Por los Años III: la Agencia extra de los Black
by shihoran
Summary: 1 año después de mi fic 'Por los Años II': Kudo Asami ha vuelto a Tokio. Pero de repente ella y sus amigos, se topan con el hijo desconocido de dos agentes del FBI. ¿Cuál será su relación con Te-chan y por qué se parecen tanto? ¿Podrán ayudarlo a él y a sus amigos a salir de lo que queda de la BO? ¿Podrán los padres conocer el secreto? *rated T, por sucesos en los protagonistas*
1. Reencuentro

Buenas! Y aquí estamos de nuevo! Yo escribiendo, y espero que vosotros leyendo (?) Espero que os haya gustado todo lo anterior que hice referente a la BO y demás, y que esta otra parte os guste tanto o más que las demás (se está haciendo demasiado largo todo, tal vez?).

Doy las gracias a Annimo2009 por sus últimos reviews en la anterior temporada, puesto que en modo Guest no puedo devolverle jejejejeje me alegra ser una de las pocas a las que dejas reviews :3

Esta vez en la foto he puesto los personajes que más papel toman en la temporada, puesto que no me cabían todos XD de izquierda a derecha y empezando por arriba: Iki, Hyou, Mamoru, Drake, Thea, Chizuko, Asami, Sakura, Shouta, Yui, Christopher, D.E., Tetsuya y Himitsu. Deseo que les gusten los personajes ;)

Sin mucho más que decir, aparte de que espero de nuevo vuestro apoyo **reverencia cordial**, os dejo con la nueva temporada jejejejeje

^^Shihoran^^

11 de Junio

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III_ _: l_ _a agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Reencuentro_**

Se cogió a la mano de Mamoru y sonrió feliz. Hacía mucho que esperaba eso de nuevo y hoy quizás sería un bonito día para hacerlo... aunque estuviera lloviendo. Mamoru se soltó del agarre y finalmente la rodeó con el brazo por la espalda para atraerla más hacia él. Le preocupaba que se mojara y volviera a enfermar. Ella sonrió aún más y se ruborizó un poco.

— Eres feliz con nada... —susurró Mamoru al oído de la chica.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y lo miró. Él le robó un beso en ese momento, mientras un fotógrafo se plantaba delante de los dos para fotografiarlos. Los dos lo miraron y entonces el hombre pareció reconocerlos. Los señaló tartamudeando sus nombres asombrado y Asami y Mamoru se rieron. El hombre echó a correr, seguramente para dar la noticia a sus superiores. Ellos dos bajaron por las graderías hasta donde estaban cubiertas y se sentaron en sus asientos a primera fila. Mamoru le había dicho que el partido iba a prometer. Asami no sabía a qué se refería pero aún así, pasar un día entero a solas con él, después de pasarse en cama 3 días enteros y después de casi un año sin tenerlo a su lado... no podía decir que no. Se sentaron en los sillones y Mamoru cerró el paraguas mientras Asami se escondía el pelo bajo un sombrero de color negro y le ponía la capucha del chándal que llevaba a él. Mamoru le sonrió cómplice y le robó otro beso. Asami no podía dejar de sonreír. Al cabo de un rato, y cuando todo el público ya estaba lleno de pancartas con un: '¡vamos equipo Akira! ¡Os aplaudimos en silencio!' o '¡Queremos a Chieko!' o también '¡Como siempre ganaréis 'Balas Pequeñas'!'; unos presentadores empezaron a hablar por los altavoces.

— ¡Buenas noches a todos de nuevo, gente! —una voz grave y potente de hombre gritando por encima del murmurio de la gente—. ¡Cómo siempre aquí está Anzai Makoto para retransmitir este emocionante partido! —Asami frunció el ceño y miró a Mamoru que sonrió—. ¡Me acompañan como siempre Irie Renzo y Asahara Aiko para detallaros este partido benéfico que organizan los cantantes del grupo Bullet Junior... y amigos!

— ¿A qué ha venido ese espacio separado de amigos? —preguntó la voz de Aiko mientras Asami buscaba en las graderías para localizarlos.

— Bah, los únicos que se esfuerzan en ganar cada partido son los Bullet Junior —se quejó Makoto—. Si estuviera aquí ese detective seguro ganarían los amigos. Asami los vio al lado de la pista, en medio de dos bancos en los que representaba tenía que sentarse los equipos. Aiko le fulminó con la mirada y Mamoru se rió. Asami lo vio.

— Sigue teniendo confianza ciega contigo —se rió Asami.

— Y Aiko se la tiene más a Akira. Están siempre igual —susurró Mamoru—. Retransmiten los partidos por la televisión y por la radio solo con sus voces de fondo.

— Tienen potencial —se rió Asami.

— Makoto está siempre de parte del grupo, mientras que Aiko está siempre de parte de Akira y los demás, dejando a Irie en un término medio —informó Mamoru mientras la voz de Aiko le respondía algo que hacía reírse al público.

— Bueno, bueno, no empecemos a pelearnos tan pronto —se quejó la voz de Renzo—. Empezaremos como siempre presentando a los dos equipos.

— Para el equipo de amigos —Aiko sonrió y levantó una mano al aire para irlos numerando conforme alzaba los dedos—. ¡Kuroba Takeshi! —un grupo de chicas detrás de Asami estallaron en pequeños chillidos y gritos de amor dirigidos hacia el chico, que entraba desde los vestuarios hacia el centro de la pista aplaudiendo los aplausos—. Lo siento chicas —Aiko miró hacia ellas—. El chico ya está medio cogido —ellas se sentaron medio avergonzadas, y Asami pudo ver una pancarta de 'Te queremos Takeshi' esconderse un poco en el pecho de una de ellas—. Le sigue... ¡Kuroba Hiro! —un grupo de hombres al otro lado se levantaron con grandes aplausos y ánimos hacia el chico que también salía del vestidor y se ponía al medio de la pista.

— Sigo diciendo que ese grupo de admiradores es un poco extraño —se quejó Makoto interrumpiendo a Aiko y haciendo que ella le fulminara con la mirada.

— ¡Si no te gusta te aguantas! —gritó Hiro por encima de un silencio que se había creado después de que él hablara.  
El grupo de hombres se levantó aplaudiendo y gritando la interrupción del chico y él los animó con los brazos a dar más potencia a sus gritos mientras el resto de público aplaudía y se reía. Mamoru rodeó con un brazo por detrás a Asami y la miró. La chica tenía una sonrisa enorme viendo lo locos que seguían el par de hermanos.

— ¡Les siguen Kyogoku Akira! —silencio completo en la sala mientras el chico salía sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

— Vale, gracias... veo que estáis demasiado cansados por seguir aplaudiendo —se quejó el chico en medio del silencio y haciendo que Asami se riera a carcajadas tapándose la boca. Los tres, que ahora ya estaban al centro de la pista se giraron a mirarlos, y Mamoru giró la cabeza para no ser reconocido.

— Bueno, al menos hay público nuevo y despistado en el lugar —sonrió el chico—. Me alegro conseguir que alguien se lo pase bien.

— Creo que deberíamos de seguir —susurró la voz de Renzo hacia la chica.

— Ah, sí... —Aiko puso de nuevo su mejor sonrisa y alzó el micrófono debajo de su boca—. ¡La siguiente componente del grupo! ¡Kyogoku Chieko!

La chica salió de los vestuarios en medio de una ola de aplausos y gritos de amor de los hombres hacia ella. Chieko se abrazó a Hiro en cuanto llegó al medio de la pista.

— Otra componente del grupo de amigos: ¡Shiroma Yuki! —la chica salió corriendo hacia los demás y chocó las manos con todos ellos mientras el público hacía una ola en toda la gradería—. Yo diría que cada día están mejorando tu salida chica —Yuki sonrió hacia Aiko y le levantó el dedo gordo a modo de confirmación haciendo que todo el público aplaudiera—. Y por último, la única chica soltera de este equipo —Aiko levantó solo un dedo y le dio paso—. ¡Shiroma Chizuko! —la chica salió corriendo y se abrazó a su hermana como asustada de que todos los hombres le gritaran alabanzas más altas que a los demás—. Me han dicho que ya tiene un grupo de fans tan altos en estos partidos, que incluso le han hecho una página web...

— Y ahora, presentaremos al grupo Bullet Junior, aunque creo que no necesitan presentación —Aiko se sentó y miró hacia Asami, que se aseguró la gorra para que no la reconociera, mientras Makoto se levantaba para darse más importancia—. ¡Enomoto Erena! —un grupo de chicas se levantaron dispuestas a gritar más que el resto del público, la chica salió corriendo y chocó las manos con todos los que ya estaban en el centro de la pista—. Hoy hace los 23 años y sigue soltera, para aquellos que quieran una batería en su casa está es su mejor opción —Erena alzó las manos a modo de '¿qué haces?'—. Felicidades de parte de Tetsuya —se rió el chico, haciendo que Erena y la mitad del público se rieran—. ¡Sakuraba Tsubasa! —el chico salió andando con tranquilidad hacia el centro con los demás y aplaudiendo al público que le daba ánimos—. ¡Sakuraba Kokoro! —la chica salió saltando y con las manos alzadas, con su pelo, muy largo, atado en una coleta—. Y un mensaje para ella de parte de su hermano: las extensiones te han quedado fatal —Makoto sonrió viendo que la chica se iba directa a golpear a su hermano—. Otra chica: ¡Matsuura Nanami! —el grito de los hombres se hizo presente mientras ella corría hacia el centro para separar a Kokoro de Tsubasa—. Lo siento chicos, ella ya tiene el corazón solo para uno. Por cierto, felicidades de parte de todos Tsubasa y Nanami —la gradería se quedó en silencio mientras Kokoro se quedaba quieta con las manos al cuello de su hermano y Nanami y Tsubasa se quedaban rojos como unos tomates—. Vaya, no esperaba esta reacción por parte del público —añadió Makoto arqueando una ceja—. Y el siguiente en llegar es el más grande de todos: ¡Odagiri Shouta! —el hombre salió quejándose hacia él por debajo de los aplausos y los gritos de la gente, Makoto se encogió de hombros y sacó su lengua hacia él—. ¡Sí, señoras, señoritas y señores, este hombre ya tiene los 31! Y sigue sin casarse, aunque llevan saliendo ya 10 años con su novia —Shouta alzó los brazos a modo de queja para que parase, pero Makoto hizo como que no le veía—. Y ahora, el soltero más deseado: ¡Daishi Hikaru! —el chico salió corriendo y chocando las manos con algunos del público que le pedían, mientras Asami veía a algunas chicas haciendo que se desmayaban cuándo él les enviaba un beso a distancia—. Tiene 28 años y sigue tan soltero y tan guapo como siempre, chicas, no dejéis de desearlo... —un chillido histérico les confirmó que una de esas chicas le había escuchado—. Y por último, ya ocupado, pero no por eso menos importante: ¡Miyano Tetsuya! —el chico echó a correr hacia el centro de la pista y se abrazó a Yuki robándole un beso, mientras algunas chicas del público empezaban a criticarla.

— Hacen muchos amigos este par —se rió Asami.

— Bah, es el espectáculo de cada día —se rió Mamoru—. Ya lo hacen aposta de venir a cada partido...

— ¿Cada partido? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto?

— Un mes después de que desaparecieras —se rió él—. Creyeron que haciendo esto te encontrarían antes. Me intentaron obligar a participar a cada partido, y de echo siguen ofreciéndome participar.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

— Porque no tenía ánimos para participar en esto, cuando la mayoría de ellos me recordaban a ti —susurró él—. Solo un día acepté, pero... no pude ni salir de los vestuarios.

— Qué bonito —Asami sonrió hacia él y le besó en la mejilla.

— Me tuvieron que sacar en ambulancia por un ataque de nervios —informó él asustando a la chica.

— ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —Asami siguió preguntando mientras Irie empezaba la retransmisión del partido, después de anunciar el motivo de la recolecta de dinero de ese partido.

— Muy en serio. Akira tuvo que sacarme a rastras del vestuario y llamar a una ambulancia porque solo quedábamos nosotros dos abajo —se rió él, viendo como empezaban el partido y, como siempre Yuki y Tetsuya eran los primeros en tocar la pelota y pelearse para conseguir la suya—. Y luego tuvo que avisar a los demás para que vinieran a ayudarlo —Asami negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó. Aunque no le gustaba los resultados, había sido por ella y eso le estaba dejando una sensación un poco nostálgica, por lo que ella había sentido, y una sensación de amor incontrolable hacia el chico. Escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente del chico y finalmente se separó de él.

— No he pedido evitarlo —susurró la chica.

— Y el impulsivo soy yo —se rió Mamoru.

Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando llegó la media parte, el partido era ganado por el grupo de música. Asami y Mamoru no se habían soltado la mano en ningún momento y decidieron levantarse mientras la gente iba al bar a buscar algo para comer. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la mesa en donde Aiko y Renzo estaban hablando con los micrófonos apagados. Se sentaron unos momentos detrás de ellos y escucharon la conversación.

— Pero es aburrido que siempre ganen los mismos —se quejó Aiko—. El partido empieza a carecer de enganche y la gente dejará de venir.

— Bueno, la cosa empezó muy bien, pero tengo que reconocer que tienes razón —suspiró Renzo.

— ¿Deberíamos de decirles a Tetsuya y los demás que les dejaran ganar? —preguntó la chica.

— Yo no lo haría —intervino Asami sentada en los asientos y cubriéndose con la gorra los ojos. Los dos se giraron hacia ella y ella se quedó con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados—. ¿Eso no podría considerarse un partido amañado? —preguntó mirando a Mamoru. El chico se encogió de hombros y Asami levantó un poco la visera del sombrero haciendo que los dos la reconocieran al acto. Aiko se levantó con un pequeño chillido, tirando la silla plegable, a la que había estado sentada durante todo el partido, y se abrazó a ella.

— Asami —a la chica se le había cortado la voz. La chica Kudo sonrió complacida mientras notaba que el otro locutor se unía al abrazo. Mamoru sonrió a su lado fijándose en que muchos espectadores se fijaban en ellos y les señalaban. En cuanto se separaron, Aiko estaba llorando—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la novia de Akira bajando la mirada medio avergonzada y tapándose la cara con las manos.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó Asami buscando la mirada de la chica un poco preocupada.

— Lo siento... por favor... no puedo dejar de llorar —susurró ella.

— Gracias —Asami sonrió.

— Será mejor que la lleve a dentro para que se tranquilice —se rió Renzo cogiéndola por un brazo y tirando de ella—. Vamos... —El chico se la llevó de allí pasando por el medio de la pista a grandes zancadas. Mamoru miró a Asami que se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que es mucha presión aguantar a Akira hablando de ti o de mi —susurró la chica.

— O más bien que tiene un mal día —se rió Mamoru haciéndole señas para volver a sentarse en sus sitios.

— O quizás siendo tan famosa por haberse convertido en la novia del mejor amigo de Hattori Mamoru le está dejando un poco de mal día —se rió Asami sentándose de nuevo en el sitio junto a él y sonriendo.

— ¿Crees que les dirán el motivo? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Creo que a Asahara-san se le va a cortar la voz antes de poder pronunciar una sola palabra —suspiró Asami mirando hacia los vestidores.

Cuando terminó la media parte, los jugadores se fueron todos directos al banquillo, excepto Akira. Luego salieron Makoto y Renzo, el último les buscó con la mirada. Asami le saludó con la cabeza y él sonrió amablemente.

— Se han callado... —susurró Mamoru—. ¿Por qué?

— Esperan a que nos reconozcan ellos o quizás van a montar un espectáculo para subir audiencia al próximo partido.

— Sea la opción que sea, da miedo —se rió Mamoru. Momentos antes de que volvieran a empezar el partido, salieron Akira y Aiko cogidos de la mano. El chico la acompañó hacia su sitio y le dijo un par de palabras extrañas que la hicieron sonrojar y afirmar con la cabeza. Renzo señaló hacia Asami y Mamoru en cuanto Akira se fue al centro de la pista para hablar con su hermana. Los dos levantaron la mano con disimulo hacia los locutores.

— Tenemos una pequeña indisposición por parte de nuestra compañera Asahara Aiko, así que aunque esté en nuestra mesa no va a poder hablar —informó Renzo con una sonrisa hacia ellos dos—. Lo sentimos mucho —dijo por encima de los murmurios de algunas personas entre el público—. De verdad nos sabe mal, pero la chica se ha quedado sin voz al gritar de una grata sorpresa.

— Somos gratos al menos —sonrió Asami.

— Sht… que pueden oírte —se rió Mamoru hablando en susurros al oído de la chica. Asami se encogió de hombros y lo besó en la mejilla. Un silbido. Y el partido había empezado de nuevo. Esta vez, Akira parecía un poco desconcertado y aún corriendo al máximo y saltando mucho, cometía faltas graves. Makoto estaba concentrado en dirigir los micrófonos por los altavoces mientras Aiko y Renzo no dejaban de mirarlos de reojo durante pocos segundos y desviar la mirada al instante.

— No creo que le haya dicho nada a él, ¿verdad? —Asami miró a Mamoru.

— No, más bien Akira parece preocupado por ella. Así que seguramente no le habrá dicho nada —respondió Mamoru mirándola a ella.

— ¡Pero qué patoso se ha quedado este! —gritó alguien detrás viendo que perdía de nuevo la pelota.

Asami se levantó de golpe al ver que Akira se les echaba encima. Mamoru se quedó quieto notando la cabeza del chico en su barriga. Akira se había quedado tumbado en el asiento de Asami con la pelota en los brazos. Asami rodó los ojos y se tapó la cara con una mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Eran solo los chicos que llegaban a esa rivalidad en la que por salvar su orgullo tenían que matarse ellos y a los de su alrededor? Akira miró a Mamoru y le pidió perdón, claramente sin fijarse en él, se levantó y miró a Asami que estaba mirándolo con la gorra tapándole la mitad de los ojos y los brazos cruzados a modo de enfado. El chico cogió la pelota y la pasó a Tetsuya ya que no había conseguido pararla para que no saliera a fuera. Siguió corriendo detrás de ellos para detener a Tetsuya que iba directo a la canasta, pero de repente se paró. En las pantallas del estadio había visto algo que le resultaba muy familiar. Estaban mostrando la gente que había estado entrando en la gradería y se quedó viendo una foto de una pareja dándose un beso. De repente se giró hacia Asami y Mamoru mirándolos desconcertado.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a Kyogoku?! —Makoto parecía muy sorprendido que se detuviera al medio de la pista y se quedara mirando al público.

El resto del grupo se detuvo y lo miraron. Tetsuya se detuvo y lo miró mientras seguía botando la pelota.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Miyano con el ceño fruncido.

— Pásame la pelota —se rió Akira tendiendo su mano. Tetsuya arqueó una ceja—. No voy a puntuar… —se rió él. Tetsuya rodó los ojos y bufó mientras tiraba la pelota hacia él. Akira ni siquiera la tocó, la empujó directa hacia Asami y ella la cogió con las manos mientras se levantaba. Asami estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Akira les había reconocido.

— ¿Puedo devolvérsela? —preguntó Asami mirando a Mamoru mientras hacía rodar la pelota con un solo dedo y escuchaba a Renzo diciendo un 'oh-oh, se ha enojado' por los altavoces.

— Él te la ha tirado —se rió Mamoru apoyándose en la silla con los brazos al respaldo y mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

Asami sonrió y la tiró con fuerza hacia Akira. El lugar enmudeció de golpe. La fuerza de la pelota había golpeado a Akira debajo de la barriga y lo había dejado de rodillas al suelo. Mamoru se levantó de golpe asustado mientras en los altavoces se oía un 'eso ha dolido' tanto de Makoto como de Irie. Chieko se acercó corriendo hacia su hermano y se arrodilló a su lado mientras Asami se acercaba a él con los brazos cruzados.

— Te has pasado un poco, ¿no crees? —se quejó Mamoru siguiéndola—. Vas a dejarlo estéril, así…

— No me hubiese tirado la pelota desde un principio —se rió ella alargando la mano hacia Akira que los miraba con cara de dolor pero aún sorprendido—. Firmemos una tregua, Kyogoku. Sacaré la bandera blanca si dejas de preguntar por mí —Akira alzó una ceja y la miró. Rápidamente cogió su mano y tiró de ella para abrazarla. Asami se quedó completamente desconcertada y se escuchó la voz de Makoto diciendo un '¿qué está haciendo ese loco?'.

— Te he echado de menos hermanita… —susurró Akira en el oído de Asami. La chica escondió su cabeza en las ropas del chico, olía a sudado, pero estaba notando el corazón de Akira palpitando demasiado rápido. Parecía que estaba de nuevo en casa.

Tetsuya se acercó a ellos con curiosidad, hasta que reconoció un pequeño anillo en el dedo de Asami. Era de color plateado, con un pequeño diamante azulado en él. El chico rodó los ojos y se arrodilló detrás de Akira.

— Asami… —suspiró finalmente mientras le quitaba el sombrero a la chica.

— ¿Asami? —Chieko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente viendo como el pelo de la chica caía por su espalda.

— ¡Asami! —gritaron los demás al reconocerla.

— Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku...

— Repítelo un par de veces más y quedarás como el idiota de turno, Anzai —susurró Irie por el micrófono. Makoto miró a su compañero.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó finalmente.

Irie señaló a Aiko y sonrió.

— Señores y señoras, les presentamos a Kudo Asami —dijo finalmente Irie mientras Mamoru se quitaba la capucha y los gemelos le daban pequeños golpes.

— Maldito, ¿por qué no avisaste? —preguntó Hiro.

— Porque tenía una mujer deslumbrante, encima de mi pecho desnudo —se rió Mamoru recordando lo que le habían dicho ellos al despertarlos, mientras Irie, Aiko y Anzai se acercaban.

— ¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros dos? —preguntó Chieko sorprendida.

— ¡No pienses de manera tan pervertida, Chieko! ¡No hicimos nada! —gritó Mamoru.

— Uhhhhhh… lo ha negado muy rápido… —Hiro y Takeshi se cubrieron la boca con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que Mamoru les fulminase con la mirada. Asami se separó de Akira y lo miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué te preocupaste tanto por Asahara? —sonrió Asami.

— Porque no dejaba de llorar —se quejó Akira tirando de la mejilla de la chica—. Por tu culpa, loca…

— ¿Cuándo llegasteis? —preguntó Tetsuya suspirando.

— ¡Asami! ¡Asami! ¡Asami! —los gritos de Chizuko dando saltos por la pista interrumpía sus conversaciones, mientras animaba al público a hacer lo mismo.

— Hace tres días —respondió Mamoru—. Pero Asami se puso enferma así que decidimos no decir nada…

— ¡Asami! ¡Asami! ¡Asami!...

— ¡¿Hace tres días?! —gritaron los Kuroba por encima de los gritos del público—. ¡¿Y vosotros no nos sabéis llamar para decir nada?! —golpearon los dos la espalda de Mamoru.

— ¡Asami! ¡Asami! ¡Asami!...

— ¡¿Qué parte de estaba enferma no habéis entendido, Kuroba?! —preguntó Asami gritando hacia ellos y haciendo que Chizuko, que en esos momentos estaba dando saltos detrás de los dos gemelos, se quedara quieta y en silencio, viendo a la chica con cara de miedo.

— Vale, vale, tranquilizaros todos por unos momentos, por favor —Akira alzó las manos sin poderse levantar aún del suelo—. Vais a quedaros ahí sentados hasta que termine el partido, porque… supongo que no querréis jugar, ¿verdad? —Asami negó con la cabeza muy efusivamente—. De acuerdo. Os quedáis ahí sentados hasta que termine el partido y no vais a moveros si no queréis que luego os de una paliza a los dos —Asami se levantó y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— No estás en una buena situación para amenazarme, Kyogoku —sonrió la chica dando pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza del chico.

— Disculpa pero, estamos en ventaja —sonrió Hiro haciendo sonar sus nudillos dando a entender que estaban dispuestos a golpearla. Asami los miró con esa ceja arqueada.

— ¿Habéis entrenado más de la cuenta? —preguntó sonriendo con malicia y abriendo los brazos—. ¿O queréis que os de una paliza delante de toda esa gente?

— La única probabilidad de ganarte era cuando estabas enferma o recuperándote de una enfermedad —le recordó Takeshi—. Así que ahora mismo estás en desventaja.

— Sí, claro —sonrió Asami levantando una mano a modo de despido—. Me parece patético que aún así tengáis el valor de amenazarme… —la chica se fue hacia el asiento.

— Hasta luego… —Mamoru negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a seguirla—. Bueno, cuando los veas tendrás que admitir que han mejorado mucho —sonrió hacia Asami.

— Sí, claro —Asami se paró y lo miró—. Se creen que me he pasado este año sin hacer nada.

— No pierdes nada en unirte al partido —se rió Mamoru.

Antes de que Asami le pudiera responder, se encontró de repente al suelo con un peso encima suyo que la rodeaba por los brazos imposibilitando de moverse en cualquier modo. Mamoru se quedó mirando a la chica que tal y como estaba no podía ver quién la estaba agarrando. El estadio había enmudecido de nuevo.

— Me parece patético que te presentes de este modo… —susurró la voz de Shouta al oído de ella.

— Yo también te he echado de menos… —se rió ella.

— ¡¿Tú estás loca de remate, verdad?! —Shouta la soltó y la golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —la chica se puso las manos en la cabeza mientras se incorporaba a su lado.

— ¡¿Sabes lo que le hicieron esos inútiles a mi hermana por tu culpa?! —gritó señalando a todos detrás de ellos. Asami se giró para mirarlos. Todos sonrieron perdidos en los recuerdos. Asami arqueó una ceja y miró a Shouta.

— ¡¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?! —se quejó Asami.

— ¡Voy a hacerte picadillo! —Shouta hizo crujir sus nudillos y sonrió con malicia. Asami se levantó de golpe y se puso detrás de Mamoru.

— Vale, no sé qué te ocurre, pero ahora mismo no estoy dispuesta a pelearme con ninguno de vosotros, así que dejad lo que tengáis en mente en estos momentos… —se quejó Asami señalando al profesor que se estaba levantando mientras Mamoru tiraba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Qué dejemos lo que tengamos en mente?! —preguntó Shouta—. ¡Tú no te vas a ahorrar la bronca niña! —se quejó en un grito que hizo que Asami se estremeciera—. ¡Esta vez vas a aguantarme todo el tiempo sin escaquearte de nada!

— Vale, acepto el castigo que quieras pero no me pegues la bronca, por favor… ya suficiente tortura es el escucharte gritar de ese modo… —Asami le señaló con un pequeño temblor en las manos.

— ¡No te vas a librar de mi! —sonrió el profesor con malicia.

— ¿Qué se supone que le has hecho? —preguntó Mamoru mirando a Asami de reojo.

— Ahora mismo no tengo ni idea… —susurró la chica Kudo, Hiro y Takeshi la cogieron por los brazos—. Ni se os ocurra… —los fulminó con la mirada y ellos sonrieron con más fuerza.

— No vas a escaparte de la bronca esta vez —sonrieron los dos gemelos tirando de ella hacia el vestuario.

— ¿Qué van a hacerle? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Atarla para que no pueda desatarse —sonrió Shouta dándole pequeños golpes a la espalda—. De esa no se salva…

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? —preguntó de nuevo el hijo Hattori.

— Por su culpa tuve que separarme de Yui todo este año —susurró el profesor con un tono de desespero. Mamoru arqueó una ceja y finalmente rodó los ojos.

— No tienes remedio… —Mamoru siguió a los gemelos hacia el vestuario negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el profesor sin moverse de su sitio y golpeando con sus manos en los lados de sus piernas—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre a ti ahora? ¡¿No me digas que vas a quedarte tan tranquilo después de lo que ha pasado?!

— Olvídalo, no soy yo quién para decirte nada —se rió Mamoru levantando la mano.

— Bah… —Shouta zarandeó la mano para darle a entender que no valía la pena seguir hablando de ese tema y Mamoru entró en los vestuarios siguiendo las quejas de Asami.

— ¡Ni se os ocurra! ¡Os vais a enterar de esto! ¡Os juro que me las vais a pagar! —Asami no dejaba de quejarse—. ¡No hagas eso! ¡No me…! ¡Mmmmmmmmm…! —Mamoru sacó la cabeza por la puerta de donde se oían los gritos y vio a los gemelos espolsar sus manos complacidos por su trabajo.

— Calladita estás más bonita —sonrió Hiro.

— Hasta después del partido… —sonrió Takeshi.

Los dos salieron del lugar fulminando con la mirada a Mamoru a modo de advertencia. El chico negó con la cabeza levantando las manos. Miró hacia dentro de la sala. Habían atado a Asami con cinta adhesiva alrededor de una silla plegable. Las ataduras estaban por encima de los codos, haciéndole más complicado el poder desatarse. También le había atado los pies a las patas de la silla y le había puesto otro trozo de cinta en la boca para que no hablase. Mamoru rodó los ojos y se sentó a un banco al lado de la chica.

— No me mires así, sabías que algo de esto iba a ocurrir —sonrió el chico—. Aunque yo pensaba más en una fiesta, no un secuestro.

— Mmmmm…

— Lo siento, si te desato los Kuroba me matan —se rió Mamoru cruzándose de brazos—. Además… ahora puedo aprovecharme de ti.

— ¿Mmmmm?

Mamoru se rió mientras Asami lo fulminaba con la mirada. De fondo se escuchó la voz de Makoto Anzai siguiendo con la retransmisión del partido.

.

— De acuerdo… —Shouta se frotó las manos paseándose por el vestuario con una sonrisa llena de malicia—. Para empezar…

— Un segundo… —Mamoru hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Hiro y Takeshi le volvieron a sentar en su sitio—. ¿Tengo que estar yo también escuchando la bronca?

— Sí, tú también tienes parte de culpa, así que los dos sentaditos en el banco… —se miró a Asami que seguía atada en la silla, aunque tenía un poco desatada la cinta de la boca—. Bueno, tú en la silla…

— Mmmm… —Asami hizo como si estuviera riendo con ironía y le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando cuando pediste ayuda a mi hermana para desaparecer? —preguntó mirando a la chica, Asami rodó los ojos sin hacer ningún ruido—. No hace falta que me respondas… —Shouta se encogió de hombros—. En serio, ¿no pensaste en que saltar de ese lugar podría haberte matado? Deja aparte el que pudieras o no confiar en la brujería de Koizumi-san, que eso ya me parece realmente asombroso, teniendo en cuenta tus teorías de detectives y la familia de dónde vienes—Asami no dejó de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados—. De acuerdo, otro punto. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este año? No me cabe en la cabeza el que hayas estado escondida en un lugar en el que no te conocieran.

— En realidad, creo que al menos los adultos la conocían, pero ella hizo algo para que no dijeran nada —se rió Mamoru.

— Silencio, no quieras que te amordacemos —le amenazó Odagiri asustando al chico—. De acuerdo, siguiente punto. ¿Tú sabes lo que hizo Yoh después de que desaparecieras?

— Mmmmm… —Asami rodó los ojos y destensó sus músculos haciendo como si no le importara en absoluto nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

— De acuerdo, ahora que sabes los puntos preocupantes… lo hablaremos en la cena de esta noche, te vienes con nosotros —sonrió Shouta con malicia, Asami frunció el ceño—. No me mires así, tú te lo has buscado.

Asami rodó los ojos hacia Mamoru.

— ¿Puedo intervenir? —preguntó el chico Hattori levantando la mano.

— Dime… —Shouta se cruzó de brazos con una mirada amenazante.

— Tenemos que irnos en unas tres horas hacia Hokkaido, así que…

— ¿Vienes y te la llevas como si nada? —preguntó Shouta—. ¿Pero hijo en qué mundo más despreocupado vives si se puede saber?

— Ya llevamos cuatro días aquí —se quejó Mamoru rodando los ojos—. Que Yui no te haya dicho nada, no significa que no sea verdad.

— De acuerdo —sonrió el profesor—. Entonces venís a cenar y os largáis después de eso —Asami dejó caer con pesadez su cabeza. No entendía como podía ser tan despreocupado ese tipo—. Sin quejas… —añadió al ver a la chica. Le quitó la mordaza—. Sin quejas…

— Que sí, que sí. Me parece patético que tengas que atarme para hablar conmigo.

— Te deja a ti en una mala posición —se rió Mamoru.

Shouta desató a Asami y ella se acercó al hijo Hattori que seguía con una sonrisa de burla. Le golpeó en la cabeza y salió del lugar con rapidez.

— ¿Pero qué he hecho yo ahora? —se quejó el hijo Hattori poniéndose las manos en el lugar mientras Shouta se reía.

— Tenías que ser un poco más galán, hombre… —sonrió el profesor.

— Sí, y que me mataran los Kuroba por desatarla —se quejó él levantándose y siguiendo al profesor hacia afuera.

.

Al cabo de diez minutos, todos estaban delante del restaurante de Yui.

— Bien, chicos, cojan sus asientos que esta cena será inolvidable —sonrió Tetsuya entrando al restaurante y aguantando la puerta para que pasara el resto—. Hoy sí va a ser genial.

Todos se fueron hacia una mesa larga en que ponía reservado y fueron sentándose completamente dispersos. Asami y Mamoru entraron los últimos y esperaron a que Tetsuya soltara la puerta. El cantante sonrió y les señaló hacia la mesa. En la punta de la mesa, quedaron dos asientos vacíos y al lado el asiento de Tetsuya al lado de Yuki.

— ¿Ya teníais planeado nuestro regreso? —preguntó Mamoru en un susurro hacia el cantante.

— No, pero Yui lo ha supuesto —respondió Tetsuya.

— ¿Y si nos hubiéramos negado? —preguntó Asami.

— Os habríamos llevado a rastras —se rió Tetsuya sentándose al banco al lado de Yuki.

— En serio, parece increíble que hayáis hecho todo esto por nosotros chicos —suspiró Mamoru.

Asami sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla más alejada de Tetsuya, al lado de Shouta. Mamoru se sentó el último en la silla que quedaba. Yui se acercó a ellos con platos ya cocinados y sonrió al verlos.

— Paga el último en sentarse —se rió Erena.

— Como si pagarais algo cada vez que venís… —se quejó ella dejando los platos delante de cada persona—. ¿Qué queréis vosotros dos?

— No te preocupes, hemos comido hace rato —sonrió Asami mientras Yui se acercaba a Shouta y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— Ya me parecía a mí que habías engordado… —sonrió Daishi desde el otro lado.

— Que alguien me cuente el motivo por el que ese es el soltero más deseado —comentó Asami.

— Eso, que diga quién dijo eso... —dijo él señalando a todos—. Que tenga el valor de decírmelo a la cara.

— Fui yo, algún problema —dijeron Kokoro y Erena a la vez mientras hacían una mirada fulminante al chico.

— Gracias chicas, yo también os encuentro terriblemente indeseables —respondió Hikaru.

— Queremos que encuentres novia, porque dejes de burlarte de nosotras de una vez —suspiró Erena.

— Está bien, está bien —Hikaru sonrió—. Para vuestra información, el guapo de Daishi Hikaru tiene novia, genios... —sonrió él con falsedad. El silencio se hizo en la mesa y todas las miradas, excepto la de Yuki y la de Chizuko, se pusieron sobre él—. ¿Qué pasa? No me creíais capaz de eso, ¿verdad?

— Os está tomando el pelo para que le persigáis y malgastéis el tiempo —dijeron las gemelas Shiroma a la vez.

— Aguafiestas —se quejó Daishi.

— Debería de haber una ley sobre tomar el pelo a los amigos —suspiró Tsubasa arrepentido de haberlo mirado.

— No. Todos iríamos a la cárcel por culpa de esa ley —se rió Tetsuya.

Los demás también se rieron.

* * *

Bueno, aquí lo tienen :) Principalmente amé a Akira y a Shouta en este capítulo jejejejeje creo que conseguí expresar muy bien sus caracteres.

Bueno, en esta temporada también habrá personajes nuevos :3 y de hecho, Drake volverá pronto! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Dejen reviews por favor! *O*

Próximo Capítulo: 'Hotel de Lujo en Hokkaido'

^^Shihoran^^


	2. Hotel de lujo en Hokkaido

Hola! Para aquellos que lo quisieran aquí tienen un capítulo de amor de Mamo-Asa :3

 **Annimo2009:** gracias! espero que te guste el resto de la historia! ;)

 **Angel-LauraR:** jajajajaja lo de comer juntos no XD porque te dejo algo mejor ;)

 **Usagi Toxtle:** sin palabras? eso es nuevo! jajajaja no te mueras, aquí tienes XLA III XDDD gracias :)

 **Alice-KuroRabbit:** escribe una biblia! escribe! *O* Siiii aquí sale la Sakurarobamaridos jajajaja cuando la conozcas te caerá mal XDDD te aconsejo que no saques la escopta, esa es más rápida disparando (?), aunque estoy convencida de que en una pelea Kuroha ganaría a Saku (?) aquí tienes más MamoAsa jejejejeje y en el siguiente capítulo a Drake. Disfrutalo!

12 de Junio y 13 de Junio

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: l_** ** _a agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Hotel de lujo en Hokkaido_**

— Vaya, ¿en serio te puedes permitir esto, detective? —Asami miró a su lado y luego volvió la vista hacia el hotel de delante.

— Me tocó en un sorteo, pero no se lo digas a mi novia —añadió Mamoru sin mirarla.

— Tranquilo, no lo haré —susurró Asami—. Debe de ser alguien con suerte tú novia —los dos se echaron a reír.

— Venga vamos —Mamoru cogió la pequeña maleta con ruedas que ella llevaba y se puso su mochila en los hombros tirando de ello.

— Puedo yo sola con la maleta... —se quejó ella.

— Ya, pero así no sería yo un galán —Mamoru la miró con una sonrisa maléfica.

— ¿Y por qué esta sonrisa? —Asami se apartó de él—. ¿Qué otra locura tienes preparada?

Mamoru rodó los ojos y entró en el lugar. Tres días para ellos dos solos. Serían tres días que pasarían en Hokkaido, alejados de sus amigos. El cumpleaños de Asami y de Mamoru juntos uno con el otro y sin ninguna interrupción. Asami lo siguió a dentro del edificio. Mamoru estaba hablando con una mujer de unos 30 años que servía en recepción. Asami no podía dejar de admirar todos los detalles del hotel. La entrada brillaba con una luz amarilla que daba la sensación de que la mayoría de cosas que allí había eran de oro. Todo limpio y muy grande. La chica se puso al lado de su novio y sonrió hacia él.

— Te lo estás pasando bien —acertó él viéndola.

— No sabes la de historias cutres y románticas se me vienen a la cabeza con esto al delante —sonrió ella levantando un dedo y girándolo para señalarlo todo.

— ¿Historias cutres y románticas? —Mamoru frunció el ceño—. Prefiero las historias de detectives si no te importa.

— ¿Pretendes llevar un caso a un lugar tan lujoso? —preguntó ella.

— Eres tú la que los lleva —se rió él. Asami juntó sus manos a modo de suplica y miró hacia el techo.

— Por favor que tengamos unos días tranquilos…

— ¿A quién estás pidiendo eso? —Mamoru miró hacia arriba acercándose a ella para ver lo que ella miraba.

— A quién me escuche —respondió Asami mirándolo. Mamoru la miró y sonrió mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

— Deseo concedido —se rió.

Asami no pudo evitar abrazarlo en ese mismo instante. Podía estar muy feliz de tenerlo a su lado y mucho más aún si él quería cumplir sus deseos. Aunque en ese momento solo hubiera sido una tontería, ella no podía dejar de sonreír por lo que había hecho él. En cuanto se separaron Mamoru la besó en la mejilla y la rodeó con el brazo por la espalda. Entonces se acercó un hombre vestido de marine que le cogió las bolsas a Mamoru. El chico sonrió mientras cogía la llave que la recepcionista le daba.

— Disfruten de su estancia —sonrió la mujer.

— Eso haremos —respondió él—. Muchas gracias.

Acompañaron al hombre que les llevaba las maletas hasta el ascensor. Asami se cogió a la manga del jersey de Mamoru y él la miró intrigado. Ella negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Desde que había pasado aquello con Gin y Vodka, algunas veces se sentía un poco claustrofóbica, pero tampoco iba a decirlo a nadie. Mamoru rodó los ojos al ver que bajaba la mirada. Sospechaba lo que le pasaba a la chica y realmente tampoco iba tan mal encaminado. Llegaron al antepenúltimo piso. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Asami salió la primera y no pudo evitar ahogar un pequeño chillido. Mamoru la siguió aliviado y luego silbó de sorpresa.

— Esto es mejor que cualquier otra cosa… —sonrieron los dos a la vez.

El pasillo tenía una moqueta que combinaba colores azules dando sensación de agua. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con una pintura blanca de un tono azulado y había entre puerta y puerta pequeñas mesitas de madera antiguas con jarrones con flores encima. El hombre los acompaño hasta la habitación y le pidió la llave a Mamoru para abrirles la puerta.

— ¿Te quedas un segundo aquí? —preguntó el chico mirando a Asami mientras le daba las llaves al hombre.

— ¿Por qué? —Asami frunció el ceño.

— Porque no quiero que veas la habitación hasta la noche —se rió él.

— Venga ya… —Asami abrió los ojos como platos. Mamoru junto las manos hacia ella a modo de suplica mientras guiñaba un ojo. Bajó un poco la cabeza dándole un aire infantil y encantador. Asami rodó los ojos. Quién podía negarse ante esa mirada. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó a la pared.

— Gracias —Mamoru sonrió y llevó las maletas hacia adentro.

— Bueno, te dejará entrar por la noche —se rió el hombre—. Por cualquier cosa no duden en hablar con nosotros. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, yo estaré en la sala de al lado del ascensor.

— Gracias —susurró Asami mientras bajaba sus brazos y el hombre señalaba la dirección con la mano.

— Disfruten de su estancia… —el hombre se fue mientras Mamoru salía de la habitación con una bolsa de tejido en su hombro y cerraba la puerta.

— Bien, tenemos que ir a un sitio antes que nada —sonrió él. Asami lo miró curiosa. La sonrisa que llevaba era también un poco traviesa.

— ¿Tengo que confiar contigo cada vez que sonríes así o puedo pasar alguna vez? —preguntó la chica siguiéndolo hacia el ascensor.

— Puedes pasar, pero vas a perderte lo mejor —se rió él. Asami chasqueó la lengua y entró al ascensor siguiéndolo.

— Está bien, ¿puedo saber a dónde?

— Al jardín —se rió él pulsando el botón del aparato—. Tenemos tres días para nosotros solos y hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que he preparado todo lo especial que pueda haber…

— De acuerdo —respondió ella un poco extrañada—. ¿Y mañana planeo yo? —Mamoru se rió.

— Lo que quieras mañana —las puertas del aparato se cerraron. Asami lo abrazó y lo besó.

Salieron al jardín. El suelo era todo de hierba con caminitos de piedra que llevaban a los distintos recintos del lugar. Al centro, una piscina de suelo de piedra azul y rodeada de hamacas de madera, con la ropa de color beige grisáceo. Mamoru llevó a la chica hasta la piscina.

— No hay nadie, para nosotros solos —sonrió el chico abriendo los brazos mientras entraba al recinto.

— Por eso querías que llevara el bañador puesto —Asami sonrió—. Eres malvado Hattori Mamoru.

— Lo sé... ¿y bien? —levantó las cejas un par de veces con una sonrisa que esperaba una afirmación por parte de la chica.

— Acepto —Asami lo besó en la mejilla y sonrió hacia él.

— Me han dicho que normalmente en la mañana se preparan rutas turísticas y viajes para los clientes del hotel y que pocas veces los clientes vienen a estas horas aquí —susurró él.

— Lo estás haciendo perfecto Hattori —Asami sonrió.

— Entonces vayámonos a bañar —Mamoru sacó de la bolsa de ropa un par de toallas y le dio una a Asami.

— Está bien... —Asami se quitó el pantalón corto de tejano que llevaba mientras Mamoru se quitaba la camiseta dejando ver la cicatriz en su pecho—. Pero no se vale ningún comentario pervertido o quedarse con la mente en blanco cuando me quite esto —se cogió el jersey. Mamoru rodó los ojos.

— Ya nos conocemos... —se rió él—. No creo que nada pueda sorprenderme.

Asami lo miró de arriba abajo mientras Mamoru se quitaba las sandalias de playa que llevaba. Se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba en lo atractivo que le parecía en esos momentos. No era solo la cicatriz, ni su pecho de tipo atleta que tenía, sino sus ojos relucientes y su pelo un poco más largo que la última vez, también sus brazos fuertes y… sí, era su aire en conjunto.

— Si tú lo dices —Asami se encogió de hombros y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba de color anaranjado, dejando ver un bikini de color azul idéntico a sus ojos y al anillo que Mamoru le había dado. Mamoru abrió la boca levemente y se quedó mirándola. Llevaban un año sin verse y ahora veía cuanto había cambiado...

— Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas —se rió ella empujándolo hacia el agua y finalmente tirándolo dentro—. Será posible... —dejó su jersey al lado de sus pantalones y sacó una cajita de papel que dejó al suelo al lado de la piscina. Se sentó al borde de la piscina y entró con un pequeño salto mientras Mamoru sacaba la cabeza a medias.

— Está helada.

— Imaginaciones tuyas —se rió ella.

Mamoru se agarró al borde para intentar acorralar a la chica, pero ella se apartó.

— Me voy a vengar de esto... —se quejó Mamoru.

— Lo sé —Asami se acercó a él y lo besó mientras se agarraba al borde de la piscina con las dos manos dejando al chico acorralado entre ella y el muro de piedra. Mamoru se agarró a Asami y la abrazó con fuerza mientras se besaban. En cuanto se separaron los dos añoraban ese beso.

— Hagamos una carrera —susurró el chico sin soltarla de dentro del agua.

— Vale, pero... —Asami sonrió—. Ya no puedo esconderlo más así que...

Mamoru la soltó de golpe y la miró asustado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó—. ¿Algo malo? —Asami lo miró extrañada.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes esconderme? —preguntó él.  
Asami arqueó una ceja acercándose hacia él hasta que la invasión del espacio personal empezó a medio incomodar al chico. Ella acercó sus labios a los de él mientras alargaba la mano hacia la caja. Luego se apartó mientras Mamoru intentaba besarla y ella le puso el paquete delante de los labios sonriendo.

— No puedo esconderlo más bajo mis ropas y tengo miedo a que alguien intente robarlo... —se rió ella.

Mamoru lo observó con atención. Era una caja hecha con papeles de distintos colores y en papiroflexia. Asami había escrito cosas encima y había dibujado algunos corazones.

— ¿Se puede mojar? —preguntó el chico sacando las manos del agua.

— Sí, se puede —respondió ella con una ceja arqueada. Mamoru se sentó al borde de la piscina y se estiró hacia la toalla para secarse las manos.

— ¿Por qué me molesto en responderte? —preguntó ella.

— Lo siento, tampoco quiero dañar la caja que tan bien has hecho —sonrió él mirándola. Asami apoyó sus brazos en las piernas de él mientras él cogía la caja con sus dedos con mucho cuidado.

— Eres... —Asami sonrió con una mirada tierna y él la besó en la frente.

— Un sol, lo sé —susurró él abriendo la pequeña cajita.

Dentro había una trenza de cuero negra, con una pieza de metal colgando de ella. Mamoru lo cogió y lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos, la pieza de metal tenía una forma curvada como un círculo con cuatro brazos curvados que le salían de los lados y se unían en las puntas, vacíos del centro. Dentro de la pieza, justo al centro había una foto de ellos dos con una fecha detrás y todo cubierto con un plástico para que no se pudiera mojar ni llenar de polvo. Mamoru la miró a ella.

— No te gusta —Asami suspiró.

— ¿Estás de broma? —el chico la miró—. Te acuerdas del día en que empezamos a salir juntos y todo... tú... —tiró la caja hacia su ropa y se metió de nuevo en el agua—. No sabes cuánto te quiero... —la abrazó con fuerza, haciéndola sonreír.

— ¿Entonces...?

— Es genial —Mamoru se apartó de ella y le dio el colgante para que se lo atara. Ella se apartó hacia el muro para poderse aguantar y le ató la cuerda. Él se giró hacia ella y sonrió tocando la pieza.

— ¿Me queda bien? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Perfecto —dijo ella.

Él la besó.

— Gracias.

— Por cierto... —Asami arqueó una ceja y Mamoru se apartó de ella—. ¿Qué significa lo de te has acordado de la fecha? —Mamoru se rió—. ¿En qué momento te he dado yo a pensar que no me iba a acordar?

Él se encogió de hombros y se puso a nadar hacia el otro lado. Asami le siguió.

.

A la hora de cenar, y después de pasar el resto del día dando vueltas por la ciudad, los dos subieron a la habitación. Mamoru hizo cerrar los ojos a Asami y tiró de ella hacia dentro de la habitación. Era una suite ancha, con decoraciones marinas y detalles dorados. Había una pequeña entrada de suelo de madera con un pequeño escalón para diferenciar el resto de la estancia. Mamoru indicó a Asami el escalón. A la izquierda había una pequeña tarima con una cama doble encima, con una forma redondeada de la pared, haciendo como si fuera una habitación aparte. Al centro, había dos sillones de color coral, alrededor de una mesa redonda y pequeña, con un jarrón de flores encima. A la derecha, una puerta que llevaba al baño. Delante de ellos un enorme ventanal que llevaba a un amplio balcón. Mamoru llevó a Asami hasta la ventana y la dejó encarada hacia la puesta de sol que se estaba viendo en esos momentos en el mar. La abrazó por detrás mirando.

— Abre los ojos...

Ella lo hizo. Mamoru la besó en la mejilla. Ella sonrió tímidamente. El día estaba siendo mejor de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el chico con un susurro a su oído.

— Perfecto —respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz—. Gracias —la chica se giró en su agarre y él la besó en la frente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Ella se cogió a su jersey y afirmó con la cabeza con lentitud. Quería que ese momento durara para siempre… quería que nunca se soltaran. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban y se quedó mirando la habitación muy sorprendida.

— ¿Pero qué…? Vaya…

— Los premios dan para mucho —se rió Mamoru cogiéndola de la mano.

— Vale, me da igual que sea de un premio o lo que sea —susurró Asami—. Pero esto es demasiado incluso para algo así —Mamoru se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Asami rodó los ojos—. En serio, ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja—. ¿Robar un banco?

— Mi padre me hubiera matado si hubiera hecho eso —Asami se rió—. Nada —añadió Mamoru—. Pero si quieres cenar deberíamos de apresurarnos. El comedor cerrará en dos horas —Asami se cruzó de brazos hacia él—. Te digo de verdad que no te preocupes —se rió—. Cámbiate.

Asami lo besó en la mejilla y se fue hacia su maleta. El chico la observó irse hacia el baño con un vestido entre sus brazos. Y entonces se acercó a su mochila y también se cambió de ropa. Se puso unos pantalones tejanos con una camisa de color azul oscuro. En cuanto Asami salió se había puesto un vestido rojo claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con tirantes. Su pelo lo dejó atado en una cola a un lado. Mamoru sonrió al verla.

— Parece mentira, tienes vestidos sencillos y bonitos —susurró.

— Si tienes quejas al respecto haberlo dicho antes —se rió ella.

— Anda vamos —Mamoru rodó los ojos mientras alargaba la mano hacia ella.

Bajaron al comedor con el ascensor agarrados de la mano. Una mujer les acompañó hasta una mesa un poco apartada en una esquina. Las mesas eran redondas y los asientos unos pequeños bancos con cojines. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Estuvieron hablando toda la noche mientras comían. Riendo pasaron el tiempo con lentitud, aunque para ellos pasara terriblemente rápido. Cuando salieron del restaurante, fueron a andar un poco por el patio del hotel hasta que finalmente decidieron volver a la habitación.

— Oye, llevo un rato pensando...

— Pensar es malo... —se rió Mamoru interrumpiéndola mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor, Asami lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se cogía a la manga de su jersey.

— ¿Por qué no vinieron tus padres?

— Ah... —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. Mi padre aún está con los informes y la investigación de lo que sucedió este último año. Ya sabes que cuando está metido en un caso, mi padre pierde el sentido de la realidad, igual que el tuyo. Así que al final mi madre me dijo que fuéramos nosotros. Eso sí, sin hacer locuras —Mamoru levantó un dedo y cerró los ojos intentando imitar la voz de su madre—. Asami es una buena chica, no se te ocurra hacerle daño. Ella es muy débil y necesita de tu ayuda. No la pongas en peligro. No la asustes. No...

— Sin hacer locuras —Asami le interrumpió mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Se acercó más a él con una mirada traviesa. Mamoru la miró sonriendo igual.

— Básicamente me dijo que no hiciera nada que no te hiciera feliz —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. En este sentido me recordó a tu padre.

Asami apoyó sus brazos en el cristal del ascensor y él la rodeó por la cintura.

— ¿No decías que se necesitaba bien poco para eso? —Asami susurró en su oído, luego lo besó en la mejilla, dejando sus labios tocando su blanca piel.

— Y lo sigo diciendo —respondió él con el mismo tono de voz y atrayéndola hacia sí aún con más firmeza.

— Mamoru... —Asami habló con los labios rozando la piel del chico, cosa que lo hizo estremecer—. ¿A qué locura se refería tu madre? —Mamoru rodó los ojos mientras ella le besaba al cuello—. ¿A esta?

— Estate quieta —Mamoru intentó apartarla de allí, pero ella le agarró con un abrazo fuerte, Asami lo besó de nuevo en la mejilla—. ¿Qué llevaba tú comida? ¿Locura transitoria?

El timbre del ascensor hizo soltar al chico un bufido de alivio. Ella se rió. Mamoru la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta la habitación. En cuanto estuvieron a dentro, Asami cerró la puerta estando de espaldas y agarró al chico de nuevo con un abrazo. Mamoru se giró en el agarre y la abrazó. Finalmente sus labios se fundieron en un beso desesperado. Asami notaba que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, pero no podía dejar ese beso, y menos mientras notaba que las manos del chico se le metían por debajo del vestido. Ella puso las suyas por debajo de la camisa azul del chico. Su espalda estaba tan cálida. Entre besos y acaricias los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento. Mamoru tiró hacia atrás mientras seguían besándose y ella le desabrochaba la camisa. Se fueron acercando a la cama lentamente. Cuando llegaron a ella, Asami tiró del cuello de la camisa del chico para sacársela de encima. Pero los brazos de él se quedaron enredados en las mangas. Él dio una vuelta para quitársela terminando detrás de ella. Asami hizo una pequeña risita. Él sonrió alzando una ceja con aires de superioridad y soltó la camisa mientras Asami se sentaba en la cama sonriendo más aún. Mamoru se acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo. Ella le rodeó con los brazos por el cuello. Él le acarició los muslos por dentro del vestido. Entre esos besos, Asami terminó tumbada aún con los pies tocando el suelo.

— Esta vez tenemos el agua fría demasiado lejos —susurró él a su oído.

— Qué pena —ella habló con ironía mientras se abrazaba a él con más fuerza.

Las manos del chico se enredaron en su pelo mientras se arrodillaba con una pierna al lado de la chica y la otra la seguía manteniendo en el suelo. Esta vez sus mentes estaban muy lejos de evitar la realidad. Asami le acarició la mejilla observando sus labios mientras él movía sus manos entre su pelo. Asami subió su mirada hacia los ojos de él, descubriendo que también la miraban a ella. Los ojos verdes de él brillaban con dulzura haciendo que Asami sintiera ardor en sus mejillas. Mamoru acercó sus labios a los de ella y los dejó rozando mientras seguía mirando los ojos azules de la chica. Parecían estar desesperados y eso empezaba a confundirlo. Notó que la mano de la chica se agarraba a su espalda y lo atraía hacia ella. Sonrió mientras la besaba suavemente. Esta vez ella no parecía querer detenerse. Esta vez ninguno de los dos lo quería...

.

Asami abrió los ojos lentamente. Se quedó mirando el enorme ventanal de la habitación del hotel. La luz del sol que entraba por allí la estaba calentando de manera que le llevaba aún más somnolencia. Volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando pensar con claridad, pero en esos momentos se sentía incapaz de eso. Se giró bocarriba y escuchó una pequeña risita a su lado. Abrió los ojos con pereza. Mamoru estaba a su lado sentado, con un libro en la mano, mientras la observaba sonriendo.

— Buenos días —susurró él. Ella tan solo sonrió—. Felicidades.

— Por favor —Asami rodó los ojos mientras él le besaba la frente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

— Quisiera levantarme cada día así —dijo ella, luego suspiró con un tono soñador. Mamoru se rió con fuerza.

— Quizás tarde un poco más en concederte este deseo, pero… seguro lo haré —terminó con una sonrisa dulce. Asami suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos a modo de suplica.

— Buenos días —dijo finalmente—. Oye, tengo un poco borroso lo que sucedió ayer.

Mamoru rodó los ojos y sonrió. Ella le golpeó débilmente en la pierna mientras se sentaba en la cama. Que el chico desviara la mirada con esa sonrisa la hizo reír.

— ¿Te lo cuento a detalle? —sonrió girando su vista hacia ella.

— Olvídalo, prefiero ir acordándome poco a poco —suspiró Asami volviendo a reír.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó él abrazándola por la espalda.

— Con un poco de hambre, pero bien —ella se cogió a sus brazos y lo miró—. ¿Y tú?

— Muy bien —sonrió—. Puedo solucionar eso del hambre —la besó en la mejilla—. Cierra los ojos.

— No tuviste suficiente con hacerme cerrar los ojos ayer, por lo que veo —ella suspiró mientras él se apartaba.

— Te recuerdo que hoy planeas tú el día —Mamoru se levantó de la cama aún mirándola.

— Lo hiciste perfecto, puedes seguir tú, si quieres —se rió ella cerrando los ojos.

— No hagas trampas —dijo él. Asami escuchó con atención. Al ir descalzo él no hacía ni un solo ruido. Al cabo de poco tiempo escuchó una pequeña risita delante de ella—. Túmbate —ordenó él con voz muy suave justo delante de ella. Asami suspiró largamente y lo hizo. Poniendo la cabeza encima del libro. La chica se rió y lo apartó hacia un lado—. Mira que tienes sitio y vas a ponerte justo encima de mi libro —se quejó él. Notó a Mamoru subiendo en la cama y luego poniéndose encima suyo con una pierna a cada lado de ella— Está bien. Quédate quieta, ¿vale?

— Como si pudiera ir a algún lugar ahora mismo —se rió ella. Mamoru se quedó en silencio—. Sí me estoy quieta —añadió sabiendo que el chico habría arqueado una ceja y la estaría viendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Y silencio, no estaría mal —añadió él en un susurro muy cercano a sus oídos. Ella juntó dos dedos en sus labios e hizo como si cerrara una cremallera imaginaria. El chico le cogió la mano y la apartó hacia la cama, manteniéndola agarrada por la muñeca.

Asami notó algo rozarle los labios, mientras notaba la respiración de Mamoru muy cercana a ella. Pero tenía un olor diferente al que ella sentía normalmente al besar al chico. Abrió sus labios lentamente y sonrió. Olía a fresa. Mordió un poco la fruta y entonces notó lo que estaba haciendo él. Sus labios se juntaron en seguida. Un beso con sabor a fresa. Abrió los ojos lentamente él seguía encima de ella y mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que se separó y sonrió satisfactoriamente. El corazón de Asami había vuelto a acelerarse. Notaba como si fuera a escaparse de su pecho. Sus mejillas ardían mucho. Finalmente Mamoru se echó a reír.

— ¿Estás loco? —susurró ella.

— Era algo que deseaba hacer hacía mucho tiempo —sonrió él tumbándose a su lado bocabajo.

— Pero… —ella se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Por favor… —ella lo miró. Él seguía sonriendo de un modo travieso y terminó mordiéndose el labio—. Como no me pares el corazón tendrás que ingresarme al hospital —se quejó.

— Ya deja de intentar parártelo —se rió él apoyándose en sus codos—. Me llevarás más problemas si se detie… —el chico frunció el ceño—. Espera, si se te detiene voy a tener que hacerte el boca a boca —se mordió el labio inferior y la miró en sus labios—. Simplemente perfecto —añadió con un tono de perversión en su voz. Asami rodó los ojos.

— Algo no te ha sentado bien —se quejó la chica.

— Te aseguro que ha sido todo perfecto —se rió él besándola en la mejilla—. ¿Quieres comer, sí o no?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y se incorporó de nuevo. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa que hasta entonces no había tenido mucho en cuenta. Estaba completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas y no tenía nada cerca de ella, excepto la camisa del chico que seguía bajo los pies de la cama. Mamoru se había levantado y la miraba interrogativamente.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó él mirándola. Ella se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se cubría la cara con las manos. Ahora se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado esa noche y notaba que estaba enrojeciendo hasta la punta de las orejas—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico acercándose a ella. Ella bajó un poco sus manos y lo miró, haciendo que él se echara a reír de nuevo—. ¿Qué haces?

— Cierra el pico —susurró ella cubriéndose con las sábanas la cara.

— ¿Ahora te avergüenzas? —preguntó él—. Llevas sobre unas 10 horas de retraso, ¿no crees?

— Por favor —dijo Asami en tono de desespero—. En serio, cállate —se quejó.

— No lo haré —se rió él—. Me gusta que te pongas tan tímida —sonrió. Tiró de la sábana levemente y ella dejó que la descubriera hasta la nariz.

— No seas malo... —se quejó.

— No lo soy —respondió él de nuevo poniéndose encima de ella—. Y ahora sal de aquí si no quieres que te saque a rastras...

— Ni se te ocurra —le amenazó ella con la mirada. Él sonrió apartándose hacia un lado—. No te atrevas...

Mamoru tiró de las sábanas y ella se giró deprisa y estiró la mano cogiendo la camisa del chico.

— Oye, eso es mío —se quejó Mamoru mientras ella se levantaba con prisas y se cubría la parte delantera con timidez. El chico se levantó y se acercó a ella sonriendo—. Eres un caso perdido.

Le alzó la barbilla con un dedo y muy delicadamente. La besó tiernamente. Ella cerró los ojos y por unos segundos se sintió débil. Bajó sus brazos sin importarle destaparse y Mamoru aprovechó para coger la camisa y apartarla de ella.

— ¡Eh! —Asami lo fulminó con la mirada. Mamoru se rió y finalmente le devolvió la prenda aún mientras reía—. No te burles... —se quejó ella en un susurro. Él la abrazó con fuerza y antes de soltarla la besó en la frente. Ella cogió la prenda y se la puso con rapidez. Se ató los botones excepto los tres de arriba dejándole un pequeño escote. La camisa le iba grande y Mamoru sonrió abrazándola.

— Ya te pareces un poco más a mi —susurró al oído de la chica. Ella se rió mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza. Mamoru la cogió en brazos mientras ella se quejaba y entonces la dejó encima de uno de los sillones de coral. Ella se soltó y lo golpeó en el brazo suavemente. Él sonrió mientras se sentaba al sillón de al lado. Asami lo miró sin entender y fue entonces cuando vio que en la mesa había unos cuatro platos distintos preparados para el desayuno. La chica miró a Mamoru sorprendida y él se encogió de hombros.

— Esto también estaba planeado —dijo mientras cogía un trozo de fruta de un plato con macedonia. Ella se quedó mirándolo abriendo la boca y cerrándola. Luego bajó la vista hacia la comida y finalmente decidió no abrir la boca para nada más que no fuera comer.

Mamoru se rió al ver que decidía optar por comer en vez de alabar más a su persona. Estaba claro que Asami había llegado al límite de las sorpresas. Pero él aún tenía otra cosa por hacer ese día y llevaba un buen rato pensando en la última espontaneidad del fin de semana que se le estaba ocurriendo. Comieron en silencio y Asami evitó en todo momento mirarlo. Eso divertía aún más a Mamoru. Cuando Asami levantó la vista para verlo él se quedó mirando la tostada que tenía en la mano como si no la hubiera estado observando. De reojo vio como ella sonreía con travesura en su rostro. Se levantó del asiento y se puso al lado del chico. Él la miró con una ceja arqueada, sabía que en esos momentos el juego iba a cambiar. Dejó la tostada en la bandeja y apoyó su codo en la mesa y su cabeza en su mano con aires de aburrimiento. Ella sonrió con ternura y él finalmente entendió su juego. Mamoru la cogió de la mano y dejó que se sentara en su regazo. Ella lo besó y luego acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Él le acarició la frente con mucha dulzura y sonrió viéndola.

— Si seguimos así me vas a hacer volver a tomar el medicamento... —se quejó ella en un susurro casi inaudible.

— ¿Cuánto llevas sin tomártelo? —preguntó él.

— Cuatro meses.

— Entonces deberíamos de evitarlo para que sigas este récord, ¿no? —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella. Asami cogió el trozo de tostada que él había dejado y lo acercó a la boca del chico. Él la mordió sin dejar de mirar a la chica en los ojos—. Mmmmm... está mucho más rica así.

Asami se rió y él abrió la boca para que le diera el último trozo. Asami le acercó la tostada al labio inferior y cuando él iba a acercarse para comer, ella lo apartó un poco. Mamoru persiguió el trozo de tostada durante un poquito rato, hasta que Asami lo puso justo delante de sus labios. El chico sonrió ampliamente y volvió a acercarse lentamente. Ella apartó de nuevo la tostada y acercó un poco sus labios para terminar besándolo. Él la rodeó por detrás del cuello correspondiendo ese beso profundo y lento. Asami cerró los ojos y Mamoru se apartó de ella un poco y sonrió. Para él era muy fácil hacer que la chica se sintiera débil y desprotegida, a la vez que segura y fuerte. La miró con ternura. Sus labios un poco abiertos y humedecidos, sus mejillas levemente rosadas, su frente libre de arrugas y por lo tanto de preocupaciones, sus ojos cerrados débilmente esperando por la continuación de ese beso. Al lado de la mejilla de la chica estaba su mano aún aguantando el trozo de tostada. Mamoru sonrió con malicia. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, fundiéndose en un beso dulce. En cuanto se separaron, ella abrió sus ojos débilmente y él aprovechó para abrir la boca en la mano de la chica, rozando con sus labios en los dedos de ella. Asami se sorprendió de lo que él había hecho. Él sonrió mirándola a los ojos de nuevo y ella sonrió traviesa también mirándolo. Se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo movió lentamente girándolo. Mamoru se rió.

— Son los trozos de mi tostada —se quejó. Ella se rió. Mamoru cogió el trozo de tostada que ella había dejado y sonrió mientras ella la mordía. En cuanto ella terminó de comer, Mamoru puso su dedo en los labios de ella y ella lo mordió débilmente—. ¿Lo ves? Se hace así…

Asami rodó los ojos y sonrió mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza.

— Dime, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? —susurró la chica mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del chico.

— Bueno, tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero todas empiezan contigo cambiándote de ropa —sonrió él. Asami se apartó y lo miró con tristeza—. No pongas esa cara

— Esto me gusta —se quejó ella

— Yo no te digo que no me gusta que vayas vestida así —se rió él señalando la camisa—. Digo que si tenemos que salir de aquí en algún momento no irás vestida con eso.

— Pero… —Asami puso sus manos con las largas mangas tapando su boca y su nariz—. Es que huele a ti —Mamoru enrojeció levemente y ella se rió.

— Vete ahora antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir —se quejó él.

— Sí, sí —ella se levantó del asiento y él la rodeó por la cintura—. Así no hay quién se mueva.

— Me he arrepentido antes de tiempo —suspiró él.

— Mamoru.

— ¿Sí?

— Mis piernas no van a aguantarme —advirtió ella.

— Tranquila te aguanto yo… —se rió él.

— Te lo digo en serio, se me está yendo la cabe… ¡ah! —él la cogió en brazos y sonrió—. Mamoru suéltame —se quejó.

— No.

— Suéltame, por favor —pidió Asami con un tono autoritario.

— ¿Cómo haces para cada día pesar menos? —preguntó él.

— ¿De qué hablas? Suéltame ya… —ella rodó los ojos.

Mamoru sonrió y dio una vuelta con rapidez sobre sí mismo, haciendo que Asami se tuviera que agarrar a su cuello.

— Si no te sueltas no puedo soltarte —sonrió él besándola en la mejilla.

— Cállate —se quejó ella.

— Está bien —sonrió él acercándose en la cama y dejándola encima.

Ella se soltó y lo miró. Él se sentó a su lado, de nuevo llevaba un rostro preocupado.

— Estoy bien ya deja de mirarme así —susurró ella—. Solo que llevo mucho rato con el corazón a cien…

— Mientras no llegues a doscientos no creo que tengas problemas —susurró él apoyando su frente en la de ella.

— A doscientos, podría ser peligroso para ti —se rió ella tímidamente cerrando los ojos—. Si ya es difícil aguantarme con el corazón a cien.

— Cierto, no había pensado en eso —sonrió él apartándose. Ella lo miró sonriendo y él no pudo evitar abrazarla—. Te he agotado.

— Sí, tú y mi mente me habéis cansado —se quejó ella.

Mamoru se apartó y la miró.

— Me bastaba en que dijeras solo yo, pero bueno —el chico se levantó de la cama—. ¿Necesitas algo?

— Irme a duchar —suspiró ella señalando la puerta del baño.

— ¿Pretendes que lo haga yo? —preguntó él arqueando una ceja—. Esto está siendo cada vez mejor —murmuró luego sin que Asami pudiera entenderlo.

— No —la chica se rió—. Pretendo levantarme, irme hacia el baño, cerrar la puerta para que no entres y ducharme sin que me pongas nerviosa. Ah, me olvidé de decirte que antes debo coger ropa, no iré por ahí solo con esto encima —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Aguafiestas —suspiró él.

— Lo sé —se rió ella—. Y ahora ayúdame, anda. Tengo que levantarme despacio —la chica le tendió una mano y él tiró de ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Se quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, cogidos de la mano. Ella sonrió mientras él se acercaba un poco más a ella.

— ¿Seguro estás bien? —preguntó él en un susurro. Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Le besó en la mejilla y finalmente cogió su ropa y fue hacia el baño.

Por la tarde los dos se quedaron tumbados en las hamacas de la piscina. Estaban solos ya que el hotel hacía un espectáculo para los clientes y todo el mundo estaba a dentro. Ellos dos habían salido de allí hacía pocos minutos y se quedaron descansando bajo el sol.

— Qué bien se está aquí —susurró la chica con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

— Y que lo digas —respondió él con el libro en la mano.

— Dime, ¿qué lees? —Asami lo miró intrigada.

— Algo que me dijeron que me ayudaría a comprenderte más, pero de momento solo estoy riendo sin significado alguno —suspiró él levantando el libro.

— Supongo que Chizuko sería tan loca de recomendarte este libro —suspiró Asami viéndolo.

Él se rió y finalmente cerró el libro mientras Asami volvía a cerrar los ojos. El chico se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se sentó en la hamaca de ella. La chica lo miró.

— Ahora que estamos solos —el chico miró a su alrededor—. Y tenemos un poco de tiempo —se quedó mirando a la chica mordiéndose el labio—. Tengo algo que darte.

Ella frunció el ceño y finalmente lo miró con sorpresa.

— No pongas esa cara —se rió él—. Anda que tú puedes llevar cosas bajo tu ropa y yo no, ¿eh? —Asami se rió con él—. Cierra los ojos —susurró él. Ella lo hizo y Mamoru sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto con papel de regalo y encima una rosa roja. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie alrededor, se aseguró de que había quitado todas las espinas y se puso el tallo en la boca. Se acercó a ella para besarla. Fue un beso rápido, pero muy suave. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

— ¿Pero qué...? —se echó a reír. Se tapó la boca con una mano, pero aún así no podía parar de reír. Mamoru arqueó una ceja aún con la rosa en la boca mientras ella se cogía la barriga con las dos manos.

— Zí, feo que zí de haze gdazia —susurró él enrojeciendo aún con la flor en su boca.

— Perdona —susurró ella mordiéndose el labio inferior para dejar de reír. Le cogió la rosa con la mano—. ¿Cuál es el regalo aquí, tú o la rosa?

— Podría decirte yo, pero, quizás sería un poco raro que una rosa te regalara un Mamoru, ¿no crees? —preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros.

— Te amo demasiado —Asami le rodeó con los brazos por detrás del cuello y lo besó con ternura.

— Demasiado, ¿cómo debo de tomarme eso? —preguntó él apartándose un poco de ella aún en medio del agarre. Ella lo miró confundida—. ¿Es peligroso ese demasiado?

— Un poco, quizás —sonrió ella tímidamente—. Porque cada día es mejor que el anterior y perderte, supondría mi perdición —Mamoru se quedó mirando unos segundos sus ojos. De repente parecían brillar más de lo normal. Mamoru frunció el ceño mientras enrojecía más.

— Sí, vale, toma esto —suspiró él poniendo el paquete en medio de sus caras y desviando la mirada mientras Asami evitaba volver a reírse—. Ya es suficientemente vergonzoso hacer detalles así.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Asami apartándose de él y cogiendo el paquete— ¿Qué jamás volverás a hacerlo?

— Tenía planeado volver a hacerlo cuando se me hubieran terminado las ideas —él se encogió de hombros—. O simplemente cuando te olvidaras.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me olvide de esto? —preguntó ella haciendo pucheros.

— Bueno, entonces lo haré con una flor de desprecio y así quizás se volverá interesante.

— Ni se te ocurra —le amenazó ella fulminándolo con la mirada y protegiendo la flor con delicadeza entre sus manos y su pecho. Luego bajó la mirada hacia la flor—. La pobre se siente sola, tendrás que darle amigos —añadió mirando al chico con una cara infantil. Mamoru se quedó mirándola por unos segundos completamente en silencio, luego se echó a reír y se giró de espaldas a la chica—. ¿De qué te ríes si se puede saber?

— Te has parecido completamente a Ayako ahora —dijo él sin dejar de reír.

— ¿Me estás comparando con una niña ahora? —preguntó ella suspirando.

— Anda ábrelo —sonrió Mamoru señalando el paquete hacia ella.

Ella lo cogió y lo puso encima de sus piernas mientras dejaba la rosa a su lado con extremo cuidado. Desenvolvió el paquete sin destrozar el papel de regalo y lo destapó sin levantarlo, de modo que si alguien llegara en esos momentos no podrían saber el motivo por el que Asami estaba llorando, si no se ponían a su lado.

— ¿Y ahora por qué lloras? —preguntó Mamoru mientras la veía sonriendo tontamente y cubriéndose la boca con una mano en un intento de apagar un pequeño sollozo—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Esto es precioso —la chica lo miró mordiéndose el labio—. Mamoru...

— ¿Qué? —él sonrió mientras le ponía una mano encima de la cabeza y acariciaba suavemente el pelo—. Vamos, no llores ahora...

— Pero es que...

— Son todas las fotos que nos tomamos mientras estábamos saliendo esos pocos meses, sí —sonrió él atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla—. Es un álbum de fotos digitales, la última moda extraña —se rió haciendo que ella se riera tontamente de nuevo—. Pero vas a tener que hacerlo engordar, ¿eh? —sonrió apartándose un poco de ella para mirarla.

— Lo dices como si fuera un Tamagotchi —susurró ella.

— Más bien como un bebé, pero también cuenta esa parte —se rió él mientras volvía a abrazarla—. Vamos tranquilízate...

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, idiota? —se quejó ella escondiendo su cabeza entre sus ropas. Mamoru se apartó de ella y le acarició la cabeza de nuevo mientras buscaba la mirada baja de la chica—. Gracias.

Mamoru la besó en la frente y sonrió travieso. Ella lo besó en los labios fugazmente, pero en seguida volvieron a juntarlos, fundiéndose en un largo beso. Al cabo de poco rato, Asami estaba tumbada en la hamaca de nuevo y Mamoru estaba a su lado sentado, mientras ojeaban el pequeño álbum sin que ella apartara el papel de él. Mamoru mantenía un brazo rodeándola por la espalda y ella tenía una rodilla levantada para poder ver mejor el objeto.

— ¡¿Oiga usted, qué está haciendo?! —los dos se giraron a mirar al empleado del hotel que estaba en una esquina mirando donde ellos no podían ver. Se miraron y se levantaron de allí dejando sus cosas encima de la hamaca, luego se acercaron a ver al hombre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Había un hombre aquí, que no es cliente, haciendo fotos —se quejó él—. ¿Será posible? Hasta aquí ha llegado la competencia. Esta vez voy a quejarme seriamente.

Mamoru se encogió lentamente hasta terminar arrodillado al suelo.

— Espero que sea la competencia —susurró poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Asami mirándolo, mientras el trabajador del hotel los miraba a los dos.

— Ha sido demasiado vergonzoso para que ese tipo con la cámara sea un paparazzi... —se quejó él sin moverse. Asami se rió—. No tiene gracia. Nada de gracia.

— Ha sido la cosa más vergonzosa y más bonita que has hecho, así que... a mí no me importa, sinceramente —la chica sonrió viendo el lugar por el que se había ido el hombre. Mamoru levantó la vista hacia ella y suspiró.

— Eres tremendamente optimista, veo. Porque no es a ti a quien van a matar después de eso.

Ella sonrió hacia él y luego sacó la lengua a modo infantil.

* * *

Espero que se acuerden de este capítulo ya que no tendrán otro parecido (?)

me he dado cuenta de que tengo un capítulo mal situado y estoy trabajando rápido para remediar eso y también para quitar unos cuantos capítulos de relleno xD

Próximo capítulo: 'Vuelve Drake'.

Espero sus comentarios acerca de lo que les ha parecido :3

Mata na!

^^Shihoran^^


	3. Vuelve Drake

Buenas! Aquí de nuevo!

Este es un capítulo pequeño, pero sé que algunos lo echabais en falta jajajajaja y como el capítulo 4 definitivamente va a ser eliminado, pondré solo la parte importante de ese capítulo al final de este y así lo alargo XD eso de hacer corto se me hace realmente terrible, porque todos los capítulos son importantes para la evolución de los personajes. Por suerte me ayudó en que había un fallo enorme en la colocación de los capítulos en mi USB, así que he estado durante dos semanas intentando arreglarlo TT:TT qué trabajo! pero amo escribir, así que tengo que arreglarlo como sea XD por el momento sigo arreglando y en cuanto lo tenga arreglado intentaré subir más capítulos de golpe (si cierto personaje que hay por aquí me ayuda jejejejejejeje */* ). Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo ;)

 **Usagi Toxtle:** jajajajajaja me alegra que te guste XD nah, no lo matará hasta dentro de unos 20 capítulos (?) no si de escrito ya lo tengo XD pero tengo que escursar un poco capítulos, así que no sé si voy a ponerlo, porque es completo relleno XDDDD aquí tienes el otro :) graias :)

 **Angel-LauraR:** estoy intentando reducir para que no se haga tan largo, pero prometo un capítulo divertido al 22 referente a los dos anteriores jejejejeje acertaste, ese fue el mejor regalo :) espero que sigas disfrutando de los demás

 **Alice-KuroRabbit:** jajajajajajaja seeeeh! XDDDDD maldita, y porque no te conocí antes que eso no se hizo lemon XD bueno, en realidad, aún estoy a tiempo de hacerlo lemon :P hey! que tengo muchos capítulos de serenidad y felicidad en esta temporada... gracias a mi amado (seh, el del pelo azul amigo de tu marido, que saldrá pronto (no sé si en uno o dos capítulos, puesto que no sé si eliminar el 4o XD)). Pues la rosada no la tendrás hasta dentro de mucho, así que ten paciencia XDDD

13 de Junio

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Vuelve Drake_**

Chizuko se acercó a su hermana con pesadez. La levantaban temprano para ir a pasear un rato y hacer de velero de ella y Tetsuya. En esos momentos solo quería encontrar una cama en medio de la montaña y tumbarse en ella. Andaba con la espalda curvada demostrando su cansancio mientras delante de ella, Yuki y Tetsuya hablaban y se reían como si no se hubieran levantado de madrugada ni estuvieran andando cuando casi no había salido el sol. Seguían subiendo la pendiente del camino, rodeando la ciudad de Tokio iluminada con la electricidad de las farolas. Chizuko suspiró largamente y se puso recta de nuevo. Movió lentamente el cuello mientras observaba a los dos delante de ella. Yuki parecía tan feliz que ella no quería molestarla en esos momentos. Escuchó unos ruidos detrás, en medio de los árboles. Se giró a mirar. Si era un animalito, se pararía y sería la excusa perfecta para no seguirlos y volverse a casa a dormir. Sonrió mirando hacia el lugar. Pero en vez de un animal, salió un chico joven, que olía el aire del lugar. Tenía unos ojos azules intensos que a Chizuko le pareció que le daban fuerza a su carácter. Su pelo, rubio y largo hasta el medio de su espalda le recordaron una foto de Ginebra. Pero su belleza era tan perfecta que parecía más bien ser un actor que actuara de villano perfecto. En su oído izquierdo, llevaba un pendiente de color plateado, con forma de cruz.

— Uy… —Chizuko se quedó quieta mirándolo. Solo con esa sílaba, Yuki y Tetsuya se giraron a verla extrañados de que la chica hubiera dicho algo que no fuera 'quiero una cama' o 'estáis locos hacerme levantar tan pronto'. El chico iba vestido con un kimono oscuro y parecía llevar varios días en el bosque. Los dos que acompañaban a Chizuko se apresuraron a llegar con ella de nuevo, al ver que el tipo llevaba una shinai colgando de su espalda—. ¿Quién eres?

— Huele terrible. Christopher está cerca —el chico siguió oliendo al aire hasta pararse delante de Tetsuya.

— Esto es algo incómodo —dijo él con una cerca arqueada y observándolo con atención.

— Tú no eres Christopher —se quejó el joven mirándolo de arriba abajo.

— No —respondió Tetsuya frunciendo el ceño. No sabía si reírse de él o simplemente golpear al tipo por insultarlo. ¿Era un insulto? De algún modo así lo sentía.

— Pero hueles a negro —se quejó él.

— ¿Negro?

— Asesino de la Organización: negro —Tetsuya se apartó de él con rapidez levantando sus manos mientras el joven sacaba su shinai de su espalda con un movimiento rápido y la apuntaba hacia él amenazante—. Tú eres uno de ellos, ¿no es cierto?

— No me insultes, idiota —se quejó Tetsuya—. Soy agente del FBI. ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¿FBI? —preguntó él—. ¡¿He vuelto a América?!

Tetsuya miró confundido hacia Yuki que se encogió de hombros.

— Estás en Japón —dijo Chizuko mirándolo—. Esto de aquí es Tokio.

— ¿Y qué hacen agentes del FBI aquí? —preguntó él—. ¿Seguro habéis dejado a mi madre en paz ya?

— ¿Tu madre? —preguntó Tetsuya con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Aquí es dónde vive Kudo Shinichi, verdad? —preguntó—. Llevadme con él tiene que decirme dónde está mi madre.

— Este tío me está poniendo de los nervios —susurró Tetsuya con voz de enfado.

— Calma, calma —se rió Chizuko poniéndose delante del cantante—. A ver… explícanos quién eres y de qué conoces a Kudo-san.

— Me llamo Vineyard Drake —dijo él—. Tengo que encontrar a Kudo-san para que me cuente qué ha pasado con mi madre.

— ¿Vineyard Drake? —Tetsuya intentó recordar—. ¿Eres algún familiar de Chris?

— ¿Tú también conoces a mi madre? —el chico lo miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta? ¿O es que te dieron el veneno como a mí?

— Ahora no sé si pegarle —Tetsuya se giró de espaldas a él para intentar controlarse y Yuki sonrió divertida—. ¿En qué momento se cree que tengo treinta años? Y… un segundo —se giró a mirarlo— dijiste el veneno, ¿cuál?

— El de Sherry, ¿cuál va a ser? —preguntó Drake.

— ¿Cómo le van a dar el veneno de mi madre a un hijo de Vermouth? Eso no tiene sentido —se quejó el hijo de Shiho.

— Ah, ¡tú eres Tetsuya! —el joven lo señaló sorprendido—. El pequeño que daba vueltas por la mansión Kudo…

— ¿Pequeño que daba vueltas por la mansión Kudo? —Tetsuya miró a Yuki que se estaba riendo—. No recuerdo dar vueltas por ningún lugar —volvió a mirar a Drake.

— Claro que no, tenías un año —Drake se encogió de hombros—. Al fin y al cabo me fui de la casa de los Kudo tres días después de que naciera esa… ¿cómo era…? ¡Ah, Asami!

— ¡¿Cuántos años tienes tú?! —preguntó Tetsuya a modo de respuesta y claramente enojado.

— Eso no importa —sonrió él con superioridad, haciendo que Tetsuya se enojara aún más. Esta vez, Yuki se puso delante de él intentando calmarlo—. Entonces no sois malos.

— ¿En qué momento llegaste a esa conclusión? —preguntó Chizuko con una ceja arqueada.

— Más importante aún, ¿cómo llegaste tú solo a esta conclusión? —preguntó Tetsuya con una mirada fría.

Drake lo miró asustado.

— Tranquilízate Te-chan —susurró Yuki poniendo una mano encima de su pecho para intentar calmarlo.

— Niño, que me debes un respeto —se quejó Drake—. Que yo cambié tus pañales.

Yuki cogió a Tetsuya por los brazos con fuerza para asegurarse de que no se lanzara a su cuello.

— Seguro que no soy el único al que no le importa lo que hicieras —respondió él con una mirada mucho más fría aún que hizo que a Chizuko le recorriera un escalofrío en la espalda—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Vengar a mi madre —se quejó él.

— No sé dónde está tu madre, ni me importa —se quejó él—. Después de la muerte de Gin me importa poco lo que ocurra con esa gente.

— La muerte de Gin, ¿eh? —Drake sonrió—. Cierto, me había olvidado también de que tengo que encontrar a su asesino.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Chizuko antes de que Tetsuya se pusiera de nuevo con una postura defensiva.

— Para felicitarlo, por supuesto —sonrió—. Nadie había podido matar a mi padre y él lo consiguió. Un nuevo record en las listas de agentes activos.

— Fui yo —dijo Tetsuya con una ceja arqueada y cruzándose de brazos. Chizuko lo señaló mientras Yuki se quedaba mirando al chico confundida.

— No puedes ser tú —se rió Drake. Miró a Chizuko que afirmó con la cabeza aún señalándolo. Tetsuya bajó las manos de la chica mientras Drake miraba a Yuki.

— ¿A alguien más le ha parecido raro que dijera que su padre era Gin? —preguntó la chica.

— Ahora que lo dices... —Tetsuya lo miró.

— Es mi padre de fuerza biológica. Porque me dio el veneno cuando tenía diez años así que si me preguntas lo negaré —sonrió Drake—. ¿Y? ¿Qué hacéis por aquí a estas horas de la mañana? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— Pues enseñarle a mi hermana las cosas bonitas de la ciudad —se rió Yuki.

— Cómo si sacaran a pasear al perro —susurró Chizuko mirando a su hermana de reojo y acordándose de que tenía sueño—. Pero si está oscuro y no se ve nada —se quejó señalando las luces de Tokio.

— La salida del sol es hermosa —respondió Yuki.

— ¿Me habéis despertado temprano para ver salir algo que sale cada día? —preguntó ella fulminando a los dos con la mirada—. Ya os vale… yo me vuelvo… —la chica empezó a andar hacia abajo.

— Chizuko detente —susurró Yuki con una voz fría mientras sonreía. La chica se paró y la miró con cara aburrida.

— Ah, por cierto —Chizuko miró a Drake con una sonrisa—. ¿Y qué haces tú en este lugar?

— Estaba buscando la casa de los Kudo —se quejó él.

— ¿No crees que estás un poco lejos? —preguntó Yuki mirándolo.

— Bueno, vine a pie desde el aeropuerto —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tienes mala orientación, ¿eh? —preguntó Tetsuya con una sonrisa de burla.

— ¡En tus sueños! —gritó Drake enrojeciendo—. He ido directamente…

Tetsuya se rió.

— Tío, que el aeropuerto queda en línea recta desde aquí y con la casa de los Kudo al medio —informó Tetsuya—. Te has pasado el lugar…

Drake lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Ya lo llevo —suspiró Chizuko. Yuki sonrió.

— Cualquier cosa para largarte de aquí —dijo a su hermana.

— Él es mucho más agradable que vosotros dos —se quejó sacando la lengua hacia su hermana.

Yuki rodó los ojos.

— Haz lo que quieras… —dijo finalmente—. ¿Vamos? —añadió mirando a Tetsuya.

— Sí —sonrió el chico.

Los dos siguieron montaña arriba mientras Chizuko le sacaba la lengua a su hermana de nuevo con una mirada infantil.

— Anda vamos —suspiró Chizuko sonriendo hacia él—. Por aquí.

— ¿Conocéis a los Kudo entonces? —preguntó Drake intrigado.

— Claro que los conocemos —susurró ella—. Asami-chan es nuestra amiga.

— Ahá… —Drake se rió.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada. Pensaba que la familia Kudo parece ser que sigue siendo famosa por estos lugares —respondió él—. Siempre los Kudo.

— ¿Conoces a Asami-chan? —preguntó Chizuko.

— No —respondió él.

— Es una actriz muy famosa —informó ella.

— Vaya, entonces sí que están subiendo —se rió él.

— Dime, ¿quién es ese Christopher? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Un enemigo —respondió Drake—. Tengo que derrotarlo como sea.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

— ¡Es más fuerte que yo! —gritó él—. ¡Y el tipo se ríe de mí por eso!

— ¡¿Eres idiota?! —gritó Chizuko parándose—. ¡¿Solo por eso?!

— ¿Cómo? —Drake la miró confundido.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —gritó de nuevo.

— ¡Vale! —gritó él mirando hacia atrás. Notaba que Tetsuya y Yuki les estaban siguiendo a escondidas—. ¡Aclaremos una cosa, chica! ¡No soy un débil del que se…!

— ¡Chi-zu-ko! —Drake la miró sin entender porque lo había interrumpido—. Me llamo Shiroma Chizuko. No importa que seas un débil o no. Si tú corazón es fuerte no hace falta que te pelees con él. Siempre son mejores los chicos que saben eludir una batalla que los que la provocan.

— Me debe esa pelea —se quejó él.

— Entonces eres el hazmerreír de los hombres —respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y continuando el camino.

— ¿Disculpa? —Drake la siguió y se puso a su lado con dos pasos—. ¿Cómo dices eso de mí?

— La guerra no es buena, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

— Sí claro… —Drake resopló largamente—. ¿Qué eres una pacifista o algo por el estilo?

— Amante de la vida si prefieres decirlo, pero gracias por esta categoría tan mala —la chica frunció el ceño y lo miró—. ¿A dónde vas? —el chico se paró y la miró. Drake se había salido del camino y se estaba alejando de ella por el medio del bosque—. Tienes que seguir el camino —señaló el camino de tierra que delimitaba el bosque. El chico parecía confundido. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió al camino—. Tienes que seguir el camino de tierra.

— Lo estaba siguiendo —dijo él siguiendo por la pendiente mientras Chizuko lo miraba parada. Si no fuera por la oscuridad, la chica hubiera dicho que Drake se estaba ruborizando—. Anda vamos, que a estas alturas llegaremos a mediodía.

— Sí, claro —sonrió la chica. El chico tenía un sentido de la orientación completamente nulo.

Drake murmuró algo parecido a un 'es idéntica a Yui', que Chizuko no entendió. En varias ocasiones, ella tuvo que decirle que se iba del camino. Estuvieron hablando durante todo el rato, mientras el sol salía para dar los buenos días a la ciudad. Chizuko le informó de que Asami se había ido a Hokkaido. En varias ocasiones, Drake miró hacia atrás, seguía sintiendo las presencias de Tetsuya y Yuki detrás de ellos, pero aún así no dijo nada. Cuando miraba a la chica, notaba que ella sabía que los estaban siguiendo, pero como no le importaba, él seguía sin decir nada. Hasta que llegaron a la casa Kudo encontrándose a Shinichi que salía de la casa.

* * *

16 de Junio

.

Un pequeño pitido en medio de la música le indicó que le habían enviado un mensaje. Asami soltó su lápiz y se apartó los auriculares de los oídos, dejándolos apoyados en su cuello. Cogió su teléfono y abrió el mensaje. '¿Qué haces?'. Sonrió. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a Mamoru que no pudo evitar responderle. 'Añorarte...'. La respuesta no tardó en llegar 'Jajajajaja es en serio...'. Asami arqueó una ceja '¿No me ves capaz de añorarte?'. Se levantó del escritorio, cogiendo los papeles, su lápiz y su teléfono y se tumbó en la cama bocabajo. '¿Molesto?'. Asami arrugó la nariz a modo de enfado. Así nunca aprendería esa dichosa frase que se le había trabado. 'Jamás. Estoy estudiando mi nuevo trabajo, por el que me han aceptado y escuchando música'. Dejó su teléfono al lado del papel y volvió a ponerse los auriculares a los oídos, mientras volvía a repasar mentalmente ese enorme párrafo, olvidando de nuevo la última frase. Dejó caer su cabeza en los papeles frustrada. Esa frase era demasiado para ella. Miró un momento su teléfono, Mamoru no le respondía. Cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en los papeles intentando repasar mentalmente de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y miró el papel, se había equivocado cuatro veces en las palabras. De nuevo bajó la cabeza mientras escuchaba otro pitido. Cogió el teléfono con una sonrisa. '¡Bu!'. Se quedó mirando la extraña palabra. O Mamoru se había vuelto loco o realmente estaba muy aburrido. De repente se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna de las dos posibilidades existentes. Suspiró mientras se giraba mirando hacia atrás. Mamoru sonreía de pie en la puerta, apoyado en el umbral con los brazos cruzados.

— Ahora sí molestas —se rió mientras se quitaba los auriculares de los oídos.

— De acuerdo —Mamoru se giró para irse y ella se levantó corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo por la espalda—. Oye, que has dicho que molesto...

— Cállate y bésame de una vez —se quejó ella en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Él sonrió complacido y se giró en medio del agarre de la chica, para abrazarla también. Asami soltó un pequeño soplido. Seguía sintiéndose protegida en sus brazos. Se separaron unos segundos para besarse, luego Mamoru la rodeó con los brazos en la cintura y la alzó adentrándola en la habitación y haciendo que ella se riera. La dejó sentada en la cama. Luego volvió hacia la puerta y la cerró con lentitud, sin hacer ruido. Volvió de nuevo hacia la cama mientras Asami lo observaba con detenimiento. Se movía con un aire misterioso y ligero, pero aún así sin hacer nada de ruido. El chico la tumbó delicadamente en la cama y luego se puso encima de ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué has venido? —susurró ella.

— Porque yo también te extraño —respondió él besándola en la mejilla—. Si te molesto me voy —sonrió apartándose.

— Deja de decir eso —se quejó ella rodeándolo por el cuello. Él la besó en los labios sonriendo triunfal. Luego la besó en el cuello lentamente—. Detente… —susurró la chica soltándose e intentando apartarlo—. Mis padres… y mi hermano…

— Se han ido —respondió Mamoru apartándose y mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿A dónde?

— Iba a llamar y abrieron la puerta, hace ya unos diez minutos más o menos —se rió Mamoru—. Han ido al cine…

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Asami—. ¿Llevas diez minutos mirándome desde la puerta?

— Sí —sonrió él. Ella arqueó una ceja—. Aunque parece que no te extrañe que se hayan ido sin decirte nada.

— No importa —se encogió de hombros y lo rodeó por el cuello de nuevo dejando que él la besara en la mejilla.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó él sonriendo con malicia—. Deberías de estudiar.

— Esa dichosa frase se me ha trabado y llevo horas con ella —se quejó Asami chasqueando la lengua—. Porque la deje durante un rato, no creo que se enfade y decida no entrar jamás en mi cabeza de manera correcta.

— ¿Las frases pueden hacer eso en tu cabeza? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Espero que no —se rió ella—. Ahora en serio, ¿por qué has venido? —preguntó la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— Me parece difícil de entender que pienses que ha sido por otra cosa que no sea verte —se quejó él.

— No te hubieras tomado tantas molestias para hacerme reír —respondió ella—. Simplemente asustándome te hubiera bastado suficiente y aún te sobraría humor para más.

— Maldición, tendría que haberlo hecho del otro modo —suspiró él—. Tú no miras la pagina de tus fans que tan bien ha hecho Chieko, ¿verdad? —preguntó alzando el teléfono de la chica y abriendo la página para mostrarle.

— No acostumbro a interesarme por una panda de pervertidos que se dedican a delirar sobre cómo sería en la cama o cosas como estas —respondió ella en un soplido. Mamoru la miró desconcertado.

— ¿En serio hacen eso?

— Y tú solo miras las partes aburridas de la página de mis fans que tan bien ha hecho Chii-chan —se rió ella.

Él la fulminó con la mirada y luego le mostró la pantalla del teléfono. Asami observó atentamente un pequeño escrito que habían hecho y del que muchos de sus fans la defendían.

'Vas a arrepentirte de lo que has hecho a mi familia. Pagarás con la misma moneda.'

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella.

— No lo sé, por eso vine —susurró Mamoru sentándose en la cama—. Ese tipo te odia —Asami se levantó y volvió a mirar su teléfono—. No te preocupes, seguramente será una broma de mal gusto.

— No me gusta que me odien —se quejó ella.

— A nadie le gusta —susurró Mamoru—. Para seguir adelante siempre gustarás a algunos y te odiarán los demás. Y la verdad, me alegro de que sea así, porque no podría vivir si todos los hombres amaran a Asami solamente. Tendría mucha competencia que quitar del medio.

Asami sonrió y lo abrazó.

— Eres todo un galán —añadió en un susurro para separarse de él de nuevo y tumbarse en la cama. Mamoru se puso encima de ella de nuevo y la besó en los labios.

— Bueno yo hubiera dicho celoso, pero no importa —se rió él.

— ¿Qué hubieras respondido si te hubiera dicho celoso? —preguntó curiosa ella.

— Que sí, ya lo sé que lo soy… y con mucho orgullo además —se rió.

— No es algo por lo que enorgullecerse —respondió Asami rodando los ojos mientras Mamoru le ponía las manos por debajo del jersey y la besaba en el cuello. El chico se encogió de hombros mientras la seguía besando. Asami escuchó de nuevo un pitido en su teléfono—. ¿Me enviaste otro mensaje?

— Yo no —sonrió besándola fugazmente en los labios—. Tengo las manos ocupadas…

Asami rodó los ojos y abrió el teléfono, mirándolo por encima del hombro del chico, mientras él la besaba al cuello de nuevo. Asami se mordió el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño al ver que le habían mandado una fotografía.

— Espera… —Asami se soltó del chico haciendo que él la mirara intrigado—. ¿Qué es esto? —se incorporó haciendo que Mamoru se apartara.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Mamoru miró como la chica movía su teléfono y agrandaba su pantalla—. ¿Estás bien? —Asami había palidecido y empezaba a temblar. Mamoru le cogió el teléfono de la mano y lo miró mientras la abrazaba. En la foto estaba Yoh con la ropa que Mamoru le había visto cuando salían. También supuso que lo demás que se veía de allí eran Shinichi y Ran, pero estaban medio borrosos. Pero lo que más incomodaba de esa foto era que parecía como si lo mirara desde una mira de francotirador. Alejó la fotografía un poco para ver que realmente era un rifle lo que estaba apuntando al pequeño—. Tranquila, no va a pasar nada… —susurró Mamoru al oído de la chica escuchando un sollozo de ella. Miró el remitente del mensaje, pero no parecía conocer el teléfono. Además de que parecía que quien fuera que fuese, le había enviado muchos otros mensajes a la chica desde que había vuelto a la ciudad. La mayoría amenazas—. ¿Quién te lo envía? —ella no dijo nada. Se abrazó con fuerza al chico intentando controlar sus temblores—. Asami, tranquila… —él le acarició el pelo suavemente—. Si te han enviado una foto significa que de momento no van a hacer nada —aún diciendo eso, Mamoru estaba preocupado, y sabía que Asami no dejaría de estarlo aunque esas palabras fueran ciertas. Envió la fotografía a su teléfono y también el número de teléfono. Luego lo investigaría. Dejó el teléfono de la chica encima de la cama y se sacó el suyo asegurándose de que había recibido las dos cosas. Luego escribió un mensaje corto a su padre. 'Ha ocurrido algo, me quedo más tiempo en casa de los Kudo'. Se separó de ella y la miró mientras ella lloraba débilmente con la mirada perdida en la cama—. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que te llevaba malas noticias y veo que no soy el único —sonrió. Asami lo miró desconcertada—. Perdona ha sido una broma de mal gusto. Pero, lleva unos días enviándote mensajes de estos. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

— No importa —susurró ella—. Lo siento.

— No importa. Lo siento —repitió él intentando imitar la voz apenada de ella—. A ver… —Mamoru le hizo levantar la vista—. Sí importa y mucho siendo que te amenazan con esto —se quejó—. Lo sientes: no lo sientas, simplemente dilo, no intentes mentirme o esconderme estas cosas Asami, por favor... —le acarició la mejilla tiernamente secándole una lágrima—. Haciendo esto no conseguirás nada a parte de hacerte daño a ti misma... —Mamoru le acarició la cabeza sonriendo. Ella afirmó con la cabeza lentamente, se encogió como una pequeña bola, abrazándose las rodillas—. Todo estará bien.

El teléfono de Mamoru vibró levemente encima de la cama de la chica. Él lo cogió y miró en la pantalla. '¿Qué ha pasado?'. Su padre como siempre no podía callarse nada. Mamoru abrazó a Asami mientras enviaba la fotografía junto al teléfono a su padre '¿Puedes investigar esto? Ha sido tomada no hace ni veinte minutos...'. Dejó el teléfono en la cama de nuevo y apartó las manos de la chica de sus rodillas. Asami lo miró sin entender lo que hacía. Él sonrió mientras estiraba las piernas de la chica en la cama. Asami dejó que hiciera él lo que quisiera mientras sonreía de esa manera. Mamoru levantó las manos de la chica, los puso encima de sus propios hombros y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella. Luego, tumbó a la chica en la cama y él se tumbó de lado, los dos abrazados.

— Es muy egoísta esto de abrazarte a ti misma... —dijo Mamoru con una voz muy baja y una sonrisa mientras la atraía hacia él—. Yo también quiero ser abrazado por los brazos de Asami —añadió con una pequeña mueca infantil.

Ella sonrió tristemente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que mientras Mamoru estuviera con ella, al chico ya se le habrían ocurrido miles de maneras de solucionar lo que había pasado con esa foto. Y de seguro alguna de esas ideas ya estaría en marcha.

.

— ¿Diga? —Shinichi rodó los ojos. Hasta toparse con la figura de Ran señalando un jersey infantil que Yoh de seguro quería, pero que ponía malas caras con él porque 'él ya era un niño grande'.

— Kudo, te envío una foto de algo que deberías ver. No te alteres bajo ningún concepto. Mamoru acaba de enviarme esto que de seguro tu hija no te ha dicho nada —informó Heiji con voz alterada. Shinichi frunció el ceño mientras se miraba el teléfono por unos momentos recibiendo la foto—. Mamoru dice que la hicieron no hace ni veinte minutos, ¿ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal ahora?

— Será posible —Shinichi chasqueó la lengua haciendo que Yoh y Ran se giraran a verlo—. Por supuesto que es de ahora. ¿Quién...?

— No se te ocurra moverte, Kudo —suspiró Heiji—. Voy ahora mismo a averiguarlo así que tú sigue como si nada.

— Cómo si nada, ¿en serio crees que seré capaz de eso? —Shinichi rodó los ojos.

— Oye, que el impulsivo soy yo —se rió Heiji—. No te preocupes, estoy yendo de camino a comisaría, seguro que Miwako-san o Takagi querrán ayudarme.

— Sí, por supuesto —sonrió Shinichi—. Te dejo el caos a ti, pues.

— Por supuesto, y no te enfades con Asami. Mamoru ni siquiera lo sabía tampoco... —suspiró el moreno antes de colgar.

— ¿Cómo no quiere que me enfade con ella? —suspiró hondo. No podía enfadarse con Asami porque entonces la chica lo escondería aún más y sufriría completamente sola—. Yoh, ¿puedes protegerte? —preguntó inclinándose para poner su cabeza a la altura del pequeño.

— Shinichi, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ran haciendo que el policía se incorporara para ver a su esposa.

— Han amenazado a Asami de nuevo —suspiró él mostrándole la imagen del teléfono. Ran se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito al reconocer lo que era—. Tranquila, Hattori ahora mismo va a averiguar todo. Yoh, ¿te ves capaz de protegerte a ti mismo? —Shinichi lo miró y el niño afirmó con la cabeza. Shinichi volvió a inclinarse para que él pudiera verlo bien—. Tu hermana no debe de saber que sabemos esto —Yoh volvió a afirmar con la cabeza—. Ahora mira esto. Vas a tener que estar muy atento a lo que pase a tu alrededor —Shinichi le mostró la foto—. Si oyes disparos o tienes algún indicio de que te están disparando, jamás te quedes quieto, busca una esquina para esconderte y aléjate del lugar cuanto antes, ¿me has oído bien? —Yoh volvió a afirmar con la cabeza—. Serás capaz de protegerte a ti mismo, ¿verdad?

— Estaré bien, papá —susurró el niño.

* * *

*VINEYARD DRAKE (ヴィンヤード・ドレイコ), 35 años (aparenta 25 debido al APTX4869). Nació el 15 de Diciembre. Su nombre significa 'Dragón'. Sus padres son: Vineyard Chris y Ginebra.

Próximo capítulo: 'Locura tipo Shiroma'

Alice-KuroRabbit, ahí sale mi amor (?) aunque en realidad empiezo a odiarlo XD (amigo de Mikuo (?))


	4. Locura tipo Shiroma

¡Hola! ¡Aquí un nuevo capítulo de Por los Años III!

 **Alice-KuroRabbitt:** jajajaja pobre asami! de nuevo escondiendo XD en realidad, no es la única que lo hace, y lo irás viendo ;) tranquila no mataré a Yoh è.é irás conociendo más a Yuki y Chizuko en esta temporada, y empezarás a ver el porqué a partir de estos tres capítulos que vienen :) y sabes que no pensé bien en la reacción de Shin? ahora me parece absurda XD pero en realidad, esto es porque Yoh ya ha luchado, en este año que Asami estuvo desaparecida, así que Shinichi sabe que puede protegerse :) de hecho, escribí una escena de Yoh, que saldrá mucho más adelante, de él con suficiente fuerza como para enviar a un chico de un puñetazo unos metros más allá (?) exagerado? no: hijo de Ran (?), pero bueno, ya lo verás XDDDD

18 de Junio

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Locura tipo Shiroma._**

— ¿Quiere un poco más de agua? —Chizuko lo miró y él negó con la cabeza. Extrañamente ese chico le resultaba familiar. Tenía el pelo de color azul oscuro y poco a poco le iba cambiando a un color verde. En su oído izquierdo llevaba un pequeño pendiente de oro. Llevaba una camisa blanca con los botones desabrochados y una corbata medio deshecha alrededor de su cuello. Él la miró levantando la cabeza por encima de la carpeta. Chizuko frunció el ceño. Parecía un pequeño gato completamente perdido. Drake le recordaba a él. Pero había algo más que molestaba a Chizuko de ese chico—. Tómese su tiempo… —susurró la chica antes de irse. Los ojos fríos de ese chico, el izquierdo de color azul y el otro de color verde, la hicieron mirar atrás cuando pasó por su lado. Esos extraños ojos realmente le recordaban a alguien. Al mirar atrás vio en la carpeta una fotografía que el chico miraba con mucha curiosidad—. Jodie-sensei… —el chico se giró con una mirada amenazante y Chizuko solo pudo bajar la mirada y girarse para irse—. Perdona —el chico le cogió la mano antes de que pudiera irse.

— La conoces, ¿verdad? —preguntó con la voz ronca y afónica y con un tono de desespero. Chizuko afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Quién es?

— Una mujer que nos secuestró a mi hermana y a mí hace unos años —susurró ella resoplando largamente.

— Eso es imposible —dijo él volviendo a mirar la foto—. Ella tiene que ser una gran persona.

— Lo dices como si fuera algo obligatorio que ella fuera buena.

— ¿No es buena? —preguntó el chico con una mirada desconcertada. Chizuko miró detrás de la barra. Minoru estaba concentrado intentando que Drake, sentado en la barra, no se le comiera la comida que aún no estaba hecha. Sonrió y se sentó en el banco delante del joven—. ¿Por qué crees que no es buena?

— No es que yo lo crea… lo cree mi padre —susurró Chizuko—. Al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de su negocio, que es legal hasta los límites.

— ¿Su negocio? —el joven giró sus ojos desiguales hacia Minoru. Chizuko se rió.

— Él no es mi padre, es un… amigo de mi padre. Entonces, ¿por qué tiene que ser obligatoriamente una buena mujer?

— Chizuko deja de hacer el vago y trabaja, que para eso se te paga —se quejó Nao, un hombre de pelo oscuro y corto, con dos pendientes en el oído izquierdo, mientras salía de la cocina.

El joven sonrió tristemente cuando vio que Chizuko se levantaba con un suspiro.

— Ni siquiera me paga, solo lo ayudo… —informó Chizuko arqueando una ceja y haciendo que el joven sonriera. Se alejó de allí y él la siguió con la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó Chizuko mirando a Nao.

— ¿Sabes lo que nos hará tu padre si te pones a ligar ahora? —preguntó él golpeando a Minoru por apartarle la vista de la chica. Chizuko rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. Ahora vas a decirme que no es tú novio y que no te gusta en absoluto y no sé cuantas cosas más.

— No, iba a decir que por muy guapo que sea, ese chico está perdido —respondió Chizuko bufando largamente y cogiendo un plato que Nao le daba.

— Sí, claro, y yo me llamo Idiota de apellido —respondió él—. Vete a servir las mesas, recuerda que tu padre tiene que venir en breve. Y tú, vigílala un poco, que luego nos matan a nosotros dos —añadió girándose hacia Minoru. El hombre miró desconcertado a Nao—. Que la vigiles, que cuando venga el jefe va a matarnos a los dos si se nos ha desmadrado…

Minoru afirmó con la cabeza y Nao se fue a la cocina.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Chizuko mirando a Minoru cuando el hombre desapareció por la puerta.

— Vete a saber, seguro tiene que pedir algo a tu padre —respondió Minoru negando con la cabeza y volviendo la vista hacia la comida que él estaba preparando—. Oiga deje de comer de una vez…

— No fuedo, ezdá muy dico… —dijo Drake con la boca llena. Chizuko suspiró y los dos la miraron— ¿En qué piensas?

— Nada, no importa —Chizuko sonrió y se fue a llevar el plato a la mesa.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Drake con el ceño fruncido mirándola.

— Seguramente ahora mismo estará pensando en cómo ayudar a ese chico 'perdido'.

— ¿Qué chico? —Drake miró a Minoru.

— No sé. Estaba concentrado mirando que no te me comieras mis bolitas —Minoru lo fulminó con la mirada y Drake se apartó de él.

— ¿Te has escuchado lo que acabas de decir? Tus bolitas espero que estén enteras, porque yo me he comido las bolitas de pulpo —respondió Drake.

Minoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se apartó de él.

El chico estuvo siguiendo con la mirada a Chizuko en todo momento. La chica sentía sus ojos clavados en ella, pero en ningún momento pudo sentarse a hablar con él. Nao la mantenía ocupada para eso. Minoru se ofreció voluntariamente a servir a ese chico. Una de las veces en que se le acercó, se sentó en la mesa delante de él, habló muy rápido y el joven finalmente se levantó y se alejó de allí con la carpeta entre sus ropas y una mochila encima de su hombro.

.

Al cabo de un rato, Chizuko observó el lugar entero, toda la gente se había ido ya. Chizuko se sentó en la barra y miró por la ventana distraída. Realmente le parecía que ese chico lo conocía de algo, pero no sabía relacionarlo. Su pelo teñido le había llamado demasiado la atención, al igual que sus ojos. Se preguntaba el motivo por el que quería que Jodie-sensei fuera buena persona. Claro que lo era, pero su método de expresión había sido un poco extraño. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Minoru se puso detrás de ella en la barra y le puso delante un plato de comida. Distraída por el olor, empezó a comer las patatas fritas con los dedos, mientras seguía mirando por la ventana. Minoru la miró extrañado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó viendo que ni siquiera le había dado las gracias. Chizuko no respondió. Su cabeza estaba muy lejos de la realidad en esos momentos. Minoru se la quedó mirando luego abrió la puerta de la cocina—. Oye, Nao, mira esto…

El hombre salió de la cocina y se la quedó mirando.

— ¿No es hora de que venga el jefe, ya? —preguntó Mirando hacia Minoru, que afirmó con la cabeza. Nao pasó una mano por delante de la chica y ella siguió mirando por la ventana. Sonrió—. Bien, pongámosle picante.

— Oye, sabes que odia el picante, luego se pasará el día quejándose de que tiene sed —suspiró Minoru al ver que el hombre se giraba detrás de la barra y sacaba un pote de un color granate y con dos líneas blancas alrededor—. Vamos, Nao… —el hombre le puso un poco de líquido rojo en la patata que Chizuko estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca. Ella se la comió sin cambiar su aspecto distraído. Minoru y Nao se miraron y luego volvieron a mirarla—. Pues sí que está mal, la pobre…

— ¡SHIROMA CHIZUKO QUITATE ESTE DIS…! —Jaaku entró por la puerta gritando y se calló de golpe. El lugar estaba demasiado silencioso y Chizuko no se había puesto ningún disfraz ni estaba haciendo el loco como siempre—. ¿Qué le pasa? —el hombre se acercó a ellos y la miró, luego miró el lugar por donde miraba.

— No sé, jefe —dijo Nao intentando imitar un acento mejicano—. Le hemos puesto picante y no ha llorado… —Minoru le dio un codazo haciendo que el hombre volviera a su acento normal—. No ha hecho ni dicho nada. Mira —Nao le puso de nuevo la salsa en la patata que Chizuko se llevaba en la boca. De nuevo ella no hizo nada distinto.

— ¿Es grave? —preguntó Minoru.

— Creo que mucho —respondió Nao—. No se ha quejado de la salsa más picante que tenemos.

— ¿Tú estás loco? —preguntó Minoru mientras el padre de la chica le daba una pequeña colleja—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle la más picante? —Minoru rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Es que quieres que te mate?

El padre le pasó la mano por delante de la cara a Chizuko.

— Yo de ti haría más comida —suspiró el padre—. Si no tiene comida y vuelve a la realidad va a matarte. Y hoy no está Yuki para calmarla.

Nao salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

— ¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó Minoru guardando el pote en un cajón para que la chica no lo viera si volvía a la realidad—. ¿Matarla a comida?

— De momento es nuestra supervivencia hacer eso…

— Solo me queda un plato de patatas, un pimiento rojo y 5 galletas de coco —dijo Nao sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

— Algo es algo, trae eso —dijo Minoru.

— De acuerdo —Nao volvió a dentro la cocina y luego sacó un plato con todo encima. Minoru se apresuró a quitar las galletas—. ¿Qué haces?

— Recuerdas que no le gusta el coco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jaaku—. Aunque con este pequeño plato, no habrá suficiente —los tres miraron el plato que había llevado—. Mézclalo al medio, si no nota el olor quizás se lo coma y tardará más en darse cuenta.

Minoru partió las galletas en varios trozos y lo puso en el plato. En cuanto Chizuko se terminó las patatas, le cambiaron el plato y ella siguió comiendo como si nada. Al cabo de unos minutos, Chizuko ya estaba terminando de comer. Los tres se miraron con desespero que se había comido todo y solo le quedaban un par de patatas.

— Huyamos… —susurró Nao, llevándose un golpe por parte de los otros dos—. Cierto, si la dejamos sola podría hacerse daño o destrozarnos el restaurante. Entonces… escondámonos —Chizuko cogió una de las patatas y los tres hombres echaron a correr a una esquina del lugar y se escondieron debajo de una mesa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Jaaku mientras se arrodillaban.

— Se lo cuento si muero, ¿vale? —respondió Nao llevándose una colleja de Minoru.

— ¿Por qué si mueres? —preguntó Jaaku viendo como Chizuko se ponía la última patata en la boca. Nao hizo una risita nerviosa.

— Porque si sobrevivo y se lo cuento me mata usted —se quejó Nao—. Aunque, bien mirado, ha sido porque este de aquí se entretuvo con los Takoyaki —añadió señalando a Minoru.

El hombre hizo un pequeño 'Sht' para que se callaran. Los tres miraron como Chizuko bajaba distraída la mano hacia el plato. Al no encontrar nada, la chica simplemente dejó la mano encima del objeto y siguió como si nada. Los tres se levantaron de golpe y se acercaron corriendo hacia ella.

— Le ha cogido fuerte… —Minoru frunció el ceño y volvió a pasarle la mano por la cara.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Jaaku sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y mirando a Nao.

— Estaba hablando con un joven en esa mesa y de repente se sentó delante de él —respondió el hombre tragando sonoramente mientras Jaaku se quedaba a medias de marcar un número al teléfono.

— ¿No estaría…?

— Riendo, sí —susurró Nao completando la frase del hombre que puso una cara de enojo al acto.

— Venga ya, que Chizuko se ríe siempre con muchos hombres —respondió Minoru rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza a modo de 'no tienen remedio'. Jaaku le cogió del cuello de la camisa amenazante—. Jefe, mal le pese, es cierto. Tiene muchos amigos, igual que Yuki.

— Yuki no me…

— No diga que no le importa, cuando hace medio año estaba cogiendo una espada del baúl para matar a cualquiera que se le acercase —dijo Nao suspirando.

— Da igual, es mi pequeña —se quejó Jaaku—. La última pequeña.

— Que tiene 18 años y ya es mayor de edad —informó Minoru riendo.

— Y que ha abandonado la realidad más de lo habitual —interrumpió Nao la risa del hombre.

— Cierto —dijeron los otros dos. Los tres volvieron a mirar a la chica. Jaaku terminó de marcar el número y descolgó.

.

— Papá, ya puede estarse muriendo tu maldito gato, porque si no voy a hacerte picadillo —dijo la voz de Yuki al descolgar—. Te dije que no estaría en dos días y solo has tardado 28 horas en llamar, aún no han pasado las 48.

— Tu hermana, ha dejado la realidad… de nuevo —susurró Jaaku poniendo el altavoz al aparato.

— Zarandéala un poco —suspiró Yuki—. Si me disculpas estoy metida en un buen lí…

— Picante.

— ¿De qué hablas Minoru?

— Le hemos dado el picante más potente que hay, se le ha terminado la comida y se ha comido galletas de coco mezcladas con las patatas —informó Nao—. Es más, se le ha terminado la comida y sigue igual.

— ¿Uh? —Yuki miró su teléfono. Esa casa estaba cada día más loca—. Por favor, que mal gusto debe de tener ahora la pobre. Zarandeadla de una vez.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —gritaron los tres a la vez.

— La última vez que la toqué me llamó pervertido —se quejó Jaaku.

— Y a mi me dio una paliza —añadió Minoru.

— Y a mi me hizo comer durante dos días plátano —añadió Nao. Los otros dos se lo quedaron mirando—. No me gusta el plátano, pero era eso o que me diera una paliza y yo tenía una audición.

— Me encanta que tengáis miedo a mi hermana, pero no me creo que seáis de la Yakuza con tantas pocas narices.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Tetsuya acercándose a Yuki.

— Que mi padre tiene miedo a mi hermana —suspiró ella. Tetsuya sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza—. Está bien, estaré aquí en un par de horas —colgó el teléfono—. ¿Ya terminaste?

— Sí, hemos terminado aquí —dijo él—. Vayamos a ver a tu hermana, luego tengo que ir a hablar con Hattori.

— Solo has interrogado a una persona —observó Yuki.

— Era una excusa para llevarte conmigo —respondió Tetsuya rodeándola por el cuello para atraerla hacia él—. Aunque no sabía que fueras tan inocente.

— La inocente es mi hermana —se defendió ella enrojeciendo.

— Claro —Tetsuya sonrió haciendo que ella enrojeciera más—. Vámonos entonces.

— Suéltame —susurró Yuki. Él negó con la cabeza—. A mi también me cuesta que me sueltes, pero si no, no puedo andar.

— Maldición, es cierto —Tetsuya frunció el ceño y se movió lentamente por los brazos, haciendo mover a Yuki en medio de su agarre—. ¿Tu hermana nos necesita urgente?

— Espero que no —respondió Yuki.

— Ven… —Tetsuya la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella lejos de la casa que allí había—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Se paró al lado de una valla de madera. Tetsuya sonrió girándose hacia Yuki. Le hizo señas para que se acercara más a él. Ella se acercó lentamente. Tetsuya le tapó los ojos y la empujó lentamente hacia el recinto de dentro de la valla. Le destapó los ojos cuando estuvieron al lado de la valla.

— Vaya —delante de ella había un caballo de color marrón, con montura puesta.

— La dueña es una fan mía, así que, me ha dicho que si queremos podemos montar —susurró Tetsuya abrazando la chica por la espalda—. ¿Quieres?

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Yuki girándose en medio de su agarre.

— Por supuesto —sonrió él besándole la mejilla—. Ve.

La soltó y Yuki le abrazó con fuerza. La chica se acercó al animal con lentitud y lo acarició. Era tan suave. Se subió con un pequeño salto y con mucho estilo. Cogió las riendas del animal que reaccionó a la voz de Yuki. El aire golpeando su cara, el viento frío y el pequeño trote, la hicieron sonreír. Era en momentos como esos, en que se sentía completamente libre. Cuando notaba la velocidad, cuando notaba un pequeño retumbar acelerado de su corazón. Abrió los brazos notando el aire. Tetsuya la observó dando una vuelta al campo vallado montada en el animal. Parecía estarlo disfrutando.

Al cabo de una hora, Yuki entraba al restaurante tirando de la mano de Tetsuya. Minoru, Nao y Jaaku estaban sentados al lado de Chizuko. Los tres los miraron al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y el padre saltó corriendo del banco con una expresión de enfado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Yuki preguntó antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo acerca de las manos unidas de los dos.

— Nada, no ha pasado nada —se quejó Minoru—. Por favor haz algo.

Yuki se soltó de Tetsuya cuando estuvo al lado de su hermana. Le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos.

— Chizuko —la llamó intentando que reaccionara. La chica no hizo nada.

— ¡GENIAL! —Tetsuya sonrió dando una palmada—. Ahora es cuando podemos aprovechar el momento para hacerle cosas.

— Olvídalo, te matará si la tocas —se rió Yuki—. Aunque sería una buena idea ahora mismo.

Tetsuya se rió mientras Yuki ponía sus manos encima de los hombros de Chizuko y la movía un poco.

— Yu… ki… —Chizuko la miró unos segundos, como si acabara de despertar—. ¡AGUA! ¡AGUA! ¡AGUA!

Minoru se apresuró a ir hacia detrás de la barra mientras Chizuko se cubría la boca con las manos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —preguntó Yuki mirando a Nao.

— Desde una media hora antes de llamarte, más o menos.

Minoru le dio un vaso de agua a Chizuko que lo bebió todo en pocos segundos.

— Qué mal gusto…

— Te han dado salsa picante y galletas de coco —sonrió Yuki con malicia.

Chizuko miró a todos y terminó con los ojos puestos en Tetsuya.

— Yo acabo de llegar con tu hermana, no me metas —se defendió él.

Chizuko se encogió de hombros y finalmente sonrió.

— ¿Y bien? —Yuki se cruzó de brazos mirando a su padre—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué la loca de mi hermana ha terminado de nuevo alucinando sola?

— Un chico —susurró Nao.

— Para el carro abuelo, no me pongas novio por estarme riendo con un chico —se quejó Chizuko mirándolo.

— ¿Abuelo? Solo tengo 44 años…

— Por las cosas que dices parece que tengas 70 o más —dijeron las dos gemelas a la vez. Yuki miró a su hermana.

— Estaba pensando —suspiró Chizuko—. Algo que no he entendido. Todos tenemos siempre un lado malo a nuestro corazón. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se empeña la gente en querer que los demás sean perfectos?

— Porque si tienes a tu lado alguien perfecto serás la envidia de todos —sonrió Tetsuya rodeando con un brazo a Yuki por los hombros.

La chica se apartó al acto de él.

— Estoy hablando en serio —dijo Chizuko arqueando una ceja.

— Y aunque parezca que no, yo también —se rió Tetsuya—. Es más, cuando quieres a alguien nunca le ves imperfecciones.

— Jodie-sensei está casada y no le van los críos —dijo Chizuko mirándolo como si estuviera loco y saltando del banco al que se había sentado hacía rato—. Hola, papá, bienvenido de nuevo.

— No sé si decirte gracias o decirte bienvenida de vuelta a la realidad —suspiró Jaaku.

— Las dos son aceptables —sonrió Chizuko acercando su cara a escasos centímetros de Tetsuya para verlo bien. Él se apartó un poco con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qu-qu-qué ocurre? —tartamudeó él.

— ¿Chizuko, qué haces? —preguntó Yuki.

La hermana pequeña se encogió de hombros y se apartó de él.

— Quizás ande un poco confundida pero, ¿tú tienes un hermano gemelo o algo?

— ¿A qué viene esa pegunta? Aún sigues alucinando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yuki.

— Ya sabes que mis padres murieron cuando nací, no sé nada de mi pasado —suspiró Tetsuya rodando los ojos. Definitivamente tenía algo malo en su cerebro esa chica.

— No importa, era solo que he visto a alguien que se parecía mucho a ti —susurró ella.

— Pues eso: se parece. Por lo que se vio en mi expediente, soy hijo único. Y los únicos que pueden verificar la realidad los maté hace un año, ¿recuerdas?

— Cierto —Chizuko se giró hacia Minoru—. ¿Tenéis algo por comer? Me muero de hambre.

— Te terminaste todo —se quejó Nao.

— Vaya restaurante, si no tenéis comida —Yuki frunció el ceño—. Bueno, me voy a casa. Vamos, Te-chan.

— Sí —los dos se fueron de allí.

— En serio, tu hermana está loca de remate —suspiró Tetsuya acompañando a Yuki a su casa.

— Siento que hemos perdido un tiempo que podíamos haber aprovechado más quedándonos un rato por allí —susurró ella dando un soplido.

— No digas eso —Tetsuya dijo muy bajo y muy cerca del oído de ella—. Aún tenemos toda la noche para nosotros dos solos. Ya verás —Tetsuya la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella con más rapidez.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de la chica, él aminoró el paso para que ella pudiera saludar a todos los que estaban allí. Yuki lo condujo hacia su habitación. En cierto modo le daba vergüenza que viera su habitación, pero sabía que ya había estado, así que no se molestó en decirle que se quedaran al comedor. Al entrar, Tetsuya se sentó en la cama. La habitación estaba tan limpia y más ordenada que la última vez que estuvo allí. Yuki se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? —preguntó la chica poniendo sus manos con timidez encima de sus rodillas.

— Túmbate —sonrió Tetsuya señalando la cama y guiñándole un ojo—. No haré nada, te lo prometo —añadió levantando las manos a modo de inocencia en cuanto vio que ella lo miraba sorprendida.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, advirtiéndole de que más le valía no hacer nada. Tetsuya se imaginó por unos momentos siendo perseguido por Jaaku y toda la pandilla de Yakuzas con kimono o trajes caros. Negó con la cabeza intentando borrar de su cabeza la imagen mientras ella se tumbaba en la enorme cama, bocarriba. Él se tumbó a su lado, también bocarriba y mirándola.

— Estaría bien ver las estrellas ahora, ¿eh? —se rió él.

— Ah, un segundo —Yuki estiró su brazo por encima del chico para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche a su lado.

— Bueno, las vistas quizás mejoran ahora —susurró él cerrando los ojos mientras ella lo miraba fulminante.

— Oye, esto es algo que solo Chizuko y yo sabemos, así que no se te ocurra sacarlo de aquí, ¿me oíste? —preguntó ella sacando un pequeño mando del cajón y tumbándose de nuevo a su lado.

— No me digas que tienes una luz de estrellas o algo por el estilo —Tetsuya rodó los ojos. ¿Cuánto dinero tenía esa familia?

— No —respondió Yuki en un susurro mientras apagaba las luces de la habitación—. Algo mejor —pulsó un botón del mando y el techo se abrió por completo de un lado a otro, dejando a la vista un cristal que les permitía ver el cielo. Escuchó que el sonido del techo que se abría terminaba más allá del vestuario enorme que había en la habitación de la chica. Tetsuya sorprendido, la miró—. Mi madre siempre que estábamos tristes, Chizuko o yo, nos llevaba al jardín a ver las estrellas, hasta que nos dormíamos y nos llevaba a nuestra habitación —Yuki observaba el techo con una sonrisa nostálgica, haciendo que el corazón de Tetsuya quisiera salir de su pecho—. Nos contaba historias de las estrellas, mitos, leyendas que nos distraían y nos hacían felices. Cuando volvimos de estados unidos, Chizuko y yo, sentíamos que sin nuestra madre nos sería complicado. Así que, solo pidiendo ayuda a Minoru, hicimos esto —Yuki lo miró y lo vio completamente sonrojado—. El techo está hasta la habitación de Chizuko, y siempre que una de las dos lo abre, por alguna razón nos sentimos más cerca de nuestra madre.

Tetsuya miró al techo. Aún estando en la ciudad, la contaminación lumínica en ese lugar era bien poca, quizás porque estaban rodeados de bosque y jardín que pertenecía a esa misma casa y por lo tanto nadie podía destruir.

— Estoy convencido —susurró el chico casi sin voz, para no interrumpir el silencio— de que tu madre era una brillante persona.

— Le hubieras gustado —susurró Yuki casi sin voz volviendo la vista hacia las estrellas—. Le encantaba tocar el pelo de la gente que tenía un color extraño al habitual. Se reía y sonreía. Siempre feliz de estar rodeada de nuestros nuevos amigos. Se enfadaba mucho si alguien nos hacía llorar, pero en el fondo, cada vez que algo pasaba, ella nos contaba algo para hacernos ver qué era lo correcto. Al igual que haces tú —Yuki volvió a mirarlo. El ojo verde de Tetsuya relucía mucho a la luz de la luna.

— Podría estar siempre así —susurró Tetsuya al cabo de un rato. Miró a su lado. Yuki lo miraba con curiosidad—. Se me ocurre una pequeña canción que escuché una vez en Estados Unidos —Yuki lo miró curiosa y se acercó un poco a él para escucharlo y verlo mejor. Él se giró de lado para verla mejor y la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura—. _Es muy pronto por la mañana, las luces se abren rápido. Unos ojos soñolientos dan un vistazo a través de la ceguera de algo que está mal. Sin movimiento se queda el desorden revuelto. Una pena, tan bonita, bonita y joven vida_ —Yuki cerró los ojos. La voz suave de Tetsuya entonando una suave y lenta canción la estaba dejando muy calmada. Escucharlo en ese susurro, hacía que lo amara aun más—. _En el momento en que estoy soñando. Y tú me has raptado durmiendo. Estoy ocupado en la feliz inconsciencia. Y en el momento en que estoy soñando. Y tú me has raptado durmiendo. Dime como se supone que debo preocuparme_ —Yuki suspiró soñolienta con los ojos cerrados y Tetsuya sonrió—. _No me despiertes, no quiero despertarme, no puedo despertarme. No, no me despiertes_ —Yuki se había dormido. Una pequeña lágrima salía de sus ojos—. Dulces sueños —le besó en la frente y se levantó de allí. Era momento para volver a su casa, ya era demasiado de noche y a la mañana siguiente, como siempre vendría a buscar a las dos chicas para ir juntos a la universidad. Salió de allí sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta suavemente.

— Te-chan —Chizuko susurró levemente al verlo.

— ¿Has vuelto sin que tu cabeza se fuera de la realidad? Qué bien…

— Minoru y Nao me acompañaron —se rió ella abriendo la puerta de su habitación—. Ah, Yuki te ha mostrado nuestro secreto —él afirmó con la cabeza—. Gracias.

— ¿Por?

— Yuki realmente es feliz contigo si te ha mostrado esto —Chizuko sonrió con sueño.

— Buenas noches —sonrió él—. Nos vemos mañana, si consigues salir de tus sueños.

— Ya deja de reírte de mi —se quejó ella haciendo pucheros mientras él se ponía a bajar las escaleras.

Chizuko rodó los ojos y sonrió. Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. La luz que entraba por el techo, era perfecta e iluminaba su camino hacia su cama. Observó su habitación por unos segundos. En contraste con la habitación de su hermana, Chizuko tenía la habitación llena de antigüedades. Su pared, mitad azul cielo, mitad azul mar, imitando el horizonte del océano, estaba lleno de cuadros con mapas antiguos de Japón y del mundo. Su cama estaba al lado de una ventana enorme de cristal, era un sofá con madera de color marrón claro y un somier encima con el dibujo de un tigre blanco y negro con unos ojos grandes y azules. Encima de la cama había un cuadro de una puesta de sol. Al lado de ella un escritorio del mismo color que la madera de la cama, siguiendo un modelo antiguo y perfeccionado a mano. A un lado de la habitación, había una puerta que llevaba a su enorme vestuario. Chizuko, sin molestarse en cambiarse la ropa, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando las estrellas. De algún modo, cada vez que se abría el techo y ella las contemplaba, sentía que su madre seguía relatando las historias de cada puntito blanco en ese enorme cielo. Sonrió con nostalgia antes de cerrar los ojos. Esa noche estaba dispuesta a recordar un poco a la mujer que siempre habían admirado con su hermana.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

Espero les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews. ¿Quién creen que es Himitsu? :3

*HIMITSU (por el momento sin apellido, para no chafar sorpresas XDD) (秘密), 19 años. Nació el 8 de Abril. Su nombre significa 'Secreto'. Sus padres desconocidos. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos son: Secret. Ex-agente de la BO experto en hipnosis (aunque él diga que no tiene armas XD).

*FURUYAMA MINORU (古山実), 41 años. Nació el 31 de Marzo. Su nombre significa 'Fruta', creo. Segundo al mando de la Yakuza Shiroma.

*MIZUKI NAO (水木直), 44 años. Nació el 06 de Junio. Su nombre significa 'Honrado'. Es el tercero al mando de la Yakuza Shiroma. Está casado con Mizuki y tiene una hija llamada Naoko.

*SHIROMA JAAKU (白間邪悪), 43 años. Su nombre significa 'Malvado' o 'Demonio'. Jefe de la Yakuza Shiroma, desde que murió su esposa.

Próximo capítulo: 'el extraño Secreto'


	5. El extraño Secreto

Hola! Gomen! Ayer me olvidé por completo de actualizar! TT:TT hontou ni gomen!

 **dragonslayerlaxus:** *O* gracias! nah, tiempo libre no XD cada uno tiene el tiempo que tiene jejejeje y si sigues leyéndome llegarás a la tercera (?) nah, es broma. Para mi han sido suficientes palabras en verdad, así que muchas gracias por tu review :3 deseo que los siguientes te gusten tanto como estos ;)

Ya tengo todo arreglado, así que a partir de hoy subiré dos capítulos seguidos xD

Y bueno, tengo una pelea eterna con el word, que ahora me junta las palabras en las que ya les he puesto espacio, así que si se me escapa alguna, les pido perdón por adelantado, puesto que son demasiadas las que me junta ¬¬'

19 de Junio

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _El extraño Secreto_**

Yuki se levantó de la cama con un sobresalto. Se había dormido sin darse cuenta. El techo ya lo había cerrado Chizuko y Tetsuya ya no estaban. Se vistió en menos de un minuto, cogió su carpeta y su bolsa y bajó corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, aprovechando las decoraciones redondas de la barandilla para poder girar sin tenerse que parar. En cuanto llegó abajo, entró corriendo al comedor. Chizuko estaba comiendo una tostada en forma de coche que Minoru tenía la manía de hacer.

— Buenos días, princesa —sonrió el hombre girándose hacia él.

— Vuelve a llamarme princesa y eres hombre muerto —respondió Yuki con una mirada llena de odio—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mirando a su hermana mientras Minoru hacía ver que lloraba, arrodilladlo al suelo.

— Qué cruel…

— Nada no ha pasado —respondió Chizuko con el ceño fruncido. Yuki se sentó en la larga mesa delante de su hermana y comió un poco de la tostada que tenía encima del plato de delante—. Minoru se ha cortado un dedo y ha manchado con sangre la foto de la amada de Nao, cosa que lo ha enojado terriblemente…

— No me refiero a esto —se quejó Yuki interrumpiendo lo que prácticamente cada día sucedía en esa casa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Chizuko sin entender.

— Olvídalo —Yuki negó con la cabeza intentando comer tan rápido como sus dientes podían masticar.

— ¿Tienes prisa para algo? —preguntó Chizuko mirándola un poco sorprendida.

— Respira Yuki, o te sentará mal —le dijo Minoru que, viendo que ninguna de las dos le hacía caso, había optado por seguir cocinando, manchando su delantal de salsa de tomate.

Yuki volvió a fulminar al hombre con la mirada. Se puso el último trozo de tostada en su boca y se apresuró a salir de allí.

— Ah, sou-chan, espera, que yo también vengo —Chizuko empezó a comer más rápido.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

— Quizás le fastidiamos el día ayer —Chizuko se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Yuki corrió por el jardín hasta pasar la verja de la calle. Se quedó mirando por donde Tetsuya normalmente venía y suspiró. ¿Cómo podía haberse dormido? Ni siquiera estaba cansada. Se quedó mirando a esa dirección, sin escuchar los pasos que se acercaban por el otro lado de la calle hacia ella.

— ¡Oye! —Yuki se giró sobresaltada y no tuvo tiempo de ver nada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar dolor en sus muñecas, mientras su espalda tocaba el muro de su casa—. Tengo que saberlo —susurró el chico con voz afónica. Yuki intentó mover sus manos, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Ese chico, aunque llevara una capucha para cubrir su pelo teñido entre un color azul y verde agua, era idéntico a Tetsuya. El chico también tenía el pelo igual de largo que Tetsuya, aunque tenía una pequeña trenza a un costado. Yuki se asustó. No era posible que Tetsuya se comportase de esa manera. Se fijó en los ojos del chico. Tenía el ojo izquierdo azul y el derecho verde—. Tienes que decirme, por favor. Tengo que saber la verdad sobre ella.

— No sé de qué me hablas —Yuki se sentía acorralada. Tampoco podía mover sus piernas, porque el chico había cubierto con su rodilla cualquier modo de dar una patada. No llevaba los cuchillos y aunque los llevara, la fuerza del chico era terrible, no podía deshacerse del agarre de sus muñecas.

— Por favor, tengo que saber quién es ella, de verdad. Tengo que saber dónde encontrarla.

Yuki pensó unos segundos. Su casa a esas horas estaba llena de los hombres de su padre. De seguro al menos el jardinero la oiría. Gritó con fuerza y él la soltó de una muñeca para taparle la boca. Yuki lo mordió mientras golpeaba con su puño con fuerza, haciendo que él se apartara de ella para esquivarla. Pero aún así, él no le soltó el otro brazo. Con un ágil movimiento de la mano del chico, Yuki se encontró de cara a la pared y con su hombro adolorido, debido a que él le puso el brazo a la espalda y lo subió hacia arriba para que no pudiera defenderse.

— No quiero hacerte daño —se quejó el chico en un susurro a su oído—. Solo necesito información sobre ella, por favor.

— Pues lo estás haciendo —Yuki intentó empujarse con el otro brazo lejos del muro para poderse defender de nuevo, pero el agarre de ese chico seguía siendo perfecto. Por la reja de entrada a la casa, apareció el jardinero, Ren, llevando unas tijeras de podar en su mano.

— ¿Qué ocurre aqu…? —el hombre se calló viendo algo detrás de ellos que Yuki no podía ver. De repente el agarre cedió.

— ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —la voz de Tetsuya la hizo girar de golpe. La espalda del chico estaba delante de ella. Él miraba al suelo al chico que se frotaba un brazo adolorido mientras se levantaba.

— Esto no va contigo, apártate de aquí —susurró el joven asegurándose de que la capucha le seguía cubriendo la cabeza.

— ¡Claro que va conmigo! —gritó Tetsuya con enfado—. ¡Es mi novia!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaron mientras se paraban de una corrida, Minoru y Chizuko.

— Ahora mismo no tengo ni idea —suspiró Ren, mientras el joven se abalanzaba sobre Tetsuya y los dos empezaban una pelea sin ni siquiera darse un solo golpe ninguno de los dos—. Ese de aquí ha recibido un golpe y ese otro dice tonterías.

— ¡¿Sigues tan sordo como siempre, eh, Ren?! —sonrió Chizuko gritando mientras le daba unas palmadas a la espalda. Luego se fijó en quién era el que estaba luchando contra Tetsuya. Se puso al medio de los dos con las manos alzadas—. ¡Parad! —gritó frenando los puños de los dos chicos—. ¡Stop! ¡Stop! ¡Stop! Los dos… —Chizuko miró a Tetsuya que la miraba confundida—. Vete con mi hermana, por favor, déjame esto a mí. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Chizuko acercándose a él preocupada—. Espero que no te haya dado, sus puños son de hierro…

— Sois… gemelas… —susurró él mirándola sorprendido.

— Sí. No es tan difícil de entender, creo yo —se rió Chizuko.

— ¿Le conoces? —preguntó Yuki mientras Tetsuya le miraba las muñecas a la chica. Su hermana la miró unos segundos y afirmó—. ¿Quién es?

— Ah… —Chizuko miró al chico ni siquiera se había acordado de preguntar el nombre cuando se vieron—. No importa. ¿A qué has venido?

— Te-tengo que saber más de ella, por favor. Dime su nombre entero y te dejaré tranquila —susurró él.

— En serio me intriga mucho el motivo por el que tiendes a interesarte por ella, tiene marido, ¿lo sabes? —susurró Chizuko confundida.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! —gritó él enrojeciendo. En seguida tuvo un pequeño ataque de tos al forzar su voz—. Es… mi madre…

— Tiene edad para serlo —sonrió Chizuko encogiéndose de hombros.

— Te encontramos, Secret —dijo alguien detrás de él. El chico se giró asustado para mirarlos—. Traidor, ¿cómo te atreves a dejarnos? —dijo un chico de pelo negro muy corto, con los ojos marrón miel. Le acompañaban dos chicos de pelo igual a él, pero con los ojos de clores distintos. Chizuko hubiera pensado que eran gemelos, si no fuera porque cada uno de ellos medía distinto y, por lo tanto, supuso, que tenían edades distintas—. Le robaste a Dark Empire y te largaste.

— Yo no le robé, ese dinero era mío, él me lo había robado —se quejó el joven llamado Secret tosiendo mientras se apoyaba en el muro de la casa tirando un poco hacia atrás.

— Deja de buscar a tu estúpida madre y vuelve con nosotros, ahora que aún estás a tiempo —le recomendó el cabecilla mientras se iba acercando.

— Decidle a Usagi que deje de perder el tiempo buscando venganza, si en un año no ha encontrado a quienes mataron a nuestro jefe, no va a conseguir encontrarlo jamás —respondió Secret tirando más hacia atrás.

— Un segundo —Chizuko se puso delante del joven para que los otros tres se detuvieran y no intentaran hacerle daño—. ¿Has dicho buscar a su madre?

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Una desconocida, no la toquéis —Secret la cogió por la muñeca y la puso detrás de él—. ¿Tan extraño es que busque a mi madre? —preguntó en un susurro muy rápido mirando a la chica. Chizuko se echó a reír con fuerza—. ¿Qué?

— No me creo que sea tu madre —susurró Chizuko—. Lo siento, pero no me creo que la busques por eso —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿En serio tan raro te parece que pueda tener una madre? —preguntó él desconcertado.

— No —respondió Chizuko rodando los ojos—. En serio tan raro me parece que ella pueda tener un hijo —añadió.

— ¿Cómo? —el desconcierto del chico no podía ir a más.

— ¿De quién hablas? —preguntó Yuki avanzando hacia su hermana.

— De Jodie-sensei —respondió Chizuko mirándola—. ¿Un hijo?

— Con tantos años de matrimonio y que no haya tenido, no cuadra en absoluto —respondió Yuki mirando al chico—. Aunque conociendo a Thea entendería el motivo por el que no quisieran tener hijos, y aún menos tan creciditos. Aunque sus ojos se parecen a los de ese alocado.

— Disculpa, cualquiera puede ser padre o madre, pero que ganas de criticar que tenéis hoy —respondió Tetsuya cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y la ves con su hijo a Japón? En serio, de eso es más capaz tu madre, que te adoptó por compasión.

— Disculpa, eso no es cierto —se quejó Tetsuya—. Aunque por supuesto ella sería capaz de abandonarme —Tetsuya miró hacia los chicos que acababan de llegar un poco distraído.

— ¿Abandonar? —preguntó Secret mirándolos a los tres—. ¿De qué estáis hablando?

— Jodie-sensei vive en Estados Unidos desde hace muchos años —susurró Chizuko mirándolo preocupada.

— ¿Estás de broma verdad? —preguntó él mirándola esperanzado de que solo le estuviera tomando el pelo—. Es broma… tiene que serlo…

— ¿Lo ves, Secret? —sonrió el mediano, de ojos color verde lima, con malicia mientras él se apartaba hacia un lado aguantándose en la pared con fuerza—. No vale la pena intentar buscar en tú pasado, ahora vuelve con nosotros, antes de que Usagi se enfade.

— ¡No! —gritó él mirándolo mientras le cogía otro ataque de tos. Tiró hacia atrás mientras el cabecilla se acercaba hacia él de nuevo—. ¡Jamás! ¡No me vais a convertir en lo que no soy! ¡Me niego a quedarme con vosotros más tiempo! —luego añadió con un hilo de voz que solo Chizuko escuchó—. No soy un asesino.

— No seas idiota, sabes que te conviene estar con nosotros. Si Usagi se enfada… —el chico acercó la mano dispuesto a cogerlo, pero él se la golpeó para apartarlo.

— Vosotros me queréis solo porque sabéis que soy el único capaz de encontrar a quien buscáis. No voy a dejar que consigáis vuestra venganza —susurró él con odio en su voz—. Nosotros hemos sido los que hemos obrado mal hasta ahora.

— No sabes lo que dices, hermano —sonrió el cabecilla con malicia acercando de nuevo la mano hacia él. Chizuko se la cogió.

— Él te ha dicho que no quiere —susurró la chica con una mirada triste.

— Chizuko, no te metas —susurró Yuki.

— Suéltame niña —el chico zarandeó su mano, pero ella no le soltó.

— Te ha dicho que no quiere, así que no lo fuerces, por favor —Chizuko lo miró a los ojos.

— Espero que no sean amigos tuyos —susurró Yuki suspirando. Secret la miró confusa, mientras los ojos del cabecilla pasaron de un desconcierto a un odio. Yuki tiró de ella, pero el tipo se abalanzó sobre ella con demasiada rapidez.

— ¡Chizuko! —gritó Yuki. Tetsuya iba a ayudarla, pero ella le privó el paso.

— ¡Suéltala! —gritó Secret mientras los otros dos lo cogían para evitar que golpeara a quien intentaba golpear a Chizuko con mucha furia. Ella lo esquivaba cada vez, y eso lo enfurecía más, pero aún así, Secret, parecía muy enojado. Yuki lo observó por unos segundos. Parecía dolido—. ¡Suéltala asesino idiota! —gritó el joven de nuevo.

Empezó a luchar contra los otros dos chicos para que le soltaran. En menos de diez segundos, los dos hermanos estaban al suelo levantándose para intentar detenerlo de nuevo, pero él era muy ágil. Yuki lo observó con atención. Por alguna razón ese chico era muy parecido a Tetsuya. Le recordaba demasiado a él. Sus movimientos, sus expresiones, su velocidad, incluso sus ataques. Golpeó con fuerza al cabecilla, pero los otros dos ya se habían abalanzado sobre él de nuevo y lo golpearon por la espalda, tumbándolo al suelo.

— ¡No! —gritó Chizuko.

Minoru y Ren decidieron intervenir y se pusieron a golpear a los otros dos, mientras Chizuko empujaba con fuerza al cabecilla, que terminó golpeándose en el muro de la casa Shiroma. Chizuko se arrodilló al lado de Secret, a quién se le había caído la capucha al caer al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica viendo como se incorporaba con lentitud. Él tan solo la miró y luego bajó la mirada. El cabecilla corrió dirección a Chizuko, pero Tetsuya se puso delante de brazos cruzados y con un tubo en su mano. Lo amenazó con la mirada—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo.

— Sí, lo estoy —él casi no tenía voz para hablar.

— Estás afónico ya… —Chizuko sonrió y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

Él se la estrechó.

— Un placer —sonrió soltándola y levantándose por sí mismo. Chizuko lo miró desconcertada y luego sonrió. Al menos tenía orgullo propio.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más? —preguntó la chica.

— Siento haberos llevado problemas —él miró una última vez la casa Shiroma y luego echó a correr. Los otros tres empezaron a perseguirle.

— Ah… —Chizuko hizo ademán de perseguirle, pero Minoru la detuvo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Quieta. Ven conmigo —Minoru tiró de ella hacia dentro.

— Minoru, tenemos que irnos —se quejó Yuki—. Llegaremos tarde.

— Iros —dijo él parándose unos segundos para mirarla—. Chizuko no va a poder venir hoy.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó la nombrada mientras él tiraba de nuevo de ella—. Minoru-oniichan, por favor, dime que pasa…

— Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego, Chizu —Yuki rodó los ojos y miró a Tetsuya. Él había cogido la carpeta y la bolsa de la chica que le habían caído cuando Secret la había cogido.

— ¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos luego! —gritó Chizuko. Minoru la llevó hacia la derecha, dirección a una casa pequeña apartada, en donde vivían Ren y Minoru.

— ¿Estás bien? —Tetsuya le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Ella afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Te ha hecho daño? —Yuki negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres ir o prefieres quedarte?

— No, vamos —susurró Yuki mirándolo con atención—. Prefiero salir de esta casa de locos.

— Tu hermana parece cuerda comparado con los demás —se rió Tetsuya.

— Eso no sé si es preocupante, que mi hermana sea la cuerda —se rió Yuki.

Tetsuya la cogió de la mano y los dos iniciaron el camino hacia la universidad.

.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Chizuko entró en el pequeño edificio al que había entrado ya otras veces.

— Ven por aquí.

Minoru la llevó hacia su habitación. Chizuko frunció el ceño. El hombre les había prohibido la entrada a su habitación, desde la muerte de su madre. El hombre se paró delante de la puerta y la miró de arriba abajo.

— Sé que eres fuerte —susurró Minoru sonriendo—. Ese chico te cae bien, pero yo no quiero que te hagan más daño, así que tengo que advertirte de esto.

— Minoru-oniichan me estás asustando —él abrió la puerta y entró. Chizuko lo siguió.

La habitación era pequeña. Había una ventana a un lado y la cama justo debajo de ella. Una silla al otro lado de la habitación con un pequeño armario de tres cajones. Hubiera parecido ordenado si no hubiera sido por las paredes. La luz que entraba por la ventana mostraba una pared de un tono crudo, cubierto de dibujos que Chizuko reconoció en seguida. Minoru mismo los había pintado. Los dibujos eran algo peculiares. Chizuko lo recordó todo en seguida. Eran dibujos del día de la muerte de su madre Natsuko. Toda la gente que había muerto, todo tal y como había quedado cuando ella y su hermana habían salido de la habitación. Fue yendo hacia la derecha y los dibujos se inspiraban en la batalla. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención. Había cuatro niños acompañando a un hombre de 47 años. Minoru estaba delante de él con la espada alzada en su contra. Uno de los niños debería de tener unos 9 años, tenía los ojos de un color verde agua. Se abrazaba a otro niño muy parecido a él, de unos 12 años con los ojos de un tono verde lima. Al lado de ellos dos otro chico parecido a los otros dos con los ojos de un color marrón miel, con 15 años. Chizuko pasó la mano por encima de la última persona que había en el dibujo. Un chico con el pelo corto y oscuro, con el ojo izquierdo azul y el ojo derecho de color verde. Estaba llorando con las manos puestas en sus oídos.

— Es él… ¿verdad?

— Hay muy poca gente que nazca con los ojos desiguales en color, Chizuko —dijo Minoru—. Mucho me temo que es él.

— Pero él no me ha hecho daño —la chica se giró hacia él y lo miró con los ojos llorosos—. Me ha protegido —añadió con un hilo de voz.

— Chizuko, solo te pido que no confíes en él. Si quieres ayudarlo adelante —Minoru sonrió—. Siempre has estado ayudando a todo el mundo, y entendería que quisieras seguir ayudándolo, pero aún así… solo te pido que no confíes en él. Los chicos que han aparecido después, eran los otros niños que esa noche acompañaron a ese tipo. Además, yo no pude defenderme porque los llantos de ese niño me desconcentraban completamente. Él lo pasó muy mal ese día, quizás lo haya olvidado. Pero yo…

— Tenías que avisarme, por supuesto —Chizuko suspiró y salió de allí a paso rápido. Sentía mucha rabia dentro de su pecho. Se sentía de nuevo traicionada. Quería llorar y no quería que nadie la compadeciera. Sus ojos ardían. Chizuko echó a correr cuando salió de la casa. Minoru la llamó, pero ella ni siquiera lo escuchó. Esta vez no pediría ayuda a alguien, esta vez resolvería sus preocupaciones por sí misma. Se enfrontaría a la realidad ella sola.

.

 _Al cabo de tres horas…_

— Yuki-kun, tu teléfono está sonando —susurró Mamoru.

Como siempre se habían encontrado con él en el restaurante de la facultad. Tetsuya miró por encima de su hombro mientras ella cogía el teléfono y miraba la pantalla. Intercambió una breve mirada de duda con el chico que estaba a su lado y luego descolgó.

— Dime, Minoru-oniichan.

— ¿Has visto por alguna casualidad a tu hermana?

— Dijiste que no vendría —respondió ella rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

— Le mostré algo y, claramente se enojó conmigo —de fondo se escuchaban voces con tono de desconcierto—. Pensé que habría ido a su habitación, pero resultó salir de casa. Yuki, si se encuentra de nuevo con ese chico, pueden hacerle mucho daño.

— ¿Y cuánto lleva mi hermana desaparecida? —preguntó ella con un tono de cansancio mientras se levantaba.

— Unas tres horas, más o menos, desde que os fuisteis —informó Minoru.

— Está bien, yo me encargo —Yuki colgó el teléfono y miró a Tetsuya.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? —preguntó él levantándose.

— Parece ser que es un problema con nuestra familia y ese chico —suspiró Yuki—. ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru mirándolos.

— Tenemos que evitar que mi hermana, que lleva desaparecida tres horas, se cruce con un chico de pelo entre azulado y verde —informó Yuki—. Claro que tiene fuerza ese chico, pero aún así, no creo que sea muy peligroso.

— Si Minoru-san lo cree así, por algo debe de ser, ¿no? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa, lo que ese… él ha ocultado —Yuki suspiró—. Debemos protegerla de ese chico, Te-chan.

— No hay problema, pero para eso primero tenemos que encontrar a tu hermana —suspiró Tetsuya.

Recogieron sus cosas con rapidez.

— Llamaré a Asami, por si pueden ayudarnos los demás —sonrió Mamoru antes de salir del lugar.

— Gracias —susurró Yuki. Mamoru sonrió corriendo hacia una dirección en cuanto salieron, los otros dos empezaron a correr hacia la otra dirección. La ciudad era grande.

.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, el teléfono de Yuki sonó y ella lo cogió con rapidez.

— Asami dice que acaba de verla pasar por delante del centro comercial de Beika —informó Mamoru—. Dice que va a buscarla.

— Nos vemos allí —sonrió Yuki—. Gracias.

— Qué rápido —susurró Tetsuya.

— Bueno, al menos sabemos que está bien…

Los dos empezaron a correr hacia allá. Cogieron el tren dirección a Beika, encontrándose con Mamoru.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo ;)

*SABURO (三朗), 16 años. Su nombre significa 'Tercer brillo' (creo). Menor de los tres hermanos, nacidos de la misma madre pero distinto padre. Color de ojos: verde agua.

*RIKU (陸), 19 años. Su nombre significa 'Tierra'. Mediano de los tres hermanos. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos son: Sky Hell. Color de ojos: verde lima.

*RYOUTA (涼太), 22 años. Su nombre significa 'Gran Pureza'. Mayor de los tres hermanos. Color de ojos: miel.

Creo que no os la presenté antes, pero como va a salir unas cuantas veces más y a aquí es nombrada, lo hago ahora XD

*KEN CHISHI (剣致死), 37 años (personaje que ya ha aparecido en XLA I y XLA II). Nació el 20 de Septiembre. Su nombre significa 'Letal'. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos son: Usagi.

Próximo capítulo: 'Himitsu: contacto con EEUU'.


	6. Himitsu: contacto con EEUU

Y aquí tenéis el otro (suceden en el mismo día, pero quedaban muy largos, así que los partí XD)

19 de Junio

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Himitsu: contacto con EEUU_**

Chizuko se paró al medio de la plaza. El chico estaba allí parado, observando a su alrededor por si le seguían aún. La chica cerró sus puños con fuerza y avanzó lentamente hacia él. En esos momentos sentía que temblaba por dentro. ¿Realmente ese chico había llegado por casualidad en el restaurante? ¿O había llegado allí por ella? Como siempre se sentía traicionada y esta vez no entendía el motivo. Tan solo acababa de conocerlo. Se acercó a él y el chico la miró.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él forzando su voz a salir.

— Dímelo tú —respondió ella en un susurro—. ¿Por qué estás en los recuerdos de uno de los trabajadores de mi padre?

— ¿Tu padre? —preguntó él intrigado.

— Shiroma Jaaku —respondió ella acercándose un poco más a él.

— Lo siento, no me suena de nada ese nombre —susurró él intentando recordar.

— Shiroma Natsuko —susurró Chizuko. Él reconoció el nombre—. Esa era mi madre.

— Por eso estabais en esa casa. Lo siento, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que hacíamos allí —suspiró él—. Cuando vi que Ken quería matar a todo el mundo no pude hacer nada.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Chizuko llamando la atención de todos. Se paró delante de él a escasos centímetros de él—. Voy a hacerte una sola pregunta y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad. ¿Eres un miembro de la Organización?

— He intentado escapar muchas veces de ellos, pero hasta hace un año no lo conseguí —respondió él.

— ¡¿Lo eres o no?! —gritó Chizuko cada vez más enfadada.

— Lo era —respondió él desviando la mirada. Chizuko alzó su mano y lo golpeó con fuerza.

— ¡Chizuko! —Asami gritó detrás de ella y la apartó del chico—. ¿Pero qué haces? —Asami habló en susurros hacia ella—. Y tú eras la que odiaba la violencia de la gente. ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¡No vuelvas a acercarte ni a mí ni a mi familia! —gritó Chizuko señalando al chico.

— ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Chizuko! —Asami se puso al medio de los dos. El chico mantuvo su mirada bajada. Por alguna razón sentía que debía quedarse allí, aunque tenía muchas ganas de echar a correr y alejarse de esa loca—. ¿Pero a ti que te pasa?

— Es uno de los que mató a mi madre —respondió ella con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Cómo que…? —Asami se giró para mirar al chico. Se puso su gorra hacia atrás para verlo bien.

— No es cierto —respondió él sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada—. No he matado nunca a nadie… ni siquiera para defenderme.

— Chicos, mejor hablemos con calma —susurró Asami—. ¿Quién eres?

— Himitsu —susurró él.

— ¿Secreto? Empezamos mal chico —respondió Asami rodando los ojos.

— Mi nombre es Himitsu. Así me lo pusieron Gin y Vodka —respondió él mirando a Asami. Chizuko dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero Asami la cogió del brazo para que no se moviera—. Me secuestraron cuando nací y he vivido toda la vida con ellos.

— De acuerdo, ¿puedo llamarte Himitsu-kun? —sonrió Asami. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué confianzas eran esas? Finalmente afirmó con la cabeza—. A ver, ¿cuántos años tienes?

— Diecinueve.

— Así que cuando murió tu madre debería de tener unos doce años, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando hacia Chizuko.

— Vosotras os hicisteis del FBI, porque debería de creer que él no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de mi madre —se quejó Chizuko.

— Chizuko tranquilízate, por favor —Asami miró a su alrededor hasta ver un pequeño restaurante—. Vamos, os invito a tomar algo y hablamos de esto, ¿vale? —tiró de la chica unos pasos y luego se giró hacia el chico que no se había movido de donde estaba—. Himitsu-kun, vamos, quizás pueda ayudarte un poco, pareces perdido.

Él chasqueó con la lengua y se aseguró de que no había ninguno de los otros tres chicos alrededor. Luego las siguió. Dejó actuar a su corazón, porque si hubiera actuado su cabeza hubiera echado a correr desde escuchar la palabra FBI. Pero saber acerca de su familia en esos momentos le importaba mucho más que la rivalidad entre esas dos… ¿empresas, tal vez? Ni siquiera sabía lo que eran. Asami los llevó hacia la mesa más alejada de las ventanas y más arrinconada, cosa que el chico agradeció, solo un poco: si estaban alejados, si esos tres andaban cerca no podrían verlo; por otro lado, la única salida era la más alejada dese donde estaban.

— ¿Puedes contarme lo que te ha ocurrido, Himitsu-kun? —preguntó en cuanto tomaron asiento.

El chico miró hacia Chizuko. Ella se había sentado con las manos encima de sus rodillas y la mirada la mantenía perdida en ellas. Luego miró hacia Asami, que sonrió intentando darle ánimos.

— Esa gente me secuestró cuando yo nací —el chico tosió un poco para intentar que su voz saliera. Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba un día entero sin comer nada y el olor del restaurante le empezaba a hacer querer comer algo—. Me habían dicho que mis padres habían muerto y que ellos me encontraron y habían decidido cuidar de mí. Un mes más tarde de mi nacimiento, encerraron a uno de los grandes en la cárcel, así que nos mantuvieron aislados en una parte de Tokio, muy alejada de la sociedad, para entrenarnos y hacernos unos asesinos perfectos.

— Esa parte por alguna razón me la conozco —suspiró Asami interrumpiéndolo porque venía la camarera a pedir la orden. Los dos le dijeron lo que querían y Asami le dio un pequeño codazo a Chizuko para que respondiera ella también. La chica lo dijo con un hilo de voz que Asami tuvo que repetir a la camarera porque no la había oído. La mujer se fue y Asami volvió la vista hacia Himitsu—. Es mejor no implicar a la gente inocente en palabras que pueden provocar su muerte —susurró la chica—. Sigue, por favor.

— No había salido nunca de allí, aparte de ir al colegio. Entonces, el 21 de Octubre del año en que había cumplido los doce años, apareció una mujer extraña en medio de la montaña a primera hora. Yo… yo estaba encima en un árbol, haciendo la guardia y la vi.

 **Flashback**

— ¿Quién eres? —gritó Himitsu. Se aseguró de que se mantenía oculto entre los árboles para que no le viera. Su pelo era de un color castaño claro como el suelo lleno de hojas del color del otoño.

El ruido del andar por las hojas que había oído hasta entonces cesó. Himitsu tragó. No le gustaba montar guardia, porque los otros niños que habían crecido con él en ese lugar siempre se burlaban de él. Cerró unos segundos los ojos y recordó lo que Ken siempre le decía. Sacó su puñal pequeño del bolsillo y observó la empuñadura. Tenía una tira de color granate rodeándola en forma de trenza y dándole un aire de una katana. El filo plateado brilló levemente en el aire. Alzó el puñal al aire justo en el momento en que veía algo acercarse hacia él con mucha velocidad. El puñal que le habían lanzado tenía mucha fuerza, hizo tropezarse al chico encima de la rama y caer al suelo con fuerza. Se quedó tumbado al suelo mirando hacia los árboles. Le dolía tanto la espalda que se le había cortado la respiración.

— Maldita sea —escuchó a una voz de mujer y unos pasos rápidos acercarse hacia él—. Lo siento, pequeño, lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien? —en su ángulo de visión apareció la cabeza de una mujer de treinta y seis años, de pelo negro recogido en un moño. Sus ojos de un color marrón oscuro estaban preocupados. Sus labios pintados de rojo sangre estaban tristes. Vestía un traje azul oscuro, con unas líneas rojas en los bordes. Himitsu pensó en un traje típico al que se atribuía a los ninjas de los libros y cómics de la biblioteca de la casa. Pero ese conjunto de la tez pálida de la mujer junto con ese vestido, en cierto modo lo hizo sonrojar levemente—. ¿Estás bien? Cuando te he oído gritar creía que eras uno de esos hombres malos…

— Soy malo —respondió él.

— Y yo no me llamo Natsuko —se rió ella—. Si hubieras sido malo, no hubieras gritado para dar a conocer tu paradero y yo no tendría tu daga ahora en mi mano —sonrió levantando el arma del chico. Himitsu parpadeó un par de veces. Si Ken se encontraba con ellos ahora, seguro lo castigaría severamente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Himitsu incorporándose lentamente.

— Soy solo una madre preocupada por la seguridad de sus pequeñas —Natsuko volvió a sonreír—. Que tienen tu edad.

— ¡Eh! ¡Secret! —la voz de Ken se hizo notar y Natsuko se quedó paralizada.

— Tienes que irte —susurró Himitsu asustado—. Si Ken-san te encuentra aquí te hará daño. y es mejor que tus hijas no tengan que llorar por su madre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tú? ¿Por qué vives aquí? —preguntó Natsuko.

— No lo sé —respondió él.

— Ven conmigo, podré protegerte de ellos.

— No puedes —respondió Himitsu sonriendo tristemente mientras se levantaba lentamente—. Hubo unos cuantos antes que yo que intentaron escapar, y aparecieron muertos en pocos días. Si realmente quieres ayudar, por favor vete. No quiero que ellos me obliguen a matarte, por favor.

— Vendré a por ti —sonrió Natsuko—. Podré protegerte —la mujer cogió la daga del chico y apretó con fuerza el filo contra su mano, cortándose—. Y si por alguna razón no puedo, prométeme que saldrás de aquí —añadió devolviéndole la daga—. No desperdicies tu vida, pequeño.

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? —preguntó él—. Y si en realidad, no quiero salir de aquí, ¿qué pasaría con eso?

— ¡Secret responde! ¡Es una orden! —la voz de Ken era impaciente.

— Porque mis hijas tienen tu edad, y seguro serías capaz de comprender que esta gente no es buena para un niño que a estas alturas debería de estar jugando con coches en miniatura, y no con espadas en miniatura —Natsuko le sacó la lengua y echó a correr alejándose de allí, en medio del silencio, solo interrumpido por el viento. Himitsu frunció el ceño. Entonces antes había hecho ruido para descubrirlo. Aún tenía que aprender muchas cosas.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Nuestra madre se hirió a sí misma, ¿por qué? —susurró Chizuko mirándolo.

— Lo más probable es que reconociera la voz de esa tal Ken —respondió Asami—. Cuando te topas con un niño que monta guardia pero que no ha sido capaz de matarte y que además de algún modo te ha advertido de donde estaba… Siendo una Organización criminal que secuestra niños, solo le llevaría problemas al niño. Así que si no lo hubiera hecho y ellos se hubieran enterado de que Himitsu-kun la había dejado escapar, lo hubieran matado a él o le hubieran obligado luego a matarla. Además, también es muy probable de que esperara ese ataque nocturno.

— ¿Y cómo pudo hacer eso, sabiendo que no podría manejar bien la espada y moriría en el intento? —Chizuko miró al chico con tristeza. Por su culpa su madre había muerto.

— Chizuko, soy inteligente, pero no hasta ese punto —respondió Asami—. La mente de la gente en ese sentido es muy compleja.

— Lo siento, ese día no conseguí pasar desde que ese tipo hirió a ese hombre del restaurante. Me fue imposible seguir —informó Himitsu—. No puedo decirte nada de lo que sucedió entre Ken y esa mujer.

— Natsuko —susurró Chizuko—. Por favor llámala por su nombre, era Natsuko.

— Cómo si pudiera hacerlo…

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Asami.

— El año pasado, Gin y Vodka salieron de la cárcel y vinieron hacia nosotros. Nos hicieron unas clases rápidas de lo que podía pasarnos si nos negábamos a algo. Nos obligaron a ir a desenterrar un ataúd reciente y nos hicieron volver a la casa con Ken y los otros mayores. A la mañana siguiente, esos dos habían muerto —Himitsu se calló mientras la camarera dejaba sus pedidos en la mesa. Se apresuró a beber la bebida caliente para poder mejorar su voz de una vez. La camarera se fue y él la observó por unos segundos. Parecía ágil, pero en realidad él sabía de algún modo que esa mujer era muy torpe en su trabajo.

— Así que también estuviste relacionado a cuando me enterraron viva —Asami rodó los ojos y él se atragantó con la bebida. La miró desconcertado—. Uno de los nuestros mató a ese par, justo el día en que me enterraron viva en un ataúd recién puesto al cementerio —él no dijo nada. De algún modo sentía que esa chica no quería su compasión—. Sigue, por favor.

— Ese día… —él afirmó con la cabeza—. Los adultos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. Todos lo notamos. Nos empezaron a castigar por cualquier tontería. Ken nos mantenía a raya.

— Para que no olvidarais que sois débiles desde bien pequeños —susurró Asami.

— Hasta que yo pude escapar cuando Ken desapareció ese mismo día —Himitsu suspiró largamente después de afirmar con la cabeza—. Me colé en la biblioteca con un amigo y encontré mis archivos. A mí siempre me habían dicho que mis padres habían muerto, pero ese día vi que mis padres no eran quienes me habían dicho —informó viendo como Asami bebía lentamente mientras lo miraba curiosa. Chizuko mantenía las manos alrededor del vaso frío del refresco de cola que había pedido—. Conseguí escapar de los dos adultos que quedaban. Los otros niños me consideraron un traidor y rápidamente se ofrecieron a perseguirme día sí, día también. He estado yendo por todo Japón para investigar el paradero de mis padres. Hace un mes llegué a la ciudad, de nuevo, hasta que ayer, ella me dijo por fin el nombre de mi madre, el que figura en los archivos, y yo quería saber más, pero…

— Es Jodie-sensei —susurró Chizuko.

— Sí, claro —Asami rodó los ojos sin creerlo—. Tienes la carpeta contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, él afirmó con la cabeza y sacó una carpeta de color marrón claro de entre su chaqueta. Asami se preguntó en seguida cómo le había cabido eso ahí con el grosor que ocupaban todos los papeles ahí metidos.

.

En cuanto llegaron a la parada, los tres salieron corriendo sin ni siquiera decirse nada. Medio arrastrados en dirección contraria por la multitud de gente que quería entrar al tren a esas horas, consiguieron salir de la estación. Corrieron hacia el centro comercial. En cuanto vieron un lugar de cámaras miraron a su alrededor. Mamoru llamó a Asami. Los cámaras parecían buscarla, así que la chica se había ido corriendo sin avisar a nadie. Mamoru sonrió al intercambiar una pequeña mirada con uno de los cámaras que lo reconoció. Asami le indicó en seguida hacia donde tenían que ir. Mamoru guió a Tetsuya y a Yuki hacia el lugar y los cámaras los siguieron.

.

— Esta es la carpeta… —Himitsu se la pasó. Asami la abrió y miró en ella. Había calificaciones del chico, una foto de él con un uniforme de instituto.  
— Vaya, eres bueno —observó ella mirándolo. Él apartó la mirada con timidez—. A ver… los archivos de tu familia, si no están en la primera página tienen que estar en la última —Asami giró las páginas con rapidez hasta pararse a la última. Asami leyó con atención. 'Familia. Madre: gatita del FBI'. Asami frunció el ceño. En esa Organización no se habían esforzado nunca para dar un buen nombre. Al lado del nombre una foto de Jodie entrando a las oficinas del programa de Tokio. En la foto tenía una pequeña barriga sobresaliendo de su cuerpo—. ¡Es en serio! —gritó la chica dejando sus manos en la mesa dando un pequeño golpe. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa hacia una camarera que la fulminó con la mirada e inclinó su cabeza a modo de disculpa. Chizuko rodó un poco la carpeta para poderla ver ella también.

— Entonces, ¿realmente Jodie-sensei es su madre? —preguntó Chizuko—. Y este es Akai-san… —señaló la fotografía de debajo de la mujer del FBI—. Padre, Silver Bullet. ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

— ¿De qué te va a sonar? —suspiró Asami—. En cuanto ellos creyeron haber matado a Akai-san, Vermouth le dio ese título dentro de la Organización a mi padre. Además de que tu hermana está saliendo con el heredero de mi padre.

— Ah… —Chizuko miró a Asami—. ¿Entonces el nombre del grupo Bullet Junior…?

— ¿No sabías que Tetsuya se llamaba Silver Bullet Junior en el FBI?

— ¿Ese tal Junior tiene algo que ver con mi hermano? —preguntó Himitsu interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas, mientras Chizuko negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hermano? —Asami lo miró parpadeando sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

— Gira la página… —le dijo Himitsu.

Ella lo hizo y ahogó un grito tapándose la boca.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma —susurró Asami.

— ¿Qué broma ni qué tonterías? —preguntó Himitsu mientras Chizuko miraba lo que ponía en el nombre.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Chizuko intrigada.

— Ese idiota… —susurró Asami.

— ¿Quién es idiota?

Asami gritó levemente mientras cerraba la carpeta de golpe, asustando a Chizuko.

— Qué pronto habéis llegado chicos —sonrió girándose para ver a Tetsuya, Yuki y Mamoru detrás de ella.

— Cualquiera diría que estás escondiendo algo, Sam —sonrió el cantante con malicia.

Ella negó con la cabeza y deslizó la carpeta hacia el chico.

— No quiero saber nada de esto —susurró hacia él.

Mamoru la abrazó por la espalda.

— Te has largado sin decir nada, te están buscando los de la grabación —susurró a su oído.

— Y en primicia un abrazo de dos personas famosas —se rió Asami mientras él la soltaba—. Suerte que no pueden grabar en interiores.

— ¿No puedes ayudarme? —preguntó el chico del pelo azul desilusionado.

— Lo siento, no entra en mis posibilidades lo de destrozar familias, ¿vale? —susurró ella sonriendo.

— ¿Entonces le conoces? ¿Mi hermano sigue vivo? ¿Sabes quién es ese tal Blo…? —Asami le cubrió la boca con rapidez levantándose de la silla para llegar y haciendo que Mamoru la soltara de golpe.

— Te digo que no quiero meterme con eso. Si quieres te ayudo para que averigües si es cierto lo de tus padres, pero nada más… —dijo Asami apartando la mano de él, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

— Como el agua —respondió él apretando los dientes con fuerza. Menos era nada.

— De acuerdo —Asami volvió a sentarse en la silla—. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro y contactaremos con ellos. Lo haremos, ahora —sonrió la chica—. Saldremos todos de dudas.

— ¿Lo harás? —preguntó Himitsu.

— He dicho lo haremos —dijo Asami rodando los ojos—. ¿Este chico tiene la costumbre de no escuchar? —añadió mirando a Chizuko. Ella sonrió con timidez—. Bueno… —Asami se giró hacia Yuki—. Tu hermana se ha vuelto loca.

— Cuéntame algo nuevo —respondió ella.

— Ha pegado al pobre chico —informó Asami sonriendo.

— ¿Qué le has hecho qué? —Yuki miró a su gemela y ella bajó la cabeza—. Está claro que Minoru tenía razón de estar preocupado.

— Dejando el tema de lado —susurró Tetsuya. Miró a Asami que llevaba una chaqueta larga hasta las rodillas y de color negro—. ¿Qué te has puesto?

— Bueno, es mejor que la gente me vea así, que así —Asami se abrió la chaqueta dejando ver un top de color gris, y una falda de color negro hasta las rodillas.

— ¡¿Qu-qu-qu-qué…?! —tartamudeó Mamoru rojo como un tomate y cruzando sus manos para que se cubriera con la chaqueta de nuevo. Tetsuya le golpeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué haces?

— Te habías trabado —se rió él.

— ¿Por qué llevas puesto esto? —preguntó mirando a la chica—. ¿Cómo no me dijiste de eso?

— Porque si te hubiera dicho que saldría en un videoclip musical te hubieras negado al completo —sonrió Asami—. Y normalmente esto se viste en este tipo de grabaciones.

— ¿Cómo que no te hubiera…? ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Tú estás loca?!

— Mamoru, como si no hubieran paparazis que me hicieran fotos en bikini en la playa…

— Disculpad —Himitsu suspiró después de terminarse su bebida—. ¿Vosotros dos estáis casados?

— No —respondieron los dos a la vez mirándolo—. ¿Por?

— Entonces es que tú tienes las ideas de un anciano —sonrió señalando a Mamoru.

Asami se rió mientras los otros intentaban evitar hacerlo.

— Eres tremendamente sincero —susurró Asami.

— ¿Sincero en qué parte? Y para empezar, ¿quién eres tú?

— Un ex componente de la BO —respondió Asami levantándose de la silla.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Tetsuya lo miró—. ¡¿Cómo qué ex…?!

— Te-chan es un involuntario, como lo fuiste tú, así que no te pongas en su contra —Asami sonrió hacia él—. Solo es una víctima de su pasado, igual que todos nosotros lo hemos sido, estemos en el lugar en el que estemos —giró la mirada hacia Mamoru—. Y yo ya terminé aquí, así que…

— Sabes que voy a venir contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó él—. No te voy a dejar a solas con él.

— Sí, lo sé —respondió ella—. Como siempre —se giró hacia Himitsu—. Dame unos minutos que me cambie y te llevo.

— Al final, todo saldrá bien —susurró Chizuko sonriendo, mientras Asami salía de allí—. Me alegro.

— Sí, pero primero me pegaste —suspiró Himitsu bajando la mirada apenado.

— Parece que te preocupe eso —observó Yuki. Él levantó la mirada hacia la chica y sonrió confirmando con la mirada y un poco ruborizado—. Oye, si te conviertes en amigo de mi familia, más te vale no hacer nada que le haga daño a Chizuko, porque te arrepentirás de haberme conocido. Por cierto, soy Yuki, la hermana de esta loca de aquí —susurró dando pequeñas palmadas a la cabeza de Chizuko.

— Él se llama Himitsu —respondió la gemela antes de que él dijera algo—. Este es el nombre que le dieron los de la BO.

— Himitsu —Tetsuya frunció el ceño y alargó su mano hacia él—. Iba a hacer una broma, pero supongo que estarás harto de escucharla —se rió mientras el chico le estrechaba la mano—. Miyano Tetsuya y este de aquí con cara de amargado es Hattori Mamoru, el novio de la chica que te va a ayudar —se rió señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro a un Mamoru que solo seguía con la mirada a Asami hacia fuera del lugar.

— De acuerdo —Himitsu frunció el ceño—. ¿Es peligroso? Lo digo por aléjame rápido…

— Es un trozo de pan si no le haces daño a Asami —se rió Tetsuya—. Y de hecho, la mayoría de nosotros te haremos daño si te atreves a tocarla.

— Eh, Miyano, ¿qué encontraste ayer? —susurró Mamoru mirándolo.

Tetsuya se sentó en el sitio vacío que había dejado Asami y suspiró con cansancio.

— Está claro que es alguien que la conoce el que le está enviando los mensajes, pero no entiendo el porqué aún no se ha presentado delante de ella. De este modo está quedando como un cobarde —informó Tetsuya.

— ¿Hay algunos triángulos amorosos o es mi imaginación? —preguntó en un susurro Himitsu.

— Que va, aunque muchos de ellos digan que han estado enamorados de Asami. Todos lo que han estado sintiendo por ella, excepto Mamoru-kun, ha sido admiración —dijo Yuki en un hilo de voz poniéndose en medio de ellos dos—. De los únicos que seguro deberías tener miedo es de Te-chan, él mata por la seguridad de sus amigos —rodó los ojos unos segundos—. Y bueno, los gemelos Kuroba, ellos torturan por eso.

— ¿Quiénes son esos Kuroba? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Unos magos de tres al cuarto —respondió Chizuko—. Que nunca están muy lejos de nosotros, pero aún así hay veces en que sí lo están.

— Entonces, esa tal Asami es buena…

— Que si es buena, dice —susurró Yuki—. Si has estado en a BO en los últimos seis años sabrás quién es Fire, la hija de Silver Bullet, o como Vermouth lo llamó Cool Guy.

— ¿Esa es Kudo Asami? —Himitsu frunció el ceño—. Entonces ese Hattori Mamoru es el que los ha estado derrotando este último año…

Yuki afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Al cabo de pocos minutos, Asami volvió, con unos pantalones negros hasta las rodillas, y una camisa beige por fuera de los pantalones. Mamoru y Tetsuya se callaron en cuanto ella entró. La chica se fue con ellos.

— En serio tenéis unas terribles ganas de ir a estudiar, vosotros —se rió Asami.

— Oh, venga ya —Tetsuya rodó los ojos dramáticamente—. ¿Tan rápido nos echas?

— ¿Pagas tú la cuenta, Te-chan? —Asami sonrió con malicia.

— Llevas demasiados años con los Kuroba. ¿Te han dicho nunca que eres idéntica a ellos, y no solo por aspecto físico? —Tetsuya se levantó de allí—. Vamos chicas, nuestra culturización policial nos espera.

— Vamos Chizuko —susurró Yuki.

— ¿Eh? —la gemela mayor la miró con advertencia—. Está bien —sonrió la chica levantándose y siguiendo a su hermana—. Te dejo en buenas manos.

— No sé cuales —suspiró él en un hilo de voz. Se quedaba con los únicos de los que había oído hablar ese último año, por parte de sus antiguos amigos. Dos personas a las que temía encontrar cara a cara.

— ¿Nos vamos entonces? —preguntó Asami sonriendo con amabilidad después de pagar la cuenta.

Los dos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza y todos iniciaron el camino.

— Oye —Himitsu iba unos pasos detrás de ellos y parecía incómodo con ellos dos. Mamoru y Asami se pararon para verlo—. ¿A dónde vamos?

— Al único sitio en donde podrán decirnos la verdad —sonrió Asami.

— ¿Y dónde es? —preguntó él no muy confiado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Asami mirándolo—. ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que no confías en mí?

— Porque no confío en ti… —susurró Himitsu.

— Y aún así confías en la hija de un miembro de la Yakuza —Asami miró a Mamoru.

— Será que entre malos se entienden —sonrió Mamoru con malicia.

— No seas bruto —Asami se rió.

— ¿Quién es hijo de la Yakuza? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Chizuko —respondió Asami.

— Ah…

— Bueno, la cuestión es que, solo podemos llamar a Jodie-sensei en un lugar, ya que ni yo ni los demás tenemos enlace directo con ella —dijo Asami—. Y por lo tanto debemos ir allí, aunque no sé si podremos contactar con ella, o con él.

— Es-está bien —susurró él.

Al cabo de un rato, Asami se paró delante de una pequeña tienda de dulces. Abrió la puerta que hizo sonar un pequeño timbre a dentro. La mantuvo abierta para que pasaran los dos chicos y la puerta se cerró sola con un suave pop y haciendo sonar de nuevo el timbre. Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados de una puerta que había detrás del mostrador. Salió una mujer de treinta y cinco años, con un moño atando su pelo marrón oscuro y sus ojos verdes, y vestida con un vestido ajustado de color gris.

— Asami-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó la mujer saliendo de detrás del mostrador y abrazando a la chica.

— Muy bien, Midori-san —Asami sonrió tímidamente y se separaron.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— ¿Está Light? —preguntó ella.

— Oh, sí, por supuesto —sonrió Midori—. Y también está Renzo.

— Perfecto, ¿quieres ver un espectáculo?

— Por supuesto —se rió ella—. Pasad.

Asami les hizo señas para que la siguieran y los chicos lo hicieron. Se fueron hacia detrás del mostrador. Era un pasillo oscuro y pequeño. Cuando llegaron al final, Midori les abrió la puerta hasta una enorme sala llena de aparatos electrónicos y gente; algunos vestidos de policía y otros con trajes y corbata. Himitsu se quedó parado delante de la puerta y Asami lo empujó levemente para que entrara en esa sala de tonalidades grises y azules.

— Oye, yo no…

— Nadie tiene porqué saberlo —sonrió Asami en un susurro al oído del chico—. Todo saldrá bien.

— Son todos policías —susurró él claramente asustado.

— Excepto Midori, todos somos gente que te podríamos detener si hicieras alguna locura, de eso no hay duda —sonrió Asami—. Tú mantente cerca de mí y todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y se cogió a la manga de la chica. Asami sonrió tiernamente. Parecía increíble que hubiera estado en la Organización y fuera tan cobarde. Irie Renzo se acercó a Mamoru con una gran sonrisa.

— Chicos, cuánto tiempo —dijo con un tono de emoción.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Asami.

— Misión ultra secreta con mi padre —respondió Renzo.

— Me parecía a mí que estuvieras emocionado por nosotros —respondió ella.

— ¿Y éste chico?

— _Not need to know_ —sonrió Asami.

— Ah, tú siempre tan misteriosa, Sam —se quejó él.

— No hace falta que lo sepas, pero empieza a fastidiarme —Mamoru se cruzó de brazos.

— Eres un maldito celoso —se rió Renzo dándole un codazo.

— ¿Qué se os ha perdido por aquí, forasteros? —preguntó un hombre de piel morena y pelo anaranjado.

— Venimos con una importante noticia de última hora, que necesitamos comunicar en privado —sonrió Asami.

— Y el espectáculo está servido —suspiró Midori—. Por eso me dijiste que viniera, porque sabes que aquí no hay nada privado, ¿eh?

Asami se encogió de hombros.

— Adelante, la sala es tuya —sonrió Renzo señalando hacia una puerta al fondo de la sala.

— Gracias —Asami avanzó hacia allí y Himitsu la siguió aún cogido de su manga. Mamoru rodó los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras les seguía.

Entraron en la sala que estaba más oscura que la otra. Delante de ellos había una pantalla grande con una mesa al medio de la sala y una sola silla. Asami se acercó a la mesa. Encima de ella había un cristal cuadrado con un botón al medio. Ella pulsó el botón y el cristal se iluminó. Mamoru cerró la puerta después de entrar. Himitsu se soltó de ella y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo inspeccionando el lugar. Era demasiado grande por tan poca cosa.

— ¿Es ahora cuando la tecnología de una Organización secreta es más avanzada que la de la propia policía japonesa? —preguntó Mamoru con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo pasa últimamente en todas las series de Estados Unidos?

— Esto… creo que sí —sonrió Asami.

Empezó a teclear algo en el cristal de su mano y se encendió la pantalla de delante de ellos. En letras grandes, blancas y centradas ponía: 'llamando…'.

— Vale, voy a decirle a mi padre de la ilegalidad de esta tienda de dulces —sonrió Mamoru—. Si no fuera porque seguramente ya lo sabe… —se apresuró a añadir.

— Himitsu, te ruego que te mantengas callado, por favor. Solo mantente callado —susurró Asami mirándolo de reojo.

La pantalla se iluminó, mostrando a una mujer de pelo rizado y marrón oscuro, con una flor cogida en su pelo.

— _¿_ _Hola?_ —preguntó la mujer en inglés.

— _¿Puedo hablar con los agentes_ _Saintemillion o Akai, por favor?_ —preguntó Asami con una pronunciación casi perfecta de inglés.

— _Lo siento mucho, pero estos agentes están en una misión secreta…_

— _Cuando vuelvan, ¿podrían decirles que me llamen, por favor?_ —Asami suspiró.

— _¿Puedo pasarte con otros agentes?_

— _Oh… no, no importa… puedo esperar._

— _¿Tu nombre_ _?_

— _Agente especial_ _, Fire,_ _de Japón_ _._

— _De acuerdo_ _,_ _les diré_ _._

— _Gracias._

La pantalla se apagó y Asami dejó el cristal encima de la mesa. A los pocos segundos, el cristal se apagó también.

— Esto puede tardar días o meses —susurró Asami mirando a Himitsu.

— No importa, esperaré —él forzó una sonrisa hacia Asami.

— ¿Tienes algún lugar seguro dónde quedarte? —preguntó la chica. Detrás de ella Mamoru chasqueó la lengua. Himitsu negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, vayamos a la comisaría de policía.

— Oye, he entrado aquí sin saberlo, no voy a volverme a meter en la boca del lobo —se quejó él.

— ¿Acaso ha pasado algo aquí? —preguntó ella—. Además, solo vamos a hablar con mi padre.

— No vamos a ir donde quiera que esté, me quedaré en el vestíbulo —respondió él.

— Sí, de acuerdo —Asami sonrió, luego se giró hacia Mamoru—. Oye…

Mamoru fulminó con la mirada a Himitsu, que se apartó de ellos observando la habitación con interés para darles un poco de intimidad.

— Esto no me gusta —susurró el chico en un hilo de voz, cogiéndola de la mano y apartando a la chica aún más de él—. No me gusta nada.

— Mamoru tranquilo, lo sé —Asami sonrió tristemente—. Pero todo saldrá bien, en serio.

— No, no va a salir bien —Mamoru frunció el ceño y la miró enojado—. Recibes unos mensajes en tu teléfono con amenazas, desde que llegaste, y usando un teléfono nuevo. ¿Y ahora de repente aparece un chico que era componente de esa gente pero que, a pesar de llevar toda su vida en ese lugar, quiere largarse? Lo siento pero esto no está chamuscado, esto ya huele a completo quemado —Asami lo miró sorprendida—. Disculpa por la expresión, pero es la verdad.

Asami le acarició con ternura la mejilla y sonrió tristemente. No pudo resistir la tentación de besarlo fugazmente.

— Sé que estás un poco preocupado, pero…

— No un poco —se quejó él.

— Terriblemente preocupado, pero… —se corrigió ella, haciendo afirmar con la cabeza al chico—. Sé defenderme sola y no importa, sé que esté donde esté, estaré protegida: mi madre, mi padre, Yoh, Te-chan, los Kuroba, tú… todos vais a protegerme.

— Os acompaño a la comisaría —susurró él—. Y no hay opción a quejas —añadió en seguida al ver que Asami abría la boca para quejarse—. No voy a perderte. Otra vez.

— No lo harás —se rió ella afirmando con la cabeza. Sabía que intentar discutirlo con él era inútil.

Mamoru apretó su mano con una sonrisa y los dos se acercaron a Himitsu.

— Bueno, ¿vamos? —preguntó Asami con una sonrisa.

— Sí, claro —suspiró él. Había escuchado todo ya que la sala estaba en extremo silencio. No le gustaba que lo odiasen y parecía que Mamoru lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Los tres se fueron a paso lento hacia la comisaría central. Los dos chicos se quedaron sentados a fuera de la comisaría, mientras Asami iba a recepción a pedir por hablar con su padre, llevándose con ella la carpeta del chico. Al cabo de pocos minutos, Asami volvió y se sentó al lado de Mamoru, pasando la carpeta hacia Himitsu.

— Mi padre no está. Dijeron que tenía un caso y que volvería a casa después de resolverlo, así que…

— Os acompaño —dijo Mamoru con una mirada triste.

— Mamoru, de verdad, no te preocupes por… — Asami se calló. La mirada del chico le decía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta —. Está bien. Vamos.

Anduvieron durante unos minutos, los tres en completo silencio. Himitsu sentía extraño ese silencio y prefirió no interrumpirlo. Por alguna razón seguía confiando en ellos, aunque su cabeza siguiera repitiéndole que huyera de ese lugar. Pero el 'te dejo en buenas manos', hicieron que unidos a la voz de Chizuko le hicieran pensar que quizás esas palabras fueran ciertas.

.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Asami, la chica abrió la puerta y la aguantó para que los dos pasaran. Himitsu se quedó a fuera con la mirada perdida a sus pies.

— No comemos personas, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó Asami medio riendo mientras Mamoru se adentraba a la casa.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá si no es cierto…? —preguntó él—. Parecerá que os he engañado.

— ¿Lo estás haciendo? ¿Nos estás engañando? —preguntó Asami con una sonrisa. Él negó con la cabeza.

— Pero lo va a parecer. No quiero que nadie crea que engaño a la gente —respondió él.

— Nosotros sabemos que no lo haces, aunque Mamoru tenga esa cara y siga sin confiar en ti… pero, los demás pueden pensar lo que quieran. Si tú dices que no lo haces, yo te creo y mi familia te creerá —añadió Asami—. Y aun quejándose, él también lo hará —añadió en un susurro señalando por encima de su hombro hacia Mamoru—. Anda, entra, que te presento a mi familia.

— ¡Hola! —Mamoru se fue hacia el comedor de la casa directamente. Shinichi estaba sentado en una silla de la mesa, observando con atención un papel y con las manos en la cabeza. Se sobresaltó al escucharlo y lo miró—. Llevamos a alguien para que lo investigues.

— Mamoru, ya deja de desconfiar de él —se quejó Asami—. Hola papá.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? —preguntó él observando con curiosidad a Himitsu.

— He tenido el día ocupado, pero no en el sentido que yo quería —Asami se encogió de hombros y se sentó delante de Shinichi—. Papá, te presento a Himitsu-kun. Himitsu-kun, este es mi padre, Kudo Shinichi —el chico inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, al igual que Shinichi, que luego miró a su hija.

— Bueno, tampoco te salió tan mal el día, digo yo, porque igualmente lo has terminado con Mamoru-kun —respondió Shinichi.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Pretendías pasar el día conmigo? —preguntó Mamoru sentándose al lado de la chica.

— Pretendía perder el día en vuestra universidad, y cuando terminarais, volver contigo hasta aquí y bueno, lo que hiciéramos a medio camino no les importa a ninguno de los dos —sonrió ella.

— Está bien, este plan. Esperaré a que lo hagas pronto —sonrió Mamoru mirándola.

— A cincuenta metros de mi hija, ¡ahora! —respondió Shinichi. Al acto Mamoru se abrazó al brazo de la chica haciéndola reír.

— Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no respetan nada a los adultos, pasan completamente de ellos —susurró Asami—. Ven, siéntate —susurró la chica mirando a Himitsu.

El chico se acercó pero se quedó de pie.

— Papá, voy a hacerte una pregunta por si por alguna casualidad tú sabrías… —susurró la chica—. Dame la carpeta, por favor —Himitsu se la dio de nuevo y ella la abrió por la última página.

— Ya tengo suficientes problemas con mis informes, no me des más por hacer, por favor —Shinichi rodó los ojos quejándose.

— ¿Jodie-sensei ha tenido alguna vez hijos? —preguntó Asami girando la carpeta hacia él y señalando el lugar en donde había la foto de la mujer.

— Sí, pero ¿qué es esto?

— Un informe de Himitsu de cuando escapó de la Organización —sonrió Asami—. Solo queremos saber si esto es real o no.

— Estuvimos un par o tres de años comunicándonos con Jodie por teléfono, no te podría decir que sí del cierto, pero tampoco que no —respondió Shinichi—. Aunque los informes de la Organización tienden a ser ciertos.

— Entones, ¿puedes explicar lo de su hermano?

— ¿Hermano? —Shinichi giró la hoja y se quedó mirando las letras—. Oh, vaya, esto tendría que peguntarle a Shiho, ella fue la que vio el informe de Bloody Mary. Y ya de paso intentaré contactar con Jodie-sensei para que me…

— Ya lo hemos hecho nosotros, antes de venir —informó Asami—. Están de incógnito en una misión, seguramente trabajando juntos, así que no he podido hablar con ellos, pero les pedí que en cuanto pudieran contactaran conmigo.

— De acuerdo, mientras no aclaramos esto —Shinichi miró al chico que seguía de pie—. ¿Himitsu-kun, verdad? —él afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Tienes algún lugar seguro al que quedarte? —el joven negó con la cabeza—. ¿Algún enemigo del que deba saber? —él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Alguien que intente matarte? —el joven volvió a negar con la cabeza—. ¿Armas? —de nuevo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes hablar?

— Claro —dijo él aún con la voz afónica.

— Veo que estás resfriado —se rió Shinichi—. Bueno, ¿quieres quedarte aquí bajo nuestra protección? —él negó con la cabeza exageradamente.

— No, no quiero molestar, por favor.

— No es una molestia, así te tengo controlado —se rió el padre Kudo. Himitsu miró a Asami para que le dijera que lo que su padre había dicho era una broma. La chica se rió y el hombre lo confirmó antes de que Asami dijera nada—. Es broma. No es ninguna molestia, pero si algo ocurriera, podemos protegerte.

— Yo no…

— Bueno, que te parece si nos vamos tú y yo arriba, que tengo que enseñarte algo, Mamoru —sonrió Asami levantándose y mirando al chico—. No te molestes en negarte, este tipo si hace falta te secuestra para protegerte —sonrió Asami guiñando un ojo hacia el chico del pelo azulado—. Lo hizo una vez…

— No vayas diciendo por ahí las cosas malas que he hecho —se quejó Shinichi.

— No voy por ahí diciéndolas —respondió Asami saliendo del comedor y siendo seguida por Mamoru. Se paró en la puerta y se giró a mirar el chico desconcertado que seguía mirando a Shinichi—. Himitsu-kun… —le llamó y él se giró para verla—. Bienvenido a nuestro mundo. Este te aseguro que es mucho mejor que el de esa gente.

— Asami —Shinichi la miró unos segundos y ella se giró hacia la puerta pero se quedó quieta esperando que su padre le dijera—. ¿Está todo bien?

— Por supuesto —sonrió ella tirando del brazo de Mamoru y sonriendo hacia el hombre una última vez. Los dos subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de la chica y ella cerró la puerta en cuanto el chico entró.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru mirándola. Asami tan solo se abrazó a él con fuerza.

— Lo siento, si te digo de esto seguro nunca confiarás en él —susurró Asami cerrando los ojos.

— Asami cuéntame lo que te ocurre a ti, me importa bien poco lo que le pase a ese Himitsu o como se llame —se quejó Mamoru abrazándola con fuerza.

— Él fue uno de los que me enterraron viva…

Mamoru cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Y aun así ella confiaba en él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena persona esa chica? Notó que se cogía a su jersey con fuerza. Había tenido razón desde un principio la sonrisa que estaba haciendo Asami no había sido sincera en ningún momento. Le acarició el pelo levemente mientras ella se quedaba en silencio agarrada a él. Al cabo de un rato, ella se apartó y Mamoru abrió los ojos para verla.

— Todo está bien —susurró el chico poniendo su mejor sonrisa y cogiéndola por las mejillas.

— ¿Podré aguantarlo? —preguntó Asami bajando la mirada.

— Las decisiones hasta ahora han sido tuyas, así que sí podrás —Mamoru lo dijo en un susurro que a Asami le costó entender—. Llega un momento en que te conozco más a ti que tú misma, creo ya —se rió. Asami sonrió fugazmente y él acercó su cara, poniendo su frente encima de la de ella—. Me gusta tu sonrisa, aunque haya sido por unos segundos,

— Mamoru, lo siento —susurró ella.

— Dime, ¿ha habido algo más de ese tipo? —preguntó Mamoru.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— De momento se mantiene callado —susurró Asami—. ¿Qué hará?

— ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Mamoru mientras tiraba de ella y la hacía sentarse en la cama. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Entonces solo quédate feliz de que no te haya hablado más —añadió sentándose en la cama a su lado—. Cuando lo haga, quiero que me avises sin falta.

— Por supuesto lo haré, Mamoru —susurró ella abrazándose a él.

El chico sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo y la empujó levemente para terminar tumbados los dos en la cama. Asami sonrió y lo observó atentamente.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó el chico observándola también.

— En que tengo mucha suerte de tenerte a mi lado, Mamoru —respondió ella.

— Ah, sí, lo sé —Mamoru rodó los ojos mirando hacia otro lado—. Soy la fortuna en persona. A partir de ahora, te tocarán todos los premios que se rifen.

— Eso ya me pasaba sin ti —Asami lo besó en el cuello fugazmente—. Herencia de mi madre —Mamoru la miró sorprendido—. Sí, fortuna mucha pero peligros y fatalidad en el amor también.

— Oye, que me quejo con lo último —Mamoru arqueó una ceja y puso su mano en el cuello de la chica mientras la besaba. Pasó su dedo casi sin rozarla por el cuello de ella y ella se encogió ruborizándose.

— Para, que me haces cosquillas —se quejó.

— No lo haré —Mamoru sonrió volviendo a hacerlo y ella le cogió la mano intentando apartarlo mientras se reía—. Ni lo sueñes, tengo dos manos —sonrió él haciendo lo mismo con la otra mano.

— Detente, por favor —Asami seguía riendo mientras intentaba apartar al chico de ella.

Mamoru la observó reírse. Se sentía aliviado. Le había conseguido sacar no solo una sonrisa si no también una risa. Eso era algo bueno. Él rió mientras seguía escuchándola reír, su risa era pegadiza y a él le encantaba.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí por hoy!

Este capítulo debería de llamarse 'Akai Himitsu: intento de contacto con EEUU', pero como eso quedaba muy largo, por eso lo dejé así XD

El próximo capítulo será ya en octubre, así que representará que han pasado cuatro meses, y como en Japón se pasa de curso en abril, representa que seguirán todos igual XD Próximo capítulo: 'puntos débiles'.


	7. Puntos débiles

¡Hola de nuevo!

 **Usagi Toxtle:** jajaja bienvenida de nuevo pc (?) jajajajaja extrañamente en ningún momento cuento la versión de shiho, aunque si que aparece ella desinteresadamente por ahí XD bueno ya verás cuando suceda XDDD te-chan se enterará tarde de ello (?) jajajajajaja deseo que lo disfrutes ;) gracias por tu review! *O*

1 de Octubre (han pasado varios meses)

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Puntos débiles_**

Tetsuya se sentó en la mesa con cara de aburrido y se apoyó con la cabeza en su mano. Se quedó mirando la espalda de Yuki sin apartar esa cara.

— Vamos a hacer un videoclip —dijo con voz cansada.

— ¿Para haceros más famosos aún? —Yuki lo miró un segundo y luego volvió la vista a sus manos.

— Más o menos. Hace tiempo que Erena quiere hacerlo y ahora en la agencia nos dijeron que era el momento para hacerlo —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices con estos ánimos? —Yuki se secó las manos y se giró apoyándose en el salpicadero, mirándolo con curiosidad. Pocas veces decía algo nuevo con esa voz de cansancio.

— Por la canción que eligieron —Tetsuya desvió la mirada.

Yuki soltó el trapo y se acercó a la mesa. Se sentó delante de él.

— ¿Voy a tener que sacártelo todo en cuentagotas? —Yuki le cogió la mano libre y sonrió—. ¿Qué problema hay con la canción?

— Con la canción ninguna…

— ¿Qué canción?

— Cold Snow —Yuki arqueó una ceja enojada—. Y me han dicho que te lo dijera a ti, pero les dije que seguramente no querrías bailar —Tetsuya la miró sonriendo—. Pero aún así tenía que preguntarte si querías hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

— Si no quieres hacerlo no importa, buscarán a otra persona que me be… ¡ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! —Tetsuya se levantó de golpe mientras Yuki le apretaba con fuerza la mano—. Suéltame, por favor. Me haces daño. Duele.

— ¿Qué decías de un beso?

— Les diré que no, que se busquen a otra… —suspiró Tetsuya mientras ella lo soltaba. El chico se cogió la mano y se la quedó mirando.

— Hagámoslo —Yuki sonrió con frialdad. Tetsuya la miró sin creerlo—. ¿Por qué no? Será divertido protagonizar mi propia canción.

— Oye, en serio que no hace falta que te esfuerces en eso —Tetsuya la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella se iba hacia la nevera.

— Sí hace hace gracia hacerlo, lo hago —Yuki abrió el congelador y sacó un cubito de hielo que lo tiró hacia él. El chico lo cogió al vuelo y se lo puso en la mano—. Aunque me parece estúpido que hayas tenido que usar esa palabra para convencerme —Tetsuya se acercó a ella mientras Yuki cerraba el frigorífico. En cuanto la chica se giró dio un bote al verlo tan cerca de ella.

— Sabía que no dejarías que nadie más me besara —se rió él. Ella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada—. No pongas esa cara, será divertido.

— Seguro —Yuki rodó los ojos y se apartó de él.

— ¿Por qué me ignoras de esta manera? Hoy que vine expresamente solo a verte…

— Y a decir tonterías —respondió ella mientras Tetsuya se volvía a sentar en la mesa—. Tengo que ir a un sitio, por eso te dije que no podíamos vernos. Y tú tienes que ir con el grupo este medio día, ¿no?

— Pero… es que estar con el grupo es aburrido —Tetsuya puso voz de un niño pidiendo un caramelo prohibido, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa y la miraba desde allí—. Yo quiero pasar el día con Yuki. ¡Quiero estar con Yuki! ¡Quiero estar con Yuki! ¡Quiero estar con Yuki! —empezó a gritar como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, mientras Minoru entraba en la cocina. Tetsuya movía los brazos arriba y abajo, como si estuviera animando a alguien—. ¡Quiero estar con Yuki! ¡Quiero estar con…!

Se calló cuando un cuchillo apareció debajo de su garganta.

— ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en esta casa, no crees? —preguntó Minoru en un susurro en su oído.

— Yo también quiero pasar el día contigo —suspiró ella—. Pero hoy no va a ser posible —besó al chico en la frente ignorando por completo a Minoru—. Tengo que irme —salió de la cocina con rapidez.

— Yuki me ignora… —se quejó el hombre sentándose al lado de Tetsuya—. Me ignora completamente, ¡no quiero que Yuki me ignore! —gritó haciendo lo mismo que, momentos antes, hacía el cantante—. ¡No quiero que Yuki me ignore!

— ¡Hey! —gritó Tetsuya levantando la mano.

— ¡No quiero que Yuki me ignore! —la chica volvió a entrar en la cocina y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta viendo la espalda de los dos con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey! —cada vez que uno de los dos hablaba levantaba su mano derecha.

— ¡No quiero que Yuki me ignore!

— ¡Quiero pasar el día con Yuki! —el cuchillo de Minoru volvió bajo la garganta de Tetsuya que se calló con la mano alzada—. ¿No quiero pasar el día con Yuki? —preguntó mirando al hombre que negó con la cabeza.

— Deja de amenazarlo —se quejó Yuki acercándose a ellos y golpeando a Minoru en la cabeza con suavidad—. Vete a trabajar, ahora… —Yuki se acercó a Tetsuya y lo besó en los labios. El chico la rodeó por la cintura para que no se fuera.

— Te va a costar más que un beso —respondió él.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir por aquí? —Yuki lo cogió por las mejillas y lo acarició con suavidad.

— Por supuesto… —Tetsuya tiró de ella sentándola en su regazo y haciendo que ella hiciera un pequeño chillido asustada.

— ¿Tú estás loco? —preguntó la chica golpeándolo con mucha debilidad en el pecho.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? —Tetsuya juntó su frente con la suya—. Estoy loco por ti…

— Tengo que irme, en serio —se quejó ella, Minoru giró la mirada dándoles intimidad—. O se irá y no podré alcanzarlo…

— ¿Quién?

— Por favor, suéltame.

— No.

— Te-chan, por favor.

— No —ella juntó sus labios con los de él, rozándolos. Finalmente se fundieron en un largo beso—. Ahora sí.

El chico la apartó de encima de su regazo y la chica por poco no se cae.

— ¡¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado?! —gritó ella golpeándolo con fuerza en la cabeza y haciendo que el chico se riera—. ¿Será posible?

— Sí, lo soy —Tetsuya apoyó su codo en la mesa y su cabeza en su mano, mirándola con una sonrisa de superioridad—. Soy posible.

Yuki rodó los ojos y se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas.

— Tienes un problema, se ha enojado… —susurró Minoru viéndola salir de la cocina con rapidez.

— ¡No olvides venir esta noche en mi casa para que te muestre la nueva canción del grupo! —gritó Tetsuya.

La chica sacó con rapidez la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Qué?

— Que te mostraré la nueva canción del grupo —se rió él.

— Oh, por favor —Yuki rodó los ojos y salió de allí murmurando—. No puedo estar enojada con él ni cinco minutos.

Tetsuya sonrió ampliamente. Con el silencio de la casa sus murmurios se escuchaban perfectamente.

.

Las notas melódicas de una harmónica de nuevo la guiaban al mismo lugar de siempre. Chizuko se apoyó en el árbol y observó con una sonrisa el lugar. Estaba al lado del río, en la entrada del puente que lo cruzaba. Abajo, a la orilla del río, Himitsu estaba tumbado encima de la hierba, con los ojos cerrados y tocando con una melodía que a ella le daba nostalgia y tristeza. La chica vio que por el otro lado del río, llegaba su hermana corriendo y bajando por la ladera. Bajó la mirada y se alejó de allí con prisas. No quería que su hermana la viera y tampoco podía llegar tarde con Nao.

.

Himitsu paró de tocar y miró hacia el puente incorporándose. Había notado una presencia espiándolo y ahora se iba. Se quedó mirando el lugar con el ceño fruncido, mientras notaba que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda. Se puso la mano al bolsillo instintivamente y rodeó con sus dedos el pequeño tubo de hierro que le servía como arma. Estaba preparado para girarse, cuando algo le tocó el hombro y la presencia se sentó a su lado. Yuki le sonrió con amabilidad.

— Sabía que estarías aquí —sonrió la chica con amabilidad.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Himitsu miró de nuevo el puente. No podía saber si las presencias que sentía eran buenas o malas. Pero finalmente soltó el tubo de entre sus dedos aún en su bolsillo y la miró de arriba abajo.

Ella estaba mirando al puente también.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hay algo allí? —Yuki lo miró mientras señalaba al puente.

Para variar el chico no respondió. Entonces no sería de su interés.

— ¿Qué quieres? —volvió a preguntar el chico después de un largo silencio.

— Hablar contigo —sonrió ella—. Te invito a comer si accedes a responder con sinceridad todas mis preguntas.

— No me interesa —se quejó él levantándose para irse.

— Himitsu-kun, por favor. Quiero saber el motivo por el que eres tan distante con todos… —se quejó Yuki—. Sé por como la miras que Chizuko ya entró en tú corazón, pero aún así te niegas a eso.

El chico hizo una mueca y empezó a irse. Yuki se levantó y lo siguió a su mismo paso rápido.

— Deja de seguirme.

— Te lo pido por favor, solo tomar algo conmigo —susurró la chica poniéndose delante de él y juntando sus manos alzadas a modo de suplica.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —terminó de subir la ladera y empezó a ir más rápido por la calle—. Déjame en paz…

— No, porque la felicidad de mi hermana depende de tu respuesta —Yuki sonrió ampliamente al verlo parar. Estaba claro que Chizuko había llegado a su corazón, sino no se hubiera detenido—. Por favor…

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres incansable? —preguntó él girándose. Alguien se acercaba a ellos por el final de la calle y con mucha velocidad. Himitsu fijó la vista en ese lugar. Se estaba escondiendo como la última presencia, pero esa parecía mejor en el tema de esconderse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yuki.

— Nada, solo que… —el chico se calló y la miró. Si alguno de sus amigos lo veía hablando con ella de nuevo, su vida correría peligro. Cogió a la chica por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia un lugar silencioso y sin gente que les estuviera espiando, pero la presencia les seguía—. Nos están siguiendo —murmuró el chico claramente nervioso y con un tono de odio.

— No te preocupes. No creo que sea así —sonrió ella. El chico se giró en un callejón oscuro y pequeño y la empujó contra la pared cogiéndola por los hombros. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ese chico tenía la manía de acorralar a todos contra la pared y eso era algo que a ella no le había gustado nunca. Ni siquiera que lo hiciera Tetsuya o su hermana—. Oye, me haces daño —se quejó.

El chico miró hacia la entrada del callejón y volvió a ponerse la mano en el bolsillo. Odiaba que la gente lo persiguiera. Sacó el tubo y lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos. A su lado un hombre con cámara giró la esquina y se paró al verlos allí. Himitsu apretó el tubo y habló con una voz muy suave y monótona que Yuki jamás le había oído hacer, mientras el teléfono de la chica empezaba a sonar

— Lárguese, no tiene nada que hacer aquí —dijo.

— Me largo, no tengo nada que hacer aquí… —repitió el hombre como si hubiera entrado en trance. El hombre se giró y siguió su camino por la otra calle. Himitsu se guardó el tubo en el bolsillo. El teléfono de la chica dejó de sonar y él se apartó de ella volviendo a andar lejos del callejón.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Yuki señalando hacia atrás mientras lo seguía a paso rápido—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a ese paparazzi?

— ¿Papa-qué? —Himitsu se detuvo para mirarla con el ceño fruncido y hablando de nuevo con su voz normal.

— Estaba claro que era un paparazzi y que me estaba siguiendo a mí —respondió ella. Himitsu la miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Eres famosa? —preguntó el chico. Se conocían desde hacía casi cinco meses y aún no sabía nada de ellos.

— Yo no —se rióYuki—. Te-chan. ¿No le conoces? Es cantante de un grupo muy famoso…

— No, gracias —Himitsu rodó los ojos y siguió su camino. Solo había un grupo de música que le gustaba, pero si alguno de los grandes de la casa que cuidaron de él se enteraban de que le gustaba la música lo hubieran matado en menos de tres segundos. Yuki lo siguió sonriendo—. Por favor, ¿puedes dejar de seguirme? —preguntó el chico parándose para encararla. Pero Yuki se había puesto al otro lado de él, así que el chico tubo que girarse. Otra cosa para añadir a la lista de excusas para alejarse de todos ellos. Estaba empezando a dejar de sentir las presencias correctamente.

— No.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

— Porque ya eres nuestro amigo y llevas tres días huyendo de nosotros, así que vas a tener que aguantarme hasta que me respondas las preguntas que tengo por hacerte —Yuki sonrió ampliamente. Él rodó los ojos y siguió el camino. Ella volvió a seguirlo de nuevo—. Si lo haces no tendrás que volver a aguantarme, te dejaré tranquilo.

— ¿Estás convencida de eso, 'amiga'? —Himitsu se paró mientras remarcaba la última palabra y la miraba con odio.

— ¿A qué viene esa mirada? —preguntó ella.

Himitsu movió la cabeza unos segundos. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Cada vez que miraba a alguien así terminaba haciendo mucho daño a todo el mundo. No podía permitirse hacerle daño a otra persona a la que quería… ¿quería? Sí, quería.

— Está bien —susurró él finalmente—. Solo si me dejas en paz luego.

— Claro, lo prometo —Yuki levantó su mano derecha como haciendo un juramento.

— No prometes cosas que luego no puedas cumplir —dijo Himitsu—. Las promesas deberían de ser sagradas —el chico la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia un parque cercano. Se sentaron en un banco—. ¿Y bien?

— ¿Por qué eres tan frío con Chizuko? —Yuki sonrió—. Ella ha intentado hacerse tu amiga por completo. Incluso has estado trabajando con ella en el restaurante algunos días, pero aún así ella cree que la estás evitando.

— Eso es lo que hago —respondió él apoyándose al respaldo del banco y poniendo sus manos estiradas en el respaldo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pregúntate mejor, ¿y por qué lo contrario? —Himitsu la miró por encima del hombro. Eso era algo que Yuki no aguantaba y menos de él. Que la miraran en superioridad era algo que no podía remediar.

— Tus motivos —respondió con rapidez.

— Imagina que te han secuestrado, pero te dejan ir al instituto —Himitsu se soltó de una mano para coger de la barbilla a la chica—. Pero los demás amigos con los que compartes tu triste pasado tienen celos de ti —el chico acercó su cara lentamente a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro—. Tú eres buena haciendo amigos y los demás se sienten muy envidiosos de eso. Así que deciden coger al chico del que te has enamorado y lo encierran en un edificio. Cuando llegas allí el chico ha sido torturado, descuartizado, matado cruelmente —Yuki arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Estás intentando tomarme el pelo o realmente lo estás diciendo mientras haces eso porque te entristece suficiente lo que estás diciendo? —Yuki sonrió sin apartarse de él.

— No puedo confiar en la amigos mataron a la gente que se acercaba a mí, no puedo confiar en nadie —Yuki se apoyó al respaldo del banco y él se apartó volviendo a apoyarse también.

— ¿Sabes? Algunas veces hay excepciones —Yuki sonrió—. Venga ya, estás viviendo en la casa de unos agentes del FBI: tus peores enemigos.

— ¿Realmente crees que estoy durmiendo? —preguntó Himitsu.

— ¿No lo haces? —Yuki lo miró.

— Llevo más de un año durmiendo solo un par de horas, me he acostumbrado a no malgastar calorías ni a utilizar mi cerebro con frecuencia. Solo desconecto, pero mi cerebro por la noche está más alerta que durante el día —Himitsu la miró—. He aprendido a hacer descansar mi cuerpo durante el día.

— Eres un genio—Yuki se rió y él la fulminó con la mirada—. Te lo digo en serio. Yo jamás he podido hacer eso. Ninguno de nosotros. Siempre hemos estado haciendo turnos para poder descansar.

— Eso es lo que tiene no tener amigos en los que confiar —Himitsu giró la cabeza para no verla ni siquiera de reojo.

— Pero aún así te sentaste a mi lado para hablar —susurró ella—. Y estás confiando en Chizuko y Asami-chan.

— No confío en nadie —Himitsu la miró. Ella lo miró sin creerlo—. No confío en nadie —dijo alzando la voz.

— Confías en mí y en Chizuko—sonrió Yuki—. Anda, vamos —la chica se levantó.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Te mostraré lo que es la confianza —Yuki le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de allí con lentitud.

El chico rodó los ojos y finalmente se levantó y la siguió. Estuvieron andando un buen rato por la ciudad, Yuki delante, él detrás con las manos en los bolsillos, rodando el tubo entre sus dedos. La chica se paró delante de una biblioteca y entró allí.

— Oye… —Himitsu intentó detenerla, pero ella ya había entrado. Suspiró largamente y finalmente la siguió.

— Me han dicho que te gustan los libros —la voz de Yuki se perdió entre las estanterías y el silencioso lugar.

A su izquierda un señor que vigilaba que nadie se llevara un libro, sentado en una silla y una mesa muy antiguas, con una libreta con los nombres de la gente que alquilaban los libros. Himitsu frunció el ceño. Nunca jamás había estado en un lugar así. Buscó a la chica, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Empezó a buscarla en el lugar, pero no podía encontrarla. Empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿A dónde habría ido? Las estanterías llenas de libros, los pasillos completamente vacíos, el olor a viejo… se adentró al lugar pasando por el pasillo principal y observando los demás. Ninguno de ellos estaba ocupado por personas.

— ¿Yuki-san? —Himitsu dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

De repente se encontró entre la estantería y ella. La chica lo cogía con fuerza por los brazos.

— ¿Qué sientes?

— ¿Cómo que qué…?

— ¿Qué has sentido mientras no me encontrabas? —preguntóYuki—. Te has puesto nervioso, Himitsu-kun, tienes que reconocer que claramente has cogido amistad con nosotros.

— Eso no es cierto —susurró él.

— Chico, lo llevas escrito en la cara —Yuki sonrió.

— ¿Podrías apartarte de mí, por favor? —preguntó el chico enrojeciendo levemente por culpa de los escasos centímetros que los separaban.

— ¿Sabes? El lugar que más gusta a alguien es en donde puedes conocerlo a la perfección. Como asesino deberías de saberlo. Debes de reconocerlo, ya que si no confiaras en mí, te hubieras ido sin entrar en este lugar —Yuki se apartó—. Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, me dejaste bloqueada de una manera que era imposible que yo pudiera deshacerme de ti. Hoy ni siquiera has intentado defenderte. ¿No tienes fuerza? ¿O es que no quieres hacerme daño, Himitsu-kun? ¿Qué excusa darás a eso? Este lugar te muestra tal y como eres. Te deja indefenso porque es lo que más te gusta.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú de esto? —Himitsu suspiró apoyándose en la pared más cercana.

— Soy agente del FBI —sonrió Yuki—. Al igual que mi hermana, aunque ella pasa completamente de eso —se encogió de hombros y lo miró—. Lo de saber los puntos débiles de la gente va con nosotros. Pero no se nos ha ocurrido usar el tuyo en ningún momento.

— ¿Cómo puedes…?

— Venga, cuando ves un libro se te iluminan los ojos —se rióYuki—. Al igual que últimamente, como cuando miras a mi hermana.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó él.

— Estás en una biblioteca, mantén el silencio —se quejó ella en un susurro desesperado.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —preguntó Himitsu mirándola.

— No eres el único al que este lugar le hace vulnerable —dijo ella—. Así que no perturbes la paz de este lugar. ¿Estás enamorado de mi hermana sí o no? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos. Él se apartó ruborizándose aún más—. No hace falta que me respondas. Tu expresión ya lo ha hecho —el silencio se hizo entre ellos dos—. Así que… —la chica lo interrumpió al cabo de un rato—. Vas a privarte de la felicidad porque tienes miedo de que unos tipos nos hagan daño. Qué tierno.

— ¿Ti-ti-tierno? —tartamudeó él.

— Sí, tierno —respondió ella sonriendo.

— Yo no estoy sacrificando nada. No puedo poneros en peligro y ya lo hago suficiente viéndoos cada día.

— Chico —Yuki se cruzó de brazos y sonrió—. La familia Shiroma tiende a meterse en problemas ella solita, no hace falta que venga alguien a meternos en ellos. Incluso podría decirse esto de la familia Kudo.

— ¿Estás de broma? —preguntó Himitsu.

— ¿Acaso enviaste tú a Ken-san hace 14 años a la puerta de nuestra casa? —Yuki sonrió ampliamente y con calidez haciendo que el chico llegara al máximo de su rubor. Él negó con la cabeza muy rápido—. Entonces no te eches flores haciendo creer que es gracias a ti que tenemos problemas. Es gracias al inexistente dichoso mapa de las nieves que tenemos problemas.

— ¿Inexistente dichoso mapa…? —Himitsu arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué es eso? —Yuki lo miró confundida—. En serio, no sé lo que es.

— Algo de lo que muy pronto te vas a enterar, supongo —susurró ella—. Aunque espero que sea algo más tarde… —Yuki se giró y empezó a salir de allí. Himitsu la siguió sin pensárselo dos veces.

— ¿Eso es lo que buscaba Ken-san? ¿Un mapa? —Himitsu le preguntó. Ella se giró y lo empujó contra el estante con odio.

— No preguntes acerca de eso si no quieres hacerle daño a Chizuko, ¿me oíste?

— Sí, claro, pero…

— Sí, esto es lo que Ken-san busca —respondió Yuki—. Algo que define al Clan Shiroma desde hace generaciones.

La chica lo soltó y se alejó de allí a paso rápido. Él la siguió desconcertado. Salieron a la calle y ella se adentró a un restaurante. Al cabo de un rato, los dos estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo.

— Entonces ¿qué pretendes con este interrogatorio? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Nada, solo quiero saber lo que piensas realmente de Chizuko, porque ella te aprecia mucho.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Cupido? —Himitsu arqueó una ceja y ella lo miró desconcertada—. Sí, he visto como me mira tu hermana y está claro que se ha enamorado de mí, pero si se acerca a mí solo se hará daño.

— Sigues por ahí, ¿eh?

— ¿Por ahí? —Himitsu rodó los ojos—. Oye, yo no escogí esta vida, ¿vale? ¿Podía haber seguido en esa dichosa casa? —preguntó señalando hacia una dirección sin prestar atención a lo que señalaba—. Por supuesto que podría haberlo hecho, como también podría haberme quedado con mis amigos y morir allí. Pero, úpido de mí dejé abandonados a mis amigos para que muriesen y me largué como un maldito cobarde.

— ¿Pudiste hacer algo para salvarlos? —preguntóYuki—. ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de poder salvarlos y la dejaste correr?

— No… —Himitsu cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego la volvió a mirar—. Bueno sí… tal vez…

— No existe triple respuesta a una pregunta como esta —respondió ella.

— Perdona… no, no lo sé. Estoy muy confuso. Los dos estaban ilusionados con escapar de allí por la muerte del grande, que no pensaron en que D.E. les estuviera espiando —Himitsu bajó la mirada—. Yo podría haberlo visto, pero no fui capaz de ver que ese maldito quería matarnos a todos. Incluso a la chica a la que siempre había amado fue capaz de intentar matarla.

—Ese D.E. parece alguien sin escrúpulos —observó ella.

— Sí, cosas que pasan cuando eres el mejor del edificio principal —suspiró él—. Debes de ser alguien así para llegar a eso. Por eso yo nunca llegué al nivel alto. No fui capaz de matar a los amigos que nos traicionaron.

— Eso es algo de lo que no debes de arrepentirte nunca, ¿me oyes? —Yuki sonrió—. Todos tenemos opción de escoger el hacerlo o no. Pero solo realmente tienes una mínima excusa en hacerlo si tu vida o la de tus seres queridos corre peligro.

— ¿Y de qué me sirve ser buena persona? —preguntó él alzando la voz—. No pude salvar a Life y a Fly… ¿de qué me sirve ser bueno?

— Te sirve para mantener tu consciencia limpia —respondió Yuki—. Y porque en una sociedad eso es tener honor.

— Es tener cobardía.

— No. Pusiste tu vida por encima de ellos porque te valoraste. Muy pocos hacen eso —Yuki sonrió.

— Oye, no pretendo ser mal en serio, eso no va contigo —dijo él.

— ¿Tanto me conoces?

— ¿Por qué te preocupa pensar lo contrario?

— Porque entonces estaría suponiendo que Tetsuya y Asami no son asesinos y eso no es cierto —Yuki se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada—. Todos tenemos algo de lo que nos arrepentimos profundamente, pero intentamos olvidarlo y rehacer nuestras vidas. Yo, tuve la oportunidad de salvar a nuestra madre. Pero sabía que Chizuko no podría aguantar eso, así que escogí proteger a mi hermana ese día. No lo pensé dos veces, aún viendo que la mano de mi madre estaba solo quise salvar a mi hermana.

— ¿Te arrepientes de eso? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Dejé que mi madre muriera, no pude protegerla, por supuesto me arrepiento de eso —Yuki lo miró a los ojos—. Pero en cuanto veo a Chizuko me doy cuenta de que no tengo motivos por arrepentirme. Protegí a mi hermana y eso es algo que me hace tremendamente feliz.

— ¿Y qué protegí yo ese día? —preguntó él.

— Seguro algún día encontrarás la respuesta a eso —el teléfono de Yuki empezó a sonar. Ella lo cogió y miró la pantalla—. Disculpa, es Nao. Seguro que Chizuko ha vuelto a descontrolarse.

— Tranquila —Himitsu sonrió.

— Dime —la chica se puso el auricular al oído.

— Oye, tienes que es más grave de lo que creo —la voz de Nao parecía asustada.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Yuki.

— Tu hermana vuelve a estar disfrazada de oso verde, y da miedo diciendo 'muuu' —se quejó él.

— ¿Qué Chizuko ha hecho qué? —preguntóYuki mirando el aparato y luego volviendo a ponerlo a su oído—. ¿Qué dices que ha hecho?

— Ven de una vez.

Himitsu y Yuki entraron al bar de Nao corriendo. Todo el mundo se giró a verlos.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Yuki acercándose a la barra dónde estaba Minoru. El hombre señaló por encima de su hombro a una puerta lateral, detrás de la barra, en donde ponía un cartel de prohibido el paso. La chica se apresuró hacia allí y Himitsu la siguió. La chica abrió la puerta y suspiró—. Chizuko, ¿qué pasa?

—Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—Chizuko levantó la mano en medio del disfraz de oso de color verde.

Nao que estaba al lado de la puerta suspiró largamente.

— Lo siento, sigo sin hablar vaquero —se quejó el hombre.

— ¿Vaquero? —Yuki lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— O como quiera que se llame este idioma que intenta hablar —suspiró él abriéndose paso para salir de la habitación en dónde guardaban las reservas y las cosas de limpieza.

— ¿Muuu? —Chizuko se giró andando a pasos lentos, como si estuviera haciendo un desfile.

—Chizuko… —Yuki se acercó a ella y la cogió por el brazo para girarla—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Muuuuuuuuu… muuuuuuu… muuuuuuuuuu…

Himitsu se quedó mirando desde la puerta y la chica parecía no verlo. Yuki finalmente le quitó la parte de arriba del disfraz.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Yuki mirando a la chica que tenía los ojos negó con la cabeza lentamente—. Cuéntame…

Yuki dejó la cabeza del oso al suelo y cogió las manos de su hermana. La hizo sentarse al suelo y se arrodilló a su lado.

— Estoy confusa —susurró Chizuko—. Mucho…

— ¿Y por eso debes de asustarle los clientes a Nao-san? —preguntó su hermana riendo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— No entiendo porque esa música me hace tanto daño… —Chizuko suspiró—. Sé que está triste, pero no sé cómo ayudarlo…

— Ah, eso —Yuki suspiró—. Así que lo oíste.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para ayudar a Te-chan? —preguntó la chica—. ¿Cómo lo ayudaste?

—Chizuko no hay necesidad de ayudar —sonrió ella—. Estoy convencida de que está perfectamente bien—Yuki miró hacia Himitsu y sonrió.

Chizuko miró a dónde ella miraba y en seguida desvió la mirada de él, medio ruborizada.

—Lo siento, estoy cansada—susurró ella.

— Oh, ya lo creo, siempre usas toda tu energía con tus locuras —se rióYuki—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, claro.

— Lo siento, no puedo estar mucho contigo… —susurró Yuki abrazándola—. Paso demasiado tiempo alejada de ti y seguro terminas sintiéndote sola.

— No, no es eso, Yuki—Chizuko sonrió ampliamente mientras su hermana se apartaba de ella—. Necesito entretenerme con algo, pero solo enseño a los niños un día a la semana y este lugar es aburrido…

— Trabajas demasiado, deberías de probar de pasarte un día entero sin hacer nada —se quejó Yuki.

— ¡Cierto, voy ahora mismo a pedirle vacaciones a Nao! —Chizuko se levantó y en seguida volvió a sentarse al suelo—. Eso no creo que sea algo factible, Yuki… —se quejó la chica.

— Y menos con lo que has hecho —se rió ella—. Oye, respira hondo y aguanta un poco más. Pronto esta locura va a terminar. Cuando Ken-san sea detenida Nao-san y Minoru-san volverán a la normalidad, incluso papá quizás pueda volverse algo normal.

— Qué aburrido —susurró ella. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. No quiero que maten a Ken —Chizuko se apoyó en la estantería con la mirada perdida—. Quiero que pague por lo que le hizo a mamá…

— Yo también, pero convencer de esto a papá será complicado, lo sabes—Yuki sonrió tristemente—. Él quiere que pague con la misma moneda.

— No quiero que lo encarcelen a él—Chizuko movió sus pies haciendo una pequeña rabieta—. Ni a ninguno de los demás.

— No lo harán —Yuki se rió—. Dime, Chizuko, ¿crees que nos arrepentiremos algún día de vivir sin preocupaciones?

— Oye, tú tienes preocupaciones —Chizuko lo dijo como una queja y su hermana la miró confundida—. Estás saliendo con el cantante de los Bullet Junior, tienes muchas preocupaciones —se rió.

— Cierra el pico, no me refería a los paparazis ni nada por el estilo —Yuki se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer enojada, pero finalmente se echó a reír.

— No tiene gracia, tú eres la más sensata de todos, con más problemas y aún así eres la que va dando ánimos a todo el mundo.

— Ni siquiera sé lo que son los problemas.

* * *

¡Aquí tienen uno!

¡Dejen reviews please! *O*

Próximo capítulo: 'Trato: les debo favores'.


	8. Trato: les debo favores

Y aquí el otro.

01 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Trato: les debo favores_**

Por la noche, Yuki llamó a Tetsuya porque no quería dejar a Chizuko sola. La chica se había quitado el disfraz y se había sentado en una mesa al lado de la ventana. La lluvia caía a fuera y se quedó perdida observando el cristal. Antes de que el bar cerrara, Tetsuya llegó con ellos y se quedó al lado de Yuki. Se quedaron todos allí esperando por si dejaba de llover. Con las luces apagadas, ya que el bar ya había cerrado. Himitsu se sentó delante de ella y sonrió cálidamente. Ella lo miró unos segundos y luego volvió la vista hacia la calle. Los ojos de Chizuko relucían más por las luces de fuera. Himitsu volvió la vista hacia la ventana.

Chizuko apoyó sus brazos a la mesa y su cabeza en sus brazos, mientras seguía mirando a la calle. La chica se ruborizó mirando de reojo al chico de nuevo. Apartó la mirada con tristeza. Había vuelto a caer en eso. Cualquier persona que le prestara un poco de atención, siempre la hacía sentir demasiado bien. Un amigo más que la rechazaría si se enteraba de su familia. Aunque en su caso, viniendo de una familia de asesinos, sería injusto que dijera eso. De algún modo sentía que iba a llorar de nuevo. No era su familia realmente. Himitsu estaba buscando a su familia. Se iría en cuanto pudieran localizar a Jodie-sensei. Solo pensar en el momento en que tendrían que separarse, le daba miedo. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones, no podía ser bueno que siempre terminara igual. Quizás hacer lo mismo que su hermana sería lo mejor para todos. Mantenerse fría y distante con todos… no, ella no era así, no podía hacer eso. Se había vuelto a perder en una pequeña amistad que terminaría con su dañado corazón. Empezó a recordar todo lo que le había pasado siempre, desenterrando todo el dolor y haciendo que le dolieran los ojos. De repente un pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza. No era realmente eso… las otras veces, aunque fueran sus amigos, no sentía que su corazón se agitaba cada vez que veía a esa persona. Himitsu era distinto. Muy distinto. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo maleducada. Levantó la vista poniendo sus manos rápidamente en sus ojos y frotándolos para que no la viera llorar. Miró hacia delante en silencio. Himitsu la estaba viendo preocupado. Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa intentando disimular que sus ojos seguían doliendo amenazando con llorar. Giró la vista hacia el cristal. Un día terrible para sus estados de ánimos. No la ayudaba en nada ver la lluvia cayendo por la ventana. Suspiró largamente. No se sentía en ánimos de quedarse allí sentada sabiendo que ella se quedaría solo con su hermana de nuevo. Bajó la mirada al suelo de la calle. Las gotas caían con rapidez mojando todo a su paso. No, tampoco se quedaría con su hermana. Su hermana tenía a un chico a su lado y conforme fueran pasando los años, ella se alejaría de su lado. Negó con la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Himitsu sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Volvió a cruzar los brazos encima de la mesa y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en ellos. Miró al chico sonriendo. Él no dejaba de verla y parecía preocupado. Ella desvió la mirada medio ruborizada de nuevo, fijándose en las gotas que golpeaban el suelo, una tras otra. Solo podía esperar. Algún día, alguna vez, ella conseguiría encontrar a alguien que la haría sonreír y no se apartaría de ella porque era la hija de alguien como él. Seguro habría otra persona igual que ese cantante alocado que había encontrado su hermana. Aunque fuera solo un amigo por toda la eternidad. Sin darse cuenta había desviado la mirada hacia su hermana que los estaba mirando sentada en un taburete apoyada con la espalda y los codos a la barra. A su lado, Tetsuya le daba la espalda, entretenido con un vaso de agua que parecía interminable. Detrás de la barra, Minoru no les sacaba la vista de encima. Chizuko sabía que Yuki y Minoru ya se habían dado cuenta de cómo se sentía. Al lado de Minoru, Nao se peleaba con el palo de la escoba intentando limpiar el suelo de detrás de la barra. De repente se dio cuenta de que Himitsu no le apartaba la vista de encima, no podía mantenerse callada o parecería realmente muy maleducada.

— Esto es muy aburrido —suspiró desviando de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana—. Hoy no pude hacer nada por culpa de la lluvia —añadió para que el chico no sintiera que era por él que lo decía.

— Hay maneras de entretenerse también con la lluvia.

— ¿Algún juego por hacer con niños pequeños? —suspiró mirándolo.

— Claro que sí —dijo él con voz animada, pero hablando en voz baja. —. Solo necesitas una ventana —la chica levantó un poco la cabeza mirándolo interesada y él sonrió—. Mira —señaló la ventana una gota que acababa de ponerse en el cristal—. Escoge una que se mueva —Chizuko señaló en la ventana una gota que bajaba lentamente hacia abajo. Luego volvió a ponerse el brazo bajo la cabeza—. A ver cuál llega antes abajo —sonrió él apartando su mano del cristal. Los dos observaron como las gotas caían lentamente, curvándose, juntándose con otras gotas, parándose para luego seguir bajando hacia abajo. Las dos llegaron casi igual abajo—. Tú ganas —sonrió Himitsu guiñando un ojo a la chica.

— ¿Qué gano? —preguntó Chizuko. El chico la miró confundida y ella se rió de nuevo—. Es broma. ¿Quién te enseñó eso?

— Iki —susurró él.

— Quisiera haber conocido a ese chico —suspiró ella con cansancio—. Seguro era una buena persona.

— Lo era —sonrió él con un brillo en los ojos que hizo sonreír a Chizuko—. Era la mejor persona que había conocido. Tanto él como Fly, los dos lo eran.

— Cuéntame más de ellos —susurró Chizuko con voz débil mientras lo veía sonreír de esa manera. La chica enrojeció levemente.

— ¿Qué puedo decir?

Chizuko se rió.

— No me gusta —se quejó Minoru al otro lado de la barra limpiando un vaso, ya excesivamente limpio, mientras veía a Chizuko y a Himitsu.

Yuki, sentada de espaldas a él, lo miró divertida de reojo.

— Pareces su padre —se rió la chica. A su lado, Tetsuya sonrió mientras sorbía un poco más del vaso que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Minoru haciendo que todos lo miraran. Nao le golpeó débilmente en el hombro para que no interrumpiera el silencio—. Perdón… —miró a Tetsuya que mantenía la mirada perdida en el agua—. ¿Está buena?

Tetsuya arqueó una ceja solo mirándolo de reojo. Se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista perdida al vaso. Minoru volvió la vista hacia los dos que estaban sentados en la mesa más alejada de ellos. Empezó a murmurar cosas que los otros tres no entendían. Yuki, finalmente se giró de cara a él, le cogió el vaso que Minoru seguía limpiando y lo apartó de él.

— Seguro Chizuko esta vez no le coge confianza —susurró el hombre mientras Yuki le ponía otro vaso en la mano y él seguía limpiando como si ella no le hubiera reemplazado nada. Tetsuya que lo vio se rió levemente. Nao rodó los ojos y siguió limpiando el suelo.

— Minoru-san llevas mucho tiempo con ese vaso —dijo Tetsuya—. Y aún no lo has limpiado. ¿En serio te pagan por no hacer nada?

Minoru lo miró sin entenderlo y luego volvió a mirar a la mesa en la que estaban ellos dos. Himitsu estaba haciendo gestos exagerados mientras se reía y hablaba. Chizuko se mantenía en esa postura de cansancio mientras lo miraba divertida.

Yuki se puso de nuevo de espaldas a la barra y también los observó. Tetsuya miró unos segundos hacia atrás y luego miró a Yuki.

— Los observas mucho —susurró con el vaso en la altura de los labios mientras volvía a mirar hacia delante, donde Nao se peleaba con la escoba para no pegarse con el palo mientras recogía una bolsa de plástico que le había caído.

— ¿Te importa eso? —preguntó Yuki sonriendo traviesa.

— No, claro que no —respondió él con rapidez, agradeciendo la oscuridad del lugar para que no vieran su sonrojo. Pero por desgracia, aunque estuviera oscuro, Yuki lo conocía bien.

— Te estás sonrojando —susurró la chica.

— No es cierto —se quejó él desviando la mirada.

— Sí lo es —respondió ella.

— No —Tetsuya giró la cabeza mientras Yuki se acercaba a él para ponerle más nervioso.

— Sí —susurró ella al oído del chico.

Tetsuya se estremeció levemente y giró la cara con rapidez, besándola. Yuki se apartó sorprendida y enrojeciendo también, mientras Tetsuya sonreía victorioso.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Tetsuya con voz divertida mirándola. A su lado, Himitsu se acercó a ellos.

— Esto… —Tetsuya volvió la vista al frente con el vaso rozando sus labios. Yuki se apoyó a la barra de espaldas y lo miró—. Yo, tengo que irme, pero… es que se ha dormido —dijo señalando hacia atrás.

Yuki sonrió con frialdad mientras miraba a Minoru de reojo.

— ¿Decías?

— No me lo puedo creer —Minoru tiró el trapo con fuerza a la barra, dejó el vaso por terminar de limpiar y se fue hacia la cocina.

Yuki se rió a carcajadas. Himitsu estaba de pie mirándola sin entender lo que ocurría. Se sentía incómodo con ella. Tetsuya miró a la chica de reojo y sonrió aliviado.

— Esto…

— Perdona —susurró Yuki—. No me estaba riendo de ti. No te preocupes y disculpa, aguantar a esos críos la agota más que pasarse cuatro horas en la universidad.

— ¿Críos? —preguntó Tetsuya volviendo la vista al vaso.

— ¿No te acuerdas que entramos en el…?

— Ah, sí, la hija de Nao —sonrió mirando al hombre.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi hija? —preguntó Nao mirándolo de reojo y soltando la escoba.

— Nada, creo que era la única con una pizca de interés por la clase de Chizuko —dijo Tetsuya girando el vaso y sorbiendo un poco.

— Es mi hija, ¿qué esperabas? —sonrió Nao orgulloso.

Tetsuya sonrió con frialdad.

— Oye, Himitsu-kun —Yuki lo miró directamente a los ojos. El parecido de él con Tetsuya de nuevo se hacía visible en ella—. Por favor, no le hagas daño. Te lo suplico.

— No tengo intención de hacerlo —respondió él con seguridad y mucha rapidez. Yuki sonrió y miró a Chizuko de nuevo—. ¿Por qué crees que lo haré?

— Por lo de nuestra familia. Cuando descu…

— Sé lo de vuestra familia —le cortó él—. Kudo-san me dijo desde el primer día —explicó, mientras Yuki lo miraba sorprendida—. Me importa poco el pasado, prefiero siempre el presente —susurró él sonriendo levemente.

Yuki sonrió con amabilidad. El chico tenía un brillo en los ojos mirando a su hermana, que ella reconocía a la perfección.

— Mira, lo mismo que otro que yo me sé, pero más cutre —dijo muy rápido y mirando de reojo a Tetsuya.

El chico que estaba dando otro sorbo al agua la escupió toda cuando Nao pasaba justo por delante de él. El cantante entró en un ataque de tos mientras Nao se apartaba de él. Yuki se echó a reír.

— ¡¿De qué vas?! —se quejó Tetsuya cuando consiguió calmarse y mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

— Él lo ha dicho más bonito y resumido, lo tienes que asumir —respondió Yuki encogiéndose de hombros.

— Perdona Nao-san —suspiró al ver al hombre secándose con el trapo que Minoru había dejado.

— No importa —respondió él claramente enojado.

— Oye, si tienes quejas, entonces que sea él tu novio —Tetsuya se levantó del taburete y se fue hacia Chizuko mientras Yuki se seguía riendo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Himitsu mirando cómo se acercaba a la chica.

— Nada, nada —se rió ella—. Perdona si te he hecho sentir incómodo.

— No. Que va —Himitsu sonrió—. Pero me extraña que penséis que el tema de la Yakuza pueda importarme, viniendo yo de una casa en donde solo había asesinos.

— Y no te tomes a mal lo de Chizuko —susurró Yuki viendo que Tetsuya la despertaba golpeando con fuerza la mesa y ella se sobresaltaba—. Aguantar a 30 niños un día de lluvia es agotador.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —preguntó él mirando como Chizuko se quejaba de que la hubiera despertado así. Yuki afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué parece triste últimamente?

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas alguna vez de sus antiguos amigos? —preguntó Yuki mirándolo. Él la miró confundido—. Le han hecho tanto daño, que al momento en que le coge confianza a alguien entra en un estado de miedo porque la abandonen. Ella simplemente no puede controlarse a sí misma.

— Entonces tiene miedo de que la abandone, ¿no es así? —Himitsu bajó la mirada. Tetsuya y Chizuko estaban discutiendo en voz baja acerca de cómo se debía despertar a la gente. Yuki sonrió mirándolos de nuevo.

— Oye, si ella te ve triste será peor —susurró la chica—. ¿Piensas abandonarnos?

— ¡No! —gritó él mirándola a los ojos—. ¡Jamás!

— Entonces no hay más que hablar —Yuki se levantó del taburete y le puso una mano en el hombro del chico como intentando calmarlo, pero puso una mirada sonriente y fría como el hielo, que Tetsuya y Chizuko no podían ver—. Cómo la hagas sufrir o llorar te las verás conmigo, asesino. Ah, y no le digas que te he dicho algo como esto porque también sufrirás.

— ¿Por qué lo intentas? —Himitsu sonrió—. En esa casa daban más miedo que tú, además… no podría hacerle daño —Himitsu miró detrás de Yuki aún sonriendo. Chizuko se acercaba a ellos preocupada, pero al verlo sonreír ella se sintió aliviada—. Ya no…

— Me alegra oír eso —Nao cogió el jersey de Himitsu y tiró de él tumbándolo encima de la barra y clavando un cuchillo encima de la barra. Himitsu se quedó mirando el cuchillo sorprendido mientras Nao le ponía el brazo encima para que no pudiera levantarse— porque yo sí voy a cumplir con eso… —Nao sonrió con malicia.

— Oye, Otchan, que nos conocemos —Himitsu sonrió señalando hacia Chizuko—. No creo que debas amenazarme y menos delante de ellos, ¿no crees? Dejarías testigos si algo me pasara.

— ¡Nao! ¡Déjalo en paz! —gritó Chizuko enfadada.

Nao levantó el brazo del cuello del chico y apartó el cuchillo. Himitsu se levantó sonriendo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Chizuko acercándose, mientras él tiraba de la parte de debajo de su jersey para ponerlo a su sitio.

— Esto empieza a gustarme cada día más —respondió mientras sonreía fríamente hacia Nao. Fue unos segundos fugaces, pero Yuki y Nao lo pudieron ver perfectamente. Nao se apartó un paso hacia atrás y Yuki de nuevo pensó en haber visto esa sonrisa en algún otro sitio—. Estoy bien —sonrió el chico hacia ella con calidez.

— Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba… —susurró bajando la mirada ella.

— No importa —Himitsu se rió—. Es muy tarde. Además… —Chizuko levantó la mirada y él negó con la cabeza—. No importa —sonrió—. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos otro día, ¿vale? —Chizuko afirmó con la cabeza bajando la mirada apenada—. Que no importa, en serio… mañana tengo que venir a la universidad. Hattori me ha pedido que fuera.

— Sí, yo también tengo que estar —sonrió Tetsuya.

Chizuko miró al cantante.

— Está bien… hasta mañana.

.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Yuki lo empujó levemente y se fue a la mesa de siempre. Chizuko y Himitsu ya estaban con Mamoru.

— Buenos días —Tetsuya se sentó al lado de Mamoru.

— Veo que sí los tienes buenos —Mamoru lo miró sonriendo. Tetsuya miró a Yuki que se sentaba a su lado y ella lo ignoró por completo.

Chizuko se sentó delante de Tetsuya e hizo sentar a Himitsu delante de Mamoru.

— ¿Tú no los has tenido buenos? —Tetsuya observó el pequeño ordenador que tenía Mamoru delante de él. Hattori lo cerró al acto y le pasó una carpeta que tenía bajo el ordenador—. Aburrido…

Mamoru se miró a Himitsu. El chico se cruzó de brazos mostrándose a la defensiva. Mamoru suspiró.

— Oye, a mi tampoco me gusta, ¿vale? Pero es lo único que nos queda por hacer ahora mismo —dijo Mamoru mirándolo.

— Me alegro.

— Necesitamos tu ayuda —Mamoru parecía preocupado. Yuki y Chizuko se miraron entre ellas.

— ¿Por qué debería de ayudarte? —Himitsu lo miró de arriba abajo mientras apoyaba los brazos a la mesa. Tetsuya chasqueó la lengua. Todos lo miraron.

— ¿Ayer?

— Ayer —respondió Mamoru mirándolo, mientras Tetsuya giraba la página. Luego volvió a mirar a Himitsu—. Sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero no soy yo quién te lo pide precisamente. Si fuera por mí, intentaría hacerlo yo mismo…

— Entonces no sé qué hago a aquí.

— Porque Asami no puede enterarse de esto —respondió Mamoru—. La están amenazando.

Himitsu sonrió con ironía y se apoyó de nuevo al respaldo aún sin soltar sus brazos.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que vigile a tu novia?

— Que la protejas más bien —respondió Mamoru mientras Yuki y Chizuko se miraban la carpeta.

— No encuentro un motivo por el que deba de satisfacerte —Himitsu volvió a apoyarse a la mesa mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Me has estado odiando desde el primer momento en que me viste, así que no sé lo que podría hacer yo para alguien como tú —Himitsu se levantó dispuesto a irse, soltando sus brazos. Mamoru cogió la carpeta y la dejó abierta en la esquina de la mesa. Himitsu bajó la mirada unos segundos y sonrió mientras volvía a mirar a Mamoru—. Tenéis un problema serio con la Organización, como siempre.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Tetsuya miró la fotografía que Himitsu había visto. Solo era la fotografía en la que apuntaban a Yoh con un rifle.

— Este es un cuarenta y dos 'E' con mira hipersensible a la noche —Himitsu se sentó de nuevo sin volver a mirar la fotografía. Mantuvo la mirada a Mamoru—. Disparo de 0'12 segundos de retardo. Quizás no sea la más fiable, pero en velocidad es la que supera al resto de las armas. Yo mismo he tenido esta arma en mis manos.

— Oye, esta fotografía puede ser de cualquier rifle, ¿cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— No me gusta matar, pero soy bueno trazando planes y arreglando armas —Himitsu lo miró después de hablar, con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Fíjate bien en el dibujo del centro de esta mira —el chico le alargó la carpeta arrastrándola por la mesa y luego volvió a mirar a Mamoru—. No creo que haya un error tan significativo en otro rifle.

— ¿Error? —Mamoru miró también.

— Error número cuarenta y dos, por eso le llamábamos cuarenta y dos 'E'. Un error en la mira. Insignificante, pero error al fin y al cabo. Más barato pero igual de perfecto —Himitsu se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y observó como los cuatro se miraban intrigados la fotografía.

— Parece una mariposa.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó Yuki mirando a su hermana. Luego miró a Himitsu que sonrió satisfecho.

— En el cruce de líneas, no son rectas —añadió Himitsu—. Es poco perceptible, pero es un error al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Cómo te has fijado en esta mancha tan pequeña desde esa distancia? —Yuki lo miró sorprendida.

Él tan solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Entonces estás diciéndonos que la Organización está siguiendo a Asami desde que volvió? —preguntó Tetsuya—. ¿Qué interés tienen en ella si llevaba casi un año desaparecida? —miró a Mamoru que se quedó mirando la fotografía distraído.

— ¿Esto lo han enviado desde un teléfono móvil? —preguntó Himitsu. Todos lo miraron.

— Sí, pero nos ha enviado a cinco personas distintas y nunca a un lugar al que podamos acceder con facilidad —se quejó Mamoru.

— Claro que son cinco teléfonos —se rió Himitsu. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó tres teléfonos.

— ¿Cómo vas con tres teléfonos? —preguntó Yuki—. ¿Tanto interés tienes en que contacten contigo?

— Es más, te estarán siguiendo con ellos si realmente les traicionaste —suspiró Tetsuya.

— Les quité las tarjetas y desactivé cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme localizable para ellos —respondió Himitsu—. Y solo este es el mío. Los otros dos eran de mis amigos fallecidos.

— ¿Tenías amigos? —preguntó Mamoru sonriendo.

— Parece difícil de creer, pero sí. Tenía amigos —respondió Himitsu devolviéndole la sonrisa con frialdad—. Todos teníamos el mismo número de teléfono ya que entrábamos en el mismo grupo. Éramos cuatro. Saku y Life nunca respondían, siempre estaban perdidos, tendía a responder siempre Fly a las llamadas. Así asegurábamos tener una misión por cumplir.

— ¿Tú nunca las cogías? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Cuando sonaba el teléfono era por alguna misión y yo no las cumplía nunca, así que no lo cogía —se rió Himitsu—. Las pocas veces que lo había cogido, siempre me pedían que matara a alguien así que no decía nada a los demás y por lo tanto la misión no se cumplía. Luego nos castigaban a todos —Himitsu empezó a mover su pierna nervioso. Chizuko pensó que le estaba incomodando mucho hablar de ese tema—. La cuestión es que todos teníamos nuestro teléfono como grupo, así que un solo número de teléfono siempre iba a llevar a cuatro personas. Pero todas con nombres falsos e identidades ilocalizables. Ni una multa ni un aviso… Además, localizar el GPS, teníamos un programa que siempre llevaría a un recorrido infinito de repetidores que sería imposible de rastrear. Otro de mis grandes trabajos bien hechos. En más o menos medio año se les va a estropear el programa, tal y como lo había planeado y entonces podréis localizarlos si queréis.

— De acuerdo —Mamoru frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de haberlo entendido.

— ¿Qué número de teléfono tenéis en estos mensajes? —preguntó Himitsu. Mamoru le pasó la carpeta, mostrándole la última página—. El grupo de Dark, entonces tenéis un verdadero problema.

— ¿Dark? —preguntó Yuki—. ¿Existe alguien más oscuro que Gin para llamarse Dark?

— Dark Empire —informó Himitsu—. Sus compañeros no tendían a durar más de dos semanas, así que puede ser cualquiera de esas cinco personas quienes envíen estos mensajes, y que ni siquiera yo los conozco. Una cosa está clara, no es Dark en persona.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Porque él no hubiera amenazado, él hubiera matado —Himitsu se levantó de la silla y cogió la carpeta—. Me llevo esto si no te importa, te lo devuelvo mañana y te digo lo que sé de esto. Y en cuanto a lo de protegerla… —Himitsu empezó a irse—. Lo haré, pero no porque lo hayas pedido, sino porque no quiero deber nada a Kudo-san.

Todos lo vieron irse y se quedaron en silencio.

— Ha sido sincero, al menos —suspiró Tetsuya.

— ¿Lo hará?

— ¿Por qué no confías en él, Mamoru-kun? —preguntó Yuki mirándolo.

— Por alguna razón creo que esconde algo… —Mamoru se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Himitsu desaparecía—. Además, desde que hablasteis con él y con Asami, creo que incluso vosotras estáis escondiendo algo.

— Himitsu-kun está buscando a su familia —susurró Chizuko bajando la mirada—. Pero a parte de sus padres, tuvo un hermano en la Organización también, que lo secuestraron al mismo tiempo que a él, pero lo llevaron a otro sitio. Asami no nos deja decirlo a nadie, porque ella sabe lo que ocurrió y cree que destrozaríamos su familia si lo dijéramos. Pero no se lo dijimos a Himitsu-kun. Él sigue investigando por su cuenta, acerca de su hermano.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy :)

¡Dejen reviews please! *O*

Próximo capítulo: 'Secretos descubiertos' (nah, no penséis que Te-chan es tan rápido en descubrir cosas (?) siempre lo descubría Asami por él (?))


	9. Secretos descubiertos

Hellow!

 **Alice-KuroRabbit:** Himitsu es genial XD por eso lo odio (?) es cierto! imperdonable! muy imperdonable! XD nah, no es cierto... no importa :) porque los examenes son en esta epoca y todos conocemos lo trabajadores que nos ven los profesores en esta epoca (?) jajajajaja Chizuko hace todo lo que yo no hice en mi juventud (?) jajajajajaja aquí tienes el siguiente! :) aquí tienes un poco más de MamoxAsa :3

02 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Secretos descubiertos_**

Asami llegó a casa de los Hattori y Mamoru le abrió la puerta. Saludó a los padres y a la hermana del chico que estaban en el comedor. Luego se fueron los dos a la habitación del chico y cerraron la puerta. Mamoru tenía un examen el día siguiente, así que decidieron verse en la casa del chico para que él pudiera estudiar. Mamoru se sentó en su escritorio y estuvo hojeando el libro con cara aburrida. Asami se sentó en la cama del chico, sacó de dentro de su bolsa un montón de papeles grapados y se puso a hojearlos también. Mamoru se sentía completamente aburrido y más sabiendo que ella estaba detrás. Así que finalmente cerró el libro dejando caer la portada y asustando a la chica. Se levantó y se sentó al lado de ella mientras la observaba. Asami lo miró confusa.

— Qué rápido —se rió ella.

— Ya me sé el libro de memoria, no sé el motivo por el que sigo haciendo esto —se rió él—. ¿Qué haces?

— Me dieron un papel protagonista en una película de televisión. Será a partir de un manga —Asami se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y no pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó él sonriendo.

— Iba a decírtelo hoy, por eso vine —sonrió ella—. Pero me cogiste con las manos en la masa.

— Culpable —Mamoru sonrió mientras la besaba en la mejilla—. ¿Y de qué va?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber realmente? —Asami lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa—. No hay besos, es una serie de detectives.

— Entonces esto es todo lo que quería saber —Mamoru se encogió de hombros y Asami se rió.

— Eres terrible, ¿lo sabías? —Asami suspiró—. ¿Quieres leerlo?

El chico leyó por encima las primeras páginas.

— Escoge la mejor escena —sonrió.

— ¿Uh? —Mamoru sonrió afirmando con la cabeza y ella giró las páginas hasta pararse al medio—. La verdad es que esta escena me ha gustado mucho. El protagonista es un fanático de los detectives y no quiere confesarse a la chica porque le da miedo que su relación como amigos termine. Así que lo más romántico que pusieron es esto —le dio el papel a Mamoru.

— ¿En serio te gusta lo romántico siendo una serie de detectives? —Mamoru la miró confuso.

— El caso no vale la pena mirárselo mucho —suspiró Asami—. Demasiado sencillo y con los motivos de siempre. Además es un ataque hacia el detective en toda la historia, un enfrentamiento que él debe resolver. Secuestran a la mejor amiga de la chica.

— Mmmmm… —Mamoru lo leyó rápidamente—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —el chico movió los papeles mientras la miró.

— Tendrías que estudiar —susurró Asami.

— Ya me conozco todas las leyes y formas policiales, no creo que pueda leerlo de nuevo sin aburrir por completo el temario —Mamoru suspiró largamente. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Venga, hagámoslo —Mamoru se levantó.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta actuar? —Asami se levantó con pereza y lo miró medio riendo.

— Desde que te importa a ti —se rió él—. La verdad es que me gusta interesarme por las cosas que te gustan. Y la verdad sigo sin entender cómo puedes hacer esto mientras tengas la opción de ser policía o detective.

— Porque la adrenalina que me provocan los casos me lo calma esto —Asami sonrió tímidamente—. Para estar tranquila el resto de mi vida.

— Lo siento, sigo sin entender —Mamoru la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Olvídalo —se quejó ella—. ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

— Sí, por supuesto —respondió él. Puso la espalda muy recta y alzó los papeles a la altura de su cara para leer mientras fingía mirar a la chica—. Esto… Aya, ¿no te dijeron que te quedaras en el hotel? —el chico intentó imitar otra voz haciendo reír a la chica.

— Lo mismo para ti, Shun —Asami respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Estoy sorprendido de que supieras que estaba aquí —Mamoru empezó a andar arriba y abajo.

— Sabía que Shun estaría investigando el caso de Chiyo. Y la única pista que tienes está aquí —Asami levantó la mano haciendo que le daba algo—. Aquí tienes. No has comido nada, ¿verdad? Sé que cuando te involucras en un caso, tiendes a olvidar lo demás.

— _Thank you_ —Mamoru con la mano libre cogió lo invisible que ella le daba. Su voz volvía a ser normal.

— Déjame ayudarte —susurró la chica con voz nerviosa

— Todo lo que harás es entrometerte —Mamoru bajó el papel abajo—. ¿En serio creen eso de ti? —el chico la miró haciendo que ella se riera.

— Supieras a quién está dedicada esta serie te aseguro que no dirías cosas como estas —respondió Asami.

— Está bien, sigue —Mamoru se rió. No sabía si quería saber la respuesta a esa sonrisa traviesa de la chica.

— Quiero hacer algo… por el bien de Chiyo. Ella es mi mejor amiga —Asami puso una cara triste que hizo que a Mamoru le diera un vuelco el corazón—. Si yo estuviera en esa situación, estoy segura de que Chiyo no podría sentarse a esperar.

— Cie-cie-cielos, desde que eres una niña, nunca has escuchado ni una vez cuando se te ha metido algo en la cabeza —tartamudeó Mamoru desconcertado.

Asami lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Que sabes hacerlo de maravilla, chica —suspiró él.

— ¿Te crees que estoy triste? —Asami sonrió

— Solo falta que te eches a llorar —se quejó él—. Sigue.

— ¿Ya averiguaste algo? —Asami se acercó a él.

— Incluso si hubieran huellas de pisadas del culpable aquí, ya habrían desaparecido por la lluvia —Mamoru se miró el papel confuso—. ¿Está lloviendo?

— Tranquilo, llevaré un uniforme oscuro —Asami se rió—. ¿Sí? El culpable trajo a Chiyo a aquí desde el agua, ¿verdad?

— Es verdad. Un chaleco salvavidas y un traje de buceo fueron encontrados aquí. Pero… eso fue el truco que el culpable usó —Mamoru se encogió de hombros.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Asami puso su mejor cara de desconcierto haciendo reír a Mamoru.

— Me parece increíble que no lo sepas —Mamoru siguió riendo—. ¿Y tú te haces llamar detective? —Asami volvió a reírse mientras Mamoru miraba las hojas una vez más—. La cantidad de oxígeno restante del tanque de oxígeno… Si hubiera la posibilidad de que Chiyo hubiera saltado, entonces hubiera sido aquí. Y el lugar en dónde se encontró el tanque de oxígeno es aquí. Incluso si hubieran nadado en línea recta, sigue quedando demasiado oxígeno en el tanque —Mamoru levantó los papeles haciendo como si le mostrara un mapa—. El culpable plantó la evidencia aquí de antemano y nos quiere hacer pensar que vino de fuera.

— ¿Entonces el culpable estaba en el barco en ese momento? —Asami lo miró desconcertada.

— No lo sé. Pero… parece que tendremos que ir a ver el barco una vez más, Aya —Mamoru cogió la mano de la chica y le hizo dar una vuelta por la habitación—. Vamos sobre el caso una vez más. Cuando escuchamos el sonido. Todos estaban en la cubierta del barco. Y el capitán, Azuma-san, sostenía el timón.

— Entonces era imposible que cualquiera en el barco raptara a Chiyo. Apuesto a que alguien se estaba escondido y agarró a Chiyo cuando…

— No, estos cuatro sospechosos no se han aclarado aún. Es posible crear una coartada con un truco. Esto es pólvora. Justo como lo pensé —Mamoru hizo una sonrisa exagerada poniendo su mano bajo el mentón.

— ¿Pólvora? —Asami rodó los ojos divertida.

— Sí, pólvora, eso que se usa para una buena combustión —Mamoru la miró.

— Eso tampoco lo pone —Asami negó con la cabeza. Era imposible que a esas alturas él hiciera algo en serio. Pero le divertía demasiado la situación para negarse a dejarlo decir—. Anda sigue.

— Por ejemplo, amarras una cuerda con un peso aquí de antemano. Entonces colocas un pequeño dispositivo de combustión y quemas la cuerda. El peso caerá al lago y sería capaz de hacerlo parecer como si alguien hubiera caído. Lo que significa… que el momento en que Chiyo fue secuestrada fue antes de que escucháramos el sonido.

— ¿Entonces dónde estaba Chiyo? ¡No estaba en el barco! ¿Estaba sumergida en el lago y no la encontraron después de eso? —Asami puso su voz nerviosa, haciendo que Mamoru la mirara preocupado.

— Asami —el chico se removió incómodo y luego miró el papel de nuevo—. Perdona, tenía que decir: Aya —Mamoru sonrió y luego se giró de espaldas a ella—. No te preocupes. Chiyo está a salvo.

— ¿Está a salvo? ¿A qué te refieres? —Asami se puso delante de él para encararlo y puso su mejor cara de nerviosismo—. ¡Shun!

Mamoru rodó los ojos.

— Oye, me desconcierta que actúes tan bien —se quejó el chico—. Me hace pensar que tal vez hayas actuado conmigo siempre.

— No sé si te acuerdas de que lo intento contigo cada vez que estoy triste, pero siempre terminas descubriéndome —Asami se encogió de hombros.

— Está bien —Mamoru releyó el papel una vez más y bajó el brazo de nuevo—. Confesaré — se giró de espaldas a ella—. Me enviaron una carta de desafío. Quién la envió fue 'Kidnapper'. Diciendo 'secuestraré a uno de tus compañeros de tu viaje escolar'. Y justo ahora recibí una segunda llamada acerca de sus planes. Secuestrará a otro. Cuando recibí esta llamada, pude escuchar la voz de Chiyo, cosa que significa que está a salvo —Mamoru miró el papel—. Dice que tienes que llorar.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga? —Asami sonrió.

— Tienes que actuar, ¿no es cierto? —a Asami le divertía demasiado la situación como para hacer ver que lloraba. Así pues negó con la cabeza—. Está bien. A-Aya…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía cuando recibiste la carta? —Asami lo cogió por los hombros y puso cara de desesperada—. ¡Los casos no son juegos! ¡Poner la gente que te rodea en peligro no es algo que un detective haría!

— Yo no creo que sea un juego —Mamoru respondió con demasiada seguridad, cosa que hizo ver a Asami que lo decía de verdad—. Este, es un enfrentamiento entre él y yo.

— ¿Enfrentamiento? ¿Hay algún motivo para tener un enfrentamiento tan bajo como este con alguien? —Asami lo miró fijamente intentando leer su mente.

— ¡Hay un motivo! —Mamoru se apartó de ella de nuevo—. El culpable está siendo justo… de verdad. Si huyo de este enfrentamiento, entonces quizás él traiga un enfrentamiento incluso más monstruoso la próxima vez. Si rompiera la condición del enfrentamiento uno contra uno, entonces esa sería otra razón para que él lo hiciera. Y además… —Mamoru la miró. Asami estaba poniendo una mirada triste. Él se acercó a ella a escasos centímetros.

— ¿Y además qué? —Asami lo miró a los ojos viendo que el chico estaba completamente desconcertado ante sus miradas. Mamoru la miró a los labios y acercó su cara lentamente a ella. Ambos cerraron sus ojos. Se fundieron en un beso tierno y calmado. En cuanto se separaron Mamoru puso su frente apoyada en la de ella—. Esto no entraba en el guión —susurró la chica.

— ¿No? —Mamoru la cogió por detrás de la cabeza con la mano libre para acercarla de nuevo a sus labios—. Qué pena… —sin darse cuenta soltó los papeles al suelo. Ella lo rodeó por la cintura con los dos brazos mientras el beso se volvía lentamente apasionado. La otra mano del chico se puso por dentro del jersey de ella. Ella se apartó deteniendo su mano.

— Para… —Asami bufó—. Si tú hermana o…

— Se han ido —se quejó Mamoru con cara de fastidio—. Dijeron que iban a ayudar a la vecina a comprar. La mujer se hizo daño en la pierna y no puede cargar con las bolsas o conducir así que Ayako se ofreció voluntaria. Pero mis padres al final decidieron ir con ella. Intentaron obligarme a ir con ellos, pero… tengo que estudiar.

— Excusas baratas —susurró Asami encogiéndose de hombros.

— Oye, ¿me ves a mí con cara de aguanta-bolsas? —Mamoru sonrió.

— Solo de las nuestras —Asami le sacó la lengua.

— Cierto, serían las únicas —Mamoru se rió y luego la volvió a besar.

Esta vez Asami dejó que la mano del chico le acariciara la espalda. Sus manos estaban muy cálidas. Sus besos eran cada vez más intensos y desesperados. Sin darse cuenta, las manos de Asami empezaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del chico. Él la rodeó con las manos en la cintura y tiró de ella para atraerla hacia la cama. Se sentó en ella mientras los labios de la chica le seguían besando en los suyos. Asami terminó de desatar los botones de su camisa y lo rodeó por la espalda mientras él tiraba de ella para que se sentara en la cama. Ella se subió de rodillas sentándose en su regazo. Él le quitó el jersey separándose por unos momentos, pero en seguida volvieron a juntar sus labios. De nuevo, no podían parar. Los labios del chico se posaron en el cuello de ella haciéndola estremecer. Se tumbaron en la cama y ella recorrió con un dedo la cicatriz del cuello del chico. Luego la besó.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Mamoru sonriendo.

— No me gusta que te hirieran pero… —Asami lo besó en el pecho con una sonrisa—. Debo reconocer que te favorecen mucho las cicatrices.

— Oh, me lo apunto —Mamoru sonrió mientras la chica besaba la cicatriz que él tenía en su pecho—. Cuando vuelva a renacer, si es que eso pasa, deberé de hacerme cicatrices para gustar.

— Espero que sea a mí —se quejó ella arqueando una ceja y mirándolo.

— Eso iba a decir yo —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. Aunque se debería de ver si tú también escogerías el poder renacer.

— No, prefiero tener vacaciones si no te importa —Asami se rió y lo besó en los labios.

— Oh, pero que no sean para mucho tiempo —se rió él—. Oh me quedaría solo.

— Tú y tu amor por los casos —Asami rodó los ojos y lo besó de nuevo al cuello mientras notaba las manos del chico acariciando su espalda.

.

Kazuha llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Mamoru. La casa estaba demasiada silenciosa. No obtuvo respuesta. Abrió lentamente la puerta y sonrió mientras entraba.

— ¿Mamoru quieres cenar? —susurró antes de descubrir que los dos estaban en la cama tumbados dentro de las sábanas. El chico estaba abrazando a la chica por la espalda. Estaban dormidos. La mujer se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir cuando vio los papeles en el suelo—. Pero que desordenados llegan a ser… —los cogió y miró la portada sonrió saliendo de la habitación y llevándoselos con ella—. Asami sigue aquí, están dormidos —Kazuha le mostró los papeles a Heiji—. Voy a avisar a Ran.

— Sí, claro —Heiji cogió los papeles y se rió mientras los veía—. Seguro que Kudo no se espera algo así.

.

 _A la mañana siguiernte..._

Mamoru besó el cuello de la chica con ternura. Ella se removió hasta abrir los ojos.

— Buenos días —susurró el chico sonriendo mientras ella lo miraba dormida. La besó en los labios haciéndola sonreír.

— Buenos días —Asami suspiró—. Mis padres me van a matar. No puede ser que pasara toda la noche contigo.

— Lo hiciste —Mamoru se rió—. Aunque deberían de estar acostumbrados a eso… —Asami se giró para estar en una postura más cómoda y lo abrazó—. ¿Está todo bien?

— Perfectamente —Asami suspiró.

— Tengo que ir a la universidad, hoy tengo examen, ¿recuerdas? —Mamoru sonrió.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Asami palpó la cama encontrando sus pantalones. Cogió de dentro del bolsillo su teléfono móvil y miró la pantalla—. En hora y media tengo que estar al plató —la chica chasqueó la lengua con fastidio dejando caer el teléfono en la cama de nuevo—. Quiero pasar el día contigo.

— Yo también, pero…

— No puedes saltarte el examen —suspiró ella.

— No puedes saltarte la grabación —Mamoru sonrió—. Deberías de preocuparte por ti.

— Te envidio —Asami lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Me estás dejando sin fuerzas para sacarte de la cama —se quejó él en un susurro mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

— Te aguantas.

Mamoru se deslizó hacia fuera y ella lo soltó. Ella bufó y se incorporó. Se vistieron con rapidez y salieron de allí. En cuanto llegaron al comedor, Kazuha y Heiji ya estaban allí sentados en la mesa y hablando en susurros.

— Buenos días —Mamoru se sentó al lado de su padre que estaba con el periódico abierto y maldiciendo—. Aunque veo que no son muchos.

— Lo serán en cuanto Kudo se entere de eso —Heiji levantó los papeles de Asami.

— Oh, por favor no le digas —Asami cogió los papeles.

— ¿No sabe que estás haciendo una película sobre su vida? —Kazuha se rió.

— Oh, vamos, no se ha enterado de que le escribieron un manga, ¿cómo iba a enterarse de eso? —Asami rodó los ojos mientras Kazuha se levantaba y salía de allí sonriendo—. Además, si hubiera sido por mí me hubiera negado, pero el hombre no me dio otra opción.

— ¿Y tienes el papel protagonista? —Heiji se rió—. ¿En serio vas a hacer esto…?

— Oh, vamos, no es tan raro —Asami desvió la mirada—. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero tampoco tanto.

— En serio tengo que decírselo a Kudo —Heiji la miró sonriendo.

— Por favor no lo hagas —Asami juntó sus manos a modo de suplica—. Como mi abuela se entere no me va a dejar en paz durante el resto de mi vida.

— Tienes que reconocer que será divertido el día en que se entere…

— Te vas a burlar de eso el resto de su vida —suspiró Asami cogiendo los papeles de la mano del moreno.

— Por supuesto, ¿acaso lo dudabas? —Heiji se rió.

Asami se rió con él.

— Bueno, al menos déjame decírselo yo —se quejó ella.

— Pero déjame estar presente cuando lo digas —insistió el moreno mientras Kazuha volvía a entrar con una bufanda y un espejo pequeño.

— No vas a rendirte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Asami—. Eres un… —la chica se calló al notar que la mujer le ponía una bufanda alrededor del cuello—. ¿Qué?

— Supongo que irás a tu casa a cambiarte —Kazuha puso el espejo en las manos de la chica—. No creo que a tu padre le guste verte esto… —la mujer le tocó el cuello y volvió a sentarse.

Asami frunció el ceño mientras Mamoru desviaba la mirada avergonzado. Con el espejo se miró un pequeño moratón que tenía en donde la mujer le había tocado.

— Oh, por favor, ¡Mamoru! —Asami se quejó elevando la voz y mirándolo—. Tengo que ir a grabar luego.

— ¡A mí qué me cuentas! —se quejó él mirándola y abriendo las manos sin entenderla—. ¿Y por qué yo?

— ¿Y cómo sino hubiera terminado con esto? —se quejó ella enrojeciendo mientras se ponía la bufanda atada para que no se le viera—. Maldita sea y creo que no tengo maquillaje en casa…

— Entonces usa el del plató —Mamoru arqueó una ceja.

Asami lo miró con una ceja arqueada y en silencio durante un rato.

— ¿En serio quieres que otro hombre me toque esto? —Asami sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Por qué hay hombres estilistas? —preguntó Mamoru a modo de queja.

— Eso es algo que no puedes remediar —Heiji volvió a centrarse en el periódico.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Mamoru se levantó señalándola.

— Oye, le debo un par de favores al director y solo me falta que el hombre me vea con esto —se quejó la chica.

— ¿Qué tipo de favores? —Mamoru la miró desconcertado.

Asami se cruzó de brazos y volvió a arquear una ceja.

— ¿Por qué me pongo yo a intentar hablar contigo? —Asami negó con la cabeza y finalmente rodó los ojos—. Olvídalo, me voy a casa.

— Ah, no. Dime qué —Asami lo besó en los labios interrumpiendo sus palabras.

— Buena suerte en tu examen, aunque como siempre no necesitas de eso, teniendo tu cerebro.

— Tal y como lo estás dejando necesitará mucha suerte —informaron Heiji y Kazuha sin mirarlos.

— Pues que se las arregle con la suerte —Asami sonrió.

— No vas a irte sin decirme —se quejó él en un susurro. La chica se giró y se fue hacia la entrada de la casa para irse. Mamoru la cogió de la mano cuando ella estaba al lado de la puerta, asegurándose de que sus padres no les escuchaban—. Dímelo, por favor.

— ¿En serio quieres saberlo? —Asami sonrió traviesa mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared de la casa—. ¿Estás convencido de querer entrar en el mundo del espectáculo?

— En realidad ese mundo me importa poco, me importas más tú —respondió él en un hilo de voz tragando con fuerza.

Asami acercó sus labios en su oído.

— Ayudó a mi abuela en varias ocasiones… —susurró ella en la oreja del chico con una voz suave y llena de amor hacia él. Luego se apartó, dándole un beso en la mejilla, se puso los zapatos y salió de allí con prisas.

Mamoru se quedó apoyado en la pared notando su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho. Tenía que reconocerlo. Esa chica cada día lo sorprendía más, por eso la amaba tanto. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado al suelo intentando calmarse. Notaba sus mejillas ardiendo.

— ¿Mamoru-oniichan estás bien? —Ayako bajó las escaleras de dos en dos—. ¿Asami-oneechan se ha ido a casa ya? —el chico la miró y la empujó hacia atrás haciéndole señas para que se alejara de allí. Ayako entró al comedor—. Mamoru-oniichan se encuentra mal… —dijo la chica señalando por encima de su hombro mientras el chico se levantaba corriendo para intentar tapar la boca de la niña.

No había llegado a tiempo. Los padres del chico se rieron con estrépito.

— ¡No tiene gracia! —se quejó él gritando—. ¡Ni la más mínima!

— Es que te lo crees todo —se rió Heiji.

— Voy a ducharme antes de irme… —rodó los ojos y se encerró en su habitación.

Asami no paró sus pasos rápidos hasta llegar a su casa. Escondió los papeles en su bolsa como pudo y abrió con sus llaves la puerta.

— Hola —entró casi en sigilo, se quitó los zapatos y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su habitación.

— ¿Asami has vuelto? —la voz de su padre sonó debajo de la escalera.

— Sí —respondió ella sacando la cabeza por la escalera—. Voy a cambiarme y vengo en seguida.

La chica cogió ropa limpia y se fue hacia el baño. Una ducha rápida y refrescante. Se vistió poniendo la bufanda de Kazuha alrededor de su cuello de nuevo y bajó hacia el comedor.

— Buenos días —sonrió entrando. Solo estaban su padre y Himitsu—. ¿Dónde está mamá?

— Se fue a trabajar —suspiró el hombre observando una carpeta que tenía encima de la mesa. Asami se removió incómoda—. Es broma, en seguida vuelve… —Shinichi la miró divertido y luego volvió la vista hacia la carpeta de nuevo—. ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? ¿Y por qué llevas esto al cuello? ¿Tanto frío hace?

— Esto… no… es que… me-me duele el cuello —Asami sonrió nerviosa.

— ¿Me estás mintiendo? —Shinichi levantó la vista de la carpeta mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Himitsu sonrió divertido.

— Yo… —la puerta de la casa se abrió y la voz de Ran se escuchó por la casa.

— Ya he vuelto —Asami salió del comedor de espaldas—. Hola Asami.

— Mamá necesito tu ayuda —la chica se acercó a ella apresurada y hablando en susurros rápidos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la mujer observándola.

Shinichi salió del comedor.

— Tu hija me está mintiendo.

— Oh, claro, cuando miente no es tuya —suspiró Ran divertida.

— No, no lo es —el hombre se cruzó de brazos.

— Oh, ¿podemos dejar esta conversación para más adelante? Ahora mismo me importa poco saber de quién saqué esto —dijo Asami—. Necesito ayuda urgente —cogió la mano de su madre y tiró de ella escaleras arriba—. Vamos.

— Asami, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó la mujer.

La chica entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella. Se quitó la bufanda y Ran se rió.

— ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa por esto? —preguntó Ran.

— Porque tengo que ir a grabar en menos de una hora —susurró ella—. Y no tengo nada para cubrir esto.

— Oh… —Ran sonrió divertida—. Apuesto que esta es la bufanda de Kazuha-chan.

— ¿Uh? —Asami la miró sin entender.

— Como conoce a tu padre —Ran volvió a cubrir el cuello de la chica y las dos salieron de allí. Entraron en la habitación de la pareja y Ran rebuscó en un cajón de su mesita—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan nerviosa? —se rió mientras sentaba a su hija en la cama.

— Le hice una broma a Mamoru, pero la verdad a mí también me preocupa que tengan que maquillarme aquí, es vergonzoso —susurró ella medio ruborizada.

— Oh, así que sientes vergüenza también —Ran sonrió mientras le quitaba la bufanda y le ponía maquillaje al cuello—. ¿Y cómo habéis terminado así? ¿Lo habéis pasado bien al menos?

Asami arqueó una ceja y observó a su madre que sonreía traviesa.

— No mamá, no entremos de nuevo en estas conversaciones madre e hija, por favor, tengo prisa —Asami señaló hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación—. Si quieres lo hablamos cuando vuelva.

— Oh, vamos —Ran rodó los ojos—. ¿No habéis hecho nada?

Asami desvió la mirada por unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué siempre terminamos suponiendo que hemos o no hemos hecho?

— Porque nunca me dices nada —se quejó Ran.

— Mamá, en serio, tengo que irme —se quejó Asami.

— Está bien, pero esta noche tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente —se quejó Ran.

— Mamá, te ahorraré las molestias —Asami sonrió—. Queremos los dos y tomamos precauciones.

— Tú si sabes contentar a una madre —abrazó a la chica y la besó en la mejilla—. Anda vete.

— Gracias —Asami se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de abrirla—. Esto… mamá… —Ran la miró mientras cerraba el pote y lo guardaba de nuevo en el cajón—. ¿Sabes que existe un manga llamado 'Detective Conan'? —observó con atención la reacción de su madre. La mujer la miró confusa—. Sí, es exactamente a lo que estás pensando a lo que me refiero… esto… vale, entonces mejor que papá no sepa que voy al estudio.

— ¿Por qué? —Ran la miró curiosa.

— ¿Quieres ver tu vida en el cine? —Asami se rió—. O al menos eso es lo que ellos están intentando.

— ¿Tú estás…?

— Representa que soy tu —Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. Sí.

— Oh… —Ran pensó unos segundos sin saber qué decir—. No sé si sentirme alagada o avergonzada.

— No te preocupes, que yo sepa no hay nada de real en lo que hay allí. Solo la historia general —Asami se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta—. Además no creo que nadie sepa que se refieren a papá con eso.

— Entonces me siento confusa —se rió Ran—. ¿Y cómo me llamo?

— Aya.

— Oh, me gusta —Ran sonrió y Asami salió de allí para entrar en su habitación.

Recogió su bolsa con los papeles a dentro y se miró unos segundos en el espejo que tenía en su armario. Ni rastro de la marca. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Shinichi apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera—. Tenemos que hablar.

— Esto, papá, tengo prisa, así que si no te importa lo dejamos para otro día… —Asami señaló por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta y luego desvió la mirada hacia su padre—. Ni siquiera tengo una excusa pensada para darte, así que no preguntes a dónde voy —volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Puedo venir? —Himitsu sonrió sacando la cabeza por la puerta del comedor.

— ¿Me estás vigilando?

— Sí —respondió él con rapidez.

— Ah, entonces vale —Asami lo miró confundida—. ¿Es en serio?

— Claro que no, lo que pasa es que el día en que no tengo nada por hacer es aburrido —se quejó él—. Y hoy no puedo ir a molestar a Chizuko, así que quiero venir a molestarte a ti.

— Ah, entonces vale —Asami sonrió y volvió la vista hacia su padre—. Tú no puedes venir, tienes que ir a trabajar. Hablamos luego.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a comer Asami? —preguntó Ran.

— No tengo hambre —respondió ella.

— Oh, claro… —Ran sonrió.

— ¡Deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando mamá! —gritó ella quejándose—. ¡En serio borra estos pensamientos de tu cabeza, mamá!

Ran se rió.

— Que os vaya bien —la mujer levantó la mano con una sonrisa para despedirse—. Llegarás tarde.

— Ah, maldición —la chica se giró y salió de allí apresurada—. Seguramente estaré de vuelta por la noche, no me esperéis levantados.

— Eso mejora cada día más —Himitsu suspiró—. ¿A dónde va?

— ¿A dónde quieres que vaya? —preguntó Shinichi—. A trabajar, seguramente tendrá alguna audición o algo por el estilo.

— Ah, empezará a gustarme lo de actuar —Himitsu se encogió de hombros y la siguió—. Adiós.

— Hasta luego —Ran se rió—. Ella no quiere que lo sepas.

— Oh, vale, entonces no he dicho nada —Shinichi rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta—. Niños… ¿y bien? ¿Qué le pasa?

— Que está completamente feliz —Ran se rió.

— ¿No vas a decirme, verdad? —preguntó Shinichi.

— No —Ran respondió mientras se volvía hacia el comedor—. Ve a despertar a Yoh, que va a llegar tarde, sino.

— Sí, sí.

— Shinichi —Ran lo llamó antes de que el hombre empezara a subir las escaleras. Él la miró—. Asami ha crecido demasiado ya, pero no está siguiendo los pasos de Yui, así que…

— Oh, entiendo. Voy a tener que matar a Mamoru —Shinichi se frotó las manos.

— Deja de decir eso con esta mirada, da miedo —se quejó Ran. Shinichi se rió—. Solo, no te metas mucho con ellos, ¿vale?

— Claro —Shinichi sonrió sinceramente y subió las escaleras—. Pero no le digáis nada a mi madre, que como se me ponga más pesada aún con lo de ser bisabuela no la aguantaré mucho más tiempo.

Ran se rió viendo como el hombre terminaba de subir las escaleras y desaparecía por el pasillo.

Asami se bajó del autobús con Himitsu siendo su sombra. No parecía interesado en hablar con ella. El chico estaba leyendo muy interesado un libro que seguramente su padre le había prestado. Se adentró al instituto que estaba lleno de cámaras de televisión.

— ¿Cualquier lugar sirve, no es cierto? —Himitsu frunció el ceño—. ¿Ahorráis en decorado?

Asami se rió.

— Sigues siendo tremendamente sincero —la chica lo cogió por el brazo y tiró de él—. Si tenemos los edificios hechos, ¿por qué motivo deberíamos de hacer otro? —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte cuánto te pagan por pasearte por institutos? —Himitsu la miró mientras un grupo de chicas gritaban de emoción a la puerta del instituto.

— ¿En serio tan raro te parece que una película o serie de televisión pueda usar un edificio real? —preguntó Asami—. La gente disfruta con el espectáculo.

— Tengo que recordarte que no tenía ni idea de lo que era un televisor o un cine hasta que salí de allí, ¿verdad?

— En serio que no sé si tenerte pena —Asami lo miró sorprendida—. No entiendo como unos asesinos no podrían ni siquiera estar interesados por las noticias, al menos.

— Lo estaban, no había nada mejor que un periódico en las páginas que a ellos les interesaban o una radio con una emisora de solo guerras o sucesos —Himitsu se encogió de hombros.

— Ahora, sí, tengo pena por ti —Asami frunció el ceño—. Vamos a tener que arreglar esta parte de ti.

— Oye, estoy perfectamente tal y como estoy, gracias —se quejó él.

— Te aseguro que no —Asami se giró y siguió andando hacia donde había las chicas emocionadas—. Buenos días.

— ¡Buenos días! —las chicas dieron pequeños saltitos—. ¿Eres Asami-chan, verdad?

— Sí —Asami hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Un placer, ¿sabéis dónde está el equipo?

— Están en las taquillas inspeccionando —soltó una con un pequeño chillido.

— Oh, qué rápido —la chica rodó los ojos—. Anda vamos.

— En serio que no te entiendo —se quejó Himitsu—. No puedo entender nada de lo que hay aquí, ¿tan emocionante es conocerte?

— Oye, has sido tú el que has querido acompañarme —Asami sonrió y se puso detrás de él empujándolo por los hombros—. Tan solo disfruta del momento, chico, pocas veces se puede tener oportunidades como estas. Además, podrás conocer a gente famosa, tal vez…

— Responde a algo —Himitsu se apartó y se quedó a su lado—. ¿Tú conoces a los Bullet Junior? —preguntó el chico.

— Ah —Asami lo miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Te gustan los Bullet Junior? —preguntó Asami sorprendida. El chico se encogió de hombros—. Vaya, eso es realmente inesperado.

— ¿El qué? —Himitsu frunció el ceño y la miró.

— Tu hermano es de los Bullet Junior —sonrió Asami—. Es Silver Bullet Junior, el que dio nombre al grupo. El heredero del nombre Bullet Junior que dieron a tu padre y también al mío.

— Dame su nombre, por favor —susurró Himitsu.

— Ni lo sueñes —se rió Asami.

— ¿Kudo Asami, verdad? —el hombre la miró sonriendo. Ella afirmó con la cabeza—. El pasillo a la izquierda, ya lo verás.

— Gracias —la chica pasó por su lado y el chico de pelo azulado la siguió.

— Oye, te lo pido…

— No insistas, no conseguirás sacármelo —sonrió Asami.

Himitsu puso su mano en su bolsillo instintivamente, suspiró largamente mientras movía el objeto entre sus dedos. Debía tranquilizarse.

— Hola, Asami-chan —Erena estaba sentada en un banco leyendo un libro y llevando el uniforme del instituto.

— ¿Tú también fuiste llamada? —Asami sonrió—. Mira, ella es Glow de los Bullet Junior —miró hacia el chico—. Himitsu.

Erena lo miró de arriba abajo mientras el chico enrojecía levemente.

— ¿Himitsu? Qué nombre más bonito —sonrió ella.

El chico frunció el ceño.

— Es un fastidio.

— Quizás, pero seguro te ríes mucho con eso —Erena volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el libro—. Entonces, ¿quién serás en la historia?

— Aya, ¿y tú?

— Chiyo —Erena sonrió.

— No escogieron muy bien a los personajes —se rió Asami.

— ¿Leíste el manga?

— No, lo escuché —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Pero conozco la historia porque conozco la persona a la que se refería.

— El niño metomentodo que ayudaba a la policía y molestó a mi padre en varias ocasiones —Asami se giró de golpe y resopló—. ¿Y tú quién eres? —el chico que iba también con el uniforme del instituto, señaló a Himitsu—. Alguien a quién han contratado para protegerme —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Aún no tengo claro si Mamoru, Te-chan o mi padre, si dos de ellos o si los tres, pero no tardaré en averiguarlo. Apuesto a que tú vas a hacer de Shun, ¿cierto?

— No sé qué hago aquí, mi hermano engañó al 'staff' y me ha engañado a mí —respondió él.

— Oye, venimos de un instituto de Estados Unidos muy famoso, así que es normal que entres al mundo del espectáculo —Asami sonrió.

— ¡Soy un mago! —gritó Takeshi—. Este no es mi mundo.

— Entonces niégate a hacerlo —respondió ella. Asami miró hacia Himitsu—. Himitsu te presento a Kuroba Takeshi. No te acerques mucho a él, solo engaña a la gente, roba y se ríe de ti —Asami se sentó al lado de Erena mientras Takeshi saludaba con la cabeza. Himitsu no hizo nada.

— Himitsu…

— Olvídalo, Take, estas bromas ya están pasadas de moda —dijo Asami.

— No es cierto. Seguro que no…

— Takeshi… —Asami lo interrumpió con una voz de advertencia.

— Bueno, chicos, veo que estáis todos —un hombre de pelo y ojos oscuros, salió de dónde antes había salido Takeshi. Llevaba un jersey negro, debajo de una armilla sin mangas de color roja fluorescente y unos pantalones negros—. Asami-chan deberías de prepararte —señaló detrás de él. Asami se levantó afirmando con la cabeza mientras el hombre miraba a Himitsu que se había cruzado de brazos—. ¿Y tú?

— No te preocupes por él —Asami sonrió mientras lo cogía del brazo y tiraba de él.

El chico se paró y se zafó de ella, mientras el hombre se alejaba de allí a pasos rápidos.

— ¿Qu-qué pretendes? —tartamudeó Himitsu.

— Oye, puede haber gente amenazándome allí a dentro, no querrás fastidiar tu trabajo, ¿verdad? —Asami sonrió mientras él enrojecía—. Oye, este sitio está lleno de lugares dónde esconderse.

— Pero yo no…

— ¿Y tú eres un asesino? ¿En dónde has estado hasta ahora? ¿En un templo budista?

— ¡Oye! ¡Aquello no se parecía en nada en un templo! —se quejó él—. ¿Te encontraste alguna vez con tus dos mejores amigos montándoselo con tu compañera en tú habitación, en dónde ninguno de los tres debería de estar? Te aseguro que en ese lugar había gente mucho peor que el rubio.

— ¿El rubio? —Erena y Takeshi se miraron.

— Lo que tú digas —Asami se encogió de hombros y entró. Himitsu chasqueó la lengua y finalmente la siguió.

Adentro, había una mujer dándole un uniforme a Asami. Tal y como la chica había dicho, ese lugar estaba lleno de cajas amontonadas y tubos de hierro usados como colgadores, aparte de un montón de cosas que él consideraba chatarra. La chica se puso detrás de unas cajas en donde Himitsu y la mujer solo podían verle la cabeza, si se ponía de pie y empezó a cambiarse. Himitsu se giró de espaldas a ella y se cruzó de brazos mirando la pared.

— Entonces cuéntame lo que hacías en ese lugar, Himitsu-kun —dijo Asami después de un silencio. El chico se giró a mirarla. Terminó ruborizándose mientras se apoyaba a la pared asustado. Asami había salido de detrás de las cajas, con solo una camisa blanca puesta encima, que le llegaba por los muslos—. En serio deberemos de trabajar un poco tu maldad.

— No-no-no necesito ser… no… —Himitsu tartamudeó evitando mirarla.

— ¿De verdad te has pasado 19 años sin ni siquiera pensar un poco en ser pervertido o vengativo? —Asami se acercó a él sonriendo y puso sus manos apoyadas en la pared, una a cada lado del chico, acorralándolo.

— Por favor, vístete —susurró el chico en un hilo de voz sin saber a dónde mirar.

— Eres demasiado bueno, yo ya le habría intentado levantar la camisa —Takeshi sonrió desde la puerta.

— Sabes que no te dejaría acercarte a mí —sonrió Asami—. Aparte de que luego te llevarías una buena paliza de mi parte, Take.

— No, gracias, aún me duele la última que me diste —se rió el chico—. Y ya hace más de un año de eso.

Asami se apartó de Himitsu y se puso la falda que llevaba en la mano, por encima de la camisa.

— Por cierto Take, ¿ha venido alguien más en representación? —preguntó Asami.

— Algunos actores profesionales como los tres adultos. Nadie que conozcamos —el hijo Kuroba sonrió ampliamente—. Cuando aparezca mi hermano le voy a dar con todas mis fuerzas.

— Y por cierto —Asami se acercó a él y se apoyó en su hombro—, ¿qué tal van tus clases magistrales de fútbol?

— Para nada bien —se quejó él—. No tengo ni idea de fútbol y mi hermano menos.

— Así que no podremos rodar esa escena, ¿eh? —Asami sonrió—. Representas muy débilmente a Shun.

— Ya, claro —Takeshi se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco vine para representar a nadie, al menos conscientemente de eso.

— Vamos —Asami se rió—. Eres un mago, deberías de saber hacer algo así.

— ¿En qué me va a ayudar ser un mago con golpear una pelota redonda con el pie?

— En atrapar a la gente que quiera hacer daño a tu novia, por ejemplo.

— Eso solo lo hacía tu padre —se quejó el gemelo—. Además de que mi novia se sabe proteger perfectamente sola, la muy bruja.

— Y tú vas a representarle —suspiró Asami—. Así que deberías de tener un poco de consideración por él —Asami se apartó y cogió la corbata que la mujer le daba—. Anda, ayúdame, por favor.

— ¿Poco acostumbrada a los uniformes, eh? —Takeshi se rió mientras cogía la prenda de ropa y se la ponía en su propio cuello para atarla. Luego se la quitó y se la dio a Asami.

— No, solo pereza —Asami se encogió de hombros y Takeshi se rió.

Al cabo de un rato, todos estaban al patio del instituto. Himitsu se quedó al lado de Erena. Asami estaba al lado de Takeshi que intentaba acertar en hacer cuatro golpes seguidos con la pelota de fútbol.

— Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Himitsu miró hacia Erena.

La chica no lo miró.

— ¿Por qué me da que se la has hecho a Asami y ella no te ha respondido? —Erena se rió viendo como el director gritaba a Takeshi—. Dime.

— ¿Quién es Bloody Mary? —Himitsu mantuvo la vista fijada en ella. Erena se asustó al escuchar el nombre y lo miró apartándose de él.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho este nombre? —la chica parecía perder el hilo de la pregunta.

— Yo… —Himitsu miró hacia Asami—. Lo vi en unos documentos referentes a mis… a sus padres —la voz del chico se apagó.

— ¿Los padres de Te-chan? —Erena habló sin darse cuenta y Himitsu la miró—. Ah, perdona… esto…

— ¿Miyano Tetsuya? —Himitsu abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¿Él es quién…?

— Sí, él es Bloody Mary —Erena suspiró largamente—. Es nuestro pequeño.

— Vuestro pequeño —Himitsu volvió a mirar hacia Asami. La chica sonrió hacia él. Sabía que lo había descubierto. Por alguna razón Asami había aceptado que lo acompañara porque sabría que encontraría sus respuestas en ese lugar, ¿verdad? Se acercó a ella—. ¿Puedo intentarlo yo? —Himitsu sonrió.

— Un miembro de esa gente no puede ayudarnos —Takeshi respondió malhumorado.

— Takeshi, es suficiente —Asami le quitó el balón de los pies—. No puedo creer que el mejor de los gemelos haya respondido esto. Prueba, a ver qué tal se te da.

Himitsu cogió el balón y le dio unos cuantos golpes con el pie, controlando su equilibrio y manteniendo el balón apartado del suelo.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —Takeshi suspiró.

— Qui-quizás deberías de ver esto como un truco de magia un poco complicado —Himitsu hizo su mejor sonrisa y le devolvió el balón—. Si tanto te gusta, entonces sabrás encontrar el punto que te mantenga en equilibrio y te haga no perder el balón.

— Vaya, Himitsu, eres mejor hablando de lo que esperaba —Asami sonrió ampliamente—. Gracias.

El chico se encogió de hombros y volvió al lado de Erena. Los gritos de asombro no tardaron en hacerse notar. Takeshi había conseguido de algún modo hacerlo.

— Bueno, no está mal —Takeshi miró a Asami—. ¿Y qué pasa con este entonces?

— Ya te he dicho —sonrió la detective—. Está buscando a su familia. Anda, vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo —Asami se alejó con paso decidido hacia dentro del instituto.

— ¡Tu trabajo! —gritó Takeshi—. ¡No me metas en el mismo saco! —Asami levantó una mano a modo de saludo y él suspiró.

* * *

JAJAJAJAJA espero que les haya gustado ;) ya tienen algo más por lo que delirar ;)

Para aquellos que no lo hayan notado, este papel de Asami, sí, estuve usando el dorama de Detective Conan número 1 que salió en Japón con Oguri Shun haciendo de SHINICHI! *O* amo a ese actor en serio :3

Próximo capítulo: 'Descubriendo a Miyano Tetsuya'.


	10. Descubriendo a Miyano Tetsuya

Y aquí tenéis un capítulo un poco largo :)

03 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Descubriendo a Miyano Tetsuya_**

Cuando volvían en el autobús, Himitsu ya no podía detener su curiosidad.

— Oye, sabías que ella me lo diría, ¿cierto? —preguntó el chico.

— No sé de qué me hablas —Asami sonrió sin mirarlo.

— Y así tú no me lo has contado… —Himitsu suspiró largamente—. Eres increíblemente retorcida. Te hubieras ahorrado tiempo diciéndomelo en la cara.

— ¿Para qué debería yo de traicionar a un amigo? —Asami suspiró—. Oye, Te-chan ha vivido siempre creyendo que sus padres murieron y por eso estuvo allí. Así que por favor, si quieres decirle algo, es mejor que lo hables con tranquilidad y en un momento en que no estéis con mucha gente a su alrededor. Te-chan aunque sea muy frío, tiende a tomarse las cosas muy mal. Solo lo apartarías más de ti si le cuentas sin pensar.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Himitsu suspiró—. Ese chico ni siquiera me habla —se quejó—. Aún no ha pronunciado mi nombre ni una sola vez.

— Por eso te lo digo —susurró Asami—. Te-chan odia a esa gente. Siempre les ha culpado de no poder tener una vida normal, así que no quiere acercarse a ti por no dudar si en algún momento tuviera que hacer lo mismo que hizo con Gin. Considera que podrías traicionarnos. Si quieres que te escuche deberás de ganarte su confianza.

— ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Sigue siendo como eres y pronto verás que dará resultados —Asami sonrió.

— ¿Siendo como soy? ¿Y cómo soy? —Himitsu intentó ver a través de los ojos de la chica, pero ella seguía sin mirarlo. Asami era una chica que escondía muchos secretos detrás de sus ojos. De algún modo él no podía entender ninguno de ellos, y eso que siempre se le había dado bien ver los miedos de la gente.

— Aunque te hagas el frío, tú eres atento y muy calculador —Asami lo miró directamente a los ojos para que él viera que le estaba diciendo la verdad—. Puedes saber lo que la gente piensa solo con mirarla a los ojos e intentas pasar desapercibido. No quieres reír con nosotros, porque así crees que harás que nos maten. ¿Sabes? Todos mis amigos están relacionados directa o indirectamente con la Organización, así que, no temas por ellos —la chica sonrió ampliamente y él se ruborizó.

— ¿Crees que algún día confiará en mí siendo yo mismo? ¿En serio piensas eso de mí? —Himitsu tenía un tono de voz nervioso.

— ¿Tienes prisa porque lo acepte, Himitsu-kun? ¿O por qué crees que todo el mundo hará como Chizuko o mi familia, que en seguida confiamos en todos hasta que nos traicionan? Has formado parte de un grupo criminal —Asami lo miró con seriedad y el chico bajó la mirada—. Has formado parte de una gente que ha destrozado todas nuestras vidas, que han intentado matarnos porque somos los hijos de alguien a quien ellos temen. Lo siento incluso a mí me cuesta confiar en ti. Pero es que no puedo no confiar si ni siquiera me has dado motivos, por los que debería de pensar lo contrario. Himitsu, confía en mí. Te-chan en el fondo es un niño que llora por haberse topado con ellos. Mientras no les hagas daño a su familia o a Yuki, él confiará en ti.

— Por una vez, quiero ser alguien normal y… —Himitsu se calló.

— No tengas prisa, Himitsu. Si tienes prisa lo echarás todo a perder —Asami sonrió con nostalgia—. Te lo digo por experiencia. Si te precipitas vas a hacer que todo salga en tu contra. Busca el momento adecuado e intenta de momento solo pasártelo bien con un amigo más. Verás cómo en unos días podrás decirlo incluso gritando.

— ¿Gritando? Yo no quiero decirlo gritando —susurró Himitsu—. Solo…

— Solo quieres tener una familia normal —Asami se rió—. Ponte a la cola, yo llevo más de dieciocho años intentando tenerla.

Se bajaron del autobús y Asami casi se choca con Yuki.

— Oh, perdona… —Asami se quedó quieta. Mamoru estaba al lado de ella y tenía una cara seria y preocupada—. ¿Fallaste el examen o es que tienes otro caso extraño con el novio de esta pequeña flor? —Asami se rió.

— ¿Flor? —Yuki la miró sorprendida—. Cada día me pones un mote más raro, Asami-chan.

— Bueno, Ice se está haciendo aburrido.

— Yo lo encuentro perfecto para mí, gracias —Yuki frunció el ceño.

— Sigue la era del hielo —Asami hizo como si tuviera frío—. ¿Lo ves? Los dos quieren aparentar ser completamente fríos pero resulta que son completamente lo contrario.

Yuki fulminó con la mirada a la chica y se alejó a paso rápido.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Mamoru mirándola.

— Si te estás preguntando cuándo podrías investigar acerca de eso… —Asami sonrió hacia él—. Ahora es el momento perfecto, Himitsu-kun. No pierdas las oportunidades que te estoy dando, porque tendrás muy pocas a partir de ahora. Yo no voy a colaborar en destrozar una familia, por mucho que odie a la madre de tu hermano —Asami lo miró. Himitsu echó a correr hacia Yuki.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Mamoru.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente quién es su familia? —Asami lo besó en la mejilla.

— Estaría bien… porque ahora mismo no te entiendo —el chico la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la casa de la chica—. Deberías de empezar a contarme tus secretos más íntimos.

— No son míos, son de Himitsu-kun. Además, no te cuento porque te reirás de eso cuando lo descubras —Asami sonrió.

— Oh, vamos, cuéntamelo, me tienes intrigado…

— Yuki-san —Himitsu se paró a su lado—. Yuki-san… esto…

— Vuelve a llamarme 'san' y te destrozo el cuello —la chica se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Esto…

— Yuki —la chica sonrió—. No es tan complicado.

— Esto… Yuki… —Himitsu dudó de si eso haría que ella lo golpeara o quizás Tetsuya—. ¿Podrías decirme algo acerca de… tu novio?

Yuki se detuvo y lo miró.

— ¿Por qué el interés de repente en él? —la chica lo miró intrigada.

— Yo, nada, es que…

— ¿Por qué estás nervioso? —Yuki frunció el ceño.

— Oh, por favor, solo quiero que me digas como es… quiero… conocerlo…

— ¿Conocer a Te-chan? —Yuki se rió—. ¿Estás seguro de querer conocer al niño diablo?

— ¿Niño diablo? —Himitsu rodó los ojos—. Estoy acostumbrado a escuchar eso de todos vosotros, así que tampoco me importa.

— Ven conmigo —Yuki apresuró el paso hacia su casa y él la siguió. Subieron hasta la habitación de Yuki, la chica apretó la pared y la pared de detrás se abrió.Era un vestidor muy grande, que ocupaba todo el ancho de la pared, estaba lleno de estantes con libros viejos y nuevos. Al medio del lugar había una mesa con una pequeña lámpara para leer y una silla. Entraron a dentro. Himitsu se quedó helado. Ese lugar para él podría ser su perdición. Yuki se fue al fondo del todo, en donde había un estante medio vacío. Él observó sus movimientos con atención. La chica cogió los libros que había en ese estante y los puso encima de la mesa—. Eso es todo lo que sé acerca de Te-chan.

— ¿Libros? —Himitsu frunció el ceño.

— Si quieres te hago un resumen, pero seguro me olvidaré de algo —se rióYuki—. Desde el primer día en que lo vi, quise saber más sobre él. Era alguien que se comportaba como yo, pero que cuando estaba entre amigos podía parecer completamente otra persona. Me identifiqué tanto con él que no pude dejarlo correr. Ese día, busqué información sobre él. Yo ya estaba en el FBI, era testigo protegido por lo que le había pasado a mi madre, fuimos con avión hacia Estados Unidos y nos separaron de los demás. No cabíamos todos en la misma casa de protegidos. Ellos tuvieron un ataque de un agente de la Organización que había conseguido escapar con Gin y mató al agente que los protegía. Se las apañaron para llegar al bosque en dónde nos escondíamos con mi hermana y nuestro agente del FBI. Cuando escuchamos que las alarmas sonaban, mi hermana se puso el disfraz de oso de color verde y las dos salimos a proteger nuestro terreno. No pensábamos que pudieran ser unos niños. Cuando llegamos allí, por poco no lo corto en dos —se rió la chica—. Lo esquivé y seguí bajando hasta encontrarme con el adulto que les estaba siguiendo. Chizuko le tiraba piedras mientras yo intentaba herirlo con mis espadas. El hombre se había quedado sin balas así que tenía que recargar, pero no podía mientras nosotros lo entretuviéramos. Mi hermana como siempre me supo poner nerviosa, pero al final conseguimos derrotar al hombre. Nuestro agente protector bajó a vernos. Mi hermana sin darse cuenta le había tirado una piedra a Tetsuya, así que me quité la cinta que llevaba en mi brazo y se la dejé para que le vendaran la herida. Desde ese día, Tetsuya no dejó de ponerse una cinta en la cabeza —Yuki abrió uno de los libros. Estaban escritos todos a mano y contenían fotografías de Yuki y Chizuko junto al grupo—. Esta foto fue de ese día.

— Miyano-san… —Himitsu leyó la página—. Miyano-san… él…

— Te-chan es buena persona —Yuki se encogió de hombros—. Pero al principio no confiaba en Chizuko o en mí. Habíamos ido en el mismo avión y ninguno de nosotros tuvo el valor de hablarnos. Una semana más tarde, cuando ellos fueron perseguidos… Te-chan no dejó de sospechar de nosotros. Dormimos todos en la misma habitación, pero él… Te-chan solo conocía a Asami. Su madre le había relacionado con la familia Kudo, solamente con ellos, así que sabiendo que su madre tenía miedo de la Organización, no confió en nadie más que en ella. Incluso una semana más tarde de pasarla con Hakuba y los Kuroba, él solo confiaba en ella.

 **Flashback**

Yuki se incorporó y observó la oscura habitación. Su hermana estaba completamente dormida a su lado, pero ella no conseguía conciliar el sueño. El agente que los protegía, estaba durmiendo, al lado de la puerta. Asami estaba con las manos agarradas a su hermano y dormían bajo la misma sábana, los dos mirándose el uno al otro. Al lado de la pared, los gemelos Kuroba se tiraban patadas en sueños y sonreían con malicia, sus sábanas ya hacía un buen rato que cubrían solo el suelo. En una esquina, Sara se agarraba a su cojín con fuerza, movía su boca como si estuviera maldiciendo a alguien en sueños. El futón de Te-chan, estaba vacío. Todos habían decidido dormir al suelo, pero él había desaparecido. Yuki terminó de observar la habitación. El chico estaba sentado en el umbral de la ventana, con un pie al aire y el otro encogido encima del umbral. Se apoyaba con los dos brazos en esa rodilla. La luna le iluminaba completamente y él mantenía los ojos cerrados. Yuki pensó en que no podría descansar muy bien si se quedaba en esa postura y con la luz de una luna tan brillante. Se levantó de allí y cogió la sábana que el chico había dejado al suelo. Se había ido a sentar en la única ventana fría de toda la casa. Cuando estaba casi tocándolo, el chico habló en susurros muy débiles, pero con voz amenazante.

— Como des un paso más te rompo el cuello —ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

— ¿No tienes frío? —preguntó Yuki en un susurro también, no quería despertar a nadie.

— Cuando lo tenga cogeré la manta y me cubriré —Tetsuya la miró—. ¿No quieres dormir?

— No puedo… —Yuki se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la puerta—. Ese hombre está allí al lado y no quiero que haga daño a mi hermana. ¿Y tú no puedes dormir?

— Yo no quiero dormir —respondió él—. Si nos atacan estaré preparado para defendernos.

— Eso parece difícil —susurró Yuki.

— No, lo es —respondió él—. Debo de protegerla a ella y a su familia, ahora solo me tienen a mí.

— ¿A quién?

— Vete a dormir… —Tetsuya volvió a cerrar los estiró su mano aguantando la sábana. El silencio de la noche se hizo más presente que antes. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Tetsuya la miró—. ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Quieres resfriarte? —preguntó Yuki sonriendo.

El chico miró su mano y cogió la sábana sin decir nada. Se la puso encima y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Yuki volvió al lado de su hermana y se durmió en seguida.

A la mañana siguiente, escuchó gente riéndose que la despertaron. Yuki se incorporó y observó a su alrededor. Al lado de la ventana, los hermanos Kuroba, Hakuba Sara y los hermanos Kudo estaban cubriéndose la boca mientras reían.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Chizuko a su lado frotándose los ojos.

— Se ha dormido… —Asami sonrió señalando a Te-chan—. Se ha dormido por la noche… es la primera vez en toda la semana que se duerme por la noche.

— ¿Se ha puesto enfermo? —preguntó Hiro.

— No, más bien ha muerto de una vez por todas —respondió Sara.

— Chicos, chicos, no seáis malos con el pobre, dejadle aire —el agente del FBI se acercó a ellos—. El pobre debe de estar muy cansado.

Asami sonrió tiernamente y le tocó la frente con un dedo.

— Deberías de haber hecho esto antes… —se quejó la chica—. Llevas durmiendo 5 horas al día y ni siquiera confiaste en Jodie-sensei —susurró Asami—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo…?

— Vamos a pintarle la cara —sonrió Takeshi al ver que el chico no se despertaba.

— … me… pintéis… la cara… —murmuró el chico medio dormido.

— Acaba de decir que le pintemos la cara —se rióHiro subiéndose las mangas—. Vamos a hacer un dibujo bien bonito.

— Chicos, por favor, no os paséis con él —Asami se puso al medio—. Será peor si hacéis lo pido, por favor no le toméis más el pelo. Él es el que más asustado está de todos nosotros.

— ¿Por qué él? —Sara preguntó girando la cabeza de lado mientras lo observaba.

— Porque los Miyano fueron los únicos que han conseguido abandonar la Organización por el momento —respondieron Hiro y Takeshi a la vez—. ¿No es cierto?

— Mi padre me dijo que Shiho-oneesan había escapado de ellos, pero nunca jamás pudo estar tranquila. Sabía que siempre volverían a por ella —Asami suspiró—. Y aún después de detener a esa gente, ella no podía dormir tranquila. Supongo que Te-chan se acostumbró a la manera de dormir de su madre —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Siempre velando por el bien de la gente a la que aman.

— Oye, ¿te han dicho nunca que hablas como un adulto? —preguntó Hiro.

— Sí, a mí también me cuesta entenderla a veces —se quejó Takeshi—. Pero ya desde que nos íbamos a sus fiestas de cumpleaños.

— Yo la entiendo perfectamente —respondió Sara—. Y me parece muy bonito que haga eso. Ese chico es realmente alguien a quién admirar —miró a los gemelos fulminándolos con la mirada—. No como otros que yo conozco.

— No nos mires a nosotros, tienes que culpar a nuestro padre si acaso —respondieron los dos a la vez.

— Un día de estos les descubriremos los diálogos planeados que tienen este par —se rióAsami.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Así que Miyano-san siempre desconfía de todos…

— Cuando conoce a la gente le cuesta confiar en ellos —respondió Yuki—. Le cuesta mucho. Fue secuestrado por la Organización cuando nació y su madre lo rescató, junto al FBI, un mes más tarde… —la chica abrió otro libro que contenía más de lo mismo—. La otra faceta que descubrí de él yendo con él y Asami-chan durante ese año fue que lo más importante para él sigue siendo siempre la familia y sus amigos. No sé si descubriste alguna vez acerca de Asami, cuando la secuestraron en una semana 9 veces —miró al chico que negó con la cabeza sorprendido—. Pues, Te-chan se volvió loco aquella vez.

 **Flashback**

Yuki seguía corriendo detrás de Tetsuya, Hiro y Takeshi. Había tenido que volver porque le habían pedido del FBI que investigara algo y llevara los informes a Asami y Tetsuya, pero cuando había llegado Asami había sido secuestrada y nadie sabía nada. Los tres chicos estaban demasiado nerviosos mientras se recorrían las calles. La chica observaba la espalda de Tetsuya con 14 años. En ese año que no se habían visto, el chico había cambiado tanto. Llevaba una cinta del color rojo de su jersey atada en la cabeza, dándole un aire más guerrero. Subieron las escaleras del parque de dos en dos hasta llegar arriba. Se detuvieron allí. Todo el FBI estaba buscándola aún y se habían quedado en el lugar en donde la habían visto por última vez.

— Oye, ¿ese de allí no es Shinichi-ojiichan? —preguntó Takeshi señalando.

— Y Ran-obaachan —observó Tetsuya—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿Les habrán llamado? —preguntóHiro mirando hacia Miyano—. Lleva ya 6 días desaparecida.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntóYuki—. Quizás deberíamos de decirles que sabemos dónde está.

— No, es mejor que ellos no… Asami no querría que le dijéramos a ellos —Tetsuya giró y volvió a bajar las escaleras con rapidez.

— Nosotros nos quedamos aquí —suspiró Takeshi—. No podemos no decir nada. Nuestro padre nos mataría.

Yuki afirmó con la cabeza y siguió a Te-chan corriendo. Llegaron al garaje hasta dónde habían seguido el rastro de Asami y Tetsuya se arrodilló al suelo. Tenían que abrir el garaje como fuera. El chico intentó subirlo para arriba, pero pesaba demasiado para él. Yuki se arrodilló a su lado intentando ayudarlo, pero no conseguían moverlo.

— _¡Niños!_ —gritó un policía en inglés acercándose a ellos. El hombre arrastraba una bicicleta—. _¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?_

Yuki se quedó atrás. Había aprendido mucho inglés estando ese año con el FBI, y lo seguía aprendiendo ahora trabajando con ellos, pero el hombre hablaba demasiado rápido para entenderlo por completo.

— _Nuestra amiga se ha quedado encerrada aquí. Estábamos jugando al escondite y se escondió aquí, pero le cerraron la puerta antes de que pudiera salir_ —Tetsuya respondió tan rápido que Yuki se quedó asombrada a su lado, incapaz de decir nada—. _Por favor, tenemos que ayudarla…_

— _¿Por qué no llamáis a la puerta y habláis con el propietario?_

— _¡Ya lo hemos hecho!_ —se impacientó Tetsuya—. _Pero no quiere hacernos caso…_

— _Está bien_ —el policía se acercó a la puerta, dejó la bicicleta apoyada en la pared y llamó al timbre.

El hombre con el que habían hablado antes abrió la puerta con cara de enfado.

— _¡Iros de una vez niños!_ —gritó. Tetsuya sonrió mirando hacia Yuki—. _Oh, ¿qué ocurre agente?_

— _¿Podría usted abrir su garaje, por favor?_ —preguntó el agente.

— _Ya les he dicho a los niños que no voy a hacerlo porque me lo pidan_ —respondió el hombre. Tetsuya se agarró a la mano de Yuki. No iban a conseguir lo que querían. Asami seguiría allí adentro sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada—. _Necesita una orden para eso_.

— ¿He entendido bien? —Yuki miró al chico—. ¿Necesitan una orden para rescatarla?

Tetsuya afirmó con la cabeza.

— No quiere mostrarlo al policía tampoco —Tetsuya la miró triste—. Se me terminaron las ideas…

Yuki se encogió de hombros y golpeó la puerta del garaje.

— _¡¿Qué haces niña!? ¡Aparta de ahí, asustarás a mi gato!_

— ¡Asami! —gritóYuki golpeando de nuevo mientras Tetsuya se ponía entre el hombre y ella para que no le hiciera daño—. ¡Asami estás ahí, ¿verdad?!

— ¡Mmmmmmmm!

— _Esto no suena como un gato, señor_ —Tetsuya sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Asami! —Yuki volvió a golpear.

— ¡Mmmmmm! —esta vez sonaba más cerca.

— _Señor tiene que abrir el garaje, por favor_ —el policía, preparado para cualquier reacción del hombre, cogió el arma, sin desenfundarla—. _Tiene que abrirlo ahora._

El hombre se abalanzó encima del policía para golpearlo. Tetsuya corrió hacia dentro de la casa y tiró de Yuki con él. La chica dejó que lo llevara por el lugar hasta encontrar la puerta que les llevaba al garaje. La abrió sin pensarlo dos veces y entró. La luz estaba apagada.

— ¿Asami-chan? —Yuki pulsó el botón de la luz y observó. La chica estaba sentada en una silla, al lado de la puerta del garaje con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Al cabo de unos instantes intentó abrirlos, hasta que consiguió verlos. Llevaba el pelo grasiento y sucio, la ropa rasgada y llena de aceite de coche. Una mordaza en la boca y las manos atadas a la espalda por encima del respaldo de la silla—. ¿Estás bien? —la chica se acercó rápidamente a ella para quitarle la mordaza.

— Cuidado —dijo la chica en cuanto pudo hablar—. Tiene un tigre… y ahora ya está hambriento…

— ¿Un qué? —Tetsuya se giró buscando por el lugar. Había un coche por el medio que les privaba de ver todo el lugar. Cogió una escoba que había apoyada en una pared y la aguantó con una mano poniéndose detrás de la silla de Asami—. Ayúdame… —susurró el chico. Pulsó el botón para abrir el garaje y la puerta se puso en movimiento. Mientras intentaban quitar las cuerdas a la chica, el grito de un tigre se hizo sentir—. Un gato, tiene un gato. Asustaremos a su gato… —Tetsuya dijo con voz amargada—. Cuando me tope con este tipo lo hago picadillo. Que no lo dejen en mis manos porque voy a hacerle mucho daño. Un gato… un gato…—parecía realmente enojado por lo que el hombre había dicho.

Yuki terminó de desatar a Asami y la levantó de allí cogiéndola por debajo de un brazo. Salieron del lugar en seguida y observaron a fuera. El policía había conseguido noquear al hombre y le estaba poniendo las esposas. El grito del tigre se escuchó más fuerte. El policía se levantó con el arma levantada.

— _¡No toquéis a mi gato!_ —gritó el hombre.

— ¡¿Qué gato ni qué tonterías?! ¡No se atreva a llamar gato a eso! —gritó Tetsuya.

— Te-chan, no sé si te entiende, pero si lo hace es mejor que no lo enojes —Asami sonrió—. Estaba empezando a lamerme, así que te aseguro que ese bicho tiene mucha hambre.

— Y yo mucho odio hacia él —Tetsuya le indicó a Yuki que se escondiera con Asami y se puso delante de la puerta del garaje con la escoba levantada.

— ¿Te-chan? —Asami lo miró asustada mientras el policía se ponía detrás de él—. ¡Te-chan aparta de ahí!

— Nadie toca a mis amigos —susurró él.

Yuki no podía decir nada. Tenía miedo de que algo malo sucediera. Miró al propietario del animal que se había levantado y se estaba acercando al policía.

— ¡Cuidado! —Yuki se soltó de Asami y corrió hacia el hombre para que no golpeara al policía. En ese instante, el tigre salió de su escondite y saltó encima de ella. Yuki se quedó quieta al suelo notando las garras del animal en su espalda y todo su peso encima de ella. Se le cortaba la respiración. El policía había caído al suelo, porque el hombre le había golpeado las rodillas con el pie y lo había hecho caer. La pistola había rodado lejos de todos. Tetsuya se acercó corriendo al animal y lo golpeó con la madera de la escoba con toda su fuerza. El animal se quejó de dolor pero siguió encima de ella. Yuki podía ver de reojo al animal, se quedó mirando a Tetsuya.

— ¿Así que te gusta comer niños, eh? —el chico rodó la escoba con una mano y la cogió como si de una espada se tratara—. Ven a mí, gatito… vamos a jugar con el palito…

— _¡Detente! ¡Te matará!_ —Asami gritó en inglés intentando hacer que el policía reaccionara. El hombre se había quedado petrificado ante el animal—. _¡Te-chan!_

El tigre se giró hacia Asami y rugió. Asami se quedó apoyada a la pared. Estaba aterrada. El animal avanzó con lentitud hacia ella apartándose de encima de Yuki. La gente de la calle se había quedado parada mirándolos, mientras el animal avanzaba hacia la chica. Tetsuya pinchó con la punta del palo en la espalda del animal. El tigre no le hizo caso.

— Ven, gatito, gatito, gatito… ven aquí… —Tetsuya lo llamó como si realmente se tratara de un gato—. Vamos a jugar con el palo…

El tigre se quedó quieto de nuevo y miró hacia Tetsuya.

— Reacciona con tu voz —susurró Asami viéndolo—. Sigue llamándolo. Yuki, tienes que alcanzar el arma, nosotros lo entretendremos.

— Lo intentaré —la chica se levantó y se apresuró a ir hacia allí esquivando al propietario y al policía que veían como el tigre se acercaba de nuevo a Asami, pero se detenía cada vez que Tetsuya lo llamaba.

— Ese tipo me roció con olor a pescado o a carne para que le pareciera más apetecible —se quejó Asami—. Y funciona, al parecer.

— Espero que no por mucho tiempo —Tetsuya se miró al tigre—. ¿Yuki para cuándo?

La chica se acercó corriendo a él con el arma en la mano.

— No sé cómo funciona esto… —se quejó la chica—. Yo siempre funciono mejor con espadas —le dio la pistola a Tetsuya y cogió la escoba.

— _¡Hey gato!_ —gritóTetsuya en inglés—. _¡Ven a por mí!_

El tigre finalmente se giró y avanzó lentamente hacia él. Tetsuya levantó el arma y el animal se abalanzó hacia él. Tetsuya disparó.

El tigre cayó encima de él y se apresuró cojeando hacia dentro del garaje. Asami se puso en la esquina y pulsó el botón para cerrar el garaje. Tetsuya se levantó apresurado con el arma de nuevo alzada hacia el garaje por si el animal decidía salir antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Cuando la puerta se cerró del todo Asami se dejó caer al suelo.

— Estoy salvada… —la chica miró a Tetsuya. Estaba temblando. Yuki estaba a su lado con la escoba levantada como si fuera una espada y observando al propietario del animal que se había arrodillado al suelo al escuchar el disparo. El policía se levantó con lentitud y se acercó a Tetsuya. El chico bajó el arma y se la devolvió dándole la culata.

— _¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó el policía.

— _Contando que un tigre por poco no mata a una niña secuestrada, no sé yo si estoy muy bien_ —se quejó él señalando hacia Asami.

— _Ah… déjalo, Tetsuya_ —Asami sonrió ampliamente mientras hablaba en inglés—. _Ha salido todo bien. Y hemos encontrado al hombre que secuestraba niños y luego los enterraba con solo los huesos_ —Asami se acercó al hombre con una sonrisa llena de malicia. Se arrodilló a su lado y le pellizcó la mejilla—. _La próxima vez que escojas una víctima, asegúrate de que no esté relacionada con el mundo de los detectives y el FBI, te ahorrarás problemas._

El policía se acercó a ellos.

— _¿Estás bien, pequeña?_

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— _¿Puedo irme a casa?_ —preguntóAsami—. _Mis padres venían hoy de Japón a verme… y mis abuelos deben de estar muertos de preocupación._

— Deberías de ir a un hospital —susurró Yuki.

— _Tengo que llevarte a un hospital…_ —afirmó el policía. Empezó a hablar por la radio solicitando refuerzos.

Asami miró hacia Tetsuya y luego miró a Yuki. Los tres sabían lo que significaba eso. Mucho tiempo esperando a que les tomaran declaración y muchos problemas.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos cuando no nos vea —susurró Tetsuya—. Te llevaré a casa de tus abuelos, seguramente Hiro y Takeshi ya les habrán dicho que vayan allí.

— ¿Hiro y Takeshi? —Asami frunció el ceño—. ¿Ellos también…?

— Bueno, digamos que ellos me ayudaron un par de veces —Tetsuya sonrió poniéndose delante de ella y se arrodilló para que subiera a su espalda.

— Puedo andar, de verdad…

— Vamos, tenemos un largo camino —susurró él viendo que el hombre estaba de espaldas a ellos y alejándose para que no pudieran oírle—. Me he quedado sin billete de metro, lo perdí cuando hice que me secuestrara el primer hombre que te secuestró.

— ¿Cómo que qué? —Asami lo miró asombrada mientras Tetsuya la subía a su espalda y empezaban a andar a paso rápido pasando por en medio de los curiosos que seguían mirando.

— Que dejó que lo secuestrara el primer hombre para que le dijera lo que había pasado contigo y luego Hiro y Takeshi lo sacaron de allí —Yuki habló entre suspiros para poder andar al paso del chico—. En cuanto localizaron al hombre que te secuestró en la casa del otro secuestrador, le dieron los tres una paliza para que les dijera en dónde estabas. Respondió que otro hombre se te había llevado —Yuki se encogió de hombros y la miró—. Tienes mala suerte. Cuando llegaron con el tercer secuestrador, que les costó medio día encontrarlo, este les dijo que habías intentado escapar y que cuando él te estaba persiguiendo para volverte a encerrar te secuestró un coche que huía de la policía.

— Oh, por favor, menuda semana he llevado —Asami se rió—. Eso pasó en dos días. Al tercero ese coche me dejó en frente de una casa abandonada. Y cuando buscaba dónde estaba mi casa o una agencia de policía o el FBI, me topé con un policía corrupto que me encerró en la cárcel dos días.

— Vimos en unas imágenes de televisión que pasaste por detrás de una reportera que anunciaba el cierre de una empresa. Así que fuimos allí y el policía dijo que ya te habías ido —suspiró Tetsuya—. Entonces nos encontramos con Yuki que dijo haberte visto en un puente hablando con un hombre y que se te había llevado.

— Estaba buscando la dirección de una comisaría o de mis abuelos y el tipo había visto mi cartel de desaparecida en las noticias y el dinero de la recompensa que mis abuelos habían puesto —Asami chasqueó la lengua—. Así que me volvió a secuestrar. Y en eso ya habían pasado 4 días.

— Cuando localizamos al quinto secuestrador nos dijo que su vecino te había visto y te había secuestrado de nuevo —Tetsuya suspiró—. Y nos indicó a dónde encontrarte. Pero no quería que le dijéramos a la policía.

— El sexto era realmente idiota —se rióAsami—. Me dejó libre en menos de dos horas. Pero me topé con unos ladrones de joyas que se me llevaron, de nuevo…

— Él nos dijo que te había dejado y que te había seguido para saber que realmente estabas a salvo. Nos describió a los ladrones —Tetsuya se rió—. Y encontramos el furgón aparcado en una zona abandonada. Vimos como una mujer te sacaba a rastras del coche. Y cuando nos queríamos dar cuenta nos habían intentado secuestrar a nosotros y todo. Pero tú ya te las habías arreglado para salir de allí. Por cierto, ¿sabes que le rompiste las dos piernas a esa mujer? —preguntó el chico mirándola de reojo.

— Es que ya me tenían harta con tanto secuestro —se quejó Asami las sirenas de la policía se escucharon a lo lejos. Tetsuya se paró en el parque y se sentó en un banco que estaba de espaldas a la calle. Yuki se sentó a su lado y Asami se quedó al otro—. Además no podía quejarse. Ella me había golpeado más fuerte —la chica se señaló el brazo derecho que lo tenía un poco hinchado.

— Hiro y Takeshi consiguieron deshacerse de las cadenas tan pronto como ellos se fueron en tu busca —Yuki sonrió—. Para entonces ya habías casi llegado a la comisaría de policía más cercana. Cuando llegamos allí, escuchamos al policía dar declaración al FBI acerca de un hombre con un arma que te había cogido y te había llevado con él. El policía os siguió, pero os perdió la pista cuando escuchó disparos dirigidos hacia él, en un edificio abandonado cerca del parque.

— Conseguimos llegar allí antes que el FBI y encontramos la nota del secuestrador del tigre —dijo el chico. Las sirenas pasaron de largo. Tetsuya volvió a subir a Asami a su espalda y los tres siguieron el camino—. Un asesino en serie de niños. No podíamos dejar que ese tipo te matara.

— Así que Tetsuya se fue a la persona que decía haber visto un tigre rondando por el barrio y lo golpeó hasta que le dijo dónde encontrarte. Si Takeshi no le hubiera parado, seguro que le hubiera hecho mucho daño a ese tipo —dijo Yuki sonriendo.

— ¿Sabéis lo que es pasarte un día entero cubierta de aceite de pescado y luchando solo con una silla contra ese maldito bicho? —preguntóAsami—. Un día entero…

— Ya hemos tenido suficiente tigre por años —se rióTetsuya.

— No, aún me iría al zoo a aprender a domarlos —suspiró Asami con voz cansada—. Por favor, no les digáis nada a mis padres de esto, ¿vale?

— ¿No vas a contarles? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— No, no quiero que mi mamá me haga volver a Japón —Asami habló con voz muy floja—. Yoh correría peligro.

— Está bien, Asami —Tetsuya sonrió ampliamente hacia Yuki que afirmó con la cabeza—. No les diremos nada.

— Te-chan, gracias por ser mi héroe una vez más —Yuki miró hacia el chico que enrojeció al momento.

— De-deja de decir tonterías —se quejó él claramente nervioso—. No ha sido nada yo…

— Se ha dormido —susurró Yuki sonriendo. El chico suspiró largamente aliviado—. ¿Por qué te pone tan nervioso?

— Es vergonzoso tener que salvarla de cada situación y que luego te diga que eres su héroe Americano —se quejó Tetsuya—. Es realmente vergonzoso.

— No veo por qué —se rióYuki—. Lo has hecho muy bien y ella te da las gracias así.

— Me gustaría poder ser algo más, pero ella…

— Me dijo que estaba enamorada de un chico que seguía en Japón —susurró Yuki—. Es por eso por lo que te quejas, ¿no es cierto? Porque ella te considera tu mejor amigo. ¿Te valdría si te dijera que eres el único amigo chico que tengo tanto aquí como en Japón?

— ¿Uh? —Tetsuya la miró sorprendido y ruborizándose aún más. Se quedó parado mientras ella seguía andando. Yuki sonrió ampliamente. En esos momentos le había llamado la atención.

Siguieron el camino con menos rapidez. Tetsuya estaba un poco cansado y Asami finalmente se había dormido en su espalda. Yuki sentía que sus pies le dolían. Habían recorrido la ciudad de una punta a otra durante esos días y ella por la mañana tenía que coger el avión de vuelta. Llegaron en la casa de los abuelos de Asami una hora más tarde. Tetsuya quiso subir los 20 pisos a pie y ella no quiso negarse a él. Iban descansando en cada rellano y estaban en silencio los dos. Cuando llegaron al piso, Tetsuya dejó sentada a Asami en las escaleras que seguían subiendo hacia arriba del bloque de pisos, apoyada en la barandilla, y golpeó la puerta de la casa con los nudillos. Luego bajó corriendo al piso inferior, esperando a escuchar a alguien abriendo la puerta. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y la voz de Mamoru sonó desesperada.

— ¡Asami-chan! —gritó acercándose a ella. Yuki observó por el hueco de la escalera con una sonrisa. El niño se abrazó a ella.

— Mamoru-kun ¿qué haces afuera? —preguntó Yukiko saliendo y descubriendo a la pequeña.

— Vamos, Yuki —susurró Tetsuya en un hilo de voz mientras escuchaban a la mujer avisar a su hijo a gritos—. Ahora ya estará bien, tenemos que ir al hospital para que te vean esto.

Yuki lo miró sorprendida. El chico le señalaba a su espalda, en donde las garras del tigre se le habían clavado. Se había fijado en algo que ella ni siquiera había notado—. Además, quiero seguir siendo amigo tuyo aun cuando te vayas, ¿vale? —Yuki sonrió satisfecha.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Así que se puso delante de un tigre para protegeros —Himitsu se rió.

— No le veo la gracia —se quejó Yuki—. Me quedaron marcas del dichoso tigre.

— Perdona… me parece curioso que consiguiera domar con la voz y solo hiriendo el tigre de una pierna —suspiró Himitsu—. Me parece extraño.

— Más tarde descubrimos que la voz de Te-chan era igual a la que el hombre tenía cuando el tigre era pequeño. El hombre había domado al animal con su voz y maltratos, así que cuando escuchaba la voz del hombre y notaba dolor se escondía en su caseta dentro del garaje —suspiró Yuki—. Así que Tetsuya le estaba realmente dando miedo al animal mientras hablaba. Dime…algo que me parece curioso es que te interese él ahora, ¿qué ha pasado con eso?

— Porque él es Bloody Mary —respondió Himitsu con una expresión llena de dolor en su cara.

Yuki reaccionó sin darse cuenta ante esas dos palabras. Lo empujó con una mirada asustada, contra los estantes de libros y lo mantuvo agarrado allí—. No es eso —se quejó el chico—. Es por los archivos que tengo de mi pasado —se quejó el chico.

— Explícate… —Yuki lo amenazó con la mirada sin dejar de apretar su brazo contra su cuello.

— Oye, tengo la página de la carpeta en mi bolsillo —susurró él—. Tengo que cogerlo…

— Lo cojo yo —dijo ella mientras se escuchaba la puerta de su habitación abrirse—. No se te ocurra moverte.

Le puso la mano en el bolsillo que él señalaba y cogió el papel.

— ¿Yuki? —la chica miró hacia allá. Tetsuya y Chizuko se habían quedado en la puerta de la biblioteca sorprendidos.

Yuki se apartó de él mientras veía el papel.

— No se te ocurra moverte —suspiró. Himitsu mantuvo sus manos alzadas mientras seguía apoyado en los estantes. Ella abrió el papel y lo leyó—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. Es una fotocopia.

— Sí, ¿crees que iría con documentación tan importante encima para que si me topo con mis compañeros me lo roben? —preguntó el chico—. Ya tuve suficientes problemas cuando fui a ver a los padres de Fly, que intentaron robarme todo —se quejó—. No me arriesgaría a que me robaran mi vida —Yuki lo miró sorprendida. No sabía si reírse de que un papel fuera su vida o de lo absurdo que había quedado en que él dijera que le querían robar su vida. Se echó a reír—. No le veo la gracia —se quejó—. Te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio.

— De acuerdo, entonces, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones al defenderte con esto? —preguntó Yuki.

— Míralo, solo tengo tres nombres en este papel —Himitsu señaló hacia ella con la cabeza. Yuki abrió el papel y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. No tengo ni idea de más nombres.

— Está bien —Yuki dobló el papel de nuevo y se lo devolvió—. Coge esto… dile a Asami que por esta vez la perdono, ha sido un rato agradable.

— No soy el mensajero —se quejó él cogiendo el papel y apartándose del estante.

— Toma esto —Yuki cogió el último libro que aún no le había mostrado y se lo puso entre sus manos—. Esta es la parte más importante de todo. Seguro entenderás lo que significa.

— ¿Cómo? —Himitsu observó la primera página del libro. Había una foto de Jodie, Shuuichi, Tetsuya, Yuki y Chizuko. Junto a una niña pequeña—. Esto es…

— Me lo devuelves cuando quieras —se rióYuki—. Seguro me lo agradecerás.

 **Flashback**

— Nos vemos mañana —Yuki salió del instituto, acompañada de Chizuko y despidiéndose de sus compañeras de clase. Se fueron a paso rápido por el jardín, hasta pararse en la verja del instituto. Había un joven con casco de bici y una mochila encima que hablaba apresuradamente con Chieko, Mamoru y Akira.

— Hola chicos —Yuki se acercó a ellos a paso rápido—. ¿Ocurre algo?

— Ella es ShiromaYuki —dijo Mamoru.

— ¿Es usted ShiromaYuki-san? —preguntó el chico.

— Sí —Yuki frunció el ceño y miró a su hermana, que estaba igual de extrañada que ella.

— Traigo una carta para usted —el chico la alargó hacia ella—. Necesito algún documento que certifique que es usted, por favor.

— Ah, sí —Yuki se sacó el carné de estudiante de su bolsillo y lo mostró al chico. Él le dio la carta y se despidió yéndose hacia la bici que había dejado apoyada en la pared y pedaleando hacia el final de la calle.

— Que raro que te envíen un mensajero —susurró Mamoru.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Chizuko viendo que su hermana abría el sobre.

— Una citación… —Yuki miró a su hermana—. Del FBI.

— ¿Del FBI? —preguntóMamoru—. ¿Y qué pinta en Japón?

Las hermanas Shiroma se miraron interrogativamente. Sabían que el FBI estaba en Japón, pero jamás hacían algo que llamara la atención como eso.

— No sé, pero… —Yuki miró hacia el chico mientras Chizuko sonreía fugazmente.

— ¡Tú novio ha vuelto! —gritó la chica alzando las manos.

— ¡Cierra el pico! —se quejó Yuki—. ¡Si hubiera vuelto me lo hubiera dicho! —bajó la mirada al suelo—. Y ni siquiera le gusto así que no vayas diciendo tonterías por ahí —Yuki iba a volver a meter la carta en el sobre, pero algo se lo impidió. Miró el sobre—. Hay otra cosa —sacó lo que había dentro.

— ¿Dos entradas? —preguntó Chizuko, viendo que iban envueltas en un sobre con un escrito encima—. El FBI es muy comprensivo en estos tiempos.

— Dice 'no os lo perdáis Shiroma' —Yuki frunció el ceño y miró a su hermana.

— Si va con el FBI, somos nosotras —susurró Chizuko—. ¿Pero un concierto? ¿Qué narices son los Bullet Junior? Ah… Te-chan ha vuelto, yo tengo razón.

— ¿Y nos da entradas para ir a un concierto con su nombre? ¿En serio? —Yuki arqueó una ceja moviendo las entradas al aire.

— No me lo puedo creer. Tenéis las entradas doradas —una chica se acercó a ellas sorprendida.

— ¿Las qué? —las hermanas miraron a la chica sin entenderla.

— Yo había oído de eso —susurró Chieko—. Es un grupo nuevo que tiene mucho éxito por aquí. Se crearon hace un par de meses y en seguida han conseguido abrirse paso hacia listas elevadas. Sorteaban 20 entradas doradas, para conocer directamente al grupo en backstage.

— ¿Conocer al grupo? —Yuki rodó los ojos—. ¿De qué me va a servir conocer a alguien que ya conozco?

— Oye… no creo que Te-chan se haya metido en la música —se rió su hermana—. Canta fatal.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Yuki mirando a la chica.

— Nadie conoce sus nombres reales, de momento —sonrió la chica—. Por eso se hace lo de las entradas doradas. La gente quiere conocerlos, pero ni siquiera conocen sus nombres. Está Glow, Light, Ocean, Core, Wing y Silver.

— Todos son los nombres de…

— Chizuko no hables más de la cuenta —suspiró Yuki mirándola—. Es imposible que hayan usado sus nombres. Y me apetece bien poco de ir.

— Iremos —Chizuko cogió las entradas—. Solo para asegurarnos.

— Pero…

— Iremos —Chizuko movió las entradas delante de la cara—. ¿No te pica la curiosidad? Si realmente es él… ¿qué harías? —Yuki tan solo bajó la mirada—. ¿Lo ves? Entonces iremos —Chizuko la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia su casa.

Por la noche, las dos chicas Shiroma salieron de su casa y se apresuraron hacia el lugar en donde había el concierto. Entregaron los tickets a los de seguridad que vigilaban la entrada y ellos los guiaron hacia un grupo de 18 personas que estaban esperando.

— Ah, ya habéis llegado, creía que no vendríais a la hora que es —la voz de Jodie se hizo sentir en la oscuridad de una esquina. La mujer iba con un pase de backstage colgando de su cuello con una cinta.

— ¿Para qué nos habéis citado en un concierto? —preguntó Yuki con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia Shuuichi detrás de la mujer rubia.

— Disculpa, no teníamos ningún otro sitio para hacerlo, además dicen que cantan fenomenal —Jodie se encogió de hombros.

— Oiga, no tengo ni idea de lo que cree que tengo, pero precisamente ando falta de tiempo libre —respondió Yuki con el ceño fruncido.

— Yo no, anda vamos —dijo Chizuko. Siguieron a Jodie y Shuuichi con las otras chicas por el backstage, hasta que se pararon en una puerta.

Jodie abrió la puerta y sonrió.

— Adelante —la mujer les dejó paso y todos entraron en la sala.

Adentro solo había una niña de 10 años, pelo rubio atado en una pequeña cola y mirada verde y profunda. Estaba sentada encima de la mesa que había y movía los pies con impaciencia. Al verlas la niña saltó de la mesa y miró a todos de arriba abajo.

— ¿Thea? —preguntaron las hermanasShiroma a la vez.

— _Hi!_ —la niña levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Creo que como hace dos años sigue sin entender muy bien el japonés, chicas —se rióJodie.

— Cierto —Chizuko sonrió hacia ella y la chica la abrazó—. Y sigue encariñándose con todos, que maja.

Al cabo de un rato, todas subieron al backstage y observaron el concierto desde allí. Yuki y Chizuko se mantuvieron alejadas. No les interesaba para nada el concierto. Yuki quería terminar de una vez con lo que tuvieran que decirles los agentes e irse a casa a descansar. Pero Jodie y Shuuichi habían desaparecido entre la multitud y les habían dejado con Thea que intentaba ver con saltos el escenario, ya que todas las demás usuarias del ticket dorado se habían puesto delante de ella. Cuando el concierto terminó, Thea se acercó a ellas y las agarró de la mano. Las chicas empezaron a gritar y se apretaron más en el escenario. El grupo empezó a entrar al backstage y se acercaron a Yuki y a Chizuko.

— Hola chicas —dijo Shouta saludando con la mano—. Apuesto a que vosotras sois las Shiroma de las que tanto nos han hablado. Mi nombre es Odagiri Shouta y soy el mánager del grupo. Ellos son Daishi Hikaru, Enomoto Erena, Matsuura Nanami, Sakuraba Kokoro y su hermano Tsubasa —todos movieron la cabeza a modo de saludo conforme iban siendo presentados. Ellas hicieron una reverencia nerviosa—. Y bueno, ya conocéis a ese de ahí que está perdido. Somos agentes del FBI, y todos compartimos un pasado un poco extraño, pero como vosotras también actuáis en Tokio, queríamos presentarnos formalmente a vosotras.

— ¡Hey Silver! —gritó Kokoro—. ¡¿Qué narices haces?! ¡Muévete hacia aquí de una vez!

— ¿Por qué solo lo rodean a él? —preguntó Daishi con una ceja arqueada.

— No sé de qué te extrañas —se rió Erena—. Es el más bonito de todos y el más joven.

— ¡Silver! —Kokoro se acercó a ellos y se abrió paso entre las chicas, lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él—. La gente tiene que empezar a desmontar así que mejor que nos apartemos de aquí.

— ¿No era él el que decía que había vuelto porque tenía el amor de su vida en Tokio? —preguntó Tsubasa en un susurro.

— Cierra el pico —respondió Erena golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Thea se soltó de las manos de Yuki y Chizuko y se acercó corriendo hacia Kokoro, abrazándose a Tetsuya que estaba aún siendo tirado por la chica.

— Silver Bullet Junior —Chizuko miró a su hermana que estaba hablando en un susurro muy sorprendido—. ¿Pero qué…?

— Hola a todos —Tetsuya cogió a Thea en brazos y se acercó a ellos—. Esperadnos en la sala en dónde os han llevado antes, en seguida nos vemos allí.

— Pero tú…

— Hola, Ice, cuánto tiempo —Tetsuya sonrió hacia ella.

— Y a mí que me den —se quejó Chizuko cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Ninguno de los dos respondió. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro como si nada de lo que les rodeaba realmente existiera. Yuki sentía que su corazón le iba a salir de su pecho—. Ya veo —Chizuko suspiró enojada. Se acercó al chico y lo golpeó en la frente.

— ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picadoWild _?_ Ah, no, espera… ¿era Oso Verde? —se quejó el chico poniendo su mano en la frente mientras Thea y las demás fans fulminaban con la mirada a Chizuko.

— Estoy aquí, pero gracias por tu interés en solo saludar a mi hermana —se quejó la chica sacándole la lengua. Yuki cogió a Chizuko y tiró de ella—. Un día de estos te darás cuenta de mi existencia, loco idiota. Ya sé que mi hermana sigue siendo la mejor, pero sigo sin ser transparente, ¿vale?

— ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? —susurró Yuki girándola de espaldas a él.

— Vale, de verdad no entiendo qué pasa contigo, Chizuko—se quejó el chico de pelo plateado.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —Chizuko se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada—. Dos años sin hablarnos y ahora montas un espectáculo para volver a acercarte a nosotras… ¿cuándo volviste? Y más importante aún, ¿Miyano Tetsuya por qué has vuelto? No es Asami-chan lo suficiente para ti que tengas que volver a poner en trance a mi hermana.

— ¿Trance? —Shouta miró hacia Erena susurrando.

Yuki enrojeció al instante y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Tetsuya dejó a Thea al suelo y se acercó a Chizuko. Ella lo miraba con odio y él sonrió fríamente ante eso. Le cogió el pelo y jugueteó con él sin mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca jamás te había visto tan enojada —susurró—. Eso significa que realmente no nos ha ido muy bien a ningún el estar tanto tiempo separados. Pero… solo he sido el escudo de Asami-chan, nada más. He vuelto para protegerla de nuevo y no me arrepiento por eso. Aunque sus últimas palabras me hicieron más daño que el que había recibido un tiempo atrás cuando dijisteis que os volvíais a casa.

Yuki se estremeció haciendo un pequeño chillido.

— ¡Ya basta vosotros dos! —gritó—. ¡¿En qué momento acepté venir aquí?! ¡No sé porque estáis discutiendo pero os pido que dejéis este tema para cuando no haya gente alrededor!

— Sientes vergüenza, ¿eh Ice? —Tetsuya se sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo y lo alargó hacia ella por encima de Chizuko—. Ya estás satisfecha, ¿verdad? —miró hacia Chizuko—. Ya os podéis ir.

Tetsuya se giró sobre sus pasos y se fue de allí a paso rápido.

— Qué agente más pesado. ¿Para qué nos ha hecho venir aquí si se puede saber?

— Para esto —Yuki suspiró largamente y le alargó el papel a su hermana—. Y te ha hecho venir para asegurarse de que saldría todo bien. Maldito calculador —los demás del grupo se rieron—. Yo no le veo la gracia.

— Si os tengo que ser sincero, no ha dejado de hablar de vosotras dos desde que ha vuelto —se rióShouta—. Y eso que hacía ya cuatro años que no nos veíamos.

— Además, es la primera persona que vemos que le lleva la contraria —Erena se acercó a Chizuko y le cogió la mano—. Acabas de ganarte mi respeto, por completo.

— Un segundo, habéis dicho que compartíais el mismo pasado, no será que vosotros sois…

— Los que su madre salvó de ser secuestrados, así es —interrumpió Hikaru—. Aunque los únicos que realmente recuerdan eso son Shouta, los Sakuraba y Nanami-chan. Los demás no recordamos mucho.

— Bueno, nos vemos en la sala, vamos a cambiarnos —informó Kokoro alejándose de allí.

Los demás la siguieron después de hacer una pequeña reverencia a las hermanas.

— ¿Se puede saber qué pasa con vosotras dos? —preguntó una chica de pelo marrón y ojos azules, con mucho maquillaje. Llevaba una etiqueta en su pecho con su nombre: Akimoto Haruka.

— ¿Qué pasa con nosotras? —Chizuko preguntó mirando a la chica, luego miró a su hermana—. ¿Qué pasa con nosotras? —le preguntó a Yuki, esta se encogió de hombros mientras se guardaba el papel en el bolsillo de sus tejanos.

— ¿Qué son esas confianzas con Silver?

— ¿Qué son esas confianzas con Silver? —repitió Chizuko mirándola—. Pues que estuvimos estudiando con él durante, ¿cuánto tiempo? —miró a Yuki.

— Un año, dos semanas y tres días —susurró la chica desviando la mirada.

— Eso —Chizuko señaló a su hermana y miró hacia las fans. Luego miró a su hermana—. ¿Lo aguanté durante más de un año? No creía que hubiera sido tanto.

— Lo aguantaste durante un año y tres semanas —corrigió Jodie—. Estuvisteis en el avión de ida juntos y también debo recordaros que estuvisteis dos días juntos en la casa del bosque esperando a ser rescatados —se rió la mujer acercándose a ellos.

— ¿En dónde os habíais metido vosotros? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Por ahí —Shuuichi señaló por encima de su espalda mientras Thea corría hacia ellos y se abrazaba al hombre.

— Un año y tres semanas… de tortura —Chizuko rodó los ojos—. Por supuesto me voy a cobrar la venganza de esto —sonrió levantando sus mangas y mirando por donde se había ido.

— No se te ocurra tocarlo —se quejó Yuki con un hilo de voz pero haciendo como si estuviera enojada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Chizuko—. Sigue burlándose de mí —señaló hacia el lugar por dónde se habían ido—. Así que me voy a vengar de él algún día, ya lo verás.

Yuki rodó los ojos.

— Anda, vamos —Yuki suspiró.

— Ah, no —Chizuko cogió la mano de su hermana—. Ahora nos vamos a quedar y vamos a hacer que nos diga de una vez el motivo por el que ha vuelto a Tokio y sin Asami-chan.

— _Asami-chan tiene graves problemas ahora mismo_ —suspiró Shuuichi hablando en inglés para que las fans no lo entendieran.

— _¿Cómo que graves?_ —las gemelas lo miraron también hablando en inglés.

— _Graves_ —repitió Thea—. _Asami-chan es perseguida por un chico muy malo._

— _¿Quién?_ —preguntaron las dos a la vez.

— _Seguro le conocéis, también formaba parte del programa de protección de testigos al que entrasteis vosotras con Tetsuya_ —susurró Jodie—. _Pero es mejor que de momento no sepáis nada. Estamos intentando hacer que Asami-chan vuelva a Japón, pero no hemos podido hacerlo._

— _¿Entonces queréis que nosotras…?_ —Yuki se puso la mano en el bolsillo asegurándose de que el papel seguía allí.

— _Tenéis que revivir el programa de protección de testigos de Tokio_ —respondió Jodie—. _Antes de que Asami-chan vuelva._

— ¿Y cómo pretende que hagamos eso? —Chizuko rodó los ojos hablando de nuevo en japonés mientras se ponía una mano en la frente—. Ni siquiera he sido agente.

— _De acuerdo, lo haré_ —Yuki afirmó con la cabeza mientras seguía hablando en inglés.

— T _endrás que unirte al programa de Kioto para entrar, Yuki_ —informó Shuuichi.

— _Lo haré. Asami-chan nos ayudó a todos. Ahora nos toca a nosotros ayudarla. Reuniré a los agentes. Son siete por bando puedo hacerlo._

— _La mayoría odian a Asami-chan_ —Jodie no parecía muy convencida.

— Volved a Estados Unidos —Yuki sonrió mientras hablaba en japonés—. Puedo hacerlo. Tenéis que darme los nombres de los agentes que fueron con nosotros y yo lo conseguiré. Reviviré las sedes de _Star_ y _Dragon_.

— Tendremos que hablar con Te-chan para que nos ayude con los que han vuelto con él o confían más en él, ¿no? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Pero podremos hacerlo —Yuki sonrió—. Ya verás.

— Os daremos la lista en un día cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos. Confiamos en vosotros tres entonces.

— Tres —Chizuko señaló hacia donde se había ido el grupo—. ¡¿En serio cree que Silver Bullet Junior el heredero del FBI va a colaborar?!

— Claro que lo hará —Shuuichi sonrió—. Al fin y al cabo es el heredero de mi nombre, por algo tiene que servir ser un Silver.

—Ahhhhh… —Yuki y Chizuko se miraron y luego miraron de nuevo al hombre—. No creo que eso tenga que ver con que nos ayude a reagrupar al programa —susurró Chizuko moviendo su mano por delante de su cara a modo de negación.

— ¿Estás segura? —Jodie sonrió—. Tú misma lo has dicho, seguro sabréis el motivo por el que ha vuelto.

— No —dijo Yuki con el ceño fruncido—. Y menos que esté aquí desde hace un mes y no nos haya dicho nada.

— Ha estado ocupado —se rió la mujer—. Solo volver y sus amigos le metieron en este espectáculo para unirse a ellos de nuevo. Todos han sido agentes fabulosos, así que no te creas que no os van a ayudar —la mujer miró el reloj de su muñeca—. Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Despídete Thea.

— _Quiero una foto con Tetsuya_ —se quejó la pequeña.

— _¿Una foto?_ —Chizuko miró a su hermana—. _¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacértela con otro del grupo que sea más simpático?_

— ¡Tetsuya-kun! —gritó la niña.

Chizuko se apartó de ella.

— _¿En qué momento te volviste tan unida a Te-chan?_ —preguntó Yuki en inglés arrodillándose delante de ella.

— Llevan durmiendo juntos tres días —suspiró Jodie—. Y no hay manera de que lo suelte. Me preocupa tremendamente lo que ese chico le haya podido meter en la cabeza.

— No creo que Te-chan le haya dicho nada malo a la pobre —se rióYuki.

— No, solo se aprovecharía de ella y luego la abandonaría —respondió Chizuko entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a su hermana.

— ¿En qué mundo vives? —preguntó Yuki escandalizada—. Silver no es así. Jamás lo ha sido —Chizuko mantuvo su silencio mientras seguía mirando a su hermana de la misma manera—. Bueno, tal vez, se aproveche con los favores de alguna manera, pero… aún así… —Yuki desvió la mirada—. Silver es buena persona, Chizuko, no entiendo cómo puedes pensar eso de él.

—Tetsuya es mi hermano mayor —sonrió Thea en japonés—. Es mi adorable hermano.

Las gemelas miraron a Thea con el ceño fruncido.

— Vale, veo que empiezas a hablar bien el japonés —susurró Chizuko—. Empezaremos a entendernos bien tú y yo —Chizuko se arrodilló al lado de su hermana y sonrió hacia Thea—. No es adorable para nada —Thea la fulminó con la mirada—. Ya puedes mirarme mal, no es adorable para nada. Solo un loco pensaría así.

— Chizuko —Yuki sonrió fríamente—. Tienes a sus fans a tu lado, no creo que les guste lo que estás diciendo.

— Es la verdad —se rió Tetsuya acercándose—. No soy adorable.

— Eres adorable —Thea esquivó a las hermanas Shiroma y volvió a abrazarse a él.

— Que va —Tetsuya se rió mientras la levantaba del suelo de nuevo—. Llegaréis tarde a coger el avión.

— Quiere hacerse una foto con Tetsuya—suspiró Jodie.

— Eres una niña consentida —se rió el chico mirándola.

— Y con Chizuko, Yuki y los agentes…

— ¿Por qué les llama agentes? —preguntó Chizuko mirando a su hermana.

— Porque hasta que no volvamos a Estados Unidos hemos dejado de ser familia de esta niña —se quejó Jodie cruzándose de brazos en un susurro.

Las gemelas se rieron y se levantaron.

— Está bien, tienes una cámara —sonrió Tetsuya bajando a la niña al suelo.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y se acercó corriendo a Shuuichi. El hombre le dio la cámara.

— No se desprende de ella, pero siempre cargamos nosotros con esa dichosa cámara —suspiró Jodie.

— Y aún como la tiene —se rió Chizuko—. Nosotras no tuvimos un aparato electrónico hasta que murió nuestra madre.

— Con la suerte que tenemos con la tecnología es mejor no tener nada —se rió Yuki.

Shouta se acercó a ellos a paso decidido.

— Aquí estáis —el hombre sonrió—. Perderéis el avión como sigáis aquí.

— Thea está siendo una niña —se rió Tetsuya—. ¿Qué quieres hacer a eso?

— Ya sería hora —Shouta sonrió hacia ella.

— ¿Te has planteado jamás tener hijos? —preguntó Shuuichi—. Con lo bien que te llevas con los niños.

— Ah… —Shouta enrojeció al acto y miró al hombre—. ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Aún no me he ni casado.

— Pues deberías de empezar a espabilar —suspiró Jodie—. Con el tiempo que hace que sales con Yui.

— _¿Puedes hacernos la foto, Shouta-oniichan?_ —preguntó Thea en inglés y poniendo la cámara en la mano del chico.

— Sí, claro —Thea cogió la mano de Tetsuya y tiró de él hacia Jodie y Shuuichi. Luego les hizo señas a Yuki y Chizuko para que se acercaran. Ellas lo hicieron—. Decid…

—Yui—dijeron todos al unísono mientras Tetsuya rodeaba a Yuki con la mano por la espalda y levantaba dos dedos con la otra. Se apartó de ella en seguida cuando la foto estuvo hecha y la miró.

— Sigo causando efecto en ti, por lo que veo —susurró el chico en un hilo de voz al oído de la chica—. Cuando estemos a solas te cuento todo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo!

*AKAI THEA (赤井シア), 13 años. Nació el 11 de Marzo. Su nombre proviene de la 'Titánide de la Vista'. Sus padres son: Akai Shuuichi y Akai Jodie (cogiendo el apellido después de casada, aunque sigue usando el apellido Saintemillion para el FBI). Himitsu aún no sabe que ella existe.

Próximo capítulo: 'Enterrado bajo las ruinas'.


	11. Enterrado bajo las ruinas

¡Hellow! ¿A qué no sabéis lo que va a suceder? XD No os quejéis, que no os haré sufrir mucho en realidad jejejeje por cierto: amo a christopher black! (?) ya veréis XD

 **dragonslayerlaxus:** ohhhhh yo jamás lo supuse XD yo supuse más bien el tipo al que le gustaba sonoko (ya que esta siempre es gafe XDDD) jajajajaja eso lo va a pensar un poco más adelante XDDDDD ya que el crimen perfecto solo existe para él XDDDDDDDDDDDD *O* gracias! *O* me alegro de que te guste. Deseo que sigas leyéndome! :3 aquí tienes los siguientes capítulos ;)

04 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Enterrado bajo las ruinas_**

Se había entretenido más de la cuenta. Haberse encontrado con un accidente a medio camino le había llevado 10 minutos para rodear el lugar. Le había enviado un mensaje a Mamoru, para advertirle que no llegaría puntual, pero aún así ella decidió correr para no hacerlo esperar más. Cuando estuvo delante del centro comercial suspiró cogiéndose las rodillas con las manos y sonrió. Habiendo corrido había llegado casi puntual. Sonrió tontamente y se levantó para buscar al chico. Le vio al lado de una tienda ambulante de helados. El chico la miró desde lejos y ella empezó a andar hacia dentro. Pero algo la hizo detener. Una explosión por encima de sus cabezas hizo que todos miraran arriba. De repente… el caos. Ella miró hacia abajo mientras la gente empezaba a correr hacia la salida. Vio a Mamoru apartándose hacia el carrito, para intentar dejar paso a la gente. Ella iba a acercarse a él para que no la arrollaran, pero de repente notó la mano de alguien que la agarraba y tiraba de ella. Lo último que vio del chico fue que se arrodillaba a levantar a un niño que se había caído asustado y lo cogió en brazos porque a su madre la estaban alejando la gente que seguía corriendo hacia una salida. Cuando hubo terminado de salir, el techo del centro comercial cedió. Asami intentó buscar a Mamoru con la mirada, pero solo vio piedra cayendo por encima de su cabeza mientras el joven que tiraba de ella la conseguía sacar a fuera del recinto justo cuando una enorme piedra caía donde ella había estado momentos antes. Asami se había quedado bloqueada. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera a gritar como las demás personas lo habían hecho. Se quedó mirando el lugar en donde momentos antes estaba Mamoru.

— ¿Estás bien? —el joven se puso delante de ella y la miró preocupado.

— Mamoru… —fue lo único que pudo susurrar ella.

Miraba al vacío esperando que todo lo que había ocurrido fuera solo una pesadilla. El chico de delante de ella era de pelo negro y ojos verdosos, con una cara joven y llena de vitalidad, y con una pequeña cicatriz al lado de un ojo que le bajaba hasta el oído, dándole un aire más adulto y, también más guerrero.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo mirándola.

Asami echó a correr dirección a las ruinas y él la cogió por detrás de la espalda para detenerla.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó—. ¡Tengo que sacarlo de allí!

— ¡Detente! —el joven luchaba por evitar que ella se precipitara encima de las ruinas de piedra—. ¡Los edificios del lado van a ceder! ¡Deja que los bomberos y demás hagan su trabajo cuando lleguen!

— ¡No! —Asami intentó golpearlo con el codo, pero los latidos de su encogido corazón eran tan rápidos que la habían dejado casi sin fuerzas para golpear al chico—. ¡Mamoru! ¡Tengo que sacarlo de aquí!

— ¡Ya basta! —el joven hizo fuerza y la empujó hacia atrás, poniéndose en medio de su camino para que no pudiera ir hacia allí sin cruzarse con él—. ¡¿Es que quieres morir?!

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para impedirme hacer lo que me dé la gana?! —preguntó ella gritando y cerrando los ojos.

— Oye, perdona si querías morir allí abajo, aplastada por esa enorme araña del techo que yo he visto que se te caía encima —respondió él con voz suave pero claramente autoritaria—. Pero no pude pensar en nada más que sacarte de allí. Eres una chica bonita y no quería que te hicieras daño.

— Acabas de matar a mi novio —Asami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente señalando detrás de él—. ¿Y pretendes ligar conmigo?

— Si no te hubiera sacado de aquí tú novio me hubiera reñido por lo mismo, ¿no crees? —preguntó él arqueando una ceja—. No estoy intentando ligar contigo, los edificios de los lados han quedado tocados por la explosión, que por cierto ni siquiera he podido ver de dónde venía… —el chico se puso una mano a la cabeza intentando pensar en algo—. Pero, si te pones allí ahora y los edificios ceden, quedarás debajo y no podrás ayudar a tú novio.

— Y a ti que narices te importa lo que me pase —susurró Asami—. Olvídame, si quieres ser un héroe, búscate a otro que quiera escucharte.

Asami hizo ademán de volver a ir hacia el edificio, pero él la cogió de la mano.

— No vas a ir para morir —respondió él—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? —preguntó él.

— Suéltame —se quejó Asami intentando soltarse de su mano.

— Oye, escúchame —susurró él—. Aunque vayas allí no podrás hacer nada, no tienes fuerza para levantar las piedras que le han sepultado.

Asami arqueó una ceja. Ese tipo solo le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo. Miró a sus pies. Había un hombre llorando porque la piedra más cercana a ellos le había cogido el tobillo y el hombre no podía moverse. Asami lo miró tristemente. Había gente herida y temblando de miedo y ellos estaban discutiendo por volver al lugar más caótico de todos, por volver al lugar de dónde todos huían. Con la mano libre cogió la piedra y utilizó su fuerza al máximo para sacar al hombre de allí. El hombre se arrastró por el suelo y salió de allí. Asami soltó la piedra desde el aire dando un golpe fuerte.

— Vale, quizás sí que puedas levantar la piedra pero aún así…

— ¡Suéltame te he dicho! —Asami le cogió la mano para intentar soltarse—. ¡Tengo que ir a…!

— Deja de gritarme, no voy a dejar que hagas esta locura —susurró él.

— ¡Asami! —Yui llegó corriendo con ellos junto a Shouta—. ¡Asami! —ella la miró.

— Yui-oneechan…

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yui cogiéndola por los hombros.

— Voy a ayudar a los heridos —susurró Shouta viendo que Asami seguía intentando soltarse del hombre.

— Suéltala, por favor —susurró Yui mirando al joven—. Black…

— Kudo Yui —el joven sonrió ampliamente—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

— ¿Yui-oneechan? —Asami la miró.

— Suéltala, por favor —Yui cogió la mano de su hermana.

— Quiere matarse volviendo al lugar más peligroso —informó él—. No voy a soltarla.

— Yui, Mamoru está allí —susurró Asami desesperada intentando arañar la mano del chico.

— Oh… —miró a Asami preocupada—. ¡Shouta! —miró al chico gritando su nombre—. ¡Ven!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el hombre levantándose después de tomar el pulso a un hombre que se había desmayado al suelo—. ¿Aún la estás sujetando? —se quejó Shouta acercándose—. ¿Qué haces?

— Cógela —susurró Yui mirando a Asami.

— ¿Qué? —Asami y Shouta la miraron desconcertados.

— Mamoru-kun está debajo de los desperdicios —susurró Yui señalando el edificio y mirando a su novio.

— Vaya… —Shouta miró a Asami y se encogió de hombros mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

— Por favor, tengo que sacarlo de allí… —susurró Asami—. Por favor…

— Sí, y yo no puedo negarme a ella, así que… —Shouta rodó los ojos y finalmente cogió a Asami por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia el final del arcén, mientras el joven la soltaba.

— Por favor… dejadme… —Asami golpeó a Shouta en el pecho—. Por favor…

— Estate quieta si no quieres que te deje inconsciente —se quejó él en un susurro abrazándola—. Tranquila, lo sacaremos de allí, ¿vale?

— Shouta… por favor… —Asami empezó a llorar. No tenía fuerzas para pelearse con ellos, tenía en su cabeza solo intentar rescatar al chico y todos se negaban a dejarla tranquila—. Te lo suplico…

— No va a pasarle nada, es Mamoru-kun al fin y al cabo —el chico sonrió—. Él habrá sabido protegerse.

— Estaba salvando a un niño —susurró Asami.

— No habrá pasado nada —añadió Shouta notando que la chica se cogía a su camisa, temblando—. Ya lo verás.

Asami cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía controlar su respiración… se ahogaba. Se abrazó a Shouta y esperó con fuerza a que sus nervios dejaran de jugársela.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Yui mirando al joven Black.

— Nada, circunstancias extrañas me llevan aquí —susurró él intentando apartarse de cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos—. Oye… tú…

— Lo siento —susurró Yui escuchando las sirenas de la policía, las ambulancias y los bomberos acercándose al lugar—. Tengo que ayudarla.

Yui se giró para irse con Shouta, pero él la cogió del brazo.

— Detente —pidió él. Yui se giró—. Explícame qué ocurrió, ¿por qué te fuiste?

— Mi madre murió —susurró Yui—. Y tuve que huir para que no me mataran a mí.

— Y me dejaste solo —el joven rodó los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza—. Solo por eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella abriendo los ojos como platos—. ¿En-en qué sentido te dejé solo? ¿Puedes repetir eso? ¿Es que no me has oído lo que te he dicho? —la voz de Yui sonaba nerviosa y ella empezaba a alzar la voz—. Mi madre murió y tuve que irme.

— Y me dejaste solo —repitió él soltándola y encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡¿Tú estás loco?! —Yui gritó—. ¡No me puedo creer que seas tan insensible, Black! —Shouta y Asami miraron a la chica separándose del abrazo—. ¡¿En qué momento te volviste tan ego…?!

El joven la cogió por la cintura y la besó. Yui se quedó petrificada mientras Shouta corría hacia allí y le golpeaba con el puño. Asami corrió hacia Shouta y lo cogió por el brazo intentando separarlo del joven a quien quería de nuevo volverlo a golpear.

— ¡Es mi prometida, escoria! —gritó Shouta mientras Asami tiraba de él con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

— ¡Yui! —Asami la gritó para hacerla volver en razón mientras los coches de los servicios de emergencia se paraban en el lugar—. ¡Yui ayúdame!

— ¡Shouta! ¡Quieto! —Shinichi se paró delante de ellos y empujó al hombre hacia atrás—. ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?

Asami cayó al suelo agotada respirando agitada. Heiji se puso al lado de Black viéndole el labio partido, mientras Saguru se arrodillaba al lado de Asami.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hakuba mirándola.

Asami cerró los ojos con fuerza de nuevo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

— ¡Ha besado a Yui! —Shouta parecía fuera de control y más desconcertado aún que la chica.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Shinichi miró al joven que seguía al suelo.

— Papá… —Asami seguía llorando al suelo—. Papá… por favor… Mamoru está ahí abajo… —la chica señaló hacia el centro comercial—. Por favor… dejad esto ahora…

Yui se arrodilló al lado de su hermana y la abrazó por la espalda mientras Heiji se levantaba de golpe y se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Estás de broma verdad? —Heiji se arrodilló al lado de la chica.

Asami sollozó temblando.

— Shouta, por favor, dejadlo. Son más importantes la gente a la que podamos salvar ahora —Yui lo miró—. Por favor.

— Maldita sea —Shinichi se fue a hablar con el jefe de los bomberos que estaba empezando a organizar equipos para el rescate.

— Hattori, mejor quédate aquí —susurró Hakuba mirándolo mientras Black se levantaba y se iba de allí corriendo—. Ahora no estarás en disposición de…

— ¡No me fastidies! —gritó él cogiéndolo de la camisa.

— ¡Hattori detente! —Shinichi le cogió por la espalda y lo apartó del inglés—. ¡No puedes ahora estarte aquí! ¡Vete a casa y quédate con Kazuha!

— ¡No pienso hacer eso! —gritó el moreno—. ¡Mi hijo está allí abajo!

— Por favor —Shinichi lo miró y habló casi en susurros—. Entonces quédate con Asami. Pero déjanos a nosotros sacar a tu hijo de aquí, ¿vale? —preguntó él.

— Pero…

— Papá, por favor, tengo que ayudar —Asami lo miró.

— Debes de tranquilizarte —susurró él arrodillándose a su lado—. Así que quédate aquí e intenta respirar tranquilamente, ¿vale?

Los ojos de Shinichi estaban realmente preocupados. Asami lo miró y afirmó con la cabeza poniéndose a llorar con más fuerza. Shouta se arrodilló con ellas y abrazó a Yui y a Asami a la vez. Mientras Heiji se apoyaba a un coche detrás de él y se dejaba caer al suelo abatido.

.

Por la noche, habían sacado ya 4 cadáveres y 5 heridos muy graves, pero ni rastro de Mamoru. Asami estaba al lado de Heiji, apoyada en el coche de la policía. Se había quitado los zapatos y tenía la cabeza en sus rodillas mientras con los brazos se cogía sus tobillos. No dejaba de darle vueltas al anillo que Mamoru le había dado en su regreso. No había dejado de llorar en toda la tarde y se sentía tan cansada e impotente. Le habían dado una manta con la que se cubría los hombros. Shouta se acercó a ellos y se sentó al otro lado de Asami. Le dio un café a Heiji que lo aceptó con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza y un susurro parecido casi a un gruñido.

— Bonito anillo —susurró Shouta al verla aún en esa posición.

— Me lo dio Mamoru —susurró ella casi sin voz—. Decía que le había traído suerte y que quería que yo lo tuviese.

— ¿En serio? —Shouta lo pronunció con un tono divertido.

— No pienses en eso, idiota —Asami lo miró y él sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Quién era ese tipo? —preguntó Shouta.

— No lo sé, mejor deberías de preguntárselo a ella, ¿no crees? —Asami suspiró en medio de otro sollozo.

— Seguro te lo contará antes de que tú puedas decirle nada —dijo Heiji siguiendo a Yui con la mirada.

— ¡Aquí hay otra persona! —el grito de un bombero les hizo a todos mirar hacia aquella dirección—. ¡Sigue respirando!

— Está muy lejos, Mamoru estaba más a la izquierda —Asami bajó la cabeza de nuevo rápidamente mientras los otros dos veían a Shinichi y a Saguru acercarse al lugar para ver.

Shinichi los miró y negó con la cabeza hacia ellos haciendo que Heiji suspirara largamente y golpeara su cabeza contra el coche.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yui acercándose.

Él afirmó con la cabeza mientras se sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo. Lo tenía en modo vibración y ahora le estaba llamando Kazuha. Chasqueó la lengua. Yui lo miró.

— Cógelo, dile que vaya con Ayako a casa de Ran y no le digas nada de Mamoru —susurró la hija mayor de los Kudo—. Yo llamo a mi madre ahora y le cuento la situación para que ella pueda estar atenta, ¿vale?

Heiji afirmó con la cabeza y los dos se alejaron del lugar para hablar con sus teléfonos. Shouta miró a Asami. La chica se había apoyado a él con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró el chico mirándola.

— Lo siento —dijo ella. Shouta sonrió y la cubrió del todo con la manta.

— Descansa, cuando lo encontremos te despertaremos —ella negó con la cabeza pero se quedó apoyada en él.

Shouta la rodeó con un brazo.

.

 _Al medio día siguiente..._  
Yui se plantó delante de ellos arrodillada.

— Mis dos personas preferidas —susurró ella.

— Me gusta que tengas prioridades por el mejor hermano —susurró Asami—. Pero como se entere Yoh...

— Come y cállate —respondió Yui poniendo una bolsa encima de las rodillas de la chica.  
Asami abrió los ojos y la miró.

— No tengo hambre —susurró ella aún sintiendo el buen olor que provenía de dentro de la bolsa.

— Vas a comer aunque tenga que ir a buscar un embudo para metértelo a dentro —respondió Yui con mirada amenazante.

Asami cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quedó sin moverse apoyada a Shouta. El chico negó con la cabeza hacia Yui y ella suspiró levantándose.

— Tienes tú también —susurró Yui mirándolo.

— Comeremos en un rato —sonrió Shouta.

Heiji se sentó de nuevo a su lado. El día era nublado y parecía querer llover.

— Aún no han llegado —susurró Yui mirándolo—. Supongo que no van a tardar mucho.

Shinichi y Hakuba llegaron con ellos y se sentaron delante cerrando el pequeño círculo. La hija mayor cogió otra bolsa y se la dio a ellos. Shinichi sonrió y sacó de dentro un pequeño bocadillo que le pasó a Heiji. El moreno lo cogió y se lo quedó mirando en sus manos. No podía comer nada. Los otros dos policías cogieron los bocadillos restantes y se forzaron a comer. Al cabo de poco rato, Ran, Yoh, Himitsu, Ayako y Kazuha llegaban al lugar y se acercaban a ellos. Heiji levantó la vista con pesadez hacia su mujer. Estaba claro que Ran no le había dicho nada al respecto. La abogada miró hacia el moreno y le hizo señas con la cabeza para que lo hiciera él. Pero entonces el jefe de bomberos se acercó a ellos.

— Esto… Kudo-san —Shinichi se levantó de golpe y lo miró mientras Asami abría los ojos hacia él—. De momento seguimos sin encontrarlo, pero está a punto de pasar un día, así que las probabilidades están bajando drásticamente.

Asami sollozó y se abrazó a Shouta.

— Por favor, seguid buscando, os lo suplico —Shinichi miró al suelo, estaba tan cansado que ni se daba cuenta de que así estaba siendo irrespetuoso—. Tenéis que encontrarlo.

— Seguiremos buscando, pero en 3 horas, habrá pasado un día y, aunque nos cambiemos de turno… —el bombero suspiró largamente—. Toda la gente que llevamos rescatando desde hace 9 horas…

— Gracias —Shinichi esperó a que el hombre se hubiera ido, para dejarse caer al suelo.

— Kazuha, tenemos que hablar —Heiji tenía la voz ronca y ni siquiera había mirado a la mujer para saber que se estaba asustando.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —la mujer miró a todos y Ran le sonrió tristemente.

— Ayako-chan, ¿te quedarás conmigo un rato? —Ran le tendió la mano a la pequeña y ella se la cogió.

Ran apartó a los dos pequeños de allí alejándolos del lugar del accidente.

— Papá, ¿estás bien? —Yui dijo con un susurro después de ver al hombre frotándose la cabeza con dos dedos.

— Lo siento llevo demasiado pensando —suspiró él—. Todo lo que nos ha descrito Asami hasta el momento, no se parece en nada a lo que hay debajo.

— Kazuha —susurró Heiji antes de que Asami replicara al hombre—. Mamoru está bajo los escombros.

— ¿Qué? —la mujer lo miró, lo había dicho con la voz tan suave, que no sabía si lo había oído bien o no.

— Mamoru-kun estaba en el lugar cuando el edificio cedió —Yui ni siquiera la miró.

La cara de Kazuha se había descompuesto por completo. La mujer cayó al suelo chocándose con sus rodillas. Heiji desvió la mirada. Por alguna razón el hombre no había dejado de repetir en su cabeza todos y cada uno de los días que había pasado con su familia riéndose. Kazuha le había dicho muchas veces que aquello había sido lo mejor que había pasado en su vida. Casarse con él y tener a Mamoru y a Ayako, y ahora él le estaba diciendo que una de esas cosas que le habían dado tanta felicidad estaba a punto de perderse.

— Lo siento —susurró el moreno mientras ninguno de los demás se atrevía a decir nada más.

Kazuha lo miró, pero él seguía desviando la mirada. Buscó la mirada de los demás, para que le dijeran que aquello solo había sido una broma de mal gusto que habían decidido hacer acerca de ese accidente que, según decían había sido uno de los peores y aún no sabían lo que lo había provocado. Pero nadie la miró mientras Asami seguía abrazada a Shouta llorando. Fue entonces cuando realmente se dio cuenta de que era la realidad. Sabía que ni Asami ni Heiji bromearían con algo así, pero la chica estaba llorando con cansancio. Kazuha se cubrió los ojos con sus manos. Estaba temblando de tal manera que ahora si le pedían que hiciera huevos revueltos no le costaría mucho hacerlos perfectos. Asami se apartó de Shouta en cuando escuchó un grito ahogado de ella. Heiji no se movió ni un dedo. Decirle a su mujer le había devuelto a la realidad como un cubo de agua fría y le había congelado del todo. Asami abrazó a Kazuha con fuerza. Sabía que las dos necesitaban fuerzas para afrontar esa realidad y de algún modo, Asami sabía que Mamoru estaba vivo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos ella lo sabía. De hecho era como si ella pudiera ver a través de los ojos del chico. Sabía que él se estaría esforzando para mantenerse con vida a él y al niño. Estaban al lado de un carrito de helados, podían mantenerse con vida durante unos cuantos días.

.

Sin darse cuenta, había pasado otra tarde y otra noche…

— Asami, tienes que intentar dormir un poco —susurró Yui rodando los ojos viendo como la chica seguía andando arriba y abajo para no hacerlo.

— ¿De qué me va a servir esto? —preguntó ella—. Por favor, han asegurado los edificios de al lado, puedo ir a ayudarlos.

Kazuha sollozó levemente agarrada a Heiji. Todos querían ir a ayudar a los bomberos, que habían estado trabajando sin descanso. Shinichi, Ran y Saguru se habían ido a descansar en la casa de los Kudo, junto a Ayako y a Yoh. Himitsu se había sentado en el capó de un coche y observaba todo en silencio. Shouta se había ido hacía tan solo media hora para cambiarse de ropa. Los periodistas se acumulaban fuera de la cinta amarilla que había puesto la policía para que nadie se acercara e impidiera que los servicios de emergencia pudieran hacer su trabajo. Un policía vestido con uniforme se les acercó con lentitud y los miró a todos con una caja en sus manos.

— Ya sabemos lo que provocó el derrumbe, Hattori-san… —el hombre parecía acobardado de la reacción que pudiera tener el moreno contra él.

Heiji lo miró y se levantó de golpe cogiendo la caja entre sus manos.

— ¿Una bomba? —preguntó Heiji viendo el contenido de la caja.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Yui y Asami se acercaron a él para ver.

— Fue puesta en el vestuario de una tienda de ropa —susurró el hombre—. En la tercera planta, al lado de los cines. Tenía un temporizador.

Asami rodó los ojos y se cogió a su hermana para no caerse. Empezaba a marearse.

— Si no hubiera llegado tarde estaríamos los dos muertos —susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

— Asami-chan no digas estas cosas —susurró Kazuha.

' _No digas eso… Asami…_ '

Asami miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué había sido eso?

— Otra cosa —susurró el policía cogiendo una bolsa de plástico de dentro de la caja y mostrándola a Heiji.

Dentro había una especie de pantalla de led medio quemada por la explosión con un mensaje que seguía medio parpadeando.

— ¿Esto es parte de la bomba? —preguntó Heiji intentando ver los kanjis que había escritos en la pantalla.

— No, señor —susurró el policía cada vez más bajo—. Estaba al lado de la bomba, pero parecía estar en otro sitio, expresamente para que la bomba no lo destruyera. Aunque realmente haya sido tocado y no se pueda leer casi nada del mensaje.

Asami miró la pantalla mientras notaba su vista borrosa. No podía leer nada de lo que estaba allí escrito.

— De acuerdo, cuando llegue Kudo intentaremos averiguar lo que pone —susurró Heiji removiéndose el pelo nervioso mientras Asami se agarraba con más fuerza a su hermana.

— Otra cosa —el policía afirmó con la cabeza y suspiró—. Hemos conseguido una pantalla de visión por calor, hay otra persona viva entre los escombros, ahora mismo están sacándola, pero… mucho me temo que la persona que está allí no va a sobrevivir. La pantalla no muestra ningún otro foco de calor en todos los escombros, así que… lo siento mucho, Hattori-san.

— ¿Asami, estás bien? —Yui la miró y la cogió por los hombros antes de que las piernas de la chica cedieran y cayera al suelo—. Asami…

.

Se despertó con un sudor frío. Estaba en el sofá de su casa. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Observó a su alrededor. Era de noche, pero de algún modo sentía que estaba sola en su casa. Miró a su lado. El televisor estaba encendido, pero solo mostraba la pantalla en negro con algunas líneas que le dejaban escuchar voces a su alrededor. El televisor se había estropeado… genial. Rodó los ojos. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida en el sofá? Ella sabía del cierto que se había ido a dormir a su cama. Movió su cabeza con pesadez mientras escuchaba la voz de Yui llamándola. Estaba realmente cansada. Ese sueño la había dejado agotada. Se levantó del sofá tambaleándose y alcanzó el mando del televisor para apagarlo. Pulsó el botón y apagó el aparato. Se dirigió hacia la entrada y miró a un lado y a otro.

— ¿Mamá? —Asami frunció el ceño sin oír a nadie que le respondiera en la casa.

Volvió hacia el comedor en cuanto escuchó al televisor encenderse de nuevo solo. Se quedó viendo la pantalla del televisor. Las noticias estaban encendidas mostrando algo que había sucedido hacía ya unos 20 años. La locutora apareció en la pantalla y suspiró antes de empezar a hablar. Parecía apenada y confirmó lo que Asami ya intuía.

— Hoy hace ya veinte años de la explosión del centro comercial de Beika —informó la mujer mientras las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez mientras Asami se acercaba al aparato—. El día en que la desaparición de Hattori Mamoru se dio a conocer. El hijo del conocido detective policía Hattori Heiji murió en ese accidente, junto a ciento treinta y siete personas más. Los supervivientes de ese accidente, aún hoy en día no saben quién lo hizo y ni siquiera quieren hablar de ello. Por otra parte, se ha sabido hoy que el accidente de tres días más tarde, el del autobús, había sido provocado del mismo modo que el centro comercial. Una bomba con una pantalla led y los mismos caracteres escritos. Recordamos que en ese segundo accidente murieron toda la familia del policía Kudo Shinichi, excepto su hija Asami…

Asami cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarró al sofá para no caerse. Sus fuerzas estaban cediendo y su respiración se estaba agitando de nuevo.

' _Tienes que tranquilizarte…_ '

Asami abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Había escuchado la voz de Mamoru de nuevo. El televisor volvía a estar con la pantalla en negro y parpadeaba con las imágenes del centro comercial y la locutora. Dándole pequeñas informaciones con la voz de la mujer y las imágenes, que ella no podía entender. De repente la pantalla se volvió negra… pero el televisor seguía parpadeando levemente con el ruido.

' _Asami… todo está bien…_ '

— ¿Mamoru? —Asami miró a su alrededor, realmente estaba asustada—. ¿Dónde estás?

' _Aquí… sé que puedes ayudarme…_ '

La cabeza de Mamoru apareció en el televisor. Estaba herido y en medio de la oscuridad.

— Mamoru, ¿qué está ocurriendo? —susurró la chica viéndola.

— Asami, sigo vivo… estoy contigo… —Mamoru le estaba hablando a través de la pantalla de un televisor—. No sé qué está ocurriendo, pero… tengo mucho frío…

— Estás al lado del carro de una heladería —susurró ella viendo las letras del carrito detrás de él.

— Será eso… —suspiró él sonriendo y mirando hacia atrás.

La pantalla parpadeó de nuevo y se volvió negra de nuevo.

— ¿Mamoru? —Asami caminó hacia el televisor y lo golpeó levemente.

Deseaba que todo aquello fuera mentira.

' _Lo siento_ ' susurró la voz del chico de nuevo en su cabeza ' _Ya no queda tiempo… me duele, todo… demasiado…_ '. Asami negó con la cabeza con fuerza. No podía hacerle eso… ' _por favor, no te asustes… yo…_ '

— Por favor… no me dejes sola… —Asami se agarró al televisor—. Te lo suplico, Mamoru… no te rindas…

— Tú ya lo has hecho —la cara de Hanabi Ronald apareció en la pantalla y le cogió la mano de la chica tirando de ella—. Te mostraré aquello que es parte de tu culpa… es mi venganza, no lo olvides…

— ¡No! —gritó Asami—. ¡Suéltame!

Asami entró en el televisor y de golpe todo se volvió negro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

' _Asami… creo en ti…_ '

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Yui la estaba mirando muy pálida y preocupada. Se notaba aún más cansada y su respiración no iba a calmarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó su hermana, ella afirmó con la cabeza haciendo que Yui suspirara aliviada—. Por favor no nos des estos sustos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Asami intentando incorporarse, pero la mano de Heiji la detuvo, había un médico a su lado, tomándole las pulsaciones en su muñeca.

— Tienes que descansar —susurró el moreno.

Asami miró a su alrededor. La pesadilla había sido con el televisor.

' _No olvides… que te quiero…_ '

.

Se incorporó de golpe y miró hacia las ruinas. Podía sentirlo. Podía escuchar su voz. Asami cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso sus manos en su pecho juntas. Por alguna razón sabía que él también podría oírla.

' _Mamoru… aguanta… háblame y podré encontrarte… sé que podré…_ '.

— Sé donde está —susurró mirando a Heiji—. Y está vivo… están buscando en el lugar equivocado todo el rato…

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Heiji intentando comprender sus palabras mientras Yui negaba con la cabeza.

— Asami, no ha habido suerte —susurró Yui—. No queda calor bajo las ruinas.

— Porque está frío —Asami se levantó—. Está bajo un puesto de helados —la chica, aún descalza corrió hacia los escombros.

— ¡Asami detente! —Yui la siguió junto con Heiji y Himitsu.

' _Por favor… Mamoru… sé que puedes guiarme…_ ' cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quedó quieta mientras Yui y Heiji la miraban sorprendidos.

' _Asami…_ '. La chica abrió los ojos y subió por las piedras con rapidez. Se quedó arriba de una pequeña montaña y observó debajo. Llevaban dos días de trabajo y habían conseguido hacer un agujero al centro del edificio mientras seguían buscando. Miró a sus pies. Se estaba clavando una pequeña piedra, pero no le importaba. Bajó apoyándose en sus manos para no caerse y caminó un poco por el trozo que los bomberos ya habían limpiado. Observaba a su izquierda, eso era lo que había mantenido del cierto durante esos días, Mamoru estaba a la izquierda… pero el carrito se había desplazado con las ruedas y si Mamoru se había puesto con él para crear una burbuja de aire… se quedó quieta viendo un cartel blanco y rosa en el que ponía: caliente caliente. Giró un poco la cabeza mientras Yui y Heiji la seguían y un bombero se acercaba a ellos.

— No pueden estar aquí —se quejó el hombre.

Asami levantó una mano para que mantuviera el silencio.

— ¿Mamoru? —preguntó la chica cerrando los ojos.

' _Asami… te oigo… pero, no puedo decir nada…_ '

Asami se arrodilló y miró el lugar con atención. El bombero rodó los ojos y suspiró largamente.

— Tienen que salir de aquí, están estorbando nuestro trabajo —se quejó.

— Cállese —se quejó ella sin mirarlo—. Mamoru… aunque no puedas decir nada… un ruido… algo…

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó el bombero mirando a Heiji.

El moreno se encogió de hombros mientras Yui le ponía una mano en el hombro a su hermana.

— Este lugar ya ha sido revisado, Asami… —la chica se arrodilló al lado de ella.

' _Por favor… Mamoru…_ ' Asami cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nadie la iba a creer…

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el bombero mirando.

Asami abrió los ojos y miró al hombre que se estaba acercando a los escombros que tenían delante. Todos miraron allí. Al suelo, había un líquido anaranjado que estaba saliendo de golpe.

' _¿Quieres un poco de zumo?_ ' Asami rodó los ojos.

— No me seas crío, he dicho un ruido, no zumo… —se quejó ella tumbándose al suelo para mirar al agujero—. Desperdiciando comida…

Suspiró aliviada. Dentro del agujero, Mamoru estaba mirándola tal y como lo había visto en el televisor. Cogiéndose a él un niño pequeño al que parecía costarle respirar.

— ¿Cómo está el niño? —susurró Asami sonriendo mientras notaba que sus ojos lloraban.

' _Tiene que salir de aquí… ya…_ '.

— Tenéis que sacarlos de aquí, por favor… —Asami susurró mirando al bombero.

— ¿Sacar a quién? —preguntó el hombre mirando por el agujero también, se levantó de golpe—. ¡Eh! ¡Aquí! —gritó a sus compañeros—. ¡Aún respiran!

— ¡¿Qué?! —algunos de sus compañeros se habían sorprendido al oír las últimas dos palabras mientras otros empezaban a correr hacia ellos.

Asami sonrió mientras cruzaba sus brazos y seguía observando el pequeño agujero en donde le podía caber la mano con tranquilidad. Se quedó tumbada al suelo moviendo los pies como si fuera una niña pequeña esperando la hora del cuento en la cama. Notó a Heiji sentarse a su lado para mirar por el agujero.

— ¿Estás bien? —el moreno observó a Mamoru desde allí, pero Mamoru no se movió, tan solo parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿En serio? —Yui miró a Heiji que se incorporó con los ojos cerrados y suspirando de alivio.

La chica salió corriendo hacia donde sabía que Kazuha seguía. La mujer estaba aún sentada y apoyada en el coche y Shinichi, Saguru y Ran estaban a su alrededor buscando algo. Saguru la vio y en seguida la señaló hablando con los demás. Shinichi y Ran se giraron para verla.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Asami… ella… —Yui se agarró de las rodillas e intentó coger aire, había corrido demasiado rápido—. Le ha… le ha encontrado… —sonrió hacia Kazuha—. Mamoru-kun sigue vivo…

Kazuha se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Dónde? —susurró.

Yui afirmó con la cabeza hacia ella y volvió sus pasos hacia atrás mientras Kazuha, Shinichi, Saguru y Ran la seguían. Asami seguía en la misma posición que antes y sonriendo. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Heiji se había levantado para ayudar a los bomberos a sacar los escombros de encima, Himitsu también ayudaba. En cuanto ellos llegaron estaban quitando la primera piedra de encima con esfuerzo. Shinichi y Saguru se pusieron rápidamente a ayudarlos mientras Yui le señalaba al pequeño agujero a Kazuha. Asami la miró y sonrió hacia la mujer. Ella se arrodilló y observó por el agujero. En cuanto vio a Mamoru se echó a llorar. Ran la abrazó en seguida. Segunda piedra sacada… y la cara de Mamoru parecía un poco más aliviada. Estaba moviendo la mano en el pequeño espacio que tenía para respirar. Dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza del niño y él abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Mamoru señaló arriba y el niño observó.

— Mamá —el susurro del pequeño se oyó demasiado débil.

Tercera piedra. Asami empezaba a impacientarse mientras veía como los bomberos y los policías colaboraban para apartar todo hacia el medio que habían limpiado con anterioridad. Empezaba a dar la luz del sol a la cabeza de Mamoru y eso lo hacía ver aún más pálido. Cuarta piedra. Levantaron la mano de Mamoru y tiraron del niño pequeño para sacarlo de allí.

— Tranquilo, estás a salvo —susurró el bombero que lo había cogido con una manta tapándolo.

Se lo llevó hacia una camilla que los de la ambulancia ya tenían preparada. Mamoru estiró su mano hacia Asami y forzó una sonrisa. La chica le cogió la mano poniéndola dentro del pequeño agujero y sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba helado, pero de algún modo lo habían conseguido. Quinta piedra… sacaron a Mamoru de allí. Tiraron de él hasta apartarlo del lugar e hicieron venir la camilla hacia allí mientras le ponían un par de mantas encima. En cuanto lo pusieron en la camilla, Mamoru cerró los ojos cansado.

* * *

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA en realidad amo a Christopher, no sé porqué imaginé de repente la cara de Wendy al leer esto (?) sííí debió de ser realmente original, la cara de la mayoría XDDD (?)

*BLACK CHRISTOPHER (ブラック・クリストファー), 31 años. Nació el 18 de Junio. Su nombre significa 'El que lleva a Cristo en su interior' (a saber porqué escogí este nombre XDD). Padres desconocidos. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos son: Black Christmas.

No me matéis por reírme. Había querido siempre intentar describir más los momentos de tensión, y creo que en este capítulo lo he conseguido :3 ¿Qué opináis? jejejejeje

Siguiente capítulo: 'Igualmente culpable'.


	12. Igualmente culpable

Y aquí el otro :3

Para aquellos que aún no lo sepan:

 **Disclaimer:** Detective Conan tiene unos personajes magníficos y ni ellos ni la historia me pertenecen, pero yo cogí prestados esos personajitos tan fantásticos y les he creado un futuro que por el momento sigue sin existir ;3

07 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Igualmente culpable_**

Mamoru abrió los ojos con pesadez. Le dolía el pecho y sentía frío aún. Miró la habitación donde estaba. Paredes completamente blancas y ventanas limpias. Olor a hospital. Miró a su alrededor moviéndose un poco, pero su pecho le dolía con más fuerza así que apretó con fuerza sus manos intentando que el dolor cediera y notando que tenía una de sus manos ocupadas.

— ¿Mamoru? —Asami lo miró infantilmente mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano.

— Hola... —susurró él viéndola mientras hacía una pequeña mueca intentando sentarse en la cama.

— No te muevas —susurró ella—. Tienes una costilla rota y...

— Estoy bien... —respondió él mientras Asami le ayudaba a levantar un poco la cama para que pudiera apoyarse en ella y no tuviera que hacer esfuerzos. Asami sonrió levantándose de la silla en la que había estado durmiendo para sentarse en la cama a su lado.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

— No me mires con esta cara de preocupación —pidió él.

Asami se acercó a él y lo besó en la frente. Mamoru suspiró y puso su mejor cara de enfado.

— ¿Dos días sin vernos y solo un beso en la frente? —preguntó—. ¿Qué harás si algún día desaparezco una semana?

— Matarte, ¿te vale? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

— No podrías vivir sin mí, reconócelo de una vez —se rió él cogiéndose la barriga y parando la risa de golpe por el dolor que le provocaba eso.

— ¿Sabes el mal rato que hemos pasado? —preguntó ella.

— Bueno, al menos llegarás a entender lo que he estado sufriendo yo... —susurró él.

— Mejor, en vez de matarte te castigaré durante una semana sin mis besos —sonrió ella—. Así al menos sufrirás las consecuencias.

— La cosa mejora —sonrió él—. Al menos no tendrás que ir a la cárcel por mi culpa.

Asami suspiró y finalmente lo besó en los labios.

— No puedes resistirte a mi sonrisa —susurró Mamoru mientras ella apoyaba su frente en la de él con los ojos cerrados.

— Tienes suerte de eso —se quejó ella.

Mamoru levantó la mano de la chica que le seguía agarrando mientras ella se apartaba de él.

— Lo llevas —susurró viendo el anillo.

— Claro que lo llevo, idiota —Asami suspiró mirándolo.

— ¿No puedes quitar esa cara, verdad? —preguntó él.

— Lo siento, no puedo evitar sentirme muy preocupada —respondió ella mientras Mamoru acercaba la mano de la chica en sus labios y la besaba—. ¿Qué haces? —Asami enrojeció al instante y él sonrió.

— ¿Me perdonas el haber estado separado de ti durante dos días? —susurró él.

— Tú me tendrías que perdonar el haberme separado un año —ella se encogió de hombros mientras él mantenía la mano de la chica en su labios.

— No tengo que perdonar nada.

— Entonces yo tampoco —Asami sonrió amablemente y él finalmente bajó su mano.

La chica apartó su mano y lo besó en la frente de nuevo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

— S-sé que te sonará raro, pero... hubo un momento en que pensé que me podías leer la mente... pensé que estábamos hablando y...

— No digas tonterías —ella sonrió.

Mamoru rodó los ojos y miró hacia la ventana. Realmente le había dado esa sensación. Pero de algún modo su cerebro le decía que solo había sido su imaginación, quizás su desesperación por salir de allí lo que le habían hecho pensar en eso. Mamoru cerró los ojos y suspiró. Asami se sentó de nuevo en la silla y sonrió hacia él. Le acarició la frente lentamente mientras sonreía con tristeza. Mamoru se durmió y ella suspiró observándolo. Se sentía cansada y seguía teniendo unas ganas terribles de llorar. Por alguna razón no podía suspirar aliviada aún habiéndolo encontrado. Había algo en todo eso que no la dejaba tranquila. Observaba al chico y sentía que algo realmente estaba mal. Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar en silencio de nuevo. No tenía fuerzas para parar sus lágrimas. Solo podía llorar y mirarlo. Sin darse cuenta terminó durmiéndose de nuevo, agarrada a su mano.

 **Flashback**

— ¿Qué queréis ahora? —Mamoru salió de la casa y la cerró tras de sí.

No quería que nadie viera a su hermana llorando de esa manera. Aunque Chieko y Akira fueran de confianza, los demás no tenían porque saber de su vida privada, y menos aún cuando la relación que tenía con todos ellos era estrictamente de trabajo.

— Íbamos a la feria y veníamos a buscarte —sonrió Akira.

— Paso —Mamoru abrió la puerta para entrar y Tetsuya le cogió del hombro.

— No lo has entendido —el joven cantante sonaba con tono amenazante—. Veníamos a buscarte no significa veníamos a ver si querías venir.

Mamoru se giró y lo miró.

— El FBI nos ha dado un día de descanso y te digo por experiencia que si te quedas encerrado en casa te volverás loco —sonrió Yuki.

— ¿Más aún? —preguntó Chizuko mirando a su hermana y cubriéndose la boca para que no le viera hablando.

Mamoru la fulminó con la mirada, ya que la chica ni se había dignado a bajar la voz. Finalmente miró a Akira, quién le sonrió amablemente. Mamoru rodó los ojos y finalmente suspiró. Abrió la puerta, cogió las llaves del pote donde las tenía y gritó a su madre diciendo que se iba.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Kazuha sacando la cabeza por la cocina.

— Me obligan a ir a la feria —susurró señalando por encima de su hombro y claramente fastidiado.

— Pásatelo bien —sonrió Kazuha haciendo adiós con la mano.

Mamoru arqueó una ceja. Los días en que él no tenía que hacer nada, su madre le pedía hacer cosas de la casa o cuidar de Ayako. Ahora lo echaba... se giró y cerró la puerta. Todos sonrieron excepto él e iniciaron el camino hacia la feria. En cuanto llegaron, Mamoru suspiró largamente. Estaba aburrido. Sí, iba acompañado con los hermanos Kyogoku, el grupo de los Bullet Junior, las hermanas Shiroma, los hermanos Kuroba y sus compañeros de curso, Aiko, Renzo y Makoto, pero aún así, sin Asami se sentía completamente solo. Poco a poco y conforme iban avanzando, él se iba quedando atrás. Miraba las pequeñas paradas que habían montado y se retrasaba expresamente para no ser una molestia. En cuanto los demás se dieran cuenta, él ya habría vuelto a su casa. No tenía ganas de pasar el día con ellos y más cuando los tenía que aguantar cada día. De repente, algo en una tienda de baratijas le llamó la atención. Un objeto peculiar con un pequeño tono azulado que le recordaba los ojos de Asami. Se quedó mirando el objeto con detenimiento.

— Es demasiado pronto para que te cases, ¿no crees? —preguntó Tetsuya con voz de burla, mientras los demás seguían el camino porque no los habían visto pararse.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Mamoru lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Que hoy en día la gente se casa a los treinta y con suerte se independizan a los cuarenta, para ti es muy pronto mirar anillos y más si no tienes a nadie a quién regalarlo —Tetsuya sonrió ampliamente hacia él.

— Y a ti qué te importa —se quejó Mamoru.

— Te estamos llevando aquí para que te lo pases bien y te olvides de ella durante diez minutos, y ni así lo estamos consiguiendo —se quejó Tetsuya chasqueando la lengua—. Un anillo con un azul idéntico a sus ojos, ¿eh? —Mamoru enrojeció al instante. Tetsuya ya lo veía como alguien predecible.

— Olvídalo —Mamoru rodó los ojos y se puso las manos en los bolsillos. Tetsuya se rió.

— Seguro le gustará saber qué piensas en ella —susurró después.

— ¡¿Y qué importa?! ¡Si cuándo la encontremos no va a volver! —Mamoru se giró para irse a casa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —preguntó su compañero cogiéndolo del hombro para detenerlo, mientras la gente a su alrededor les miraban atentamente.

— Nada —Mamoru suspiró intentando zafarse de él.

— Oye, todos estamos preocupados por lo que pasará y por si realmente ella está bien, pero eso no te da derecho a tomarla contra nosotros. Estamos intentando ayudarte —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada soltándolo.

— Perdona.

Tetsuya lo miró sorprendido. Esa era la primera vez que le pedía disculpas después de responder en ese tono.

— ¿Puedes volver a repetirlo? —preguntó sacando su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y haciendo que Mamoru lo mirara sorprendido—. Lo pondré como tono de llamada... —se rió el cantante sonriendo con malicia, Mamoru chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos—. Cómpralo. Seguro te dará suerte —alzó la mano y se fue de allí.  
En seguida se encontró con los demás que los estaban buscando.

— ¿Dónde está Mamoru? —preguntó Chieko.

— No sé —el cantante no pudo evitar sonreír fugazmente.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Asami se despertó lentamente. El sol ya se había puesto. Había notado un leve temblor en su mano. Mamoru tenía pequeños temblores y los labios levemente morados. Sin darse cuenta, se había destapado con la sábana y estaba cogiendo frío. La chica se levantó de la silla y cogió la sábana, volviendo a taparlo. Sonrió levemente al verlo aún dormido. No pudo evitar besarlo en la frente. Cuando iba a apartarse, las manos de Mamoru le privaron de apartarse de ella. Lo miró. El chico mantenía los ojos cerrados, intentando parecer dormido. Ella sonrió.

— Suéltame —susurró la chica. Él negó con la cabeza y apretó sus manos con fuerza para atraerla más hacia él—. Mamoru voy a hacerte daño —susurró de nuevo mientras ponía sus manos al lado de la cabeza del chico, para no perder el equilibrio y terminar encima de él.

— Asami —Mamoru abrió con lentitud los ojos y la miró. Seguía cansado y le dolía el pecho, pero ahora podría mantenerse consciente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Asami sonrió tiernamente y él volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Suéltame, por favor.

Él negó con la cabeza. Aún estando débil tenía fuerza para acercarla aún más. Asami podía notar la respiración lenta del chico.

— Estás nerviosa —susurró Mamoru.

— Claro que sí, estoy intentando no hacerte daño idiota —Asami lo miró a los ojos cerrados y él sonrió.

— No te preocupes por mí —susurró él.

— Claro que me preocupo por ti —se quejó Asami rodando los ojos—. ¿Una costilla rota y afirmas que no sentirás dolor si termino cayéndote encima? —Asami sopló hacia él haciendo que él abriera los ojos y la mirara.

— Quiero estar contigo —susurró él.

— Me tienes a tu lado —respondió Asami intentando apartarse.

— No es suficiente —se quejó él.

Asami sonrió. Las tonterías que se le ocurrían al chico cuando estaba enfermo.

— Está bien —Asami se acercó a él para besarlo. Se fundieron en un beso. Mamoru acarició la espalda de la chica, bajándolas, hasta que ella pudo cogerlas y las apartó hacia la cama. Se apartó de él—. Me obligaste a hacerlo.

— Me has engañado —Mamoru puso una cara triste y ella se rió mientras se sentaba en la cama—. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

— Has dormido durante tres días, ya… —susurró Asami mientras le acariciaba las manos.

— Luego vas a tener que enfadarte conmigo —Mamoru apartó la mirada. Asami lo miró sin entenderlo—. Dos días estuve desaparecido y otros tres días estuve dormido.

Asami se rió de nuevo. No pudo evitar volverlo a besar.

— Por favor, haced esto en otro sitio en dónde nadie pueda veros —dijo la voz de Akira desde la puerta. Asami se apartó de Mamoru sorprendida y miró al chico. Estaba acompañado por Tetsuya, Himitsu y Chieko. Mamoru lo fulminó con la mirada—. Veo que tienes fuerza suficiente para enfadarte conmigo, perfecto, porque vamos a secuestrar a tu novia durante la noche.

— Mientras la devolváis por la mañana —se rió Mamoru.

— Por supuesto —respondió Chieko sonriendo con malicia.

— ¿Qué pasa con vosotros? —preguntó Asami.

— Ordenes de tu padre, te tenemos que traer de vuelta antes de la cena —Himitsu se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Desde cuándo sigues tú las ordenes de alguien? —Asami se rió.

— Ve —Mamoru apretó su mano e hizo que ella lo mirara.

— Pero…

— Yo me quedo con él, Asami —sonrió Tetsuya.

— ¿Lo ves? —Mamoru se rió—. Seguro te has estado los tres días aquí.

— Sí, y los otros dos días en la calle —respondió Himitsu.

— Me alegra que estés preocupada por mi —Mamoru miró a Himitsu sonriendo y luego volvió a mirarla a ella—. Pero así solo preocuparás a tu familia.

— Pero…

— Vete —dijo él intentando sonar autoritario—. No me hagas echarte de aquí.

— Está bien —Asami se levantó y lo besó en la frente de nuevo—. No lo mates —sonrió hacia el chico Hattori y luego se giró hacia Tetsuya—. Y tú tampoco.

— Le quitas la diversión a todo, Samy —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada.

Asami apretó la mano de Mamoru una última vez, antes de que Chieko tirara de ella.

— Buenas noches —se rió Mamoru viendo como Himitsu y Akira las seguían—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— De momento no se sabe nada —respondió Tetsuya cerrando la puerta de la habitación—. Y ese tipo no le ha enviado nada.

— Mejor —Mamoru intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor no cesaba.

— ¿Qué haces? Estate quieto de una vez.

— Pareces mi novia —Tetsuya lo fulminó con la mirada y Mamoru sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo pareces.

Tetsuya se acercó a él, le quitó la almohada de debajo la cabeza y se la puso encima. Luego se fue hacia la silla que Asami había dejado vacía y se sentó mientras Mamoru se apartaba la almohada sonriendo.

— No quiero ni verte la cara —se quejó Tetsuya.

— Yo tampoco, pero me alegro de que estés bien —Mamoru lo miró.

— ¿Por qué te avanzas a mis palabras?

— Chicos, ¿qué tenéis planeado hacer? —preguntó Asami rodando los ojos.

— Acompañaros a casa y dar la lata un rato —respondió Akira cruzándose de brazos.

— La lata ya la habéis dado un rato ahora —suspiró Asami terminando de bajar las escaleras del hospital—. No hace falta que me escoltéis a casa.

— Asa-chan, si te escapas no creo que este bombón de aquí te pueda atrapar —Chieko señaló con el pulgar a Himitsu que se ruborizó al instante.

— Creo que sí puede, porque ha sido entrenado para eso, aún así… —Asami se paró habiendo salido por la puerta y los miró mientras conectaba su teléfono móvil—. No conocíais a Himitsu-kun, y ahora me acompañáis los tres a casa, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

— Estábamos preocupados por Hattori —fue la rápida respuesta de Akira—. Y nos encontramos con Miyano y este que parece su réplica exacta pero llama más la atención con ese pelo.

— Sí, claro.

Chieko y Akira se miraron entre ellos. Por la cara que ponían estaba claro que los dos le habían dicho a quién movía los hilos que no iba a pasar desapercibido por ella.

— Como siempre no vais a decir nada al respecto, ya veo —Asami suspiró—. Como sea Te-chan o Mamoru les voy a propinar una buena paliza.

Chieko hizo un pequeño ruido intentando aguantar su risa mientras Asami se miraba el teléfono. Alguien le había llamado no hacía ni cinco minutos. La chica salió por completo del hospital y los otros tres lo siguieron. Miró bajo las escaleras. Estaba todo lleno de periodistas, esperando más noticias sobre los supervivientes, ¿se habían enterado ya de que Mamoru era uno de ellos? Empezó a bajar las escaleras intentando no mirar a la prensa y los demás la siguieron. En cuanto llegó abajo, todas las cámaras se habían enfocado hacia ella mientras los micrófonos se acercaban con rapidez.

— ¿Se sabe algo del culpable del derrumbe del centro comercial? —preguntó una mujer con el pelo recogido en un moño.

— ¿Los rumores de que ha habido dos supervivientes más son ciertos? —preguntó un hombre.

— Dicen que Hattori Mamoru estaba debajo de los escombros, ¿qué puedes decirnos al respecto?

Asami escuchaba todo, pero se sentía tan cansada que no podía comprender realmente lo que le decían. ¿Acaso la policía no había informado de eso ya? ¿Por qué le preguntaban a ella? Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Asami miró a la pantalla. Ese era el número de teléfono de la persona que la estaba amenazando. Se guardó el teléfono al bolsillo y empezó a andar sin dar ninguna respuesta. Intentó apartarse de los medios de comunicación, pero ellos la seguían, esperando aún una respuesta. Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Miró a la pantalla y finalmente descolgó. No dijo nada. Estaba segura de que hablarían al otro lado en algún momento.

— Kudo Asami —distorsionador de voz. No, su voz era grave y se podría reconocer bien, quizás alguna enfermedad en el cuello—. ¿Lo has visto?

— ¿El qué? —Asami se abrió paso entre los periodistas que esta vez se quedaron un poco apartados.

— Lo que he hecho… por ti…

— ¿Qué has hecho por mí? —Asami suspiró largamente. Miró al otro lado de la calle. Alguien con un jersey de chándal estaba mirando hacia ella. Tenía la capucha puesta y hablaba por un teléfono móvil. Asami se lo quedó mirando. Parecía ser la persona con la que estaba hablando.

— La bomba…

Asami cerró los ojos con fuerza. Eso era lo que había estado pensando ella sola durante los tres días. Eso era lo que había temido. Notó su corazón a sus oídos. Sentía que sus ojos iban a llorar, pero no debía hacerlo. Abrió los ojos y miró a la persona.

— ¿Hiciste eso por mi? Que detalle —Asami no podía dejar de mirar a esa persona que seguía mirándola a ella.

— Deberías de haber muerto —sonrió la persona del otro lado del teléfono—. No importa, a la próxima lo conseguiré. Mientras tanto estoy convencido de que sabrás sufrir la muerte de esa gente. Correrá tu consciencia. Pero no le digas a nadie de esto, no quisiera que tu amado sufriera algún ataque al corazón, estando al hospital.

Un coche pasó con lentitud por entre ellos dos y Asami lo perdió de vista. Siguió al coche con la mirada mientras se apuntaba mentalmente la matrícula. ¿Un coche robado, tal vez? Tenía unas ganas terribles de volver sus pasos hacia atrás para comprobar que Mamoru estaba bien. Su pecho le dolía de nuevo. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser verdad? Himitsu y Chieko se acercaron a ella.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó la chica sonriendo.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y se guardó el teléfono. Hizo su mejor sonrisa para parecer despreocupada y se alejaron los cuatro de allí con lentitud. No debía de precipitarse. En cuanto llegaron en la casa de los Kudo, ella se fue directa a su habitación se tumbó en la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. No quería ver a nadie. No podía ver a nadie. Debía de proteger a Mamoru. Por alguna razón, sentía que esa persona estaba siendo apoyada por más personas que podrían cumplir lo que había dicho. Mamoru estaba muy débil, ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Alguien golpeó la puerta y la voz de su madre se escuchó preocupada al otro lado. Asami no respondió. Su madre creería que se habría dormido rápido y se iría sin decir nada más. En silencio empezó a llorar. Por más que intentara parecer tranquila, no podía dejar de pensar en que Mamoru había sido herido por su culpa. Que más de 100 personas habían muerto porque alguien la quería matar a ella y de nuevo habían fracasado en el intento.

 **.**

Shinichi abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe. ¿Un grito en medio de la noche dentro de su casa? Eso era algo no habitual. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación y entró corriendo a la de Asami. La chica estaba sentada en la cama y estaba asustada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Shinichi se acercó a ella con lentitud mientras Yoh, Himitsu y Ran se acercaban corriendo a ver lo que ocurría.

— Lo siento… —Asami se tumbó en la cama. Se sentía débil y asustada. Una pesadilla así no podías ser algo bueno.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Él… fuego…

— Está muerto, Asami —Shinichi se sentó en la cama de la chica—. Está muerto. No pasa nada.

— El fuego… era… real… —le costaba respirar de nuevo. Por qué tenía ella esos problemas de salud—. Jun… él estaba allí…

— ¿Cuándo?

— En-en el secuestro de Chieko…

— Pero Mamoru-kun te salvó, ¿no es cierto? —Shinichi sonrió mientras la chica afirmaba—. Entonces, deja que él te siga salvando como hizo —Asami empezó a llorar—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Fue por mi culpa —Asami se incorporó y miró hacia su madre—. Por mi culpa, Mamoru terminó al hospital.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ran acercándose.

— Cuando salí del hospital, ayer —Asami miró a su padre de nuevo—. Me-me llamó quién puso la bomba. Esa bomba iba por mí. Han muerto todas esas personas por mi culpa.

— Asami esto no es cierto —Shinichi rodó los ojos—. No te culpes por algo que no has hecho.

— No puedo no hacerlo, papá —Asami se estaba recuperando lentamente—. No puedo mantenerme fría y menos cuando Mamoru estuvo a punto de morir por eso.

— Asami —Shinichi se levantó de la cama con cansancio mientras Ran, quién hablaba se arrodillaba al lado de la cama—. Tú no pusiste esa bomba, ¿no es cierto?

— Pero iba a por mí, y yo soy la única que no murió —se quejó Asami.

— Descansa, Asami, mañana hablamos de esto —Shinichi salió de la habitación y los dos chicos que se habían quedado al lado de la puerta lo siguieron con la mirada.

— Mamá…

— Lo siento —Ran sonrió—. Ha estado realmente preocupado porque eso fuera cierto.

— ¿Por qué? —Asami la miró.

— Porque consiguieron ver los kanjis que había en la pantalla LED —Ran suspiró largamente—. Ku y Mi. Era un mensaje dirigido a ti, Asami.

— Lo siento…

— No, Asami, no lo sientas —Ran se levantó—. Lo mires como lo mires, siempre termina pasando lo mismo. Ya lo sabes.

— La maldición de los Kudo —Asami sonrió fugazmente—. ¿Alguna vez podré tener una vida normal, mamá?

— Eso solo puedes decidirlo tú, Asami —Ran sonrió y le acarició la cabeza levemente—. Descansa un poco, mañana tienes que volver con Mamoru-kun y no llorar, ¿me has oído? Tienes que ser fuerte.

— Perdonad por despertaros —Asami afirmó con la cabeza y observó como la mujer se iba de la habitación.

Se quedó mirando a los dos chicos los dos estaban con los brazos cruzados. Yoh chasqueó la lengua mientras rodaba los ojos. Finalmente se fue de allí también. Himitsu miró a Asami.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, lo siento.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Himitsu entró en la habitación y se quedó al lado de los pies de la cama.

— Tengo miedo al fuego —Asami se frotó la frente un poco, cansada. Miró al chico que sonreía levemente—. Sí, Fire le tiene miedo al fuego, ya puedes reírte de ello.

— No me reiré —Himitsu sonrió aún más—. Secret odia los secretos, ¿sabes? —se rió.

— Vaya, somos raros.

— No —Himitsu suspiró largamente—. ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada, cuando tengo un mal día, siempre termino soñando con las peores cosas que me han pasado en mi vida.

— Espera un segundo —Himitsu salió de la habitación y Asami rodó los ojos mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama. Al cabo de poco el chico volvió con un libro delgado en su mano se lo alargó a la chica. Ella lo miró interrogativo—. También me pasa esto, aunque no grite como tú lo haces.

— Gracias —Asami arqueó una ceja intentando parecer enojada.

— No me refiero a… da igual —Himitsu sonrió y movió el libro. Asami finalmente lo cogió. Era un libro con la portada completamente roja y sin letras escritas en él—. Cuando me pasa esto, cojo este libro y lo leo dos veces. La primera lo entiendo de una manera, la segunda vez lo veo todo muy claro.

— ¿Qué es?

— Fantasía, algo que de vez en cuando no está mal —Himitsu se giró para irse—. Y aún está muy bien para aquellos que siempre estamos rodeados de cadáveres.

* * *

Amé a Himitsu con esta última frase. De hecho, gracias a palabras como estas, Himitsu va a salvarse en muchas ocasiones jejejejeje ya lo veréis ;)

En un principio Asami estaba soñando con otra cosa que había sucedido hacía un tiempo, pero el capítulo me quedaba muy largo, así que no lo puse... y ahora quedó muy corto ¬¬ pero bueno XD cosas que pasan (?)

Siguiente capítulo: 'Yo... abandono' (si tuviera que escoger un capítulo favorito de toda esta temporada, será ese y el siguiente con toda mi alma XDDDD hace unos días comentábamos que no se hablaba mucho de Shouta y que había hecho algo que a muchos de ustedes les había gustado... pues yo me mordí la lengua para no contaros lo que viene en este capítulo jejejejejeje ese topre idiota me encantó en realidad :'3 y Kokoro y Tsubasa no ayudan mucho en mejorar el ambiente del lugar XDDDDD, pero bueno, todo se verá en la siguiente semana ;) )


	13. Yo… abandono

Hellow! ¡Hola de nuevo!

 **dragonslayerlaxu:** jajajaja si sentiste eso entonces conseguí mi objetivo! ((O(^.^)O)) jajajaja me alegro que te gustara ;) muchas gracias por tu review! *O*

08 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Yo... abandono_**

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, los periodistas seguían al pie de las escaleras, esperando noticias de la gente que seguía ingresada a dentro. Asami intentó pasar deprisa por el lado de ellos, pero alguien la vio e hizo un llamado de atención a los demás, que en seguida la rodearon. Himitsu se puso al lado de Asami y empujó a la chica cogiéndola por los hombros. Se abrió el paso poniendo su brazo alzado, cubriendo su cara. Hasta que consiguieron entrar al hospital, Himitsu no la soltó.

— Gracias —Asami susurró muy débil—. Supongo.

— Vamos —Himitsu se fue directo al ascensor, pero ella le tiró de la manga de la camisa y le señaló las escaleras. Él la miró interrogativo.

— No aguanto los lugares cerrados —susurró la chica—. Tengo que…

— Ah, no importa —Himitsu sonrió y se fue hacia las escaleras. Asami lo siguió.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Asami entró sin llamar. Se quedó quieta delante de la puerta observando con atención. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta. Mamoru estaba durmiendo en la cama, con un brazo encima de su pecho y el otro al lado. Pero lo que hizo más gracia a Asami era Tetsuya. El chico estaba en el sofá, con un brazo encima del respaldo, una pierna encima del sofá y la otra al suelo, apoyado con el otro brazo al cojín, ni estirado ni sentado, completamente inclinado. Asami se mordió el labio evitando reírse. Se acercó lentamente a Tetsuya y se arrodilló delante de él. ¿Cómo podía dormirse sentado y terminar de esa manera? El pelo le caía desordenado por delante de la cara y conforme iba respirando, se le iba moviendo.

— ¿Cómo narices se duerme así? —preguntó Himitsu acercándose y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Este tipo no siente dolor?

—Asami lo miró y sonrió—. ¿En serio él es…?

— ¿Quién soy? —Tetsuya abrió los ojos y los miró.

— Nadie que te importe —la chica se levantó y el cantante se sentó.

— ¿Qué tramáis vosotros dos? —preguntó Tetsuya mirando hacia Himitsu.

Asami se acercó a Mamoru y le acarició la frente.

— Tenemos que irnos —susurró Himitsu.

— Sí, claro —Tetsuya suspiró—. Tengo que irme con el grupo. Volveré mañana, ¿vale?

— No hace falta, Te-chan —Asami sonrió hacia él—. No importa.

— Sí que importa, no te pasarás todos los días aquí —Tetsuya sonrió con malicia—. Aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras de aquí.

— Lo que tú digas —Asami vio a los dos saliendo de allí. El cantante cerró la puerta y entonces ella, se sentó en la cama al lado de Mamoru. El chico abrió los ojos levemente—. Buenos días.

— Él tiene razón, Asami, no puedes pasarte el día aquí —susurró él.

— He dicho buenos días.

— Buenos días, pero eso no cambia que tenga razón —sonrió Mamoru.

— Cállate —Asami lo besó y él sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien? —Mamoru intentó incorporarse, pero en seguida se tumbó de nuevo por el dolor.

— No te levantes —Asami le puso una mano encima del hombro para evitarlo.

— Has llorado, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —Mamoru la miró preocupado.

— Nada, no…

— Asami, ¿qué ocurre? —Mamoru volvió a intentarlo y aunque Asami le dijera que no lo hiciera, finalmente él lo logró—. Cuéntame.

El chico la abrazó con fuerza y ella no se resistió.

— Lo siento, Mamoru. Por mi culpa terminaste aquí —susurró ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Mamoru se apartó de ella y la miró en los ojos. Asami nunca diría eso si solo fuera por ir los dos a ese lugar.

— Ayer, cuando salí del hospital…

Asami le contó acerca de la llamada y Mamoru la abrazó de nuevo.

— No ha sido tu culpa, Asami, no digas eso.

— Tenía que haber estado yo debajo del edificio y no los demás —susurró ella—. Mamoru —Asami se apartó de él y bajó la mirada. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara con suavidad para verla bien—. Yo… —se quedó en silencio durante un rato en que Mamoru aprovechó para coger su mano y darle fuerzas para que siguiera hablando—. Yo… abandono…

— ¿Qué? —Mamoru la miró desconcertado. ¿Qué parte de su vida estaba abandonando? ¿Acaso pretendía dejarlo atrás de nuevo? ¿Qué podía hacer él en ese momento?

— Yo dejo lo de detective — Asami lo miró con tristeza y luego volvió a bajar la mirada haciendo que de nuevo su pelo le cubriera su cara—. No quiero que haya más muertes en cosas como estas que hayan estado relacionadas conmigo.

— Pero Asami ¿cómo vas a dejar algo que te gusta? —Mamoru le apartó el pelo de nuevo y la obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Vas a renunciar a tu vida por esto? ¿Vas a rendirte así de fácil?

— No puedo perderte Mamoru —Asami empezó a llorar en silencio—. Ya me culpo de todo solo habiendo salido tú herido, no puedo culparme de tu muerte. No lo aguantaría. Y no voy a rendirme por eso. Yo, tengo otras cosas que quiero hacer y no puedo simplemente perder todo mi futuro por esto. Por favor, no me pidas que me eche atrás, esto es lo que quiero hacer.

— De acuerdo —Mamoru suspiró—. Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces yo te apoyaré. Pero me parece que te estás dando por vencida —ella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a él—. Está bien, Asami —Mamoru sonrió mientras le acarició la espalda—. Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás.

— Solo te pido que estés a salvo, Mamoru —Asami sollozó—. No me dejes.

— No lo haré.

.

 _Más tarde..._

Himitsu empujó la puerta. La voz de la chica hacía eco en el lugar. Himitsu bajó por las graderías y observó con atención. Chizuko estaba con unos patines puestos, justo al medio de un montón de niños de entre 6 y 12 años que aprendían de ella. El chico se apoyó en la barandilla y la observó desde arriba. Chizuko se iba de un lado al otro con una facilidad y una sonrisa que seguramente pocas veces vería en ella. Miró de reojo detrás a su espalda. Había dos padres mirándolo y hablando en susurros que la suave música ambiental del lugar tapaba. No hacía falta escucharlos para saber que le estaban criticando. Himitsu se centró en mirar a la chica mientras andaba hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la pista. Acariciaba con la mano la barandilla, andando con lentitud. Esa era una imagen que nadie podría quitarle de la cabeza. Bajó lentamente los escalones. Uno, dos, tres… Chizuko se puso a perseguir a un niño de pelo castaño y corto, con ojos negros que le había sacado la lengua. Cuatro, cinco, seis… por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se cruzó de brazos observándola.

— Vamos chicos, casi hemos terminado —sonrió Chizuko de espaldas a él. Himitsu sonrió. No era una sonrisa infantil como todas las veces que la había visto. Esa vez era una sonrisa sincera y desde su corazón—. Venga, no os durmáis aho… —Chizuko se giró y se paró al medio de la pista mirándolo.

— Es la primera vez que Chizuko-oneesan se queda callada —sonrió una de las chicas de mayor edad—. ¿Quién es? ¿Tú novio?

— ¡No! —respondió ella en un grito y roja como un tomate—. Metete en tus asuntos, y deja los míos en mi privacidad —añadió en un susurro.

Himitsu sonrió y rodó los ojos. Chizuko lo miró. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Se iba a burlar de ella?

— Bien chicos —sonrió alzando las manos al aire—. Hora de terminar… ¡juguemos! —sonrió con malicia haciendo que Himitsu frunciera el ceño. Todos se pusieron a su alrededor, algunos con complicaciones en la frenada, otros con habilidad y estilo—. No hará los aburridos estiramientos quien consiga tocarlo —añadió señalando a Himitsu. El chico abrió los ojos como platos y bajó sus brazos sorprendido.

— ¿De qué va esto? —preguntó el chico en medio de un grito general de guerra de todos los niños y niñas que había allí.

Himitsu vio que todos se acercaban corriendo con los patines hacia él. Himitsu se apartó un poco, hasta que entendió que no podía escapar de ellos. Echó a correr hacia un lado de la pista y todos le siguieron. Chizuko se rió.

— Tenéis un minuto.

— ¿Solo un minuto? ¡Eso es burlarse de mí, Chizuko-san! —se quejó él señalándola mientras gritaba—. ¡De esta voy a vengarme!

— Sí, claro, estaré esperando a que te vengues —se rió ella.

Los niños, o gremblins, como eran en esos momentos, le perseguían con rapidez. Himitsu esquivó a un par que se movían con más velocidad. Se giró hacia las graderías, se subió a unos bancos de un salto que había justo debajo de la barandilla y saltó hacia las graderías. Corrió, ante la sorpresa de los niños hacia el otro lado de la gradería y volvió a la pista de un salto.

— Se acabó el minuto —se encogió de hombros y sonrió hacia ella.

— Tramposo —suspiró Chizuko—. Venga, todos a estirar, y patines fuera. Se acabó la clase. Recordad que no podéis salir hasta que vuestros padres estén aquí —la chica se impulsó un poco para acercarse a él mientras todos los niños se quejaban—. ¿Y qué trae por aquí a nuestro pequeño secreto? —se cruzó de brazos acercándose con lentitud hacia él.

— Vamos, estaba de paso y escuché una espantosa voz que gritaba. Quise saber quién era —se rió él. Chizuko rodó los ojos—. Es en serio.

— Sí, claro.

— Fui al bar a hablar contigo y tu hermana me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí —sonrió.

— Esto me lo creo más, aunque no sé el motivo por el que me ocultas algo —Chizuko lo miró a los ojos y él desvió la mirada. En seguida la chica volvió a mirar a los niños.

Himitsu la miró de cerca. Llevaba una falda de lycra hasta las rodillas, un jersey ceñido de tirantes de color blanco, y su pelo estaba atado en una cola alta con una cinta de un color rojo intenso como la falda. Por encima de los patines, llevaba unos calentadores también rojos. Himitsu apartó la mirada de ella antes de que le viera observándola con tanta atención. Sin esos pantalones largos que siempre tendía a llevar, la chica parecía mucho más adulta. Himitsu miró hacia las graderías, los padres de esos niños empezaban a bajar hacia allá para recoger a los niños. Algunos saludaban a la chica, otros le daban las gracias, siempre con una sonrisa. Himitsu la miró de nuevo. Estaba radiante.

— ¿Vas a decirme el porqué me miras tanto? —preguntó ella sin mirarlo. Él apartó la mirada en seguida, medio ruborizado. Los niños fueron subiendo con los padres y ella le cogió del brazo—. Ven un momento. ¿Qué opinas de este deporte?

— No sé mucho de él, aparte de que es para chicas —Chizuko frunció el ceño y lo miró enojada—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho mal?

— Un deporte para chicas, ¿en serio? —preguntó ella—. Te reto a que hagas 10 metros sin caerte y con los patines puestos, si eres tan hombre.

— ¿Te he dicho nunca que me prestaron un patinete cuando era pequeño y terminé con el manillar unido a mi cabeza? No gracias, besar el suelo no es mi deporte favorito —respondió él.

— Eres un gallina —se rió ella.

— Claro que sí —respondió él, no iba a dejar que se saliese con la suya. Todo lo que fuera elevar los pies más altos que la suela de un zapato, a Himitsu siempre le había parecido muy peligroso. Había patinado alguna vez, entrenó para una buena huida a la hora de actuar como agente de la Organización, pero aún así el dilema era el de mantener los pies seguros en el suelo—. Soy un maldito cobarde.

— Vamos, ponte los patines, ven —Chizuko sonrió tiernamente y tiró de él hacia el banco.

Himitsu dejó que ella hiciera. Lo sentó en el banco y cogió unos patines que había debajo de él. Empezó a ponérselos, Himitsu rodó los ojos y suspiró hasta cruzarse con la mirada de una pequeña de 9 años que estaba al pie de la escalera.

— Chizuko-san —Himitsu señaló hacia la pequeña y ella la miró.

— Naoko-kun, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó la chica mirándola.

— Mi mamá y la de Sousuke aún no han venido —susurró la pequeña.

— Sousuke-kun, ven aquí —Chizuko se levantó de golpe y vio el niño que se paró al medio de las escaleras—. No me obligues a subir que sabes que me enfado si tengo que subir escaleras con los patines. Baja ahora mismo.

— Me voy a casa solo —se quejó el niño de 11 años.

— Baja ahora mismo antes de que me enfade niño —ordenó la monitora, con voz autoritaria, señalando con un dedo a sus pies.

— Sousuke-kun, vamos —susurró la niña sentándose en el banco.

El niño rodó los ojos y finalmente empezó a bajar con lentitud. Chizuko negó con la cabeza y miró a Himitsu que la observaba divertido.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

— Estoy convencido de que poca gente te ha podido ver aquí dando órdenes —sonrió él—. Es una faceta tuya, que muy poca gente podría imaginar ver jamás de la infantil Chizuko-san —se rió.

— ¿No me ves capaz de dar órdenes? —preguntó ella arrodillándose de nuevo delante de él para terminar de ponerle los patines, mientras el niño se sentaba al lado de Naoko.

— No es eso, te veo capaz, pero, tú no has visto la sonrisa que llevas aquí, tan sincera, tan relajada —dijo él en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Sonrisa? —Chizuko lo miró curiosa—. ¿Así que te fijas en mi sonrisa?

— ¿Qué te hace sentir esto? —preguntó Himitsu—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Es una obra benéfica —susurró Chizuko sentándose un momento a su lado—. Estos niños no pueden pagarse un extraescolar y disfrutar del deporte. Ojiisan me deja trabajar aquí con ellos gratuitamente y los padres solo deben pagar el material de sus hijos una vez cada dos años, más o menos. Eso me hace sentir realizada.

— No —respondió Himitsu—. Tu sonrisa era más bien de libertad mientras perseguías a ese niño.

— Ah —Chizuko se levantó y le ofreció su mano. Él se la cogió con fuerza y se levantó medio resbalando—. ¿No has sentido nunca algo que te hiciera sentir libre, entonces?

— No he sido libre en mi vida, no sé cómo decirte —sonrió él.

— De acuerdo —Chizuko suspiró unos segundos y patinó hacia atrás tirando del chico, que se mantenía curvado, cogiendo la mano de la chica con las dos manos y solo dejando rodar las ruedas a sus pies—. Entonces empecemos por ahí. Sentir el viento en tu cara, parar tus pies después de un pequeño esfuerzo y seguir sintiendo la velocidad —Chizuko se paró al medio de la pista—. Cada vez que doy un pequeño salto, siento que estoy más cerca de tocar el cielo. Es algo increíble. Es una sensación realmente inexplicable —Himitsu sonrió. Los ojos de la chica brillaban de emoción mientras le contaba—. ¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

— Nada —él negó con la cabeza levemente—. Se te ve feliz solo contando.

— ¿Quieres probar? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Me has llevado hasta aquí al medio —se quejó Himitsu viendo que no podía cogerse a otra cosa que no fuera ella para no caerse—. Ahora ya no puedo volver a un lugar seguro junto a mis zapatos si no es arrastrándome por el suelo. Sigo sintiendo que es mucho mejor mantener los pies fijos al suelo, sin nada de por el medio.

— Ya —Chizuko se rió y tiró de él. Himitsu siguió medio agachado, con las dos manos cogidas con fuerza a las de la chica—. ¿Chicos, qué está haciendo mal? —preguntó al pasar por delante del banco donde estaban los dos niños, muy lentamente.

— Siempre mantenerse erguido —suspiró Sousuke con voz de aburrido.

— Culo a dentro y nunca sacar la barriga —añadió Naoko.

— ¡¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?! —se quejó Himitsu—. ¡Ya te he dicho que prefiero los pies con zapatos, no con ruedas! —Chizuko se rió—. No te rías, no tiene gracia.

— Y aún así me dejaste ponerte los patines sin quejarte —susurró ella con un hilo de voz.

Él desvió la mirada un poco ruborizado.

— Porque se te ve muy feliz —susurró él.

— ¿Querías interesarte por algo que me gusta? ¿O querías, simplemente, intentar ser feliz tú también? —preguntó Chizuko. Él no respondió y ella entendió en seguida que serían las dos respuestas afirmativas—. De acuerdo —Chizuko se paró y se puso a su lado sin soltarlo—. Confía en mí, no voy a soltarte —susurró con un suave tono de voz.

— No me hables como si fuera un crío, parece que lo hagas con todo el mundo —se quejó él en un susurro.

Chizuko rodó los ojos y puso la mano libre recta al lado de la espalda del chico, tocándolo solo con el codo.

— No voy a soltarte. Ahora pon recta tu espalda, o terminarás con dolor muscular —se rió ella. El chico fue erguiéndose lentamente hasta tener la espalda tocando completamente el brazo de ella—. De acuerdo, ahora, quédate quieto —Chizuko puso un pie delante de los patines de Himitsu—. Si te tiras hacia delante te vas a caer, al igual que si te tiras para atrás. Caer por caer siempre mejor de cara, porque puedes poner bien las manos —Himitsu rodó los ojos unos segundos. Le divertía en cierto modo esa situación—. Ahora, estira tu mano hacia el lado, mantendrás mejor el equilibrio. No la pongas por debajo de la cintura, porque entonces el equilibrio sigue estando solo en tus pies, pero tampoco la pongas por encima de los hombros, terminarás cansándolos.

— Demasiadas instrucciones —se quejó él haciéndolo.

— ¿Cuál es el deporte que te gusta más?

— ¿Deporte? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él—. He hecho muchas cosas de deporte como parte de mi entreno — se calló y miró a los niños que los estaban observando con atención—, con esa gente, así que no me importa en absoluto un solo deporte. Igualmente, los odio a todos.

— Eres raro —se rió Chizuko.

— Habló la chica dentro de la normalidad —respondió él.

Chizuko se rió con más fuerza. Estuvieron un rato intentando que el chico se mantuviera erguido durante más de un minuto sin perder el equilibrio.

— ¡Naoko! —llamó a la niña una mujer bajando por la gradería con rapidez.

— Vienen a buscarte, Naoko-kun —sonrió Chizuko haciendo que la niña saltara del banco y echara a correr hacia arriba para abrazarse a su madre.

— Disculpa, Chizuko, he tenido que ir a buscar una cosa para mi jefe y he tardado más de lo que quería —Chizuko sonrió y negó con la cabeza. La mujer se quedó mirando al chico.

— Saluda a la mujer es alguien importante —susurró entre dientes sin mirar a Himitsu y evitando mover la boca.

— Hola —Himitsu movió la mano y entonces se desequilibró y Chizuko tuvo que agarrarlo para que no cayera de espaldas.

— ¿Es nuevo? —preguntó la mujer.

— No, es solo un amigo, que ha dicho que es un deporte para mujeres —se rió Chizuko.

— Oh, entonces más te vale vengarte —se rió ella—. Me llevo a Sousuke también, me ha llamado su madre que aún tiene para una hora de trabajo —susurró.

— Ningún problema —sonrió Chizuko viendo como el niño saltaba del banco decidido a salir de allí corriendo—. Gracias.

— Gracias a ti por lo que haces Chizuko, realmente estamos muy agradecidos con esto —la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y subió las escaleras cogiendo a Naoko de la mano y siguiendo a Sousuke que subió corriendo hasta arriba.

— Todo el mundo te quiere mucho, por aquí —susurró Himitsu.

— Es la mujer de Nao, el del restaurante. Naoko es su hija —Chizuko se sentó al suelo y ayudó al chico a sentarse—. La verdad es que hay muy poca gente que crea en esto, solo los padres que llevan a sus hijos a este lugar, realmente confían en que sus hijos crean que su situación puede mejorar. Exclusión social, problemas económicos… cada situación es distinta, pero aquí todos pueden ser iguales. Durante una hora al día, Naoko, por ejemplo, deja de escuchar a otros niños decir que su padre es malvado, que hace cosas malas o algo por el estilo. Solo una hora al día en que se centra en superarse a sí misma y en hacer amigos que realmente la quieran por ser ella y no por quién sea su familia.

— Y de repente siento como si estuvieras diciendo, esto es algo que mi hermana y yo hubiéramos necesitado de pequeñas —susurró Himitsu.

— Quizás. Pero aún así, de algún modo, siento que gracias a que me pasó eso de pequeña, ahora puedo hacer esto. Quizás debería de agradecer a los idiotas de mis amigos, algún día —sonrió ella.

— No vale la pena ni siquiera intentarlo.

— Lo que tú digas.

— Chizuko-san —susurró Himitsu.

— ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme 'san', por favor? Me siento extraña con ese trato.

— Disculpa, Chizu… ko… —ella lo miró

— Chizu.

— Chi… zu… —Chizuko sonrió viendo que él empezaba a ruborizarse levemente dificultando su habla—. ¿Harías algo por un espectador que está en primera fila?

— ¿El espectador eres tú? Entonces sí, no hay problema —Chizuko se levantó sonriendo y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Cualquier cosa, no importa, solo quiero verte lograrlo.

Chizuko sonrió. En esos momentos, sentía que ese salto que nunca había conseguido hacer, lo podría hacer. Se apartó de él corriendo y dio una vuelta observando al chico. Luego, se puso en posición y suspiró largamente. Sentía al chico que estaba cerca de ella sonriendo, de algún modo dándole ánimos. Levantó el pie del suelo y lo puso con un pequeño golpe al suelo. Se impulsó con fuerza mientras giraba al aire. Cayó con un pie al suelo, con la rodilla un poco flexionada y con la otra pierna estirada hacia delante. Por primera vez le había salido ese salto que siempre se le había resistido. Sonrió ampliamente y observó al chico. Estaba de pie, completamente derecho y hacía ver que aplaudía, sin hacer ningún ruido. Su sonrisa traviesa, le iluminaba la cara completamente. Un segundo… ¿estaba de pie? Chizuko no se acordó de frenar, se quedó mirando al chico, que se le acercaba rodando con los patines, rápidamente, o era muy bueno aprendiendo, o simplemente el chico tenía más idea de la que había aparentado. La cara del chico cambió por una de confusa y luego a una de sorpresa, para terminar a la de terror.

— ¡Chizuko cuidado! —el grito del chico a escasos centímetros de ella la hizo volver a la realidad. Pero no tenía tiempo de frenar. Himitsu aceleró, para luego alzar una pierna al lado de la chica y tirar de su mano golpeando los patines de ella. Chizuko, cerró los ojos en el momento en que notaba que estaba cayendo al suelo. De algún modo, terminaron los dos al suelo y sin haberse hecho daño. Chizuko puso sus codos al suelo notando la rozadura de fricción que le quemaba un poco la piel, pero debajo de ella estaba completamente blando.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se apartó del suelo, notando que el brazo de Himitsu, que había quedado por alguna razón a su espalda, le impedía apartarse de encima de él.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Chizuko en un hilo de voz, asustada.

Él afirmó con la cabeza levemente.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó.

— Sí. ¿Se puede saber qué…?

— Nunca dije que no supiera patinar, simplemente dije que recordaba ser bastante malo, con el patinete —se rió él.

— Eres malo —Chizuko le golpeó sin fuerza en su hombro—. ¿Por…?

— ¡Chizuko-chan! —el grito de un anciano les hizo mirar a los dos a las graderías, sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban—. ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, Ojiisan, no se preocupe —sonrió ella.

— Voy a cerrar ya —dijo el hombre—. En una hora te quiero fuera, mañana no puedes estar aquí hasta que sea la hora, ¿me has oído?

— Ojiisan, me voy como siempre, no se preocupe —se rió ella. ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que el anciano le prohibía pasarse la noche allí? Nunca había hecho tal locura. La mano de Himitsu se agarró a su jersey con fuerza y entonces la chica se dio cuenta, ruborizándose al instante—. No me sea pervertido, Ojiisan, que ya no tiene edad para pensar así —se quejó la chica mientras lo veía ir por la gradería para bajar las escaleras hasta la zona de luces.

— Tiene vida este señor —susurró Himitsu mientras escuchaban la risa del hombre.

— ¿Puedes soltarme, por favor?

— No, espérate un segundo, por favor.

— Himitsu, te estoy chafando.

El chico la giró con solo un brazo y con mucha delicadeza, dejándola al suelo. El olor del aceite que se ponía al limpiar las ruedas de los patines, invadió a Chizuko de repente mientras Himitsu se quedaba encima de ella, a escasos centímetros. Las luces del lugar se apagaron.

— ¿Qué…? —Himitsu miró por encima de sus cabezas, el hombre había apagado las luces, como tenía costumbre hacer. La música lenta del aparato que Chizuko tenía al lado de sus zapatos siguió sonando. El chico miró a Chizuko. Aunque estuviera oscuro, el rubor de la chica estaba sobrepasando los límites y se podía ver con la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó poniendo su frente tocando la de ella—. Parece que estás bien —dijo en un hilo de voz sin apartarse de ella.

El corazón de Chizuko se había acelerado demasiado, parecía que le iba a salir del pecho. Los ojos del chico brillaban aún estando de espaldas a la luz de la luna. Chizuko cerró los ojos lentamente y él finalmente no pudo resistir más la tentación de hacerlo. Acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella. Estaban humedecidos y suaves. Tenían un sabor dulce. Se apartó de ella lentamente pero ella lo rodeó con una mano por detrás del cuello y lo volvió a besar. Chizuko notó que la respiración del chico se aceleraba lentamente, pero no escuchaba nada más que sus propios latidos, muy acelerados. Himitsu, a lo lejos, escuchó al anciano tosiendo levemente. El chico levantó la mano haciendo señas para que se fuera. El hombre siguió subiendo escaleras arriba, con lentitud.

En cuanto se separaron, Himitsu sonrió viéndola. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —susurró el chico casi sin voz.

— Me lo preguntas después de besarme —respondió Chizuko con el mismo tono de voz que lo cubría en parte la música. La chica lo acercó a ella de nuevo y volvió a besarlo. Con suavidad.

En cuanto se separaron Himitsu la observó atentamente.

— Me tomaré esto como un sí —Chizuko hizo una pequeña risita infantil. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no controlaba sus emociones en ese momento. Él le acarició la mejilla suavemente y la besó de nuevo. Terminó sentándose a su lado y empezó a quitarse los patines—. Gracias —susurró.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella. Él se encogió de hombros. Chizuko miró hacia el ventanal que había a un lado de la pista en donde podía ver la luna.

— Éramos completos desconocidos y me ayudaste. Por eso…

—Yo también debería de agradecerte entonces —sonrió ella.

Él se tumbó poniendo su cara a escasos centímetros y tapándole la luz, obligándola a mirar hacia él.

— No se vale copiar —susurró sacando la lengua.

Chizuko se rió y rodó los ojos.

— Sí, claro —se besaron de nuevo. Querían que ese momento durara para siempre, pero…

Un golpe y algo cayendo escaleras abajo, con un sonido metálico. Los dos se apartaron y miraron en la oscuridad del lugar hacia donde escuchaban el ruido. El ruido metálico cedió mientras escuchaban que el objeto metálico rodaba. Chizuko se incorporó haciendo que el chico se apartara de ella.

— ¿O-Ojiisan? —preguntó la chica en la oscuridad. No obtuvo respuesta. La chica se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la barandilla. Himitsu frunció el ceño—. ¿Ojiisan, estás ahí? —la chica se acercó a las escaleras y empezó a subir de puntillas, con los frenos.

— Espera, Chizuko-san, voy yo —susurró Himitsu apresurándose a quitarse los patines.

— Ojiisan tiene problemas al corazón, tenemos que apresurarnos —susurró Chizuko sin detenerse—. ¿Ojiisan? Responde, por favor.

Himitsu se levantó habiéndose quitado los patines y se apresuró hacia el banco para ponerse los zapatos deportivos. Fue entonces cuando vio un pequeño reflejo un poco lejos de donde estaba él, justo delante de las escaleras. Se acercó lentamente hacia allí y observó el objeto que había bajado por las escaleras, era una lata negra completamente, en la que ponía con letras blancas: cafeína diaria. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde había visto eso antes? Era una bebida de fabricación propia, que él había observado ser rellenada un montón de veces y siempre para lo mismo. Solo una palabra pasó por su mente como un rayo 'ATAQUE'.

A Chizuko le faltaban cuatro escalones para llegar arriba. El anciano estaba tumbado al suelo, justo delante de ella. La chica iba a correr hacia él, cuando…

— ¡Detente Chizu! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas saltando hacia el banco y subiendo a las graderías con la agilidad en que lo había hecho pocos minutos antes.

La chica se giró mirándolo mientras se tropezaba torpemente con el peldaño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella mirándolo asustada.

Himitsu se paró de golpe al medio de la escalera, estaba asustado. Chizuko escuchó a alguien suspirar detrás de ella. Se giró lentamente para ver a alguien abrazarla suavemente. Ella se apartó, pero el chico, aunque fuera suave, no dejaba que se apartara mucho de él.

—Si te mueves mucho vas a cortarte —sonrió con una voz grave y bonita—. No quisiera desperdiciar algo tan terriblemente precioso.

— Suéltala —se quejó Himitsu desde allí. Chizuko notó que el joven, le ponía el filo frío de un cuchillo en la garganta.

— Levántate lentamente… —susurró al oído de la chica. Ella lo hizo notando el roce del metal en su piel. Estaba aterrada. El chico con un movimiento de brazo la giró de cara a Himitsu. Él no la miraba. Prefería no hacerlo. Cerró los puños y se centró en mirar al chico pelirrojo y con una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara—. ¿Qué te pasa Secret? Volvemos a estar en la misma situación que a ti tanto te disgustaba. Pero esta vez, tú eres la víctima de mis trampas.

— Y como siempre tus sucios trucos implican hacer daño a gente inocente, Dark Empire —la voz de Himitsu tembló de rabia, por unos segundos. Chizuko tenía miedo de Himitsu y aún más de su conocido.

— ¿A quién te refieres?

— Al anciano, por su… —Himitsu frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién más…?

La risa del joven hizo estremecer a Chizuko.

— La mujer que ha salido nos podía reconocer.

— ¡¿Y los niños?! —gritó Himitsu—. ¡¿Qué has hecho con ellos?!

— Sabes que andamos faltos de personal —el joven rodó el cuchillo al aire y luego apuntó hacia Himitsu mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Chizuko—. Así que me los voy a llevar, contigo.

— Los niños no son juguetes como hemos sido nosotros.

— Siempre tan quejica, Secret —el cuchillo volvió al cuello de Chizuko y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería que pasara eso cuando hacía pocos segundos había sido tan feliz.

Detrás escucharon a alguien quejarse.

— ¡Deja a Chizuko-oneesan! —gritó la voz de Sousuke.

— ¡No te acerques, Sousuke! —gritó la chica intentando que su voz sonara firme—. ¡Quédate junto a Naoko, no dejes que le hagan daño!

— ¡¿No te dije que les mantuvieras callados y quietos?! —gritó el joven que mantenía a Chizuko firmemente agarrada.

— Siempre tan incompetente, Riku —susurró Himitsu subiendo dos escalones lentamente. Dark Empire se había distraído unos segundos.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Secret! —gritó él—. El crío este me ha mordido.

— Pues deja que te muerda. ¿Acaso no sufrías más con los brazos eléctricos? Quieres que te ponga en esos brazos cuando lleguemos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

— No, Dark, no volverá a suceder, perdona —el chico habló con un pequeño temblor en su voz que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Chizuko intentó mirar de reojo al tipo que la cogía. ¿Por qué todos le temían?

— ¿A qué estáis esperando vosotros dos? Atadlo de una vez —miró hacia Himitsu y sonrió con malicia.

— No vais a atarme —sonrió él.

— ¿Quieres que le corte el cuello a tu nueva novia? —preguntó el joven acariciando con su mejilla la mejilla de Chizuko—. ¿De verdad quieres desperdiciar toda esta belleza tan rápido?

— Si no le hacéis daño, vendré con vosotros sin quejarme —suspiró Himitsu. Sabía que ahora venía un duro trayecto con los brazos eléctricos.

— ¡No! —Chizuko abrió los ojos llorosos y asustados que tan solo lo miraron a él—. ¡No lo hagas, Himitsu! ¡No! ¡Por favor!

— Pequeña gatita, más te vale quedarte callada —el joven le puso un dedo delante de los labios y los frotó con suavidad.

Chizuko se calló aún más asustada. ¿Por qué motivo estaba haciendo eso? Se quedó mirando a Himitsu, pero él seguía evitando mirarla. El chico sentía que si la miraba se vendría abajo.

— ¡Himitsu te lo ruego! —gritó de nuevo Chizuko—. ¡Tú nunca has hecho nada malo! ¡No puedes volver allí!

La risa de Dark Empire hizo estremecer a Chizuko. La chica notó que el cuchillo se apretaba un poco más en su garganta. Ella quería apartarse, pero el pecho y el brazo del chico le privaban que lo hiciera. Miró desesperada a Himitsu, mientras dos chicos pasaban por su lado con unas piezas extrañas de cuero, parecidas a un cabestrillo de ropa que iba desde el codo hasta la muñeca. A la parte del hombro, y atados a los cabestrillos, había dos pequeñas cadenas que terminaban con una semiesfera de hierro, con una pinza para regular la cadena.

— ¡No! —fuera lo que fuese, Himitsu había palidecido, así que no era nada bueno—. ¡No le hagáis daño!

Himitsu la miró con una sonrisa triste, intentando parecer despreocupado. El chico sabía perfectamente que no podía contradecir a D.E. Se acordaba de alguna vez que había matado a gente con una sonrisa de felicidad. Él, había sentido que esa gente era mala y por ello no se había preocupado por esa expresión. Habían ido juntos a un instituto público y los dos se habían llevado como muy buenos amigos. Pero, cada noche en la que salían a cazar, como D.E. decía, Himitsu se encerraba en su habitación convenciéndose de que la gente a la que chantajeaban, merecían la muerte de sus seres más queridos. Quizás él también lo merecía. Observó a los hermanos acercándose con un brazo eléctrico cada uno. Si había resistido eso por castigos pequeños podría resistir ahora para salvar a Chizuko. Ryouta, el mayor de los tres hermanos se puso a su izquierda, Saburo, el pequeño, se puso a su derecha.

Himitsu miró a Chizuko. La chica estaba a punto de llorar, pero desde un principio escapar de ese lugar había sido un suicidio. Conocerla a ella había sido un error que jamás podría perdonarse. Sentía que aún haciendo caso a Dark Empire, la cosa terminaría muy mal. Sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarla, ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Se puso las manos a la espalda y notó los brazos ponerse atados el uno al otro de manera que sus manos solo tocaban los codos del otro brazo. Notó las frías cadenas subir por sus brazos desnudos hasta que la manga corta del jersey, tapó el frío. Escuchó un pequeño clic a cada oído. Habían graduado el aparato para él. Juntaron las semiesferas en su cuello. Cada vez que le ponían eso, Himitsu se sentía un esclavo. Tampoco era muy libre siendo parte de esa Organización. Miró hacia Saburo. El chico estaba evitando mirarlo, se arrepentía de la situación, quizás. Miró a Ryouta. Le hizo una sonrisa para decirle que lo apoyaba. Si tanto se arrepentían de eso, ¿por qué habían ido a buscarlo entonces? ¿Por qué habían intentado llevarlo de vuelta entonces? ¿Por qué lo harían ahora? ¿No eran cuatro contra uno? Podrían los cuatro contra él. Ryouta, Riku y Saburo siempre le habían apoyado a él… sería porque le tenían miedo a D.E. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. El único que no temía a D. E. era él mismo.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, evitando mirar a Chizuko. Cuando llegó arriba, se paró al lado de ellos.

— ¿No vas a soltarla? —preguntó Himitsu.

— ¿Te molesta?

— No voy a ir a ningún sitio, podría morir en el intento —suspiró Himitsu—. No le hagas daño, Dark Empire.

— No vas a morir, solo a sufrir un poco de dolor —se rió el joven al oído de Chizuko.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña, Dark Empire? Siempre fuiste tú el que disfrutaba con esto —Himitsu suspiró. Podría aguantarlo. Todo.

— ¿A dónde ha ido el D. E. con el que siempre me llamabas? —preguntó él en una voz divertida.

— ¿Hemos sido alguna vez amigos tú y yo? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Por supuesto, lo somos —sonrió Dark girando a Chizuko para que lo mirara—. Siempre lo seremos, porque tú no quieres traicionarme, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Sabes? Si fueras amigo mío confiarías más en mi palabra que al miedo que pudieran darte mis puños —Himitsu miró a los niños. Tenía que esforzarse y aguantar por ellos, debía salvarlos y devolverlos a Chizuko sanos y a salvo.

— No te tengo miedo tío —se rió él.

— ¡Suéltala de una vez! —Himitsu, por primera vez en la noche miró al chico directamente a los ojos.

Su grito enfurecido hizo enojar a Dark Empire. Chizuko notó que el chico la soltaba del brazo que no tenía el cuchillo. Estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos. De repente vio de reojo una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro.

— ¡A mi no me des órdenes, insolente! —gritó mientras ponía la mano delante de los ojos de Chizuko.

Mantenía un mando del ancho de un dedo pulgar y de 10 centímetros de largo, agarrado entre sus dedos, con un solo botón de color rojo. Al pulsar el botón, Himitsu notó de nuevo esa pequeña descarga que le subía por las cadenas hasta llegar de nuevo a su cuello. La electricidad se apoderó de su cuello y se esparció con rapidez por todo su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo apretando fuertemente sus dientes para no gritar de dolor. Debía aguantar. Debía ser más fuerte que lo que recordaba cuando Ken había usado eso con él.

— ¡Basta! —el grito de Chizuko detuvo la descarga eléctrica en su cuello. Himitsu se quedó tumbado al suelo. Siempre se olvidaba de respirar mientras ese dolor duraba. Cogió aire agitado y miró de reojo a la chica. Veía borroso, pero podría jurar en esos momentos que ella estaba llorando—. ¡No le hagáis daño!

Chizuko se giró en el agarre del chico y cogió con fuerza la mano de Dark Empire en la que mantenía el cuchillo. Quizás no supiera artes marciales como todos los agentes del FBI, pero tenía fuerza suficiente para defenderse de eso, y ahora más si quería salvar a Himitsu. Mordió la muñeca del joven con fuerza, haciendo que él soltara el cuchillo con un grito y la mirara enfurecido. Chizuko se giró deprisa y le golpeó con la mano bien abierta, girando la cara del chico.

— Chizuko… san… huye… —sin dar tiempo a la chica a separarse un poco más de ese chico, Dark Empire alzó el puño hacia su mejilla y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Los patines de Chizuko resbalaron y ella se precipitó por las escaleras de la gradería—. ¡Chizuko! —Himitsu se levantó con trabajo y bajó las escaleras hasta ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía ni un milímetro—. Chizuko, abre los ojos, por favor —su voz temblaba y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, pero tenía que aguantar toda esa rabia y ese dolor. Ella le había creído. Ella había creído en su palabra de que no había hecho daño a nadie jamás. Y se lo había demostrado—. Chizuko, por favor, mírame… te lo suplico —en la luz que la luna daba, Himitsu pudo ver algo brillando detrás de la cabeza de la chica en la oscuridad.

— Lo siento —susurró Ryouta en un hilo de voz, poniendo una mano al hombro del chico.

— Esto no tenía que pasar. Chizuko, mírame —Himitsu intentaba por todos los medios no llorar, pero mientras más intentaba despertarla, más complicado le era.

— Chizuko-oneesan… —la voz de Sousuke resonó en el silencioso lugar.

— Mira, si le sale sangre y todo, a esta pequeña brujita —Dark Empire parecía disfrutarlo. Himitsu apretó con fuerza sus dientes. Eso dolía más que los brazos eléctricos—. ¿No deberías quizás de convertirte en un vampiro? Así quizás le salves su miserable vida —se rió con estrépito—. Vamos, cogedlo y subidlo, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo aquí.

— Chizuko, responde, por favor —Himitsu no quería darse por vencido.

— Himitsu, no dejes que active de nuevo los brazos, podría ser mucho peor —le dijo Ryouta—. Tenemos que irnos.

— Por favor, llama a una ambulancia —Himitsu lo miró. Ryouta se sorprendió de que el chico le pidiera eso. De todas las personas a las que Himitsu se había acercado y que Dark Empire había terminado matando, esa era la primera vez que el chico le decía algo así. Ni siquiera con esa chica le había pedido eso.

— Ya es demasiado tarde —susurró Ryouta—. Su cabeza está sangrando —Himitsu negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la chica—. Está sangrando mucho.

— No, por favor, ella no —Himitsu apoyó su frente a la de ella. Estaba aún un poco caliente— Chizuko, abre los ojos.

— ¡Que lo cojáis y lo subáis aquí! —gritó Dark Empire—. Estoy rodeado de incompetentes por todos lados.

Ryouta y Saburo, cogieron uno por cada brazo a Himitsu y tiraron de él, arrastrándolo por las escaleras hacia arriba.

— ¡No! —gritó. No quería que lo separaran de ella—. ¡Soltadme! ¡Chizuko! —se movía con fuerza, haciendo que los otros dos tuvieran que hacer el doble de esfuerzo para subirlo. Él, aún con las manos atadas con los brazos eléctricos, seguía esforzándose por volver con ella—. ¡Chizuko! —la mano de Saburo resbaló y Himitsu consiguió bajar un escalón, arrastrando a Ryouta.

— ¡Panda de incompetentes! —gritó Dark Empire.

— ¡Chizu…! —el dolor volvía a estar en su garganta. Le privó de llamarla de nuevo. La electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo una vez más. Se ahogaba de nuevo y esta vez no había cogido ni una pizca de aire— … ko… —la oscuridad se apoderó de él, pero él no podía abandonarla. Tenía que aguantar, por ella… tenía que hacerlo… tenía que… tenía… hasta que se desmayó.

* * *

:P

*MIZUKI KIZUNA (水木絆), 41 años. Nació el 06 de Junio (el mismo día que su marido, pero con 3 años de diferencia, sí XD). Su nombre significa 'Lazo' (normalmente referido como 'Lazo de Sangre', o como una 'atadura de amigos o personas'). Es la mujer de Mizuki Nao (sí el de la Yakuza XD) y tiene una hija llamada Naoko.

*DARK EMPIRE (no es su nombre real (nadie lo conoce, ni la autora (?)), 22 años. Todo desconocido de él XD, a parte de que su alias significa 'Imperio Oscuro' y su diminutivo es D.E. (aunque aparentemente tiene otro alias que saldrá más adelante (?), gracias a Te-chan XD).

Próximo capítulo: 'Los hermanos Akai'. Y os dejo un resumen de lo más importante que va a suceder (?): ¡Te-chan descubrirá la verdad! XDDD


	14. Los hermanos Akai

Y aquí el otro capítulo ;3

08 de Octubre (mismo día que el anterior y que el siguiente ;) ).

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Los hermanos Akai_**

 _'¡Chizuko!'._

De repente un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Los papeles que aguantaba en su mano cayeron al suelo sin remedio. Sentía una opresión en su pecho que en seguida le hizo sentir que algo iba mal. Tetsuya miró los papeles divertido.

— Te he dicho que eran importantes, pero no hace falta tenerles envidia —solo cuando levantó la mirada hacia Yuki, pudo ver que algo iba mal. Estaba pálida, su labio inferior temblaba levemente y sus ojos estaban asustados—. ¿Qué ocurre?

La chica sin decir nada salió corriendo de la habitación de Tetsuya y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Tetsuya la siguió sin hacer más preguntas.

— Hola, chicos —Shiho sonrió ampliamente al ver a Yuki. Cuando ella no le devolvió respuesta, miró a Tetsuya que se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

— Nada —respondió él viendo como la chica cogía su bolsa de encima del sofá y sacaba su teléfono móvil con manos temblorosas—. Le estaba mostrando las nuevas canciones del grupo —suspiró él.

— Ya te dije que eran malas —se rió Shiho rodando los ojos y saliendo hacia la cocina mientras Yuki marcaba unos números en el teléfono.

Tetsuya suspiró largamente. La cara de Yuki no era porque las canciones fueran malas ni porque hubiera visto algo extraño en ellas. Era algo más que él no podía entender.

Sus piernas flaquearon de nuevo sintiendo esos hormigueos llenos de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué ahora? Se aguantó débil a la mesa larga que había al centro del comedor. Sentía una extraña sensación de estarse ahogando, como cuando era pequeño. Apretó los dientes con fuerza asegurándose de que Yuki no lo viera. La chica se había puesto de espaldas a él. Tetsuya suspiró largamente. Justo antes de que llegara Yuki a la habitación, lo había sentido también. Hacía más de un año que no lo sentía, ¿por qué ahora?

— ¿Desviado? —la voz de Yuki le hizo mirarla y soltarse de la mesa. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda—. Vamos… —unos pitidos le hicieron ver a la chica que el teléfono seguía intentando conectar con Chizuko. Al fin, alguien detrás de la línea le hizo responder. Pero no era quién ella esperaba.

— Mansión Shiroma, al habla Nao, ¿qué desea?

— ¡¿Por qué narices tiene mi hermana su teléfono conectado a nuestra casa?! —gritó la chica desesperada haciendo que Tetsuya la soltara con rapidez—. ¡Nao, ¿dónde está Chizuko?!

— ¿Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido el 'san' o 'senpai'? —suspiró él.

— ¡No estoy para bromas! —gritó Yuki asustando al hombre—. ¡¿Dónde está?!

— Con Naoko, se-se-seguramente —tener a Yuki enojada siempre significaba recibir un buen golpe por parte de la chica y luego otros dos, uno por parte de Chizuko y el otro por parte de Jaaku—. Kizuna debe de haber ido a buscarla ahora misma.

— Localízala, por favor —suspiró finalmente la chica. Les separaban tres estaciones de tren. Nunca llegarían a tiempo—. Sé que le ha pasado algo, muy malo.

— Intentaré localizar a Kizuna, para que me diga si está allí —Nao colgó.

Yuki cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tetsuya. Ella se giró y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

— Algo malo le ha pasado a Chizuko, lo sé —susurró Yuki.

— ¿Y te vas a esperar a que te llamen? —preguntó Tetsuya sonriendo mientras acariciaba su pelo lentamente.

— Tengo que ir —susurró ella.

— Me suponía —Tetsuya se apartó de ella mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos las llaves de su moto y se las mostraba. Yuki pareció aliviada—. ¿Vamos? —ella afirmó con la cabeza. Tetsuya se acercó corriendo a unos cajones de la sala y sacó dos pequeños aparatos—. Conecta tu teléfono. Dijiste que te habías encontrado con Himitsu preguntando dónde estaba tu hermana. Si algo le ha pasado, seguramente estará relacionado con el chico y el resto de la BO.

Yuki afirmó con la cabeza. Sabía cómo hacerlo. Al cabo de pocos segundos salían los dos de allí, a la máxima velocidad que la moto permitía, con las voces de los Bullet Junior en sus oídos.

— Esperad, tengo otra llamada —susurró Yuki a través del aparato, debajo del casco de la moto—. Nao, ¿qué sabes?

— Kizuna dice que les han atacado unos tipos. Mientras hablaba conmigo ha dicho que se llevaban a Naoko, a Sousuke y un chico que estaba con Chizuko —informó el hombre con voz de estar corriendo—. Huían en un furgón de color verde oscuro, con matrícula…

— De acuerdo, chicos, estamos con un secuestro —informó Tetsuya después de escuchar lo que Yuki decía que el hombre le había dicho—. Movilizaros, conectad el GPS. Tenemos caso.

— Tenéis menos de cinco minutos para prepararos —informó Odagiri—. Rápido.

.

— ¡¿Quién ha sido el idiota que ha dejado viva a la mujer?! —gritó Dark Empire dando una vuelta por toda la parte de detrás del furgón mientras se movía por las calles de Tokio—. ¡¿Quién se ocupaba de los imprevistos?!

— Yo, Dark —susurró el conductor con miedo.

Saburo, a su lado, lo miró asustado. Dark Empire sacó el cuchillo y puso el filo tocando la mejilla del conductor.

— No la has matado.

— Creía que lo había hecho, juro que comprobé si se movía —intentó él defenderse.

— Pero no comprobaste su pulso, porque creíste que era una pérdida de tiempo, ¿verdad? —sonrió D. E. —. Te entiendo, yo también lo considero una pérdida de tiempo.

Apartó el cuchillo, haciendo que el conductor y Saburo, suspiraran aliviados. Pero el cuchillo se clavó finalmente en la garganta del conductor. Haciendo que Saburo gritara y cogiera el volante desesperado.

— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó Saburo mirándolo—. ¿Es que quieres matarnos a todos?

— Ken lo hará como se entere de que hemos dejado a una mujer libre —sonrió él—. Así que nadie pondrá este detalle en el informe —Dark cogió el volante con una mano—. Aparta, yo conduzco. Está visto que estoy rodeado de incompetentes —Dark puso un pie al asiento.

Ryouta, Saburo y Riku apartaron la mirada en seguida. Sabían lo que venía ahora. Riku, se aseguró de que los niños no podían ver aquello.

.

— Te-chan, allí —Yuki señaló delante de ellos. Un furgón verde se había parado. La puerta del conductor se abrió y tiraron a una persona al medio de la calle—. Por favor que no sea Himitsu.

— ¿Y a quién le importa ese? —suspiró él.

— A ti, ahora mismo —respondió Yuki.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque cada vez que Chizuko está con él, cuando vuelve a casa está mucho más feliz. Así que te importa, porque si mi hermana está feliz, yo estoy feliz y si yo estoy feliz…

— Lo entendí, pero yo voy a rescatar a los niños, ese me importa bien poco, aunque tu hermana se haya enamorado de él —se quejó Tetsuya.

Yuki frunció el ceño y le golpeó suavemente la espalda.

— Se van, Te-chan —susurró Yuki al ver que el furgón seguía por delante de ellos hacia otra calle.

— Vale —Tetsuya se paró—. Baja.

— ¿Qué? —Yuki lo hizo aunque estuviera sorprendida.

— Ve con Chizuko, yo les sigo —sonrió Tetsuya—. Erena ve con Yuki.

— Recibido —dijo la voz de la chica a sus oídos.

Yuki afirmó con la cabeza y le cogió la mano preocupada.

— Sí, lo tendré —se rió él viendo su cara—. No te preocupes —ella volvió a afirmar—. Y hazle una foto a ese, luego tendremos que dar parte al Programa —señaló al cadáver que habían abandonado al medio de la calle. Tetsuya encendió de nuevo la moto y salió tras el furgón, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica—. Los demás, seguid mi posición, no puedo seguirlos de muy de cerca, pero intentaré no perderlos. Si podemos cambiarnos entonces no sospecharan.

— Estamos a diez minutos el más cercano —informó Kokoro—. Oye, ¿podrías conducir un poco mejor, Tsubasa? —preguntó la chica haciendo que Shouta y Hikaru se rieran.

— Si pretendes llegar, debo conducir rápido, ¿o es que quieres que maten a los secuestrados? —respondió su hermano.

— Sí, pero no hace falta que vayas a… ¡¿tú quieres matarme?! ¡¿Estás yendo a 120 quilómetros por hora en medio de la ciudad?! —preguntó Kokoro en gritos.

— No gritéis chicos, que tenemos todos los auriculares puestos —se quejó Shouta.

Un golpe se escuchó por los altavoces.

— ¿Qué ha sido esto? —preguntaron Yuki y Nanami a la vez.

— Mi muerte —respondió Tsubasa.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Shouta.

— Oneesan acaba de golpearse con la cabeza contra el cristal del coche —informó Tsubasa.

— Te acompaño en el sentimiento, Kokoro —se rió Erena.

— No te preocupes, ahora tenemos prisa, cobraré mi venganza luego —susurró Kokoro con voz amenazante.

— Que alguien me saque de este coche —susurró Tsubasa.

— Que torpe eres conduciendo, Tsubasa —suspiró Shouta.

— ¿Tú qué conduces? —preguntó Yuki con voz de estar corriendo.

— Una bicicleta, esto... que encontré por casualidad —sonrió él.

— ¿Has robado una bicicleta? —preguntaron Hikaru y Kokoro.

Tetsuya silbó.

— Ese es nuestro profesor —se rió.

— Junior ni se te ocurra imitarlo —amenazó Erena.

— Yo nunca he copiado a Odagiri-san —se quejó él.

— Siempre lo haces —respondió ella.

— ¿Desde cuándo piensas en mí, tú? —preguntó Tetsuya imaginando la cara roja de la chica.

— Mejor pregunta desde cuándo se fija en Shouta-niisan —se rió Hikaru con voz divertida.

— ¡¿No tenéis cosas por hacer vosotros?! —gritó la chica. Mientras un 'Oh-oh' preocupado de Shouta se dejaba escuchar. En seguida, un pitido elevado se escuchó en todo los auriculares haciendo que algunos de ellos se quejaran.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Nanami.

— Hemos perdido la señal de Shouta-san —susurró Kokoro.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntaron Erena, Nanami y Hikaru a la vez.

— En el río.

Risas generales se escucharon, cortando las palabras de la chica.

— Ese idiota se cayó al río —se rió Tsubasa—. Y luego dice que conduzco mal, si ni siquiera sabe ir en bici.

— Bueno, primero en 'Game Over'. ¿Quién será el siguiente? —dijo Hikaru con voz misteriosa.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó Yuki desesperada mientras seguía corriendo.

— Oh, vaya —sonrió Kokoro—. Si algo le pasa a Silver ya sabemos quién le va a seguir. Daishi Hikaru te ha tocado la lotería, porque Yuki si sabe torturar a sus amigos.

— Ay madre —susurró él mientras Tetsuya reía nervioso.

.

Himitsu abrió los ojos con lentitud. Se sentía cansado y dolorido. Pero aún así, el dolor de su cuerpo no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en su pecho. Viendo un poco borroso, consiguió ver a Naoko y a Sousuke en lo que parecía la parte interior trasera de un furgón. Ellos dos estaban sentados encima de la rueda. En cuanto Sousuke lo miró, bajó de la rueda en silencio y se arrodilló delante de él. Abrió una botella de plástico de agua y se la ofreció sin decir nada. Himitsu levantó con trabajo su cabeza, muy lentamente, para intentar alcanzar la botella. Seguía llevando los brazos eléctricos y no tenía mucha fuerza para desperdiciar en ese momento. Sabía que en cuanto llegaran, Ken podría matarlo de la paliza que le daría. Bebió un poco de ella y luego volvió a tumbarse al suelo. Esas gotas de agua, aunque fueran pequeñas, le hacían recuperar en parte la boca reseca. Sousuke volvió a sentarse al lado de su amiga y le cogió la mano a la pequeña que estaba sollozando.

— ¿Ha despertado nuestro pequeño idiota? —preguntó la voz de Dark Empire. Himitsu miró a sus pies, el joven estaba conduciendo el furgón y no con mucha delicadeza. Riku estaba de brazos cruzados, de pie, detrás del asiento del copiloto que ocupaba Saburo.

— No, aún no —respondió Riku alargando la mano hacia los pequeños. Sousuke le dio la botella de agua.

— Normalmente no tarda nada en despertar, ¿por qué ahora no despierta? —preguntó él mientras Saburo miraba hacia atrás y lo miraba.

— Has matado a la persona más importante para él —susurró Saburo con tristeza mientras miraba de nuevo hacia la carretera—. ¿Qué crees que le ocurre?

— No puede haber entrado en shock —se rió Dark Empire—. Ese idiota no tiene sentimientos con nadie.

— Hasta ahora, él se había mantenido frío con todas las personas que has matado que se habían acercado a él, incluso con esa pobre chica del instituto —dijo Ryouta situado igual que su hermano Riku y justo detrás del asiento del conductor. Himitsu tal y como estaba, no podía verlo—. Seguramente, al escapar, pensó que…

— Al traicionarnos, habla con propiedad, que ya eres mayorcito —dijo Dark Empire chasqueando la lengua—. No escapó, nos traicionó.

— Da igual, ¿no crees? —preguntó Riku—. La propiedad es algo que no se tiene en este lugar, tú mismo lo dijiste. Seguramente, al traicionarnos, pensó que podría llevar una vida normal —Riku lo miró tristemente—. Y se acercó demasiado a esa chica.

Dark se rió con fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Saburo.

— ¿No le ves capaz de abrir su corazón por una vez? —preguntó Ryouta con voz de enfado.

— No, en absoluto.

— Si nosotros pudiéramos estar fuera de ese lugar, quizás podríamos empezar de nuevo y ser una familia normal —suspiró Riku con voz soñadora.

Dark Empire clavó el freno. Saburo se apoyó con las manos en el cristal, para no golpearse. Riku y Ryouta se chocaron contra los asientos. Riku se giró en seguida, intentando ayudar a los niños, pero Naoko ya había caído al suelo y Sousuke puso las manos a los lados de ella para no chafarla. Himitsu resbaló hacia delante del furgón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando golpearse con las rodillas, pero Ryouta lo cogió antes de que pudiera hacerse daño.

— Hoy realmente pretendes matarnos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ryouta levantándose en seguida para que Dark Empire no le viera siendo blando con Himitsu.

— ¿Pretendes traicionarnos también tú, Sky Hell? —preguntó Dark girándose para mirarlo.

— No, claro que no —susurró él asustado—. He dicho si pudiéramos estar fuera, no he dicho que quisiera.

— Me había parecido —Dark miró a sus pies. Himitsu tenía los ojos cerrados—. Despertadlo, aunque tengáis que activar los brazos eléctricos de nuevo para hacerlo.

— ¿No crees que otra descarga podría matarlo? —preguntó Riku arrodillándose al lado de Himitsu y tomándole el pulso.

— ¿Pretendes desobedecer?

— Lo que mi hermano está diciendo —suspiró Ryouta rodando los ojos—. Es que si lo matas, Ken y los demás no estarán satisfechos.

— Está bien, entonces lo lleváis vosotros dos a dentro.

.

— Chicos, problemas —susurró Tetsuya apagando la moto, bajando de ella y acercándose a los árboles para camuflarse entre las sombras.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kokoro.

— Han frenado —suspiró Tetsuya—. ¿Cuánto os falta por llegar?

— A ver, déjame comprobar los más cercanos a ti… —susurró la voz de la chica—. Somos nosotros, en tres minutos.

— Está bien —Tetsuya suspiró.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Nanami.

— Nada.

Otro golpe en los auriculares.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yuki.

— Que llegaremos en tres minutos si mi hermano no nos mata antes —dijo Kokoro entre dientes.

— Estás haciendo tu funeral, Tsubasa —se rió Hikaru.

— Mucho me temo que sí —suspiró él.

— Chicos yo ya he llegado —susurró Yuki—. Te-chan ve con…

— No te preocupes, Yuki. Iré con cuidado —le interrumpió él.

Un pequeño y suave pitido les dijo que la chica había apagado el auricular.

— Espéranos, en seguida estamos —suspiró Tsubasa.

— No puedo hacerlo —dijo Tetsuya—. El conductor está saliendo. Tengo que actuar.

.

— Sacadlo, vamos —suspiró Dark Empire cerrando la puerta del conductor y saliendo. Miró por unos instantes más allá del terreno boscoso. Le había parecido que una moto les seguía, pero no se había atrevido hacia allí, así que tal vez sería su imaginación.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Riku arrodillándose al lado de Himitsu.

— Sí —respondió él con voz ronca.

— ¿Puedes derrotarlo? —preguntó Ryouta.

— No, no puedo —suspiró Himitsu—. Deberéis de quitarle el mando para eso.

— Lo intentaremos, pero no nos pondremos en peligro —suspiró Ryouta—. No voy a perder a ninguno de mis hermanos por tu culpa.

— Descuida —Himitsu se levantó con esfuerzo—. Sé que no harías nada para salvarme a mí tampoco —respondió él. Luego miró a los niños—. ¿Estáis bien? —los dos afirmaron con la cabeza—. Cuando yo salga, tenéis que salir corriendo de aquí e iros al lado de Saburo-oniichan, ¿vale? —dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el chico que seguía sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Fuera de la puerta se escucharon ruidos—. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás —añadió el chico mirando hacia Naoko.

— Es una llorona —susurró Sousuke desviando la mirada.

— Chizuko-oneesan… —susurró la pequeña sin levantar la mirada mientras a fuera se oía un golpe de metal contra metal.

— Oye, Chizuko-oneechan ha pasado por cosas peores —suspiró Sousuke—. ¿O es que te has olvidado de lo que nos cuenta de Yuki-oneesan y ella los días en que hay goteras y no podemos entrenar? —la niña lo miró y él sonrió tristemente hacia ella—. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

— Ya lo ves —sonrió Himitsu levantándose y suspirando aliviado—. ¿Bueno, abrís la puerta, por favor?

— Tienes que esperar a que lo haga él. Sabes que le gusta hacerlo todo él para que nada le falle —suspiró Ryouta.

Otro pequeño golpe de metal y la cadena que aguantaba las puertas, moviéndose. En cuanto Dark Empire abrió la puerta, Himitsu saltó por encima de su cabeza. Al aterrizar se giró y le dio una patada en medio de las rodillas, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— Niñato —suspiró Dark al intentar levantarse y mirando hacia Himitsu con rabia.

— Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho —susurró Himitsu.

— ¡Tú también! —gritó él.

Dark Empire empezó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos al aire, que Himitsu podía esquivar con trabajo. Estar atado de los brazos le daba poca capacidad de movilidad. Se fue apartando del furgón hasta que vio que Riku decía a los niños que saliesen de allí. Los dos pequeños se fueron hacia Saburo y Himitsu se detuvo en seco. Se arrodilló esquivando el puñetazo que le lanzaba y rodó por el suelo, dando una patada en el tobillo de su contrincante. Dark Empire gritó de dolor mientras se arrodillaba al suelo. Himitsu hizo una mueca. Que él gritara solo significaba que desde ese momento su vida corría peligro. Miró hacia Ryouta que intentaba acercarse a él por la espalda, pero el joven de pelo rojo, cogió el mando y lo activó de nuevo. Himitsu se estremeció, cayendo al suelo.

.

No muy lejos de allí, Tetsuya sentía de nuevo un escalofrío intenso que recorría su piel. Se arrodilló al suelo, intentando calmarse, mientras soltaba un pequeño soplido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Daishi.

— Nada —respondió él levantándose de nuevo y subiendo a la moto. Observó donde estaba el furgón. El conductor estaba golpeando a Himitsu con los pies, como si de un saco de boxeo se tratara—. Chicos, ¿os falta mucho? —Tetsuya se sentía mareado. Tres ataques de esos en un día, no era algo bueno.

— Dos minutos —dijo Kokoro ahogando un grito—. Si ese idiota que tengo por hermano no me mata antes.

— No hay un solo minuto, va a matarlo a golpes —se quejó él encendiendo la moto y arrancando hacia el furgón.

Dark Empire al escuchar el ruido de la moto se giró para ver el camino de la montaña donde se habían parado. La luz de la moto lo cegaba y no le dejaba ver, pero estaba seguro de que la moto se acercaba a ellos. Se apartó en un último segundo y Tetsuya frenó justo entre Himitsu y el conductor. Se quedó mirando a Dark Empire.

— ¿Pretendes matarme? —preguntó el joven con odio en su mirada.

Tetsuya se quitó el casco y apagó la moto. Se bajó de ella y la dejó aparcada allá al medio, dejando el casco encima del manillar.

— Curioso que preguntes esto, cuando parecía que tú ibas a matarlo a él.

— Apártate de nuestro camino si no quieres morir —amenazó el joven pelirrojo sacando el cuchillo y poniéndolo bajo su garganta.

Tetsuya sonrió con frialdad.

— Tío, no te aconsejo que hagas eso —negó con la cabeza.

— Oniichan —le llamó Naoko reconociéndolo.

— Quedaros a su lado —dijo Tetsuya señalando hacia Himitsu—. No os apartéis de él.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Nadie —Himitsu tosió intentando levantarse, pero esta vez la electricidad había sido demasiado aguda. Le dolía todo.

— Alguien a quién no querrías tener de enemigo y menos siendo un miembro de la Organización criminal más idiota del mundo —respondió Tetsuya con una sonrisa llena de odio—. Me han informado de que habéis hecho daño a la hermana de mi novia. ¿Vosotros en serio queréis morir tan jóvenes?

— ¿Eres del FBI? —preguntó Dark Empire sonriendo.

— No necesitas saberlo, porque seguro me conocerás por solo un nombre —susurró Tetsuya acercándose un poco hasta notar la punta del filo en su garganta—. Soy un asesino a sueldo del FBI, por algo los vuestros me llamaron Bloody Mary.

— ¿Bloody Mary? —se sorprendió Riku—. ¿Tú eres el que mató a nuestro jefe?

— ¿Jefe? —Tetsuya lo miró de reojo.

— Gin —informó Dark Empire—. Tú mataste a Gin —sonrió fríamente—. Tú mereces sufrir más que nadie.

El pelirrojo bajó el cuchillo y lo tiró al suelo. Tetsuya no tuvo tiempo a levantar sus brazos, que el joven le golpeó con fuerza en su mejilla.

— No, por favor —susurró Himitsu intentando levantarse. Pero ni él podía levantarse ni nadie podía detener en esos momentos la ira de Dark, así que miró hacia Riku. Ryouta cogió un brazo de cada uno de sus hermanos y se los llevó de allí. Volvió a mirar a los dos. Tetsuya no podía defenderse del odio contenido del pelirrojo. Himitsu consiguió ponerse de rodillas y se movió hacia ellos. Tenía que detenerlos como fuera, pero no podía hacer nada. Solo sería una molestia para el cantante si no podía mover las manos—. Detente, por favor, Dark —dijo con un hilo de voz, muy asustado. A lo lejos, el motor de un coche se acercaba con rapidez—. Detente —Tetsuya había caído al suelo y se cubría la cabeza con las manos mientras cogía aire. Himitsu sabía que estaba intentando encontrar un hueco en sus continuos golpes para golpearlo él. Pero cuando Dark entraba en ese estado de odio, nadie, ni siquiera él o Ken, podían detenerlo. El coche se acercaba. Si eran refuerzos de la Organización no podrían escapar. Tenía que levantarse e intentar detenerlo como fuera. Puso un pie al suelo intentando levantarse, pero su rodilla no le hacía ni caso—. Detente, Dark.

El coche llegó hacia ellos y Tetsuya ya no aguantaría más. Del coche salieron Kokoro y Tsubasa, con una pistola, asustando a Himitsu.

— ¡Silver! —gritó Kokoro acercándose a ellos con rapidez.

— ¡BASTA! —gritó Himitsu con toda la fuerza que quedaba en su garganta haciendo unos pasos más con las rodillas—. ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANO, DAAAAAAAAARK! —el silencio se hizo. Dark Empire lo miró justo al momento en que Kokoro lo golpeaba con la culata de la pistola.

* * *

Sí, ahora ya lo sabe Te-chan jajajajajaja

mmmmm... quizás demasiado corto, pero es que no podía cortar el siguiente por la mitad XD así que os lo dejo ahí :3 si os lleváis bien en dos días os doy la continuación (?)

Más personajes :3

*DARK EMPIRE (no es su nombre real (nadie lo conoce, ni la autora (?)), 22 años. Todo desconocido de él XD, a parte de que su alias significa 'Imperio Oscuro' y su diminutivo es D.E. (aunque aparentemente tiene otro alias que saldrá más adelante (?), gracias a Te-chan XD).

*MIZUKI KIZUNA (水木絆), 41 años. Nació el 06 de Junio (el mismo día que su marido, pero con 3 años de diferencia, sí XD). Su nombre significa 'Lazo'. Es la mujer de Mizuki Nao (de la familia Shiroma) y tiene una hija llamada Naoko.

Mata na!

Próximo capítulo: 'Top Secret: el pasado secreto'.


	15. Top Secret: el pasado secreto

Hellow!

 **Alice-KuroRabbit:** cuánto tiempo sin tus amados reviews :3 'Chizu tragedias locas'? Ahora me apodo así?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no te preocupes, que Asami seguirá actuando ;) lo de bueno o malo de Te-chan debes de saberlo tu JAJAJAJAJAJA porque el pequeño niño será un enlace entre Himitsu y Tetsuya, y Kokoro y Tsubasa van a hacer un espectáculo de esto (si lees este capítulo vas a entender XD). Bien, aquí lo tienes ;)

08 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Top Secret: el pasado Secreto_**

— Tetsuya, ¿estás bien? —Tsubasa se arrodilló a su lado mientras Kokoro miraba asustada a Himitsu—. Tetsuya responde —le tomó el pulso al chico.

— Suéltame, estoy bien —se quejó él apartando su mano con rudeza. Le había dolido.

— ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —preguntó Kokoro mirando a Himitsu.

— Creo que ha dicho: 'hermano Dark'.

— Dark es este, idiota —respondió la chica señalando al inconsciente pelirrojo.

— ¿Entonces ese es su hermano? —Tsubasa frunció el ceño y miró a Dark, luego volvió la vista a Himitsu—. No os pare…

— Cierra el pico si no quieres que te parta en dos, Tsubasa. Para decir tonterías más vale que te calles —Tetsuya se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Himitsu—. Te quitaré esto, no te muevas.

Himitsu estaba temblando. Se quedó mirando el suelo y afirmó levemente con la cabeza. Tetsuya le puso las manos al cuello para intentar quitarle las dos semiesferas que ahora eran un collar unido, el chico se sobresaltó al notar las manos frías de él.

— Chicos, en serio, hace falta que vengamos, ¿o no? —preguntó Nanami—. Estoy con Shouta-san.

— Ahora mismo no tengo ni idea, Nana-kun —susurró Kokoro—. Alguien va a tener que quitar este incómodo silencio en el que se ha quedado nuestro idiota compañero —suspiró Kokoro.

— Pero no está Yuki con nosotros —suspiró Daishi.

— Ni falta que hace —respondió Tetsuya cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

— Gracias hombre —dijo la voz de Yuki al otro lado.

— ¿Yuki? —Tetsuya rodó los ojos—. ¿Cuándo has vuelto a la conversación?

— Pensé que quizás te interesaría saber que mi hermana está de momento solo inconsciente y que ya ha llegado la ambulancia —suspiró ella.

— Perdona —susurró él—. ¿Erena has llegado?

— Sí, acabo de llegar —susurró ella—. Creo que puse los manos libres en mal momento…

— No, no te preocupes. Entonces, ¿cómo está ella? —Tetsuya consiguió separar las dos semiesferas y las dejó al suelo. Himitsu no se movió. Tetsuya le quitó los cabestrillos y observó el cuello del chico. Tenía una marca de quemadura alrededor del cuello—. ¿Está bien?

— Sí, de momento —suspiró Erena—. Ha sido un buen golpe.

— De acuerdo —le tocó el cuello a Himitsu, pero él se apartó asustado—. ¿Te duele?

— Hombre, pues no —suspiró Shouta mientras Himitsu negaba levemente con la cabeza.

— No va contigo, dejad de interrumpir el culebrón, que ahora está interesante —susurró Kokoro viendo a los dos como si estuviera en la parte más interesante de una película de televisión.

— ¿Qué culebrón? —Tetsuya la miró con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Y a qué viene esa cara de ilusionada si se puede saber?

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Kokoro. Luego miró a su hermano.

— Sabes que no va a decir nada al respecto hasta que esté lejos de él —se rió Hikaru—. Secuestradlo y apartadlo de ese tipo, seguro que nuestro querido Te-chan tiene mucho que contarnos a solas.

— La verdad es que no, porque no sé de qué habla —se rió Tetsuya—. Y tienes suerte de que él no pueda oírte, porque, Daishi, serías pez muerto.

— ¿Pez? —preguntó Kokoro.

— ¿Es que es humano? ¿Alguien de aquí lo ha visto? —Tetsuya sonrió hacia ella—. Vamos, tenemos que llevarte al hospital —le alargó la mano a Himitsu. El chico desvió la mirada. Se arrepentía de haber gritado aquello, pero era el único modo en que sabía que Dark se hubiera parado, aunque fuera solo para reírse de él—. Por favor, tengo que llevarte al hospital para que te miren eso.

— He matado a Chizuko, soy una mala persona. No podréis perdonarme jamás que haya sido de esa gente, ¿verdad? —Himitsu lucía tan triste que Kokoro y Tsubasa se miraron sorprendidos. No parecía el típico chico que se hundiera con esa facilidad, pero aún así él dudaba.

— Chizuko de momento sigue viva y la llevan al hospital. Y que hayas sido de esa gente, ¿sabes? Todos los que durante veinte minutos hemos estado persiguiendo este furgón hemos sido de esa gente en algún momento, así que no me vengas con tonterías. Mira, te voy a decir algo que quizás Chizu me diga que soy un plasta por repetirme tanto o lo que sea. La verdad es que empieza a cansarme tanto repetirlo —suspiró Tetsuya rodando los ojos y moviendo la mano teatralmente delante de él para que lo mirara. Himitsu siguió mirando al suelo y él volvió a tender la mano delante de sus ojos—. Himitsu —el chico lo miró sorprendido. Hasta ahora Tetsuya había evitado el llamarlo por su nombre, le había dicho chico, tío o ex agente, o simplemente sin decir nada—. A mi no me importa de dónde vengas o quién seas, a mi me importa más quién vas a ser y de qué lado vas a estar. Así pues… ¿estás de nuestro lado o no? —movió la mano que seguía manteniendo delante de él para que se la cogiera.

Himitsu parecía que iba a llorar. Nunca había oído a alguien que en tan pocas palabras le hubiera dejado tan desconcertado. Cogió la mano de Tetsuya mientras sonrió con tristeza. Tetsuya tiró de él y lo abrazó por unos segundos. El pobre seguía temblando y parecía no saber cómo reaccionar bien. Ahora Tetsuya entendía unas cuantas cosas de las que habían pasado esas últimas semanas. Cada vez que se acercaba a Asami y él cuando hablaban la chica se callaba y lo hacía callar. Tetsuya lo había visto mirándolo y girando la cabeza en seguida en cuanto lo descubría. Incluso Chizuko parecía distraída cuando estaba hablando con ella. Ahora lo entendía todo. Se apartó de él y lo levantó con la fuerza de sus brazos.

— Coged el coche, Silver —sonrió Kokoro—. Llévate a los niños al hospital. Nosotros seguiremos con los informes e investigaciones pertinentes.

— Gracias —susurró él y se giró para ver a los niños mientras mantenía cogido a Himitsu por los hombros para que no cayera al suelo de nuevo—. Vamos, venid conmigo, chicos.

Naoko afirmó con la cabeza y lo siguió en silencio. Tetsuya se pasó el brazo de Himitsu por encima de la cabeza hacia detrás de su espalda para cogerlo mejor. Sousuke se puso al lado de Himitsu y le cogió la mano sonriendo. Los cuatro subieron al coche e iniciaron el camino hacia el hospital con tranquilidad. Himitsu se mantuvo en el mismo silencio que Tetsuya durante todo el trayecto. ¿Por qué no decía nada al respecto de lo que había dicho? 'Lo siento, tío, no soy tu hermano'. Quizás algo más como: '¿Así que somos hermanos? ¿Cómo sabes eso?'. O tal vez: 'Mejor hagámonos pruebas sin ilusionarnos para estar más seguros'. Miraba al chico incómodo y desviaba la mirada. No se atrevía a romper el hielo. Tetsuya, por su parte, también mantenía en mente esas palabras en su cabeza. Esas situaciones, tan de familia, siempre le habían incomodado mucho. No sabía cómo actuar con él, ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo o si estar contento o triste por ello. '¿Así que somos hermanos, eh? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro y por qué lo sabes?' Quizás esa sería una buena forma de romper el hielo. O tal vez: '¿Hermanos tú y yo? ¡Ha! No me hagas reír. ¿Y quiénes son nuestros padres los que a mi me han dicho toda mi vida, o los que tú estás buscando?'. Esa era otra… Himitsu estaba buscando a sus padres, le habían dicho que eran los agentes del FBI, el matrimonio Akai. La sola idea de ser hijo del ex-novio de la hermana muerta de su madre le daba escalofríos. Aunque quizás de esa manera podría saber bien de dónde venía o quién era en realidad. Por un momento sonrió. La idea de saber que sus padres reales seguían vivos le hizo sonreír. Miró de reojo a Himitsu, pero rápidamente volvió la vista a la carretera. En esos momentos era cuando quería hablar con Yuki para que lo aconsejara. ¿Debía hablar? ¿Debía permanecer callado? ¿Debía sentirse furioso? ¿Debía sentirse apenado? ¿Orgulloso? ¿Quizás odiarlo? ¿Debía no mirarlo? ¿Debía hacerlo? Aunque no fuera en esos momentos, ya que él conducía.

— ¿Entonces el pelo azul-verdoso y el pelo gris son hermanos? —preguntó Sousuke al aire.

Himitsu y Tetsuya se paralizaron al acto. Ambos hicieron como que no escuchaban al chico. Preferían el silencio antes de tener que responder una respuesta errónea hacia el otro. Al cabo de un rato, Tetsuya paró el coche cerca del hospital. Miró a los niños. Los dos parecían incómodos con el silencio.

— Bueno, ¿vamos? —preguntó intentando su mejor sonrisa. Como siempre los niños que no lo conocían se asustaban ante su mirada. Sousuke se cogió al brazo de Naoko con miedo. Tetsuya rodó los ojos. Se giró de nuevo hacia delante y apoyó su frente en el volante. Himitsu lo miró sorprendido.

— Es su cara, no puede hacerle nada —susurró Naoko intentando que no la oyeran. Pero el silencio del lugar hizo que se oyera más de la cuenta.

Si no fuera porque Himitsu estaba preocupado en esos momentos por otras cosas, esa era una de aquellas situaciones en que se hubiera reído a carcajadas del chico. Por primera vez no era de él de quién tenían miedo. Optó por salir del coche en silencio. A fuera estaba lloviznando. Miró hacia el cielo por debajo de los fanales de la calle y suspiró. De algún modo había sobrevivido de nuevo. ¿Tendría la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres? ¿O lo matarían antes de que pudiera hacerlo? Escuchó la puerta del coche abrirse y miró hacia su lado. Los niños salieron del coche y le cogieron cada uno una mano. Tetsuya suspiró largamente viendo la espalda del chico.

— Allá vamos —se dijo a sí mismo antes de salir de allí. Salió y miró a Himitsu. Mantenía la mirada perdida a sus pies—. Vamos —los niños tiraron de Himitsu para hacerlo entrar al hospital y los tres siguieron a Tetsuya.

.

— …mitsu… —Yuki volvió a mirar a su hermana.

Llevaba un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza y permanecían en los boxes de urgencias. No sabía si estaba aún despierta o si simplemente se había dormido. Los ojos de Chizuko se abrieron lentamente y se volvieron a cerrar después de mirar al techo.

— Chizu tienes que descansar, por favor… —Yuki cogió la mano de su hermana con fuerza.

Era en esos momentos en que le parecía algo contradictorio seguir siendo agente del FBI. Por alguna razón siempre estarían en situaciones parecidas a esas si ella seguía siendo agente. Pero aunque no lo fuera, quizás seguiría siéndolo. La puerta del lugar se abrió, deslizándose hacia un lado. Miró hacia allá sin mucho interés, esperando ver de nuevo a un médico, pero quién estaba allí era Tetsuya. Se levantó soltando a su hermana y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Tetsuya sonrió levemente mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

— Tranquila, todo está bien —la voz del chico la hizo tranquilizarse, como siempre. Se separaron y ella lo miró intrigada mientras se cogía a su jersey—. Estoy bien, ¿y tú? —Yuki sonrió. Como siempre sabía leer su mente—. Veo que bien. ¿Qué tal está tu hermana?

— Aún tienen que hacerle las pruebas, de momento ha parado la hemorragia —susurró Yuki abajando la mirada.

— Está despierta, ¿verdad? —los dos miraron a Chizuko que abría de nuevo los ojos y volvía a cerrarlos.

— Semiinconsciente, ¿por? —Yuki lo miró.

Tetsuya cogió algo de detrás de la puerta corredera y tiró, arrastrando a Himitsu por el brazo. El chico estaba pálido y llevaba un vendaje alrededor de su cuello. Yuki sonrió aliviada. Se apartó para que él pasara, mientras Tetsuya lo empujaba a dentro.

— Lo has salvado —suspiró la chica.

— De repente siento que no me ha quedado otro remedio.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

— Te cuento luego —Tetsuya le susurró en la oreja. Luego, la besó en la frente y la abrazó de nuevo—. Es una cosa que tenemos que hablar con tranquilidad y de la que en el grupo se va a reír durante días —ella sonrió en medio del agarre.

Himitsu, mientras tanto, se acercó a la cama en donde Chizuko estaba descansando. Le acarició la frente con delicadeza, justo por debajo del vendaje. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, miró al lado, moviendo solo los ojos y sonrió fugazmente hacia él.

— …mitsu…

— Me llamo Himitsu —susurró él sonriendo levemente.

— Lleva un buen rato llamándote así, es decir que se te ha quedado con Mitsu —sonrió Yuki mirándolo. Himitsu se encogió de hombros hacia ella y volvió a mirar a Chizuko.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico en un susurro, viendo que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

Ella parpadeó en un intento de mover la cabeza, pero no podía moverse y tampoco podía hablar casi. Lo observó intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no podía. Cerró los ojos lentamente. Al cabo de pocos segundos volvió a abrirlos.

— Tu cue… llo… —susurró al ver el vendaje, con voz muy débil.

— Un trofeo de última hora —se rió él. Chizuko lo miró con ojos preocupados—. Nada que no se cure en segundos.

— Está… bien… —Chizuko sonrió de nuevo fugazmente.

— Descansa, Chizuko-san —Himitsu suspiró largamente—. Descansa.

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo. Esta vez los mantuvo cerrados.

— Podrías haber llegado cinco minutos antes, tú también —se quejó Yuki—. Llevo intentando que se duerma desde que llegamos aquí.

— Pero tú no tienes un poder de convicción tan fuerte en ella —se rió Tetsuya—. Vamos, te llevo a casa —dijo mirando hacia el chico.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuki mientras Himitsu volvía a salir de allí—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Todos se han puesto en marcha, así que no se puede quedar aquí, o pondríamos a todo el hospital en peligro —suspiró Tetsuya—. Volveré a traerlo mañana bien pronto. Luego vuelvo yo, para hacerte compañía.

— De acuerdo —Yuki sonrió.

— Espérame fuera —susurró Tetsuya hacia el chico. Himitsu afirmó con la cabeza y salió de allí.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yuki.

— Tengo que hablar contigo y urgente —suspiró él.

— Estás muy nervioso, Te-chan, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó Yuki preocupada.

— Dice que soy su hermano y no sé a qué responder con eso —Tetsuya hablaba en susurros para que no le oyeran—. ¿Qué tengo que decirle, si ni siquiera sé yo de dónde vengo?

Yuki suspiró mientras veía la espalda del chico que se iba hacia la puerta de salida de urgencias.

— Tetsuya, de algún modo, te has puesto nervioso porque sientes que es cierto, ¿no? —preguntó Yuki sonriendo con calidez—. No te preocupes, solo sé tú mismo y todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Por qué me siento tan dolido?

— Cuando hayas hablado con él, quizás lo sepas —sonrió besándolo en la mejilla.

— Está bien —Tetsuya sonrió y la besó en los labios—. Luego vuelvo.

— Tranquilo, estoy con Nao-san —sonrió Yuki.

— De acuerdo —sonrió él saliendo.

Yuki lo observó irse hacia Himitsu, que estaba esperando a la puerta de urgencias. Antes de salir, Nao se acercó a ellos con los dos niños detrás.

— Miyano, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —preguntó el hombre cuando estuvo con ellos. Tetsuya afirmó con la cabeza—. A mi esposa aún tienen que hacerle las pruebas y eso… así que me quedaré por aquí con Naoko. ¿Podríais llevar a Sousuke con sus padres, por favor?

— Por supuesto, ningún problema —sonrió él.

— Yo llamaré ahora a su madre para que esté al corriente. Tenéis que llevarlo aquí —sonrió dándole un mapa dibujado.

— De acuerdo —sonrió Tetsuya—. Su casa está más cerca, así que lo llevaremos primero a él —Himitsu afirmó con la cabeza y cogió la mano del niño.

— Vamos, Sousuke-kun —susurró.

El niño afirmó con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano de Naoko. Volvieron hacia el coche y de nuevo, quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Himitsu miraba por la ventanilla, intentando parecer distraído, mientras que Tetsuya se quedaba concentrado en conducir. El niño los miraba a ambos de reojo. En realidad, Sousuke no podía entender a los adultos.

— ¿Entonces sois hermanos o no lo sois? —preguntó mientras el coche se paraba en un semáforo, mirando por la ventanilla y poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza, dándole un aire despreocupado y aburrido.

Himitsu y Tetsuya se miraron y al acto se giraron hacia él.

— ¡Cierra el pico, niño, ya basta con esa pregunta! —gritó Tetsuya al verlo sonreír satisfecho.

— Sousuke-kun, lo que Tetsuya-oniichan… esto… Miyano-san quiere decirte —susurró Himitsu llevándose una mirada fulminante por parte del cantante—, es que no…

— Si no sois hermanos, ¿entonces por qué lo llamaste así? —preguntó el niño mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

— Eres un poco curioso —susurró con fastidio Himitsu con los dientes apretados.

— Simplemente me parece raro que nadie nos haya dicho que el cantante Silver tenga un hermano gemelo idéntico a él por excepción de su pelo y sus ojos —el niño se encogió de hombros.

— Ah… —Himitsu se había quedado sin argumentos para eso.

— Sí lo somos —suspiró Tetsuya armándose de valor y mirando a sus manos agarradas al volante. Himitsu lo miró sin entender—. Pero es algo complicado, ¿vale? Ahora ya deja de preguntar por eso.

Tetsuya paró el coche pocos segundos después. La madre de Sousuke estaba esperando en la entrada de un bloque de pisos. Al ver que el coche se paraba, se acercó a ver. Sousuke salió corriendo del coche y se abrazó a su madre, mientras Himitsu bajaba su ventanilla.

— Míralo, si al fin y al cabo es un crío —se rieron los dos jóvenes a la vez.

— A ver si os aclaráis de una vez, que lo de ser hermanos pero una historia complicada a mi ya no me sirve —sonrió el niño sacándoles la lengua. Luego echó a correr hacia el edificio.

— Perdonadle.

— No, tranquila, ha sido divertido el viaje, al menos —se rió Himitsu—. Es un niño y a esta edad es difícil decirles lo de 'La curiosidad mató al gato'.

— Sí, cierto —se rió ella—. ¿Cómo están Chizuko y la madre de Naoko? —preguntó.

— Bien, de momento —respondió Tetsuya.

— Gracias por traerle.

Himitsu levantó la mano a modo de despido y los dos siguieron el camino en el coche.

— Entonces… —Himitsu lo miró aprovechando otro semáforo.

— Apuesto a que esa cosa que te pusieron encima… te lo encendieron tres veces hoy —suspiró Tetsuya.

— ¿Los brazos eléctricos? —Himitsu lo miró confundido—. Sí, pero…

— Lo he sentido.

— ¿Cómo?

— Lo he sentido, las tres veces —el semáforo se puso en verde y Tetsuya siguió el camino—. Cuando era pequeño, algunas veces, tenía escalofríos y calambres. Lo notaba de vez en cuando. Algunas veces seguido, otras veces, solo un instante. Hoy lo he notado tres veces. La última, cuando he visto lo que te hacían… no sé el motivo, pero entendí al acto que era por ti. Por eso, de algún modo te creo. Pero, necesito que me cuentes exactamente lo que ha pasado.

— En realidad, yo tampoco sé lo que ha pasado. Solo que el día en que me iba de allí, encontré una carpeta con mi nombre y…

 **Flashback**

 _Hace un año..._

— ¡Secret! —Himitsu se giró para mirar hacia atrás. El sol le molestaba un poco en los ojos, pero aún así pudo distinguir al joven que lo había llamado. Tenía la piel morena y los ojos marrones, tirando a rojizos. Su pelo era muy largo y blanco y lo llevaba atado en una cola. El chico se paró delante de él. Como siempre llevaba muchos pendientes en cada uno de sus oídos, dos clips cogiendo el pelo que la cinta no podía y una cuerda fina y negra, rodeando su cuello con varias vueltas, uno de sus mejores amigos, Iki, de nombre en clave Life.

— ¿Sabes, Iki? Cada día pareces más a una mujer —se rió el chico viendo que el kimono que llevaba el chico ese día, le parecía más una falda que un kimono.

— Cierra el pico —se quejó él mirándolo—. Ha ocurrido algo, tenemos que irnos ahora.

— ¿A dónde? —Himitsu movió sus hombros. Tenía ganas de moverse un poco y sabía que con él siempre terminaba corriendo detrás de algo.

— Tenemos que huir —suspiró el chico.

— ¿Huir? —Himitsu frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

— Han matado a Ginebra y a Vodka —informó el chico—. Si no salimos de aquí ahora, nos harán matar a alguien. Tenemos que irnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Y Fly? —preguntó Himitsu triste.

— Ya lo he avisado, nos vamos de noche —sonrió el chico—. Es una orden, así que no me falles.

— Como si fuera a fallarte para hacer algo que llevo esperando toda la vida —Himitsu le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo hacia dentro del edificio.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— ¿Una orden? —preguntó Tetsuya interrumpiéndolo.

— Yo no hacía nada si no era con una orden. Siempre había vivido para hacer caso. Si hacía algo que no era una orden, me ponían los brazos eléctricos, así que lo único que hacía, lo hacía con una orden —Himitsu suspiró largamente—. Ese día, realmente fue un fracaso —Tetsuya lo miró unos segundos. Había aparcado el coche y estaba escuchando con atención su explicación—. Aunque te parezca raro, Dark Empire de algún modo se enteró de eso y justo después de que yo me apartara de Iki, Dark lo mató.

— ¿Era amigo tuyo? —Tetsuya lo vio con una mirada triste.

— Era la única persona que cuidó realmente de mí allí, y solo tenía dos años más. Él y Fly eran mis únicos y verdaderos amigos.

— Lo siento —Tetsuya sabía lo que era perder a un compañero así que perder a un amigo era mucho peor que lo que él había sentido. Himitsu negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando por la ventana como las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente.

 **Flashback**

Himitsu corrió hacia dentro del edificio y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su habitación en el cuarto piso. Entró en el lugar y lo observó con atención. Era una habitación pequeña, pero él había puesto todo su esfuerzo y su orgullo en decorarla y hacerla un poco más alegre. No podía llevarse más que un par de piezas de ropa y armas por si le seguían. Cogió la mochila más pequeña que tenía para las misiones y le puso dos jersey delgados y unos pantalones junto con recambios de ropa interior. Si todo iba bien podrían sobrevivir los tres juntos. Habían ahorrado suficiente dinero para salir de allí, y habían esperado con paciencia para hacerlo. Cerró la puerta del armario y se quedó mirando un poster que tenía colgando allí. En él, salían el grupo de los Bullet Junior de fondo, en un concierto y por encima, en una letra que se veía perfecta, estaba escrita una canción que a él siempre le había definido su sueño perfecto.

 **.**

 **Creí en un mundo diferente**

 **Escuché un latido distante**

 **Llené de valor a mi mente**

 **Y me encontré corriendo entre la gente.**

 **.**

 **Buscar un lugar seguro,**

 **Nunca ha sido fácil.**

 **Pero si lo encuentro,**

 **Te llevaré para que podamos sobrevivir.**

 **.**

 **Soñar nunca ha sido prohibido**

 **Soñar siempre ha sido gratuito**

 **Soñar sigue siendo algo**

 **Que solo la muerte nos puede quitar.**

 **.**

 **Pero yo vivo soñando y huyendo**

 **Yo vivo buscando mi lugar secreto,**

 **Vivo encontrando mi camino**

 **Y nunca voy a rendirme ante cualquier obstáculo**

 **.**

 **Puedo encontrar mi camino**

 **Puedo buscar mi lugar secreto**

 **Puedo escuchar un sonido**

 **Girarme y verte en mi sueño.**

 **.**

 **¡Seguiré adelante, no importa cómo!**

 **.**

 **Aunque ahora ya no estés entre nosotros**

 **Aunque ahora nosotros te recordemos**

 **Sabemos que tú siempre estarás protegiéndonos**

 **Porque tú fuiste nuestro lugar secreto**

 **Nuestro sueño, nuestra protección**

 **.**

 **Soñar nunca ha sido prohibido**

 **Soñar siempre ha sido gratuito**

 **Soñar sigue siendo algo**

 **Que solo la muerte nos puede quitar.**

 **.**

 **Puedo encontrar mi camino**

 **Puedo buscar mi lugar secreto**

 **Puedo escuchar un sonido**

 **Girarme y verte en mi sueño.**

 **.**

 **Soñar nunca ha sido prohibido**

 **Soñar siempre ha sido gratuito**

 **Soñar sigue siendo algo**

 **Que solo la muerte nos puede quitar.**

 **.**

 **Y cruelmente… nos lo ha quitado.**

 **.**

Lo habían firmado Iki y Fly y se lo habían regalado por su último cumpleaños. Sonrió, lo cogió y lo guardó en su bolsillo, perfectamente doblado. Cogió el dinero de debajo de su almohada y lo puso también dentro de la mochila. Luego lo guardó bajo la cama. Alguien llamó a la puerta y él se apresuró a abrirla. Su otro amigo, Hyou, de nombre en clave Fly, estaba delante de la puerta con cara preocupada. Sus ojos amarillentos y su pelo largo y verdoso siempre destacaban por encima de la gente. Vestía un traje completamente negro, con una corbata, imitando el vestido de Vodka y Ginebra, con un pañuelo negro y grueso encima para tapar su pelo cuando tenía que ocultarse.

— Ven conmigo, corre —Fly le cogió de la mano y tiró de él con fuerza, arrastrándolo hacia la biblioteca en el piso superior. Se detuvo en la sección de informes y le mostró una carpeta abierta encima de la mesa. Himitsu la miró con poco interés, hasta que vio su foto en ella. Observó con atención todo lo que había en esa carpeta.

— Esto…

— Nos han engañado a todos —susurró Fly—. Mi familia también sigue viva. Están en Osaka. He cogido un listín telefónico y lo he comprobado. Me han respondido el teléfono y todo.

— Pero… —Himitsu giró las páginas de la carpeta. Fly le puso otras carpetas delante—. ¿Y esto?

— Incluso los padres de Sakura siguen vivos —Fly parecía muy preocupado—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— ¿Cómo que qué quiero hacer? —Himitsu lo miró desconcertado—. ¿Me lo estás preguntando a mí de verdad?

— Tienes razón. Llevémonos esto —Fly sonrió cogiendo el montón de carpetas en sus brazos—. Podremos destruir a esta gente si lo hacemos y recuperar nuestra vida.

— Hyou, ¿crees que todo esto va a salir bien? —Himitsu lo siguió hasta fuera de la biblioteca—. ¿Cómo puede ser que sean tan descuidados y dejen esto así? Todos podemos verlo.

— ¿Realmente crees que alguien se pondría a leer informes? —preguntó Fly—. ¿Tú eres idiota, verdad? —Fly se paró y lo miró mientras la gente seguía pasando a su alrededor, sin verlos extraños—. ¿A cuánta gente has visto aquí aparte de nosotros cuatro? —Fly arqueó una ceja enojado—. Cada vez que veníamos, Ken nos vigilaba, pero hoy estaba ocupada con otras cosas, así que no pudo controlarnos. Cuando he llegado a donde nunca nos dejaba ir a leer… lo siento, no he podido resistir la tentación al ver nuestros nombres allí.

— Tienes razón, no creo que mucha gente entrara aquí por diversión —Himitsu miró hacia la puerta. Realmente si conseguían salir vivos de allí, ese sería el único lugar que echarían realmente de menos—. Entonces, ¿crees que lo que hay en estas carpetas es cierto? Realmente crees que hemos sido todos engañados y eso, ¿verdad?

— ¿Que si lo creo, pregunta? —Fly le golpeó en la cabeza con las carpetas—. Es todo cierto y en tu caso, parece mucho más complicado, porque hay un hermano tuyo en esta carpeta, pero pone que falsificaron sus informes.

— ¿Tengo… un hermano? —Himitsu lo miró asustado—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —Fly lo miró como si acabara de contar un chiste peor que los que normalmente Iki hacía a Sakura—. ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Por qué no les preguntas mejor a tus padres?

— Ah, cierto —Himitsu movió la cabeza para despejarse. Se sentía aturdido en esos momentos—. Entonces…

— Ve con Sakura —Fly le dio las carpetas—. Tenemos que llevárnosla a ella también. Estoy seguro de que ahora sí querrá venir con nosotros. Guárdalo en un lugar seguro hasta esta noche, ¿vale? Voy a hablar con Iki. Sé convincente con Sakura, no quiero que nos traicione.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— ¿Quién era esa Sakura? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Es una chica de pelo rosa y ojos marrones, casi rojizos —Himitsu miró a Tetsuya a los ojos—. Ella… disfruta matando. Era lo que le habían enseñado los de la Organización así que lo cumplió perfectamente. Pero era una de las que quería saber con exactitud lo que habían hecho con su familia. A todos nos habían dicho que nuestros familiares estaban muertos, pero solo nuestros padres. Sakura se preguntaba si tenía abuelos, tíos, primos… pero nunca lo dijo a los de la Organización para no llevarse una desilusión. Sabía que si les preguntaba a ellos le dirían que todos estaban muertos, o que solo tenía padres. Ella, aún haciendo trabajos para esa gente, quería ser una chica normal.

— ¿Y qué pasó con todos ellos, entonces? —Tetsuya lo miró y al acto se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Himitsu bajó su mirada con los ojos llenos de rabia, odio y tristeza.

— Hyou y Iki murieron. Sakura a estas alturas seguirá siendo castigada. Ya hace un año y dos meses…

 **Flasback**

— ¡Grow! —Himitsu llegó corriendo a la parte trasera de la mansión. Era un jardín muy grande y siempre lleno de hierba bien cortada y bonita. Había algunos cerezos en ese jardín, solo para dar sombra a quién quisiera disfrutar del ambiente tranquilo de la montaña. A unos cuantos metros de ese jardín tan equilibrado y perfecto, el bosque empezaba como el caos del lugar.

Sakura estaba sentada bajo un árbol con un libro en su mano. A su lado, un chico le hablaba en susurros y ella lo ignoraba por completo. La chica levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre en clave y la volvió a bajar al libro en cuanto vio quién era.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —la chica parecía enojada, como siempre que él le hablaba—. Ya, lárgate, Sweet Angel —le dijo al chico de su lado—. Molestas.

— Necesito hablar contigo —Himitsu sonrió amablemente, mientras el chico de su lado se levantaba con tristeza en sus ojos. Cada vez que Himitsu, Iki o Hyou estaban alrededor de la chica, ella se comportaba fría y distante con los demás. Eso era algo que Himitsu nunca llegaba a comprender. Sabía que cuando estaban ellos cuatro a solas, ella era mucho más dulce y simpática.

El chico pasó por el lado de Himitsu y lo golpeó con el hombro haciéndole caer y esparciendo todas las carpetas al suelo. Sakura levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió fugazmente.

— Eres un maldito torpe —dijo de nuevo con su voz de enfado—. ¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

— Nuestras fichas —Himitsu se apresuró a recoger todo, antes de que nadie más pudiera ver algo—. Hyou me ha dicho que quizás te interesara saber de esto —cogió la carpeta de la chica y se la dio—. Tus padres no son quienes dijeron ellos. Tienen otro nombre y quizás sigan vivos.

— ¿De qué habas? —Sakura se levantó de golpe y cogió la carpeta mientras Himitsu terminaba de recoger y se levantaba también—. ¿Dónde has encontrado esto? —Sakura hojeó con rapidez la carpeta.

— Lo ha encontrado Hyou en la biblioteca.

— Es imposible que esto esté en la biblioteca —se quejó ella—. Cualquiera podría verlo.

— Yo dije lo mismo, pero me di cuenta de que en este lugar solo a cuatro personas nos interesa culturizarnos realmente —Himitsu sonrió.

— Hyou te hizo ver… —Sakura lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Eso ha dolido de verdad, Saku —Himitsu se apoyó al cerezo haciendo que sufría de manera muy teatral—. No puedo creer que tú pienses eso de mí.

— Cómo vuelvas a llamarme Saku, te doy de comer tortilla durante una semana —la chica se cruzó de brazos a modo de enfado.

— No hay porque ponerse así —se quejó él con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿En serio te extraña que diga eso de ti? —Sakura sopló para apartarse un mechón de la cara—. ¿El chico que no sabe ni ir al baño si no es una orden?

— Eso no es cier… —se calló viendo la mirada que le hacía la chica—. No es cierto.

— Quizás eso no, pero siempre necesitas de una orden para actuar, eres un maldito perro —la chica se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y qué pretendéis ahora que habéis descubierto eso? Claramente ha sido un descuido de Ken-san.

— Así es, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? —Himitsu le alargó la mano con una sonrisa—. Vamos a buscar a nuestras familias.

Sakura miró su mano y luego lo miró a los ojos. Sonrió ampliamente y le cogió la mano mientras rodaba los ojos. Ese chico siempre terminaba haciéndola sonreír. La idea de escapar junto con Himitsu, Iki y Hyou, realmente se le hacía muy apetecible. Tener una vida normal y encontrarse con una familia normal. Poder llegar a ser escritora o quizás actriz o, de algún modo, abogada o mecánica. Cualquier cosa que no implicara llevar un arma encima y que ella pudiera ejercer sin ningún tipo de problema. Salir por ahí, a tomar algo con sus amigos. Conocer gente nueva que no le dijeran: 'he matado hoy a cinco personas más' y luego se rieran con ella porque sí. Himitsu tiró de ella hacia el edificio y ella se dejó llevar. Sentía que quizás pudiera cumplir sus sueños de ahora en adelante. Himitsu no se paró hasta llegar a su habitación. Debía informarle de todo sin que nadie pudiera escucharlos. Cuando abrió la puerta, soltó a la chica en seguida. Su habitación había sido registrada.

— Chico, tienes muy mal ordenado esto, como Ken-san lo vea vas a tener problemas de nuevo —susurró Sakura.

— No, alguien ha registrado esto —Himitsu se arrodilló para ver debajo de la cama. La mochila había desaparecido. Cogió otra mochila igual que la otra y puso las carpetas a dentro. Alguien sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Corrió hacia la habitación de Hyou y Sakura le siguió. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y la puerta, mal cerrada, se abrió sola. Himitsu se quedó con la mano levantada y sorprendida. También habían registrado la habitación de él.

— Oye, Fly jamás dejaría esto así —Sakura se puso las manos en la cintura a modo de enfado.

Himitsu entró y miró bajo el escritorio. Sabía que algo tan importante él no lo dejaría para el último momento, así que si tenía que tener una maleta hecha, debía de estar en el lugar de siempre. En un hueco que había detrás del escritorio del chico y tocando la pared. Allí no había nada. Himitsu se levantó y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Fue al segundo piso y Sakura lo siguió intentando llegar a su ritmo. En cuanto se acercaron a la habitación de Iki, comprendió que realmente algo no iba nada bien. Había gente amontonada en la puerta de la habitación del chico. Himitsu se abrió paso empujando a la gente con desesperación.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó hacia Riku que estaba observando el interior de la habitación.

El chico se giró y lo miró sorprendido. En cuanto Himitsu se abalanzó hacia la puerta, él le barró el paso.

— No debes ver esto, Secret, es mejor que os alejéis de aquí o tendréis problemas.

— ¿Problemas? Siempre los tengo cuando me choco contigo, así que no me vengas con tonterías —Himitsu le empujó a un lado y observó la habitación. Sakura se puso a su lado y ahogó un pequeño chillido. Iki estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados y sin vida. Lo habían clavado a la pared de la habitación y habían manchado la pared en sangre 'traidor'. Eso era lo que les hacían a aquellos que no querían matar a nadie. Eso era lo que les esperaba a él y a Hyou si no salían de allí, pronto. Se adentró un poco en la habitación y observó. La cama a la izquierda estaba manchada con la sangre y a la derecha, había un pequeño armario lleno de cajones, todos estaban abiertos y vacíos. El hueco de la pared que tenía tapado con un cuadro había sido descubierto y en el interior no había nada. Estaba claro que también se habían llevado las cosas de Iki. De repente la cara de su otro amigo le pasó por la cabeza.

— Fly, no ha visto esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Himitsu mirando hacia Riku.

— Sí, lo ha visto y se ha largado corrien… —Himitsu no dejó que terminara de hablar. Pasó por su lado empujando a Riku contra la pared para que le dejara paso. Se abrió paso entre la gente y Sakura le siguió de cerca.

— ¿Crees que a Fly le habrán hecho lo mismo que a Life? —Sakura casi no tenía voz. Himitsu la miró a los ojos por unos segundos. La chica estaba aterrada. El chico negó con la cabeza intentando sacar esa imagen de la chica de su cabeza. Podía matar a cualquiera con la mente completamente fría. ¿Por qué entonces estaba llorando ahora que había visto muerto a su amigo? Apresuró un poco más el paso, casi corriendo, haciendo que a Sakura se le hiciera difícil ir tras él sin correr. Los que se habían quedado alrededor de la habitación de Iki, les siguieron. Himitsu se paró en la parte de delante de la mansión, al salir por la puerta, haciendo que Sakura se chocara con él.

— Y ahí, señores, llega la otra rata acorralada —la voz de Dark Empire se rió haciendo eco en el lugar. Himitsu suspiró largamente y avanzó hacia ellos con lentitud. El grupo de amigos con los que había empezado a juntarse Dark se rieron con él—. Así es como se captura a un traidor.

— Dark Empire eres un genio, ya sabes cómo atrapar a unas ratas —sonrió el chico que parecía más una rata de biblioteca que un asesino. A Himitsu le pareció que era el más tonto de todos.

— ¿Es que no tenéis nada por hacer hoy? ¿Os aburrís? —Himitsu se cruzó de brazos. Sakura se mantuvo detrás de él. Todos los que salieron del lugar, decidieron no acercarse mucho a ellos dos. La última vez que Dark y Himitsu se pelearon, las treinta y siete personas que estaban a su alrededor, terminaron en el hospital por un mes—. ¿No tenéis trabajo por hacer hoy, verdad? ¿No os tocaba a vosotros a limpiar la cocina hoy, panda de descerebrados?

— ¡¿Cómo osas insultarnos, Secret?! —gritó la rata de biblioteca golpeando con su puño la palma de su mano para amenazarlo.

— Cuidado, chico —Dark le puso una mano delante para que no fuera con ellos—. A insultos inteligentes se deben responder insultos inteligentes —sonrió. Himitsu rodó los ojos. Ninguno de los que seguían a Dark podrían llegar a ese nivel de inteligencia, ni uno solo—. ¿No crees que tu posición ahora mismo es algo que necesitas conservar con honor, Secret?

— Cierra el pico —suspiró Himitsu—. Por un momento pensé que responderías con inteligencia, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo Oscurito de siempre.

— Tus amigos han sido vistos como traidores y tú has sido visto esta mañana con uno de ellos —Dark sonrió con frialdad. Estaba claro que quién había matado a Iki había sido él. Cerró los puños con fuerza mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos. No le daría la satisfacción de verlo rabioso, aunque así fuera como se encontraba entonces—. Deberías de cuidar tus palabras —Dark levantó la mano. De entre la multitud de amigos de Dark, dos salieron arrastrando a Fly. Le habían golpeado de mala manera. Sakura apartó la vista de ellos mientras se agarraba con fuerza al jersey de Himitsu.

— Utilizas el miedo que te tienen para golpearlos —el chico susurró mirando a Fly en los ojos—. Muy noble por tu parte, Dark.

— ¡Somos asesinos! ¡Aquí nadie es noble, Secret! ¡Deberías empezar a aprender estas cosas!

— Secret… —Fly se levantó con esfuerzo—. No hay tiempo…

Himitsu apartó la mirada. Le estaba diciendo que se fueran sin él. No podía hacerlo.

— Secret, ¿qué hacemos? —Sakura estaba temblando. Himitsu la miró y la vio realmente asustada.

— No vamos a dejarlo aquí —Himitsu se aseguró de que nadie más que ella podía oírlo. Miró de nuevo a Hyou. Ni siquiera se mantenía en pie. Himitsu se acercó lentamente hacia ellos y Sakura lo siguió aún agarrada a él.

— ¿Crees que podrás ir a algún sitio sin esto? —Dark levantó su pequeña mochila y dos bolsas de plástico que supuso eran de Iki y Hyou.

— ¿Sabes que serás severamente castigado por entrar en las habitaciones de los demás y robar sus pertenencias, verdad? —Himitsu sonrió.

— He matado a un traidor, enclenque —Dark se lamió los labios regodeándose de sus hazañas—. Así que no va a importar lo que haya hecho por ello.

— ¿Enclenque? Esa es nueva Dark —sonrió rodando los ojos—. Solo has matado a un compañero y eso se castiga con otro severo castigo. Quién sabe, quizás no salgas de la sala blanca en tres o cuatro años, si sobrevives a la primera ejecución.

— No es cierto.

— No tienes pruebas de que nosotros seamos unos traidores —Himitsu suspiró largamente. Solo de palabra, no habrían tenido tiempo de hacer nada.

— No necesito pruebas.

— Nuestra palabra contra la tuya, Dark.

— Esto mismo es una prueba —sonrió él levantando las bolsas.

— Disculpa, esto era por si nos enviaban en una misión —Himitsu sonrió—. Pero gracias por preocuparte por la seguridad del lugar, veo que podemos confiar en alguien tan valeroso.

La gente se rió. Algunos de los amigos de Dark se taparon la boca para no reírse.

— ¡Cerrad el pico moscas!

— A este le falta un buen diccionario de insultos, creo —Himitsu se encogió de hombros sonriendo—. ¡Moscas está muy visto, Dark!

— ¡Niñato! —Dark echó a correr hacia Himitsu para golpearlo, pero Hyou puso su pie al medio y el tipo tropezó torpemente golpeándose al suelo. Entonces, Fly cogió las tres bolsas y las lanzó hacia Himitsu.

— ¡Lárgate! ¡Es una orden! —Himitsu se quedó paralizado con las bolsas en la mano. No podía irse sin él. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin nadie que le dijera como actuar o qué decir…? Pero era una orden de Hyou y no podía desobedecerla. Dark se levantó con odio hacia Fly. Levantó su pistola y disparó contra él—. Cumple tus deseos… Himitsu… no dejes que nadie te arruine tu vida. Has sido y siempre serás libre —miró hacia Himitsu mientras Dark le ponía el cañón de la pistola en la sien—. Vive por nosotros y saluda a tu familia de nuestra parte. ¡Vete Himitsu! —gritó justo cuando Dark disparó.

Pero él no podía moverse. Le era imposible. Ellos tres eran los únicos que habían deseado siempre irse de allí, pero ahora solo estaba él. Sakura se puso delante de Himitsu al ver que Dark echaba a correr hacia ellos.

— Secret, vete tú —Sakura le dio la dio su carpeta y lo empujó hacia atrás—. Tú eres el único que sigue siendo libre de aquí.

— Pero…

— ¿Vas a desobedecer la última orden que te ha dado Fly? —preguntó ella sonriendo. Le acarició la mejilla y le besó fugazmente en la otra—. Encuentra a mi familia y diles que sigo viva, por favor. Se libre y vuelve cuando seas más fuerte, te estaré esperando.

Himitsu la miró a los ojos. Ella no le daba opción a un no. La chica se giró justo cuando Dark se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Golpeó al chico a la barriga mientras Himitsu echaba a correr hacia el bosque. Mantenía las tres bolsas encima y corría con tanta velocidad, que creía que tropezarse sería algo que ocurriría demasiado pronto. Pero aún así, Himitsu logró entrar al bosque. Se paró unos segundos para poner las carpetas dentro de su bolsa con la ropa y las bolsas de Iki y Fly también a dentro. Entonces volvió a correr. Escuchó a Dark gritando a los demás agentes que le persiguieran, pero sabía que nadie lo haría. Todos sabían que el poder de Himitsu era el mismo que el de Dark. No lo perseguirían: porque le temían.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— ¿Nadie te siguió entonces? —preguntó Tetsuya mirando el volante.

— No.

— ¿Y qué pasó durante este año? —Tetsuya salió del coche y Himitsu lo siguió.

— Fui hacia Osaka a ver a los padres de Fly —Himitsu suspiró—. De algún modo me sentí culpable al hablar con ellos, ya que su hijo murió para dejarme ir a mí. Tenían otro hijo. Seguramente Fly hubiera estado molestando al pequeño todo el día —se rió con nostalgia—. Sus padres se separaron hace unos tres años y el niño realmente parece muy educado y simpático, aún teniendo siete años. Después de citarlos a los dos, les di la carpeta y les conté parte de lo que pasó. Seguramente volverán a unirse —los dos se pusieron a andar hacia la casa Kudo—. Luego fui a ver a la familia de Life. Su madre había muerto y su padre es un hombre de negocios yendo y viniendo del país. Me costó tener un momento para hablar con él. Finalmente conseguí citarme con él en Aomori, pero no le importó nada acerca de su hijo.

— Y eso que parecía un buen tipo —Tetsuya evitó mirarlo, pero sabía que Himitsu estaría sonriendo con eso.

— Luego fui a Yamaguchi y me encontré con la familia de Sakura. Sus padres son unas brillantes personas y me atendieron muy bien —Himitsu sonrió mientras Tetsuya llamaba al timbre de la casa Kudo—. Me preguntaron en seguida por ella y esperaban que realmente pudiera ayudarla a volver con ellos. Pero ella es la única que no cree en lo que son los padres. Cree que si se ha pasado quince años con la Organización, es porque ellos no la buscaron suficiente. Me hicieron prometer que la llevaría con ellos. Pero, no puedo acercarme a ese lugar, sin que me descubran y me acorralen. Sakura es, por así decirlo, la única persona que vale la pena rescatar de un castigo. Aunque haya matado y se haya convertido en un excelente agente, es la única a la que le importaban sus amigos.

— Procura que Yuki no te oiga escuchando decir cosas agradables de otra chica que no sea su hermana —se rió Tetsuya haciendo enrojecer al chico, mientras Asami abría la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Cómo dices…?

— Himitsu, ¿qué ha pasado? —Asami lo miró ansiosa—. ¿Te-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me lo ha contado. Tenemos que hablar tu y yo —sonrió Tetsuya empujándola suavemente para que lo dejara pasar.

— Adelante, como si estuvieras en tu casa —Asami rodó los ojos y dejó que Himitsu entrara para luego cerrar la puerta.

— No hace falta que me lo digas, sé perfectamente que es como si estuviera en mi casa —sonrió Tetsuya. Himitsu lo miró desconcertado.

— Así es cuando se coge confianza con alguien —informó Asami ante la mirada del chico—. Procura que no te la coja muy rápido. Luego no podrás apartarte de él.

— No te quejes, Samy, es tu culpa, te recuerdo —sonrió Tetsuya.

— Sí, y no sabes cuánto me sigo arrepintiendo —se rió ella señalando al comedor.

Tetsuya se adentró al comedor y Himitsu y Asami lo siguieron. Shinichi, Yoh y Ran estaban sentados en la mesa. Habían estado hablando, ya que no había nada encima de la mesa de madera.

— Hola enano —Tetsuya le removió el pelo saludando con la cabeza a Shinichi—. Traigo informes que seguramente no querrás oír, Shinichi-ojiichan. La organización ha intentado secuestrar a este idiota y ha intentado matar a Chizuko —puso su mejor sonrisa para quitar importancia a sus palabras, pero le salió algo tan frío que simplemente hizo estremecer a Yoh y a Ran. Shinichi miró a Himitsu que mantenía los ojos al suelo y Asami le puso una mano encima del hombro, haciendo que él se girara—. Ah, no os preocupéis, está perfectamente ahora mismo, cosa realmente absurda por gritar a los cuatro vientos que yo era su hermano. Por otra parte me tiene un especial interés el hecho de que seguramente mi madre sabe de esto, ¿verdad? —Tetsuya se apresuró a decir y giró sus ojos hacia Shinichi con una cara interrogativa.

— No me hagas el sermón, Tetsuya, no vale la pena, ya lo sabes —se rió el padre—. ¿Habéis avisado al programa?

— Sí, pero de momento, no sé lo que habrá pasado con los Sakuraba —suspiró Tetsuya—. La verdad es que ese tipo estaba muy enfermo con lo que hacía y decía. Es claro un sucesor de Jun.

— ¡¿Por qué tienes que nombrar a ese ahora que había conseguido olvidarme de él?! —gritó Yoh tapándose los oídos.

— Procura no pronunciar mucho Junio en inglés, enano, o te dolerá algo más que el oído —Tetsuya arqueó una ceja al mirarlo. Yoh levantó la mirada hacia él y lo miró como si estuviera loco.

— Olvídalo, Yoh, sabes que le encanta decir tonterías —sonrió Asami.

— ¿Quién es ese Jun? —Himitsu miró a Asami.

— Alguien a quién no debes nombrar si quieres seguir viviendo en esta casa —respondió ella sonriendo mientras se apoyaba con una mano al respaldo de una de las sillas.

— ¿Quién es ese Jun? —preguntó el chico de nuevo mirando hacia Tetsuya. El cantante se echó a reír, mientras Asami fulminaba con la mirada al chico de pelo azul.

— No te da miedo que te echen de aquí, por lo que veo —susurró Tetsuya.

— Llevo viviendo a la calle casi un año, no me vendrá de aquí —sonrió Himitsu.

— Pues lo llevas muy bien —Tetsuya lo miró de arriba abajo.

— De hecho llevo un año viviendo del cuento, más bien —se encogió de hombros—. Porque los padres de Fly, Life y Sakura me dejaron vivir con ellos un tiempo. Quizás fuera por mis encantos. Aunque me sentí un poco incómodo en un hotel de lujo con el padre de Life. Teniendo tanto dinero y el tipo no había invertido nada en buscar a su hijo.

— Empiezo a pensar que tus amigos en serio eran raros —Tetsuya lo miró sorprendido.

— Créeme, Life y Fly eran precisamente los más normales del lugar. Incluso me atrevería a decir que Dark Empire también era uno de los más normalitos.

— Jun en un principio era el novio de esta loca de detrás tuyo —se rió Tetsuya señalando a Asami.

— Nunca fue mi novio —se quejó ella rodando los ojos—. Y por favor, ¿podemos dejar el tema? Había empezado a olvidarme de él —se quejó Asami—. Era un agente de la Organización pero sin pertenecer a ellos. A ese no le importaba las víctimas, solo quería matar a sus objetivos.

— Dark Empire seguro estaría orgulloso de ese tipo —sonrió Himitsu.

— ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que piensas mucho en ese tipo? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Fue mi único amigo en el instituto. Gracias por preocuparte, por cierto.

— Me parece increíble que seáis hermanos, en serio no os parecéis en nada, aparte de los ojos —sonrió Asami en un tono de ironía en su voz—. Me voy a dormir antes de que a alguno de los dos se les ocurra darme otra misión.

— Buenas noches —sonrió Ran—. ¿Quieres comer algo, Tetsuya-kun?

— No, gracias. Tengo que volver con Yuki al hospital. Y ella no ha comido, así que ya me…

— ¿Te hago un par de bocadillos y le llevas uno a Yuki? —sonrió Ran.

Tetsuya rodó los ojos y ella se levantó.

— Aunque te diga que no, lo harás igual —se rió.

— Qué bien conoces a mi madre —dijo Yoh bostezando—. Yo también me voy. Mañana nos vamos al cine con Momo, Ayako y Sora.

— Buenas noches, enano —sonrió Tetsuya volviendo a revolverle el pelo. El niño le pisó el pie al pasar por su lado y Shinichi se rió.

— ¡¿Mamá puedo hacerle yo la comida?! ¡Solo la voy a envenenar un poco!

— ¡Vete a dormir y deja de decir tonterías Yoh! —respondió Ran desde la cocina.

— Otra vez será —Yoh se encogió de hombros—. Buenas noches, papá y tipo que no tiene nombre.

— Tipo que no tiene nombre, esta no se me había ocurrido —Tetsuya se frotó la barbilla con una mano pensativo.

— No hace falta que se te ocurra, llámame por mi nombre de una vez —se quejó Himitsu—. Y por cierto, ¿por qué ha dicho Asami lo de los ojos?

— Solo cambia la posición pero yo también tengo uno de cada color —se rió Tetsuya—. Bueno, mejor me voy —Ran volvió con un par de bocadillos envueltos y se los dio—. Antes de que a alguien se le ocurra ofrecerme algo más y no darme opción a negarme. Por cierto… —Tetsuya lo miró unos segundos—. ¿Tienes esa carpeta entonces? ¿Podrías dejármela ver?

Himitsu afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— ¿Pretendes estudiarme? —preguntó Himitsu mientras Shinichi se acercaba al mueble del comedor y sacaba la carpeta.

— A fondo —sonrió él alargando la mano hacia Shinichi.

El hombre le pasó la carpeta y él la cogió.

— Gracias por la cena —Tetsuya se giró a mirarlo—. Mejor no salgas solo mañana, no creo que se rindan tan fácilmente. Si no he recibido ninguna llamada aún significa que Dark ha conseguido escapar de los hermanos Sakuraba. Así que no te quedes a solas, de momento. Yuki y yo estaremos pendientes de Chizuko.

— Gracias por venir a salvarme —Himitsu sonrió tristemente—, Miyano… san…

— Tetsuya está bien. Nos vemos mañana —levantó la carpeta a modo de despido y salió de allí.

.

Subió al coche y emprendió el camino hacia el hospital. Su cabeza no podía entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo y le parecía tan lejano, que estaba seguro de que no era la realidad. El silencio del coche le hizo poner nervioso. En cuanto llegó al hospital, Yuki estaba dando vueltas por la sala de urgencias. Estaba concentrada mirando al suelo y no se dio cuenta de que él se acercaba por detrás, hasta que Tetsuya le dejó la carpeta encima de la cabeza, sonriendo de manera infantil. Yuki levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Finalmente se abrazó a él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Tetsuya suspiró devolviéndole el abrazo. Ella negó con la cabeza y se apartó de él.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica. Él afirmó con la cabeza y le mostró la carpeta.

— ¿Me ayudas a comprender todo esto, por favor? —preguntó en un susurro.

Yuki afirmó con la cabeza. Cogió su mano y tiró de él hacia la habitación que le habían dado a Chizuko. Aún no habían llevado a la chica a la habitación, pero no tardarían mucho. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Tetsuya abrió la carpeta, la mitad encima de sus piernas, la otra mitad encima de las piernas de Yuki.

— Al final… ¿qué has hecho? —Yuki lo miró preocupada.

— Ser yo mismo —susurró él sonriendo hacia ella y acariciándole el pelo.

Yuki sonrió ampliamente. Los dos bajaron la mirada hacia la carpeta y empezaron a leer mientras comían lentamente. Media hora más tarde, llevaron a Chizuko a la habitación. Le habían hecho alguna prueba por encima y le dijeron a Yuki que de momento hasta la mañana siguiente no podían hacer más. Los dos suspiraron y se despidieron del doctor. Se quedaron sentados apoyados el uno en el otro y finalmente se durmieron.

* * *

jejejejeje bueno, un detalle a añadir. Esta canción habla del desconocido y ya muerto hermano de Tiger y Lion: Hideki Tora.

¡Hasta aquí un capítulo! El siguiente será: 'Drake y Christopher' (empieza la batalla jejejejeje)


	16. Drake y Christopher

¡Y aquí el otro capítulo!

11 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Drake y Christopher_**

 _Unos días más tarde_

Dieron dos golpes en la puerta y Asami abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital, en la que Mamoru aún estaba ingresado.

— Hola —Chizuko sonrió levantando una mano. Detrás de ella, Himitsu, Yuki y Tetsuya.

— Hola, pasad —Asami se apartó y entraron todos.

— Hola Chizuko, ¿qué tal estás? —Mamoru levantó la mano al aire y ella se acercó corriendo para chocársela.

— Menudo par —suspiró Yuki—. Ya podríais haberos puesto de acuerdo.

— Claro que sí, y que nos pusieran en la misma habitación ya de paso —Mamoru sonrió hacia Chizuko y ella se rió.

— Bueno, traigo un informe curioso que os va a enojar a los dos —Tetsuya miró hacia Mamoru—. Bueno de hecho solo a ti te va a enojar. Creo que a Asami más bien le hará reír.

— Oh, ¿qué ha pasado? —Asami se sentó de nuevo al lado de la cama de Mamoru.

— Te han juntado con mi novio —susurró Chizuko sentándose al sofá.

— ¿Tienes novio? —preguntaron Asami y Mamoru a la vez mirándola.

Ella rodó los ojos pensando en la respuesta que le tenía que dar. Himitsu se echó a reír cogiendo la revista que Tetsuya llevaba en la mano y alargándola hacia Asami.

— Vaya, pero si sabes reír —dijo Mamoru mirándolo de reojo.

— No molestes —se quejó Asami desdoblando la revista y observando la portada—. Oh, vaya… ahora viene cuando me arrepiento de haberte engañado con otro y todo esto, ¿no? —Mamoru cogió la revista de las manos de Asami y observó con atención. En la portada, estaba Asami siendo rodeada por Himitsu delante de la puerta del hospital. Con letras grandes y blancas, debajo de la foto, estaba escrita la palabra: 'los detectives no saben investigar a sus propias parejas'—. Bueno, buscaron algo de enganche, eso es cierto —se rió ella—. Al menos con ese título seguro que la mayoría de gente lo lee.

— ¿Entonces me engañas? —preguntó Mamoru mirando a Asami.

— Sí, no quería decirte, pero eso es lo que hago cada vez que salgo de aquí —Asami se rió y Mamoru chasqueó la lengua.

— Bueno, el interior es mejor aún —sonrió Tetsuya—. Hattori Mamoru ha desaparecido, así que técnicamente dicen que tú lo mataste.

— Debería de haber hecho esto antes de engañarte, hubiera sido más eficaz —Asami sonrió mirando hacia Chizuko mientras Mamoru abría la revista por la página—. Así que, ¿estáis saliendo?

— Me gusta el peligro —sonrió la gemela.

— Sí, precisamente a ti —se rió Asami mirando hacia Himitsu.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él desviando la mirada.

— Te lo tenías bien calladito —dijo Asami.

— Por favor —Mamoru se quejó y todos lo miraron—. Han planeado muchas maneras de matarme y ninguna sería factible.

Asami cogió la revista de las manos del chico y observó la página con rapidez. Se echó a reír.

— Drogarte y ahogarte en un río, hubiera sido más eficaz darte el veneno de Sherry —Asami rodó los ojos—. Abandonarte en el desierto, que creo que no existe en este país; tirarte desde un edificio alto, deberían de haber encontrado ya tu cadáver; golpearte hasta matarte, creo que sí, aún tengo tu cadáver pudriéndose en mi casa; y matarte con un ataque al corazón de… oh, por favor —Asami enrojeció—. ¡¿Estos no tienen vergüenza de decir estas tonterías en una revista que puedan ver niños?!

— Creo que no —se rió Tetsuya.

— ¿Sufrirías un ataque al corazón si te hiciera esto? —Asami sonrió mirando a Mamoru. Él la miró con una ceja arqueada—. Oh, cierto, pregunta tonta.

— Deja de decir chorradas, en serio, esta vez se han pasado —se quejó Mamoru.

— Tómatelo con calma, Mamoru —se rió Asami—. Esto significa que aún no saben que estás aquí. Es bueno, que no te hayan descubierto aún.

— Me gustaría saber si realmente tienen a un asesino entre los que escriben estas tonterías —Mamoru sonrió—. Quizás deberíamos de darle una advertencia antes de que se ponga a matar a alguien.

— Odias la prensa rosa —suspiró Asami mordiéndose el labio.

— Por supuesto, solo hacen que decir tonterías.

— Seguid leyendo, la historia mejora cada vez más —Yuki sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Aún hay más? —Asami giró la página llena de fotos de ella, durante la última semana—. Me han estado siguiendo.

— Sí, y en todas salimos los dos juntos, no sé como lo han hecho, pero ahora vas a ser un objetivo de Dark, seguro —suspiró Himitsu encogiéndose de hombros.

— Si que hemos pasado tiempo juntos tú y yo —se rió Asami bajando la revista para que Mamoru pudiera ver—. La página de fans de Hattori Mamoru quiere explicaciones de lo que ha pasado con el detective. Nadie da explicaciones de lo que le ha pasado al joven adolescente, ni siquiera su familia. Qué irresponsable es tu familia.

Mamoru se rió pero paró en seguida por el dolor.

— No puedo creer que mi padre se lo haya callado —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. Ese hombre cada día me sorprende más.

— Yo no puedo creerme que tus fans no me hayan atacado aún —se rió Asami—. O al menos que me hayan seguido hasta aquí, algún día.

— Pasad la última página —suspiró Chizuko—. Esa es la mejor.

— Ay… —Asami suspiró asustada. Cuando la chica decía que algo era mejor, ella siempre discrepaba al respecto. Mamoru pasó la página. Donde se mostraba una fotografía de los fans de Mamoru en la universidad, interrogando a la gente de allí—. Ni siquiera en la universidad se sabe dónde está Hattori Mamoru. Los fans del detective empiezan a desesperarse, ya que en su página web, ni siquiera la creadora de la página y amiga del detective da respuesta alguna. Aunque en la universidad tampoco hay nadie que de respuestas.

— Genial, ni siquiera Chieko ha hablado —Mamoru miró a Asami—. Deberías de decir algo al respecto.

— Lo único que haría ahora mismo sería confesar tu muerte, genio —sonrió Asami—. A no ser que quieras la visita de todos tus fans en el hospital.

— ¿No lo estarás diciendo en serio, verdad? —Mamoru miró a la chica con desconcierto—. ¿Es en serio?

— Por supuesto que sí, yo doy fe de eso —se rió Tetsuya.

Mamoru rodó los ojos y suspiró.

— Se nota que nunca has estado al hospital siendo famoso —se rió Asami—. Aquí nosotros dos tenemos unas experiencias suculentas para enseñarte. Además, también tus enemigos aprovechan el momento —se rió la chica.

— Sí, esa vez fue realmente divertida —Tetsuya se rió con incomodidad.

— Sí, muy divertida —dijo Asami con voz de ser completamente lo contrario.

— No me lo puedo creer —Mamoru se cubrió la cabeza con el cojín—. No puede ser verdad.

Una semana después

— ¿Lo tienes todo Mamoru? —preguntó Kazuha.

— Sí —respondió él mientras Heiji le ayudaba a sentarse en la silla de ruedas—. ¿Pero en serio es necesario lo de la silla de ruedas? —preguntó el chico mirando a la enfermera.

— Lo siento, necesitas descanso, así que tenemos la obligación de acompañarte hasta la puerta con la silla —susurró la enfermera.

— Sí, claro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Asami sonriendo—. ¿Mamoru-kun tiene vergüenza de que le vean así?

— Claro que no —se quejó él desviando la mirada—. Es incómodo.

Asami se rió. Salieron de la habitación siguiendo a la enfermera que llevaba al chico en la silla. Entraron al ascensor y Asami dudó el entrar, pero Mamoru en seguida alargó la mano hacia ella y la chica entró cogiéndolo. En cuanto llegaron cerca de la puerta del vestíbulo, la enfermera se paró y Mamoru se levantó de la silla. Se apoyó en Asami unos segundos.

— ¿Duele? —dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

Él negó con la cabeza, la besó en la mejilla y se apartó.

— Era una excusa —sonrió.

— Sí, claro —Asami se rió.

— Tengo prohibido reír, prescripción médica —sonrió el chico—. Así que aléjate de mí.

Asami lo miró con cara de cansancio.

— ¿En serio vamos a entrar en este tema?

— Cierto, déjalo. Fui yo el que sacó el tema el otro día —sonrió Mamoru—. Y aún no entiendo como ninguno de esos preguntó nada.

— Bueno, vamos chicos —Heiji suspiró largamente colgándose la mochila con las cosas de Mamoru en la espalda—. Tenemos ahora mismo un rato para llegar hasta el coche.

— Me supongo eso —se rió Asami.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Mamoru.

— ¿Te olvidaste la revista ya? —el chico negó con la cabeza—. Los periodistas están aquí delante.

— Oh, y supongo que tu… —Mamoru la señaló unos segundos y Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás segura?

— Completamente.

— ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Kazuha empezando a andar hacia la puerta.

— De algo de lo que no me voy a arrepentir —Asami sonrió y Mamoru la cogió de la mano de nuevo.

— Lo sigo viendo completamente absurdo.

— Lo sé, pero ahora tienes un problema —Asami sonrió con malicia—. Si me llevas la contraria puedo usar solo mi dedo para dejarte un poco… inválido.

Mamoru cerró los ojos evitando reírse.

— Por favor, sigue haciendo películas te sale de maravilla.

— Lo sé —Asami exageró su risa para hacerla malvada y Mamoru la miró con atención—. Anda vamos.

— Oye, te deberían de dar el papel de mala algún día, eso lo haces mejor aún —sonrió Mamoru.

— A no ser que gane en las peleas, el malo no pueden dármelo —respondió Asami mientras todos salían de allí.

— ¿Lucháis de verdad? —preguntó Kazuha.

— ¿Cómo van a hacer eso? —preguntó Heiji—. Eres idiota, en serio.

— Disculpa, señor sabelotodo, pero alguien aquí no tiene ni idea de cómo funciona esto.

— Alguna vez hemos tenido que hacerlo real, pero siempre es todo planeado —se rió Asami—. Evitar daños a los actores para poder ahorrar en maquillaje si no es necesario —informó.

— Ah, lo de ahorrar últimamente se oye a todas partes.

— Cosa que tú no haces —dijeron Heiji y Mamoru a la vez, llevándose una mirada asesina por parte de Kazuha.

— Os hará la comida Shizuka-san a partir de ahora —Asami se rió mientras Kazuha sonreía satisfecha.

En cuanto empezaron a bajar los periodistas se acumularon bajo las escaleras, completamente sorprendidos. Mamoru apretó la mano de Asami con firmeza. La chica bajó la mirada pensando en lo que iba a hacer en esos momentos.

— ¿Podéis avanzaros, por favor? —pidió Mamoru en un susurro hacia sus padres.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Heiji.

— Por favor —Heiji y Kazuha se miraron unos segundos y luego afirmaron con la cabeza hacia su hijo.

— Tenemos el coche parado aquí delante, así que… —Heiji sonrió y luego miró preocupado hacia Asami.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y el matrimonio Hattori se abrió paso entre la gente para irse hacia el coche. Mamoru se quedó parado encima del último escalón. Y todos los micrófonos se centraron en él. Mamoru miró hacia Asami y sonrió. Luego se giró hacia las cámaras. Como siempre, los periodistas empezaron a hablar todos a la vez.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste? —preguntó uno.

— ¿Se sabe algo de las víctimas del derrumbe? —preguntó otro.

— ¿Por qué estáis al hospital? —preguntó una mujer.

Mamoru abrió la boca y todos callaron al acto.

— Yo fui una de las últimas personas rescatadas del centro comercial —Mamoru suspiró—. Deberíais de estar esperando noticias de la policía y no manteneros aquí delante —se quejó—. La privacidad de los pacientes es lo que a vosotros os da completamente igual, por lo que veo.

— ¿Fuiste una víctima? —preguntó la mujer.

— Y Asami también lo ha sido —añadió Mamoru mirándola.

Todas las cámaras y los micrófonos se pusieron en Asami, que estaba un escalón por encima de él. Asami lo miró sonriendo tristemente y se reverencio hacia las cámaras.

— Pido perdón a todas las víctimas de lo que ha pasado en ese lugar —susurró sin levantarse—. Me pincharon mi teléfono móvil y se enteraron de que ese día yo iba a ir allí. Pusieron una bomba que tenía que haber ido dirigida a mí y de la que yo no tuve conocimiento hasta tres días después del atentado. Pido realmente disculpas a todos por lo que ha pasado —Asami se puso recta de nuevo y miró hacia el coche. Kazuha y Heiji la miraban desconcertados desde allí, claramente la habían oído.

— ¿Una bomba?

— Desde que volví aquí, he estado recibiendo amenazas en contra de mi familia y mis amigos, de un teléfono desconocido. Esta vez el teléfono me llamó y me comunicó lo que tenía que decir. Amenazó de nuevo en matar a gente si decía algo, pero creo que esta vez se ha pasado, así que dejo esto en manos de la policía —Asami cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Luego volvió a abrirlos y se fijó en una sola cámara—. Debido a este suceso, he decidido renunciar a mi carrera como detective. Pido disculpas de nuevo por todo lo que ha pasado —luego bajó la mirada de nuevo.

Mamoru se abrió paso entre los periodistas y tiró de ella con firmeza. Los periodistas empezaron a hacer preguntas de nuevo, mientras los seguían hacia el coche, pero ninguno de los dos respondió nada. En cuanto llegaron al coche, Asami se soltó de Mamoru y él sonrió.

— Sube vamos.

— Pero… —antes de que Asami pudiera decir más, una mujer que se había abierto paso entre las cámaras, que no dejaban de preguntar, les cogió las manos a los dos—. ¿Qué…?

— Chicos muchas gracias —susurró la mujer moviendo sus manos mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento. Todos los periodistas se callaron—. Salvasteis a mi hijo, no os podré estar nunca suficientemente agradecida.

— ¿Usted es la madre de Hiroki? —preguntó Mamoru.

La mujer afirmó con la cabeza sin levantarla mientras sollozaba.

— ¿El niño que mantuviste con vida? —preguntó Asami mirándolo.

— Y que tú salvaste conmigo —sonrió Mamoru afirmando con la cabeza.

— De verdad os debo todo.

— Señora, por favor, levante la cabeza —susurró Asami—. Soy yo quién debería de arrodillarse ante usted —Asami cogió a la mujer por los hombros mirándola con tristeza.

— Nosotros solo hicimos nuestro trabajo en una situación de emergencia, señora —sonrió Mamoru—. Lo único que pudimos hacer entonces.

— Pero… —dijo la madre. Asami tiró de ella para levantarla.

— Siento que haya pasado esto —Asami inclinó levemente la cabeza mientras la mujer se ponía recta y la miraba—. ¿Cómo está Hiroki-kun?

— Un poco resfriado, pero todas sus heridas ya sanaron —susurró la mujer.

— Que alivio, me alegro que no haya sido nada más grave —Asami sonrió fugazmente. Mamoru la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella para que subiera al coche.

— Tenemos que irnos —susurró Mamoru—. No vuelva a soltar a su hijo, señora. Cuide bien de él —hizo una sonrisa triste mientras Asami abría la puerta y subía al coche. Los periodistas volvieron a gritar haciendo preguntas mientras Mamoru seguía a la chica. Finalmente Kazuha y Heiji también subieron y el moreno arrancó el coche.

El viaje en el coche, fue extrañamente silencioso. Mamoru cogió de nuevo la mano de Asami que había cerrado los ojos con cansancio. Ella ni se molestó en sonreír, no podía hacerlo. En cuanto llegaron a la casa de los Hattori, Mamoru bajó y se esperó a que Asami saliera. Ella lo siguió sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Kazuha los observó con tristeza mientras entraban dentro de la casa. Mamoru se fue directo a su habitación y Asami lo siguió, como si de un fantasma se tratara, en silencio absoluto, como si ella no estuviera allí. Mamoru entró en la habitación y esperó a que ella entrara para cerrar la puerta. Entonces, la abrazó con fuerza. Ella ni siquiera le devolvió el abrazo. Acababa de sentenciar su vida.

— No va a pasar nada, ya verás —susurró Mamoru—. Yo te apoyo en todo Asami. No va a pasar nada.

— ¿Conseguirá hacerme daño quién quiera que sea? —preguntó ella con una voz que a Mamoru le pareció lejana.

— No le permitiré que lo haga, Asami —Mamoru se apartó de ella y la besó en la frente—. Sabes que no lo permitiré.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con Yoh? —la chica bajó la mirada—. Le tiene miedo a las cámaras, él…

— Sabe protegerse a sí mismo —Mamoru sonrió—. Te aseguro que lo sabe hacer.

Asami suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza mientras notaba su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo ignoró por completo, mientras Mamoru se iba a sentar en la cama y tiraba de ella para que se sentara a su lado. Mamoru se sentó con los pies encima de la cama y se quedó mirando la espalda de la chica.

— Deberías de tumbarte a descansar —susurró la chica evitando mirarlo.

Mamoru sonrió fugazmente.

— No puedo descansar —susurró apartando el pelo desordenado de la chica que estaba encima de sus hombros hacia la espalda de ella, para poder ver aunque fuera un lado de su rostro.

— Déjate de tonterías, tienes que descansar, Mamoru —susurró Asami mirándolo.

— No lo haré —el chico negó apenado con la cabeza. Ella lo miró intrigado—. Necesito que alguien se tumbe conmigo. No quiero estar más solo.

Asami arqueó una ceja. No podía ser que él estuviera diciendo eso. Rodó los ojos levemente y Mamoru se puso a la punta de la cama para que ella se pusiera entre él y la pared. Asami se puso al lugar y se tumbó de lado dejando el sitio que quedaba para él. Mamoru se tumbó y ella puso su mano rodeando su cintura.

— No te arrepientas. Hiciste lo que debías —el chico la miró sonriendo y ella sonrió levemente. No podría perdonarse jamás lo que había pasado—. Yo te perdono todo —ella afirmó con la cabeza. Como siempre le leía lo que pensaba.

— Descansa.

— Está bien —dijo Mamoru cerrando los ojos.

Asami lo miró a su rostro. Estaba pálido aún. Estar sentado no le ayudaba a recuperarse, tampoco andar. Se pasaría el resto de la semana tumbado en la cama y no podría ayudarla. El chico estaba tan cansado que se durmió en seguida y ella lo notó en el cambio de su respiración. Sonrió tristemente sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos cerrados. Por alguna razón no quería dejar de mirarlos. Al cabo de un rato, y poco después de escuchar el teléfono de la casa llamando, Kazuha llamó levemente a la puerta y entró. Asami miró a la mujer que le hizo señas para que fuera con ella. Se levantó lentamente de la cama y pasó por encima del chico sin ni siquiera rozarlo. Luego se fue con Kazuha que cerró la puerta cuidadosamente cuando ella la cruzó.

— Tu padre quiere hablar contigo —susurró Kazuha señalando el teléfono.

Asami había ignorado su teléfono las últimas cuatro horas, así que no era de extrañar que el hombre hubiera tenido que localizarla por otros métodos. Cogió el auricular que estaba colocado en una pequeña mesita al lado del aparato y se lo puso al oído.

— Hola papá —susurró Asami casi sin voz.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shinichi en un suspiro largo. Ella solo hizo un pequeño ruido de confirmación.

— Lo siento, se me ha pasado el tiempo, en seguida…

— No vengas —la interrumpió Shinichi—. Por favor, no lo hagas. He hablado con Kazuha y dice que no hay problema con que te quedes con ellos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia aparezcas por aquí, ¿vale?

— ¿Os he traído problemas de nuevo, papá? —suspiró Asami sin nada de ánimos en su voz.

— No es eso —respondió él medio riendo—. Pero no quiero que vivas esto tampoco. Ahora mismo los periodistas se han vuelto locos, por lo que has hecho.

— Esto… papá, yo…

— ¿Te ha costado tomar esa decisión?

— Un poco, quizás…

— Asami no te preocupes, conseguiremos cogerlo, ya verás —Shinichi sonrió y ella pudo, de algún modo, ver esa sonrisa—. Aunque… has dado información a los periodistas acerca de un caso en marcha y eso podría hacerme venir a detenerte —Shinichi se rió a carcajadas e hizo que a Asami se le escapara una sonrisa parecida casi a una pequeña risa.

— Estoy convencida de que tú me meterías a la cárcel por eso, ¿no es cierto?

— Por supuesto que…

— Nos conocemos papá —se rió Asami.

— Bueno, alégrate de que tu madre y tu abuela intentarían sacarte siendo tus abogadas. Aparte de que tu otra abuela me mataría.

— Suerte tengo de ellas, entonces —Asami suspiró después de hablar.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre ellos dos.

— No les lleves problemas, ¿vale? —susurró Shinichi—. O tu madre me mata.

— Lo siento, papá, no pensé en que pudiera complicarse tanto.

— Ah, por cierto, han venido Tetsuya y los demás, ahora tengo que apartarlos de la verja. Seguramente vendrán hacia aquí en seguida.

— Está bien —Asami suspiró—. Seguro que si lo han visto ahora mismo estarán todos echando humo.

— Poco les ha faltado, al menos a los Kuroba —Shinichi se rió—. Tendrías que haber visto cuando casi muerden a uno en la mano. Suerte que Tetsuya les conoce lo suficiente —Asami se rió levemente—. No te preocupes por nada, ¿vale? En cuanto estemos seguros podrás volver. Te quiero, pequeña.

— Y yo a ti, papá. Nos vemos —colgó el auricular y entonces soltó el aire con cansancio. Se quedó mirando su mano, cogida aún al aparato, hasta que las manos de Mamoru la rodearon por la cintura con fuerza—. ¿Qué?

— No me abandones, por favor —susurró él a su oído.

— No seas tonto, ¿se puede saber qué haces fuera de la cama? —Asami intentó girarse, pero él la cogía con tanta fuerza que solo pudo girar su cabeza para mirarlo—. Deberías de estar descansando.

— Lo sé —Mamoru acarició con dos dedos el cuello de la chica—. Pero es que se fue mi almohada.

— ¿Disculpa? —Asami lo miró confundida mientras él soltaba un poco el agarre y Asami se giraba del todo para verlo sonreír—. ¿En qué momento he sido yo tu almohada?

— Siempre —él no dejó esa sonrisa—. ¿Tienes que irte?

— No, se queda hasta que se solucione otro problema —susurró Kazuha saliendo del comedor.

— ¡Bien! —Mamoru se abrazó a ella con fuerza, de nuevo.

— Se te hace feliz con nada —susurró Asami en su oído y sonriendo.

— Esa es mi frase —se quejó él apartándose de ella.

— Sí, pero la aprovecho cuando me toca decirla a mí —respondió ella. Luego miró hacia Kazuha—. Lo siento si os llevo problemas a vosotros ahora.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la madre—. Necesitamos a alguien que nos entretenga al niño.

— ¿Cómo? —Asami la miró sorprendida mientras Mamoru la fulminaba con la mirada. Kazuha se rió.

— Alguien debe de entretenerlo, sino nos causaría más problemas él —Kazuha miró a Mamoru sonriendo y subió por las escaleras.

— ¿Ahora tengo que entretenerte? —preguntó Asami sonriendo.

— ¡Sí! —Mamoru sonrió de manera infantil y puso la voz chillona de un niño pequeño. La cogió de las manos y se las movió con rapidez—. ¡Entretenme! ¡Entretenme!

Asami se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que Mamoru.

Shinichi salió de la casa con un suspiro y observó detrás de la verja cerrada. Los gritos de la gente en contra de Asami se podían escuchar con claridad. Habían llegado pronto las fans de Mamoru envidiosas de su relación para dar su desaprobación en lo que había sucedido. La espalda de Tetsuya estaba apoyada en la verja. El chico llevaba una chaqueta negra hasta los pies, sin mangas y con la capucha cubriendo su pelo. Debajo de la chaqueta, llevaba un jersey de manga larga de color beige. El chico estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba con enfado a la gente que se había reunido para hacerle daño a la chica. Se acercó Himitsu a él, que le susurró algo al oído. Llevaba la misma chaqueta que Tetsuya, pero el jersey que llevaba debajo era de color marrón. También cubría su pelo con la capucha y mantenía sus brazos cruzados. Shinichi no quiso preguntar si era cosa de familia, de gustos y manías o simplemente habían decidido por una vez ir como hermanos. Se acercó a ellos y el chico del pelo azul lo miró y llamó la atención de Tetsuya. Los dos se quedaron mirando al padre.

— Está con él —susurró Shinichi con un hilo de voz para que nadie les pudiera escuchar. Tetsuya afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió—. Tranquilo, voy a ir a casa de mis padres ahora, necesito un poco de tranquilidad y aquí es imposible —se rió.

— ¿Y Yoh? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Estaba con sus abuelos, así que les he pedido que se queden con él, no habrá problema —Shinichi miró al chico—. El único que tienes problema eres tú.

— No hay problema con eso —Tetsuya sonrió mirándolo—. Se viene a mi casa. Chicos… —se giró a su lado a un lugar que no podía ver el padre Kudo y descruzó sus brazos para tocar a Akira—. Tenemos que irnos.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y se abrieron paso entre la multitud para salir de allí. Los hermanos Kyogoku, los hermanos Kuroba, las hermanas Shiroma, Takamina Natsumi, Asahara Aiko, Anzai Makoto, Irie Renzo y Hakuba Sara, siguieron a Himitsu y a Tetsuya. En cuanto salieron de la multitud, todos echaron a correr y en pocos minutos llegaron a la casa Hattori. Llamaron al timbre y Kazuha les abrió la puerta.

— Vaya, me alegro de que siempre vayáis en grupo, así al menos con abrir la puerta una vez hay suficiente —la mujer se apartó para dejarlos entrar con una sonrisa.

— Lo sentimos, teníamos que venir como fuera —susurró Chieko.

Todos fueron hacia el comedor y Kazuha les indicó que esperaran allí. Se fue a la habitación de Mamoru.

— Chicos tenéis visita —susurró Kazuha al abrir la puerta.

Asami se levantó de la silla que había en la habitación, bajando los pies de encima de la cama del chico, y dónde él estaba tumbado. Mamoru también se levantó y la siguió hacia el comedor. Chieko se abrazó a Asami sin dar tiempo a la chica a ver quién era.

— La mitad de vosotros ni siquiera habéis venido a vernos al hospital, qué amables de vuestra parte no ser agobiantes —sonrió Mamoru sentándose en una silla—. ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

— No te lo tomes a mal, hemos venido por ella, no por ti —sonrió Sara.

— No, no me lo tomo a mal, pero estás en mi casa así que puedo echarte cuando quiera —Mamoru sonrió con malicia mientras Chieko se apartaba de Asami.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la hija de los Kyogoku.

— Sí, por supuesto —Asami frunció el ceño y miró hacia Takamina, que suspiró con alivio—. ¿De qué no me he enterado esta vez?

— Nada —se apresuraron a decir Chieko y Sara.

Asami arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no queréis decirlo? Terminaré enterándome igualmente.

— Bueno, esta vez es mejor que sigas ignorante —susurró Tetsuya—. Por cierto… —señaló por encima de su hombro hacia Renzo.

— Tienes a mi padre un poco enfadado —añadió Irie—. No puede aceptar tu dimisión y dice que lo siente en el alma.

— Aunque él no la acepte, yo dejaré de aceptar misiones —se rió Asami. Mamoru sonrió mirándola—. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer más después de esto.

.

 _Por la noche_

Asami se despertó con un ruido inusual. Miró hacia Mamoru. El chico se movía incómodo entre sueños y respiraba con irregularidad. La chica se incorporó de la cama y lo miró. Él seguía durmiendo, pero estaba realmente respirando mal.

— Mamoru —le puso una mano encima de la barriga y lo movió para despertarlo—. Mamoru despierta, por favor —él abrió los ojos con pesadez—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? —el chico afirmó con la cabeza.

— No puedo… respirar…

— Ya lo veo —Asami sonrió—. Voy a buscarte el calmante, ¿vale? —pasó por encima de él, pero Mamoru la cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera poner un pie al suelo.

— Estoy bien… se me pasará…

— Ni lo sueñes —Asami bajó de la cama y miró por la ventana unos segundos. A fuera estaba lloviendo con fuerza. Había una tormenta en la que se podía ver a veces el jardín, en medio de la oscuridad y gracias a los relámpagos. Salió de la habitación y se fue hacia la cocina sin abrir las luces. Podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, ya que sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a ella. Abrió el armario el cual Asami había visto que Kazuha guardaba siempre los medicamentos y sacó el de Mamoru. Luego cogió un vaso de otro armario y lo llenó de agua. Volvió a la habitación y miró a Mamoru. Había cerrado los ojos de nuevo—. Mamoru —susurró arrodillándose al suelo. Él la miró con cansancio—. Toma —le dio el vaso para que lo aguantara y entonces, se levantó y le ayudó a incorporarse dándole el medicamento—. Pronto estarás bien, ya verás —Asami sonrió mientras se sentaba detrás de él. Le acarició la espalda levemente haciéndole sonreír. El chico se tomó la medicina y le devolvió el vaso a Asami.

— ¿Cómo… hemos… llegado a… este punto? —Mamoru tenía que hablar a trozos.

— Algún día tenías que necesitar de mí —se rió Asami dejando el vaso al suelo—. Si no esto se volvía realmente aburrido.

— Sí, claro —un relámpago iluminó la habitación mientras Asami se levantaba para que Mamoru se pudiera tumbar. La chica ahogó un grito haciendo que Mamoru la mirara. El suelo se había iluminado con la sombra de una figura. Levantó la vista hacia la ventana y se la quedó mirando. Había alguien, con una capucha tapándole la cabeza, que se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica. Mamoru se levantó como pudo y se quedó mirando también por la ventana. El trueno retumbó por la habitación haciendo que Asami se tapara los oídos y cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Mamoru se acercó a ella—. ¿Estás bien? —Asami negó con la cabeza y él volvió la vista hacia la ventana de nuevo. El chico sonrió bajo la capucha mientras otro relámpago iluminaba todo de nuevo. Mamoru se estremeció al ver la cara del joven. La llevaba llena de cicatrices y su sonrisa parecía una mueca debido a esas marcas. Pero lo que realmente le hizo estremecer era que conocía a ese tipo. Sin saber quién era, de algún modo, él le conocía. El encapuchado salió corriendo de allí bajo la lluvia. Mamoru volvió a mirar a Asami—. ¿Ahora… te dan miedo… los truenos? —la abrazó con fuerza notando que ella temblaba, mientras él seguía intentando respirar con normalidad. La chica negó con la cabeza—. Entonces… ¿qué te ocurre?

— No lo sé —Asami se agarró a él con fuerza—. Tengo miedo. No lo entiendo.

— Se ha ido, Asami —Mamoru sonrió apartándose. Se sentó en la cama y observó a la chica que abría los ojos con lentitud y lo miraba—. Ven —estiró la mano hacia ella—. Tengo que empezar… a acostumbrarme a cerrar… las persianas de vez… en cuando.

Asami sonrió y se sentó a su lado cogiendo su mano. Escucharon el teléfono de Asami vibrar encima del escritorio de la habitación. La chica se acercó a la mesa y cogió el aparato para volver a sentarse al lado de Mamoru. El chico le cogió el teléfono de las manos y lo abrió. Un mensaje corto, pero con las palabras exactas que ella no quería ver. 'Mañana a la fuente de la plaza de Beika a las 10. No llegues tarde'.

.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

— Veo que tu novio ya está bien —sonrió Black con una mirada penetrante.

— Sí, y no gracias a ti, por cierto —respondió Asami—. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo libre, no?

— Estoy esperando a alguien, y te aconsejo que te vayas antes de que llegue —sonrió él.

— ¿De qué os conocéis? —preguntó Mamoru mirando la gente que pasaba en la plaza alrededor de la fuente, con cara aburrida.

— Este es el que te dije que besó a Yui mientras tú estabas bajo la ruina —Asami lo señaló.

— Oh, gracias por salvar a mi novia —Mamoru le alargó la mano y Black se la estrechó.

— No hay de qué —respondió el otro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia hacia Asami.

Ella fulminó con la mirada al hijo Hattori y este se encogió de hombros.

— Te salvó la vida, le estoy agradecido —dijo él cuando se soltaron de las manos.

— ¡Christopher! —un grito sonó por toda la plaza haciendo que toda la gente observara el lugar.

— Será posible, no tengo tiempo para este ahora —Black se levantó del muro de la fuente y se puso delante de Asami mientras veían que la gente se apartaba para dejar paso a un joven.

El chico levantaba una shinai y tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio por encima de sus hombros. Por extraño que pareciera, llevaba una cara enojada, pero Asami pensó que esa mirada la estaba tranquilizando y no le daba para nada miedo. En su oreja izquierda, brillaba un pequeño pendiente de color plateado. Llevaba un kimono de color azul marino en perfecto estado. Mamoru miró a Asami con el ceño fruncido, esperando que ella le devolviera la mirada de 'un loco más del montón', pero la chica se había ruborizado un poco y parecía no querer quitarle los ojos de encima. Mamoru fulminó con la mirada al chico.

— Sí, huelo tu peste de lejos, Christopher —el chico hablaba con un poco de acento extranjero—. Sabía que estabas aquí.

— Claro que sabías que estaba aquí, si te dije que vendría a Japón para buscar a alguien —respondió Black.

— Maldito. ¡Huiste de nuestro combate! —el joven lo apuntó con la shinai.

— Me caí por un desnivel hacia un río con una corriente fuerte —respondió Christopher—. Se me llevó la corriente.

— ¡Excusas! —gritó el joven—. ¡También se te llevó hacia Japón este río, ¿verdad?! ¡Esperé delante de tu casa una semana entera!

— Una semana más tarde estaba en mi casa y una semana después era el límite que te dije de irme —Black se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Lo hiciste expresamente! ¡Me diste un plano equivocado! —el chico gritó zarandeando la shinai—. ¡Lo hiciste para huir!

— ¡¿En qué me convenía a mí que te equivocases de lugar?! —preguntó Black enfadándose—. Además, ¿vives a tres manzanas de la mía y aún sigues sin acordarte como llegar? Esto es absurdo.

— Llevo sin volver a mi casa un año —se quejó él—. Persiguiéndote, ¡comadreja!

— ¡¿Comadreja?! —estaba claro que eso era un insulto que Black no aceptaba—. ¡¿A quién llamas comadreja, pulpo asqueroso!?

— ¡A ti comadreja! —se rió el otro.

— ¡Drake estás muerto! —Black se abalanzó encima de él con el puño alzado y Drake lo esquivó con rapidez poniéndose la espada encima del hombro.

Asami pensó que la shinai era algo que llevaba pero que nunca usaba, por la manera en que el chico se movía.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo? —preguntó Mamoru acercándose a ella.

— No lo sé —respondió ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

— ¿Y por qué no dejas de mirarlo? —preguntó él.

— ¿El qué? —Asami miró al chico.

Se había cruzado de hombros y mantenía una cara de enfado. Ella se rió.

— ¿Estás celoso porque lo estoy mirando? —preguntó Asami.

— Estás prácticamente babeando por él —respondió Mamoru.

Asami rodó los ojos.

— No me puedo creer que estemos manteniendo esta conversación tú y yo —se quejó la chica—. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no me puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto y en medio de la calle —Mamoru chasqueó la lengua—. Con este jaleo seguro no aparece, mejor vámonos.

La chica se giró y empezó a andar. Mamoru los miró un último momento, su pelea era muy curiosa de ver. Ninguno de los dos se había golpeado aún y los dos estaban atacando con toda su fuerza. Finalmente se giró y siguió a Asami.

— Entonces, ¿puedo saber el motivo por el que lo mirabas con esa intensidad? —preguntó Mamoru siguiendo el paso rápido de la chica a tres pasos detrás de ella.

— No te importa —respondió Asami sin aminorar la marcha.

— Oh, sí, sí que me importa —se quejó él—. Si realmente no te hubieras quedado con esa cara de interesada no me hubiera preocupado.

— A ver si ahora no podré mirar a ningún chico —se quejó ella parándose de golpe y encarándolo—. Creo que sigo teniendo libertad en eso, ¿no?

— ¿Disculpa? —Mamoru abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¿En qué momento te he prohibido yo algo?

— ¿Entonces por qué te interesa que lo mire o no lo mire? —preguntó Asami—. ¿Y en qué sentido crees que lo estaba mirando para decirme que babeaba por él?

— Tendría que haberte hecho una foto para que vieras como lo mirabas —se quejó Mamoru.

— Chicos, chicos, chicos… —Akira se puso al medio de los dos—. Estáis armando un jaleo peor que el que hay en la plaza, ¿se puede saber qué os ocurre?

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? —preguntó Asami girándose para irse, pero Mamoru la cogió del brazo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hizo quedarte mirando a ese chico? —el hijo Hattori habló en susurros.

— Te aseguro que no lo que pensaste —Asami se zafó de él y echó a correr.

— Espera. ¡Asami!

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Akira abrió los ojos como platos.

— Olvídalo —Mamoru volvió la vista hacia la plaza de nuevo.

Esos dos seguían peleando y la gente les observaba con curiosidad.

.

Asami se detuvo cuando estaba por llegar a su casa. Se apoyó a la pared y suspiró largamente distrayéndose con el cielo grisáceo que había en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba las palpitaciones de su corazón en su oído. Notaba arder sus ojos. ¿Por qué se había enojado ella ahora? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Cubrió su cara con sus manos para intentar tranquilizarse. Había echado a correr sin ni siquiera pensarlo y ahora estaba cerca de dónde su padre le había prohibido ir hasta nuevo aviso. Empezó a andar con lentitud hacia allí. Quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que sucedía, ya que nadie quería decirle. Cuando llegó en la esquina de la calle dónde estaba su casa, sacó la cabeza levemente, escuchando gritos que no podía entender. Delante de su casa había gente normal y corriente que gritaban hacia la casa. No hacía falta escucharlos, sabía que estaban gritando contra ella. También había algunos periodistas grabando la situación. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Asami echó a correr dirección contraria. Notaba que las lágrimas le caerían en cualquier momento. Esta vez no era odiado por alguna persona en concreto, esta vez, era odiada por mucha gente. No se paró hasta que no pudo avanzar más. Sin darse cuenta había llegado en dónde Mamoru la había besado por primera vez. Se dejó caer al suelo y se quedó observando el silencioso mar, mientras empezaba a llorar. No podía respirar. Le dolía el pecho. Esta vez no había nadie que la consolara con palabras bonitas o sonrisas que la hicieran calmar. Se cogió las rodillas con fuerza y se abrazó a ellas hundiendo su cabeza al medio. No entendía lo que sucedía, pero simplemente estaba sucediendo y… le dolía. Pasó el resto de la mañana llorando, completamente sola. Al cabo de un rato, se sentó en la punta y se quedó observando el mar mientras movía los pies al aire. Se sentía cansada y seguía ahogándose, pero no podía ir con nadie sin tener que contar lo sucedido con Mamoru, así que prefirió quedarse sentada en ese lugar. Se había olvidado su teléfono en la casa de Mamoru así que si alguien quería localizarla, tampoco hubiera podido. Había pasado el mediodía y ella ni siquiera tenía hambre. Se tumbó al suelo de madera y se quedó observando las nubes que pasaban por encima de su cabeza. Finalmente, sin darse cuenta se durmió…

.

Mamoru llevaba un buen rato corriendo. Le dolía demasiado el pecho, pero no podía parar de preocuparse por Asami. Se había ido de allí corriendo y cuando Mamoru consiguió llegar hasta su casa andando, se dio cuenta de que ella no había pasado por allí. En esos momentos solo estaba desesperado por encontrarla. Había probado de llamarla dos o tres veces, hasta que se acordó de que habían decidido dejar su teléfono en la casa Hattori para que no la pudiera localizar quién fuera que la estaba amenazando. Había estado más o menos tranquilo hasta la hora de comer. Cuando llamó Ran para hablar con ella, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Asami no estaba con nadie que pudiera protegerla. Salió de su casa andando deprisa, intentando encontrar sitios en donde pudiera estar, pero sus nervios le habían hecho correr al máximo conforme iba pasando la tarde. Ran, Shinichi, Kazuha y Heiji la estaban buscando, pero nadie sabía nada de ella. Como había pasado siempre cuando era pequeño, había terminado en el pequeño embarcadero de madera, justo cuando el sol ya casi se había ido. Se quedó mirando unos segundos el sol que molestaba sus ojos. Los apartó unos segundos mientras las luces le aparecían en los ojos forzando a que los cerrara unas cuantas veces. ¿En qué se estaba entreteniendo ahora? Movió su cabeza mientras notaba otro pequeño pinchazo en su pecho. Aguantó su respiración unos segundos y entonces soltó el aire poco a poco, parando en algunos momentos por el dolor. Fijó su vista al frente unos segundos más, evitando ver el sol.

— Asami… —la chica estaba allí, tumbada al suelo—. ¡Asami! —corrió en su último esfuerzo hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado. La cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó levemente—. ¡Asami abre los ojos! ¡Asami! —ella abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió al verlo, pero en seguida los volvió a cerrar. Se sentía tan cansada—. Asami… —Mamoru le tomó el pulso en el cuello y suspiró aliviado. Tenía el corazón un poco acelerado, pero estaba bien. La notó fría, estaba refrescando y ella vestía solo unos pantalones largos y una camiseta de tirantes. Se quitó la delgada chaqueta que llevaba y se la puso encima. Luego, pasó una pierna por encima de sus piernas y levantó su espalda del suelo, para abrazarla. Puso su otra pierna detrás de ella para asegurarse de que no podría hacerse daño. La abrazó con fuerza mientras la besaba en la frente, luego la miró— ¿Estás bien? —ella afirmó levemente con la cabeza—. Abre los ojos, por favor —pidió. Ella lo hizo y lo miró—. ¿Has estado llorando? —preguntó al verle los ojos rojos. Ella se removió incómoda mientras bajaba la mirada—. Has estado llorando sola. Genial. ¿Ha sido por mi culpa, verdad?

— No —susurró ella moviendo la cabeza y volviendo a mirarlo—. Es que… la gente me odia ahora. Sin darme cuenta me fui a mi casa y los vi…

— ¿Tú eres tonta? Por eso te dijimos que no fueras —Mamoru rodó los ojos cogiendo aire. Le dolía demasiado el pecho.

— Mamoru, ¿qué te ocurre? —Asami intentó levantarse, pero él la abrazó con más fuerza.

— No te preocupes.

— Pero…

— Todo está bien ahora, Asami —Mamoru sonrió y la besó de nuevo en la frente.

— ¿Has estado corriendo mientras me buscabas, verdad? —Asami le apartó el brazo para intentar levantarse—. ¿No es cierto?

— Todo está bien, he dicho —sonrió él mientras la volvía a abrazar—. Y ahora quédate quieta y déjame descansar.

Asami se abrazó a él. Otra cosa mal hecha que añadir a la lista. Se quedaron un rato así. El silencio era siempre una opción que tener en cuenta cuando ya se había dicho casi todo. Asami se agarró con fuerza a su jersey. Se sentía tan protegida en sus brazos.

— Mamoru…

— Lo siento —susurró él en una voz tan baja, que casi pareció que lo dijera la silenciosa brisa—. Lo estás pasando mal y yo comportándome como un idiota celoso.

— Así es Mamoru-kun —Asami sonrió y él se apartó para mirarla, haciendo que ella se riera. Realmente ese era el carácter del chico—. Así es Mamoru-kun —repitió.

— Pero esta vez debería de haberme callado —Mamoru cerró los ojos unos segundos y notó a Asami removerse entre sus brazos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Asami se había acercado tanto a él que podía notar su respiración en sus labios.

— Tenemos que volver —Asami lo besó en la mejilla—. Tú deberías de estar descansando.

— Estoy bien, de verdad —susurró él.

— Oye, no sé leer la mente y aun habiendo dejado lo de detective me acuerdo de todas las teorías —Asami le acarició la mejilla levemente—. Así que puedo saber cuándo te duele algo. Estás muy pálido ahora mismo.

— Está bien.

.

 _Al cabo de tres días_

Mamoru la cogió de la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Asami miró al chico sin entender. Seguían un poco enfadados entre ellos y aún así el chico tenía repentinos ataques de cariño hacia ella. Frunció el ceño. No iba a ceder si era eso lo que quería.

— Así que tú eres Kudo Asami, ¿uh? —una voz joven y grave la hizo parar y soltarse del chico.

Asami se giró para ver el motivo por el que Mamoru la había cogido. El chico de pelo rubio hasta los hombros que había hecho que ellos dos se pelearan, estaba apoyado a una pared, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa satisfactoria en su cara.

— Eres más bonita de lo que imaginaba —sonrió amablemente alargando su mano—. Me llamo Drake.

Asami miró la mano del chico y luego lo miró a los ojos mientras se ponía las manos a la espalda. Tampoco iba a buscar más problemas con Mamoru.

— Ahá —Asami se giró para irse, pero el chico se echó a reír haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Cogiste esta genialidad de tu hermana, seguro —sonrió él ampliamente.

— Así que conoces a mi hermana —suspiró ella—. ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

— ¿Puedes llevarme con Yui? —sonrió él—. Me he perdido y sigo sin comprender la disposición de esta ciudad. Además de que tu hermana ni siquiera me coge el teléfono, supongo que Shouta-kun no la dejará hacerlo.

— Tengo prisa —respondió Asami iniciando el paso.

— Eres mucho más cruel que yo a tu edad —se quejó Drake siguiéndola—. Oye, tengo que hablar con tu hermana, por favor.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Asami parándose y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

— Porque sé que ella sabe dónde está mi madre, y Shinichi-ojiichan me dijo que hablase con ella —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros muy cerca de ella mientras Asami buscaba con la mirada a Mamoru.

El chico Hattori estaba a unos metros detrás de ellos dos observándolos con las manos en los bolsillos. Asami se acercó a él mientras rodaba los ojos.

— Si quieres encontrarla tú mismo. Mi hermana dejó el FBI hace tiempo —Asami sonrió fríamente mientras empujaba a Mamoru para seguir el camino.

— Chica, que yo te aguanté durante tres malditos días después de que nacieras, no me vengas con esos humos —se quejó Drake cruzándose de brazos.

— Háblale un poco mejor a tu hermana adoptiva, Drake, no se merece que la hables como lo hiciste con nosotros —Shouta sonrió con los brazos cruzados detrás de él.

— Hola, Shouta-kun —Drake estiró su espalda al máximo, como los animales que marcan terreno cuando otro animal fuerte ronda por alrededor de la manada—. Yo también me alegro de verte.

— Deja de llamarme Shouta-kun, por favor —se quejó él—. Y no me alegro de verte, para nada.

— ¿Lo conoces Odagiri-san? —Asami suspiró largamente.

— Es algo así como un hermano tuyo y de Yui —respondió él sin apartar los ojos del rubio—. Aunque solo lo fuera por unos largos meses y se largara como un cobarde.

— Me gustaría saber qué parte de historia es la que tú has vivido, Shouta-kun —Drake sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que el profesor estaría a cada momento más enojado—. Yo no recuerdo marcharme como un cobarde, volví con mi madre adoptiva tal y como lo prometimos entre Shinichi-ojiichan y ese idiota moreno que lo acompañaba siempre.

— Ah, ya me acuerdo de ti —Asami sonrió triunfante—. Tú eres el que fuiste a ver a Vermouth con mi padre hace unos siete años.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Shouta mirando a Asami por primera vez—. Este tipo hace ya unos dieciocho años que no volvía a molestar a tu familia con eso de Vermouth.

— No hables de lo que no puedas estar seguro al cien por cien —se rió Drake con fuerza mientras cruzaba sus brazos triunfante—. Así que tú eras la que nos seguiste —esta vez fue Drake quién la miró a ella de arriba abajo—. Sin que nadie excepto ella se diera cuenta. Eras excepcional de pequeña.

— Gracias, supongo —respondió Asami con el ceño fruncido.

— Yo de tú vigilaría, este podría llevarse a tu novia —sonrió Shouta.

Mamoru chasqueó la lengua y empezó a andar murmurando algo parecido a un 'ya lo ha hecho'. Asami rodó los ojos y le siguió a paso rápido.

— Nos vemos Odagiri-sensei —susurró al pasar por su lado—. Mamoru espera, no vuelvas a…

— Huele a traidor —Asami se giró un segundo viendo a Drake con la nariz fruncida—. Sé que estás aquí, Cristopher.

— ¿A quién buscas tu ahora? —preguntó Shouta apartándose.

Asami se giró para seguir el camino, pero alguien le estaba barrando el paso. Miró hacia arriba, Cristopher de nuevo estaba allí. La cogió por los hombros y la giró para abrazar a Asami por la espalda. Asami rodó los ojos.

— Aquí estás.

Drake sonrió con exceso mientras Shouta se ponía entre ellos.

— Asami… oye, suéltala —el profesor cerró los puños con fuerza.

Asami sabía que a ese tipo ya lo odiaba con suficiente fuerza como para que encima se pusiera a amenazar a la familia de Yui delante de sus narices. Asami se quedó quieta por completo. Había visto parte de la pelea anterior entre Drake y Crhistopher, y no quería bajo ningún concepto estar al medio. Pero aunque no quisiera, ella estaba al medio.

— Disculpa, ¿podrías soltarla? —Mamoru suspiró detrás de ellos—. Tenemos un poco de prisa ahora ya.

— No pienso soltarla mientras Drake siga con esas ganas de atacarme —se quejó él en un susurro al oído de Asami.

— No hagas eso —se quejó Asami tapándose el oído—. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros dos? ¿Por qué os estáis peleando cada vez que os veis?

— Me robó la novia —se quejó Drake señalándolo.

— Total, para lo que sirvió esa bruja no hacía falta que me la dieras —se rió Crhistopher—. Solo fue un préstamo.

— Vaya, no creía posible que sintiera tanto odio por ese tipo —Shouta soltó un bufido largo—. Y mucho menos que lo sentiría junto a ti.

— ¿Por qué besaste a Onee? —preguntó Asami mirando al chico que la mantenía quieta con mucha fuerza.

— ¿Besó a Yui? —Drake se rió a carcajadas llevándose una mirada fulminante de parte del profesor—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría hacer eso?

— Tú lo intentaste una vez, ¿debo recordarte eso? —preguntó Shouta mirándolo con odio.

— Por eso digo en su sano juicio. Yo estoy completamente chiflado —sonrió Drake moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia—. Pero es raro. Christopher no deberías de seguir vivo después de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él mientras Mamoru cogía su brazo con fuerza. Black parecía no notar dolor o al menos aparentaba eso—. ¿Por besarla? Ella jamás me haría daño.

— Oye, ¿tú no eres el hijo de Black el traficante de armas? —preguntó Shouta con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Traficante de armas? —Christopher apretó con fuerza el brazo contra el cuello de Asami inconscientemente—. No sé de qué me hablas.

Asami cogió su brazo intentando apartarlo mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar tener más fuerza.

— Oye, suéltala, le estás haciendo daño —se quejó Mamoru apretando con más fuerza al chico.

Christopher miró hacia Mamoru y luego miró a Asami.

— Perdona —apartó el brazo y volvió a mirar a Drake.

— ¿Traficante de armas? —Drake sonrió—. ¿Es por eso que hueles como la gente de mi madre? —preguntó sonriendo.

— ¿Así que tú eres el otro heredero? —Christopher sonrió con malicia—. ¿Sabes que tenemos a tu hermanastro con nosotros?

— No sé quién es mi hermanastro ni me importa. Solo quiero encontrar a mi madre, una vez más —Drake rodó los ojos—. Y ahora suéltala de una vez, que tiene que llevarme con Yui.

— No lo hará —respondió Shouta—. Te dejé bien claro que no te acercaras a ella.

— No lo haré porque no tengo tiempo por perder con vosotros —Asami cogió aire y golpeó con fuerza a Christopher. Con movimientos rápidos se deshizo del agarre del chico y lo puso contra la pared, aguantando sus brazos uno a cada lado.

— No está mal, jovencita —Black se giró en el agarre mientras cruzaba sus brazos, haciendo así que Asami quedara más cerca de él de lo que ella quería. Asami iba a soltarlo, pero entonces fue él quien la cogió a ella. La miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¿Quién eres exactamente? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Asami intentó apartarse de él, pero la fuerza de ese chico era realmente inagotable. Podía notar la respiración del chico en su frente de lo cerca que la mantenía.

— No te importa. Ahora suéltame —se quejó Asami intentando zafarse de él de nuevo—. No quiero tener más problemas con la gente.

— Suelta a Asami, Black —Yui puso un dedo en el cuello del chico y él la soltó aún sonriendo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?

— Nada, solo me estaba divirtiendo un rato —sonrió Christopher—. ¿Puedes apartar tu dedo de mí, por favor?

— ¿Estás bien? —Mamoru apartó a Asami de ellos y habló en susurros muy débiles.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Le tienes miedo al dedo de una Kudo? —preguntó Drake riendo.

— Deberías de tenerle miedo tú también —sonrió Shouta—. Este dedo puede matarte.

— Sí, claro —Drake arqueó una ceja mientras se acercaba a Yui—. Mi querida hermana, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

— Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, traidor —sonrió Yui con malicia mientras lo abrazaba. Shouta apartó la mirada—. ¿En qué andas metido ahora? Hace tres días mi padre me pidió que buscara acerca de tu madre.

— No han llevado a mi madre a Estados Unidos y sé que no está muerta así que quiero saber dónde está para llevármela a un lugar seguro —respondió él mientras se apartaban.

— No existe lugar seguro para tu madre —se rió Yui—. Lo sabes.

— Sí, lo extraño es que ella sigue sin hacer nada malo —Drake rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto —Yui se rió—. Y nosotros deberíamos de creernos eso.

— Claro que sí, estamos hablando de la persona que protegió a tu padre —se quejó Drake.

— Por interés propio, Drake.

— Detalle sin importancia, por el resultado que dio —respondió él.

— Sí, después de no sacarlo de un lugar en donde lo dejaron en coma —Yui arqueó una ceja.

— Chicos no creo que a Asami le interese seguir sabiendo de eso —suspiró Shouta—. Además, en esto estoy de acuerdo con él. Lo hizo no importa cómo.

— Dijo el que por poco no me mata a mi por órdenes de Ginebra —Yui lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No lo hice —se defendió su prometido.

— ¿Tú también estuviste con ese tipo? Mira qué pequeño es el mundo —Drake habló con los dientes apretados.

— Sí, estuve bajo las órdenes de tu madre durante medio año —Shouta se rió—. Me pareció la mujer más cruel de todas.

— ¿Puedo hincharlo a golpes ya o tengo que esperarme un par de años más? —Drake suspiró.

— Bueno, la conversación a estas alturas ya está degradando —Asami rodó los ojos—. Vamos Mamoru.

— Sí —el hijo Hattori se giró y siguió a Asami fuera de allí.

— Yo también me largo. Hacerme perder el tiempo de esta manera —se quejó Christopher.

— Oye, tengo una pregunta para ti —susurró Yui asegurándose de que Asami estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar—. ¿Qué has hecho?

— ¿El qué? —Black la miró de arriba abajo.

— Me ha llegado a mis oídos que existe una parte no derrotada de la Organización y allí a dentro hay un tal Black Christmas.

— No sé de qué me hablas —el chico bostezó con rudeza y luego se fue de allí.

Drake y Shouta lo siguieron con la mirada sin creerlo.

— Me pregunto qué puede ser verdad en este chico —Yui suspiró largamente.

Le conocía desde bien pequeño, pero de algún modo seguía sin saber cuándo mentía. Black Christopher siempre había sido alguien completamente desconocido para ella.

* * *

¿Qué os está pareciendo? Empezáis a conocer un poco más a Drake y a Christopher XD y pronto tendréis más acerca de ese personaje misterioso ;)

Próximo capítulo: 'Acampando: huyendo de los fans'. è.é más MamoxAsa!

Por favor dejen reviews! Si a alguien no le gusta porque es demasiado vergonzoso, envien un PM, sirve igual para animar jajajajajaja

Mata ne!


	17. Acampando: huyendo de los fans

Hellow!

Gomenasai! Tuve problemas familiares y aunque el jueves pensé en 'mañana tengo que publicar', el viernes se me pasó completamente por alto :( mi primera semana de vacaciones y ando más estresada que en mis días de trabajo XD y de hecho sin ni siquiera un review no tengo ganas de publicar ~.~' pero aquí lo tienen :)

16 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Acampando: huyendo de los fans_**

Mamoru se levantó con pereza. No quería despertar a Asami, así que salió de su habitación en sigilo y se apresuró hacia la cocina. Allí estaban Ayako y Heiji, comiendo.

— Buenos días —su padre miró detrás de él, esperando a ver a la chica, pero ella no estaba—. ¿Aún no está despierta?

— No —se fue hacia el frigorífico y sacó una botella de zumo. Bebió directamente de la botella.

— Deberías de desacostumbrarte a hacer eso, o tu madre me reñirá a mí —sonrió el hombre levantando por encima de su hombro un papel mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Mamoru cogiendo el papel.

— Vendrán a buscaros en tres horas —dijo Heiji—. Si quieres comer hazte lo que quieras. Tu madre ya se fue a trabajar y a mi me llamaron ahora a última hora —el hombre sonrió hacia Mamoru con una mirada llena de travesura—. Ayako se viene conmigo, la llevaré con Momo y Sora que la invitaron ayer. No le hagas nada a Asami.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Mamoru leyendo con rapidez el papel.

— Pues eso, creo que lo escribí con letra suficientemente clara, ¿no?

— Me acostumbré a leer tu desastrosa letra papá, no es por eso —dijo él—. ¿En serio pretenden que vayamos?

— Vas a tener que hacerlo si quieres que Asami esté bien —suspiró Heiji—. Si puedes saca un momento la cabeza por la ventana y verás a lo que me refiero. Nos vemos el lunes. Vamos Ayako.

— Qué os lo paséis bien —la niña saltó de la silla y siguió a su padre sin ni siquiera mirar a Mamoru.

— Pero qué familia más despreocupada que llego a tener —Mamoru suspiró rodando los ojos. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse—. Esperad, limpiad esto antes de iro… —miró la cocina que estaba completamente desordenada—. No puedo hacer ejercicio y me dejan para limpiar todo. ¿Cómo voy a recuperarme con esto? Y además hacerme la comida. Ellos confían demasiado en que no voy a envenenarme si lo hago yo —chasqueó la lengua y volvió hacia su habitación. Asami estaba sonriendo mientras seguía durmiendo rodó los ojos—. Me toca espabilar un poco —se dio la vuelta y salió hacia la cocina.

Una hora más tarde, volvió a tumbarse al lado de Asami con un plato encima de sus piernas y comió un poco. Le había salido peor de lo que parecía. Era algo incomible. Miró hacia Asami que empezaba a abrir los ojos y sonrió. Le acarició con un dedo debajo de la barbilla mientras ella se estiraba con pereza con los ojos cerrados. La chica sonrió y lo miró.

— Buenos días —dijo Mamoru acariciando levemente sus labios con el dedo. Ella le cogió el dedo entre los dientes y lo lamió con la lengua dentro de su boca. El chico se estremeció—. Estate quieta —se quejó.

— Buenos días —Asami lo soltó y se incorporó para besarlo en la mejilla—. ¿Huele a quemado?

— Bueno, ha sido el máximo que he conseguido hacer, en esta casa la única que sabe cocinar es mi madre —él señaló al plato—. Y se fue temprano a trabajar.

— Eres un desastre —Asami se rió volviendo a tumbarse de lado.

— ¿Sabes? No te doy porque no quiero envenenarte, pero tampoco está tan mal, realmente —sonrió Mamoru.

— No puedes envenenarme, busca otro modo de matarme y hacerte con mi herencia, Tantei-san —Asami lo rodeó por la cintura, acariciándolo levemente en la espalda.

— ¿Te levantaste con ganas de jugar? —Mamoru la miró—. En dos horas vendrán a buscarnos Tetsuya y los demás.

— ¿Para qué? —Asami se sentó encima de sus piernas mientras el chico dejaba el plato al suelo. La chica lo besó en el cuello y él la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura.

— Para llevarnos de acampada —Mamoru arqueó una ceja y ella se apartó para mirarlo—. Sí, tal y como has oído. Las gemelas Shiroma tienen un camping de su familia y alquilaron cuatro cabañas con dos habitaciones cada una. No se acepta un no por respuesta.

— ¿Están idiotas? —Asami rodó los ojos—. Tienes que descansar y no puedes ir cambiando de cama, cuando a ellos les dé la gana.

— Ya te respondieron a esto también —Mamoru le mostró el papel a la chica y ella lo cogió para leer.

— Solo será para el fin de semana, así que nada de quejas. Además Kudo Shinichi dice que es una orden.

— Esto le ha dicho Miyano a mi padre —Mamoru se encogió de hombros.

Asami rodó los ojos dejó que el papel cayera al suelo y volvió a abrazarse a Mamoru.

— Parece ser que mi padre se ha unido con él ahora —Asami suspiró mientras lo besaba en la mejilla—. Solo me faltaba eso.

— Espera un segundo —Mamoru se levantó y sonrió—. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

— ¿Quieres que cocine algo? —preguntó Asami viéndolo salir por la puerta.

— Sí lo consigues, tú misma.

La voz de Mamoru sonaba alegre. Asami cogió el plato del suelo y se fue hacia la cocina. Mamoru estaba sacando algo de un pequeño estante, escondiéndolo de ella y luego salió de allí con prisas. Asami sonrió. Se lavó las manos y se acercó al frigorífico para empezar a cocinar. Al cabo de un rato los dos estaban en la cocina comiendo lo que Asami había preparado.

— Mucho mejor —susurró Mamoru cuando terminó de comer—. Ahora si se le puede llamar comida.

— Eres un completo negado —se rió Asami.

— ¿Cómo has podido cocinar tan bien? —Mamoru suspiró unos segundos y luego se levantó de la mesa.

— Bueno, digamos que mis abuelos no solo me enseñaron a vaguear por la ciudad de Nueva York —Asami sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¿Te enseñaron algo más? —preguntó el chico—. Hazme un esto unos segundos y en seguida estoy contigo.

— ¿Qué está tramando ahora Hattori Mamoru, eh? —Asami lo miró intentando averiguar lo que su mirada escondía, pero él tan solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— Algo que seguro no averiguas hasta que estés plantada delante de la puerta —Mamoru se rió y salió de allí. Asami empezó a recoger todo y cuando estuvo de limpiar, Mamoru entró en la cocina y la abrazó por la espalda—. Ven. Coge ropa limpia y ven conmigo. Tenemos una hora para nosotros

— Está bien. ¿Debo ir con los ojos cerrados o puedo ver a dónde piso? —Asami sonrió mientras él la besaba en la mejilla.

— Mejor ve con los ojos abiertos, porque si caes esta vez no podría cogerte bien —se rió Mamoru.

— De acuerdo —Asami se fue hacia la habitación del chico y sacó su ropa de la maleta que sus padres le habían llevado. Mamoru se quedó mirándola desde la puerta con una sonrisa. Ella se giró y se fue hacia él.

— Muy bien, dame la mano y cierra los ojos —Mamoru sonrió estirando la mano.

— ¿Si me caigo ahora si me coges? —Asami se rió mientras le cogía la mano.

— Lo intentaré —Mamoru sonrió y Asami cerró los ojos. El chico tiró de ella hacia las escaleras—. Vamos a subir las escaleras, ¿vale? —con cuidado se aseguró de que ella subía las escaleras lentamente—. Ya estamos arriba —Asami afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió. Mamoru entró dentro del baño y la soltó de la mano.

— Oye, mi estabilidad no es la que era antes —se rió la chica. Él le cogió la ropa y la dejó encima de un pequeño estante vacío que allí había, junto con su ropa.

— Tengo que decirte que nada de esto puede salir de aquí —sonrió Mamoru.

— Ahora tengo miedo.

— Claro que lo tienes, soy yo —Mamoru se rió mientras le cogía la mano y tiraba de ella hacia la sala en donde había la bañera. La ayudó a entrar y sonrió mientras la besaba en los labios. Ella abrió los ojos.

— Podrías haber hecho esto en otro sitio, ¿por qué me haces venir a… aquí? —Asami miró el baño. La bañera estaba llena y el suelo tenía cuatro pequeñas velas—. Hattori Mamoru eres… —Mamoru se giró y se cruzó de brazos—. No sé si llamarte simplemente pervertido, genio o…

— Dejémoslo en genio, solo por si acaso —sonrió Mamoru.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan terriblemente sentimental? —Asami se giró de espaldas a él.

— Pensé que quizás podríamos tener un momento tranquilo, antes de que nos roben nuestro fin de semana —él se encogió de hombros.

— Y lo estás consiguiendo, pervertido.

Mamoru rodó los ojos. Asami salió tímidamente del lugar. Él se desvistió y dejó la ropa en un rincón. Se metió en la bañera y cerró los ojos. Asami entró en el lugar habiéndose quitado la ropa y se metió en la bañera con él. Lo besó en los labios y se abrazó a él.

— Espero que no me pidas que te limpie la espalda porque no soy una mujer de la limpieza, ¿sabes? —se rió Asami.

— Lástima, era la excusa perfecta —sonrió él rodeándola por la cintura.

— Sí, claro.

Asami se sentía feliz. Aunque fuera solo por unos minutos, estar en una bañera rodeada por los brazos de Mamoru, era como si prácticamente estuvieran casados. Algo que realmente a ella no le importaría y que… qué más daba. Podía acostumbrarse a eso. ¿Por qué no?

— Oye, Mamoru, tengo que preguntarte algo —dijo la chica al cabo de un rato, levantando su pierna al aire y moviendo el pie fuera del agua. Luego volvió a ponerlo a dentro. Mamoru la abrazaba por la espalda y casi no podía verlo, pero si no había dicho nada era porque estaba esperando a que ella dijera—. Estaba pensando ahora en qué hubiera sido de mi vida si no fuera alguien tan popular —Mamoru se movió a su lado y ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo—. Es decir, no me puedo imaginar una vida sin estar a tu lado, pero…

— No te avances a mis frases —se quejó Mamoru.

— Déjame por una vez decirlo yo —se quejó Asami—. Bueno —Mamoru sonrió mientras la besaba en la mejilla—. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy intentando pensar en cómo sería mi vida si fuera de algún otro modo, si no te hubiera conocido jamás a ti, o a mis amigos. Si no hubiera nacido en mi familia o no hubiera seguido los pasos de mi padre. ¿Pensaría tal vez que mi vida es aburrida? ¿Admiraría a alguien que fuera famoso por ser alguien como soy yo ahora? ¿Sentiría envidia, tal vez?

— La verdad es que nunca me he planteado esto, Asami —Mamoru suspiró—. Nunca he pensado cómo sería mi vida si no estuviera viviendo lo que más aburrida y triste, porque Asami no estaría conmigo, pero…

— Sobre todo aburrido —Asami se rió.

— No digas eso —Mamoru le tiró un poco de agua a la cara con la mano haciendo que ella se riera—. No sé, la verdad. Y tampoco me importa. No cambiaría mi vida por nada del mundo.

— Tienes muy claro todo, como siempre —Asami sonrió.

— Y tú no, para variar —dijo él con ironía en su voz.

— Algo tengo claro —Asami se encogió de hombros y lo miró sonriendo—. Solo la cambiaría si con ello pudiera salvar tu vida, Mamoru.

— Maldición, tengo que empezar a pensar antes de hablar —se quejó él haciendo que Asami se riera de nuevo—. Lo siento, esa ha sido muy buena, voy a tener que apuntarla.

— ¿Tienes un libro de frases para quedar bien? —preguntó Asami. Él se señaló al cerebro—. Tienes una lista de frases. ¿En serio?

— Tengo una lista de frases en mi cabeza, para enamorar cada día más a Kudo Asami. ¿Están funcionando alguna de ellas?

— Mmmmmm… _maybe_ —Asami se giró y lo besó tiernamente. El beso fue siendo cada vez más apasionado y duradero, pero el timbre de la casa sonó y se apartaron de golpe—. ¿Quién…?

— Se ha pasado la hora —dijo Mamoru comprobando el reloj de su muñeca—. Maldita sea, me había olvidado de ellos.

— Déjalos que se larguen —se quejó Asami.

— ¿Sabes? Lo haría si no fuera porque Akira echará la puerta abajo y registrará la casa de arriba abajo —Mamoru forzó una sonrisa y Asami chasqueó la lengua. Mamoru finalmente la besó y la apartó de él con dulzura mientras se levantaba y salía de allí. Asami se apoyó al borde de la bañera con los brazos cruzados mirando al chico—. Podría considerarte una pervertida como sigas mirándome —se rió el hijo Hattori. Ella se encogió de hombros y finalmente suspiró. Mamoru empezó a vestirse y la miró—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Quería que esto durara para siempre —se quejó ella tumbándose en la bañera de nuevo y cerrando los ojos.

— Eres una niña mimada y consentida —dijo Mamoru riendo mientras el timbre sonaba por segunda vez. El chico ya se había puesto los pantalones. Se removió un poco el pelo con una toalla para quitar el exceso de agua y se acercó a Asami mientras cogía su camisa blanca en la mano—. Te prometo que tendremos otra vez un día como este, pero entonces será todo el día para nosotros solos —le guiñó un ojo mientras ella lo miraba y finalmente la besó en la frente—. Y ahora apúrate —se apresuró a apagar y recoger las velas, mientras Asami salía de la bañera y se vestía con rapidez. Al contrario de lo que pudiera la gente pensar, Asami nunca necesitaba un tiempo excesivo para ver la ropa que debía de llevar o para colocarse la ropa bien. Simplemente se ponía todo lo que le apetecía en ese día y le importaba poco que combinara bien o mal, solo se vestía.

Mamoru bajó las escaleras lentamente mientras sonaba el tercer timbre. Al pasar por delante de la puerta, habló.

— Un segundo, en seguida abro —Mamoru se fue a la cocina para ordenar todo lo que quedaba y en menos de medio minuto abría la puerta.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto en abrir una puerta? ¿Es que lo que tienes roto es la mano y yo no me he enterado? —preguntó Tetsuya suspirando mientras Mamoru se ponía la camisa.

— Disculpa, me estaba bañando —se quejó Mamoru.

— ¿Y Asami? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Se ha ido a duchar un momento —respondió Mamoru atándose los botones de la camisa—. Un segundo que cojo mis cosas.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó Asami bajando las escaleras completamente vestida mientras se peinaba con una cola alta el pelo.

— ¿Acaso interrumpí algo? —Tetsuya sonrió travieso.

— Mamoru ha salido del baño y yo me duché unos segundos, ¿qué representa que interrumpiste? —Asami arqueó una ceja sin dejar de bajar el último escalón—. ¿No me crees capaz de ducharme y vestirme en menos de dos minutos?

— No sabría yo qué decir al respecto —sonrió—. Vamos, recoge tus cosas, que tenemos que irnos.

Asami exhaló largamente y se fue hacia la habitación de Mamoru, en dónde él estaba guardando ropa dentro de una mochila.

— ¿Por qué debemos ir?

— Porque tu padre lo ha dicho —respondió Mamoru abrazándola unos segundos y besándola en la mejilla—. Oye, tampoco será tan malo alejarnos de aquí aunque sea por un par de días, ¿vale? Solo piensa en que esto quizás nos vaya bien a los dos.

— Está bien —Asami rodó los ojos—. Espero que podamos al menos estar en algún momento a solas. Quiero que me cuentes acerca de esa lista de tu cabeza —se rió mientras cogía ropa de su maleta y la ponía dentro de una mochila pequeña que Mamoru le dio.

— Si quieres te voy diciendo por el camino —se rió él—. No me importa gritarla a los cuatro vientos.

— ¿Sabes? Me gusta que estas cosas se queden solo en mis oídos, gracias —Asami sonrió—. Vas a tener que empezar a agrandar la lista.

— ¿Por qué? —Mamoru la miró sin entender.

— Porque una vez lo digas no podrás volver a usarla.

— Maldición —escuchó al chico detrás de ella. La chica sonrió.

En cuanto salieron de la casa, Tetsuya se apresuró a tirar de Asami hacia el furgón negro que había delante mientras Mamoru cerraba la casa con llave. La chica no preguntó el motivo. Empezó a escuchar voces que gritaban contra ella y aun manteniendo la mirada al suelo, sabía perfectamente quienes eran. Tetsuya la hizo entrar al furgón y subió él, yendo hacia la parte de delante. Akira estaba en el volante moviendo los dedos con impaciencia. En los asientos traseros estaban Yuki, Himitsu y Chizuko. Los dos últimos estaban hablando en susurros mientras la primera miraba con cara de aburrimiento a la gente de fuera que habían rodeado el furgón. Mamoru subió y cerró la puerta. El chico se sentó al lado de la ventana y Asami permaneció al suelo del furgón. Akira empezó a conducir con cuidado, ya que tenía gente delante.

— Bueno, vámonos.

— Ahora empiezo a entender el motivo por el que nos habéis obligado a venir —suspiró Mamoru mientras Asami se levantaba y se ponía a su lado.

— Prefiero no mirar —susurró ella con la mirada al suelo y medio agachada.

— No te preocupes —se rió Tetsuya—. No harán nada mientras Hattori esté aquí.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el nombrado.

— Porque son tus fans —respondió el cantante mirándolo.

— No me harán daño, ¿eh? —Mamoru se rió mientras miraba por la ventana. Había una mujer de unos 24 o 26 años, vestida con un vestido rojo con tiras verdes. A Mamoru le recordaba una manzana con hoja. Llevaba pendientes de corazón y en su cabeza, un recogido hacia un lado, cogido con una cinta de rosas rojas. Al lado de su boca había un lunar y sus ojos marrones lo miraban con odio. Frunció el ceño al ver a su lado—. Este tío tiene mucho tiempo por perder, ¿eh?

— ¿Quién?

— El que besó a tu hermana —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. Realmente tiene mucho tiempo por perder —el vehículo cogió más velocidad y Asami se levantó del todo—. ¿Quién pensaría que estaríamos en esta situación?

— Sí, no fue muy acertado decirlo ante los medios, ¿eh? —Asami sonrió.

— Aun así estás animada —observó Yuki desde detrás.

— O solo lo aparenta —respondieron Tetsuya y Akira.

Siguieron el camino en silencio. Akira puso la radio, pero en seguida cambió el canal cuando empezó a escuchar noticias de sucesos. Sabía lo que iba después de esas noticias. Parecía un terrible suceso que Asami abandonara como detective. Pero en el canal musical solo cantaban canciones de los Bullet Junior y tampoco le apetecía escuchar a 'ese tipo' por doble, así que finalmente apagó la radio. Al cabo de un buen rato, Akira aparcó el furgón en un lugar de tierra, en dónde había aparcados muchos otros coches. Allá les esperaban Chieko, Hiro, Takeshi, Anzai, Renzo, Aiko, Sara y Drake. Bajaron sus cosas y Asami y Mamoru no se fijaron en el último hasta que iniciaron el camino de subida por la montaña.

— ¿Y podemos saber por qué vienes tú? —preguntó Asami mirando de reojo al chico.

— Me han invitado —se rió Drake—. Así que no te preocupes tu escudo está aquí para…

— Oye, suéltala —se quejó Mamoru al ver que el rubio había cogido la mano de Asami acariciándola mientras ella le seguía mirando con esa mirada de desconfianza—. No hace falta que seas el escudo de nadie.

Drake lo miró sonriendo.

— Deja de hacer eso, Vineyard —se rió Tetsuya cogiéndolo por los hombros y apartándolo de allí—. No te conviene tenerlos de enemigos tan rápido.

— ¿Te-chan, lo has invitado tú a este? —preguntó Yuki en un suspiro.

— ¡Drake! ¡Drake! ¡Lalala! —Chizuko se puso a dar saltos y alzar los brazos a modo de animadora—. ¡Drake! ¡Drake! ¡Lalala! ¡Drake! ¡Drake! ¡Lala…!

— Ya cállate —se quejó Chieko a su lado cogiéndola por los hombros para que parase—. Pareces una cría.

— Lo sé —Chizuko sonrió amablemente hacia ella haciendo que Chieko la soltara asustada.

Asami suspiró. No tendría que haber aceptado ir con ellos a ese lugar y ahora ya era demasiado tarde por negarse a seguirlos. Al medio de la montaña sin nada más que hacer que deporte o entretenimiento de acampada. Se iban a repartir por parejas en cada habitación, eso era lo único que quizás le iba a gustar del viaje. Ya que si el causante de una pelea con Mamoru estaba con ellos, el día seguro iría de mal en peor.

— De acuerdo, ¿me podéis decir con exactitud el motivo de venir aquí? —preguntó Asami haciendo que todos se pararan y la miraran.

— ¿Motivo? —Akira sonrió—. ¿Acaso necesitamos alguno? —miró a su hermana con malicia.

— No, en absoluto —Chieko puso la misma cara y miró a la chica Kudo.

— Vale, cada día estáis peor —dijoAsami rodando los ojos—. O sea, hemos venido a la montaña durante dos días por pasárnoslo bien.

— ¿Tenías algo mejor que hacer? —preguntó Drake sonriendo.

— Tú seguro que sí —respondieron Asami y Mamoru a la vez fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Drake a la izquierda —suspiró Tetsuya viendo que el chico se iba en dirección contraria.

— Cierto —el chico siguió recto hacia el bosque.

Chizuko se apresuró y le cogió por los hombros para empujarlo en la dirección correcta.

— Me parece increíble que hayas llegado tú solo a esta edad con tan poco sentido de la orientación como tienes —observó Himitsu.

— Bueno, tengo poco sentido de la orientación, pero tengo mucho instinto de supervivencia —se rió el hijo de Vermouth—. Así que no importa.

— Por ahí, chico, por ahí —Chizuko lo empujó por la pendiente y los demás les siguieron.

— ¿Por qué le tenéis tanta manía al pobre chico? —preguntó Chieko mirándolos.

— Por nada en absoluto —respondieron Asami y Mamoru a la vez.

— Bueno, bienvenidos a un buen lugar de acampada —sonrió Akira abriendo los brazos.

Debajo de ellos un montón de casas de madera estaban situadas en perfectas cuadrículas. Había al menos unas 20 casetas y algunas de ellas rodeaban un río del pequeño valle.

— Parece un barrio forano de Londres —susurró Asami.

— Sí, siempre he dicho que parece el barrio de Private Drive —susurró Yuki.

— Así me gusta, hermanita —sonrió Chizuko poniendo un brazo encima de su hombro y apoyándose en ella—. Siempre tienes que pensar en cosas medio reales.

— ¿He dicho eso en voz alta? —Yuki miró a su hermana quién afirmó con la cabeza—. Maldición.

Asami se rió mientras bajaba detrás de Drake y Akira.

— Tu faceta fría, Yuki, la estás abandonando —canturreó Asami.

— Olvídalo —se quejó Yuki viendo como los demás la seguían.

Tetsuya la rodeó con el brazo por los hombros.

— ¿Has tenido alguna vez una faceta fría? —preguntó el cantante en una voz muy baja y dulce.

Yuki desvió la mirada.

— ¿Yo también me pregunto porque estamos aquí? —respondió Yuki—. Lo habéis planeado los Kyogoku y tú, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tanto se nota? —sonrió Tetsuya dándole paso con una mano a la chica para que empezara a bajar.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo Yuki.

— Hemos pasado un año entero trabajando como locos intentando terminar con toda la BO, en cuanto terminamos no sabíamos dónde estaba Asami y el idiota de su novio se largó sin ni siquiera despedirse de nosotros —informó Tetsuya—. Por lo que los Kyogoku se pusieron en plan de tenemos que encontrarlos. Y nos estresaron más aún a los demás, ¿por qué no un poco de vacaciones?

— ¿Vacaciones en la montaña? —preguntó Yuki.

— La playa ya la tuvieron los Kyogoku, con Hattori y Asami, y no resultó para alejarla de Jun —suspiró Tetsuya—. Ahora hay alguien más que también la persigue y aunque parece no tener los recursos necesarios, el tipo siempre aparece en el peor momento.

— Por eso habéis dicho a Drake que venga —suspiró Yuki—. Estáis usando a Asami de nuevo como cebo. Pero esta vez no le habéis dicho nada ni siquiera a Mamoru.

— Por eso no le hemos dicho nada a Hattori —se rió Tetsuya—. Están distantes. Intentan alejarse de nosotros y eso es algo que los Kyogoku no aguantan.

— Ni tú tampoco —se rió Yuki.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó Tetsuya—. Venga, con todo lo que hemos pasado no me dirás que te daría un poco de pena perder la amistad con uno de ellos dos.

— La verdad sí —susurró la chica viendo como todos se paraban alrededor de una cabaña de madera que tenía un cartel grande en la parte de arriba en el que ponía 'información'. Chizuko habló levemente con la mujer—. Me daría un poco de pena tener que despedirme, pero ahora ya no solo de ellos, también de los Kyogoku, me he acostumbrado a ellos. Además, Chizuko no lo aguantaría eso.

— Entonces ha quedado claro —se rió Tetsuya.

— Sí, ahora ha quedado perfectamente claro —respondió Yuki.

— Pero hay otro motivo —Tetsuya se paró para que nadie los escuchara—. Han estado amenazando a Asami y hemos estado investigando con Hattori, aunque representa que yo no debería de saberlo, pero esa persona causó el derrumbe del centro comercial, así que debíamos de apartar a Asami del lugar. Porque seguro hubiera sido capaz de matarla estuviera dónde estuviera y en este estado Hattori no la puede proteger.

— Y por eso pedisteis a Himitsu-kun que la protegiera —acertó Yuki mientras se acercaba a los demás. Tetsuya la siguió en silencio.

— Bien, nos dividimos por parejas en las cabañas —sonrió Akira alzando cuatro llaves.

— Nosotros en una —se rieron los gemelos Kuroba, haciendo que Akira los fulminara con la mirada.

— Akira, contrólate y déjame en paz —respondió Chieko ante esa mirada cogiendo una llave—. Takeshi, Sara, Hiro y yo en una.

— Te-chan, Chizuko, Himitsu y yo en otra —respondió Yuki cogiendo otra llave.

— De acuerdo, nosotros controlaremos al forano —sonrió Renzo cogiendo otra llave—. Anzai, Vineyard y yo en otra cabaña.

— De acuerdo, eso nos deja con Aiko, Asami, Mamoru y yo en otra —suspiró mirando la última llave entre sus manos—. Vayamos a dejar las cosas y nos encontramos afuera.

Yukicaminó hacia delante mostrándoles el camino hacia las cuatro cabañas unidas por un camino en forma de cuadrado y con una cruz al medio que unía el cuadrado. Las cabañas en la parte de arriba llevaban unos números grabados en una placa enorme que les identificaba con el número de la llave. Todos entraron en sus respectivas cabañas y se repartieron las habitaciones correspondientes dejando sus cosas en ellas. En poco tiempo volvían a estar todos a fuera.

— Bien, tenemos este espacio solo para nosotros —sonrió Akira—. Eso implica la barbacoa que hay en esa cabaña —señaló la cabaña de Tetsuya, Yuki y Chizuko—, la mesa de ping-pong en esa otra —señaló la cabaña de Renzo, Makoto y Drake—, la piscina con las hamacas en nuestra cabaña y las mesas para comer de la cabaña de los Kuroba, Sara y mi hermana.

— Eso parece más perfecto de lo que habíamos planeado —se rió Tetsuya.

— Es más perfecto de lo que habíamos planeado —añadió Akira—. Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

— Yo tengo hambre ya —susurró Chieko.

— ¿Entonces vamos a comprar y a hacer la comida? —preguntó Akira.

— Repartámonos nuestros trabajos —dijo Yuki con cara de aburrida.

— Chieko, Akira, Chizuko y yo la comida —sonrió Sara levantando la mano.

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Akira.

— Porque eres bueno con la barbacoa —respondieron Chieko y Sara a la vez.

— Maldición —Akira desvió la mirada.

— Yo ayudo con la comida —añadió Aiko levantando la mano.

— Entonces, nuestra cabaña se encarga de ir a comprar y a buscar las cosas que falten —sonrió Irie dando pequeños golpes a la espalda de Drake.

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó el hijo de Vermouth.

— Porque causas mal ambiente en el lugar —sonrió Makoto.

— Yo voy con vosotros, me vendré bien andar un poco y así también podre hablar con ese —sonrió Yuki mirándolo de mala manera.

— Nosotros también —respondieron los gemelos.

— Bueno, nos quedan tres —Akira miró hacia Mamoru—. El inválido y su novia no cuentan.

— ¿Inválido? —Mamoru lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo cuentas? Quedan cuatro —se quejó Asami con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí, pero tu padre me ordenó no separarme de ti, así que contamos como uno —susurró Himitsu.

— ¿En serio? —Mamoru miró a Tetsuya. Ahora entendía el otro motivo que ocultaban al llevarlos allí. El cantante afirmó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros—. Peo aún así son cuatro —miró a Akira—. ¿Y qué es eso de inválido?

— Sigues con tratamiento médico por la costilla rota —susurró Akira dándole pequeñas palmadas a la cabeza al chico—. Y alguien tendrá que cuidar de ti.

— Yo también entro en el cocinar —respondió Tetsuya.

— Perfecto —Akira se frotó las manos— entonces empezamos con nuestras tareas.

Asami rodó los ojos y suspiró.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras Akira, Tetsuya y Sara hacían la comida en la barbacoa, Chieko, Chizuko y Aiko terminaban de parar la mesa. Renzo, Makoto, Takeshi, Hiro y Drake, que ya habían vuelto de comprar la comida con Yuki, jugaban un partido de ping-pong. Himitsu estaba sentado al lado deMamoru. Este estaba sentado en uno de los bancos y apoyado en la pared de la cabaña con los pies estirados en el mismo banco. Asami se había sentado a su lado y Mamoru la mantenía sujeta con un brazo por detrás. Entonces, Chizuko y Tetsuya se acercaron con un par de libretas en sus manos y se sentaron con ellos. Yuki se sentó entre su hermana y Tetsuya.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido la conversación? —preguntó Tetsuya mirando a la chica con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Sabías que no iba a decirme nada, ¿verdad? —Yuki arqueó una ceja.

— Por supuesto que no lo hará —respondió Asami—. Ese es como su madre.

— Aún no me ha quedado muy claro —susurró Chizuko—. Ese representa que es el hijo de la única moderada de la BO, ¿verdad?

— Sí, así es —susurró Asami.

— Pero dijeron que el hijo tenía unos años menos que nuestros padres —susurró Yuki.

— Ah, el veneno de Conan —Chizuko sonrió y se cogió las mejillas cerrando los ojos medio ilusionada.

— En serio me gustaría saber en lo que piensas —Asami rodo los ojos de nuevo.

— Bueno, desde que salió el manga, tenemos mucho para burlarnos de Shinichi-ojiichan.

— Y que lo digas —sonrió Mamoru chocando la mano con el cantante.

— Y hay otro que es como él, ahora que lo pienso —Tetsuya sonrió.

— ¿En serio? —Asami lo miró.

— Vineyard Drake —Tetsuya señaló por encima de su hombro hacia la mesa de ping-pong—. O eso me contó tu padre. Aunque dice que nadie debía de saberlo hasta que mataran a Ginebra.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Mamoru se removió para prestar más atención a lo que el cantante decía.

— Hablo de que Vineyard Drake es hijo de Vermouth, pero los rumores dicen que también lo es de Ginebra. Para quitarlo del medio, ese tipo le dio el veneno a Drake cuando tenía diez u once años —informó Tetsuya—. Así, el veneno no lo mató, pero Vermouth le pidió que se mantuviera callado y lo envió a un orfanato para que Ginebra no pudiera descubrirlo o encontrarlo. Entonces, cuando tenía diecisiete años, es decir, cuando aparentaba diez, la Organización fue vencida y todos encarcelados. A los oídos de Drake, llegó la noticia de que su madre también y pintó las paredes de su barrio con el cartel de 'suelten a Vermouth'. Según Shinichi-ojiichan, fue así como lo encontraron y parece ser que la madre adoptiva de Drake estaba bastante mal con el niño, porque no hacía más que decir cosas absurdas como que tenía diecisiete años —Tetsuya movió un dedo al lado de su sien—. Shinichi-ojiichan que hacía seis años que llevaba con el antídoto en seguida se hizo cargo de él. Estuvo viviendo en la casa Kudo durante más de medio año hasta que le dejaron hablar con su madre. Tres días después del nacimiento de Asami, tal y como prometió, se fue sin dejar rastro de nuevo con su madre adoptiva, deseando que Ginebra jamás supiera de su existencia.

— Qué historia más triste —Chizuko se mordió la manga del jersey intentando evitar llorar, aunque tuviera los ojos brillando.

— El veneno de Sherry —Yuki lo miró asombrada—. Ahora que lo pienso, fue por eso que tu familia estaba al medio de la BO, ¿no es cierto? —miró hacia Asami.

— Cierto.

— ¿Podéis dejar de hablar del tema? Me están viniendo náuseas —Drake se había acercado a ellos en silencio y asustó a todos interrumpiendo su conversación—. No tiene nada de fantástico ese veneno, podría haberme matado.

— Por mala suerte no lo hizo —Mamoru sonrió con frialdad.

— En serio lo odias, Hattori —Tetsuya lo miró mientras Drake aguantaba la mirada a Mamoru.

— Chicos —Asami interrumpió—. Todo estará bien mientras no se acerque a mí, así que Drake puedes seguir haciendo lo que hacías, gracias —Asami se removió incómoda entre los brazos de Mamoru haciendo que ellos apartaran la mirada el uno del otro. Drake se giró y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa de ping-pong observando cono jugaban los demás.

— ¿A alguien más le parece una persona interesante? —Chizuko sonrió hacia su hermana que afirmó con la cabeza.

— Es hijo de Vermouth, no tiene nada de interesante —se quejó Tetsuya.

— ¿Y de quién más? —Himitsu miró hacia su hermano—. Realmente corrían los rumores en la casa, de que existía un vínculo entre Vermouth y Ginebra.

— Eso sería completamente absurdo —se rió Asami. Luego miró hacia Tetsuya que la miraba con seriedad—. ¿Verdad? —Tetsuya frunció el ceño—. Porque entonces lo que dijeron ayer con Black… —miró hacia Mamoru.

— ¿Black? —Himitsu la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Un amigo de mi hermana —susurró Asami—. Dijo que tenían el hermanastro de Drake con ellos y el único que se me ocurre en estos momentos…

— Jun está muerto Asami —Mamoru la abrazó con fuerza mientras intercambiaban miradas con Tetsuya.

— Terminemos con las dudas —Yuki se levantó del asiento y se acercó a Drake para hablar con él.

Tetsuya se levantó y la siguió, al igual que Himitsu.

— Jamás se encontró su cadáver —susurró Chizuko.

— Pero nos dijeron que él había muerto —susurró Mamoru—. Dijeron que era imposible que sobreviviera si no había salido a tiempo, porque las corrientes de allí los llevan abajo y muy mar a dentro.

— Dejemos el tema, ¿os parece? —Asami sonrió forzadamente.

— Perdona —Mamoru la besó en la frente y sonrió intentando parecer tranquilizador—. No te preocupes por eso, ¿vale?

Asami afirmó con la cabeza mientras veían a Tetsuya y Drake intercambiar palabras con desesperación. Al volver Tetsuya negó con la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo. En seguida, la comida estuvo hecha y todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa a comer. Asami se sentó entre Mamoru y Tetsuya, Himitsu estaba entre Drake y Chizuko, justo delante del chico Hattori.

— Entonces que me quede claro —Drake frunció el ceño y señaló hacia Asami—. Él es tu novio —señaló hacia Mamoru—. Pero vives con él —señaló a su lado.

Asami se rió.

— Dime, lo de tener secretos no te ha ayudado mucho en mejorar, ¿cierto? —preguntó Asami—. Él ha convivido con la Organización y sabes que los Kudo siempre han protegido a aquellos que han deseado escapar de esa vida.

— Ah, cierto, pero… —Drake miró hacia Himitso sonriendo travieso—. Seguro la has visto durmiendo o has intentado algo con ella, ¿verdad?

Himitsu que estaba en ese momento poniéndose un trozo de carne en su boca se cubrió con la mano mientras tosía.

— ¿Disculpa? —Himitsu lo miró—. ¿Vineyard-san, qué he hecho yo para dar esta impresión?

Asami se rió aún más mientras Mamoru arqueaba una ceja mirándolos.

— Oh, vamos, a esta edad todos tenéis las neuronas un poco —movió un dedo haciendo círculos al lado de su sien.

— La que estoy loca soy yo —dijeron Yuki y Chizuko levantando la mano al aire—. Los demás son demasiado normales para que puedan hacer tal cosa.

Drake las miró a las dos mientras los demás se reían, excepto él, Himitsu y Mamoru.

— No le veo la gracia —se quejó Himitsu—. Yo no soy así.

Drake lo miró de arriba abajo y finalmente sonrió travieso una vez más.

— Yo lo hice con Yui estoy convencido de que tú lo harías con ella.

— Esta conversación está degradando cada vez más —suspiró Asami.

— ¿Por qué estamos en esta conversación para empezar? —preguntó Mamoru mirándola.

— Porque tienes a un bombón como novia —dijo Drake.

Asami bufó con una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y finalmente siguió comiendo.

— ¿Tú has tenido alguna vez una pizca de delicadeza con las mujeres? —preguntó Mamoru mirando a Drake.

— No hace falta ponerse así tampoco, Hattori-san —susurró Himitsu.

— Cierra el pico, que lo que dice tiene mucho interés también —se quejó el hijo de Heiji.

— Venga ya Mamoru, que me vio cambiándome —se rió Asami.

— ¿Qué? —Chizuko y Mamoru miraron desconcertados al chico.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —se quejó Himitsu gritando y evitando mirar a Mamoru y a Tetsuya.

— Yo puedo corroborar eso —Takeshi levantó la mano manteniendo su mirada fija en el vaso del que bebía—. Y Enomoto Erena-san también.

— ¿Erena? —Tetsuya lo miró sorprendido—. ¿Cuándo…?

— Más importante, ¿qué le hiciste a Asami? —Mamoru se levantó de la mesa con los brazos apoyados en la madera y con la voz subida de tono.

— Cálmate, Mamoru, el chico salió de un convento —Asami sonrió sin ni siquiera mirarlo mientras mordía el trozo de pan que hacía un buen rato hacía rodar entre sus dedos.

— ¿Convento? —Yuki la miró.

— ¡No estuve en un convento ni en un templo budista pesada! —gritó Himitsu señalándola—. ¡Ya te dije que ni siquiera aguanté a Fly, Saku y Life ese día así que no digas que…!

— Entró en la misma habitación que yo cuando tenía que cambiarme —Asami miró a Mamoru—. Pero fue por tu culpa, así que no lo juzgues ahora.

— ¿Mi culpa? —Mamoru la miró desconcertado.

— Tú le ordenaste que me protegiera, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Cómo lo has…?—Mamoru la miró confuso.

— Venga ya —Asami se rió mirando hacia Himitsu—. Él te acaba de descubrir. Ya sabía que me estaba protegiendo por entonces y Takeshi me ayudó a verlo claro. Además, Himitsu, ¿entraste en la habitación y te giraste de espaldas a mí aun estando yo escondida para no verme y ahora no dices nada para defenderte al respecto? Está claro que no quieres que se sepa que era por eso, porque las personas que te lo ordenaron están aquí no miraste a Chizuko, Yuki, Tetsuya y Mamoru, así que estaba claro que ellos lo sabían. Por lo tanto la orden era de Mamoru y los otros tres estuvieron de acuerdo —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Ahora me falta averiguar si mi padre tenía algo que ver con eso—todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándola durante un rato, mientras ella seguía comiendo—. Se os va a enfriar todo —dijo finalmente. Mamoru se dejó caer al banco de nuevo mientras la seguía mirando desconcertado—. Aunque no sea detective Mamoru, sigo teniendo la mente de mi padre y de la que te enamoraste con tanta facilidad —sonrió hacia él, pero el chico estaba demasiado absorto para responder a eso o ruborizarse siquiera.

Después de comer, Mamoru y Asami se fueron a su habitación a descansar. El chico llevaba demasiado rato con la espalda recta y necesitaba tumbarse. Ninguno de los demás se quejó por eso. Mamoru se tumbó en la cama y Asami se quedó sentada al lado.

— Dime, ¿qué es lo que te molesta más de él? —preguntó Asami en un hilo de voz.

— No sé —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. Al principio era porque me molestaba que te fijaras en él de esa manera. Ahora me preocupa que pueda estar trabajando por esa gente.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Himitsu? —preguntó ella.

— Quizás sea peor, pero, no lo encuentro nada peligroso —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella.

— Eres raro.

— No, los raros sois toda vuestra familia —se quejó Mamoru—. Que habéis confiado en seguida en los dos.

— Quizás tengas razón —Asami se encogió de hombros. Luego lo miró y se tumbó de lado mirándolo—. Oye, dame la lista ahora, vamos.

— No, que luego tendré que pensar más —se quejó Mamoru.

— Vamos —pidió ella en un tono de suplica.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo ;)

Próximo capítulo: 'Acampando: el objetivo de Vineyard Drake'.


	18. Acampando: el objetivo de Vineyard Drake

¡Y aquí el otro!

16 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Acampando: el objetivo de Vineyard Drake_**

Por la noche…

Asami tosió un poco. Mamoru le puso una mano en la frente y ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Asami se levantó un poco para verlo bien en la oscuridad.

— ¿Estás bien? Llevas todo el día tosiendo.. —el chico la miraba con ojos cansados.

Ella lo besó en los labios y sonrió.

— ¿Y tú? No tienes buen aspecto…

— Me duele un poco —suspiró él.

Asami se incorporó, pero él la cogió del brazo y la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la chica—. Tienes que tomarte los calmantes.

— No te preocupes por eso —se quejó él.

Asami lo besó en la mejilla.

— Vamos, no es bueno que aguantes el dolor, Mamoru.

— Por favor, estate quieta —el chico la mantuvo encima de su pecho, rodeándola con un brazo.

— Mamoru tan solo iré a buscar tu medicina, voy a por un poco de agua y vuelvo, ni siquiera me echarás de menos —sonrió ella besándolo en los labios.

Se giró para salir de la cama. Esta vez, Mamoru no evitó que se fuera. Asami salió de la habitación a buscar primero el agua. Se fue a la cocina de la cabaña y ni siquiera encendió las luces. Sus ojos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Se fue encima de la mesa y cogió una botella pequeña de agua de las que habían llevado Yuki y los demás. Cuando iba a volver, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. Se giró con las manos alzadas dispuesta a golpear al primero que intentase hacerle daño, pero él había sido más rápido, le tapó la boca y la nariz con fuerza con una mano mientras que con la otra la rodeaba, privándole de intentar defenderse. Asami soltó la botella que cayó al suelo haciendo ruido al medio del silencio.

— Sht... —la voz de Drake hizo que Asami se quedara quieta mientras él la soltaba.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Asami en susurros muy bajos. Notaba su corazón a punto de salir por su boca.

— Protegerte, nunca se sabe cuándo volverá alguien para atacarte —respondió el hijo de Vermouth.

Asami en esos momentos estaba demasiado asustada para intentar responderle con astucia u odio. Se quedó mirando al chico en la oscuridad intentando controlar sus respiraciones, cosa difícil mientras él la siguiera manteniendo rodeada por la espalda con un brazo. El chico la miró en medio de la oscuridad y Asami le golpeó al medio de la espalda, haciendo que la soltara. Ella se apartó de él lo máximo que pudo mientras cerraba los ojos intentando calmarse. Drake, después de mirarla un último momento salió por la única ventana abierta y se fue corriendo. Asami, estuvo un rato quieta, mirando la oscura sala e intentando comprender lo ocurrido, después, cogió la botella del suelo y se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla. ¿Cómo había entrado? Se habían asegurado con Akira de cerrar bien todas las puertas y ventanas. Notaba un nudo en su garganta que en esos momentos le era difícil de sobrellevar. Con los ojos llorosos volvió a la habitación. Mamoru estaba con los ojos cerrados. Realmente debía de dolerle. Asami se acercó a la mochila del chico y abrió la cremallera para sacar el calmante. Se frotó los ojos y puso su mejor sonrisa para no preocupar el chico, pero en el momento en que se acercó a él, Mamoru se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Asami se tumbó a su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el chico en un susurro.

— Nada, toma el medicamento, venga —Asami hizo su mejor sonrisa y le puso el medicamento en los labios.

Él le cogió la mano y la apartó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Mamoru hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero un pinchazo en el pecho le hizo volver a tumbarse en la cama mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

— Mamoru, estate quieto y toma el calmante, por favor —susurró Asami preocupada mientras lo veía apretando con fuerza los ojos.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Mamoru estaba realmente preocupado y Asami suspiró por eso.

— Toma el calmante y te cuento —susurró ella.

Mamoru dejó que la chica le pusiera el medicamento en la boca y le ayudara a incorporarse un poco para beber agua. Estaba muy cansado y Asami lo vio cerrar los ojos, pero aún así Mamoru finalmente la miró.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó.

Asami se tumbó en la cama e intentó tranquilizarse antes de contarlo, pero finalmente le contó mientras seguía sintiendo su corazón en su garganta. Cuando hubo terminado, Mamoru se incorporó con esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Asami viendo que iba a levantarse.

— Ese maldito se está burlando de nosotros, ¿verdad? —Mamoru la miró.

— No debes de levantarte

— Asami, no me digas eso—Mamoru se levantó y salió de la habitación mientras Asami lo seguía.

Encendieron la pequeña luz que iluminaba el comedor y Mamoru inspeccionó el lugar, al cabo de poco rato, Akira llegó con ellos.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo a estas horas? —preguntó el chico. Mamoru lo miró y siguió mirando las ventanas. Akira miró hacia Asami—. ¿Estás bien?

Asami afirmó con la cabeza mientras Mamoru miraba la siguiente ventana.

— Ha sido aquí —Asami se acercó. Justo al lado del pestillo había un pequeño agujero por dónde Drake había abierto la ventana—. Ese maldito.

— Mamoru —Asami tosió de nuevo—. Mamoru, por favor, dé vale la pena pelearnos ahora con ellos.

— ¿Pelearnos? —Mamoru la miró de arriba abajo. La chica seguía intentando calmar su respiración—. Mírate, Asami. Ni siquiera puedes respirar bien.

— Bueno, vayámonos a descansar y mañana lo favor…

— ¿Te crees capaz de descansar, de verdad? —sin darse cuenta, Mamoru iba aumentando su tono de voz, cada vez más enojado.

— Oye, Hattori, me gustaría saber de verdad qué ocurre —Akira se puso entre ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Nada —Mamoru esquivó a Akira, cogió la mano de Asami y tiró de ella hacia la habitación.

Akira observó la ventana viendo el pequeño agujero. Luego los siguió en silencio cerrando la luz del comedor.

— Venga, túmbate —Mamoru soltó a la chica y esperó a que se sentara en la cama, para luego salir de la habitación y hablar en susurros muy rápidos con Akira.

Asami los miró desde la cama intentando tranquilizarse. Al cabo de poco, Mamoru entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se sentó al lado de ella y la miró intentando sonreír.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y lo abrazó. Él sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo—. Lo siento. Me pongo demasiado nervioso —ella negó con la cabeza sin soltarse—. ¿Llevas tú medicamento? —negó de nuevo con la cabeza. Él chasqueó la lengua—. Espera —la cogió de los brazos y la apartó de él se tumbó dentro de la cama de nuevo y luego hizo que ella se tumbara a su lado. La cubrió con las sábanas y dejó que pusiera su cabeza en su pecho. Sabía que podría tranquilizarla con eso.

— Mamoru —dijo ella al cabo de un rato en un susurro. Él abrió los ojos y la miró—. Gracias por protegerme —ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Mamoru le acarició la cabeza lentamente y sonrió con tristeza.

.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Yuki y Tetsuya salieron de la cabaña sin hacer ruido. Tetsuya llevaba un jersey sin mangas y con capucha de color gris y unos pantalones azul marino de chándal. Yuki llevaba unos pantalones tejanos cortos y un jersey de tirantes negro. En sus pies llevaba zapatos deportivos y unos calentadores también negros. Miraron el lugar. El sol aún no había salido, aunque empezaba a clarecer. Se acercaron en una de las hamacas que había atadas en los árboles y suspiraron.

— ¿No tenéis cama para dormir? —preguntó Yuki sonriendo.

Asami y Mamoru estaban tumbados en la misma hamaca. El chico estaba debajo, con un libro abierto encima de su pecho y Asami estaba a un lado, con la cabeza encima del hombro del chico. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados.

— Está ocupada por un terrible monstruo —respondió Mamoru sin abrir los ojos y en un de burla hacia las películas de terror.

— No estamos durmiendo —respondió Asami abriendo los ojos y mirándolos—. ¿Qué hacéis despiertos a estas horas?

— Vamos a correr un rato —sonrió Tetsuya—. ¿No es obvio?

— Qué ganas —susurró Mamoru abriendo un ojo y mirándolos. Luego volvió a cerrarlo.

— Veo que te acostumbraste muy rápido a la vida de casada —Asami sonrió traviesa mirando a Yuki. Ella desvió la mirada intentando evitar sonrojarse, cosa que no consiguió. Tetsuya la miró de reojo y sonrió—. En serio tenéis ganas de madrugar.

— Mira quién fue a hablar —susurró Tetsuya mientras abrazaba a Yuki por la espalda—. ¿Os habéis ido a dormir?

— Claro que no. Nos hemos pasado toda la noche en vela —respondió Mamoru.

— ¿Por qué pregunto si tienen que responder siempre con este tono de ironía? —Tetsuya suspiró y se apartó de Yuki—. Bueno, mejor vámonos.

— Hasta ahora —la chica Shiroma levantó la mano a modo de despido y los dos empezaron a correr sin ningún rumbo fijo.

— En serio se tienen que tener muchos ánimos —susurró Asami viéndolos irse.

Cuando Yuki y Tetsuya volvieron todos, excepto Drake, Makoto y Renzo, estaban hablando conMamoru que se había levantado de la hamaca. Asami seguía tumbada allí y Chizuko estaba moviendo la hamaca como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al que tuviera que acunar. Asami mantenía los ojos cerrados y Chizuko se reía.

— Hola a todos —Tetsuya se puso las manos en los bolsillos.

— Ni siquiera habéis sudado —Mamoru lo miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

— No te importa —se rióTetsuya—. Debería de saber de antemano que tengo un montón de fans a todos lados.

— Y yo debería de acostumbrarme a eso —suspiró Yuki.

— ¡Buenos días! —Chizuko golpeó el hombro de su hermana con fuerza y ella la miró con fastidio.

— Tenemos un buen día.

— Por supuesto —sonrió la chica—. Hoy vas a tener que aguantar mis locuras.

— Estoy temblando solo de imaginarlo —dijeron a la vez Himitsu con una cara sonriente y Tetsuya con una ceja arqueada.

— Realmente no sé de dónde sacan lo de que seáis hermanos —susurró Yuki.

— Yo tampoco lo sé —se rióAkira sentándose en la hamaca y haciendo que Asami abriera los ojos.

— En serio sois todos un poco pesados —se quejó ella.

— Lo sé —Akira le removió el pelo consiguiendo molestarla más, pero ella cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, intentando que no se le notara.

— Ya llegan los últimos —Aiko saludó con la mano a Irie, Anzai y Drake que llegaban con pereza y aún bostezando.

— Kyogoku puedes llevarte a Asami de aquí por favor —susurró Mamoru con una voz que pocos pudieron escuchar.

Akira afirmó con la cabeza y se giró hacia la hamaca. Asami se incorporó para quejarse mientras sostenía con una mano el libro de Mamoru, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, Akira tumbó la hamaca tirándola de allí y cogiéndola antes de que cayera al suelo.

— ¿Tú estás loco? —Asami entrecerró los ojos mientras Akira la cogía con fuerza y la llevaba hacia la mesa—. Suéltame, Akira.

— Deja de llamarme por mi nombre, parece que te estés haciendo amigo mío —se quejó el chico mientras seguía tirando de ella.

— ¿A qué juegan? —preguntó Makoto viéndolos.

En cuanto los tres se pararon, Mamoru se acercó a ellos con la cabeza bajada. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo. Se puso a escasos centímetros de Drake y lo cogió por el cuello del jersey blanco que llevaba.

— No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ¿me oíste bien? —dijo casi en un susurro apretando los dientes.

Drake no respondió. Tan solo le aguantó la mirada al chico, que finalmente lo soltó empujándolo y se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas. Se sentó en la mesa al lado de Asami que parecía contrariada por lo que acababa de suceder. Los demás se quedaron mirando a uno y a otro sin entender nada.

— ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? —preguntó Renzo acercándose a Mamoru.

— Qué os diga él, el motivo por el que ha hecho que Asami tuviera otro ataque —respondió Mamoru.

— Sí, imposible dormir con esta ahogándose a la habitación de al lado —respondió Akira.

— Oye, nadie te dijo que te despertaras con la luz, idiota —susurró Asami—. Y siento que hayas tenido que aguantarme, la próxima vez… ah, no, espera. No va a haber próxima vez, porque no pienso venir más con vosotros.

— Lo mismo digo —Mamoru cogió el libro de las manos de Asami y lo abrió—. Ya me harté de vosotros, en serio, y más de ti —señaló hacia Akira que dejó caer su cabeza encima de la mesa.

— No hice nada.

— Por eso mismo —respondieron los dos a la vez. Akira levantó la cabeza y los miró con ojitos de cordero degollado—. No das pena si es lo que intentas.

— Dejad de coordinaros de esa forma, dais miedo —se quejó él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Tetsuya miró a Drake, al igual que los demás.

— Vino a nuestra cabaña —respondió Akira.

— ¿Pero qué hacías en la cabaña de ellos? —preguntó Himitsu cruzándose de brazos y mirando con desconfianza al chico.

— Me perdí —respondió Drake mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al chico.  
— ¿Quién iría a tragarse tal mentira? —preguntó Yuki de manera retórica arqueando una ceja.  
— Pobre Drake, ni siquiera sabe llegar a la cocina de su propia cabaña —susurró Chizuko a su lado con los ojos llorosos y sus manos juntadas en su pecho.  
Yuki miró a su gemela sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente su propia gemela? La chica la miró con una sonrisa fugaz, no era tan inocente pero como siempre quería hacer reír a todos riéndose de sí misma.

— Me perdí y terminé en su cabañ sabes lo complicado que es encontrar el baño a esas horas de la noche —se quejó Drake encogiéndose de hombros.

— Le dijiste otra cosa a Asami, pero no importa —sonrió Mamoru—. La asustó.

— Disculpa por eso, pero no veo el problema.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo Drake? —preguntó Asami mirándolo.

— Ni lo sueñes —Mamoru la miró.

— Mamoru, no empieces, por favor —Asami se levantó del banco dónde Akira la había obligado a sentarse y se acercó a él—. No sabes el motivo de esto y tú más que nadie deberías de saberlo.

— Asami —Akira la miró con enfado, hablando con un tono de advertencia.

— Dejadlo chicos —respondió Asami—. A solas.

— Dónde puedan vernos —Drake sonrió.

Asami se rió. Por supuesto iba a cubrir sus espaldas él mismo. Afirmó con la cabeza y se apartaron de allí. Asami iba con lentitud.

— ¿Estáis seguros de dejar que le cuente eso? —preguntó Chieko.

— En absoluto —respondieron Mamoru y Akira a la vez.

— Confiad en él, chicos —suspiró Tetsuya—. Bueno, voy a cambiarme.

— Sí, yo voy a tomarme un baño antes de seguir con las locuras de la montaña —suspiró Yuki siguiendo al cantante hacia su cabaña.

— Oh, ¿quieres que entre contigo? —preguntó el chico.

— Ni lo sueñes —Yuki lo amenazó fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Oye, no quiero que parezcan mal educados ni nada por el estilo. Te agradezco que quieras protegerme y eso, pero…

— Pues eso es lo que parecen —respondió Drake—. Quizás tenga mala orientación, pero sigo teniendo buen olfato y al menos dos de ellos huelen como mi madre, a sangre… a traidor.

— Tetsuya formó parte de esa gente durante un mes —susurró Asami—. Y Himitsu casi toda su vida, no les juzgues por án todos preocupados por mi salud. Sé que pueden exagerarlo, pero tener un problema al corazón no ayuda que se calmen y dejen de sobreprotegerme.

— ¿Al corazón? —Drake frunció el ceño.

— Tetsuya ha dicho que te habían dado el APTX4869, así que podrás entenderlo bien —Asami suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada—. Sabes que a mi padre le dieron ese veneno cuando tenía los diecisiete, ¿verdad? —Drake afirmó y ella lo miró—. Aún habiéndole dado el antídoto seis años antes de mi nacimiento, el veneno terminó en mi sangre. Tengo el corazón de una niña de doce años y mis pulmones partidos, una mitad de mi edad y la otra mitad de la de mi corazón —Drake abrió los ojos exageradamente sorprendidos—. Me ahogo y se me acelera el corazón con demasiada facilidad. Así que si me asusto, me cuesta volver a la normalidad sin tomarme un medicamento para el corazón. Por eso ellos actúan de esta forma…

— Pero eso es absurdo —Drake suspiró—. ¿Tienes el veneno en la sangre?

— Así es —Asami bajó la mirada.

— Entonces igual que yo, no se puede administrar el antídoto —Drake miró hacia Mamoru, que no apartaba la vista de ellos. Miraba fijamente y con mucho odio a Drake—. Siento haberte asustado, si lo hubiera sabido… pero es que no solo noté el olor de ellos dos.

— ¿Eh?

— Supongo que quieres que te diga la verdad, ¿no es cierto? Por eso me apartaste de ellos —Asami afirmó con la cabeza y lo miró intrigada—. Black Christopher nos siguió hasta aquí e iba acompañado de otro al que hacía mi padre. Era un olor peor que el de los demás, como si hubiera causado muchas más muertes. La verdad me alegré mucho cuando me enteré de que habían matado a mi padre pero llevo seis meses siguiendo un olor parecido al de é ha unido a Christopher y no puedo saber de dónde viene, pero están matando a mucha gente.

— ¿Qué fue eso de 'tenemos a tu hermanastro'? —preguntó Asami.

— Lo que más molestó a mi madre de tener que seguir conviviendo con él después de mi nacimiento es que ese hombre no podía ser para una sola mujer. Siempre andaba de un lado al otro seduciendo a cualquier mujer —Drake parecía enojado mientras hablaba.

— Así que…

— Tengo muchos hermanastros y no conozco ni a la mitad —se rió Drake—. Así que no sé a quién se refería. Seguramente a alguien a quién mi padre no intentó matar.

— Dime una última cosa, por favor —Drake afirmó con la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos—. He comprobado que tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación, ¿cómo llegaste a nuestra cabaña?

— Tú desprendes el mismo olor o casi idéntico a la persona que está con Christopher —respondió Drake. Asami se llevó una mano en la cara y olió—. No —Drake se rió a carcajadas haciendo que todos lo miraran—. No es eso.

— ¿No es eso? Yo no huelo nada —Asami lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Drake no dejaba de reírse se llevó las manos a la barriga intentando calmar su risa—. No le veo la gracia, ¿qué es?

— Es la sangre —sonrió Drake intentando calmarse—. Los que hemos formado parte de esa gente, tenemos un sentido del olfato más desarrollado que los demás. Podemos oler a los nuestros, porque siempre huelen a muerto,a putrefacción o a las mazmorras, si es que sabes lo que son, igual que tu padre —Drake se puso serio mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones beige—. Es un olor que la gente normal no puede sentir. Pero aún teniendo ese olor, el que acompaña a Christopher también tiene un poco de olor a medicina, lo que tú desprendes completamente.

— ¿Medicina? —Asami arqueó una ceja con enfado—. ¡Que soy actriz! ¡No médico! —gritó ella alzando la mano. Drake volvió a reírse.

— ¡No lo entiendes! —Drake seguía riéndose mientras Asami se cruzaba de brazos—. Lo siento, tienes el cerebro peor que tú padre cuando le conté de esto, recuerdo que Sherry estaba con nosotros y dijo que cuando ella intentó contarle le había olido el brazo.

— ¿Mi padre hizo eso? —Asami abrió los ojos desconcertada—. ¡¿Con Sherry?! ¡¿Mi padre?!

— No grites —se rió Drake—. Por supuesto que él lo negó todo. No sabes cuánto te pareces a él con estas Yui parece distinta habiéndote conocido a es un olor a medicina literalmente —Drake miró a su lado, dónde Mamoru y Hiro se estaban acercando—. Entiéndeme, es lo más parecido a la contrariedad de la muerte. Es… cómo puedo describirte… —Drake miró al cielo intentando buscar las palabras correctas y luego volvió a bajar la mirada hacia Asami. Mamoru se puso a su lado—. Ellos… ellos huelen a sangre, a tierra un olor que te deja cosas negativas en tu cabeza. Al contrario que esa persona y tú, oléis como todo lo contrario —Mamoru frunció el ceño y Drake lo miró sonriendo—. No estoy intentando ligar con ella, le estoy respondiendo una pregunta. Digamos… —volvió a mirar a Asami—. Como un campo quemado en dónde solo queda una rosa de pie, se nota el olor a muerte, pero también hay una pequeña aroma de esa flor que sobrevive.

— ¿Huelo a rosa? La cosa mejora —Asami siguió mirándolo con desconfianza y los brazos cruzados.

— Es un cumplido —se quejó Drake—. Ni siquiera tu hermana desprende este olor tuyo, solo lo hacía tu madre y tienes suerte de que tienes un poco de tu padre, porque yo no podía aguantar el olor de Ran-san.

— Sí, claro —Asami bajó las manos y se encogió de hombros—. Lo que tú digas, yo sigo sin oler nada.

— Te aseguro que puedo notar las diferencias de esos olores muy bien —se rió Drake—. Pero una cosa está clara, quién acompaña a Christopher es alguien muy parecido a ti. Pero tampoco es tu hermano, ya que él desprende un olor a medicina, muy distinto al de Ran-san, como mezcla de olores.

— ¿Eso de ir describiendo los olores es algo que haces a menudo? —preguntó Mamoru claramente desconcertado. Hiro se rió con fuerza mientras cruzaba los brazos, haciendo que los demás se acercaran con curiosidad.

— Es un olor parecido al que desprende la otra detective —Drake miró hacia el grupo ignorando por completo al chico—. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Ah, sí, es un olor parecido al de Hakuba Sara. Tiene misterio detrás que no puedo descifrar.

— ¿El olor a bruja es distinto al de asesinos? —Asami lo miró y suspiró—. ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Bruja?

— Olvídalo —Asami negó con la cabeza mientras Hiro volvía a reír.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Chieko.

— Tenemos un olor rondando por el lugar, parece —se rióHiro.

— Kuroba, siempre tienes que meterte en dónde no te llaman, ¿verdad? —preguntó Asami—. Bueno, la cuestión es que muy probablemente nos hayas salvado la vida esta noche haciendo lo que has hecho Drake —Asami suspiró y lo miró sonriendo—. Gracias.

— Yo no creo tanto —el chico desvió la mirada nervioso mientras se removía el pelo claramente incómodo. Asami se rió y él la miró—. ¿Qué?

— Haces lo mismo que mi padre —respondió ella.

— Sí, cla… —Drake se calló y miró hacia el bosque.

— ¿A qué huele? —Himitsu se cubrió la boca y la nariz con la mano mientras miraba también hacia el bosque.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Mitsu-kun? —Chizuko lo miró intrigada el chico había palidecido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Asami.

— Huele a tipo sigue aquí —Drake salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

— ¡Espera! ¡Drake! —Asami gritó pero el chico se fue de allí.

— ¿Christopher? —preguntóHimitsu sin apartar la mano de su boca—. ¿Black Christopher?

— Sí, ¿le conoces? —preguntó Asami mirándolo. El chico cada vez estaba más pálido.

— Es uno de los secuaces de DarkEmpire —susurró mirando hacia Mamoru—. El que duró más tiempo.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Asami.

— Uno de los que estaban en la casa de la Organización. Es el más cruel de todos. El que atacó a Chizuko el otro día —susurró el chico—.Chizuko, ¿puedes ir a buscar a esos dos? —preguntó Himitsu casi sin voz.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Creo que estamos rodeados por el grupo de Dark y yo no podré hacer mucho mientras siga este olor a cadáver.

Chizuko afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó corriendo mientras los demás se acercaban a Asami y a Mamoru. Himitsu se mantuvo alejado mirando hacia el bosque.

— ¡Christopher! —escucharon el grito de Drake en medio del bosque. Asami se alejó de allí a paso rápido y todos la siguieron. No tardaron a encontrarse con Drake, intentando golpear a Black y esquivando los puños del chico.

— ¡Basta! —gritó Asami poniéndose al medio. Christopher no detuvo el golpe, que Asami cogió con la mano con fuerza, mientras que Drake mantuvo su puño cerca de la espalda de la chica.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —gritó Drake.

— Cierra el pico —Asami lo fulminó con la mirada mientras empujaba a Black lejos de ella—. Tú… —miró hacia Christopher con odio—. ¿Eres amigo de mi hermana?

— ¿Quién es tu hermana? —preguntó él.

— Yui —respondió Asami—. ¿Lo eres o no?

— ¿Tú eres una Kudo? —Christopher sonrió con malicia.

— ¡Responde!

— Soy amigo de tu hermana, pero no de ti —Christopher cogió a Asami con rapidez y la puso de espaldas a él mientras sacaba una pequeña ballesta de entre sus ropas y la ponía con la flecha cargada en la espalda de la chica, justo detrás de su corazón—. Es una pena que hayas confesado ser una Kudo.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi familia? —Asami levantó los brazos al aire para que nadie se moviera.

— Solo tengo en contra de Kudo Asami —Christopher la cogió con el brazo libre por el cuello y la atrajo hacia sí mismo—. Porque hizo daño a mi amigo.

— ¿Amigo? —Asami se quedó mirando hacia Mamoru mientras Tetsuya, Yuki y Chizuko se acercaban a ellos corriendo.

— Chicos, ¿qué ocurre? —Tetsuya se puso al lado de Himitsu y Mamoru que eran los que más avanzados estaban.

— Os aconsejo que os apartéis de aquí —dijo Asami—. Estáis al punto de mira de Jun —miró hacia el suelo haciendo que todos miraran allí. La tierra estaba removida haciendo un dibujo que ella podía reconocer perfectamente. Era el símbolo omega en grande y el símbolo alpha al medio, con una sola ala que salía de la parte derecha de este último.

— Esto es el símbolo de Jun, ¿cómo…? —Tetsuya se apartó mientras tiraba de Himitsu y Mamoru para que se apartaran.

— No, es una falsificación —susurró Takeshi—. El omega no está bien terminado.

— Cierto —Hiro sonrió—. Y han hecho el ala al revés. De abajo arriba y no de arriba abajo. Así que tú eras el que ayudabas a Jun en sus perfecciones —miró hacia Christopher—. Y ahora que él no está te aburres demasiado.

— ¿De qué…? —Christopher empezó a hablar pero apuntó la ballesta hacia Himitsu que empezó a avanzar hacia él—. ¿Qué pretendes traicionándonos, Secret?

— Yo no he traicionado a nadie —Himitsu sonrió—. Adelante, dispara, hazlo como hiciste con A-chan.

— Sabes que soy capaz de eso —respondió Black—. No te acerques.

Asami cogió la ballesta con la mano y disparó la ballesta. Himitsu cogió la flecha sonriendo.

— Siempre tan oportuna, Kudo —Himitsu tiró la flecha al aire y la volvió a coger. Christopher intentó apartar la mano para recargar la ballesta, pero Asami hizo suficiente fuerza para que no pudiera apartarse de ella—. Parece mentira que realmente tengas tan buenos compañ pregunto cuánto más vas a durar con DarkEmpire si nos dejas escapar a todos —volvió a tirar la flecha al aire y la cogió girada. Luego la lanzó hacia ellos y Asami se apartó hacia Drake. Himitsu se acercó corriendo a Black y lo golpeó en la cara mientras la flecha caía al suelo—. No ha estado mal —miró hacia Asami sonriendo—. Debo reconocer que eres buena.

— Recuerda que este era mi trabajo —se rió Asami—. Y ahora lo es la distracción.

— Cierto —Himitsu se arrodilló al lado de Black y le cogió los brazos poniéndolos al lado de su cabeza—. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Te dejo herido y libre o te dejo solo con un aviso?

— Vete al infierno —susurró Christopher.

— Eso por mala suerte lo haremos todos algún día —Himitsu sonrió mientras se encogía de brazos. Mamoru se acercó a Asami y la abrazó mientras Tetsuya se acercaba a ellos y ayudaba al chico a mantener a Christopher inmovilizado—. Solo espero no encontrarme nunca contigo el día en que yo conozca a la muerte.

— Ken tiene preparada para ti la peor de las torturas —Christopher sonrió.

— ¿Te crees que no lo sé? —Himitsu rodó los ojos mientras ponía una mano en sus bolsillos—. ¿Por qué crees que golpeé a Darkaún sabiendo que él tenía el mando de los brazos eléctricos? No soy tan idiota por enfurecerlo a él, pero sí por hacerlo con Ken-san.

— ¿Lo tienes siempre todo tan minuciosamente planeado? —Christopher suspiró.

— Disculpa, ahora mismo ya sé dónde están los otros que te acompañan —Himitsu sonrió ampliamente—. Sé que no serías capaz de venir tú solo y sin audios, así que… —Himitsu sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño tubo de hierro del tamaño de su dedo pequeño de la mano. Christopher palideció al instante.

— No, tus armas no —Christopher intentó apartarse de Himitsu, pero Tetsuya estaba detrás y no le dejó tirarse más para atrás.

— ¿Dónde está Dark? —preguntó Himitsu con voz muy calmada y suave, que no parecía suya. Todos se quedaron en silencio observándolo. Jamás le habían escuchado hablar con esa voz, solo Yuki, cuando se habían encontrado con ese paparazzi—. Después de que escapara dejando inconscientes a los Sakuraba, no se supo más de él, ¿qué pretende? —Christopher no dejaba de mirar el pequeño tubo intentando apartarse, mientras negaba con la cabeza y susurraba con miedo cosas inentendibles acerca de las armas de Himitsu—. Hey, tranquilo, no voy a usarlo si respondes correctamente —Himitsu sonrió con malicia y Christopher se quedó quieto y callado mirando hacia él. Todos estaban pensando que no podría funcionar el hecho de que sonriera de esa manera mientras usaba una voz tan calmada y suave. Lo único que iba a conseguir sería darle más miedo.

— Prefiero que lo uses —Black estaba cada vez más pálido.

— Está bien —Himitsu puso el tubo entre sus dedos gordo e índice, cogiéndolo por las puntas, y apretó haciendo que se oyera un pequeño 'click'. Al instante, todos los teléfonos móviles del grupo empezaron a sonar—. Disculpad por eso, se os van a volver locos los aparatos electrónicos mientras esto esté encendido —habló con rapidez mientras todos veían los aparatos que estaban sonando sin que en su pantalla apareciera ningún nombre o mensaje de que los estaban llamando.

— Suerte que no llevo colgante de localización ya —se rió Asami.

— ¿Qué puedes decirme de DarkEmpire, Black Christmas? —Himitsu miró sonriendo a Christopher usando de nuevo esa voz calmada y suave.

— Él dijo que podríamos encontrarte si seguíamos a la chica —se quejó Black evitando mirar al aparato—. Y eso es lo que hemos hecho.

— ¿Dónde está Dark, Black Christmas? —preguntó Himitsu con la misma voz. Tetsuya se quedó mirando el aparato, fijándose en que había una luz parpadeante en el aparato que salía de allí. Himitsu lo vio—. No mires aquí, Tetsuya, o terminarás contándome tus verdades más íntimas —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa mientras hablaba con rapidez. El ruido de los teléfonos empezaba a ser molesto para todos.

— ¿Qué? —Tetsuya miró a los ojos de Himitsu, completamente desconcertado y luego desvió la mirada. ¿Qué tipo de armas llevaba ese chico?

— ¿Dónde está Dark? —volvió a preguntar con la voz muy calmada.

— Vigilando a Saku —respondió Christopher—. Él es el único que puede controlarla.

— ¿Saku sigue viva? —Himitsu frunció el ceño con voz preocupada. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a usar una voz muy calmada hacia él—. ¿Saku sigue viva, Black Christmas?

— Sí, pero Dark la matará en tu lugar si no te llevamos —respondió Christopher mirando a los ojos de Himitsu. El chico levantó el tubo a la altura de sus ojos y luego lo apartó lentamente, haciendo que los ojos de Black solo siguieran el aparato, al igual que los de Tetsuya.

— Tetsuya no mires —Himitsu lo miró con voz amenazante.

— Sí, perdona —desvió de nuevo la mirada y Himitsu volvió a mirar hacia Black, que intentaba inútilmente apartar la mirada del aparato.

— De acuerdo, Christopher —Himitsu se puso serio volviendo a la voz suave—. Mira aquí.Mírame —él negó con la cabeza y Himitsu bajó el aparato mientras lo seguía manteniendo encendido. Sara le quitó la batería a su teléfono y el aparato se apagó. Los demás la imitaron—. Mírame, Christopher.Sé que vas a mirarme en algún momento.

— No, no lo haré, conozco tus sucios vas a controlarme —Black mantuvo la cabeza mirando los pies de Himitsu.

El chico de pelo azul suspiró largamente y luego sonrió. Agachado como estaba, puso sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas, dejando sus manos al medio sin hacer ningún tipo de fuerza. Observó con atención a Christopher que seguía mirando a los pies de Himitsu. Rodó los ojos y levantó el aparato distraídamente haciendo que la luz parpadeante y roja iluminara los ojos de Christopher.

— Mírame, Christopher —todos fueron apagando los aparatos electrónicos mientras Himitsu levantaba lentamente el pequeño tubo y el chico lo seguía con la mirada—. Así me gusta —Himitsu sonrió mientras seguía hablando con la voz suave y tranquila—. Christopher vas a hacer algo por mí.

— No, no voy a caer en tus trampas —susurró Black apartando la mirada. Himitsu chasqueó los dedos y golpeó con suavidad la mejilla de Christopher.

— Mira aquí, Christopher —señaló hacia la luz—. Mira fijamente aquí.

— No, no puedes hacerme esto —Black intentó girar su mirada, pero parecía que no podía apartar los ojos del aparato—. Tengo mi mente completamente cerrada a tus sucios trucos.

— No suficiente —sonrió Himitsu—. Vas a hacer algo por mí, Christopher. Vas a ayudar a Saku a escapar. Vas a proteger a la única persona que sigue viva después de que me ayudaran a escapar.

— No, no lo haré —Christopher cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Tienes voluntad, no lo niego —Himitsu se rió a carcajadas y luego volvió a su voz calmada y suave—. Mira aquí, Christopher —volvió a chasquear los dedos y a golpearlo con suavidad—. Vamos, abre los ojos, Christopher.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Yuki en un susurro a su hermana.

— Ahora mismo no tengo ni idea —respondió Chizuko.

Todos se mantenían en silencio observando al chico. Tetsuya estaba mirando al aparato de nuevo.

— Miyano Tetsuya, por última vez —Himitsu lo miró y suspiró—. Como sigas mirando el aparato terminarás dentro de la Organización sin darte ás capaz incluso de traicionar a tus amigos, así que más te vale que apartes tus ojos de los mensajes subliminales.

— ¿Mensajes subliminales? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Tetsuya mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Qué aparatos llevas?

— Yo, solo llevo lo que puedo —se rió Himitsu—. Con esto tengo suficiente para sobrevivir a un ataque por sorpresa. Y ahora si dejáis de hablar, voy a terminar con esto. No mires, Tetsuya.

— No miro, recibido —Tetsuya rodó los ojos mientras Yuki se acercaba a ellos. La miró mientras ella se arrodillaba a su lado—. ¿Qué?

— Nada —Yuki sonrió mirándolo y él frunció el ceño. En sus manos, notó a Black removiéndose intentando deshacerse de su agarre. Tetsuya apretó con fuerza sus manos para no soltarlo y se quedó mirando a Yuki—. Solo que no quiero que nos traiciones —Yuki lo cogió por las mejillas y lo besó.

— Esa es mi hermana, sí señor —Chizuko soltó un pequeño silbido mientras se reía.

— Bien, Christopher —Himitsu se quedó mirando unos segundos a los dos. Luego chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y golpeó suavemente la mejilla del chico—. Última oportunidad —volvía a hablar con la voz suave—. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. Vas a abrir los ojos ahora mismo.

— No, lo haré —se quejó Christopher.

— Tu equipo se está acercando —sonrió Himitsu mientras Yuki y Tetsuya se separaban. Yuki sonrió y Tetsuya cerró los ojos unos momentos—. Sé que tú también puedes sentirlo. Así que tienes dos opciones. Morir sin traicionarlos aunque ellos crean que sí lo has hecho o morir traicionándolos.

— No voy a traicionarlos —Black habló con odio.

— La curiosidad mató al gato, Christopher —dijo aún con su voz suave—. ¿Y sabes? Tú sigues siendo el gato, Christopher —el chico abrió los ojos y lo miró. Himitsu sonrió ampliamente—. Muy bien Christopher, ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer? —preguntó.

— No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo —murmuraba Black en susurros. Apretó con fuerza los dientes.

— ¿Te duele Christopher? —Himitsu sonrió con tristeza. Había prometido no volver a llegar a este punto, pero sentía el terrible olor acercándose cada vez más rápido y no tenía tiempo para más—. Te duele, ¿no es cierto? No puedes detenerte a ti mismo, debes seguir mi voz, Christopher.

— No, por favor —Christopher no podía apartar los ojos del pequeño tubo—. Detente.

— Christopher, lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que mates a un inocente —Himitsu suspiró mientras notaba su voz temblar. No podía esperar más. Soltó el tubo y chasqueó los dedos— Christopher vas a protegerla y juntos vais a derrotar a Dark. Perdóname —rodó el tubo entre sus dedos y lo cogió por una punta. Le puso el tubo en la boca a Black y apretó la punta. El chico se tiró hacia atrás golpeando a Tetsuya, pero Himitsu mantenía el tubo firmemente en la boca de él, así que no pudo quitárselo de la boca—. No te resistas Christopher, será peor —Himitsu apartó el pequeño tubo y Christopher intentó escapar del agarre de Tetsuya—. Suéltalo —susurró Himitsu. Tetsuya le hizo caso. Christopher se levantó corriendo asustado y se alejó de ellos. Luego se detuvo y los miró. Himitsu se levantó—. Los alucinógenos te van a durar una media hora, Christopher. Al menos así tendrás una buena excusa para que Ken-san te perdone.

— Voy a matarte, Secret. Te juro que lo haré.

— Ah y otra cosa —Himitsu se encogió de hombros—. Dile a Dark que la próxima vez me envíe a alguien de mente fuerte. He tenido a más complicados que tú. Has caído demasiado fácil, Black.

— Voy a matarte —volvió a decir Christopher.

— Ve con cuidado, los monstruos empezarán a aparecer en breve —Himitsu se rió—. Evita desnudarte o harás que alguna señorita te abofetee con ganas. La última vez que tomaste la droga fue en la que más me reí de ti, Christmas —lanzó el tubo al aire y volvió a cogerlo, para luego lanzarlo a su lado con fuerza. El tubo cayó junto a una flecha. Todos se movieron incómodos mientras intentaban ver de dónde había venido—. Y aquí tenemos al que todos quieren adorar y al que los grandes le dan mimos, ¿no es cierto? Has tardado diez minutos en llegar chico, esos no los vas a cobrar, ya que has conseguido que Christopher cayera en mis manos —Himitsu levantó el brazo y cogió otra flecha que iba dirigida a él—. Por lo que veo no te han hablado mucho de mí —suspiró intentando ver de dónde venían las flechas—. Necesitas una distancia precisa para poderme clavar una flecha. Pero en esa distancia yo puedo atacarte, usando a mi marioneta, así que tampoco es aconsejable que lo intentes. ¡Da la cara!

— Maldita sea —Christopher echó a correr por el bosque y Himitsu se rió.

— ¡Recuerda que la última vez hiciste el ridículo! —Himitsu levantó la mano y la movió a modo de saludo. Luego volvió a mirar al lado— ¡Tsk! Se ha largado.

— ¿Con quién se ha juntado este ahora? —Drake se acercó a Himitsu—. Menudo espectáculo has hecho, ¿cómo…?

— Acabo de incumplir una promesa así que si no te importa no voy a responderte —Himitsu lo interrumpió y recogió el tubo y la flecha—. ¿Tú no sabrás quién es el nuevo, verdad?

— ¿El que estaba disparando? No —Drake se encogió de hombros—. Pero su olor no se olvida fácilmente, ¿no es cierto? ¿Tú no lo habías visto nunca? —preguntó mirando a Himitsu. El chico de pelo azul lo miró.

— No, llegó más tarde que yo, pero Sakura me dijo que estaba muy mimado por Ken-san. Hasta el punto de que solo los de su grupo lo podían ver—Himitsu observó la flecha—. Y cuando tenía que salir, encerraban a todos para que no le pudieran ver.

— ¿Y dónde se pueden encontrar a esa chica? —preguntóTetsuya—. Quiero saber quién es ese nuevo.

— Ya te dije —Himitsu bajó la mirada—. SakuSakura fue detenida por mi culpa y la han estado torturando durante año y pico, así que la van a matar pronto.

— Ciert, lo siento. Bueno, radares, ¿alguien más al acecho? —preguntó Tetsuya mientras se levantaba y golpeaba sus pantalones para quitarse el polvo.

— ¿Radares? Creía que tú también podías olerlos —susurró Chizuko—. Pero no te diste cuenta.

— Oye, la sensibilización es algo que se pierde al paso de los años —se quejó él—. Los de vuestra casa pude olerlos bien, pero aún así no pude distinguirlos perfectamente. Shouta y los demás decidieron seguirse entrenando para no caer jamás de nuevo en sus trampas, pero yo era demasiado pequeño para distinguirlos con seguridad.

— Además hoy está resfriado —se rióYuki.

— Ah, es por eso entonces —Chizuko se rió con su hermana.

— Dejadme en paz —Tetsuya desvió la mirada medio ruborizado.

— ¿Alguien va a decirnos a qué ha venido todo este espectáculo? —preguntó Chieko con voz chillona.

— ¿Tú no eres nada inteligente, verdad? —Akira rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos—. Es increíble que seas mi resumen, que podrían habernos matado a Aiko, Asami, Mamoru o a mí si Drake no hubiera estado merodeando por la casa anoche.

— De nada —respondió Drake sonriendo.

— Nadie te ha dado las gracias por tu incompetencia —respondió Mamoru fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Oye, sigo sin saber qué es lo que he hecho para que me odies de esta manera, pero hagamos las paces de una vez, ¿vale? —Drake alargó la mano hacia él y Mamoru se apartó de Asami mirándolo con desconfianza. La sonrisa del chico no terminaba de gustarle—. Vamos, soy de los buenos.

Mamoru miró a Asami que sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.

— No voy a hacer las paces con alguien que no me ha hecho nada —suspiró Mamoru alargando la mano hacia él para estrechársela. Drake tiró de él en cuanto lo tocó. Mamoru se tambaleó levemente, hasta notar en sus labios algo suave y mojado. Se quedó observando de cerca los ojos de Drake hasta que él se apartó.

— En mi país así se arreglan las cosas —Drake sonrió ampliamente mientras Mamoru se quedaba quieto.

— ¡¿Pero que hace este loco?! —Chieko y Sara gritaron.

Se habían quedado asombradas mientras los chicos empezaban a reír a carcajadas. Excepto Tetsuya que estaba aguantándose la risa y Himitsuque estaba mirando sorprendido, en silencio y medio ruborizado, igual que las demás chicas,mirando a Drake. El beso había sido de unos segundos, pero había sido suficiente para que ellos lo vieran y para dejar a Mamoru completamente estático. Asami lo miró preocupada, estaba empezando a temblar.

— Yo de ti echaría a correr —susurró Yuki con una sonrisa fría—. Porque una mentira como esta no te la va a creer ni Chizuko.

— Eso, eso —Chizuko se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarse a su hermana—. ¿Es mentira?

— ¿En qué país vive? —preguntó Yuki señalando a Drake mientras miraba a su hermana.

— Y yo qué sé —Chizuko se encogió de hombros—. La primera vez que lo vi, creía que era in gato perdido.¿Quizás el país de los gatos?

Yuki rodó los ojos haciendo que Tetsuya finalmente se riera a carcajadas. Himitsu miró a Tetsuya sorprendido de que se riera.

— Ah, qué pena —Drake sonrió mientras lo soltaba—. Qué desperdicio de chico, la verdad.

— ¿Des-des-desperdicio? —Himitsu tartamudeó enrojeciendo mientras miraba a Vineyard—. ¿Pero tú estás loco? Ahora sí va a odiarte.

— Pero ahora tiene un motivo por hacerlo —Drake se rió mientras la boca de Mamoru se abría y cerraba como un pez.

— Mamoru… —Asami habló en un hilo de voz con miedo. Mamoru la miró asustado. Se había olvidado de que estaban delante de Asami. Asami lo había visto—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué?—Mamoru habló con voz ronca y claramente desconcertado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Asami lo miró aún más preocupada. Mamoru parecía no respirar. Estaba completamente desconcertado. Miró de nuevo hacia Drake y se apartó un par de pasos mientras se frotaba la boca con fuerza.

— ¡¿QUÉ NARICES TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —gritó haciendo que los chicos aumentaran de volumen sus risas.

— Y reacciona… más tarde… —se reía Takeshi.

— Qué pena… tenía que tener… tener el teléfono… encendido y grabarlo… —se reía Hiro.

— Bien, ¿alguien más tiene algún problema conmigo? —preguntó Drake suspirando largamente y mirándolos a todos. Las risas se pararon de golpe.

— Esto… gracias por salvarnos —dijo Akira desviando la mirada e intentando no ruborizarse. Drake alargó la mano hacia él para estrechársela, pero Akira levantó las manos y se apartó de él aún más—. Esto… no gracias, tengo suficiente con darte las gracias, no necesito un beso.

— Me alegro que lo hayas entendido. —Drake lo miró de arriba abajo un par de veces, haciendo que Akira frunciera el ceño—. Además, no eres para nada mi tipo, prefiero a tú novia —sonrió hacia ella.

Akira miró a Aiko a su lado. La chica se quedó mirando a Drake y enrojeció al instante.

— ¡Cómo le pongas un dedo encima…!

— No tengo intención de hacerlo, las mujeres que rodean a la familia Kudo suelen tener muy mal genio —Drake rodó los ojos y empezó a andar.

— No creo que todas, pero eso depende de quién hayas conocido —se rióChizuko.

— ¿Y tú? —Drake sonrió.

— Querido, aún no sé cómoHimitsu-kun puede aguantarla —suspiró Yuki cruzándose de brazos—. Adelante, te reto a qué lo pruebes.

— Das mucho más miedo tú que tú hermana —respondió Drake mirando a Chizuko.

— Lo sé, pero da gracia que ella siga intentándolo —Chizuko se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, mejor volvamos —suspiró Tetsuya negando con la cabeza y empezando a andar dirección a las cabañas.

— Drake, por aquí —suspiró Chieko cogiéndolo del brazo y tirando de él—. Mira que sabes liar el mal ambiente, chico.

Todos fueron siguiéndolos. Chizuko se quedó mirando en silencio a Himitsu que había bajado su mirada al tubo de hierro, con una expresión perdida. Yuki se cruzó de brazos y empujó un poco a su hermana hacia él. Chizuko la miró y ella señaló al chico con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de allí lentamente. Chizuko observó cómo su hermana se alejaba y luego se puso al lado de Himitsu mirando la altura de un árbol.

— De pequeñas nos montamos en este árbol con Yuki —susurró poniendo una mano encima de un nudo del tronco—. Al pobre le rompimos una rama y nuestra madre nos castigó a las dos por ello después de golpearnos con fuerza en la cabeza.

— Conocí a vuestra madre el día de su muerte —susurró Himitsu. Chizuko lo miró sonriendo—. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Yo… hace dos años prometí a vuestra madre que dejaría de usar esto —susurró él.

— ¿Qué?

 **Flashback**

— Tienes que hacerlo —sonrió Dark detrás de él—. Tienes que domarla Secret. Ella no puede decir que nos ha visto.

La chica de pelo castaño y uniforme de instituto que tenían delante estaba tan asustada. Himitsu la miró a los ojos. Podía notar su miedo perfectamente y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Dark acababa de matar a su novio delante de sus narices. Claro que estaba asustada. Himitsu miró a Dark a los ojos y supo que no tenía elección. Sacó el pequeño tubo de su bolsillo y se agachó delante de la chica mirándola con tristeza. Los ojos de ella estaban llorando desconsolados. Los labios de ella murmuraron su nombre en un hilo de voz completamente aterrado. Levantó el tubo entre sus dedos y lo apretó. El teléfono de la chica empezó a sonar, pero ella solo lo miraba a él. Himitsu empezó a hablarle, debía sonar convincente, pero su voz no estaba para nada calmada y mucho menos funcionaría mientras las lágrimas de ella interfirieran en la luz que proyectaba el pequeño tubo. Ella afirmó con la cabeza cuando Himitsu terminó de meterse en su mente. Pero cuando le subministró la droga, él supo que había fallado…

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Yo… la droga que le he subministrado a Christopher, se la di a una chica a la que no había conseguido hipnotizar antes de dársela —Himitsu miró al suelo—. Si la mente está bajo control, la droga solo actúa durante media hora y te vuelve loca, pero luego desaparece. Si la mente no está bajo control, la droga puede matarte o volverte completamente loco, para siempre. Esa chica se volvió completamente loca cuando Dark mató a su novio y luego me obligó a usar esto contra ella. No sé si fueron sus lágrimas o mi voz, pero cuando le di la droga supe en seguida que no había logrado meterme en su mente. La chica está aún ingresada a un hospital psiquiátrico, con ataques de pánico día tras día. El día siguiente pasé por el cementerio como siempre, pero me fui a dar una vuelta, perderme por allí, para intentar deshacerme de esto —dejó el tubo en su palma y luego la cerró con fuerza. Chizuko lo miró tristemente. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero sabía que él nunca le contaría esto. Lo único que saldría de la boca de Himitsu sería este pequeño resumen—. Pero os vi a ti y a tu hermana allí, siendo seguidas por Minoru-san y Nao-san y os seguí pensando que ese par os querían hacer daño. Pero vosotras dejasteis unas flores en el lugar y os largasteis como si hubierais hecho una travesura. Minoru-san y Nao-san se fueron por el otro lado corriendo como si os hubieran seguido en secreto. Por curiosidad me acerqué a la tumba y vi el nombre de vuestra madre. Me acordé de lo que había hecho por mí y por algún motivo dejé el tubo allí, pero…

— El tubo volvió a ti —Chizuko sonrió ampliamente hacia él—. ¿Sabes? Nuestra madre siempre creyó que saberse defender era algo más importante que no tener armas. Pero también quería protegernos de que nos hiciéramos daño a nosotras mismas, así que nos enseñó a protegernos luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando Ken-san se ofreció a entrenarnos, ella no se opuso a que nos mostrara como luchar con armas, pero siempre ordenó que nadie nos dejara las armas a nuestro alcance. ¿Tú te sabes defender con esto?

— Me sé defender esquivando, pero siempre tengo que recurrir a esto —Himitsu abrió la mano y observó el objeto.

— Entonces no importa que sigas usándolo —Chizuko sonrió girándose de espaldas a él—. Es mejor que sepas defenderte, sea con lo que sea. Pero, una cosa es cierta —Chizuko lo miró solo girando la cabeza mientras se ponía las manos a la espalda—. No me gusta la voz de Mitsu-kun de hace un rato.

— Chizuko… —Himitsu sonrió hacia ella—. Gracias.

— Así que no más hacerlo, ¿vale? —Chizuko se giró hacia él y él se guardó el tubo en el bolsillo—. Si quieres hablar con esa voz hazlo, pero entonces no uses el tubo —susurró la chica—. Por favor.

— Le prometí a la tumba de tu madre que no lo haría, Chizuko. Salvo que fuera necesario para proteger a quienes quiero —Himitsu se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía tristemente.

— No sé qué es lo que te ha pasado, para que tuvieras tanto miedo cuando me atacaron, que incluso accediste a volver con ellos para salvarme. Pero no debes de tener miedo de lo que me pase, estoy convencida de que podrás protegerme, Mitsu. Estoy convencida de que algún día podrás olvidarte de las cosas tristes —Chizuko se acercó a él lentamente aún con las manos a la espalda—. Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que las olvides, ¿vale? —lo besó en la mejilla—. Anda, volvamos con los demás.

Ella se giró para irse, pero Himitsu la abrazó por la espalda con fuerza, deteniéndola.

— No quiero que te pase nada de lo que me arrepiento y me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

— No me pasará nada malo, Mitsu-kun. Porque tú estás a mi lado —Chizuko se giró en el agarre y lo abrazó—. Pero quiero que confíes más en mí. Te escucharé cuando quieras hablar.

— Perdó quiero olvidarlo todo —susurró él cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

— No voy a forzarte, Himitsu, pero no quiero verte triste, ¿vale? —Chizuko se apartó de él y sonrió—. Y prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro sin motivo alguno.

— Te lo prometo —Himitsu le guiñó un ojo y la cogió de la mano.

Los dos se apresuraron a volver con los demás.

* * *

XD pobre Mamoru XD pero necesitaba meter fanservice (?)

¡Hasta aquí! ¡Pido reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Aquí tenéis a mi hermano: Akai Himitsu'.


	19. Aquí tenéis a mi hermano: Akai Himitsu

Hellow!

para aquellos que les guste y sepan de que va... feliz día del Daze! (para mañana (?))

 **Usagi Toxtle:** jajajajajaja te divirtió Mamoru?! JAJAJAJAJAJA pobre Mamo (?) gracias por tu review! *O*

17 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Aquí tenéis a mi hermano: Akai Himitsu_**

— Decidme, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Himitsu siguiendo a Tetsuya, a Yuki y a Chizuko.

— Venir a pasar la noche —sonrió Yuki amablemente.

— Ahora en serio, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Himitsu viendo a Tetsuya con una gorra en su cabeza que le tapaba el pelo recogido.

— Cállate y síguenos —suspiró Tetsuya en un susurro a su oído que hizo estremecer a su hermano. Tetsuya lo cogió de la manga del jersey y tiró de él.

El cantante lo llevó hacia la puerta trasera que estaba custodiada por un hombre grande y grueso con los brazos cruzados y una mirada penetrante. Tetsuya mostró cuatro colgantes de pases y el hombre se apartó para dejarlos pasar. Entraron ellos dos primero y por último Yuki y Chizuko. Anduvieron por un pasillo ancho y de paredes blancas, con cuadros de gente famosa colgando de las paredes. Llegaron a una puerta y Tetsuya entró aún tirando de él. Todo el grupo ya estaba dentro del lugar excepto él.

— Hola, chicos —sonrió Yuki al entrar.

Tetsuya levantó la mano a modo de saludo y soltó a Himitsu mientras Chizuko cerraba la puerta después de entrar. Himitsu miró a la chica que tan solo sonrió.

— Bueno, así que tú eres Himitsu —Erena se acercó a él y le alargó la mano—. La otra vez no sabía que teníamos tanto interés en ti, así que un placer. Mi nombre es Enomoto Erena, en los conciertos me conocen como…

— Glow —Himitsu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ella ya tenía su indumentaria preparada. Le habían llevado a un concierto de los Bullet Junior. De repente se sintió que estaba a un par de años atrás, cuando sus dos amigos le dijeron que le llevaban a lo mejor del momento y él lo rechazó. De repente se preguntó qué hubieran hecho esos dos si hubieran estado en su lugar. Con lo fanáticos que eran del grupo, seguro le hubieran envidiado de estar ahí. Sin darse cuenta su tez radiante se apagó como una vela. Sus dos amigos ya no estaban allí. Tsubasa, que estaba detrás de Erena, se acercó mientras él soltaba la mano de la chica—. Wing, perdonad por lo del otro día.

— Nada, nada —se rió él encajando su mano con la de Himitsu—. Se entiende que nos confundieras. Mi nombre es Sakuraba Tsubasa —Tetsuya dio una palmada al hombro del chico y le hizo una señal para que le explicara—. ¿No te diste cuenta? —preguntó Tsubasa soltando la mano de Himitsu mientras Kokoro se acercaba para estrechársela también. Tsubasa, cogió a Tetsuya por la espalda y con el puño cerrado lo frotó encima de la cabeza del cantante—. Es la primera vez que pensaste bien de alguien, felicidades.

— Core —dijo Himitsu viéndola.

— Es Sakuraba Kokoro. ¿Todo bien? Espero que este no te haya hecho nada raro —suspiró ella señalando a Tetsuya que se debatía para soltarse de Tsubasa sin mediar palabra.

— No, nada.

Kokoro se apartó mientras Nanami y Hikaru se acercaban. Nanami dio un pequeño golpe de cabeza a modo de saludo y Himitsu hizo lo mismo. Hikaru le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda con amabilidad y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

— Espero que nos conozcamos mejor, chico —sonrió él guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que Himitsu enrojeciera levemente—. Soy Daishi Hikaru y ella es Matsuura Nanami, somos Light y Ocean.  
— Un placer conocerte —Shouta le alargó el puño y él juntó su puño al del manager—. Odagiri Shouta, el manager de esta panda de locos.  
Chizuko se puso a su lado sonriendo. Él bajó la mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Chizuko tirando de su manga y hablando en susurros. Él la miró y se encogió de hombros. Sentía que estar en ese lugar en esos momentos era injusto para las memorias de sus dos amigos. Tetsuya se apartó de Tsubasa y se acercó a ellos sonriendo—. ¿Himitsu?

— Sois iguales a como os habían descrito —suspiró haciendo que todos se callaran y lo miraran—. Parece mentira que haya terminado aquí cuando ellos dos eran los que más os adoraban a todos —los miró a cada uno de ellos con lentitud.

— ¿Tus amigos? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Sí. Resulta extraño —respondió mirándola a ella—. Me dijeron que sus canciones prácticamente nos describían —sonrió con nostalgia mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Luego desvió la mirada a un lugar vacío—. No es que prácticamente nos describían, sino que hemos vivido en los mismos mundos —Himitsu cerró los ojos—. Esas canciones realmente nos describían de algún modo, aunque fueran dedicadas a otras personas. Si supieran de eso, seguro se hubieran reído de ello toda su vida —miró hacia Tetsuya que lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante—. De algún modo, siento que… —le costaba encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Como siempre, no las encontraba—. Gracias —se inclinó hacia Tetsuya poniendo sus manos agarradas detrás de su espalda y mirando al suelo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Tetsuya con la voz normal, haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendido.

— Aunque no lo supierais, hicisteis que sus últimos dos años fueran más livianos. Hyou e Iki seguro estarían de acuerdo conmigo en daros las gracias —Himitsu sonrió mirándolo y Tetsuya le devolvió la sonrisa. Solo entonces Himitsu se puso recto de nuevo.

— Pero si eres un buen tipo —sonrió Nanami removiéndole el pelo de manera fraternal. Él se apartó de golpe de ella mirándola sin comprender y ella se rió—. Bueno, mucho me temo que por aquí deberíamos de decir otra cosa —todos excepto, Yuki, Tetsuya y Chizuko se inclinaron hacia él. El chico retrocedió unos pasos confundido—. Cuida bien de nuestro compañero, por favor.

Tetsuya se puso al lado de Himitsu y se apoyó en su hombro con una sonrisa. Himitsu lo miró sin entender nada.

— Chicos, que uno se sabe cuidar solo —dijo Tetsuya en un susurro de nuevo mirando a Himitsu. El chico sonrió mientras los demás se ponían de pie.

— Sí, sobre todo tú —sonrió Hikaru.

Tetsuya se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo, pero Daishi se apartó rápidamente. Todos se rieron mientras Tetsuya y Hikaru se empujaban a la vez.

Al cabo de un rato, todos subieron al escenario y Shouta, Yuki, Himitsu y Chizuko se quedaron al backstage. Himitsu no dejó de mirar a su hermano. Tetsuya sonreía con calidez y resplandecía mientras cantaba en el escenario. Los demás lo complementaban perfectamente. Himitsu sabía que ese mundo era completamente desconocido para él, pero entendía perfectamente que no eran solo compañeros, ellos eran muy buenos amigos. Hasta que la última canción terminó…  
Tetsuya se acercó unos segundos a Kokoro que afirmó con la cabeza, mientras los aplausos y gritos de la gente del público estallaban. La chica se acercó a Erena y también le dijo algo. Tetsuya, estaba en un posado serio y observó los movimientos de Erena después de que Kokoro se acercara de nuevo a él. Erena tocó el platillo mientras sonreía. Los aplausos y gritos del público se apagaron lentamente.

— Pido silencio, por favor —susurró Tetsuya al micrófono mirando al público. La gente se calló casi al instante—. Hemos… hemos hablado con el grupo, antes de subir al escenario. Hemos creído oportuno informar antes que nada a nuestros fans, así que vamos a hablar con seriedad por unos segundos.

— ¡No podéis abandonar! —gritó una chica entre el público provocando que la gente contuviera el aliento.

— Ya sería hora —se escuchó la voz de un hombre en medio de un suspiro que hizo reír a Tetsuya.

— Lo siento, genio, no vamos a dejar de cantar —dijo Tetsuya—. Habla con tu pareja para que deje de obligarte a venir aquí —la gente se rió—. Está bien. No, no es eso, pero gracias por preocuparos. Digamos que es algo que me afecta a mí personalmente.

— ¡¿Estás enfermo?! —gritó alguien al otro lado.

— ¡¿Abandonas el grupo?! —gritó alguien al fondo.

— ¡¿Y si me dejáis terminar antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas?! —se quejó Tetsuya mientras los murmurios empezaban a subir de tono—. ¡Nada de eso! Vamos a ver —Tetsuya escrutó el público con una mano haciéndose visera para poder ver a través de los focos que los enfocaban. Se paró al ver unas cámaras de fotos profesionales que estaban apartados del lugar—. Ah, ahí estáis. Que alguien les de algún micrófono a esos de ahí, por favor —sonrió Tetsuya señalando a los periodistas de la prensa. Shouta salió del escenario y bajó al público llevando un micrófono—. Mira, tenemos corresponsal y todo —se rió.

— No sueñes conmigo si no me pagas por el trabajo —sonrió Shouta a través del micrófono que llevaba mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— Eres un aprovechado —Tetsuya se rió.

— Sí, claro —respondió él—. Aún tiene que pagarme un extra por subirme al lado de los focos con una cámara.

— No te quejes, que quedaste moreno después de eso, aún te ayudamos —se rió Hikaru.

— Daishi un día de estos quizás te caiga el foco a la cabeza, ya verás si quedas moreno —Shouta se puso al lado de los periodistas—. Habla.

— Supongo que vosotros debéis de ser de la prensa rosa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tetsuya sonriendo.

— Así es —sonrió el fotógrafo mientras Shouta aguantaba el micrófono delante de su boca.

— ¿Sois los que publicasteis acerca del rumor de que estaban engañando a Hattori Mamoru? —preguntó Tetsuya. El periodista volvió a afirmar.

— No me lo puedo creer —suspiró Kokoro—. Acertaste.

— Lo sé, soy bueno en todo —sonrió Tetsuya—. A lo que iba. Sois idiotas —dijo a los periodistas.  
Hikaru y Tsubasa se rieron a carcajadas.

— Disculpa, creo que no entiendo —el periodista pareció ofendido.

— ¿En serio seríais capaces de creer que Samy podría engañar a Hattori? —preguntó Tetsuya—. ¿En qué mundo vivís?

— Creo que en el real —respondió él.

— Ni en sueños —se rió Erena—. Sam no sería capaz de tal cosa.

— Por eso digo que sois idiotas por decir tonterías como esas —suspiró Tetsuya.

— ¿Es tu novio? —preguntó el periodista.

Tetsuya se rió a carcajadas.

— No gracias, yo ya tengo novia, lo siento chicos —sonrió mirando a la gente haciendo que el público se riera. Algo le golpeó la cabeza y sin mirar hacia atrás, supo en seguida lo que era. Se puso una mano en el lugar dolorido—. ¡Eso dolió Yuki! —se quejó mirándola como se acercaba hacia él con una mirada fría y penetrante. Le había lanzado una pulsera desde el backstage—. ¿Qué he hecho ahora? —Yuki sonrió con frialdad haciendo que él se paralizara. Finalmente sonrió y la besó en la mejilla—. Y también va para las chicas —susurró al oído de ella apartando el micrófono y haciendo que ella se ruborizara hasta la punta del pelo. Se giró de nuevo hacia el público mientras rodeaba con un brazo a la chica para acercarla hacia él—. Esta es mi novia, para que lo sepas —el cámara al lado del hombre que tenía delante de su boca el micrófono que aguantaba Shouta, empezó a hacer fotografías, al igual que muchos de los fans—. Aunque ya deberíais de saberlo si es que alguna vez os atrevéis a mirar los partidos benéficos que hacemos. Aunque no sea en directo, también se pasan por televisión, así que no tienes excusa de ponerme a otra persona de pareja, ¡so bestia!

— Sí, vale, pero suelta a la chica que te va a coger algo aquí —susurró Kokoro cogiendo a Yuki del brazo y llevándosela al backstage de nuevo. Tetsuya sonrió mientras decía adiós con la mano haciendo reír a Hikaru.

— Bueno, a lo que iba, de nuevo —Tetsuya se paseó por el escenario con tranquilidad—. Todos o casi todos los que estáis aquí conocéis el pasado de nuestro grupo —el chico sonrió.

— ¡Por obligación! —soltó una chica al otro lado del lugar.

— Otra que viene obligada a los conciertos, que mal vamos así —se rió Erena.

— ¿A dónde queréis llegar con todo esto? —preguntó el periodista.

— Eso es algo que me pregunto desde hace un rato —suspiró Himitsu casi en un susurro mirándolo desde el backstage, mientras Chizuko sentaba a su hermana al suelo y le daba aire con un panfleto. Kokoro volvió al escenario y sonrió ante el comentario que el chico hizo justo cuando ella pasaba por su lado.

— Hay alguien de dentro que también quiere saber el porqué estás diciendo esas cosas raras —sonrió la chica señalando por encima de su hombro.

— Oh, venga, como si no supieras de qué va eso —sonrió Tetsuya mirándolo mientras Tsubasa dejaba la guitarra al suelo y se acercaba con Hikaru al backstage. Himitsu lo fulminó con la mirada. Hikaru y Tsubasa se pusieron detrás de él con los brazos cruzados, como si intentaran evitar que huyera.

— A mi no me metas con tus juegos —se quejó Himitsu mientras Tsubasa le ponía el micrófono bajo la nariz. El chico se apartó de él rápidamente, pero las palabras ya se habían oído por el lugar.

— ¿Así que crees que es un juego, eh? —sonrió Tetsuya—. Bueno, en parte fue una apuesta, así llegó nuestro grupo. Todos apostaron algo y todos lo hemos cumplido, así que prácticamente podrías decir que es un juego.

— Ah, pero que gran juego —susurró Nanami—. Y aún nos debe Tetsuya la cena —sonrió la chica con un aire soñador.

— ¡Os la pagué hace medio año, mentirosa! —se quejó Tetsuya.

— Un vale para una cena no es pagar, Silver —corrigió Kokoro—. Estamos esperando a que nos lleves a las tres chicas a comer aún.

— No gracias —respondió Tetsuya arqueando una ceja, mientras el público se reía.

— ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó Erena.

— Déjalo, tiene vergüenza de cenar con tres bellezas —sonrió Kokoro.

— No, Kokoro-oneesan, tú no eres ninguna belleza, no te lo creas —respondió Tsubasa.

El público estalló en risas. Kokoro cogió la pulsera que Yuki había tirado y la tiró hacia ellos. Himitsu la esquivó por escasos centímetros y la cogió entre sus manos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Qué yo no entro en vuestras peleas! —se quejó gritando.

— Vale, vale, que nos estamos desviando del tema —se rió Tetsuya—. Y esta gente seguramente quiere irse a casa para descansar de una vez —Tetsuya se giró hacia el público de nuevo—. Seguramente todos recordaréis que nuestro pasado es algo insólito —el chico se paseó de nuevo por el escenario mientras miraba a cada persona que había bajo sus pies—. Nos secuestraron de niños y nos rescataron cuando yo llevaba un mes en ese lugar. Los demás, tenían todos su familia y consiguieron volver con ellos, pero de mi, solo encontraron una carpeta con información de mis padres. Unos padres que habían muerto el día de mi nacimiento —Tetsuya suspiró largamente y se paró mirando al periodista—. Pues bien, hace poco me enteré de que esa información era falsa. Mis padres biológicos siguen vivos —Tetsuya escuchó algunos suspiros y a otros conteniendo el aliento—. Aún más… —absoluto silencio—. Debo informaros a todos de que tengo un hermano gemelo.

— Sí, que tiene más habilidades que tú —suspiró Kokoro rodando los ojos.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó Tetsuya mirándola mientras algunos en el público se reían.

— Disculpado —respondió Kokoro riendo y haciendo reír a todos excepto Tetsuya.

— Hemos tirado el mismo objeto a dos personas de espaldas —suspiró Hikaru—. Él lo ha esquivado.

— ¡Perdona! —suspiró Tetsuya—. ¡En ningún momento él va a ser más habilidoso que yo! —se quejó Tetsuya—. Os voy a demostrar que en mi trabajo soy mejor que él —Chizuko salió al escenario negando con la cabeza a modo de 'no tiene remedio'. Le dio unos golpecitos con un dedo a la espalda para que se girara y él lo hizo, mirándola confundido. La chica le puso una mano al hombro y bajó la mirada al suelo—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Tetsuya mirándola y bajando el micrófono sin darse cuenta.

— Sabe tocar cualquier instrumento y canta mucho mejor que tú —suspiró la chica con el micrófono al lado—. Lo siento por ti, él tiene todas las buenas cualidades de sensei y demonio-oniichan.

Tetsuya fulminó con la mirada a Himitsu. Él frunció el ceño y movió la mano por delante de su cara para intentar negarlo.

— ¿Tú quieres que lo mate, Chizuko? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Despierta —la chica suspiró—. Tampoco lo ganarías —se rió. Chizuko se dio la vuelta y volvió al backstage.

— Anda, ven aquí —se rió Tetsuya rodando los ojos.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —gritó él.

Tsubasa lo empujó mientras Hikaru lo cogió de un brazo y tiró de él. Himitsu no se lo esperaba así que no pudo defenderse de eso. Lo llevaron al medio del escenario y el chico enrojeció al instante.

— Bueno, es más tímido que nosotros —se rió Tetsuya.

— Oye, que esto…

— No te preocupes por eso —Tetsuya le guiño un ojo. Lo cogió del brazo y lo levantó al aire mientras se giraba a mirar al público de nuevo—. Os presento a mi hermano, Himitsu. La familia Kudo, lo único que hicieron fue acogerlo en su casa para poder descubrir dónde estaba yo. Ninguno de los dos nos conocíamos y en las carpetas pusieron siempre nombres falsos, así que nadie lo supo hasta hace poco —Tetsuya lo miró y sonrió tiernamente mientras lo soltaba. Himitsu estaba más rojo que un tomate.

— ¿Cómo habéis sabido que erais hermanos? —preguntó el periodista apoderándose del micrófono de Shouta—. ¿Por qué no os habíais conocido antes? ¿Quiénes son vuestros verdaderos padres?

— Lo siento, hasta que no podamos localizar a nuestros padres —Tetsuya se rió—, ya que de momento no nos pueden responder, no vamos a responder a esas preguntas.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la belleza de tu madre científica? —preguntó una chica con voz llorosa.

— Veo que os preocupa eso también —se rió Tetsuya—. Nada, sigue siendo mi madre. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, vamos a terminar el concierto —suspiró el chico.

Himitsu se giró para irse. Tetsuya lo cogió del brazo y sonrió llevándoselo con rapidez de allí mientras apagaba su micrófono.

— Vete a mi casa con Yuki y Chizuko llegaré en breve —sonrió soltándolo, mientras las dos gemelas se iban a su lado y el público estallaba en quejas.

— Pero…

— Vamos, Mitsu —susurró Chizuko cogiéndolo de la mano—. Esto va a convertirse en un caos ahora.

— Pero… —Tetsuya le dio un pequeño empujón—. Yo tengo aún que cambiarme y eso. Yuki, recuerda que mi madre tiene el tema delicado así que…

— Tranquilo —sonrió ella—. Cuidaré bien de ella. Vamos.

Chizuko tiró de Himitsu y siguieron los dos a Yuki con paso rápido. Erena se acercó a Tetsuya y le puso una mano al hombro. Él la miró y sonrió hacia ella. A partir de ahora serían el blanco de los periodistas de la prensa rosa, serían el blanco de los que perseguían a Himitsu. Sería algo cruel y complicado, pero toda esa gente merecía saber la verdad, ya que sus fans los habían ayudado siempre.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Erena.

— No puedo cantar más… otra canción… —suspiró Tetsuya escuchando los gritos del público que pedían más—. No me saldrá la voz.

— Vete —Erena lo empujó hacia las escaleras para que se fuera a los vestuarios. Luego volvió hacia el escenario y habló apresurada con Kokoro—. No le va a salir, cortamos aquí.

Kokoro afirmó con la cabeza y Erena se apresuró a volver corriendo hacia dentro para ir con Tetsuya. La chica se giró hacia los demás e hizo señas con su mano al cuello para indicar que lo dejaban ahí. Shouta se apresuró a volver al escenario, con el micrófono que el periodista le había devuelto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó a la chica preocupado.

Kokoro negó con la cabeza y Shouta suspiró. Encendió el micrófono y se lo puso a la boca.

— Señoras y señores, el concierto ha terminado aquí. Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien y que volvamos a verlos pronto. No olviden nada y recuerden en salir ordenadamente y despacio. Muchas gracias de parte de todos.

Cerró el micrófono y salió precipitado hacia el backstage. Hikaru y Tsubasa también se acercaron a ella.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó Hikaru mirando por donde se habían ido. Todos habían apagado ya sus micrófonos.

— Sí, eso creo —suspiró ella—. Vamos.

Los tres entraron a dentro.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: 'Saku Sakura y Dark Empire'. Sííí ese tipo me encanta XD y de echo Saku también es un personaje que he hecho realmente excéntrico jejejejeje será algo genial (aquí tienes a tu rival, Wendy).


	20. Saku Sakura y Dark Empire

¡Y aquí tenéis el otro!

18 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Saku Sakura y Dark Empire_**

El teléfono de Asami sonó. Todos la miraron unos segundos y ella se disculpó apartándose mientras descolgaba. Mamoru se encogió de hombros y Tetsuya se rió. Al cabo de poco rato, Asami se puso al medio de Himitsu y Drake. Por algún motivo esos dos seguían siendo el centro de atención. Asami le pasó el teléfono al chico de pelo azul que se apartó del grupo chasqueando la lengua. Asami se giró para mirar a Drake y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Drake frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos también.

— No puedes simplemente llegar aquí y empezar a amenazar a mis amigos —se quejó ella.

— Oye, hace un buen rato que estoy intentando comprender porque estáis con él y porque siempre estás rodeada de esa gente.

— ¿De esa gente? —preguntó Asami sin entenderlo—. Hace mucho que no me rodeo de esa gente, para tu información.

— Disculpa, ayer tenías a uno persiguiéndote y no creo que fuera con buenas inten… —se calló al ver que Himitsu le devolvía el teléfono y se iba del lugar.

— Mitsu, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Chizuko siguiéndolo.

— Tengo que irme —sonrió el chico hacia ella. Chizuko le cogió la mano preocupada—. ¿Quieres venir? —ella afirmó con la cabeza—. Tengo que ir al hospital, han cogido a uno de mis compañeros.

— Voy contigo —sonrió Chizuko.

Himitsu sonrió hacia ella. Después de lo que había pasado no podía decirle que no.

— ¿Vamos todos? —Tetsuya sonrió con malicia hacia Drake—. ¿Vienes?

— Tengo cosas más importantes que estar perdiendo el tiempo con vosotros —respondió él.

— Vaya, el fin de semana no parecías tan dispuesto a no perder el tiempo —respondió Mamoru fulminándolo con la mirada y empujando a Asami para que empezara a andar—. Mejor así, un incordio menos.

— No sé qué es lo que pasa contigo, Hattori, pero ahora mismo no es por vosotros por quién estoy preocupado —el chico se giró mirando hacia un edificio lejano—. Christopher se ha encontrado con uno de ellos, y voy a saber quién es. Ese tipo tiene el mismo olor que yo.

— Hasta luego Drake, no te sobre esfuerces —Asami levantó la mano y sonrió mientras todos rehacían sus caminos en distintas direcciones.

Anduvieron lentamente hacia el hospital de Beika. Himitsu se había aprendido ya casi todos los lugares de la ciudad, así que él y Chizuko habían ido a delante todo el camino. Al llegar al lugar, Heiji les estaba esperando a la puerta del hospital, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Mamoru llamó la atención el hombre riéndose de la imagen. Heiji lo miró y suspiró.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? —preguntó sonriendo.

— Al parecer no, papá —Mamoru levantó las cejas un par de veces haciendo que su padre rodara los ojos divertido.

— Venga, vamos —el hombre entró al hospital y todos le siguieron hasta la habitación.

En cuanto entraron, Heiji se apartó a un lado y se cruzó de brazos. Himitsu miró hacia la ventana, donde Shinichi estaba apoyado, observando lo que parecía un aro metálico muy delgado, parecido a un collar de perro. El chico frunció el ceño y se acercó a él viendo el objeto mejor.

— Si no quieres morir mejor deja eso —se rió el chico del pelo azul.

— ¿Qué es exactamente? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Un electro de doble carga —respondió Himitsu—. Te funde el cerebro.

— Ahá… —Shinichi lo miró sin creerlo.

— Es como si pusieras un aparato electrónico en una bañera llena de agua mientras tu estuvieras a dentro —Himitsu levantó las cejas con una sonrisa, haciendo menos creíble su historia—. Si te lo activan durante más de 10 segundos llegas a morir. Si no fuera porque los que estamos en ese lugar estamos acostumbrados a eso, te diría que es la manera en la que nos matan.

— Himitsu-kun —la voz de una chica, con un tono completamente sensual se escuchó por la habitación, provocando un escalofrío al chico. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos mirando en dirección contraria a la chica de pelo rosa que estaba tumbada en la cama. Luego se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa. La chica estaba atada a los barrotes de hierro de la cama con unas esposas a cada brazo. Estaba cubierta con las sábanas y sonreía de una manera traviesa.

— Solo por curiosidad, Sakura, ¿cuánto hace que llevas esto puesto?

— Un año —la chica respondió con una sonrisa amplia. Parecía estar ebria.

— Bueno, es un milagro que alguien te haya mantenido quieta durante tanto tiempo —Himitsu sonrió con enfado. La chica se movía provocativamente como siempre hacía cuando estaba a solas con él y bebida de verdad—. ¿Y cómo has terminado aquí, Saku? —Himitsu rodó los ojos y se acercó dos pasos a la camilla. Prefería no acercarse mucho. Con los efectos del collar de doble carga o del alcohol, Sakura era un peligro para cualquier hombre.

— He detenido a Dark —la chica sonrió de nuevo. Himitsu levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—. Lo digo en serio. Ahora diles que me desaten —puso ojos de suplica.

— Te recuerdo que esos ojos solo funcionaban con Iki y con Hyou, jamás lo hicieron conmigo, lo siento —sonrió él intentando evitar no reírse—. Dime, ¿cómo detuviste a Dark?

— Con mis poderes —la chica dio un golpe de cabeza hacia abajo. Intentó incorporarse, pero no tenía fuerza para eso.

Himitsu estalló en risas.

— Vamos, que Dark no es tan idiota, para caer en las trampas en las que caía Fly y el grupo de idiotas del jefe del Imperio —Himitsu negó con la cabeza.

— Es cierto, lo llevé al programa —la chica finalmente se incorporó haciendo que su sábana resbalara.

Himitsu y todos los hombres apartaron la vista de golpe. La chica tenía el jersey rasgado por los pechos y prácticamente era como si no llevara ropa. Cicatrices recorrían por su cuerpo en grandes cantidades.

— ¿Por qué la habéis dejado así? —preguntó Akira yendo hacia la puerta para esconder su sonrojo en la oscuridad del pequeño pasillo.

— Porque cada vez que alguien le ha quitado las esposas ha intentado cosas extrañas —respondió Shinichi—. Y las drogas no le hacen efecto.

Himitsu se rió. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos de escucharle reír de esa manera. Chizuko sonrió tímidamente viéndolo.

— Pues claro hará cosas raras, se trata de Saku Sakura. Nadie más que ella puede llevar a Dark a la cárcel intentando ligar con él —Himitsu se registró los bolsillos unos segundos—. Aquí —sacó el tubo con el que había hipnotizado a Christopher y luego miró la habitación buscando algo—. ¿Cuántas drogas le habéis dado? —miró hacia Shinichi y alargó la mano para que le pasara el collar de metal.

— Anestesia, solo —Shinichi miró a Heiji—. Dos veces, ¿no? —el moreno afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Queréis que se duerma?

— Para que deje de morder a los médicos que se acercan a ella —se quejó Shinichi dándole el collar—. El último se ha ido diciendo que solo le faltaba que lo violara —Himitsu se rió de nuevo—. No le veo la gracia.

— Está borracha por culpa de las drogas —Himitsu levantó el collar—. Sakura, ¿qué tal están los bites hoy? —Himitsu se giró para verla evitando mirar más abajo que sus ojos.

— ¿Quiénes? —Himitsu se señaló a la cabeza—. Ah, te refieres a Maximus, Pitágoras y Wataru, ¿verdad?

— Les has puesto nombre y todo —Himitsu forzó una sonrisa mientras hablaba con los dientes apretados—. Qué bien.

— Iba a llamarlos Hyou, Iki y Himitsu, pero el último se quejaba de su nombre —sonrió Sakura con ironía.

— Sí, claro, ahora además se quejan —Himitsu rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Alguien lleva colonia encima o algo de alcohol? —preguntó mirándolos a todos.

— Yo —como siempre Chieko se hizo presente en esas cosas. La chica buscó en su bolso y sacó una botellita muy pequeña de colonia que de seguro le habían dado de muestra en algún lugar—. ¿Para qué?

— Ponme un poco en las manos, por favor.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Heiji mientras Chieko lo hacía.

— A devolverla a la realidad —sonrió él—. Os aseguro que puede ser muy simpática cuando está sobria.

— Oye, no tiene alcohol en sus análisis, ¿por qué…?

— Es un estado de embriaguez, no he dicho que estuviera borracha de alcohol —Himitsu miró al moreno, que lo miró sin entender—. Al poner el collar, introducen una droga que produce una parálisis a las neuronas. Y si le ponéis drogas anestésicas o similares, provocáis un estado de embriaguez total hasta que se destruya el líquido del cerebro. Es una droga especial que no se detecta con facilidad en los análisis —añadió antes de que Heiji pudiera protestar por eso. Himitsu se sentó en la cama mientras Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa amable y seductora. El chico le tocó la frente frotando la colonia en ella.

— Himitsu tienes extrañas maneras de intentar…

— Te vas a arrepentir de terminar esta frase, Saku —interrumpió el chico poniendo la mitad del aro en donde le había puesto la colonia. Luego, cogió el tubo pequeño y lo puso en la boca de la chica.

— No quiero que me haga daño —susurró ella.

— Habértelo pensado dos veces antes de gritar todo aquello. Que a mi también va a dolerme —se quejó él mirándola a los ojos—. Aunque por otro lado…

— De nada —Sakura cerró los ojos y se tumbó mientras ponía el tubo entre sus dientes.

— Fuiste de mucha ayuda, gracias —Himitsu sonrió mientras ponía una mano a la punta del aro abierto. Luego lo apretó un poco contra la frente de la chica. Puso su otra mano en la otra punta del aro y justo cuando su dedo índice tocó la punta, se oyó un chasquido. Tetsuya se cogió al brazo de Yuki para no perder el equilibrio. Himitsu se apartó de Sakura con rapidez mientras cogía el aro con una sola mano y lo alargaba a Shinichi. Sakura escupió el tubo de hierro y Himitsu lo cogió al aire. La chica miraba a todos desconcertada. Luego bajó la mirada a su cuerpo y al verse en ese estado se ruborizó de golpe. Himitsu se rió mientras se apoyaba a la ventana. Cuanto más lejos de ella mejor—. Y ahora te da vergüenza, cuando cada dos por tres hacías lo mismo para intentar ligar con Life y Fly… —el chico se miró la mano e hizo rodar el tubo alrededor de su dedo gordo, para cogerlo de nuevo. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada mientras movía sus manos, dándose cuenta de que estaba atada con las esposas. Himitsu supo lo que venía entonces—. Con un gracias bastaría, pero supongo que de nuevo vas a hacerme el sermón de lo peli…

— ¡¿Tú sabes lo peligroso que es que uses la doble carga cuando estás en…?! —su voz estaba enojada, pero ya no sonaba borracha, ahora se podía escuchar la sensualidad de la chica sin estar bebida.

— ¡Antes de que sigas gritando! —Himitsu se apartó de la ventana y la miró con frialdad—. ¿Qué tal esos tres?

— ¿Qué tres? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

— Esos tres —sonrió Himitsu—. A los que pusiste nombre.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando, Secret —susurró la chica.

— Volvimos a Secret, eso ya está mejor —Himitsu sonrió hacia ella—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido desde que yo me fui?

— Ah, cierto —la chica se incorporó de golpe sin acordarse de las ataduras y terminó siendo parada por ellas. Hizo una mueca de dolor al notar las esposas que la agarraban con fuerza—. Dark...

Himitsu suspiró y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Realmente sabes lo que ha ocurrido? —preguntó el chico.

— Él no mató a ese inú… ¿qué? —Sakura miró al chico sorprendido.

— Has detenido a Dark intentando ligar con él, o al menos eso has dicho —Himitsu se encogió de hombros y sonrió con ironía.

— ¿Y a quién le importa es… e? —Sakura lo miró a los ojos y supo que el chico no se estaba riendo de ella—. ¿Yo he hecho eso? Estoy mejorando —sonrió.

— Sí, pero no podrás ponerlo en práctica, te mataron a los dos únicos que realmente les importaba eso de ti —se rió él.

— No, los revivieron —respondió Sakura—. Los han convertido en máquinas. Secret tienes que irte, esos dos siguen vivos y seguramente irán a por ti.

— No digas tonterías —suspiró Himitsu—. Los vimos como…

— No estaban muertos, yo los he visto —susurró Sakura bajando la mirada—. No me estoy burlando de eso, te lo juro. Aunque no me creas, tenía que decirte eso.

— Me conozco tus juramentos y nunca han sido cumplidos, así que espero que no te extrañe que sigas diciendo esa palabra y yo no te crea.

— No le tomamos el pulso a Life —Sakura parecía triste—. Ni a Fly.

— No había necesidad —Himitsu rodó los ojos—. Fueron muy certeros y demasiado idiotas.

— Oye, tienes que escucharme, Secret —Sakura lo miró mientras él le daba la espalda—. Fue todo un maldito montaje en el que ellos dos entraron sin darse cuenta, querían destruir nuestro grupo y lo consiguieron. ¡Van a matarte!

— Cuéntame algo que no sepa —Himitsu miró a Shinichi—. ¿Hay alguien detenido entonces?

— Sí, en el programa —el hombre miró a Asami—. Ella te llevará para que puedas interrogarle.

— No debería de hacer…

— ¡Escúchame, Himitsu! —gritó Sakura tapando por completo el susurro del chico

— Y volvimos a Himitsu…

— Harán lo mismo que con Anko, Sachiko y… —Himitsu se giró a mirarla. Pocas veces Sakura no terminaba sus palabras. La chica tenía una mirada triste que hizo entender al chico la palabra que faltaba 'Hoshi'.

— Les esperaré con los brazos abiertos —Himitsu suspiró largamente y se fue por en medio de los demás—. Que lo intenten.

— Ya lo han intentado, no es cierto —Sakura se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, haciendo parar al chico.

— No te importa en absoluto.

— ¿Con quién? —Sakura sonaba completamente triste.

— ¡He dicho que no te…!

— ¿¡Es que vas a dejar que suceda lo mismo que con Hoshi?! —le interrumpió Sakura—. ¡¿Vas a dejar que eso suce…?!

— ¡No la nombres! —Himitsu apretó sus puños—. No te atrevas a nombrarla.

— Dark va a hacerte lo mismo, Secret, tenlo en cuenta —susurró ella—. No va a dejar que puedas seguir, no dejará que algo así suceda.

— ¿Sabes? Hace un año tus palabras me hubieran llevado mucho miedo —susurró Himitsu—. No quería convertirme en un asesino que era lo único que los demás querían que fuera. Incluso Fly me protegía para que no tuviera que coger las llamadas de misiones, solo porque Life y tú estabais indispuestos. Ahora no me importa serlo. Dark sigue siendo la única persona a la que puedo hacerle realmente daño —Himitsu sonrió con frialdad. Chizuko miró hacia Tetsuya, parecía tampoco entender nada de lo que estaban diciendo—. Que se atreva a ordenar algo contra mi, le esperaré para vengarme de todo lo que hizo en ese maldito instituto.

— Secret, tienes que creerme, por favor —Sakura parecía desesperada, pero se estaba durmiendo. Las drogas que le habían dado empezaban a hacer efecto. Himitsu chasqueó la lengua y se giró de nuevo para irse.

— Volveré en dos días cuando se pueda hablar contigo —respondió el chico saliendo de la habitación. Todos le siguieron excepto Shinichi.

— Oye, ¿quiénes son todos estos que habéis nombrado? —Heiji lo miró sorprendido.

— Muertos que no hace falta volver a nombrar —dijo él esquivando la mirada de todos.

— Heiji-ojichan sigues siendo tan poco delicado como siempre —suspiró Chieko rodando los ojos.

El moreno la miró encogiéndose de hombros. No entendía lo que decía la joven. Ella sonrió y empujó al padre Hattori hacia dentro de la habitación de nuevo.

— Vamos, seguro quieres ir a ver al detenido, ¿no? —Asami sonrió tirando de su brazo hacia fuera del lugar.

.

Himitsu dejó que ella lo llevara de nuevo hacia la tienda de dulces. Al entrar, Midori estaba atendiendo a un par de niños que habían llegado con pocas monedas en sus manos, seguramente el cambio de la compra que se habían hecho suyo. Sin decir nada más que un 'hola' a la mujer, todos entraron hacia el pasillo oscuro y, antes de llegar a la sala, Irie Renzo se acercó a ellos.

— Hola de nuevo —susurró el joven.

— ¿Habéis detenido a alguien hoy? —preguntó Asami intrigada.

— Sí, vino con una chica de pelo rosado que parecía llevar como si fuera un perro —Renzo mantuvo una mirada extraña—. De nuevo tiene algo que ver contigo, ¿por qué no me extraña ya?

— Bueno, conmigo no, pero gracias —sonrió Asami con frialdad haciendo que el chico se apartara de ella—. ¿Podemos verlo?

— Sí, claro —Renzo señaló hacia detrás, pero Himitsu detuvo a Asami.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la chica. Himitsu se acercó lentamente a la puerta y observó la enorme sala. Estaba llena de agentes hablando por un lado de la sala, y a la izquierda, muy alejado de allí, sentado en una hilera de sillas, estaba Dark, con su pelo rojizo. Llevaba un kimono de color negro y sus ojos verdes estaban observando sin cansancio la puerta que llevaba a la sala donde habían ido hacia días para contactar con EEUU. Himitsu chasqueó la lengua y se apartó.

— Trama algo.

— ¿Este es Dark? —preguntó Asami mirando durante pocos segundos.

— Este es Dark Empire —respondió Himitsu.

— Un segundo, ¿este no era quien…? —Tetsuya se apoyó en Asami para poder ver. Se giró a mirar a Yuki—. Sí, él fue el que atacó a tu hermana —resumió moviendo los ojos hacia Chizuko.

— ¿Dark Empire? De que me suena este nombre a mí —Mamoru frunció el ceño mientras se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo.

— El número de teléfono que me diste, este es uno de los componentes de los cinco números —informó Himitsu.

— Él es uno de los que están amenazando —suspiró Tetsuya—. Ahora lo entiendo, por eso dijiste que era difícil.

— Dark no se dejaría coger tan fácilmente —susurró Himitsu—. Eso significa que tiene algo en mente. Quizás esté poniendo a prueba a este lugar.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntaron Renzo y Asami a la vez.

— De que si os despistáis un poco, tendréis a todos sus amigos aquí, preparados para atacar a cualquiera que se meta delante de su paso —respondió Himitsu cruzándose de brazos—. Está bien —miró de reojo a Tetsuya, que frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— Pégame —sonrió Himitsu bajando los brazos y sonriendo hacia el cantante.

— ¿Perdona? —Tetsuya lo miró confundido.

— ¿Queréis saber lo que trama sí o no? —preguntó Himitsu—. Estoy convencido de que queréis saber quién es el que está enviando esas amenazas, al menos.

— Si no lo haces tú lo hago yo, que hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo —sonrió Mamoru levantando sus mangas. Asami lo miró confundida y le cogió del hombro. Mamoru se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y crees que vas a solucionarlo si te pego? —preguntó Tetsuya arqueando una ceja.

— No creas que lo soluciono, pero al menos sabré quién está haciendo cada cosa. Quizás solucionemos algo de vuestra parte —se rió Himitsu—. Además, no confiará en ninguno de los que hay aquí. No lo hacía conmigo cuando fuimos íntimos amigos, no lo hará con ellos.

— Hemos intentado hablar con él, pero no ha funcionado —confirmó Renzo.

— Ahá, y después de despertar a esa chica de la borrachera ahora quieres además meterte ahí para solucionar nuestros problemas —sonrió Tetsuya—. ¿No te han dicho nunca que eres demasiado galán?

— No, que va, simplemente, como ya te digo, no quiero deber nada a nadie —respondió su hermano.

— Chicos no creo que sea necesario que… —Yuki se calló. Tetsuya había golpeado con su puño cerrado al chico en la cara. Himitsu no se había movido ni un centímetro, solo le había girado un poco la cara. Tetsuya se miró el puño y lo zarandeó un poco dolorido—. Y al final lo ha hecho —Yuki rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— Tienes mucha fuerza pero no sabes usarla —suspiró Himitsu tocándose el lugar dolorido.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Tetsuya lo miró con una ceja arqueada y con odio en su mirada.

— Pues eso, que no tienes ni idea de cómo usar tu fuerza bruta. ¿Has pensado en intentar algo más… táctico? —preguntó el chico.

— ¿Me estás provocando para que te vuelva a pegar? Porque la verdad tengo ganas ahora ya —Tetsuya sonrió.

— Olvídalo, ya dolió la primera —Himitsu sonrió forzadamente y luego se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza—. Tenéis que detenerme y agarrarme a una silla para que no le mate antes de tiempo —puso sus manos a la espalda.

— No sé de qué va eso, pero si se puede intentar algo, mejor que mejor —sonrió Renzo cogiendo unas esposas que llevaba en su bolsillo y poniéndoselas al chico.

— Te llevo a dentro con ese tipo —sonrió Tetsuya.

— A ti te conoce —respondió Himitsu.

— Cierto. Yuki, tal vez —el cantante miró a su novia que afirmó con la cabeza.

— Pero…

— Chizuko todo irá bien —dijo Yuki cogiendo a Himitsu por las manos que llevaban las esposas y empujándolo levemente. Renzo salió del pasillo y se acercó a una mesa sentándose. Yuki empujó a Himitsu hacia las sillas y él se detuvo levemente al paso.

— No seas débil —dijo Himitsu con un hilo de voz.

— No te preocupes —respondió ella empujándolo de nuevo.

Dark dejó de mirar a la puerta para mirar quién se acercaba. Luego volvió a mirar a ese lugar. Yuki apretó los hombros de Himitsu para que se sentara en la silla más lejana a Dark. Cogió una cadena con candado que había detrás de cada silla y puso el candado rodeando las esposas de Himitsu para que no se levantara. Luego, antes de irse con Renzo, Yuki miró con frialdad unos segundos a Dark. La chica se acercó a Renzo y se sentó en la silla de al lado con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó la chica.

— Haz como si estuvieras dándome un informe, esperemos que lo crea —respondió Irie cogiendo un bolígrafo y un papel. Tetsuya y los demás se acercaron allí con lentitud.

— Yuki —susurró Chizuko—. ¿Crees que va a funcionar?

— Esperemos.

Todos sabían lo que debían hacer, excepto Akira y Chieko que observaron con atención lo que hacía cada uno. Asami se puso de espaldas a ellos y Mamoru se puso a hablar con ella en susurros, vigilando a sus espaldas. Himitsu se removía incómodo y miraba por todos lados, Dark seguía mirando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Siempre siendo tan nervioso, Secret? —preguntó la voz de Dark casi en susurros que él pudo comprender—. No te he enseñado nada, por lo que veo.

— Dark Empire —Himitsu lo miró y se quedó un rato con los ojos fijos en él. Luego se removió intentando sacarse las esposas.

— ¿Qué tal está esa cosa? —preguntó el chico de pelo rojizo.

Himitsu se levantó de la silla con una expresión llena de odio.

— ¡Es una persona no la llames así! —todos en la sala se giraron a mirarlo, excepto Dark. Un policía se acerco a Renzo.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó hacia los chicos.

— Algo por el estilo —respondió Asami mirando preocupada al chico de pelo azul, mientras se encogía de hombros—. No los miréis mucho rato.

— ¿Hasta que vuelva a gritar? —preguntó el policía.

— No debemos descubrirlo —se rió Tetsuya—. Así que actuad bien, por favor.

— Chicos, tened en cuenta que ellos no estudiaron teatro, al contrario que vosotros —se rió Renzo.

— Cierra el pico —Yuki lo fulminó con la mirada y miró de nuevo a su hermana. Chizuko ahora estaba más preocupada aún—. Chizuko no te preocupes.

— Hablando claro no tengo ningún interés en ella, como tampoco lo tenía en Hoshi —suspiró Dark—. Pero me alegra que haya sobrevivido —Dark miró a Chizuko y sonrió—. Así al menos seguirá siendo tu culpa.

Himitsu bajó la mirada y volvió a sentarse. Dolorosas palabras afiladas como cuchillos. De nuevo ese nombre salía de la boca de los que menos derecho tenían a pronunciarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo o terminaría siendo descubierto. Pero su mente le traicionaba…

 **Flashback**

Himitsu miró a su lado de reojo. La chica volvió a desviar la mirada rápidamente. Himitsu volvió la vista al libro de nuevo y siguió escribiendo. La situación le ponía nervioso, pero prefería quedarse callado. Sabía que ella lo volvería a mirar. Dejó el lápiz y finalmente fijó su vista en ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Himitsu estaba harto de ser el centro de atención en ese instituto, ni siquiera podía estar tranquilo en el único lugar que se sentía a salvo, la biblioteca.

— Yamaguchi-san, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica medio ruborizada.

Himitsu arqueó una ceja. Que tuvieran que darles nombres falsos le gustaba en cierto modo, pero el tono en que había usado esa chica su apellido daba a entender que no sería algo bueno.

— ¿Sí? —Himitsu finalmente frunció el ceño.

La chica cogió su libro y lo cerró casi todo. Sacó un sobre y se lo dio al chico. Luego se levantó y se alejó corriendo de allí. Himitsu frunció el ceño aún más mientras miraba el sobre. Escuchó pequeñas risitas al fondo de la biblioteca y suspiró. Las chicas a veces daban miedo. El sobre tenía escrito su nombre falso completo, Yamaguchi Aoi, y tenía corazones por todos lados. Himitsu rodó los ojos. Abrió el sobre sin interés y leyó su contenido medio ruborizado. Esas cosas pasaban en la realidad. Todo lo que había leído en los libros sucedía en los institutos. Se removió incómodo en la silla al terminar de leer. Guardó la carta en el sobre de nuevo y el sobre lo guardó en medio del libro para que nadie lo encontrara. Cerró el libro lo guardó en su bolsa y se apresuró a irse de allí. Al salir se topó con Sakura, Iki y Hyou, que iban a verlo a él.

— Qué rápido te vas —susurró Sakura—. Deberías de quedarte y escuchar lo que tenemos que decirte.

Él negó con la cabeza y salió de allí a paso apresurado sin decir palabra. Sabía que eso haría que lo siguieran, pero en esos momentos se sentía tan mareado, que no podía abrir la boca. Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Dejó su maleta al suelo y se tumbó bocabajo en la cama de la derecha. ¿Cómo podía pasarle esto a él? Si alguien se enteraba… error de no pensar. La habitación la compartía con Iki y Hyou, así que estaba claro que los tres iban a entrar con la llave que ellos llevaban. Cerraron la puerta y se quedaron en silencio mirándolo. Himitsu ni siquiera los miró. Esto era lo peor que le podía estar pasando.

— Oye —Sakura fue la primera en atreverse a hablar. Él gruñó avisándoles de que no iba a hablar—. Aunque no quieras hablarnos, queremos saber lo que te ocurre. Si estás mal, Ken-san podría devolverte a la casa, en vez de quedarnos en la residencia.

— ¡No! —él gritó incorporándose. Aunque estuviera en ese internado y no pudieran salir de allí, eso era lo más parecido a libertad que había tenido en toda su vida. No podía perder eso ahora.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Sakura sonrió con tristeza mientras se sentaba en la cama del medio en la que estaba Hyou.

— No, no puedo —Himitsu bajó la mirada hacia su maleta. Grave error. Iki la cogió con rapidez y se acercó a su cama, la más alejada de allí—. ¡No! —Himitsu gritó levantándose, pero los otros dos ya le habían cogido de los brazos para que no pudiera acercarse a él—. ¡Por favor!

— No te haré caso y lo sabes —Iki sonrió mientras giraba la maleta tirando todas las cosas encima de la cama. El chico frunció el ceño. No había nada anormal en todo eso. Se giró para mirarlo, pero Himitsu había bajado la mirada a sus pies sin levantarse de la cama. Hyou y Sakura lo mantenían agarrado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada, no importa —Himitsu suspiró.

— D. E. ha vuelto a amenazarte, ¿verdad?

— No me da miedo ese —se quejó él encarando a la única chica de la habitación.

— ¿Entonces? —Hyou le miró directamente a los ojos. Lo único que Himitsu odiaba. Cuando ese chico lo miraba a los ojos, jamás podía negarse a él. Lo intentó, negó con la cabeza. Él sonrió con malicia y Himitsu desvió la mirada—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— He recibido una carta de amor —Himitsu lo había dicho tan rápido y con un tono de voz tan bajo que los otros tres solo entendieron la última palabra.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron los tres a la vez sorprendidos—. ¿Amor ha dicho? —Sakura miró a Iki. El chico empezó a zarandear los libros y pertenencias de Himitsu, abriendo los estuches y todo lo que pudiera contener algo que contara lo que había dicho. La carta que esa chica le había dado cayó encima de la cama del chico. Iki frunció el ceño y lo cogió levantándolo hacia los demás.

— Una carta de amor —sonrió con malicia.

— Oh… —Hyou vio a Himitsu. En cierto modo entendía el motivo por el que el chico estaba aterrado. No podían tener una vida normal y cualquiera que se acercara a ellos podrían hacerles mucho daño—. Oye, no creo que debas de tomártelo tan mal.

— ¿Mal? —Sakura se emocionó—. Nuestro pequeño ha recibido una carta de amor. Esta puede ser su única oportunidad para cambiarle de una vez.

— Sakura detente —Hyou suspiró largamente—. Tienes que entender que no todos son como nosotros —Himitsu estaba evitando mirarlos mientras notaba arder sus mejillas—. Además si alguno de los demás de la casa se entera de esto, podrían hacer mucho daño a Himitsu.

— No veo el motivo —Sakura se encogió de hombros—. Solo le harán daño a la chica si se acerca mucho a nosotros.

— Himitsu no podrá aguantarlo si eso pasa —se quejó Hyou—. No seas tan insensible y piensa en cómo se siente él.

Sakura lo miró mientras él evitaba por todos los medios cruzarse con los ojos de los demás que habían ocupado su estancia.

— Es en serio. Te preocupa la vida de esa chica —Sakura susurró con sorpresa—. De verdad cada día me interesa más conocer tu sangre, chico. Aun habiendo vivido siempre con nosotros nunca te has atrevido a nada.

— ¿Como se llama? —preguntó Iki sentándose al lado de Himitsu.

— Kawaguchi Hoshi —susurró él casi sin voz.

— Oye, siempre has querido tener una vida normal —Iki sonrió hacia él—. Aunque no seamos tus compañeros, quizás somos lo más parecido a unos amigos que puedas tener. Date una oportunidad. Aunque lo ocultes de todos y sea por solo un día, vive un día normal.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ese día cometió el error de hablar con Dark de eso. Siempre se arrepentiría de aquello, jamás podría quitarse de la cabeza la cara de aterrada de esa chica, cuando Dark le puso la pistola en la sien y la obligó a suplicar por su vida, solo por diversión y para finalmente apretar el gatillo.

Escuchó a Dark reírse a su lado. Himitsu lo miró casi sin fuerzas. Tenía ganas de destrozarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. No debía caer en sus trampas.

— No tiene gracia —susurró Himitsu casi sin voz. Forzó a su mente en pensar en otra cosa. Tenía que despistarse en otra cosa. Fijó sus ojos en donde estaban todos. Tetsuya hablaba con Yuki, al igual que Mamoru, mirándolo y haciendo ver que estaba solo hablando con ella. Chizuko bajó la mirada y se sentó en una silla poniendo sus manos encima de sus rodillas. Volvía a estar asustada.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Dark mientras seguía riéndose e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¡Que no tiene gracia! —gritó Himitsu mirándolo con odio y haciendo que de nuevo todos los miraran. Tetsuya a lo lejos chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a ellos—. Hoshi-san no tenía la culpa de que tú fueras tan celoso.

— ¿Celoso? —preguntó Dark parando su risa y mirándolo con odio—. ¿Me estás llamando celoso a mí?

Ambos se callaron cuando Tetsuya llegó con ellos.

— ¿No sabéis manteneros callados vosotros dos? —preguntó Tetsuya haciendo que Himitsu desviara su mirada triste al suelo—. Más os vale seguir callados —se miró a Dark que sonreía mientras miraba de nuevo a la puerta—. ¿Qué tiene de divertida una puerta? —preguntó Tetsuya. Himitsu se mordió el labio. Menuda pregunta hacía ese idiota en esos momentos—. No vas a hablar, ¿cierto? —preguntó sentándose a la silla de al lado de Dark—. Nos han dicho que no hablas. ¿Se te comió la lengua el gato? ¿Este de aquí a mi lado está hablando solo entonces? —Himitsu movió los labios con desespero mientras seguía manteniendo la mirada apartada de ellos. Lo iba a hacer reír si seguía preguntándole tonterías como esas que Dark nunca respondía con un silencio, sino con un puñetazo—. Está bien, sigue sin hablar, luego te lo sacaremos todo. —Tetsuya se levantó y observó al chico de pelo rojo—. Aunque sea a golpes —sonrió con frialdad y se alejó de allí.

— La última vez no me los distes, no sé de qué debería de preocuparme —se quejó Dark sonriendo y sabiendo que Tetsuya lo estaba escuchando. Pero el cantante no hizo ni una seña con sus manos. Se apoyó de nuevo en la mesa donde Renzo estaba, supuestamente escribiendo, aunque estuviera haciendo dibujos extraños y volvió a hablar con Yuki.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Chizuko mirándolo. Todos lo miraron.

— No importa, de momento —el cantante se cruzó de brazos y miró a Yuki—. Seguro podrá aguantarlo.

— Sí, pero no lo hagas reír idiota, o nos descubrirá —se quejó Asami que había seguido a Tetsuya con la mirada hasta que había vuelto.

— Perdón por eso —Tetsuya le sacó la lengua de manera infantil y se rió. Asami negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia Mamoru.

Dark había vuelto la mirada hacia Himitsu. Estuvieron los dos en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente Himitsu se movió incómodo de nuevo. Lo miró y fijó su mirada, sin esforzarse a ponerla amenazante.

— Sabes que esa mirada no funciona conmigo, mi viejo amigo —Himitsu sonrió forzadamente. Sabía que ahora mismo le estaba dando miedo a Dark, así que se mantuvo así hasta que él apartó la mirada.

— ¿Te han cogido? —preguntó el chico de pelo rojizo mirando de nuevo a la pared fijamente. Himitsu no respondió. Miró también a la pared y se removió de nuevo. Tenía que parecer incómodo—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el agente libre que nuestro Secret deseaba ser?

— Sigo siendo libre —sonrió Himitsu.

— Sí, claro, cuando estés en la cárcel —Dark rodó los ojos.

— Pero lejos de vuestras garras —Himitsu se encogió de hombros—. Escuché que vuestro número corre cerca de aquí, ¿tanto os impacientáis por ser descubiertos que sois capaces de enviarlo al FBI mismo?

— ¿Nuestro número? —preguntó Dark confundido.

— Sí, he visto vuestro número apuntado en una carpeta que uno de ellos llevaba encima.

— ¿Les has robado? —preguntó Dark.

— No seas idiota, son del FBI.

— Y has estado viviendo en casa de una agente del FBI —sonrió Dark.

— He sido inteligente hasta ahora —respondió Himitsu—. Un pequeño descuido que podré remediar. Tal vez.

— No lo creas, estos del FBI no colaboran nunca, seas quién seas —Dark lo miró—. Vuelve con nosotros Secret, te perdonaremos si matas a uno de esos —sonrió mirando hacia todos los jóvenes que habían ayudado al hijo de Jodie a llegar hasta allí.

— No veo en que puedes ayudarme ahora mismo —sonrió Himitsu mirándolo—. Pero no gracias, prefiero seguir lejos de vosotros.

— Yo no he usado el número, y los otros tres de mi grupo tampoco —sonrió Dark mirando de nuevo a la puerta.

— ¿Qué interés tienes en esa estúpida puerta? —preguntó Himitsu mirando hacia allí también.

— Nos ayudará a salir de aquí —respondió con una sonrisa llena de odio el chico del pelo rojo—. Tienes al nuevo un poco mosqueado, ¿lo sabías? —Himitsu lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿De qué le estaba hablando ahora? Dark lo miró con una sonrisa—. El mimado de Usagi es nuevo en mi grupo. Parece ser un conocido lejano de los mayores —informó Dark—. Odia mucho al FBI y se lo agradezco, así no tendré yo que hacer tanto de malvado.

— Sigues siendo malvado —Himitsu apartó la mirada a sus pies, sabiendo que en esos momentos, Dark estaría intentando deshacerse de las cadenas para poder pegarlo sin miramientos. Tenía que conseguir información de ese nuevo, antes de que eso sucediera—. ¿Qué mueve a ese tipo?

— No lo sé, pero tiene mucho odio a los que tu frecuentas y por supuesto te ha cogido odio a ti. Si vuelves seguro recibirás un regalo especial por su parte —sonrió Dark volviendo a mirar a la puerta.

— ¿Él habrá sido el que ha puesto el número en manos del FBI? —Himitsu lo miró.

— ¿Te interesa mucho ese número? —preguntó Dark.

— Si os descubren a vosotros será peor para mi —se quejó Himitsu pensando con rapidez—. Solo eso.

— Usagi le ha dado toda la libertad que quiera, así que no me importa en absoluto lo que haga ese tipo —Dark sonrió con malicia de nuevo.

Himitsu cerró los ojos unos segundos. Tenía que apresurarse.

— Me han dicho que Life y Fly siguen vivos —susurró Himitsu abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia Chizuko.

— Traidor.

— ¿Qué? —Himitsu miró hacia Dark. No había tenido tiempo. El tipo ya se había soltado de las esposas y se abalanzó sobre él con rapidez. De un solo golpe lo tumbó al suelo, arrastrando la silla con él.

Himitsu intentó sacarse las esposas, pero siempre había necesitado al menos media hora para conseguirlo. De nuevo, algo con el que estaba igualado con D. E. Todos los policías que allí había miraron hacia allí al escuchar el golpe. Mamoru, Chizuko y Tetsuya, que eran los que le habían estado viendo, ya estaban corriendo hacia ellos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras notaba que las manos de Dark se cogían al cuello de su camisa.

— ¡Eres un maldito traidor! —gritó Dark—. ¡¿Tú estás con Grow, no es cierto?!

Entonces solo Sakura había conocido de eso. Himitsu notó como le pegaba de nuevo. Luego, algo se puso encima de él, recibiendo el golpe que debería haber sido por él. Himitsu abrió los ojos desconcertado mientras notaba que tiraban de su camisa con fuerza. Chizuko estaba abrazada a él con fuerza. Detrás, Tetsuya y Mamoru estaban tirando de Dark para que lo soltara de su camisa y pudieran separarlos.

— Chizuko, no te pongas al medio —susurró Himitsu en un hilo de voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se quedó quieta. Yuki fue la siguiente que se acercó a ellos y golpeó con fuerza el brazo de Dark que se soltó rápidamente de él, haciendo que los tres chicos cayeran al suelo de golpe. Chizuko siguió abrazada a él con fuerza mientras Yuki cogía a Dark por la camisa y sacaba un cuchillo poniéndolo en la garganta del chico.

— Tengo muchas ganas de matarte por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana —susurró la chica con una mirada fría mientras Tetsuya y Mamoru cogían los brazos de Dark para que no se moviera—. Pero aún tenemos que interrogarte, así que más te vale dejar de hacer el idiota.

Renzo le quitó el candado que ataba a la silla a Himitsu. Asami cogió a Chizuko por los hombros y tiró de ella suavemente para apartarla, mientras Renzo ayudaba a Himitsu a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Irie sorprendido.

— Sí, creo —respondió el chico del pelo azul—. No sé de qué me ha… ¿Grow te ha traicionado? ¿En serio? —Himitsu se hizo el sorprendido mientras notaba la mano de Chizuko agarrar la suya, aún en su espalda. La chica estaba justo detrás de él, y Dark no podía verlos—. Uno menos, en breve vais a tener que abandonar la casa.

— ¿No te has encontrado con Grow aún?

— Me importa poco lo que suceda con ella —respondió Himitsu.

Dark se movió dispuesto a volver a golpearlo, pero Tetsuya lo cogió con fuerza desde delante, para evitar que pudiera hacerlo.

— Oye, me importa bien poco vuestras situaciones o amistades, pero si tantas ganas tienes de morir, sería mejor que me dejaras propinarte una buena paliza —susurró Tetsuya al oído de Dark, cosa que lo hizo apartar un poco de él.

— Un cantante torturando a un detenido. Eso no creo que sea algo bueno —se rió Himitsu.

Yuki bajó el cuchillo de la garganta del chico y lo guardó en su cinturón. Tetsuya y Mamoru empujaron a Dark hacia una mesa y lo sentaron en un silla, manteniendo sus brazos uno a cada lado. Luego, dos policías le pusieron unas esposas a cada lado, enganchadas a los apoyabrazos de la silla. Tetsuya se sentó con los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa y puso un pie a cada lado de la silla. Mamoru se quedó al lado.

— Bien, se acabó el juego, hasta ahora hemos sido pacifistas —Tetsuya sonrió con malicia. Los demás se acercaron a ellos, excepto Himitsu y Chizuko.

El chico se sentó en otra de las sillas y observó desde la lejanía como todos volvían a sus posturas anteriores, pero esta vez, observando a Dark, Mamoru y Tetsuya. Chizuko se sentó al lado de su novio y lo miró preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica en un hilo de voz. Él afirmó con la cabeza, intentando recordar todo lo que había hablado con él.

— De acuerdo —Tetsuya se mantuvo con una mirada fría hacia él—. Vas a decirnos dónde os escondéis —se quedó en silencio. Dark no dijo nada—. ¿Quién os da las órdenes? —de nuevo silencio por parte de los dos.

— No creo que lleguemos a ninguna parte así —Mamoru rodó los ojos y suspiró.

— Vete a interrogar al otro, entonces —sonrió Tetsuya, señalando detrás de Dark, donde Chizuko y Himitsu estaban.

Mamoru se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia allí. Se sentó al otro lado de Chizuko y los dos lo miraron.

— Me ha dicho que venga a interrogarte —sonrió el hijo Hattori.

— Bien —Himitsu sonrió y empezó a contarle lo que Dark le había dicho.

— ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? —Tetsuya pocas veces perdía la paciencia, pero esa era una de las que le estaba costando más mantener la calma. Miró hacia Yuki que mantenía la misma mirada fría que él. La chica se levantó de la silla donde se había acomodado de nuevo y se puso detrás de Dark. Abrazó al chico de pelo rojo por la espalda.

— Tenemos un conflicto entre manos, Dark Empire —susurró Yuki casi sin voz al oído del chico—. Yo quiero matarte, pero no puedo ensuciarme las manos por alguien como tú —señaló hacia Tetsuya—. Él, aquí dónde le ves, no tiene problemas con eso y si le digo que te mate lo hará sin pensárselo dos veces —la voz de Yuki era suave pero a la vez llena de odio. Tetsuya evitó mirarlos. Ver a la chica tan cerca de otro hombre le estaba poniendo más nervioso—. Este joven tan apuesto de aquí delante, mató a uno de los grandes por hacer daño a una amiga. Estoy convencida de que se volvería loco contra ti si hicieras daño a su novia o a la hermana de su novia.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Dark sin mirarla mientras ella se apartaba y se ponía al lado del cantante.

— No, en absoluto —sonrió la chica cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la mesa también—. Tal vez, solo una pequeña advertencia.

— La gente que me amenaza suele terminar peor que muerta, tenlo en cuenta —sonrió Dark.

Tetsuya se apartó de la mesa y puso sus manos una a cada lado de Dark, apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado.

— Darth Vader…

— Dark Empire —corrigió Yuki aguantando sus ganas de reír.

— Lo que sea, no me interesan las tonterías estas de Stargate.

— Sería Star wars, pero dejemos en que no te gustan las películas estas —añadió Yuki rodando los ojos.

Tetsuya la miró unos segundos y ella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó el cantante.

— Dark Empire —respondió Yuki.

— Dark Empire —sonrió Tetsuya y ella afirmó con la cabeza. El cantante volvió a mirar al nombrado—. Dark Empire, no se amenaza a mi novia con esta cara de pringado. No te tengo miedo, pero no se te ocurra intentar hacer nada que ponga en peligro a algún familiar de los que están aquí presentes porque será lo último que hagas.

— Tampoco te tengo miedo —susurró Dark sonriendo con frialdad.

Tetsuya se puso una mano en el cuello y sacó un colgante con un pote muy pequeño y transparente con polvos a dentro.

— ¿Sabes lo que es esto? —preguntó el cantante casi en un susurro. Dark miró al pote y luego volvió a mirar hacia Tetsuya—. ¿No? —el cantante sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Conoces el veneno de Sherry, no es cierto? —Dark sonrió indicando que estaba familiarizado con eso—. Esto son restos del veneno, pero solo una parte modificada por mí. La mitad de este pote y te provocará tal dolor que desearás que te matemos. Serás capaz de confesarlo todo. Además, he comprobado que quienes toman de esto, jamás se les podrá parar el dolor. No pasa nada como los casos anteriores, simplemente sufres y sufres y sufres, eternamente.

— No me das miedo —respondió Dark.

— ¿Quieres probar un poco? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Te-chan, nos interesa mantenerlo consciente, no que se nos desmaye a la primera —suspiró Yuki detrás de él.

— No te tengo miedo —sonrió de nuevo Dark.

— Déjalo, tenemos otras cosas entre manos —suspiró Mamoru acercándose a ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Tetsuya poniéndose el pote de nuevo entre sus ropas y poniéndose recto de nuevo.

Mamoru le hizo señas para que se apartaran de ellos. Asami se acercó a Yuki y se puso a su lado sonriendo.

— Te-chan cada día parece más malvado, ¿no crees?

— Sí, lo de que le haya salido un hermano de esa gente no le prueba en nada —se rió la gemela mirando a Asami mientras Mamoru y Tetsuya se alejaban con prisas de ellos. Las dos miraron a los chicos que hablaban apresurados. Mamoru parecía desconcertado.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Asami hacia Chizuko que se acercaba a ellos con Himitsu.

— No lo sé, se ha puesto nervioso con lo del número de teléfono —respondió Chizuko.

Dark se levantó de la silla de repente y se giró golpeando a Asami y a Yuki con la silla y tirándolas al suelo, una encima de la otra. Se abalanzó sobre Chizuko aún estando atado a la silla y sin darle tiempo a Himitsu a poderlo detener. Chizuko golpeó al aire, pero Dark la tiró al suelo cayendo con la silla junto a él. Cogió los brazos de Chizuko con fuerza y susurró en su oído. Yuki y Asami se levantaron corriendo y tiraron de la silla junto a Himitsu para apartarlo de la chica mientras los demás se acercaban para ayudar. Hasta que Dark no se soltó de ella, nadie pudo separarlos. Escucharon a Dark riendo a carcajadas, mientras Himitsu tiraba de Chizuko para apartarla, cuanto más lejos de él mejor. Chizuko se cogió a su brazo asustada. Asami lo soltó en cuanto Himitsu hubo sacado a Chizuko de debajo de ella, haciendo que se golpeara con la cara en el suelo. Yuki sacó de nuevo su pequeña daga y la puso al lado de su cuello mientras se arrodillaba al lado del chico.

— Te lo he advertido y te lo vuelvo a decir —susurró la chica Shiroma sin ni siquiera mirarlo—. No te acerques a mi hermana o serás torturado de la peor manera.

— El programa no tortura —respondió Dark.

— Que suerte que nosotros solo seamos del FBI, entonces —Yuki solo bajó la mirada hacia él, manteniendo la cabeza alta y sonriendo.

— ¿Estás bien, Chizuko-san? —Himitsu la miró preocupado. Ella afirmó con la cabeza. 'Pregúntale acerca de Hoshi-chan'. Miró a Dark asustada y luego bajó la mirada—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

— Himitsu —Chizuko habló en susurros. Sabía que ninguno de los presentes en la sala podían oirles—. Si hay algo en el que te pueda ayudar, sabes que te escucharé, ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— Que me alegro de estar junto a ti —ella sonrió cálidamente hacia él y le cogió la mano.

No lo haría. No le preguntaría algo que tal vez le haría daño al chico. Ella no podía preguntarle acerca de su pasado, cuando sabía que el chico sufría por cada cosa que surgía.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí!

Otro personaje, que va a llevar más problemas que soluciones XD (?)

*SAKU SAKURA (咲く桜), 18 años. Fecha de nacimiento desconocidos. Su nombre significa 'Cerezo'. Padres desconocidos. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos son: Grow.

¡El próximo capítulo será un poco más de relleno jejejeje pero sé que muchos esperábais eso! 'Investigación y embarazo'.

El mapa solicita reviews para saber su dirección (?)


	21. Investigación y embarazo

Hellow!

 **Usagi Toxtle:** a alguien a quien le gusta Himitsu jajajajajaja gracias! (?) bueno, ese es Te-chan, siempre haciendo lo mejor para no aburrirse (?) es que si no se hacen así, podrían ser muy pesados (?) gracias por tu review! :)

19 de Octubre (el primer párrafo, luego son más días (?) )

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Investigación y embarazo_**

'Hoy no podremos vernos, ha surgido algo y tengo que ir sin falta'. Envió el mensaje y suspiró. Tetsuya sonrió hacia él.

— No lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que tengo que ver? —Mamoru se removió incómodo en el asiento del coche que el cantante conducía a gran velocidad por la ciudad.

— ¿Recuerdas lo de los olores que describió Drake, cierto? —el chico giró por una calle y puso una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar un pequeño papel—. Cuando me estuviste buscando después de eso, yo había ido con Kyogoku a mirar el lugar en donde Black y Drake se pelearon. Encontré esto —le dio al chico y él lo miró—. Luego comprobé con los Kuroba que este es el dibujo original.

— ¿Lo que Asami había dicho que Jun había dibujado, cuando estuvimos en las cabanas? —Mamoru frunció el ceño y lo miró.

— No sé dónde lo ha encontrado ni lo que ha hecho con ese papel, pero está claro de que Black Christopher ha contactado con Jun antes o después de la desaparición de Asami. Así que tenemos que averiguar dónde está y preguntarle acerca de esto. Hemos supuesto todos que Jun estaba muerto pero, ¿y si no lo está?

— Está muy enojado con Asami así que en esos momentos ella es la que más peligro corre.

— He hablado con ese tipo y él confirma lo que mi madre decía —Tetsuya rodó los ojos—. El nuevo que estaba disparando flechas hacia Himi… mi hermano… —Mamoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. El nuevo ese que solo decían, huele como una farmacia o un hospital a limpio y medicamentos. Así es como describe mi madre el olor a Jun la única vez que estuvo con él.

— Pero Drake dijo que Asami también olía así —susurró Mamoru mirándolo.

— Porque Jun le inyectó algo la primera vez que nos secuestró. Desde entonces que le siento algo raro en ella, pero eso ella no lo sabe —Tetsuya lo miró unos segundos a su cara asustada y preocupada—. Asami estaba inconsciente cuando Jun le inyectó lo que fuera que fuese.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres ir para investigar? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está Black.

— Pero sé de dos personas que lo conocen perfectamente —sonrió Tetsuya parando el coche delante de un bar.

— Yui y Shouta, claro.

.

Al cabo de un rato hablando con ellos dos, el teléfono de Mamoru sonó.

— ¿Estás ocupado? —preguntó Asami al otro lado.

— Un poco, ¿por? —Mamoru sonrió con nostalgia al escuchar su voz.

— Nada, a ver si hoy o mañana podrías acompañarme a un sitio —la voz de la chica parecía intranquila.

— Claro, cuando quieras.

— Total no me han dado una hora fija —Asami suspiró.

— ¿Uh? —Mamoru se levantó de golpe de la mesa asustando a los demás—. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? —el chico se apartó de los demás a grandes zancadas.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Asami parecía confundida—. Ah, deja de pensar en cosas como estas, idiota! ¡Solo voy a una casa…! ¡No voy al médico!

— ¿Una casa? —Mamoru abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora Asami?

— Te cuento luego, ¿vale? —Asami suspiró—. Aunque un placer verte ruborizado hasta las orejas —la chica sonrió. Mamoru enrojeció por completo.

— Pero deja de burlarte de mí, ¿quieres?

— Ni lo sueñes —Asami sonrió—. Eres realmente demasiado buen chico.

— Ah, sí, claro y en qué… —los pitidos le indicaron que ella había colgado el teléfono. Se quedó mirando el aparato con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Se puede saber qué le ha cogido ahora? ¿Por qué me ha colgado?

— Porque le gusta dejar a la gente a media palabra cuando van a decir alguna tontería —sonrió Shouta—. ¿Qué ibas a decirle?

— Algo que me hubiera arrepentido de decir luego delante de vosotros, cierto —Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza y se guardó el teléfono al bolsillo—. Olvidad lo que acabáis de escuchar, ha sido la conversación más rara que he tenido jamás, y eso que he tenido unas cuantas con ella.

— ¿Podré reírme en algún momento de ella? —preguntó Shouta.

— De momento no, gracias.

— ¿Qué es lo que no te había contado Asami? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— No te importa —respondió Mamoru enrojeciendo más.

— Déjalo —Yui sonrió mientras los otros dos echaban a reír—. Tu cara les está respondiendo por completo.

— ¿No tenemos cosas por hacer? —preguntó Mamoru—. Dejad de molestar con lo que no os incumbe.

.

— Vuelve a repetirme el motivo por el que quieres hacer esto —preguntó Mamoru mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa Hattori con llave.

— Porque no quiero llevar más problemas a mi familia o a la tuya —Asami habló en susurros mientras lo miraba. Las fans de Mamoru volvían a estar detrás de la verja, gritando en contra de ella. Asami los miró con tristeza. También había cámaras de televisión grabando.

— Ya, ¿crees realmente que nos llevas problemas? —preguntó Mamoru arqueando una ceja hacia ella.

— Bueno, míralo tú mismo —Asami lo miró sonriendo.

— Eso no son problemas —respondió él con la voz más baja—. Esos son pesados.

— El detective se hartó de sus fans —Asami sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Solo por lo que están haciendo —se quejó Mamoru—. Vamos, se olvidarán con el tiempo, no tienes por qué tener problemas por ellos.

— No tengo problemas —Asami se encogió de hombros. Se habían quedado los dos hablando en el jardín para que la gente no les oyera hablando—. Simplemente deseo que todos estén felices.

— Y vas a buscarte una casa para estar sola y que te atormenten solo a ti —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. Está bien ser una santa, pero tampoco hace falta llegar al extremo en que tú seas la única que sufras por ello.

— No es eso, Mamoru —Asami sonrió—. Tengo edad para hacerlo, tengo dinero para hacerlo y mientras siga estando en esa casa seguiré trayendo problemas a todos por culpa de la maldición de mi padre.

— Claro, por supuesto —Mamoru sonrió y ella le golpeó débilmente en la barriga—. Ay, ¿por qué haces eso? —el chico se llevó la mano en el lugar adolorido.

— Porque solo dices tonterías —se quejó ella—. Parece que no quieras escucharme.

— ¿A ti no te duele esto, verdad? —Mamoru acarició la barriga de la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente. Ella rodó los ojos—. Te escucho, no me malinterpretes —el chico la rodeó con un brazo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro—. Pero no quiero entenderte. Porque dices tú más tonterías que yo.

— ¿Sabes? —Asami desvió la mirada mientras sonreía traviesa y se cruzaba de brazos—. Había pensado que me dieras tu opinión por si algún día querías venir conmigo… a vivir… —miró al chico. Mamoru estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y estaba enrojeciendo por momentos. Ella sonrió divertida—. Responde a eso, anda.

Mamoru abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Volvió a abrirla, pero en seguida la volvió a cerrar. Bajó la mirada mientras ella lo seguía mirando divertida. Finalmente el chico la cogió de la mano y la miró.

— No sé porque perdemos el tiempo aquí, vamos hay mucho que ver —el chico tiró de ella por el jardín haciéndola reír—. No te rías, me cogiste completamente desprevenido con esta excusa.

— No es una excusa, es cierto —se pararon en la verja de la casa y Mamoru la miró.

— ¿Desde el primer momento habías pensado en esto? —preguntó Mamoru. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Asami sonrió hacia él.

— Eres mala con las excusas —respondió Mamoru.

— Es cierto te digo —Asami rodó los ojos—. ¿No me crees capaz de tomar iniciativa?

El chico se rió.

— Para nada. Hasta ahora la he tomado siempre yo.

— Ah, te refieres a ese momento por el que mi padre te hubiera matado si ese hombre hubiera publicado las fotos —Asami sonrió—. Te recuerdo que tomé yo la iniciativa el día de tu cumpleaños —Mamoru enrojeció de nuevo—. Y luego los dos, así que…

— Sí, vale, ya, lo entendí —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. Entonces tu excusa es la de que molestas, no sé yo lo que es peor.

— Tómatelo como quieras —Asami se encogió de hombros.

— Llegamos tarde, dejemos esto para luego —Mamoru volvió a tirar de ella y abrió la verja pasando por entre la gente a paso rápido, mientras Asami se reía.

— Parece mentira. Hattori Mamoru está nervioso —Asami sonrió.

— Cállate, e-e-eso no es cierto —tartamudeó él haciendo que Asami volviera a reír.

En poco tiempo, habían visto la casa y habían decidido que ese sería un buen lugar. Era una casa de una sola planta, con jardín, tres habitaciones, baño, cocina y comedor. Aunque fuera un lugar pequeño para ellos había sido perfecto.

.

 _Al cabo de dos días…_

Asami bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Faltaba poco para tener todas sus cosas en la casa, pero de momento seguía estando con sus padres en la casa de Yukiko y Yusaku. Allí los periodistas y fans enojados parecían no llegar. Después de decir un 'ya abro yo', cogió el pomo de la puerta y escuchó la voz de Mamoru detrás. Sonrió mientras tiraba del pomo.

— Buenos días —frunció el ceño en seguida. Heiji estaba de nuevo burlándose de su hijo, mientras Kazuha estaba intentando calmar el ambiente. Shizuka y Heizo estaban detrás, con su posado frío de nuevo, aunque la mujer parecía querer abrazar a alguien con fuerza. Mamoru parecía querer morder a alguien, mientras Ayako sonreía hacia ella con ansias y una revista en su mano—. Veo que sí son buenos. Pasad —se apartó para que pudieran entrar—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— ¿Quién es Asami? —Shinichi sacó la cabeza por la puerta del comedor para mirar mientras Ayako preguntaba con ilusión hacia la chica.

— ¿Asami-oneechan está embarazada?

— ¿Qué? —Asami miró a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Lo veis? Ni siquiera ella lo sabe —Mamoru se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

— ¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta Ayako-chan?! —gritó Asami enrojeciendo al instante mientras Shinichi se ponía a su lado y Ran sacaba la cabeza por el comedor para ver quién era.

— Salís en portada —Ayako se encogió de hombros mientras extendía la revista delante de ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

El silencio se hizo, solo roto por una pequeña risa de Heiji y por el menor de los Kudo bajando las escaleras.

— Buenos días a todos —el niño se paró viendo la revista—. Kudo Asami está embarazada. Vaya, esto es nuevo —sonrió apoyándose en la barandilla y leyendo por encima del hombro de su hermana.

— ¿Embarazada? —Ran abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿El qué? —Yui y Yukiko sacaron la cabeza por el comedor y Shouta se acercó a ellos.

— Qué bien. Ni siquiera yo sabía de eso —Asami cogió la revista y se abrió paso por el lugar hasta el comedor—. Me gusta que las noticias me lleguen por otros medios.

— Pero tampoco lo ha negado —Heiji se cruzó de brazos con satisfacción—. Lo que yo decía se te ve en seguida, Hattori Mamoru —lo empujó suavemente con el codo mientras su hijo se ruborizaba.

— Deja de decir tonterías papá, ya te dije que es imposible —el chico siguió a Asami hacia el comedor y observó como ella miraba la portada de la revista sentada al sofá. Yusaku estaba sentado a su lado leyendo un libro sin interés en los demás. Mamoru se sentó al lado de ella—. Publicaron todas las fotos que dijeron que no publicarían.

— ¿Las del hotel? —Asami abrió los ojos sorprendida mirándolo. Él afirmó con la cabeza y suspiró. Ella volvió a bajar la vista hacia la revista y observó la fotografía. Era una fotografía tomada hacía pocos días en el jardín de los Hattori. Mamoru le estaba acariciando la barriga a Asami mientras se burlaba de ella—. Están sacando las cosas de lugar. ¿Cuándo esto significa que estoy…?

— Lo supusieron por lo demás —Mamoru se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

— ¿Quién está embarazada? —preguntó Yui curiosa sonriendo.

— Nadie —respondieron los dos fulminándola con la mirada.

— Qué genio —Yui los miró confundida—. ¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos?

— Nada —respondieron los dos de nuevo mientras Asami buscaba en las páginas de la revista el lugar. Allí estaban todas las fotografías que habían sacado en el cumpleaños de Asami al jardín del hotel. Mamoru besándola con la rosa en la boca, ella llorando con el álbum de fotos entre sus brazos, los dos mirándolo mientras Mamoru le acariciaba un hombro rodeándola con el brazo.

Las teorías de quién hubiera hecho el artículo, eran suposiciones de todas esas fotografías. Pocos días después de que Asami volviera, un viaje entre pareja a escondidas de todos, la foto de la portada y que Asami hubiera comprado una casa. La última frase hizo levantar a la chica y gritar.

— ¡¿Cómo que he engordado?! —gritó—. ¡¿Qué pasa con esta gente?!

— Sí, engordaste desde que estás conmigo —Mamoru cerró los ojos mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y mantenía sus brazos cruzados. Asami sin cerrar la revista, la hizo un pequeño tubo y golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del chico. Él se puso las manos a la cabeza mientras la miraba quejándose—. Ay —ella lo fulminó con la mirada—. Que estoy lesionado aún…

La chica puso una rodilla en el sofá mientras apoyaba la mano en la que tenía la revista en el respaldo y se quedaba a escasos centímetros de la cara del chico con una mirada de enfado.

— Si no quieres estarlo más, mejor no vuelvas a decir tal cosa, ¿ha quedado claro? —Asami sonrió con malicia y el chico tragó sonoramente. Finalmente afirmó muy rápido con la cabeza—. Mejor mantente callado ahora, Mamoru.

Yukiko cogió la revista de la mano de la chica. Y la abrió para mirarla.

— Vaya, Hattori Mamoru eres todo un sentimental —la mujer lo miró y el chico enrojeció al acto.

— Yukiko-obaachan por favor, no leáis esto —Asami se acercó a ella y la mujer se giró dispuesta a leer toda la revista sin dejar que ella se la quitara de las manos.

— Tengo que hacerme con unas cuantas revistas de estas y enmarcar las fotos —Yukiko sonrió—. Ni siquiera a mi hijo se le ocurrieron jamás estas genialidades. Qué romántico —Asami se quedó quieta a su espalda enrojeciendo mientras Mamoru se cubría la cara con las manos avergonzado. Yusaku se echó a reír sin levantar la vista del libro y llevándose una mirada de odio del chico.

— Lo sé, mi nieto es un romántico —Shizuka se acercó a Yukiko y señaló—. ¿Viste esta? Es la mejor de todas.

— Y qué lo digas —Yukiko la miró sonriendo mientras Yui se acercaba para ver.

— Oh por favor, Shouta deberías de empezar a aprender de él —se quejó la chica mirándolo.

— ¿Por qué he terminado yo en la conversación si se puede saber? —preguntó él abriendo los ojos como platos—. Ni siquiera he visto las fotos.

— ¡¿Entonces vais a decirnos el motivo por el que habéis venido los dos aquí?! —gritó Asami más roja que un tomate.

— Porque Shouta vio la portada —Yui se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermana de arriba abajo—. La verdad es que un poco de barriga tienes.

— ¿En qué momento puedes decir esto? —preguntó ella mirándose. Llevaba un jersey holgado de color blanco, como lo llevaba el día de la fotografía de la portada.

— Querida, no nos dejas verte bien —Yui se encogió de hombros—. Quítate esto.

— No llevo nada debajo —Asami arqueó una ceja mientras Shinichi quitaba la revista de las manos de su madre—. Ah, no lo mires.

— Por favor… —Mamoru susurró en un hilo de voz mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos y rodillas. Yusaku se rió con más fuerza y Asami lo miró.

— Vais a matar al pobre chico con tantas verdades —respondió a la mirada de la chica.

— Qué se aguante —ella se giró para volver a encarar a su familia. Luego se quedo quieta con el ceño fruncido—. Yo he dicho eso.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Shinichi arrugó la revista mientras Ran se ponía delante de él intentando calmarlo.

— Vamos, vamos, Shinichi —la mujer sonrió con ternura—. No creo que enfadarse sea…

— ¡¿No crees qué…?! —Shinichi gritó llevando el silencio a la sala—. ¡Yo lo mato!

Asami rodó los ojos y volvió al sofá a sentarse al lado de Mamoru.

— Ni siquiera yo podré salvarte de mi padre ahora —susurró la chica cubriéndose la cara enrojecida por completo.

— ¡¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?! ¡Exijo una explicación!

— Que te creas que te la van a dar —se rió Heiji con los brazos cruzados. La situación le divertía mientras veía a Shinichi enojado. Ayako cogió la revista de la mano de Shinichi y se sentó al sofá de delante de Yusaku, Mamoru y Asami.

— Estás muy tranquila aun habiendo traído tú este problema —susurró Mamoru hacia su hermana

— No veo el motivo por el que debería de estar nerviosa —Ayako se encogió de hombros mientras Yoh se sentaba a su lado para ver la revista.

— Cuando pase esto con Ayako-chan me gustará verte a ti —todos miraron a Shinichi que miraba con odio al moreno y había hablado casi en un susurro. Ayako volvió la vista a la revista y Heiji se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

— Jamás pasará esto, mi hija sigue siendo muy inocente —Heiji lo miró con superioridad. Ran y Kazuha lo miraron con una ceja arqueada. Mamoru miró a su hermana. La chica pasó una página mirándola sin mucho interés.

— ¿Inocente? —la voz de la pequeña interrumpió el silencio que se había hecho en la sala. Lo dijo con una voz seria y aburrida que a más de uno le recordó haber escuchado hacía muchos años. Todos la miraron—. Papá hace más de tres meses que esta palabra dejó de existir en mi diccionario. De hecho si cuento bien podría decirte incluso más que un año. Cuando Asami-oneechan aún no se había ido. Nadie podrá parar mis hormonas ahora —Yoh frunció el ceño a su lado y se apartó de ella lentamente. La última frase la había dicho con tanta frialdad que al chico le había dado verdadero miedo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Heiji frunció el ceño y Mamoru se echó a reír. Se puso una mano al pecho intentando aguantar el dolor. Su hermana levantó la mirada hacia él sonriendo y luego volvió la vista de nuevo a la revista—. No le veo la gracia Mamoru.

— Ayako-chan eres realmente idéntica a Ai-chan —susurró Ran.

— Así que has visto lo que te dije cuando eras pequeña, ¿eh? —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella.

— Me parece curioso que hayamos cambiado el tema a lo de que Asami-oneechan está embarazada —la chica pasó otra página de la revista sin interés y Mamoru rodó los ojos.

— No cambies de tema —susurró Mamoru sentándose a su lado—. Tú y yo deberemos hablar seriamente.

— Esto empieza a desvariar —suspiraron Yusaku y Heizo, mientras el timbre de la casa sonaba. El primero se levantó del sofá cerrando el libro y se alejó a grandes zancadas de allí. Heizo lo siguió.

— ¿Sabes? Yo sigo intrigado por el que vosotros dos deis una respuesta a eso —susurró Shouta removiendo el pelo de Asami. Ella se levantó del sofá y lo rodeó poniéndose al lado del chico. Estiró su jersey al máximo, mostrando su figura.

— No he engordado. Además si me quedo embarazada tú serás el último en enterarte, te lo aseguro —respondió ella con mirada amenazante a escasos centímetros de los ojos del chico.

— Ha quedado completamente claro —susurró él apartándose un poco de ella—. Pero sigues sin dar una respuesta exacta.

Él sonrió volviendo el trozo que se había apartado. Asami rodó los ojos y golpeó el suelo con un pie.

— ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES MÁS TENDRÉ QUE DECIRLO?! —gritó ella con fuerza.

— Al menos un par más, para que podamos reírnos nosotros también de eso.

— Tal y como decía yo. Esto se ha convertido en el tema del día.

— ¿Por qué me habéis arrastrado hasta aquí?

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta. Hiro, Takeshi y Tetsuya estaban entrando al lugar. Yusaku y Heizo volvieron porque les habían abierto la puerta. Les seguían el resto del grupo de los Bullet Junior, Akira, Sara y Chieko. Luego más alejados entraron Yuki, Himitsu y Chizuko.

— Ay madre —Asami se apoyó con los codos al sofá y se masajeó la sien con los dedos—. Solo faltaban estos.

— Ah, también lo habéis leído, ¿eh? —Kazuha sonrió.

— Tengo que decir que esta vez Mamoru-kun ha sido un romántico —Chieko afirmó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Una escapada romántica en Hokkaido los dos solos, los días de sus cumpleaños.

— Eso, eso —Chizuko afirmó también. A cada palabra Mamoru se ruborizaba más si es que podía.

— No ha estado nada mal —Kokoro juntó sus manos y habló con voz de ilusión.

— Lo que toda mujer desearía —afirmó Erena. Mamoru se encogió en el sofá intentando que no se le viera.

— Podría haber mejorado el lugar en un sitio en dónde no les cogieran las cámaras, pero… ay —Sara se llevó un codazo por parte de Chieko.

— Bueno, fue bastante original, no lo dudo —Yuki se encogió de hombros sin interés alguno en el tema de conversación.

Todos los hombres excepto Shinichi, Heizo, Himitsu, Takeshi, Yusaku y Mamoru estallaron en risas. El hijo Hattori no sabía dónde esconderse. Se tumbó al sofá intentando que ninguno de los que acababan de llegar le vieran.

— Eso he dicho yo. No me puedo creer que mi novio no pueda parecerse a Mamoru-kun —Yui sonrió con malicia hacia Shouta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Al acto el chico dejó de reír mientras los otros se reían aún más.

— No-no debe… no deberíais de reíros de esto, chicos —la voz de Himitsu ni siquiera se escuchó por culpa de las risas.

— ¡No sé qué os hace tanta gracia! —gritaron Chieko y Kokoro a la vez—. ¡Vosotros no seríais capaces de tal cosa!

Todos se callaron al acto, excepto Yoh, Heiji, Hiro, Takeshi y Tetsuya que se cubrieron la boca intentando parar su risa.

— Veo que al menos se divierten a nuestra costa —suspiró Asami sin moverse de la postura en la que había estado.

Mamoru siguió medio escondido.

— ¡No le veo la gracia! —gritó Shinichi—. ¡¿A qué habéis venido vosotros?!

Ran se puso delante de él.

— Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

— A secuestrar a tu hija y a ese galán que nos ha salido por la revista —informó Tetsuya—. Pero de repente el tema de la revista salió y estos se unieron a venir a ver —señaló a los Bullet Junior.

Asami ni siquiera los miró.

— Chicos no es el mejor momento para aparecer por aquí —suspiró Asami sin moverse—. Solo traéis más problemas. Largo —se puso recta y señaló a la puerta.

— Bueno, como vemos que estáis ocupados y que seguramente el tema dará para días mejor volvemos mañana —Takeshi se encogió de hombros y dio la vuelta saliendo del lugar.

— ¿Uh? —Asami lo miró y bajó el brazo—. ¿De qué habla?

— Mi padre tiene contactos y cosas extrañas —Yuki rodó los ojos—. Ya lo sabes. Y nos ha invitado a ir a un crucero gracias a sus contactos. Pero mejor volvemos mañana. Vamos, Te-chan.

— ¿Tan rápido? Yo quería seguir riéndome de ellos —susurró el chico. Himitsu lo cogió por los hombros y lo empujó para que saliera de allí. Chizuko y Hiro les siguieron.

— Ya nos veremos —Sara sonrió y les siguió también.

— Ha sido muy divertido, sí señor —Akira sonrió acercándose al sofá—. Pero el pobre chico se nos ha quedado to-ma-te.

Lo miró sonriendo.

— Lárgate de aquí —la voz de Mamoru sonaba llena de rabia.

— Que va, quiero escuchar la historia por completo —Akira se sentó al sofá.

— ¿Sabes? —Asami sonrió levantando un pequeño llavero con la imagen de un dragón azul—. Es en esos momentos en que va bien tener un lugar al que huir.

Mamoru cogió las llaves de la chica y salió corriendo de allí. Akira lo siguió.

— ¡Espera! —pero Asami lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él.

— Déjalo tranquilo, ¿quieres? —Asami suspiró—. Por favor.

— Eres una aburrida, Kudo —se quejó él.

— Suficientes problemas tiene en mente como para que lo agobiéis con cosas como estas.

— ¿Sabes que el otro día vino a preguntarnos por Black? —preguntó Shouta con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí, lo sé —Asami lo miró con tristeza—. Él no me ha dicho nada de eso, pero sé que están investigando algo con Tetsuya, para protegerme. Así que por favor no le agobiéis más.

— De eso veníamos a hablar, precisamente —susurró Yui mirando a Shinichi—. ¿Podemos hablar en privado, por favor?

— Yo me quedo con ella, quiero saber los detalles —Shouta señaló hacia Asami mientras Shinichi salía del comedor, hacia la biblioteca de la casa.

.

— Ahhhh —Heiji suspiró largamente viendo como Shinichi volvía de hablar con Yui. Shouta se había ido con Asami a comprar, y en la sala solo quedaban Ran y Kazuha, que estaban hablando en susurros—. Hubiera sido genial que fuera verdad.

— ¿Aún con eso? —Shinichi lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Oye, estoy convencido de que yo sería mejor que tu como abuelo —Heiji afirmó con la cabeza lleno de convención, y haciendo que Ran y Kazuha se callaran para mirarlos.

Shinichi estaba enojado.

— ¡JA! ¡Cómo si tu fueras a ser bueno en algo! —respondió.

— ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?

— Que yo sería mejor abuelo que tu, como siempre yo te supero en todo —Shinichi sonrió con seguridad mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con su dedo gordo.

— Sí, en sueños —Heiji arqueó una ceja para mirarlo.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo sería mejor! —gritó Shinichi.

— ¡Yo sería mejor! —Heiji se levantó del sofá para encararlo.

— ¿Y eso qué importa? —Kazuha y Ran se miraron llamando la atención de los dos—. Si ni siquiera vais a ser abuelos, por el momento, no creo que tengáis que discutir por eso ahora.

Heiji y Shinichi las miraron confundidos.

— Pues eso deberíamos de saberlo antes de que nacieran, ¿no? —Heiji miró a Shinichi.

— En realidad se me pasaron las ganas de discutir —suspiró Shinichi—. Aguafiestas.

— Seguro que ambos seríais los mejores —dijeron Kazuha y Ran a la vez dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí!

Próximo capítulo: 'Viaje en crucero'.


	22. Viaje en crucero

¡Y aquí el otro!

23 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Viaje en crucero_**

— No podéis hacerme daño. Soy cinturón negro en karate y judo —sonrió el hombre dejando ver su diente negro.

Asami y Mamoru se miraron.

— Bueno, pero no dejaremos que sigas matando a gente —respondió la chica volviendo a mirarlo—. No podemos dejar que se haga daño a alguno de nuestros amigos porque un loco no sabe detener sus ansias de matar.

Mamoru sonrió pensando lo mismo.

— Vosotros lo habéis querido —susurró él alzando sus manos en posición de ataque.

Empezó a golpear el aire, mientras los dos lo esquivaban. Se separaron unos segundos, y el hombre decidió atacar solo a Mamoru. Lo acorraló en la barandilla del crucero y Mamoru tuvo que doblar su espalda para esquivar el golpe. Entonces el hombre lo cogió por el cuello con fuerza, intentando ahogarlo. Asami se acercó a ellos y golpeó con fuerza la espalda del hombre. Él se giró mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se dispuso a atacarla a ella. Estaba demasiado oscuro, así que Asami no se atrevía a intentar desarmarlo. Miró detrás del hombre, Mamoru se estaba frotando el cuello con mala cara. Notó a su espalda la fría barandilla de hierro. En el siguiente no podría esquivar el cuchillo. Alzó su brazo izquierdo alejándolo de su cara para detener el brazo del hombre, golpeándolo por el codo. El cuchillo terminó justo al lado de la mejilla de la chica. Ella notaba la punta del filo en su mejilla y sabía que no podría mantenerse haciendo fuerza durante mucho tiempo. El hombre lanzó su otro puño hacia ella y Asami alzó su mano derecha, parando el golpe. Pero el hombre hacía fuerza hacia ella tirándola hacia atrás. Detrás del hombre, vio que Mamoru se levantaba corriendo hacia ellos. El hombre sonrió un instante, muy fugazmente, pero Asami supo en seguida que ese sería un día que recordaría con mucha precisión. Mientras hacía fuerza hacia ella, el hombre, golpeó los pies de la chica hacia él, desequilibrándola por completo. Asami cerró sus manos al aire, cogiéndose a algo, que cedió en seguida y de repente se paró al aire. Miró hacia arriba. Mamoru la sujetaba con una mano mientras el hombre se disponía a golpearlo con fuerza en las costillas. En la mano de Asami estaba el colgante del chico que ella le había arrancado al intentar cogerse a algo con desespero. Intentó alzar su mano para cogerse al chico, pero el hombre golpeó con fuerza a Mamoru. El chico apretó el agarre de ella con fuerza. Asami sabía que él aún no se había recuperado del todo de la costilla rota y eso tenía que haberle dolido mucho. Sus manos resbalaron y Asami notó los dedos corazón e índice del chico clavarse en su brazo. Lo miró. Su cara estaba terriblemente desconcertada y aterrada, además de adolorida. Él la mantenía al aire cogiéndola por la muñeca, pero ella se sentía sin fuerzas de poderse coger a él o a la barandilla. El hombre seguía golpeándolo por la espalda y los dos sabían que Mamoru no aguantaría mucho más. El hombre sonrió de nuevo. Asami lo vio moviendo un pie hacia él para hacer lo mismo que había hecho con ella. Desequilibró el chico mientras escuchaba algunos gritos alrededor. Un poco más abajo. Frenazo… y la mano de Mamoru terminó resbalando del todo. Vio alejarse los ojos asustados de Mamoru y alguien asomándose por la barandilla. Escuchó el grito de su nombre antes de hundirse en el frío océano.

.

Tetsuya agarró con fuerza la mano de Mamoru que cerró los ojos al acto por el dolor. Mamoru había conseguido cogerse a la barandilla, pero el dolor había sido tan intenso que no pudo evitar que sus manos se dejaran. Notaba algo pequeño dentro de su mano y mientras perdía todas las fuerzas de su mano cogida en la barandilla, el cantante le había sujetado con fuerza. A su lado, Akira estaba estirándose para poderlo coger también. Detrás de ellos, Yuki y Chizuko estaban insultando al hombre para que se apartara de ellos con expresiones bastante acertadas acerca de su rostro parecido al de un bulldog. Un poco más al lado, apoyados en la barandilla, estaban Hiro y Takeshi mirando en la oscuridad. El cantante y el hijo de Sonoko terminaron subiendo al chico Hattori a bordo. Mamoru se quedó arrodillado en ese lugar y se puso una mano rodeando su costilla adolorida. En un buen momento había empezado a dolerle. Akira se arrodilló a su lado preocupado por la palidez de su amigo mientras él abría la mano que se le había soltado de la chica. La había mantenido cerrada con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se habían clavado en su piel. Entre sus dedos temblorosos descansaba el anillo que él le había dado a Asami.

— Esto es...

Mamoru miró a Tetsuya aterrado.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó Tetsuya mirando a los Kuroba claramente nervioso—. ¡Haced que el barco pare! ¡Asami ha caído!

Los gemelos se miraron unos segundos y cuando se disponían a ir hacia arriba, la voz de Chieko, Drake y Sara los detuvieron preguntando lo que ocurría.

— ¡Asami ha caído al agua! ¡Detened el barco! —gritaron los dos gemelos.

Chieko y Sara echaron a correr hacia las escaleras mientras Tetsuya y Akira intentaban que Mamoru les contara lo que había pasado. Los gemelos Kuroba y Drake, que se había unido al viaje en el último momento, corrieron hacia el final del crucero mientras Yuki y Chizuko dejaban inconsciente al hombre con un ataque conjunto a su barriga.

— Asami...

.

Asami se estaba ahogando. Le faltaba el aire y no sabía dónde estaba la superficie del mar. La noche estaba demasiado oscura y la corriente que el crucero hizo al pasar por encima de ella le hizo dar demasiadas vueltas como para saber dónde estaba el norte o el sur, dónde estaba arriba o abajo. Intentó ver un poco más en la oscuridad hasta que consiguió ver un poco de luz a su derecha. El reflejo de la luna llena, tal vez. Se dirigió hacía allí nadando. Notaba sus manos entumecidas por el frío y aún mantenía el colgante de Mamoru en su mano. Faltaba poco para alcanzar la luz y ahora estaba segura de que eso era la superficie. 'Un poco más' se dijo a si misma apretando con fuerza sus labios para no tener la tentación de abrir la boca para respirar. Cuando sacó la cabeza a la superficie tosió un poco. Notó un viento frío pasar por encima de su cabeza. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma hasta localizar un punto con luces rojas y blancas. Ahí estaba el crucero. Muy lejos de ella. Seguramente, aunque avisaran al capitán del navío con rapidez, encontrarla a ella sería técnicamente imposible de lo lejos que estaban ya, y eso si Mamoru había conseguido detener los golpes de ese hombre y había conseguido salvarse también. De repente el frío en su espalda se hizo más presente, recorriendo en forma de escalofrío. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma buscando rastro alguno de Mamoru. ¿Y si había caído tras ella? Apretó con fuerza el colgante del chico contra su pecho sin parar de mover los pies para mantenerse a flote.

— Mamoru… —susurró.

Escuchó su palabra perderse con el viento. El silencio era terrible en ese lugar tan frío y grande. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras notaba que el colgante se le clavaba en la mano. Miró su puño blanco de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo contra el objeto y lo abrió lentamente. La luna hacía luz suficiente para dejarle ver la foto. Estaban en la playa y el chico le daba un beso mientras hacía la foto. Los ojos le ardían. Se ató el colgante al cuello y buscó en la oscuridad algún sitio cercano para poder descansar, pero no parecía haber más que la isla que estaban bordeando en esos momentos, que estaba igual de lejos que el crucero. Su corazón estaba muy nervioso por el silencio repentino de esa música ambiental que había decidido poner el capitán del barco y le parecía que a cada momento se estaba hundiendo más por culpa de ese vestido blanco que llevaba encima. Tenía que pensar un poco para poder ver sus posibilidades, pero el frío era demasiado incluso para su cabeza.

.

Ya llevaban media hora con los motores del crucero apagados. La tripulación se había repartido en vigilar al asesino y buscar a Asami en cuatro botes distintos. Mamoru se sentía terriblemente inútil en esos momentos. Se quedó con los brazos cruzados apoyados en la barandilla de popa y mirando como las lanchas de búsqueda se alejaban del navío con linternas y chalecos salvavidas en cada marinero. El crucero hacía 10 minutos que había encendido unos focos grandes enfocando al vasto mar para poder ver con más certeza si podían localizarla. No podrían moverse de allí hasta que la encontraran o llamaran a los guardacostas para que siguieran ellos con la búsqueda. Pero aún así, él tendría que ir en una de esas lanchas, tendría que estar nadando en el mar, si hiciera falta. Akira estaba a un lado y Tetsuya en el otro. Ninguno de los dos se movería de allí. Los dos le seguirían prohibiendo ir en busca de la chica. Se miró de nuevo el anillo en la palma de su mano. Realmente ese objeto no iba a darle suerte a nadie más que a él. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos. El viento bufaba fuerte en esos momentos y era frío. Asami estaría resfriándose en esos momentos o quizás cogiendo una hipotermia. Negó con la cabeza con fuerza mientras intentaba quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Positivo. Tenía que ser positivo. Cogió su teléfono móvil y Akira se lo quitó de las manos.

— Ya lo hago yo —susurró con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Él afirmó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. En esos momentos ya no podía controlar sus temblores y el dolor no aminoraba. Se sentó al suelo de la popa y dejó sus pies colgando mientras se mantenía observando las lanchas que se alejaban. Miró el reloj que había a su espalda en un cartel de LED's rojos. Solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo había mirado. Apoyó su cabeza en el frío hierro de la barandilla. Que lento pasa el tiempo, cuando más se está sufriendo.

.

Asami notó un frío repentino a sus pies y de pronto se alejaba aún más del crucero. Estaba siendo arrastrada por una corriente submarina. Se hundía y no podía sacar la cabeza para respirar que ya volvía a hundirse. Movió las manos con fuerza para sacar la cabeza de allí, pero cuanto más las movía, más se hundía. Sus pies tocaron fondo. Se arrodilló para cogerse a la tierra que estaba bajo sus pies. Miró a su alrededor estaba muy cerca de la superficie y la luna iluminaba el lugar. Delante de ella una pequeña duna que la corriente rodeaba por los lados. Delante de la tierra había una pequeña roca con coral rojizo enganchado. La corriente seguía arrastrándola con lentitud y ella no podía evitarlo. Se cogió a la roca y se quedó quieta. Necesitaba aire. Tenía que sacar la cabeza como fuera posible pero si se soltaba de la roca la corriente la arrastraría quilómetros lejos de allí. Entonces jamás la encontrarían. Se abrazó a la roca con fuerza esperando que la corriente cediera un poco. En cuanto notó que disminuía levemente se soltó de ella, pero se había enganchado a la roca y no podía soltarse. Le faltaba el aire y tenía que respirar y puso sus pies en la piedra y se empujó a la arena rasgando su vestido y sin darse cuenta de que el colgante se había soltado de su cuello. Consiguió llegar a la duna con rapidez. Sacó la cabeza y respiró mientras se arrastraba hacia un trozo pequeño libre de agua. Se tumbó en la tierra bocarriba intentando hacer llegar todo el aire posible en sus pulmones. Respiraba con mucha dificultad. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Seguía viva después de todo. Así que, puso una mano encima de su pecho intentando calmar sus palpitaciones. No llevaba el medicamento consigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que tenía que intentar tranquilizarse ella sola.

.

Había pasado ya una hora. Las lanchas habían vuelto. Mamoru escuchaba a Akira y los demás discutiendo el que hubieran abandonado la búsqueda. El segundo capitán les aseguraba de que los guardacostas ya estaban buscando a la chica, y que ellos debían de seguir el camino. Mamoru ni siquiera tenía ánimos para ponerse a gritar o discutir. Se levantó apoyándose de nuevo en la barandilla de popa. La conversación en esos momentos le parecía tan lejana. Abrió su mano y observó una vez más el anillo. No podía evitar sentirse completamente perdido. Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Le dolía el pecho además de la costilla. En esos momentos sería capaz de pedirle a alguien un futuro tranquilo y ser feliz durante el resto de su vida, pero no sin ella. Abrió los ojos y se miró la mano, de nuevo. Solo podía ver la cara de la chica en su cabeza mientras caía al agua. El anillo resplandecía con la luz de la luna que a veces se cubría por oscuras nubes, deteniendo esa luz. Los motores del crucero se encendieron y salieron a una velocidad increíble. Mamoru se giró asustado hacia Akira, que estaba aguantando a su hermana para que no se echara al cuello del tripulante, que seguía pidiendo disculpas. Sin darse cuenta el anillo resbaló de su mano. Al cerrar el puño se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el objeto en su palma. Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró en la oscuridad. Se había perdido en el fondo del océano.

 _Asami…_

El objeto fue empujado con las hélices hacia una pequeña corriente del agua. Hasta encontrarse unas millas más lejos con otra corriente más fuerte. El peso del objeto lo hacía bajar hacia el fondo, pero la corriente lo seguía arrastrando hacia una pequeña duna de arena. Hasta engancharse en un coral rojizo que estaba encima de una roca. A su lado ondeaba un trocito del vestido de Asami y junto el colgante de Mamoru. La luz de la luna mostraba con claridad la foto de Asami y Mamoru.

.

Asami abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporó. Le había parecido escuchar a Mamoru gritándola. Volvió a tumbarse en seguida. Estaba mareada. Estaba temblando desde hacía un buen rato y aunque hubiera conseguido tranquilizarse un poco con el sonido de las olas, parecía que ahora ya no conseguiría sobrevivir mucho más tiempo. Se sentía perdida sin saber lo que iba a pasarle. La marea estaba subiendo aún y empezaba a rodearle de nuevo el agua, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Pensaba en que si hubiera sido al revés, seguramente se sentiría también sin fuerzas. Perder algo tan importante para ella hubiera sido infinitamente más doloroso que los pequeños punzones de frío que sentía desde hacía… ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. A lo lejos escuchó una lancha de motor. Asami se incorporó con esfuerzo y escrutó en la oscuridad. No podía rendirse sin intentarlo. Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron y movió sus manos al aire intentando mantenerse consciente. El agua ya le cubría las piernas. En breve volvería a llegar la corriente y se la llevaría de allí. Tenía que salir de allí. Sus ojos empezaron a llorar recordando la cara de Mamoru mientras ella estaba cayendo por la borda. No podía abandonar cuando había visto la cara del chico de esa manera. No podía dejar que él sufriera. Gritó de nuevo con los brazos entumecidos mientras notaba el agua llegar a su cintura. El motor paró. Una linterna se movía a dentro de la lancha. Seguramente la habían oído. No podía dejar de llorar y esto le estaba bloqueando la voz. Intentó gritar de nuevo, pero solo consiguió toser por falta de aire. Sus pulmones ya no aguantarían más el frío y la fiebre.

— Por favor… sacadme de aquí… —susurró mientras notaba que sus ojos empezaban a ver más borroso que cuando solo lloraba. Se estaba mareando—. Por favor… —notaba que le faltaba el aire, aunque ahora el viento bufara clavándole miles de agujas en su cuerpo, a través de su ropa mojada. Gritó de nuevo. No sabía si su voz habría sido fuerte o si simplemente en su cabeza lo habría imaginado. El motor de la lancha se encendió de nuevo. Se iba… se iba y nadie la encontraría ya. La oscuridad ya no estaba siendo iluminada por la luna, ni por nada. Ni siquiera podía ver sus manos, que estaba convencida de que seguían delante de ella. Se puso la mano en el pecho. Le dolía demasiado. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el colgante de Mamoru y notó que el dolor aumentaba mucho más. La opresión de su pecho la estaba ahogando—. Mamoru… —buscó su anillo en el dedo corazón con la mano, pero tampoco lo llevaba consigo. Había perdido todo lo que la podía conectar a él. No podía dejar de llorar y ahora se ahogaba con más rapidez. No veía nada. Estaba todo oscuro. Notó que algo se cerraba en su muñeca mientras cerraba por completo los ojos y dejaba su espalda caer hacia el agua. Ni siquiera llegó a tocarla… de repente sintió que volaba. Se sentía ligera, por encima del agua. Se sentía libre. Se sentía… no sentía nada.

.

Akira lo estaba zarandeando pero él hacía unos segundos que había dejado de escucharlo. Había sentido un dolor tan fuerte en su pecho que se sintió como si fuera a desfallecer como la última vez. Sentía frío y estaba temblando. Sentía un vacío dentro de él. Esta vez no era que Asami estuviera bien. Esta vez… cerró los ojos intentando parar el escozor que sentía para evitar que cayeran lágrimas de sus ojos. Akira gritó su nombre. Él abrió sus ojos y observó al chico. Se quedó callado y asustado. Mamoru apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Seguía sin escuchar nada de lo que le decían y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había callado a su amigo. Estaba viendo borroso. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué se sentía de repente tan acompañado pero a la vez tan solo? ¿Por qué presentía que ya no se podía hacer más? ¿Por qué sentía que no había hecho suficiente para salvarla? ¿Por qué sentía que jamás volvería a verla? Cerró los ojos por unos pocos segundos y luego miró a su lado. Todos sus amigos estaban observándolo tristemente. En esos momentos no quería compasión, quería que alguien le azotara tan fuerte que no le dejara volver a tener consciencia de ella jamás. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y pasó por el medio de ellos sin ni siquiera escuchar sus gritos que le llamaban. Empezó a correr hacia el camarote que habían compartido momentos antes con Asami y se encerró en él. No quería que nadie le acompañara en esos momentos. No quería que nadie le consolara o le dijera cosas para animarlo. Cogió el cojín de la cama y lo tiró contra la puerta con fuerza. Se sentó en la cama mientras golpeaba con sus puños con fuerza todo lo que se le pusiera en su vista. Quería gritar. Quería destrozarlo todo. Quería simplemente desaparecer con ella…

* * *

¡Hasta aquí por hoy!

Próximo capítulo: 'el paradero del colgante y el anillo'.

¡No me maten y dejen hermosos reviews! *O*


	23. El paradero del colgante y el anillo

Hellow!

agradecería reviews esto está muy solo sin sus comentarios!

24 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _El paradero del colgante y el anillo_**

Escuchó pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Se había quedado abrazado al cojín el resto de la noche. Con su vista fija en la pared de delante, donde Asami tendría que haber dormido con él esa noche. Alguien abrió el candado automático de la habitación donde él estaba. Ni siquiera quiso mirar quién había sido. No quería hablar con nadie así que cerró los ojos rápidamente antes de que abrieran la puerta.

— Mamoru —la voz de su madre se escuchó en un susurro. El helicóptero que había escuchado hacía unos minutos habían sido sus padres y los padres Kudo llegando. No se movió. Quería que se fueran—. Mamoru, abre los ojos por favor —la luz que podía ver con los ojos cerrados la tapaba la figura de la mujer. Kazuha se había arrodillado delante de él. Con los ojos cerrados, Mamoru podía ver la cara sonriente de Asami. Se mordió el labio mientras abría los ojos con desespero. Los ojos verdes de la mujer lo miraban con mucha tristeza—. ¿Estás bien? —él afirmó débilmente con la cabeza, por supuesto mintiendo. Le escocían los ojos de nuevo. Sentía que le dolía el pecho y por supuesto la costilla de hacía ya días, incluso si se ponía a ignorar ese dolor, podría sentir las cicatrices de hacía ya año y medio. Pero desde hacía un rato que le dolía también la muñeca. Además de que no quería hablar con nadie ni quería que nadie estuviera con él. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado notando que su madre le acariciaba sus manos—. Estás has hecho daño —susurró ella apartándole las manos que tenía agarradas. Él cerró los ojos de nuevo con debilidad mientras notaba a su madre ponerle un pañuelo en la muñeca adolorida. Volvió a abrir los ojos evitando mirar a ninguno de los presentes. Sabía que Akira y los demás andarían cerca de la habitación si es que no habían decidido entrar ellos también.

— Menudo desastre has montado aquí —suspiró su padre viendo que el camarote estaba patas arriba—. ¿Cómo te has vuelto tan impulsivo?

— Y lo pregunta el único que lo es —suspiró Shinichi sentándose en los pies de la cama de Mamoru, apoyando su cabeza en la pared y mirando el techo—. Dejadlo tranquilo chicos, seguro estaríais igual si estuvierais en su situación.

Mamoru se incorporó lentamente y miró hacia Shinichi. El hombre seguía con la mirada perdida en el techo. Parecía el único que si pudiera se quedaría también en silencio por lo que había pasado.

— Lo siento —susurró Mamoru bajando la mirada a las manos de Shinichi. Las tenía rojizas y magulladas.

Shinichi giró la vista hacia él aún con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y sonrió tiernamente.

— No que siempre termina metiéndose en líos esta chica —susurró con voz más débil—. Es algo inevitable, así que no te culpes.

— Podría ser evitable si no hubiera heredado tu maldición por los casos —suspiró Ran con voz llorosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Shinichi sonrió más ampliamente y observó con atención el chico que seguía con los ojos fijos en sus manos.

— Me he peleado con ese asesino —susurró Shinichi haciendo que Mamoru alzara la vista hacia él—. Por alguna razón no he podido evitarlo y ni siquiera tu padre ha sido capaz de detenerme esta vez —Mamoru sonrió fugazmente—. Por alguna razón el hombre no podrá hablar en unos cuantos dí sé si se ha quedado sin dientes o simplemente se le han roto los huesos de la mejilla, el dentista lo dirá.. —Mamoru no pudo evitar reírse débilmente. Rodó los ojos mientras volvía a tumbarse. Le dolía demasiado la costilla para mantenerse incorporado tanto tiempo.

— ¿Se sabe algo? —preguntó Mamoru sabiendo que ya era media mañana.

— No, la policía está ayudando en la búsqueda de los guarda costas —informó Heiji mientras cogía el teléfono de su bolsillo que Mamoru reconoció como el de Shinichi y salía para responder a una llamada—. ¿Diga?

— Mamoru, ¿has dormido algo? —preguntó Kazuha viendo su palidez en el rostro que volvía a mantener esa expresión triste. Él negó con la cabeza mientras Heiji entraba rápido y alargaba el teléfono a Shinichi.

— Un hospital de Okinawa, parece ser que un pescador la ha encontrado de madrugada —informó el moreno mientras el padre de Asami cogía el teléfono con rapidez y salía del lugar.

Mamoru se incorporó de golpe. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos por el dolor repentino de su costilla.

— Mamoru, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kazuha en un pequeño susurro asustada.

Él afirmó con la cabeza. ¿Estaban hablando de Asami, verdad? Su corazón había dado tal vuelco que sentía que si abría la boca sacaría todo lo que no había comido en toda la noche. No dejó de mirar la puerta por donde se había ido el hombre. Al cabo de pocos minutos Shinichi entró con la cara preocupada y más cansada aún.

— Asami está bien —susurró cerrando los ojos por unos segundos y haciendo que Ran se abrazara a él con fuerza—. Pero, han tenido que reanimarla.

— ¿Cómo que reanimarla? —preguntó Chieko entrando al camarote con grandes zancadas.

— La han encontrado viva, pero murió mientras la llevaban a tierra firme —susurró él mientras Ran sollozaba—. No consigue mantenerse consciente y por eso no nos habían advertido antes. Donde está no sabían de la búsqueda de los guardacostas, ni la habían reconocido.

— Avisaré a una de las lanchas de la policía para que os lleven al lugar —suspiró Heiji aliviado—. Yo iré con el helicóptero a llevar a ese tipo a comisaría. No te atrevas a venir al trabajo en dos semanas —le amenazó saliendo de allí con rapidez.

— ¿Vas con Ran-chan, Mamoru? —susurró Kazuha sonriendo mientras veía al chico completamente desconcertado.

Su hijo la miró sin entender lo que su madre le había preguntado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Vas a ver a Asami-chan? —preguntó Kazuha en un susurro. Él afirmó con la cabeza. Estaba asustado—. Me voy con tu padre, nos vemos luego, ¿vale? —él volvió a afirmar y siguió con la mirada a su madre que salió por la puerta.

¿Por qué estaba temblando si le habían dicho que estaba bien? Asami estaba viva, estaba en un hospital, seguro estaría bien; pero él no conseguía dejar de temblar. Chieko se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado mirándolo con tristeza.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica haciendo que él la mirara.

Al ver que no le decía nada, Chieko lo abrazó. Él cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Realmente le era muy difícil dejar de temblar. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. Además había perdido el anillo de la chica y se sentía terriblemente mal por ello. Abrazó a la chica escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella. Su corazón seguía dando vueltas por su garganta amenazando con escapar mientras notaba que Chieko evitaba sollozar.

— Todo estará bien, ¿verdad?—susurró Mamoru con una voz que apenas pudo oír ella.

— Por supuesto —Chieko se apartó y puso su mejor sonrisa mirándolo—. Ve con ella y asegúrate de que está perfectamente bien, ¿vale? Esperaremos a que nos llames para decirnos como está —añadió ella. Él afirmó con la cabeza lentamente—. Está bien, Mamoru. Ella está viva.

— ¿Y por qué siento que no? —susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella cuando la veas? —respondióChieko levantándose y alargando la mano hacia el chico—. Vete antes de que tenga que echarte a patadas.

Él cogió su mano y se levantó. Las punzadas en el lado derecho de su tórax volvieron de nuevo haciendo que tuviera que apretar sus dientes con fuerza. Akira cogió las dos mochilas que había en un pequeño rincón y se las dio al chico.

— Vete ya.

Mamoru miró a Ran y a Shinichi. Ran se había tapado la cara con las manos mientras Shinichi lo miraba tristemente y mantenía agarrada a su mujer con un brazo rodeándola por la espalda. El hombre afirmó con la cabeza levemente y sonrió fugazmente. Los tres salieron del lugar.

.

Abrió la puerta con esfuerzo y la mantuvo abierta para que Shinichi y Ran pasaran. Luego entró él. Era un hospital muy pequeño, de paredes blancas y olor a limpio, como cualquier otro hospital de pueblo costero. Se acercaron al mostrador y Shinichi habló rápido con la mujer que allí había. Mamoru ni siquiera comprendió las palabras. Se quedó mirando en una sola dirección. Por alguna razón sentía que debía ir hacia allí. La mujer de recepción se levantó afirmando con la cabeza y se adentró en una pequeña sala que había detrás de ella. Volvió a salir en seguida con un médico detrás que salió de detrás del mostrador, cogiendo una pequeña carpeta en sus brazos, y les pidió que le acompañaran, yendo hacia donde Mamoru estaba mirando. El chico movió la cabeza. No era posible que Asami estuviera en esa dirección y él pudiera sentirlo.

— La conseguimos reanimar en la playa —informó el médico—. Se quedó completamente inconsciente. Cuando llegamos despertó llorando, pero en seguida volvió a quedarse inconsciente.

— ¿Llorando? —preguntó Ran.

— Cada vez que ha despertado se ha puesto a llorar hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo —informó el médico—. No sabemos el porqué. Aún gracias que hemos conseguido darle un papel para que nos apuntara un teléfono de contacto.

El médico sacó un papel de dentro de la carpeta y lo mostró a Shinichi.

— Vaya, me alegro que se acordara de mi teléfono también —se rió mirando a Mamoru. El joven frunció el ceño y miró por encima de su hombro. En el papel estaba arriba del todo el teléfono móvil de Shinichi en pequeño y luego, debajo de este, en números más grandes el teléfono de Mamoru. Todos escritos por la letra temblorosa de Asami. Mamoru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y cogió el papel de las manos de Shinichi. El padre se echó a reír con más fuerza.

— No le veo la gracia —respondió Ran con una ceja arqueada mientras el médico se paraba delante de la última puerta del pasillo.

— Bueno… —el médico resopló largamente mientras los tres lo miraban—. Hemos tenido que ponerle respiración asistida, tiene mucha fiebre, sangra un poco del cuello y tiene dolores en el pecho, pero por lo demás, está estable y fuera de peligro—sonrió para aliviarlos, pero se quedó mirando la cara asesina que llevaba Mamoru—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— No entiendo lo que quiere decir con fuera de peligro si está conectada a una máquina para respirar y todo esto —se quejó él. El médico afirmó con la cabeza y señaló por encima de su hombro en la puerta.

— Aquí es —dijo. Luego se giró, abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar.

Mamoru entró el primero. La habitación era grande. Había tres camas separadas por cortinas. La primera no podía verse, la segunda cama la ocupaba un hombre de pelo grisáceo y bigote, que intentaba aparentar que estaba dormido para no comer la comida del hospital. La última cama estaba ocupada por alguien y un acompañante estaba sentado a su lado. Mamoru no pudo ver quién era hasta que llegó a tocar la ventana. Asami estaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la máscara de oxígeno en el cuello y su boca un poco abierta respirando con dificultad. El chico que estaba a su lado de unos 25 años estaba con la cabeza encima de la chica a punto de hacer algo que dejó momentáneamente paralizado a Mamoru.

— ¿Qué ocurre Mamoru? —preguntó Ran acercándose. El joven se apartó al acto y los miró.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó el joven de ojos marrones y pelo negro alborotado, al ver que el médico aparecía en su campo de visión.

— La familia de la chica —informó él con una sonrisa.

— Mmmm… —el chico volvió a mirar a Asami mientras Mamoru se acercaba por el otro lado de la cama con los puños cerrados.

— ¡¿Y tú?! —preguntó el hijo Hattori con un tono de enfado mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes.

— Soy quién la ha salvado —respondió él.

— ¿Eres el pescador matutino? —preguntó Shinichi con una ceja arqueada acercándose a la silla que el chico ocupaba. Él afirmó con la cabeza mirándolo. Shinichi le alargó la mano—. Gracias por salvarla.

— ¿Por qué deberías de darle las gracias? —se quejó entre dientes Mamoru sin que nadie entendiera lo que había dicho.

Shinichi lo miró confundido viendo la misma cara que llevaba Heiji cuando alguien se había acercado a Kazuha más de la cuenta. Mamoru miró a Asami y le puso la mascarilla en la boca de nuevo. En seguida la respiración de la chica se volvió a tranquilizar. Su cara estaba rojiza por la fiebre y mantenía sus brazos encima de su barriga. Se había destapado la sábana que en esos momentos solo le cubría desde la cintura. Mamoru sonrió tristemente. Siempre terminaba destapándose cuando tenía más frío.

— Bueno, os dejo con Ayanami-kun —suspiró el médico—. Cuando despierte avísenme que intentaré… —se calló mirando a la chica.

— Asami… —Mamoru sonrió débilmente viendo que la chica abría los ojos con pereza hacia él. Ella se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y luego movió la boca lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella levantó las manos hacia él y él sonrió inclinándose hacia ella para abrazarla. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos agarrándose con fuerza a su jersey. Él la besó en la mejilla y se apartó un poco para verla—. ¿Estás bien? —ella afirmó levemente con la cabeza sin soltarse—. ¿Segura? —ella sonrió ampliamente—. Perdóname, Asami, fue por mi culpa —ella negó con la cabeza con exageración un par de veces y luego cerró los ojos un poco mareada por la rapidez en que lo había hecho—. Lo siento.

Asami apretó sus dedos contra la espalda del chico haciendo que él volviera a abrazarla. Se apartó un poco la máscara de la cara y puso sus labios cerca del oído del chico.

— Siento… haber… preocupado… —aunque fueran palabras sueltas Mamoru la había entendido perfectamente.

Se apartó sonriendo mientras ella volvía a dejarse la máscara en su sitio. El chico negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Asami tosió cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras el médico se acercaba a ella por el mismo lado de Mamoru. El hijo Hattori se apartó sonriendo aliviado y miró hacia Ran y Shinichi que mantenían también una cara de alivio. Volvió a abrir los ojos y notó como el médico le tomaba el pulso en el cuello.

— Su pulso sigue sin aminorar —suspiró el médico con cansancio.

— ¿Lo tiene acelerado? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

— Sí, no se le ha calmado desde que ha llegado aquí —respondió.

— ¿Te duele el pecho, Asami? —preguntó Ran acercándose a la cama y mirándola.

Ella afirmó levemente. El médico miró interrogativamente a la mujer.

— ¿Le habéis dado algún medicamento? —preguntó Shinichi mirando al hombre.

— Solo para bajarle la fiebre, ¿por qué? —preguntó.

— Tiene un problema en el corazón —susurró el padre mirando hacia la chica—. ¿Quieres tu medicamento?

Ella afirmó levemente.

— ¿Un problema en el corazón? —preguntó el hombre.

— Es una larga historia, que resumiendo viene a ser que su corazón dejó de crecer cuando tenía 12 años —suspiró Ran sonriendo tímidamente—. Y también la mitad de sus pulmones, por eso se ahoga con facilidad.

— ¿Qué enfermedad rara es esa? —preguntó Ayanami mirando a los padres de la chica.

— No es una enfermedad, idiota —respondió Mamoru fulminándolo con la mirada—. Y a ti no te importa en absoluto —añadió al ver la cara de interesado que llevaba—. Largo de aquí.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Shinichi sorprendido mientras abría la mochila que Asami se había llevado al crucero para sacar la medicina.

— Nada —respondió Mamoru cruzándose de brazos mientras Asami alargaba la mano hacia el chico. Él la miró mientras se la cogía. La chica le miraba preocupada—. No te preocupes —susurró él sonriendo hacia ella. Shinichi le pasó el pote del medicamento a Mamoru que lo cogió mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando a la chica—. Venga —Mamoru la soltó para abrir el pote azul y sacar una pequeña pastilla de dentro, luego volvió a cerrar el pote y lo devolvió al hombre para que lo guardara—. ¿Quieres agua? —la miró y ella negó con la cabeza. La chica se apartó la máscara dejándola reposar encima de su cuello y haciendo que volviera a respirar agitadamente—. Toma —Mamoru le hizo tomar el medicamento rozando sus labios resecos por la fiebre. Luego volvió a ponerle la máscara de aire mientras ella movía sus labios a modo de gracias. Él sonrió ampliamente y le cogió la mano acariciándola débilmente.

— Bueno, nosotros iremos a hablar con el médico —susurró Shinichi dejando la mochila al suelo al lado de Mamoru—. Compórtate, por favor —añadió con un tono más bajo hacia el chico y con voz amenazante. Él sonrió forzadamente y afirmó con la cabeza.

Asami cerró los ojos. Ran, Shinichi y el médico se fueron de allí para hablar con tranquilidad. Mamoru le siguió acariciando la mano a la chica hasta que notó que su respiración se había tranquilizado del todo. Asami se había vuelto a dormir. Mamoru le tocó la frente. Estaba hirviendo.

— ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó el joven a su lado con una sonrisa.

— ¿Celoso? —preguntóMamoru—. ¿De qué? —lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Le hice el boca a boca a la chica —sonrió—. Y ahora mismo extrañaba sus labios, por eso me has visto así.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó Mamoru apretando con fuerza sus dientes mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Ni me importa —él chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

— Soy su novio, idiota metomentodo —respondió el hijo Hattori—. No tienes ningún derecho de acercarte a ella y quitarle la máscara para besarla, y menos poniendo en peligro su vida.

El joven lo miró sonriendo.

— No tienes pinta de ser su novio —sonrió él—. Me llamo AyanamiKotarou, no idiota. Supongo que debes de ser un amigo muy fanático de ella.

— No —respondió Mamoru mientras veía en la mirada del otro que esperaba que él se presentara—. Aunque me interesa bien poco quién eres tú. ¿Cómo te atreves a ir robando besos a las chicas?

— Yo no he robado ningún beso —se rió el otro—. ¿No acabas de oírme? Le he salvado la vida.

— Sí, eso ha dicho —sonrió el anciano de la cama del lado.

Mamoru rodó los ojos.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que ahora también intentabas salvarle la vida, niñato? —preguntó el hijo Hattori claramente enojado de que además le dieran la razón.

Ayanami sonrió ampliamente mientras se agarraba las manos detrás de la cabeza con un aire desenfadado. Asami tosió de nuevo haciendo que los dos la miraran preocupados.

— ¿Y tú deberías de estar con ella cuando cayó al mar, verdad? —preguntó Ayanami sonriendo ampliamente—. Seguro la dejaste caer.

Mamoru se levantó de la cama y la rodeó para acercarse a él.

— Estás insinuando que la quería matar, ¿por alguna casualidad? —preguntó Mamoru haciendo que Ayanami lo mirara y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que Asami abría los ojos lentamente—. ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

— Yo no he dicho eso, pero me alegro que salga el hablando de una detective juvenil y bella actriz, ¿has intentado matarla? —preguntó Kotarou con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —Mamoru lo cogió por el cuello del jersey de chándal con fuerza levantándolo de su asiento. Kotarou le cogió las manos sin quitar su sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar siquiera que intenté hacerle daño? Ni siquiera me conoces, ¿cómo puedes acusarme de tal cosa?

— Ma… mo… ru… —la voz forzada de Asami les hizo mirar a los dos hacia ella. Respiraba con mucha dificultad después de hacer el esfuerzo para hablar y que se la oyera bien.

— Asami, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él acercándose a ella y soltando al chico que intentó apartarlo de allí. La chica le cogió la mano y se incorporó—. No te levantes —susurró él al verla. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras Mamoru se sentaba en la cama a su lado. Ella se abrazó a él—. ¿Qué te ocurre? —Asami se abrazó a él con más fuerza. No quería verlo así—. Asami,tranquila —susurró al notarla temblando entre sus brazos, con un susurro que solo podía oír ella—. Vamos, tienes que descansar, mi amor —la chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo y luego sonrió tontamente. Se apartó de él y lo miró con curiosidad—. Estoy bien, de verdad. No ha pasado nada —Mamoru le acarició la cabeza tiernamente y ella enrojeció un poco más con una sonrisa infantil—. Tú no te preocupes, ¿vale?

Asami tosió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y volvía a tumbarse en la cama. Mamoru la tapó de nuevo con las sábanas e ignoró el chico que estaba a su lado con una mirada terriblemente fría. Asami le cogió la mano a Mamoru sin dejar de sonreír.

— Chieko te envía recuerdos —suspiró finalmente él—. Tuvieron que agarrarla entre los Kuroba, Miyano y Kyogoku para que no se echara encima del segundo capitán cuando dijeron que teníamos que seguir el viaje y que te buscarían los guardacostas —Asami abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego sonrió. Esa chica nunca cambiaría—. Por parte de Akira creo que estuvo como un par de veces a punto de darme una paliza, pero se contuvo verdad, casi no recuerdo nada —suspiró rodando los ojos. Asami apretó el agarre con su mano y él sonrió—. Al final no ha pasado nada y no ha tenido que darme la verdad lo siento,Miyano me salvó de caer contigo —ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. En cuanto a Hakuba, estaba extrañamente más bruja que nunca. Parecía buscar vida extraterrestre en el crucero. Ah, y el tipo ese que nos dejó en esta situación ha sido golpeado por tu que quizás no vuelva a hablar en mucho tiempo —se rióMamoru—. Se lo ha llevado mi padre a comisaría ser que todo lo que descubrimos nosotros han tenido que descubrirlo Kyogoku y los demás para contarles a nuestros padres. Que en menos de diez minutos han tenido tiempo de darle la paliza a ese tipo y llegar hasta nuestro camarote. Ah y ahora que recuerdo, ¿y por qué está mi número en más grande que el de tu padre si se puede saber? —preguntó el chico alzando el papel mientras arqueaba una ceja. Ella se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa—. Ya, que solo te acordaste de escribir el mío, ¿verdad? —Asami se puso un dedo delante de la máscara para decirle que guardara silencio, mientras sacaba la lengua levemente. Él se tapó la boca para evitar reírse luego se guardó el papel en el bolsillo—. Creo que no me dejo nada —Asami afirmó con la cabeza y él frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué me dejo? —ella lo señaló—. ¿Yo? ¿Tengo que ser sincero o puedo ahorrarme…? —Asami lo fulminó con la mirada—. Vale, está bien —Mamoru cerró los ojos y notó que ella le apretaba un poco la mano—. Esta vez, me he sentido más solo que las otras veces que han pasado cosas de estas —susurró abriendo los ojos y mirándola—. Yo… no te pongas a llorar por favor —añadió al ver que los ojos de la chica brillaban con tristeza. Ella se incorporó de nuevo y esperó que él siguiera hablando—. Yo, me sentí completamente perdido, Asami. Me sentí completamente desarmado, sin -no sabía cómo proceder. La otra vez, cuando saltaste con Jun, al menos sabía que estabas viva. Esta vez… —Asami lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Qué…? —ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo tontamente de nuevo. Luego se separó y apoyó su frente en la de él. Él sonrió—. ¿Soy idiota? —ella afirmó levemente sin apartarse de él—. Asami, quiero… quiero pedirte un favor —ella cerró los ojos con cansancio—. Te pido por favor que no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro de este , no podría seguir si —Asami le puso un dedo en la boca. Esa sonrisa infantil que ponía siempre cuando se sentía querida era algo que a Mamoru le daban ganas de besar. Asami estaba respirando mal de nuevo. Mamoru se apartó de ella y le puso una mano encima de la frente. A cada segundo que pasaba tenía más fiebre—. Tienes que descansar, por favor.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y dejó que el chico la ayudara a tumbarse de nuevo. Se sentía mareada y débil. Pensó en lo que el chico le acababa de decir y de nuevo se sintió mal por haber perdido el anillo y el colgante que sin querer le había arrancado. El chico le acarició la cabeza y ella cerró los ojos con cansancio. Ayanami se levantó y salió de allí a grandes zancadas. Mamoru se quedó sentado en la cama de la chica y durante un buen rato estuvo solo observándola. Se tocó el cuello con nerviosismo sintiéndose vacío al no notar el colgante en su cuello. Luego miró sus manos. Recordaba tener el anillo de Asami entre sus dedos. Lo había perdido y ahora debería de decirlo a la chica. Suspiró con cansancio. Lo haría cuando ella estuviera mejor. Si ella no se daba cuenta, era mucho mejor que no lo hiciera hasta que estuviera recuperada. Le movió las sábanas con nerviosismo, cubriendo a la chica de nuevo. ¿Por qué si ella había abandonado el ser detective, seguían en esas situaciones?

En poco rato, Shinichi y Ran volvieron con cara preocupada. Mamoru los miró a los dos.

— Ya hemos avisado a Chieko, así que supongo que estarán tranquilos —susurró Ran sentándose en la silla vacía que nadie había ocupado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru mirando a Shinichi que se sentó en la silla que Ayanami había dejado vacía.

— Le han hecho pruebas a Asami por el hecho de que esté tan débil —susurró él—. He tenido que contar al médico lo del veneno para que no avisara a la policía, pero el hombre no parecía muy convencido con mi explicación.

— No sé nada —respondió el chico mirando a la madre.

— El asesino ha hablado —susurró la voz del anciano detrás de la cortina.

Mamoru rodó los ojos mientras Shinichi miraba la cortina como si pudiera ver al hombre a través de ella.

— ¿Qué ha sido es…?

— Ayanami-kun dice que yo intenté matar a Asami —interrumpió el joven a Shinichi con cara de fastidio—. Y este anciano que no quiere comer la comida del hospital ha despertado para escucharlo.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —sonrió Ran.

— Oh, sí, por supuesto, recibí golpes en las costillas rotas por puro placer excusable —respondió Mamoru con una ceja arqueada.

Shinichi y Ran se rieron.

— De todos modos me alegro de que estés bien —susurró Ran—. Cuando nos dijeron que Asami había caído por la borda, creíamos que tú te habrías ido con ella.

— Si Miyano no me hubiera detenido de la caída, seguramente —susurró él—. Me gustaría cambiar todo lo que ha pasado en este maldito viaje.

— De nuevo tengo que decírtelo, Mamoru-kun —Ran exhaló largamente—. No puedes estar en esta familia si no quieres salir mal parado, la maldición de los Kudo es terrible.

— Gracias, Ran —susurró Shinichi.

— Sabes que es verdad —respondió ella—. Yo sigo sin acostumbrarme a que esto suceda, día tras día.

— Es desesperante —suspiró Mamoru mirando a Asami.

Ran sonrió tristemente,conocía esa sensación. Asami se parecía tanto a su padre. Cuando algo ocurría cargaban con las culpas de eso y no decían nada a nadie hasta que no podían esconderlo más. Mamoru observó la máscara que tapaba la boca de la chica. Se entelaba lentamente al ritmo de sus respiraciones. Por un momento, Mamoru pensó en lo que podía haber pasado si Asami hubiera muerto allí. Aunque pasara todo aquello por una burla del destino, él se culparía con la verdad. Seguiría sintiendo un vacío en su pecho, como lo había sentido en el barco. Su mente volvió a recordar todo lo que había pasado durante la noche. Seguro habría repetido los mismos errores. Mientras la veía con los ojos cerrados y con ese rubor en sus mejillas debido a la fiebre, el chico intentaba aclarar en qué momento había pasado aquello. ¿Cuando el asesino había matado a la primera víctima golpeándola con una barra de hierro hasta dejarla irreconocible? No, ese no fue el primer error. El primer error fue el estar fuera del alcance de cobertura celular y que el asesino hubiera roto la radio. Habían perdido demasiado tiempo intentando que el capitán volviera a la zona de cobertura móvil para poder avisar a la policía. Su segundo error, dejar que el asesino matara a otra persona sin relación con el grupo. Su tercer error, fue dejar que Asami supiera del asesino y le pidiera ayuda para cogerlo. Mamoru en ese momento había sentido demasiado dolor en sus costillas como para estar seguro de poder cogerlo. Sí, ese había sido su error. Paso a paso, habían ido los dos hacia una trampa del destino. Habían ido cogidos de la mano y dispuestos a acorralar al hombre. Su último error, soltar la mano de Asami y no pensar lo suficientemente rápido como para matar al hombre antes de que les hubiera hecho daño a los dos. ¿Matarlo? No, Asami no le hubiera permitido eso. Aunque fueran los dos heridos, Asami no hubiera permitido que Mamoru perdiera los estribos. Así que, aunque de algún modo pudieran volver atrás, repetiría los mismos errores y terminarían los dos de nuevo en esa situación y en ese lugar. Con la suerte de que no había pasado nada fatal a ninguno de los dos. Quizás, hubiera podido pedirle ayuda a los gemelos Kuroba o a Miyano, y así Asami hubiera estado a se volvió a despertar y apretó con fuerza su mano. Mamoru la miró en silencio y ella se incorporó de nuevo.

— No te levantes —susurró él—. Vamos.

— Tengo que hablar a solas contigo —dijo ella forzando su voz.

Ran y Shinichi se miraron y ambos se apresuraron a salir de allí. Mamoru los siguió con la mirada hasta que la cortina le privó de ver más.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él. Asami se quitó la máscara y la dejó encima de la cama—. No hagas eso, Asami. Te sentirás peor.

— Olvídalo por un momento —Asami le dio un par de palmadas con la mano libre en la mano que le agarraba. Su voz era demasiado débil—. Mamoru yo, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

— Cuando caí por la borda te arranqué el colgante sin quererlo y… —sus ojos se negaron sin poderlo evitar. Quizás por el esfuerzo de hablar, quizás por lo cansada que estaba, quizás porque le dolía lo que estaba diciendo. Pero empezó a llorar sin poderlo evitar—. Lo perdí.Perdí tu colgante en el mar.

— No importa —Mamoru la cogió por las mejillas obligándola a mirarlo—. ¿Me oyes? No se puede remplazar, ¿vale? Además el anillo.

— También lo perdí —susurró ella.

— Te lo quité sin darme cuenta —susurró Mamoru bajando la mirada—. Lo tenía en la mano cuando Miyano y Kyogoku me subieron a cubierta de nuevo. Y cuando el crucero se puso en marcha me cayó por la borda. Lo siento —ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Mamoru la acarició débilmente—. Tenemos que remediar eso de no decir las cosas rápidamente y sufrirlas en silencio, ¿me oíste? —ella afirmó con la cabeza sin ni siquiera mirarlo—. ¿Por eso llorabas? —ella volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

— No quería perder algo tan importante —susurró ella.

— No digas tonterías —Mamoru se rió apartándose de ella—. Peor hubiera sido que no hubiéramos sobrevivido a esto.

— Lo sé —dijo ella—. Pero aun así.

— No pasa nada —Mamoru sonrió.

— Me alegro de que solo haya sido eso —Asami sonrió mirándolo.

— Eso es —Mamoru la acarició en la mejilla.

.

Sara bajó de la lancha, que Chieko y Akira les habían pedido a sus padres para que los llevaran en el hospital con Mamoru y Asami. Justo cuando bajó de allí con los demás, miró hacia un lado de la playa. Todos los habitantes del pueblo, los miraban extrañados por su llegada. Takeshi la llamó para que se apresurara a seguirlos. Ella volvió a mirar unos segundos donde unos niños estaban jugando en una pequeña montañita de la playa, luego siguió a todos hacia dentro del edificio. Se fijó en un chico de pelo muy corto y mirada oscura y cálida que se iba directo hacia el pasillo. Tetsuya se apoyó en la recepción y habló con rapidez con la recepcionista.

— ¡Ayanami-kun! —la mujer lo llamó haciendo que el chico se girara—. ¿Puedes llevarlos con la chica? —el chico se guardó algo en su bolsillo y los miró a todos con desprecio. Finalmente afirmó con la cabeza y se giró por el pasillo yéndose—. Él os llevará con ella.

— Gracias —Tetsuya cogió la mano de Yuki y tiró de ella por el pasillo, haciendo que los demás los siguieran.

El chico, sin ni siquiera esperarlos se adentró en una habitación. Los demás se apresuraron a entrar. El chico llegó a la última cortina y se cruzó de brazos.

— Me alegro de que así no pueda morir —sonrió con malicia.

— Oye, que ahora estaba interesante Ayanami-kun —se quejó el anciano al lado.

— ¿No te he ha quedado suficientemente claro, verdad? —Mamoru lo miró con odio—. Largo de aquí.

— Eres desagradecido —sonrió él.

— Chicos en serio no es necesario que os peleéis aquí —dijo Chieko avanzándose a Tetsuya.

— Hola Chii-chan —Asami sonrió hacia ella—. Hola chicos.

— ¿Qué tal está la que siempre se mete en líos incluso cuando ha dejado lo de ser detective? —Akira se sentó al otro lado de la cama y le removió el pelo—. sorprende que no cogieras una hipotermia con lo flojita que ibas de ropa.

— ¿En serio nunca vas a decirle nada a este? —se quejó Asami señalando hacia Akira y mirando a Mamoru.

— Vas a acostumbrarte de nuevo a su modo de ser —el hijo Hattori se rió—. Realmente me parece que algún día se cansará de eso.

— Eres odioso, Kyogoku —se quejó Asami.

— Yo también te quiero —Akira sonrió ampliamente—. Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el viaje?

— La próxima vez os invitará vuestra familia —Sara se cruzó de brazos—. Para bajaros a medio camino no hacía falta que vinierais.

— ¿Puede alguien pegarla de mi parte por favor? —susurró Mamoru mirándola.

— Lo siento, la verdad es que me parece absurdo que terminemos de nuevo en el hospital —se quejó ella—. ¿En serio no te agota esta situación?

— Llevaba ya unos días sin meterme en problemas yo —se quejó Asami.

— Bueno, debería de decir entonces de esto —Sara miró a Ayanami—. ¿Tienes algo de ellos cierto?

— ¿Qué? —Ayanami frunció el ceño.

— Ya volvemos a ver el modo bruja —Takeshi se puso al medio—. No ataques a la gente porque tú veas las cosas mejor que nosotros, por favor, Hakuba.

— Este tipo tiene algo de Hattori y Fire, estoy segura —Sara frunció el ceño—. Y creo que le vi guardándolo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Kotarou arrugando la nariz.

— De lo que te has metido en el bolsillo izquierdo cuando la recepcionista te ha dicho si nos podías llevar aquí —Sara lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Esta tía está loca? —preguntó Ayanami.

— No está loca —se quejó Takeshi—. Simplemente es bruja.

— ¿Bruja? —Ayanami la miró asustado—. ¿Cómo que bruja?

— Tiene poderes —dijeron los Kuroba, Asami y Tetsuya a la vez.

— ¿Po-po-poderes? —preguntó el chico apartándose.

— Sí, bienvenido al mundo real —Sara levantó un dedo hacia él—. Dame lo que les has quitado.

— Déjalo, Chain. No hace falta que le des miedo al pobre —susurró Asami. Luego tosió un poco.

— Bueno, dejando de lado esta locura de conversación —Mamoru cogió la mascarilla y la puso delante de los ojos de Asami—. Debes descansar.

— Yo mejor me largo. No se me ha perdido nada aquí —el chico miró hacia Asami—. Un placer haberte salvado la vida. Hasta nunca —el chico se giró con rapidez y se fue de allí a pasos rápidos—. Están todos locos. Mejor no mezclarme más con ellos.

Los Kuroba y Tetsuya se rieron.

— Pobre chico, no os riáis —Asami miró a Sara que seguía mirando al chico—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

— Ese tipo realmente tiene algo vuestro —susurró la chica—. Sé que es así.

— Sara no te precipites —susurró Asami mientras se ponía la máscara de oxígeno de nuevo—. No vale la pena buscarse más enemigos de la cuenta.

La chica se tumbó y cerró los ojos. Sara sonrió con malicia hacia Takeshi y él rodó los ojos, miró a su hermano que sonrió igual que la bruja. Luego los tres miraron hacia Tetsuya.

— Bueno, mejor nos vamos ya —el cantante suspiró y Asami lo miró—. Descansa. Nos volvemos a Tokio ahora que hemos visto que estáis bien. Tenemos que testificar por el asesino ese.

— Gracias chicos —Asami sonrió hacia Akira—. Por ayudar a Mamoru.

El chico se ruborizó levemente y desvió la mirada mientras todos sonreían hacia él.

— Bien, vámonos —Yuki fue la primera en salir de allí y los demás la siguieron.

En cuanto salieron del edificio, todos observaron a su alrededor, hasta que Himitsu señaló en la playa.

— ¿No es ese de ahí? —preguntó el chico.

— Gracias —Sara echó a correr hacia Ayanami que estaba mirando algo entre sus dedos. Todos corrieron detrás de ella. El chico levantó su mano, dispuesto a lanzar lo que tenía, pero Sara le cogió el brazo antes de que pudiera moverlo—. ¿Qué pretendes?

— Suéltame —el chico se apartó de ella con rapidez y se escondió lo que tenía detrás de la espalda.

— Esto creo que es el colgante de Mamoru-kun —susurró Chizuko detrás de él tirando del hilo.

— Sí, claramente es del colgante de Mamoru-kun —suspiró Yuki mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿Qué narices os importa? —el chico cogió con fuerza el objeto y se lo puso delante de su pecho—. Yo lo he encontrado yo me lo quedo.

— Ya, pero no sé porqué deberías de quedarte un colgante con una foto de ellos dos besándose —se rió Tetsuya—. Te lo digo en serio eso más bien da miedo.

— Y también tiene el anillo de Asami —suspiró Sara—. Dánoslo.

— Ni lo sueñes —se quejó el chico—. He dicho que yo lo he encontrado. No tengo porque devolverlo.

— Si sabes de quién es y que esto tiene valor para ellos, deberías de devolverlo —suspiró Takeshi—. Porque no creo que tenga valor para ti, esto.

— Cerrad el pico —el chico se giró buscando un lugar por el que pasar, pero se encontró que todos lo rodeaban sin dejar ningún sitio libre para que pasara ni su mano—. Dejadme ir.

— Ni lo sueñes —dijeron todos a la vez, excepto Himitsu, Yuki y Tetsuya—. Devuélvenos lo que les has quitado.

— Te aconsejo que lo hagas, los agentes del FBI son difíciles de contener —dijo el cantante cruzándose de brazos—. Yo mismo maté a alguien solo porque me dio la gana —lo miró fríamente haciendo que el chico diera un par de pasos atrás hasta toparse contra Hiro.

Hiro lo cogió de los brazos y le puso una pierna delante para tirarlo al suelo. El chico se quejó con fuerza mientras Takeshi, a su lado, le cogía el colgante y el anillo de la mano y lo hacía desaparecer delante del chico.

— ¿Qué has…? —el chico lo miró con miedo mientras Hiro lo soltaba. Ayanami ni siquiera se levantó—. ¿Cómo has?

— Magia, ya te hemos dicho —dijeron los Kuroba a la vez.

— ¡Estáis locos! ¡Todos! —gritó el chico abriéndose paso por entre Yuki y Chizuko y corriendo lejos de allí.

— Bueno, un estorbo menos —Sara sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Vale a mi sí que me intriga el saber cómo sabías que él tenía eso —susurró Himitsu.

— Y a mi también empieza a interesarme —dijeron Yuki y Chizuko a la vez.

— Lo vi meterse eso al bolsillo —Sara se rió—. No le deis más vueltas.

Los teléfonos de los del FBI empezaron a sonar. Todos los sacaron de sus bolsillos para mirar el contenido del mensaje.

— ¿No creéis que ha tardado demasiado? —Tetsuya miró a Yuki.

— Sí.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Himitsu lo miró.

— Dark Empire ha escapado del FBI. Yo creí que lo haría en un par de días, no creí que aguantara cinco en ese lugar —Tetsuya frunció su nariz—. Ahora empezarán a venir los problemas.

— Pero… —Hiro y Takeshi hablaron a la vez y se miraron, puesto que nunca lo conseguían sin antes mirarse a los ojos.

— ¿Este tipo que lo ha sacado quién es? —Sara acercó la pantalla a Himitsu, de manera que casi se lo pone dentro de la boca.

Himitsu se apartó lentamente.

— Ah, Watanabe-san. Está a cargo de un parque de atracciones y no usa nunca un alias —Himitsu se encogió de hombros—. Este es uno de los adultos que adora Dark Empire.

— Es el hombre que estaba con vosotros cuando mataron a mamá, ¿no es así? —Chizuko miró por encima de su hombro y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo después de decirlo.

— Volvamos a Tokio a buscarle —Tetsuya sonrió mirando hacia Yuki—. ¿Os apuntáis?

— Sí —todos afirmaron sin pensarlo.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! JAJAJAJAJA y ahora pienso que en el siguiente aún querréis matarme más XDDDDDD

¡Dejen reviews, por favor! **reverencia cordial**

Próximo capítulo: 'preparados para Halloween en el parque de atracciones'


	24. Preparados para Halloween en el parqu

¡Aquí el otro! :)

Bien, no encontré un buen momento para hacer una introducción debida a esto, pero como en el capítulo anterior se introduce un poco, y conforme pasa el capítulo se explica más o menos, creo que no ha hecho falta. Si aún así alguien se pierde: ¡no duden en decírmelo, que intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para contároslo! ;)

28 de Octubre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Preparados para Halloween en el parque de atracciones_**

Llevaban dos días buscando a Asami en ese dichoso parque de atracciones. Si aquellos policías no hubieran matado a su secuestrador por 'defensa propia' haría dos días que la habrían encontrado. Pero el juez no les había permitido el permiso para mantener las atracciones abiertas durante la noche y hasta entonces tampoco había permitido mantener sus puertas cerradas al público. Aunque la orden fuera solo por dos horas, Mamoru no desperdiciaría esas dos pequeñas horas. Se repartieron el trabajo con la policía. Todos los oficiales acompañarían a un amigo o familiar de la chica para que la pudieran reconocer. Mamoru y los Junior se habían colado de noche y no habían conseguido encontrarla, así que debía de estar cuando la maquinaria estuviera encendida. Un pasadizo secreto en la casa encantada, quizás un vagón de la montaña rusa que estaba en mantenimiento y que nadie quería mantener… a Mamoru se le ocurría muchas cosas y la verdad es que a los demás también se les había ocurrido todo aquello y mucho más. Al grupo de él y Akira les tocaba la montaña rusa y la casa encantada. Empezaron por la montaña rusa, ya que parecía la más fácil. Akira y él se mantenían callados mientras los policías hablaban de cosas triviales que realmente a ellos no les importaba en absoluto. Akira mantenía la radio de la policía que Heiji le había dado, intentando escuchar en algún momento un aliviado 'está bien' o un simple 'la hemos encontrado'. A la entrada del parque había una ambulancia esperando una respuesta. Asami llevaba dos días y medio… irónico… ya eran tres, sin comida ni bebida, porque ya era 28 de octubre. Mamoru sentía la sangre fluyendo por sus oídos y su nerviosismo iba en aumento cuando escuchaba un: grupo A, no la hemos encontrado, registramos la siguiente atracción. Notó su corazón volcar cuando escuchó la voz de Akira diciendo lo mismo de su grupo. Se dirigieron directos hacia la casa encantada. Cuando entraron Akira soltó un pequeño soplido de admiración. Mamoru lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Queréis que os ayudemos? —preguntó uno de los trabajadores que ya se había maquillado para empezar a asustar a sus clientes masoquistas.

— ¿Ese hombre tenía poder en esta atracción? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Por supuesto —el empleado, pintado completamente de blanco, sonrió con sus labios rojos que fingían sangre—. Esta era su atracción estrella. Fíjate que cambiaba la decoración sin avisarnos y nos observaba entrar para ver si sus nuevas figuras fantasmagóricas funcionaban. O incluso nos decía que nos cambiaba nuestros papeles y nos obligaba a no decirlo a nuestros compañeros para asustarnos a nosotros mismos. Hubo una vez que contractó a otro actor e hizo que durante una semana se pareciera a un maniquí.

— ¿Hizo algún cambio en esta atracción recientemente? —preguntó Akira mientras Mamoru lo miraba asustado.

— Sí —el hombre señaló arriba—. Un pasillo para que pudiéramos escondernos en el piso de arriba y una pequeña pecera con un maniquí a la salida.

— Supongo que no habéis visto nadie en el pasillo, así que, ¿dónde está la pecera?

— Tenéis que entrar por la salida o hacer todo el recorrido —susurró él—. Si queréis os acompaño para que podáis ir más rápido.

— Usted quédese aquí —uno de los policías empezó a ir hacia las escaleras—. Esto ya es lo que nos faltaba, la policía perdiendo el tiempo en un parque de atracciones por una cría que le gusta desaparecer y esconderse en otras ciudades.

— Veo que no le cae muy bien Asami, señor —Akira sonrió—. Quizás debería de decirle eso a su superior Kudo-san para que pueda poner un policía que se ponga en su trabajo cuando es realmente necesario —el chico lo siguió subiendo por unas escaleras que hacían ruido al subir.

— Un segundo —el actor cogió a Mamoru por el hombro—. ¿Estáis buscando a Kudo Asami? —Mamoru intentó zafarse, pero el chico lo miraba desconcertado y Akira se giró para mirarlos.

— Así es —Akira respondió por él—. ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

— Entonces eso realmente no es un maniquí… —el chico se soltó de Mamoru y se fue hacia una puerta escondida detrás de un perchero—. ¡Kaede! ¡Sal! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué me gritas ahora?! Ya te dije que no encendería la maquinaria hasta que la policía se haya i…

— ¡La pecera!¡Enciende las luces de la pecera!¡Y lleva tus llaves!

— ¿Estás diciendo que Asami lleva tres días siendo un maniquí y vosotros no habéis escuchado ningún grito de socorro ni nada por el estilo? —Akira estaba medio riéndose de sus propias palabras,que parecían aún más absurdas después de haberlas dicho.

— No sé qué es lo que quieres, pero en serio no hace falta tanto grito, Sanada-san —una mujer vestida con ropas desgarradas y brazos ensangrentados salió de la puerta.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el primer día que vimos la pecera? —preguntó el chico cogiendo a la mujer de la mano y tirando de ella hacia las escaleras apartó a Akira hacia un lado y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

— Sanada-san, me haces daño.

— ¡Date prisa y enciende las malditas luces! —el hombre parecía realmente asustado. Akira y Mamoru los siguieron y el resto del grupo les siguió completamente perdidos—. Dime que tienes una llave de la pecera.

— No tengo ninguna llave de la pecera, Watanabe-san no me dio nada antes de morir —la mujer miró con odio al policía que inspeccionaba con aburrimiento el pasillo superior.

— Abre las luces. Seguid recto, bajad las escaleras e id hacia la izquierda por una puerta que pone prohibido el paso, salid por la siguiente puerta y llegaréis al pasillo de la salida. Allí está la pecera —el hombre entró por una puerta con la mujer y le siguió gritando que abriera las luces. Akira y Mamoru se miraron unos segundos y empezaron a correr haciendo lo que el hombre les había indicado.

— Equipo G, tenemos algo, manteneros a la espera —anunció Akira por la radio.  
La policía los siguió sin pestañear. En cuanto estuvieron al pasillo, Mamoru se mantuvo concentrado: cualquier cosa que pudiera indicarle de ella, él podría saberlo. Algunos de los policías reían con nerviosismo ante las decoraciones, otros hablaban de cosas que habían hecho para darse valor y no pasar miedo. Akira solo podía pensar en lo cobardes que eran en esos momentos.

— Akira, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó la voz de Chieko.

— Un segundo —respondió su hermano por la radio—. Esperad un segun…

— Sht, callaros… —la voz de Mamoru hizo que todos lo miraran. El chico puso una mano delante de Akira para que no avanzara. El suelo estaba hecho especialmente para que crujiera a sus pies y, que un montón de gente se moviera por encima de ella hacía imposible de volver a escuchar lo que había oído. Un golpe de algo pequeño y metálico golpeando un cristal. Todos contuvieron el aliento justo cuando encendieron las tenues luces del pasillo y un montón de gritos y voces se dejaron oír por el lugar—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora no!

— ¿Qué ocurre, Akira? —la voz impaciente de Shinichi se hizo escuchar por el lugar.

— Sht… un segundo, no enviéis ningún aviso —Akira miró a Mamoru.

— Sé que lo he oído, pero… —otro crujido—. Dejad de moveros, por favor…

Silencio. Un golpecito. Otro golpecito. Otro golpecito. Muy seguidos. Luego otro con más distancia. Otro con más distancia…

— ¿Qué estamos escuchando? —preguntó un policía mientras Akira mantenía su dedo con la radio encendida.

— ¿Eso no es código Morse? —Akira soltó un pequeño silbido—. No exageran con la realidad, simplemente la matan.

— No es eso… —Mamoru avanzó unos pasos—. En una atracción no se pondría un mensaje de SOS. En las atracciones de miedo, se altera la realidad, si por alguna razón la gente saliera de aquí recordando solo el mensaje, podrían provocar que la gente se pusiera a enviar inconscientemente mensajes de socorro —otro paso y unas luces se encendieron al lado de la pared, parpadeando, pero intensas. Akira y Mamoru fijaron su vista allí. El ruido pequeño se escuchaba más fuerte en ese lugar.

— Ay, madre mía… —soltó Akira mientras la radio resbalaba de sus dedos y terminaba al suelo.

— Asami… —Mamoru acercó su mano al cristal y la cabeza de la chica se giró hacia él.

Estaba amordazada, pálida, herida… no hubieran usado falso maquillaje en un maniquí, no hacía falta, pero tampoco lo usaron en ella. Sus heridas eran reales. La vitrina de la pecera estaba dividida en tres partes. La primera mostraba la cara de la chica. Tenía sangre seca en su mejilla derecha, proveniente de unos rasguños, un moratón al lado de su ojo izquierdo, una mordaza que le abría la boca. Sus dientes se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás, intentando cortar el algodón que le privaba de gritar. En la segunda vitrina estaba el cuerpo de la chica. Tenía la ropa sucia. Sus manos estaban agarradas a los lados con unas esposas que se mantenían cogidas en la cama. El dedo índice de ella, picaba contra el cristal con el anillo que Mamoru le había dado. Tres golpes seguidos, tres golpes más no tan seguidos, tres golpes seguidos. Repetía una y otra vez como si fuera una simple autómata. La última vitrina, mostraba los pies de ella, atados con cuerdas a unos barrotes que pertenecían a la cama y llegaban hasta el techo alto del edificio.

— Supongo que no es un buen momento, pero… quizás debería de replantearse lo de actuar en una película de hacerlo bien —susurró Akira al oído de Mamoru mientras los dos se quedaban observando.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Mamoru.

— ¡Cerrad el mecanismo de esto! —gritó viendo que por el techo empezaba a salir un poco de humo—. ¡Cerradlo! ¡Ahora!

— ¡Akira! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —sonó la voz de Chieko un poco desesperada por la radio.

— Sujeta esto… —Mamoru se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a Akira para que la aguantara. Empezó a buscar en la pared—. ¿Alguien sabe como abrir esto?

— No, claro que no sabemos cómo abrirlo, Watanabe-san no nos dijo nada antes de morir, no le disteis tiempo a hacerlo —se quejó Kaede acercándose.

— ¿Alguna idea? —preguntóAkira—. Cualquiera que se te pase por la cabeza.

— No, ya lo intenté ayer de abrir para comprobar que fuera una parte segura de la atracción y no conseguí abrirla —se quejó ella.

— Entonces algún pasadizo que nos lleve aquí… —Akira estaba pensando demasiado para ser él y Mamoru lo miró intrigado. Las luces se apagaron y el humo dejó de salir. Mamoru golpeó con un dedo el cristal dónde estaba la cabeza de Asami—. Se me están ocurriendo cosas a última hora, no preguntes… quizás lo de tener a mi hermana aficionada a gritar en las películas de miedo me esté activando el cerebro.

— Para serte sincero —Mamoru golpeó el cristal donde mostraba el cuerpo de Asami, mientras hablaba con una voz de odio—. No me importa en absoluto tú vida privada en estos momentos.

— Cierto, perder el tiempo ahora mismo no es lo tuyo —Akira recogió la radio de sus pies—. Equipo G, la hemos encontrado, aún respira, pero necesitamos a los paramédicos en segui… —el ruido de cristal romperse hizo que Akira se callara—. Hattori eres idiota.

— Cierra el pico y dame eso… —dijo cogiendo la chaqueta que le había dado.

— Sí, ahora que ya te has hecho daño en la mano vas a quererlo —respondió Akira sin darse cuenta de que seguía con la radio encendida. Le dio la chaqueta. Mamoru la puso encima de la cama a los pies de Asami y entró la cabeza en la ventana. Tocó la pared de al lado y se abrió una pequeña puerta al lado—. También podrías haber abierto la puerta sin hacerte daño idiota.

— Akira —Mamoru se giró hacia él con los ojos llenos de rabia—. Como no cierres el pico te juro que cogeré la primera arma que encuentre y te la meteré donde más te duela.

— Recibido, me callo —Akira rodó los ojos y juntó sus manos delante de él haciendo como si estuviera esperando. Mamoru entró por la puerta y Akira lo siguió.

Asami siguió con la mirada a Mamoru. El chico se arrodilló a su lado y sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asami movió los ojos para afirmar. No se sentía con fuerza para mover ni siquiera la cabeza. Su dedo seguía repitiendo una y otra vez el mensaje de socorro contra el cristal. Mamoru la acarició con delicadeza en la mejilla y le quitó la mordaza. Ella intentó hablar, pero su garganta estaba seca, su voz no salía y sus labios no podían moverse. Necesitaba agua. Tenía que decirle pero no podía.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Mamoru le tocó los labios. Los tenía completamente secos—. ¿Alguien tiene agua?

Akira estaba empezando a quitar las cuerdas de los tobillos de Asami.

— Yo llevo —el chico dejó las cuerdas y sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su chaqueta, para pasarla a él.

Akira siguió desatando las cuerdas mientras Mamoru se sacaba su pañuelo del bolsillo y le ponía un poco de agua encima. Lo puso encima de los labios de Asami y notó que la chica temblaba lentamente. Cuando Akira terminó de desatar las cuerdas, pidió a la policía algo para quitar las esposas. Una mujer vestida de oficial entró e intentó con un clip del pelo.

Asami se quedó mirando a Mamoru fijamente. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Notaba el pañuelo húmedo en sus labios. Lentamente el agua del pañuelo iba cayendo en su boca reseca. Ella movió sus dientes intentando morder el pañuelo. Necesitaba más agua que la que le dejaba ese pañuelo y si lo mordía quizás podía conseguir más. Mamoru lo apartó de ella.

— No hagas eso… —susurró Mamoru mientras con la otra mano le seguía acariciando su frente—. Tranquila… —volvió a ponerle el pañuelo en los labios, notando que ella temblaba levemente.

— ¿Aquí no huele raro? —preguntó Akira.

— Es anestesia, el humo que se veía de antes —respondió Mamoru.

— Deberíamos de sacarla de aquí, los paramédicos no podrán llegar hasta aquí con el pasillo tan estrecho —susurró la mujer de la policía.

Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza. Apartó el pañuelo de ella y se apresuró a mirar que los cristales que él había roto no habían hecho mucho daño en ella. Le rodeó las piernas con su chaqueta y la cogió en brazos, asegurándose de que la cabeza de la chica quedaba encima de su pecho y no podía golpearse con nada. Salieron hasta el final de la atracción y Mamoru la tumbó al suelo. Un policía se arrodilló con ellos para ayudarlo. La chica intentó abrir los ojos, pero el sol era demasiado para ella después de estar tres días envuelta de oscuridad. Mamoru le tapó los ojos con la mano y ella consiguió abrirlos lentamente. Un poco de claridad poco a poco hasta que consiguió acostumbrarse, Mamoru apartó completamente la mano de ella y se dispuso a mirar las heridas de la chica mientras con la mano le ponía el pañuelo en la boca para seguir hidratándola. Asami seguía mirando a Mamoru. Su corazón empezaba a detenerse. Ella podía notarlo, pero no quería ver más triste al chico. Alzó su mano para coger su jersey y que la mirara. Él la miró y sonrió de nuevo. Pero Asami sabía que no era sincera. No era una sonrisa nada sincera.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Mamoru se acercó un poco mientras la veía mover los labios. Pero su voz de nuevo no salía de allí. Asami notó que la mano de Mamoru le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza mientras él ponía su oído cerca de su boca para intentar oírla. Ella forzó su voz. Tenía que decirle antes de desmayarse. Tenía que hacerle saber todo antes de que su corazón se detuviera por completo. Después de decir esas dos palabras con su mejor esfuerzo, levantó levemente la cabeza y besó la mejilla del chico. Se soltó y sonrió levemente, aunque le dolieran los labios resecos. Mamoru se apartó de ella lentamente y la miró asustado—. Asami… ¿qué…? —Asami cerró los ojos lentamente. Se sentía tan cansada… no quería seguir luchando. Había conseguido verlo una última vez y eso para ella había sido suficiente. Pensó con fuerza. Tenía que desearlo de todo corazón. Quería que él se olvidara de ella y fuera feliz. Quería pensarlo del todo. Mamoru la zarandeó—. Asami… oye, Asami…

Shinichi y los demás llegaron con ellos, los paramédicos aún no. Akira se acercó mientras Shinichi se sentaba a su lado. Le tomó el pulso a la chica.

— No respira… —miró hacia Heiji que le hizo señas a Akira para que apartara a su hijo de allí.

Akira tiró con fuerza de él, mientras Heiji ayudaba a Shinichi a reanimar a Asami. Mamoru luchaba para deshacerse de Akira. Quería volver con ella. Quería simplemente darle la mano… abrazarla… besarla de nuevo… la llamaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando que abriera los ojos, pero Asami no respondía ante sus gritos desesperados. Ella no abría los ojos, no respiraba. Los paramédicos llegaron apresurados con la ambulancia y todos les dejaron paso hacia Heiji y Shinichi que seguían intentando reanimarla. Cuando los paramédicos se dispusieron a atenderla, Heiji se levantó apresurado y apartó a Shinichi de allí. El padre estaba temblando. Habían pasado ya dos minutos y los paramédicos conectaron los electrodos. A su alrededor todos observaban a la chica, mientras Akira seguía luchando para mantener quieto a su amigo que lentamente perdía sus fuerzas.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que solo podía abrir uno. Escuchaba sus latidos por una máquina y le costaba respirar aún sintiendo unos tubos en su nariz que la ayudaban a eso. Miró a su alrededor solo rodando sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que Mamoru estaba a su lado colocando con nerviosismo las sábanas que la cubrían. El chico la miró con una mirada completamente triste que cambió cuando la vio despierta.

— Eh… —le acarició la mejilla acercándose lentamente a ella y hablando en susurros—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Como si me hubieran dado una paliza y hubieran succionado toda el agua de mi cuerpo —respondió ella casi sin voz y con mucha lentitud.

— Descripción buena —Mamoru sonrió tristemente mientras la acariciaba en la frente.

— No puedo respirar —susurró ella.

— Estuviste muerta durante tres minutos, Asami —Mamoru sonaba completamente deshecho. Las pulsaciones de Asami le hicieron ver que se había asustado.

— Mi cerebro resultó dañado, ¿verdad? —no le hacía falta que nadie le respondiera eso. No podía mover su brazo izquierdo ni su pierna izquierda, tampoco podía abrir su ojo izquierdo. Conclusión: parálisis de medio cuerpo. Sentía su cuerpo completamente entumecido, pero la diferencia de una parte y la otra era que una sabía que la podía mover, la otra no respondía ante la llamada de su cerebro.

— Espera un segundo —Mamoru se levantó y cogió un pequeño mando que había por encima de su cabeza y pulsó un botón—. Tu madre no creo que tarde en llegar. Se fueron con Shinichi-ojiichan a hablar con Yui-oneesan.

— La boda está cerca, ¿verdad?

— Solo dormiste durante dos días, Asami. Aún faltan cinco días para la boda —informó Mamoru mientras dos enfermeras entraban en la habitación apresuradas. Al verla despierta, una de ellas volvió a salir mientras la otra se acercaba a las máquinas y comprobaba las constantes de la chica.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la enfermera mientras la movía un poco para comprobar que estuviera todo bien.

— ¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo? —Asami intentó sonreír, pero estaba convencida de que solo había torcido la mitad de la boca.

— Con ánimos, veo —la enfermera sonrió—. En seguida llegará la doctora para evaluarte, ¿vale?

— ¿Entonces, Yui seguro se enojó conmigo, no es cierto? —preguntó Asami mirando de nuevo hacia Mamoru. El chico parecía cansado, pero en cuanto ella lo miró volvió a forzar la sonrisa para no preocuparla de más. Pero Asami ya lo había visto.

— No, que va —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. Dicen con Shouta de aplazar la boda.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Asami intentó fruncir el ceño, pero le dolía tanto la cara que dejó de intentar expresarse con ella—. No pueden hacer eso.

— Sí pueden, Asami —susurró Mamoru—. Es su boda.

— Y yo solo una invitada. Yui quería hacerlo ese día, lo deseaba realmente y aún no entiendo el motivo —Asami rodó el ojo y se quedó mirando al techo.

— No eres una invitada, eres la hermana de la novia —Mamoru apartó la vista hacia el suelo—. Y no creo que sea un día muy feliz para ella si tiene también la mente en que su familia no ha podido compartir su día porque están al hospital.

— Tengo que hablar con ella. Tengo que hablar con Yui —Asami sopló largamente—. Queda una semana. Todo estará bien para entonces, ¿verdad? —volvió a mirar a Mamoru que no levantó la vista del suelo. La enfermera y una doctora entraron por la puerta.

— Hola, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó la doctora.

— Tengo la mitad del cuerpo dormido, cosa que seguramente será de por vida, ¿cómo quiere que la responda, con ironía o con sinceridad? —Mamoru miró a la chica.

— Tranquilízate, Asami.

Asami cerró los ojos. No podría aguantar eso durante mucho tiempo. Su vida acababa de romperse en pedazos. Por no haberse podido defender ahora Yui la odiaría de por vida; por no haberse podido defender ahora no podría volver a andar en su vida; por no haberse podido defender Mamoru no volvería a sonreír. Se concentró en las palpitaciones de su corazón, intentanto tranquilizarlas, pero cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

— ¿Puede dejarnos a solas con ella, por favor?

— Sí, claro —Mamoru se levantó dispuesto a irse pero Asami lo cogió y lo miró—. Asami, en segui…

— No, por favor, no te vayas —la voz de Asami sonaba más desesperada de lo que ella hubiera querido que fuera. Sin darse cuenta su dedo empezó a moverse de nuevo señalando con el código Morse, pero la mano de Mamoru sí que notó eso. Se miró la mano de la chica y frunció el ceño para luego mirar a la doctora. Luego miró de nuevo a Asami.

— Tienes que tranquilizarte, Asami —susurró Mamoru—. Es mejor que…

— Por favor —Mamoru miró hacia la doctora que en seguida miró a Asami—. Por favor.

— Está bien, no importa —la doctora se acercó a Asami y Mamoru se sentó en la silla de nuevo. Miró hacia la chica claramente preocupado y apretó su mano con firmeza mientras seguía notando el dedo de la chica que enviaba mensajes desesperados de auxilio entre sus dedos—. Entonces te han dicho lo que te ha pasado.

— Fui detective, sé el peligro de que tu cerebro se quede sin oxígeno durante minutos —Asami la miró—. Y puedo notarlo, también.

— ¿Sabes lo que te ocurrió? —preguntó la doctora.

— Me dispararon un dardo anestésico mientras salía de casa, cuatro días más tarde de coger un resfriado en un crucero. No llegué a cerrar la puerta y caí dormida. Me desperté de noche en una cabina de cristal amordazada y atada —Asami intentaba no acelerar su voz para poder respirar bien—. Pero me habían dejado en un estado tan débil que me era imposible romper las cadenas como otras veces había hecho. Cuando llegó la mañana alguien encendió las luces y un humo empezó a salir del techo, creo que era cloroformo, porque me dormí en seguida. Volví a despertarme por la noche y de nuevo me dormí por la mañana. Volví a despertarme por la noche, pero esta vez me sentía tan débil que ya ni siquiera podía mantenerme despierta. Hasta que escuché voces por la mañana y volví a hacer lo que hacía cada noche para intentar que me descubrieran. Y Mamoru me sacó de allí.

— Y te despediste de mi —susurró Mamoru mirándola con seriedad.

— Extrañamente recuerdo poco desde que me despertaste —susurró Asami—. Así que no puedo decirte lo que dije o hice.

— Está bien, mírame —dijo la doctora. Asami lo hizo. De repente se sentía estúpida. Le estaban haciendo unas pruebas que ni siquiera un niño podría fallar. Pero era lo que la doctora tenía que hacer para comprobar su estado de salud.

Al cabo de un par de días, Asami ya se sentía con energía. Pero no había conseguido mover en ninguno de esos días su cuerpo. Aún teniendo la energía restaurada, eso la desanimaba demasiado. Y eso a su alrededor también lo notaban. Mamoru cada día tenía su rostro más cansado, aunque intentara sonreír por ella. Asami decidió por ella misma que no podía dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo. Pidió que la dejaran a solas con él, así que Ran y Shinichi salieron del lugar y se quedaron en el pasillo del hospital, junto con Akira y Chieko, que habían venido a verla, pero habían decidido esperar a que hubiera estado un rato con su familia. Yui y Shouta llegaban entonces, junto a Heiji y Kazuha y se quedaron con ellos a fuera.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru mirándola con su mejor sonrisa.

— Deja de sonreír así, por favor —Asami ni siquiera lo miró. Tan solo quería ir rápido con eso. Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y se sentía de muy mal humor—. Tenemos que… tenemos que terminar con esto.

— ¿Terminar con qué? —Mamoru frunció el ceño y le cogió la mano a Asami. Esta le apartó la mano bruscamente—. ¿Asami?

— Tenemos que terminar con nuestra relación —Asami lo miró a los ojos directamente para que él viera que estaba hablando en serio. Y así fue como lo vio, porque se asustó. Asami sonrió fríamente y empezó a hablar mientras notaba en su pecho un pinchazo de dolor. Si quería que funcionara, tenía que ser lo más cruel posible. Pero no podía serlo… era Mamoru—. Esto no funciona.

De repente, Mamoru salió de allí y sin mirar a nadie se apresuró a salir del lugar.

— Hola, Mamo… —Chieko se quedó callada al ver que el chico se iba—. ¿Qué le pasa?

— Puedo decir que creo que se han peleado —Akira frunció el ceño—. ¿Viste la cara de Hattori?

Sin decir nada Heiji y Kazuha se apresuraron a seguir a su hijo mientras Ran y Shinichi se miraban y Yui se adentraba en la habitación corriendo.

— ¿Asami qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó. Asami no respondió. Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Lo había hecho y no se echaría hacia atrás en su decisión, pero aún así, solo quería llorar. Yui la cogió de la mano que de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de que repetía esos pequeños códigos de socorro con el dedo. Eso era algo que no podía evitar ahora. En su cerebro se había quedado grabado el código: · · · - - - · · ·, de manera que cuando se ponía un poco nerviosa, sus dedos se movían solos—. Asami, por favor, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

— He cortado con él —susurró ella intentando evitar que su voz se cortara de nuevo.

— ¿Puedes repetirme lo que has hecho? —preguntó Yui abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente mientras entraban Shouta, Ran, Shinichi y Chieko a la habitación.

— No me hagas repetirlo —respondió ella sin abrir los ojos.

— ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre contigo?! —Yui gritó y Shouta se acercó para intentar que bajara la voz, la cogió del hombro pero ella se zafó sin darse cuenta mientras soltaba la mano de Asami—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?!  
Asami abrió sus ojos y la miró mientras se incorporaba con esfuerzo. Yui a su lado estaba completamente rabiosa.

— ¿Qué te importa a ti? —preguntó desviando la mirada.

— No me importa pero quiero saber el motivo para hacer tal cosa —Yui señaló hacia la puerta mientras hablaba entre dientes intentando tranquilizarse.

— ¡Mírame Yui! —Asami la encaró alzando su voz—. ¡Solo soy una carga para todos ahora! No voy a… no puedo seguir yo y no quiero que los demás se hundan conmigo… no puedo haceros esto…  
Yui bajó la mirada y suspiró. Asami se dejó caer encima de la cama de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Estaba temblando.

— Está bien —Yui se giró para mirar a Shouta—. Aplacemos la boda —el chico afirmó con la cabeza.

— No, por favor —susurró Asami.

— Sí, mi hermana está al hospital y no va a salir de aquí para disfrutar de ese día conmigo —susurró Yui—. No puedo seguir y hacer como si nada.

— Pero…

— Asami, quedan demasiados pocos días, pero tus ánimos no están para salir de aquí —susurró Shouta.

— Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí.

Shouta se sentó en la cama y le cogió la mano a Asami.

— ¿Vendrás a nuestra boda si te dan permiso para salir del hospital? —preguntó Shouta.

— Solo os arruinaría el día —susurró Asami en un hilo de voz.

— Entonces no hay más que hablar —Shouta sonrió—. Hasta que te recuperes.

— Pero…

— Asami quiero que estés allí conmigo —Yui se sentó en la silla que Mamoru había dejado vacía—. Quiero que estés conmigo y lo disfrutes pero, sobre todo que estés conmigo. Yo… —Yui bajó la mirada—. Yo quería pedirte que me peinaras ese día…

— Pero mírame. Yui no puedo.

— Puedes hacerlo —susurró Yui—. Solo debes intentarlo y podrás hacerlo seguro. Yo estoy convencida de ello.

— Yui-nee… —Asami bajó la mirada. Se quedó en silencio intentando pensar en sus opciones—. Tendré que esforzarme mucho para estar bien en tan pocos días, pero… —miró hacia Yui e intentó sonreír—, lo intentaré. No lo aplacéis. Si me dejan salir estaré allí.

— Gracias —Yui se levantó y abrazó a Asami. Ella suspiró largamente.

— Oneechan…

— Dime —Yui se apartó de ella y la miró.

— ¿Crees que hice mal en poner por encima de la mía su…?

— No, no hiciste mal, Asami —la interrumpió Yui—. Pero tengo que decirte que eres idiota. ¿Si hubiera sido al revés qué hubieras hecho?

— Quedarme a su lado sin importar el qué…

— Estoy segura de que Mamoru-kun hará lo mismo —Yui suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la silla—. Pero estoy convencida de que no le diste oportunidad a decirle nada, ¿no es cierto? —Asami negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Se sentía muy cansada—. ¿Fuiste cruel?

— Lo intenté, pero no pude…

— No te preocupes, entonces —Yui sonrió—. Mamoru-kun volverá sonriendo a ti y muy pronto —miró hacia Ran y la mujer miró a Shinichi apenada. Shinichi suspiró y salió de allí seguido por Chieko.

* * *

En realidad este capítulo era más largo, pero lo corté. Así os daré un respiro de emociones (?)

Próximo capítulo: 'la boda' (síííííííííííí Yui y Shouta se casan (?) )

¡Dejen reviews!


	25. La boda

Hellow!

Dedicado a mi amada Alice-KuroRabbit: happy birthday XDDDD (conformate con esto mientras sigo haciendo tu verdadero regalo (?) )

 **dragonslayerlaxus:** como si no lo hiciera?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA mmmm las cosas no cambiarán porque ella deje de ser Kudo... creeme, ella también se lo pregunta (?) nah, en realidad tampoco será tanto XD ya verás... además, con fuerza de voluntad siempre se puede todo. En realidad este capítulo pasado lo hice pensando en una amiga que tuvo un accidente de coche hace un par de años y estuvo en coma unos meses. Los médicos dijeron que no podía volver a andar y que no podría mover sus brazos, porque los huesos le habían quedado a añicos. Pero, aunque el cerebro le haya salido un poco dañado y ahora parezca una niña de vez en cuando, ella ha conseguido andar (lentamente, pero lo hace) y mover el brazo que le dijeron que seguro no movería. Así que definitivamente creo que cuanto más terca es una persona más puede salir de situaciones así. Por lo que vas a leer ahora, de seguro entenderás lo que te digo, puesto que solo han pasado unos tres días ;) bueno, si quieres abrazarla, de seguro ella no te rechaza (?) Pues aquí tienes la boda esperada ;)

 **Usagi Toxtle:** jajajajajaja pobre watanabe! si el pobre ni siquiera volverá a aparecer XDDDDDD y en serio, lo que te preocupaba en realidad era que no se hubiera perdido el colgante y el anillo? de verdad solo eso?! XDDDDD pobre Asami XDDDDD

03 de Noviembre (nah, no me gustan las bodas en fechas tradicionales (?) )

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _La boda_**

 _Tres días más tarde…_

Shinichi empujó la silla hasta la habitación y entró siendo seguido por Yoh y Ran. En cuanto entraron, Yui se giró a mirarlos y sonrió feliz.

— Debo decirlo… wow —susurró Asami.

— Re-wow… —dijo Shinichi.

Yui llevaba un kimono de color blanco y rosa, con decoraciones doradas de un ave fénix en los rebordes. Yoshida Ayumi estaba acabando de atarle el vestido y Ran se acercó rápidamente a ellas para ayudar.

— ¿Qué te parece, papá? —susurró Yui medio tímida mientras Yoh cerraba la puerta.

— Estás preciosa Yui —Shinichi sonrió tiernamente. Empujó la silla con Asami hacia ella.

— ¿No te casarías conmigo, Oneechan? —Yoh sonrió levantando su pulgar hacia sí mismo y haciendo que Yui y Ayumi se rieran.

— ¿Qué tal estás, Asami? —Yui miró a la chica a través del largo espejo que tenía delante.

— Bien —Asami sonrió—. No puedo mover muy bien la mano, pero…

— Asami estoy convencida de que lo harás bien —Ayumi se apartó de Yui y esta se acercó a la silla y se arrodilló delante de ella—. Mírate, estás radiante.

Asami sonrió tímidamente. Fuera o no un cumplido, que no pudiera abrir del todo su ojo, que no pudiera aguantarse en pie, que mantuviera su mano encima del brazo de la silla para que pareciera que de más arriba de la cintura estaba perfectamente… Asami seguía sin ver que pudiera estar bonita allí. Llevaba un vestido gris oscuro ajustado y el pelo lo llevaba en una cola al lado, cayendo despreocupado, un mechón rizado caía por encima de su frente, cubriéndole levemente el ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Quieres que lo pruebe? —preguntó Asami al ver la sonrisa de Yui. Su hermana mayor afirmó con la cabeza. Shinichi puso la silla al lado del pequeño sofá que había en la habitación y tiró de Asami para sentarla en él. Yui se sentó a su lado y Ran se sentó detrás de Asami para ayudarla.

Era algo complicado, pero Asami se esforzaría para ayudarla. Yoh empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación molestando y finalmente Shinichi se lo llevó de allí. Salieron al jardín de la casa.

.

— Esta casa es enorme —suspiró Heiji.

— Shouta la pagó a sus padres —informó Shinichi acercándose a la familia mientras Yoh corría hacia donde estaban Ayako, Sora y Momo.

— Da de mucho eso de ser mánager —se rió el moreno viéndolo.

— Bueno, piensa que estás pisando territorio Smith —Shinichi sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Esta es otra de las mansiones de Yui, entonces —Kazuha silbó.

— Otra de las mansiones abandonadas de Yui. La reformaron y así pudieron ayudar a la familia Odagiri —informó Sonoko acercándose.

— Estás bien enterada —sonrió Heiji.

— Sigo siendo la hija de la corporación Suzuki —se rió ella.

— Entonces, ¿qué tal está Asami? —preguntó Makoto en un hilo de voz mientras se ponía al lado de Shinichi. Mamoru, que hasta entonces había estado escuchando empezó a alejarse.

— No quería venir —Shinichi rodó los ojos y Mamoru se quedó quieto escuchando—. Estaba ilusionada para poder ayudar a Yui, pero no ha mejorado nada. Así que la hemos tenido que traer a rastras.

— Si con tres días ha conseguido todo esto, seguro que con un par de meses vuelve a la normalidad.

— No es por eso, Kazuha —suspiró Heiji—. Asami-chan no puede mover la pierna. Si ha podido mejorar lo demás, pero la pierna y su tacto siguen sin volver a la normalidad.

— Entonces, ¿sigue creyendo que será una carga? —preguntó Makoto mirando hacia la espalda de Mamoru.

— Sigue creyendo que solo traerá problemas a todos con esto —Shinichi resopló para que se le escuchara una voz triste mientras miraba sonriendo a Mamoru—. Al menos si no hubiera dejado lo de agente, podría tener alguna ilusión y podría hacer que su cabeza se distrajera, pero…—dejó las palabras al aire.

Todos miraron sonriendo hacia Mamoru que se alejó de allí después de negar con la cabeza. Mamoru se acercó a los Bullet Junior, que estaban hablando con Akira, Yuki, Chizuko, Aiko, Chieko, Sara y la familia Kuroba.

— Hola.

— El fantasma llegó —Chieko sonrió golpeando con el codo al chico.

— Si no me quieres me largo —respondió Mamoru de mala manera y mirándola con odio.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Tetsuya. Aunque llevara poco conociendo a fondo al chico, él estaba convencido de que jamás respondería de esa manera a los Kyogoku.

— Nada —el chico suspiró y se sentó en el brazo del banco donde estaban sentadas Erena, Kokoro y Nanami.

— Por supuesto que sí te pasa —se quejó Chieko cruzándose de brazos.

— De repente nuestros padres quieren que arregle las cosas con Asami —susurró Mamoru.

— Dime… —Takeshi se acercó a él con curiosidad—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

— Me echó del lugar, nada más —Mamoru ni siquiera miró a nadie, aunque todos estuvieran pendientes de lo que él decía—. Diciendo cosas un poco crueles.

— ¿Estaba rabiosa? —preguntó Hiro.

— Sí y en ese momento no me di cuenta.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Aiko.

— Porque cuando Asami dice algo estando un poco nerviosa o quizás rabiosa, es porque lo dice por el bien de otra persona y a ella no le gusta la idea —añadió Mamoru—. Y ahora me he dado cuenta de que ha sido por mí que lo ha hecho.

— Desahógate anda —Erena le pasó el vaso que tenía en la mano en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué?

— Lleva alcohol seguro te sentirás mejor —Erena sonrió.

— ¿Cuántas te tomaste ya? —preguntó Tetsuya cogiendo el vaso.

— No sé —Nanami se encogió de hombros—. Pero está rico.

— Hola chicos —Shouta se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. Llevaba un kimono azul marino, casi negro, típico en las bodas japonesas.

— Quítales las bebidas a estas tres, por favor —Tetsuya frunció el ceño.

— Qué rápidas vais a celebrar mi boda —Shouta las miró cruzándose de brazos.

— Llevamos nuestras propias bebidas, si tenemos que esperar a que te cases para beber chico no lo haremos nunca —susurró Kokoro.

— Disculpa, creo que hoy lo hago —se quejó él.

— No les hagas caso, están celosas de que seas el primero —sonrió Daishi dándole pequeños golpecitos a la espalda a Shouta.

— ¿Cuándo vais a crecer? —el novio rodó los ojos y luego se miró a Tetsuya y a Hikaru—. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué habéis tramado o planeado?

— Nada —respondieron los dos a la vez mirándose—. Será todo aburrido como habías querido.

— Seguro —Shouta los miró como si no se los creyera.

— Recordad que vosotros os lo habéis buscado —dijo Yuki antes de que ellos pudieran replicar poniéndose una mano delante de la boca para cubrir un bostezo—. Vosotros os habéis buscado esta fama.

— Eres cruel —Tetsuya suspiró abrazándose a ella—. Muy cruel.

— No, que va —dijo ella sin moverse y aún con la mano cubriendo su boca.

— Oh, Yuki está creciendo —sonrió Erena.

Yuki enrojeció levemente y desvió la mirada.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Que normalmente te habrías apartado de Tetsuya —sonrió Shouta. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, me voy, que tengo que saludar a todos antes de que empiece, ¿está todo bien?

— Sí, de momento.

.

Al cabo de un rato, Shouta se fue hacia dentro de la mansión y se quedó un rato quieto. Al cabo de poco, llegaban Ran y Yui, con Asami. Yui se quedó con él mientras Ran empujaba la silla hacia el jardín. El chico se había quedado sin palabras. Asami la había peinado con pequeños rizos. Le había puesto todo el pelo a un lado, cogido con una rosa del mismo color que el kimono. Un mechón de pelo le caía por delante de la cara.

— Estás preciosa —susurró.

La ceremonia de la boda se hizo en seguida. Yui, entró al jardín hacia el altar cuando todos ya se habían sentado a sus sitios, acompañada por Shouta. Los dos habían decidido hacer una boda tradicional, pero también con acciones extranjeras. Asami se quedó acompañada de sus abuelos y su hermano en todo momento observando todo desde detrás. Pero no se quedó mirando a Yui y a Shouta durante mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se fueron directos hacia la espalda de Mamoru, que se sentaba entre Tetsuya y Erena. No podía evitar mirarlo con tristeza y dolor. Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, pero había sido por el bien del chico así que no importaba esa opresión que sentía día tras día. Sentía que se ahogaba y le dolía el pecho, pero si mantenía la calma podía con ello. A la hora del banquete, todos entraron dentro de la casa y se sentaron alrededor de las mesas redondas, dispuestas con sus nombres. Asami, estaba con Yoh, Yukiko, Yusaku, Kogoro y Eri. La chica estaba justo en la esquina de la sala y desde allí podía ver la espalda de Mamoru también. El chico estaba sentado en la mesa con todos los demás jóvenes, excepto Odagiri Minami que se había sentado con sus abuelos. Antes de empezar, como todas las ceremonias japonesas, Yui y Shouta debían romper un barril de Sake. El barril era decorado con papel rojo y con cenefas doradas y atado con cuerdas alrededor. Encima de él había cuatro tabletas colocadas juntas para cubrir el barril que se había rellenado. Shouta y Yui, se pusieron delante del barril en lo que parecía un escenario de madera, cubierto con sabanas blancas detrás del escenario. Los camareros que iban a servir la comida del catering, les llevaron un mazo del mismo color que la madera que cubría el barril y los dos cogieron el palo del mazo y sonrieron. En cuanto hubieron golpeado la tapa del barril, se oyó un pequeño clic. Shouta apartó a Yui de allí corriendo mientras todos aplaudían. De repente, el sake del barril saltó por los aires dejando la sala en silencio. Las risas de Hikaru, Hiro, Takeshi y Tetsuya no tardaron en dejarse escuchar. Shouta había protegido a Yui y se había quedado empapado de sake. Se giró y se quedó mirando hacia ellos.

— ¿No creéis que os habéis pasado? —preguntó el novio.

— Pero, ¿qué pasa con vosotros? —Yui los miró mientras Tetsuya chocaba la mano de Hikaru.

— Debéis reconocer que han tenido paciencia para llegar hasta aquí —suspiró Mamoru—. Han aguantado mucho.

— Sí, pero ahora huelo a sake —se quejó Shouta fulminándolos con la mirada—. Muy bonitos chicos.

— Ahora dejaremos que te vengues en la boda de Tetsuya —sonrió Daishi señalando hacia el cantante.

— ¡Oye! —las risas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Yuki se quedó con el vaso de cola entre sus labios intentando evitar sonrojarse. Recibió un codazo de su hermana que sabía que lo estaba haciendo y estaba intentando evitar burlarse de ella. Tetsuya parecía enojado—. Estas cosas no se vengan.

— Disculpa —Shouta bajó del escenario con lentitud y una sonrisa muy fría—. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío —le susurró al oído cuando estuvo detrás de él—. No voy a hacerlo en tu boda porque no quiero fastidiar a Yuki-kun, pero vas a recibirlo, leeentameeenteeeee…

— ¿Por qué todos asumen una boda? —susurró Yuki en el momento en que la mesa se volvía extremadamente silenciosa. Todos la miraron a ella que seguía manteniendo el vaso en sus labios. Chizuko estalló en risas y su hermana la miró—. ¿Qué?

— Lo dijiste en voz alta —informó Chizuko.

— Oh, vaya —bajó el vaso y miró a Tetsuya sonriendo cálidamente—. No importa.

— Que no importa dice —Tetsuya arqueó una ceja fastidiado.

— Bueno, disfruten del banquete —sonrió Shouta girándose a hablar con los invitados. Yui se acercó a él y luego los dos fueron a sentarse en la mesa junto a los padres Odagiri y los padres Kudo.

— Oye, si llego a saber que eres un borracho no te dejo casar con mi hija —sonrió Shinichi apoyándose en la mesa cuando el chico se sentaba a su lado.

— Disculpa, no siempre puedes saber lo que se es hasta que la gente tiene lo que quiere —sonrió hacia Yui que se rió junto a los demás invitados.

.

En cuanto la cena hubo terminado, los Bullet Junior subieron al escenario junto con Shouta y Yui. La pareja cogió un micrófono de un lado del escenario, y se situó al medio del grupo.

— Les agradecemos que hayan venido —dijeron los dos a la vez—. Y realmente deseamos que os lo hayáis pasado bien. Nosotros lo hemos disfrutado mucho todo —sonrió Yui.

— Aunque yo quedé harto de sake —añadió Shouta. Todos se rieron y el chico se esperó a que terminaran—. Ahora, como última parte de esta locura, dejamos abierto el karaoke personalizado —el grupo se separó en el escenario y destaparon la ropa blanca dejando al descubierto sus instrumentos.

Empezaron a tocar. Tetsuya se había colocado en otro teclado junto a Hikaru. Y Yui y Shouta empezaron a cantar.

.

 **Llegué un día buscando de todo el mundo la felicidad**

 **Y me encontré en un parque recordando mi pasado**

 **Bailando solo en una pista de soledad**

 **Topándome con tus ojos que llenan mi destino**

 **.**

 **Ven a mí, abrázame, mueve tus pies junto a los míos**

 **Que encontraremos un baile para calmar tus llantos**

 **Te doy todo mi amor y lo vas a recoger**

 **Para quedártelo siempre en tú ser**

 **.**

 **Decidí ese día dejar de buscar por los demás**

 **Solo seguía buscando tu sonrisa y tu vestido**

 **Para que juráramos nuestro amor por siempre jamás**

 **Solamente por tus ojos que llenan mi destino**

 **.**

 **Ven a mí, abrázame, mueve tus pies junto a los míos**

 **Que encontraremos un baile para calmar tus llantos**

 **Te doy todo mi amor y lo vas a recoger**

 **Para quedártelo siempre en tú ser**

 **.**

 **Por una vez puedo y quiero decir**

 **Que perdones mis pecados mi amor**

 **Porque voy a gritar desde el fondo de mi corazón**

 **Que quiero estar siempre contigo**

 **Te quiero**

 **.**

 **Ven a mí, abrázame, mueve tus pies junto a los míos**

 **Que encontraremos un baile para calmar tus llantos**

 **Te doy todo mi amor y lo vas a recoger**

 **Para quedártelo siempre en tú ser**

 **.**

 **Por una vez puedo y quiero decir**

 **Que perdones mis pecados mi amor**

 **Porque voy a gritar desde el fondo de mi corazón**

 **Que quiero estar siempre contigo**

 **Te quiero**

.

Al cabo de un rato, las mesas ya casi se habían vaciado. Mientras la gente se decidía a subir al escenario, los demás habían hecho una pista de baile improvisada. Asami se había quedado sola en la mesa y se quedó observando distraída a ningún lugar. Estaba sentada en la parte del lado de la mesa, teniendo el espacio de delante de ella libre de paso. Mamoru se sentó en la silla que Yoh había dejado vacía a su lado. Asami lo miró asustada, bajó la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a la pista.

— ¿Pareces aburrida, no es así? —Asami no quería hablar. Conforme fuera más amigable con él más dolor le provocaría no volverlo a ver—. Oye, que es a mi a quién diste calabazas.

— Lo siento —Asami tampoco quería ser mal educada y, de hecho, el chico tenía razón. Era ella la que le había dicho todas esas cosas horribles—. ¿Decías?

— Pareces aburrida.

— No, nada —aún así evitaba mirarlo.

— Entonces es que estás evitándome porque todo lo que me dijiste era mentira —Mamoru suspiró aliviado y Asami no lo notó, pero aún así lo miró sorprendido por lo que había dicho—. Porque Asami nunca jamás me diría algo tan cruel. Solamente intentaría evitar el ser insensible conmigo por todo lo malo que hemos pasado juntos.

— No estaba preguntando nada —Asami volvió la mirada medio avergonzada.

— No hacía falta que lo hicieras —Mamoru se fijó en Shouta que volvía a subir al escenario después de escuchar cantar a Yui, Yukiko y Eri—. Tu cara decía por ello —Asami se quedó en silencio—. Dime —ella ni siquiera lo miró.

— Me gustaría que Hattori Mamoru subiera al escenario, por favor —dijo Shouta por el micrófono mientras lo buscaba en la sala, e interrumpiendo las palabras del chico.

— ¿Qué quiere ahora ese? —Shouta lo miró y señaló hacia él mientras Mamoru abría los brazos a modo de queja.

— Perdona, estás ocupado, pero mejor vente, solo será un par de minutos —sonrió él mientras todas las miradas se ponían en Asami y Mamoru.

— Dime la verdad, Asami, por favor —Mamoru miró a la chica mientras levantaba un dedo hacia Shouta para que le diera unos segundos. Asami desvió la mirada descaradamente. En esos momentos le estaba costando mucho no ponerse a llorar. Su pecho dolía tanto—. Así que de lo que dijiste nada era verdad, perfecto —Mamoru miró hacia Shouta y levantó la voz—. ¿Qué pretendes?

— Que cantes conmigo —se rió el novio.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó Mamoru mientras él y Asami miraban hacia Shouta sorprendidos. A Mamoru nunca le había gustado cantar, aunque no lo hiciera mal, no era algo que el chico disfrutara jamás. La única vez que se fueron al karaoke con todos sus amigos, él se había quedado sentado en el sofá, con cara de aburrimiento.

— Va a ser divertido, déjate llevar por una vez, anda —se rió Shouta alzando el segundo micrófono.

— De acuerdo —Mamoru se encogió de hombros haciendo que Asami lo mirara aún más sorprendida.

— ¿Vas a ir? —preguntó la chica en susurros mientras Mamoru se levantaba de la silla.

— ¿Te molesta? —Mamoru sonrió en el mismo tono de voz, sabiendo que Asami enrojecería al instante—. ¿Tanto me echas de menos? —ella desvió la mirada—. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

— Largo —ordenó ella de mala manera.

Mamoru suspiró y se fue hacia el escenario. Cogió el micrófono y habló unos segundos con Odagiri mientras Asami intentaba mantener su mirada al suelo. La música de los componentes de los Bullet Junior empezó a sonar.

 **Odio los días tristes**

 **No veo más que la lluvia**

 **Todo está en tonos grises**

 **Me rompe el alma**

 **.**

 **Pero así son los días en los que no estás**

 **Siempre yendo hacia atrás**

 **Te busco en un rincón y no te encuentro jamás**

 **Porque ese día tú decidiste decirme adiós.**

 **.**

 **Así que te pido que vuelvas a mí**

 **Que me hables y perdones todo lo que fui**

 **Porque eternos son los días sin ti**

 **Y no puedo superarlos solo**

.

Asami levantó la vista hacia ellos. Mamoru no la miraba. ¿Por qué esa canción?

.

 **Salgo de casa para buscarte**

 **Porqué mi vida ya no es vida**

 **Sé que puedo morir sin tu aire**

 **Así que déjame encontrar tu guía**

 **.**

 **Pero así son los días en los que no estás**

 **Siempre yendo hacia atrás**

 **Te busco en un rincón y no te encuentro jamás**

 **Porque ese día tú decidiste decirme adiós**

 **.**

 **Así que te pido que vuelvas a mí**

 **Que me hables y perdones todo lo que fui**

 **Porque eternos son los días sin ti**

 **Y no puedo superarlos solo**

 **.**

 **Te vi sentada en un banco**

 **Con otra persona que no sabe respetar**

 **Lo que es un dulce corazón**

 **Me acerco y me abrazas llorando**

 **Nos hemos echado de menos y ahora es cuando puedo verlo**

.

Shouta no cantaba mal, pero para Asami, escuchar la voz de Mamoru entonando una canción tan lenta y triste, sentía que su corazón iba a quedar a migajas y no tan solo pedazos. Le dolía, y mucho, escuchar su voz así.

— Voy a hacer la locura del día —susurró Mamoru hacia Shouta con los micrófonos apartados y haciendo que nadie lo oyera.

— No dejes que llore jamás —sonrió Shouta guiñándole un ojo.

— Y gracias por ayudar.

— Ya sabes a la próxima. Pero, mejor pide ayuda —se rió el recién casado—. Será más rápido de poner en marcha.

— Gracias.

.

 **Pero así son los días en los que no estás**

 **Siempre yendo hacia atrás**

 **Te busco en un rincón y no te encuentro jamás**

 **Porque ese día tú decidiste decirme adiós**

.

Mamoru bajó del escenario bajo la atenta mirada de todos. El chico se quedó mirando a Asami que lo miró asustada.

.

 **Así que te pido que vuelvas a mí**

 **Que me hables y perdones todo lo que fui**

 **Porque eternos son los días sin ti**

 **Y no puedo superarlos solo**

.

Las guitarras y la batería cesaron. Solo Hikaru y Tetsuya seguían tocando con lentitud la melodía a través de los dos pianos. Mamoru, se quedó delante de Asami mientras Shouta se callaba y cantaba él solo.

.

 **Te vi sentada en un banco**

 **Con otra persona que no sabe respetar**

 **Lo que es un dulce corazón**

.

Asami bajó la mirada. Se sentía realmente asustada.

.

 **Me acerco y me abrazas llorando**

.

Mamoru se arrodilló con una rodilla al suelo, para que Asami lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

.

 **Nos hemos echado de menos y ahora es cuando puedo verlo**

 **Te quiero**

.

Los pianos cesaron y la gente estalló en aplausos. Algunos de los que estaban sentados se levantaron de las sillas sonriendo. Mamoru apagó el micrófono y lo dejó al suelo.

— ¿Por qué insistes? —susurró Asami con la voz entrecortada.

— Es para lo bueno y para lo malo que una persona quiere a otra Asami, no porque estés enferma querré alejarme de ti —respondió él con el mismo tono bajo de voz que ella—. Si lo hubieras dicho claramente que era por eso, te lo hubiera dicho en ese instante.

— No puedo andar.

— Te llevaré a dónde sea, si hace falta en brazos. Y si quieres nos quedamos en casa.

— Mi cabeza necesita descansar y no está nunca al cien por cien, ahora mismo.

— Poco a poco irá volviendo a la normalidad —Mamoru la cogió por el cuello con las dos manos mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

— No puedo sentir tu calidez.

— Pero por un lado sí puedes, Asami. Y sabes que sigo tan cálido como siempre.

— ¿Por qué? —Asami notaba que sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar.

— Porque quiero estar al lado de Asami. No importa cómo, dónde, ni cuándo, porque quiero pasar mi vida contigo —Mamoru apoyó su frente en la de ella y habló con un tono de voz que, aunque la sala estaba en completo silencio, solo ella pudo escuchar. Asami empezaba a golpear con el dedo de la mano derecha el brazo de la silla Mamoru se dio cuenta de que de nuevo era un SOS.

— Pero estás triste conmigo.

— Déjame preocupar por ti, es algo que necesito hacer —Mamoru sonrió haciendo que las lágrimas de Asami empezaran a resbalar por sus mejillas—. Además, nada me hace más feliz que poderte dar la mano y quedarme a tu lado, aunque sea en silencio —Asami sonrió tontamente.

— No quiero ser una carga para ti.

— Jamás lo serás porque Asami me necesita y mi corazón lo sabe demasiado bien. Y por cierto, que tu padre me lo ha estado recriminando estos cinco días.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? —Asami lo miró casi suplicando con sus ojos para que se detuviera.

— Porque al igual que ahora, ese día en que me dijiste todo aquello, me estás pidiendo ayuda sin darte cuenta —Mamoru sonrió ampliamente. Asami bajó su mirada unos segundos y luego cerró su puño con fuerza apretándolo contra su pecho.

— Eres incansable —dijo Asami sonriendo más ampliamente.

— Mira quién fue a hablar —se rió Mamoru. Luego bajó del todo la voz, haciendo que a Asami le fuera casi imposible escuchar su voz. Toda la sala solo los miraba a ellos dos—. ¿Puedo besarte?

— ¿Por qué tienes que preguntar eso? —Asami suspiró—. ¿Sigo siendo tuya, no es cierto?

— Y aún así sigues siendo Asami —dijo Mamoru para finalmente besarla con delicadeza. La sala estalló en aplausos y silbidos mientras los dos se fundían en un tierno beso. En cuanto se separaron, Mamoru dejó ir aire completamente aliviado, completamente sonrojado—. Te he echado de menos, Asami, no sabes cuánto.

— Te aseguro que sí lo sé —respondió ella mientras Shouta volvía a hablar por el otro micrófono para distraer la atención de ellos dos.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Hoy solo voy a poner uno ;) ¿Qué les ha parecido? :)

Dejen reviews de propina! (Aunque sean crueles (?) ) XD yo los respondo todos XD

Próximo capítulo: 'recuperando'.


	26. Recuperando

¡Hellow!

antes que nada pido perdón a aquellos que se hayan dado cuenta. Ayer, por primera vez me dio la curiosidad del motivo por el que a veces el word me corregía la palabra 'se rió', por incorrecta (sí, solo a veces... mi ordenador me está vacilando o algo por el estilo XD). Así que busqué en la Rae de internet la conjugación de la palabra 'reír' y aunque no aparece con el pronombre 'se', pone que se escribe 'rio', sin acento. Me quedé paralizada, puesto que siempre lo pronuncié con acento, así que no sé si realmente con el pronombre se pronunciaría con acento o no y si se escribiría así o no. Si alguien lo sabe, que me lo diga, puesto que toda mi vida lo escribí con acento ¬¬

 **d.s. laxus:** jajajaja definitivamente calaste a Mamoru XD se quedó en la mente en blanco cuando Asami habló con él XD gracias :) jajajajaja realmente calaste muy bien a Mamoru XDDD quería que Asami lo dijera

 **Alice-KuroRabbit:** jajajaja desapareciste tanto que ni sé lo que leíste y lo que no (?) jajajajajajajajaja Yukiko estaria saltando de alegría XDDDDDDDDD y de hecho sería capaz de publicarlo en algún periódico (?)

 **Usagi Toxtle:** a Asami no la mataré (?) ahora te dejaré con si mataré a otra persona o si realmente no mataré a nadie (?) XDDDD eres como yukiko? interesante cuestión 'tu pobre Asami no morirá, pero sufrirá lo que no está escrito' :3 jajajajajajajaja con esa sonrisa detrás de esas palabras me he sentido poderosa (?) ohhhh y qué voz tienen? *O* jajajajaja no huyas de la fiesta! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que buena imaginación tienes tu también XD deseo que te guste la continuación de la boda ;)

Esto sucede en algún momento en que Himitsu no está (no pregunten a dónde fue, porque es el único personaje que no tengo muy situado en estos momentos jajajajajaja).

03 de Noviembre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Recuperando_**

Con una sola mirada la familia Hattori y la familia Kudo habían decidido el resto del día. Así que Asami y Mamoru tuvieron que bajar sus cabezas y aceptar sus propuestas sin quejas. Tampoco les disgustaba la idea de que el chico se pasara los días con ellos en la casa Kudo, pero les molestaba enormemente que siendo mayores de edad les dijeran sí o sí tenéis que hacerlo. Así que cuando Heiji recibió una llamada importante de la comisaría, los tres se despidieron de Yui y Shouta y se fueron del lugar. Mamoru salió del coche y ayudó a Asami a ponerse en la silla de ruedas. Cuando se aseguró de que Asami no podía caerse, empujó la silla hasta la puerta de la casa y abrió la puerta con las llaves. Entró la silla en la pequeña entrada y miró atrás.

— ¿Os ayudo en algo? —Heiji llevaba la bolsa que Mamoru se había olvidado en el coche hacia ellos.

— No, tranquilo, ya me encargo —Mamoru sonrió.

— ¿Seguro? —Heiji le dio la mochila.

— Por supuesto —Heiji sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano a Asami.

— Ah, por cierto, hablé con Tetsuya y me contó todo eso. Voy a hablar con Kudo, seguramente dejaremos agentes vigilando a todos, por si acaso —Heiji se encogió de hombros—. Si no haremos que alguien haga de escudo.

— Pero…

— Mamoru esto se nos va a ir de las manos a todos —suspiró Heiji—. Así que no hay nada a lo que os podáis negar ahora mismo.

Heiji volvió a subir al coche y se fue de allí. Mamoru cerró la puerta de la casa y sonrió. Asami lo miró apenada.

— No me mires así —susurró él sonriendo—. Ven —la abrazó para que ella lo cogiera bien. Luego tiró de ella y la levantó de la silla sin esfuerzo para llevarla al sofá.

— Mamoru puedo ir sola —susurró Asami.

— ¿A saltos? —Mamoru se rió mientras la cogía en brazos—. Me gustaría verte, pero prefiero que no te rompas la cabeza, gracias. Además, no quieras fastidiar mis excusas para estar cerca de ti. No pienso soltarte por mucho que me pidas.

— No sé de nuevo si llamarte romántico o pervertido —susurró Asami a su oído.

— Las dos me valen —Mamoru la sentó en el sofá y la soltó. Pero Asami no lo soltó—. Puedes soltarme —ella negó con la cabeza haciendo que Mamoru se sentara al sofá a su lado aún en medio de su abrazo—. ¿Qué ocurre? —la abrazó.

— Por favor, solo un poco —Asami cerró los ojos y Mamoru sonrió.

— Está bien.

— Perdóname, por lo que te dije —dijo Asami.

— No importa —respondió él—. Te importo tanto que decidiste hacer eso, de algún modo me siento feliz —susurró cerrando también los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención al tiempo que pasaba. Los dos mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos abrazando al otro. Escuchaban sus respiraciones lentas. Sentían que en ese momento el tiempo podría ser eterno. Al cabo de un rato se separaron y se miraron sonriendo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Sí, ¿y tú? —preguntó ella. Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro.

— ¿Qué es eso que dijo tu padre? —preguntó Asami—. Eso de poner protección y…

— Cierto, tengo que contarte —el teléfono de Mamoru empezó a sonar—. A buen momento… —sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y suspiró—. Lo siento te cuento luego. Tengo que cogerlo.

Mamoru se levantó del sofá y se apartó de ella mientras descolgaba. Asami se quedó mirando al chico mientras hablaba. Tendía a dar solo monosílabos así que estaba intentando ocultar la conversación de ella. ¿Un caso tal vez? Subió su pierna mala al sofá y se cogió las rodillas apoyando su cabeza en ellas. Se quedó mirando al chico que sonreía mientras hablaba. Pero tampoco parecía atento a la conversación ya que la estaba mirando a ella. ¿O estarían hablando de ella? Poco importaba. Poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando, hasta que se durmió. Cuando Mamoru colgó el teléfono se la quedó mirando, seguramente había estado muy nerviosa en la boda. Se fue hacia el dormitorio y sacó una pequeña manta para ponerla encima de ella. Se fue hacia la entrada y llevó la silla de ruedas hacia el comedor junto a su mochila. Al cabo de poco rato, Irie Renzo llegaba a la casa junto a Himitsu.

— Perdona que te haya llamado, pero es que era urgente —suspiró el chico.

— ¿Tú no estabas en la boda? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Y tú también —se rió él—. Pero es que me he dado cuenta de lo que ocurrió. Mi padre me ha estado informando de todo lo que habéis hecho y estaba mirando un mapa de la ciudad en mi teléfono y de repente he visto que quizás estemos enfocando esto de otro modo.

Mamoru se apartó para dejarlo entrar y suspiró.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— No gracias —sonrió él—. Y de verdad lo siento.

Himitsu sin decir nada se metió en la cocina y se quedó allí.

— No te preocupes —Mamoru lo guió hacia el comedor de la casa—. Ponte cómodo.

— Ah, disculpa yo… —Irie se quedó viendo a Asami.

— Se ha dormido cuando he colgado el teléfono —se rió Mamoru—. No te preocupes en serio, la verdad es que es mejor así de momento.

— ¿Aún no se lo has dicho? —preguntó Irie mirándolo.

— Tenía que hacerlo cuando estaba al hospital, pero con todo lo ocurrido al final no pude —Mamoru suspiró.

Irie sonrió mientras Mamoru entraba en la habitación y sacaba una carpeta de la mochila. Luego volvió a salir y puso la carpeta encima de la mesa.

— Bien, cuéntame —Renzo se sentó al suelo mientras Mamoru se sentaba en el sofá.

— Lo que nos ha dicho Himitsu-kun en dónde están y eso es en esta zona de aquí —Renzo señaló un punto en el plano de la ciudad que tenía en su teléfono—. Así que suponemos que la casa que queda libre de la BO está por esta zona de aquí.

— Sí.

— Entonces significa que esta zona de aquí, entraría en la zona de ellos —añadió Irie—. Fuimos a ver con mi padre la zona pero era un sitio abandonado, si confiamos en la palabra de Himitsu-kun. Ellos dejaron el lugar cuando el chico escapó —el chico rodó los ojos—. Sabemos por lo que nos ha dicho Himitsu-kun y por lo que hemos comprobado, que este es uno de los edificios abandonados de la BO. Vermouth nos lo confirmó antes del día de su destrucción total. Aún no hemos ido a ver el interior del edificio, pero está todo en ruinas, así que seguramente no encontraremos nada. Sabemos que hay un chico nuevo, pero nadie puede decir nada más, ni su aspecto, ni forma de hablar... nada.

— Ni siquiera Himitsu —susurró Mamoru.

— Fíjate en las fechas en las que la han estado amenazando —Irie suspiró—. Todas tienen un patrón.

— Cada día con una hora de diferencia o cada dos días con dos horas de diferencia —Mamoru suspiró—. ¿Y qué?

— Dijiste que habías leído los diarios de Asami —Irie sonrió.

La mano de Asami resbaló encima del sofá. Los dos la miraron.

— Asami —Mamoru la llamó con la voz muy suave. Ella intentó abrir los ojos, pero se sentía tan cansada que finalmente apoyó la frente en su brazo y los cerró de nuevo—. ¿Quieres ir a dormir? —ella negó con la cabeza—. Estarás mejor en la cama, Asami.

— No importa —dijo ella en un hilo de voz—. Quiero estar aquí… porque Mamoru-kun está conmigo…

Mamoru sonrió con nostalgia.

— Sigue estando dormida —dijo mientras miraba a Renzo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Eso es algo que me dijo la única vez que fui a Estados Unidos a verla —se rió—. Anda sigue.

— Bueno, dijiste que habías leído los diarios esos. ¿Había un patrón, no es cierto? —Renzo sonrió satisfecho—. Si pasaban dos días de la amenaza anterior entonces la amenaza sería dos horas más tarde que la anterior. Si pasaban cinco días de la amenaza anterior era cinco horas más tarde.

— El mismo patrón. Es cierto porque había veces que era a medianoche que la amenazaban —Mamoru chasqueó la lengua—. Entonces realmente es…

— Pero aquí viene lo que no cuadra —le interrumpió Irie—. Las dos primeras amenazas desde que volvió Asami —señaló en la carpeta que tenía en su mano—. La amenazaron sin seguir ese patrón y las otras veces que la han amenazado nunca lo han hecho con horas punta aunque siguieran el patrón. Siempre había una diferencia de unos dos o tres minutos de más o de menos.

— Entonces son dos personas distintas —Mamoru frunció el ceño.

— Mucho me temo que Jun está implicado en las dos personas. De algún modo él no puede amenazarla, pero deja que los demás lo hagan por él. Podemos tener dos opciones llegados a este punto: Jun está muerto y la está amenazando dos de sus amigos o compinches, o Jun no está muerto pero suficientemente herido como para no poderlo hacer él.

— De todas maneras ese nombre tenía que salir tarde o temprano —suspiró Mamoru apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá—. Déjame la carpeta, intentaré hablar con Shinichi-ojiichan y mi padre a ver qué tienen planeado hacer.

— De acuerdo —Renzo se levantó—. Me voy entonces, espero que para la próxima no se me ocurran esas cosas en días de fiesta —Mamoru se rió y se levantó—. No, tranquilo, quédate con ella. Sé dónde está la salida. Ah, sí, mi padre me dijo que de momento es mejor que ella no sepa que estamos enterados ni que lo sepa ella hasta que no tengamos una sola pista.

— De acuerdo.

.

Asami abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Recordaba haberse dormido en el sofá, mientras miraba a Mamoru hablando por teléfono, pero ahora estaba tumbada en su cama y abrazada a Mamoru. Era de día, así que seguramente y, por el hambre que empezaba a tener, ya había pasado la noche.

— Mamoru, ¿estás despierto? —preguntó Asami en un susurro.

— No.

Asami frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y cómo me hablas si no estás despierto? —preguntó ella.

— Porque hablo en sueños —susurró él.

Asami sonrió. Se incorporó un poco y lo besó en los labios. El chico le correspondió el beso en seguida mientras le ponía una mano bajo el vestido que aún no se había quitado.

— Debo de preocuparme porque hagas esto en sueños —preguntó ella apartándose y poniendo su voz enfadada.

— Siempre lo hago contigo, no te quejes —él abrió los ojos y la miró.

— Me suponía —Asami sonrió besándolo de nuevo—. Y ahora que dejaste de decir tonterías, ¿qué hora es?

— Ah… —Mamoru se incorporó y miró por la habitación—. Deberías de replantearte lo de ponerte un reloj en la pared o algo —se levantó hacia el escritorio y cogió su teléfono móvil—. Las once de la mañana —Asami se dejó caer de nuevo tumbada en la cama—. Oye si yo me levanto tú también —se quejó él sentándose en la cama.

— Dime, ¿qué era lo que tenías que contarme? —susurró ella mirándolo.

— Ah… sí… —Mamoru suspiró—. Nada, no importa.

— Dime, Mamoru.

— El teléfono con el que te están amenazando pertenece a cinco personas distintas.

— ¿A cinco? —Asami parpadeó desconcertada—. ¿Cómo que a cinco?

— A cinco —respondió él afirmando con la cabeza—. Le pregunté a mi padre acerca de las posibilidades de que eso pasara y me respondió que ese teléfono lo había usado Vermouth. Así que por supuesto me hizo contarle todo.

— ¿Este teléfono entonces lo usan ellos? ¿Quién podría estar tan enojado conmigo? Si no es Jun no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser —Asami rodó los ojos—. Bueno, de momento, olvidemos esto —Asami sonrió—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

— Oh, vale —Mamoru sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Te llevo?

— No, solo… evita que me caiga por las escaleras, ¿vale? —respondió ella levantándose de la cama con esfuerzo. Se tambaleó y Mamoru la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

— Bueno, tal vez evitaré que te mates por las escaleras —se rió el chico—. Cambiémonos y bajemos, ¿vale?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Después de vestirse, ella se cogió con fuerza a él

— Perdona —dijo ella y él empezó a andar hacia atrás—. En serio puedo hacerlo sola.

— Sí, claro, te creeré cuando hayas comido, ¿vale? —Mamoru la soltó de una mano para abrir la puerta y luego la cogió de espaldas a ella. La chica andaba con mucha lentitud esforzándose para poder recuperarse. Bajaron las escaleras muy lentamente. Cuando entraron al comedor, estaban solo Himitsu y el pequeño de los Kudo, que miraban el televisor sentados al sofá—. Buenos días.

— Ah, buenos días —Yoh se sentó de rodillas al sofá para mirarlos—. ¿Qué tal dormís cuando estáis juntos?

— Niño cierra el pico que cuando pueda cogerte te las devolveré todas juntas —respondió Asami con enfado.

Himitsu se levantó sin decir nada y se fue hacia la cocina. Asami se dejó caer en una silla del comedor y Mamoru se sentó a su lado.

— Bien, al menos ha vuelto a la normalidad lo de enojarse con el pequeño —Yoh se sentó de nuevo al sofá y se quedó mirando el televisor.

Himitsu volvió en seguida con un plato con comida en una mano y un vaso con zumo en la otra. Lo dejó delante de Asami y miró hacia Mamoru.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó en un susurro.

Mamoru frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cocinas? —preguntó Mamoru desconcertado.

— No, tan solo hago pociones o venenos —respondió Himitsu mirándolo sin cambiar la expresión de la cara.

— Cocina de maravilla —sonrió Yoh volviendo a sentarse de rodillas para verlos—. Mucho mejor que mamá.

— No seas cruel —se quejó Asami—. Dices eso porque te hace lo que le pides y no te obliga a comer verdura.

— El verde para las vacas —el niño sacó la lengua y se quedó mirándolos con la lengua fuera de la boca.

— Volviendo al tema, ¿en serio? —preguntó Mamoru mirándolo.

— Te lo pregunta porque él no sabe cocinar —se rió Asami—. Y su padre tampoco.

Himitsu frunció el ceño.

— Tan brillante que es como detective según dices y no sabe hacer algo tan simple, que desperdicio como hombre —se encogió de hombros mientras Mamoru lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Quieres comer algo o no?

Asami miró a Mamoru sonriendo que se mantenía callado. Hizo señas a Himitsu para que se acercara a ella, le susurró al oído y el chico de pelo azul se alejó con rapidez hacia la cocina.

— Es tan perfecto —susurró Yoh sonriendo con malicia.

— Un día de estos te darás cuenta de que el único perfecto aquí es él —Asami señaló a Mamoru. El chico parpadeó confuso mientras la miraba—. Lo siento, seguro que algunas de tus fans estarán de acuerdo conmigo así que no te quejes.

— No —Mamoru se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza—. Mucho me temo que mis fans dirían que tengo un defecto.

— Lo dudo —dijeron Yoh y Asami.

— Que me haya enamorado de ti —añadió él acercándose lentamente a ella para besarla en los labios.

— Blegh, id a hacer esas cosas en otra habitación, por favor —se quejó Yoh.

— A tu edad deberías de saber que eso no es nada —sonrió Asami levantando la mano para que dejara de mirarlos mientras ella no apartaba los ojos de Mamoru.

— ¡Himitsu-oniichan! —gritó el niño—. ¡Necesito ayuda o entretenimiento de algún modo! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí ahora!

Asami se rió.

— Eres un pesado —susurró la chica—. ¿Por qué no dejas tranquilo a Himitsu-kun por un día, eh?

— Porque es el único que me salva de ti y tu aburrimiento —se quejó él.

— No importa, realmente —susurró Himitsu entrando—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— A algún lugar que quite mi aburrimiento por completo —se quejó el niño saltando del sofá mientras Himitsu dejaba un plato delante de Mamoru.

— Menudo servicio —Mamoru miró a Asami.

— Calla y come, verás lo rico que cocina —Asami sonrió.

— Está bien, está bien —el chico suspiró y comió—. No está mal.

Asami se rió mientras Himitsu detrás de Mamoru fruncía el ceño.

— Está muy bueno, como siempre —sonrió Asami hacia él. Himitsu se encogió de hombros y salió del comedor.

— Me llevo a Yoh —dijo en un susurro—. Anda vamos.

— ¡Bien! ¡Por fin alguien con sentido! —Yoh salió corriendo de allí—. Hasta luego.

— Yoh, por favor no lo hagas enojar ni te lleves mal con él, ¿me oíste? —dijo Asami. Los dos chicos sacaron la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— Le quitas la gracia a todo —dijeron los dos a la vez.

— Ah, haced lo que os dé la gana —Asami les dijo adiós con la mano con una sonrisa fría.

— De acuerdo, nos llevaremos bien —Yoh bajó la mirada y salió con aire triste con las manos en los bolsillos.

— No van a hacerte caso —Mamoru se rió.

— No sé por qué me esfuerzo en decirle —Asami rodó los ojos mientras se ponía en la boca el último bocado.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó Mamoru sonriendo hacia ella.

Asami sonrió mirándolo.

— Lo que he estado haciendo todos estos días —susurró Asami—. No puedo hacer más.

Mamoru afirmó mientras terminaba de comer. Luego, se levantó, tiró de sus brazos y se quedaron quietos de pie, uno delante del otro.

— Oye, si no tuvieras opción de recuperarte —Mamoru la miró con tristeza—. Jamás hubieras aceptado, ¿cierto? —Asami bajó la mirada—. No hubieras vuelto conmigo, ¿verdad?

— Seguramente no —Asami lo miró a los ojos con tristeza y luego volvió a bajarlos—. No puedo hacer que cargues conmigo, Mamoru. Simplemente hubiera sido muy cruel.

— ¿Y no lo fue dejarme llorar una noche entera? —susurró él buscando su mirada. Ella levantó la vista—. Asami, no puedo vivir sin ti.

— Pero aún así…

— Me hubieras dejado hacer el ridículo en la boda de tu hermana —sonrió él.

— No, claro que… —Asami suspiró—. No hubiera podido negarme a lo que hiciste. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ti, Mamoru.

— Lo sé —él se encogió de hombros—. Por eso lo hice.

El chico la besó en la mejilla y ella apoyó su frente en su hombro.

— Te quiero —susurró Asami.

— De acuerdo —Mamoru la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza—. Pero la próxima vez que me digas eso, que no sea cuando estás al límite de no volver a despertar, ¿me oyes?

— Te lo digo ahora —susurró ella.

— ¿Seguro no estás a punto de desmayarte ni de abandonarme de nuevo? —preguntó él acariciándole el pelo.

— Me voy a desmayar como no me siente —susurró ella—. O me mueva.

— Entonces vamos a dónde quieras, mejor —se rió él cogiéndola por los brazos y ayudándola a andar—. ¿Hacia dónde?

— Al jardín —Asami señaló con la cabeza detrás de él y el chico empezó a andar con lentitud y de espaldas hacia allá. Asami anduvo lentamente con él agarrada a sus brazos. En cuanto llegaron al ventanal, Mamoru abrió la puerta y salieron los dos a fuera. Asami se sentó al suelo y Mamoru se sentó a su lado—. Con mi cabeza consigo recuperarme más rápido.

— Has conseguido mucho realmente —Mamoru la miró apoyado en el cristal—. Me alegra verte así.

— Lo he conseguido gracias a ti —susurró Asami—. Me dolió verte de aquella manera y pensé que así quizás podía pedirte perdón de rodillas.

— Aún no lo has hecho —se quejó él mirando hacia otro lado. Ella se apartó de la pared y él la miró—. No hagas eso… oye… —Mamoru la cogió del brazo mientras ella se sentaba encima de sus rodillas con esfuerzo—. Lo decía en broma, no hagas eso. No quiero que te hagas daño por mí.

— No lo hago —Asami se puso delante de él con esfuerzo y lo besó en el cuello. El abrió sus piernas y la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura—. ¿Sabes? Quiero pedirte un favor.

— ¿A mí? —Mamoru sonrió mientras ella se sentaba y se apoyaba en su pecho—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Otro día para nosotros sin que nada nos pase —susurró ella.

— Oh… —Mamoru se rió—. Miraré lo que puedo hacer.

— No quiero de nuevo quedarme encerrada en algún sitio, pensando en que quizás no vuelva a verte —susurró Asami—. Quiero olvidarme de esto y que nada me vuelva a suceder, pero no creo que sea posible.

— Está bien —Mamoru la besó en la frente y le levantó la barbilla lentamente para mirarla—. Esta vez tuvo que dolerte —susurró el chico. Le puso la mano encima del ojo morado y ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Pero de momento sigo sobreviviendo —suspiró ella.

— Conseguiremos unos días tranquilos, Asami —sonrió Mamoru—. Cuando pueda tener unos días libres, nos iremos los dos sin nada ni nadie —la chica se levantó tambaleándose, pero manteniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué haces?

— Si quiero que eso suceda, voy a tener que recuperarme pronto para que no tengas que cargar conmigo —respondió ella andando lentamente.

— De acuerdo, voy a reírme cuando te caigas —Mamoru se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con cara traviesa.

— Ni se te ocurra —dijo Asami a modo de amenaza.

— Sí lo haré —Asami lo fulminó con la mirada. Estuvo andando un rato, intentando mantenerse de pie el máximo tiempo que podía. Hasta que sus piernas flaquearon. Mamoru se levantó rápido y la abrazó antes de que ella se golpeara contra el suelo—. Dije que me reiría, pero no dije nada de no cogerte antes de que te cayeras.

— Mamoru —ella se cogió con fuerza a su jersey y él la sentó lentamente al suelo mientras aún la abrazaba—. Realmente cambiaste mucho desde que me fui.

— No cambié. Solo aprendí a protegerte de ti misma —dijo Mamoru. Asami sonrió mientras notaba sus brazos rodeándola—. No vuelvas a asustarme de este modo, ¿me oyes? —ella afirmó con la cabeza—. Te quiero, Asami.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí este capítulo! (Aunque sea un poco de relleno XDDD)

Próximo capítulo: 'Los enemigos de la familia Koizumi: los poderes de Sara'


	27. Los enemigos de la familia Koizumi

¡Y aquí el otro!

01 de Diciembre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Los enemigos de la familia Koizumi: los poderes de Sara_**

Llegaron al parque y se detuvieron. Yuki se giró a mirar a Sakura con el ceño fruncido. No había dejado de mirar la espalda de Tetsuya desde que habían salido del hospital. Se puso al lado del chico y se cruzó de brazos. Mamoru y Asami se pusieron a su lado sin mucha confianza en la chica de pelo rosa. Se había vestido con un top blanco muy delgado, un jersey azul atado con un nudo en la parte de delante y que dejaba ver su delgada figura. Los pantalones eran cortos de tejano. En su cuello colgaba un colgante de plata con una cruz y de sus oídos salían pendientes plateados largos, con una cruz al final de cada pendiente. Himitsu se puso entre Yuki y Sakura, sabiendo que a la chica Shiroma no le gustaba la idea de que esa chica se quedara mucho con ellos. Chizuko se quedó un poco apartada, junto a Akira, Aiko, Hiro y Chizuko. Al otro lado estaban Drake, Takeshi y Sara.

— Bueno, ahora que te soltaron, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Himitsu viendo como la chica se estiraba con pereza.

— Empezaré a planear un ataque —Sakura miró a todos los chicos con una sonrisa—. Además no sé si se me perdería algo por aquí. ¿Sabes lo aburrido que es estar sin Hyou?

— Me lo imagino —Himitsu forzó una sonrisa—. Y también lo solo que debe de sentirse tu cuerpo sin Iki.

— Oh, no te haces una idea de eso —Sakura suspiró.

— Ahora en serio, el FBI te está dando una oportunidad porque yo se lo he pedido. ¿Es demasiado pedir que te comportes como una humana por una vez y le des honor a mi palabra? —Himitsu se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Cuándo no he cumplido yo con tu palabra, Secret? —Sakura sonrió.

— Cuando no están esos dos para pararte los pies —se quejó él.

— Un detalle sin importancia —Sakura suspiró mirando a su alrededor—. Veo que tienes buenos amigos, ¿podrán protegerte de lo que venga ahora, Secret?

— Son mis amigos, Saku, no están aquí para protegerme —susurró él—. Están aquí porque quieren apoyarme en esto.

— ¿Cuántos están a favor de soltarme? —preguntó ella sonriendo.

— Ninguno —se rió él—. Pero todos son agentes del FBI así que si no te han detenido significa que creen en mi palabra.

— Sí, claro —ella se encogió de hombros y se acercó al chico lentamente—. Dime, ¿sigues creyendo en las palabras que me dijiste entonces, cierto?

— Saku lo siento —Himitsu rodó los ojos mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos—. Deberías de intentar rehacer tu vida, es lo mejor.

La chica lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella poniéndose de puntillas. Lo besó en los labios. Himitsu se quedó parado sin poder hacer nada. Ella se apartó.

— Sigo sin entenderlo —susurró bajando la mirada tristemente.

Himitsu sintió un escalofrío a su espalda y miró detrás. Todos estaban viéndolos sorprendidos, excepto Yuki que se había quedado con los brazos cruzados y una mirada completamente fría y sonriendo. Sakura sonrió igual que ella.

— Esto… —Himitsu desvió la mirada de la chica y miró hacia Chizuko—. Perdona.

Chizuko negó con la cabeza e hizo su mejor sonrisa.

— Tendríamos que irnos, mejor —susurró Asami.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura sonriendo—. Espero no haber hecho nada irracional.

— Tengo novia, Saku —se quejó Himitsu—. Aunque no te lo creas.

— Oh, lo siento —Sakura sonrió mirando hacia Yuki. Su mirada era igual de fría que la de la otra chica. Himitsu de repente se sintió acorralado entre ellas. Parecían competir por la que podía poner la mirada más helada de todas. Asami se acercó al chico y lo cogió por la manga tirando de él hacia Chizuko. Todos se quedaron observando las miradas de las dos chicas.

— Esto… —Chizuko se puso al lado de su hermana y la cogió por el brazo—. Deberíamos de irnos, no tendremos tiempo de llegar, si no.

— Cierto —Tetsuya cogió el otro brazo de Yuki y tiró de ella con fuerza—. Vámonos antes de que esta se le eche encima

— No, no nos vamos ahora —Yuki se movió intentando que los dos lo soltaran, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

— ¿Acaso te ha molestado? —Sakura sonrió aún más y se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados.

— Yuki, estás al medio de la calle, no te precipites ahora —susurró Tetsuya.

— ¿Y tú quién eres exactamente? —preguntó Sakura mirándolo de arriba abajo.

— Oh, por favor, Sakura —Himitsu se cubrió la cara con desespero. Cuando a esa chica se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie que la pudiera detener.

— ¿Tú no eres Silver Bullet Junior? —la chica hizo su sonrisa más tierna.

Tetsuya miró a Himitsu. El chico lo miró e hizo una cara sin saber muy bien que decir ante eso.

— Sí, y también el hermano de Himitsu, ¿por? —Tetsuya sonrió.

— No, nada. Lo de cara bonita os viene de familia por lo que veo —sonrió ella.

— Gracias —Tetsuya sonrió—. También soy su novio —señaló hacia Yuki mientras la seguía manteniendo agarrada.

— ¿Entonces por qué te enojaste tanto? —Sakura volvió a mirar a la chica—. ¿Es que los quieres a los dos para ti?

— No te pases —susurró Sara rodando los ojos mientras Yuki enrojecía de rabia.

— ¡¿De qué vas?!

— Ah, es normal lo que está haciendo —susurró Himitsu—. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin poder ligar con Iki o con Hyou así que lo intenta con el primero que pasa —el chico evitó mirar a nadie—. Y como nunca funcionó conmigo.

— Algún día funcionará, ya lo verás —Sakura sonrió.

— Eres como una hermana, jamás me acercaré a ti, Saku —se quejó Himitsu—. Sabes desde siempre que eso ha sido así.

— Además eres muy bonita, Sakura-chan —Chizuko sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Disculpa? —todos la miraron y ella se encogió de hombros.

— Ya empezamos —Yuki arqueó una ceja—. Acaba de besar a tu novio y le dices bonita. ¡Chizuko despierta! —la golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¡Ay! —la chica la miró poniéndose las manos en la cabeza—. Pero no me pegues. Estoy despierta. Es solo que… —miró a Himitsu—. Es la verdad, ¿no?

— Esto… —Himitsu desvió la mirada pensando en su respuesta—. Nunca me ha parecido bonita, creo.

Chizuko bajó la mirada al suelo y Yuki se soltó de ella.

— ¡¿CÓMO HAS DICHO?!

— Yuki, tranquilízate, sabes que el pobre no es muy bueno en la sociedad, que digamos —Tetsuya la cogió con fuerza. Chizuko se giró y se alejó de allí a pasos rápidos.

— Espera, Chizuko —Himitsu la siguió corriendo—. Espera, por favor.

— Ah, Chizuko —Yuki se giró y los siguió corriendo. Tetsuya suspiró y les siguió también.

— Bueno, creo que me iré entonces —Sakura volvió a estirarse perezosamente con los brazos hacia arriba—. ¿Alguno de vosotros conoce un buen hotel? —miró hacia Mamoru. Él frunció el ceño y en seguida desvió la mirada—. ¿Conoces alguno? —se acercó a él.

— Esto… soy de aquí así que nunca he ido a alguno —Mamoru dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver que la chica se acercaba mucho a él—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Conoces alguno? —preguntó hacia Asami.

— Que no sea caro por favor —indicó Sakura.

— Lo siento, los actores tienden a utilizar los caros —Asami se encogió de hombros y se giró para seguir a los demás.

— Un placer Saku-san —Mamoru levantó la mano a modo de despido y siguió a Asami con rapidez—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo?

— No, es que… —Mamoru habló en susurros y Asami se rió.

— ¿Y vosotros? —Sakura miró hacia Hiro.

Chieko tosió sonoramente y se cogió a él.

— Disculpa, tenemos que ir a un sitio, si no te importa —se llevó al chico de allí.

— Qué genio —Sakura frunció el ceño y miró a Takeshi.

— Ah, Sara, ¿qué decías antes? —Takeshi la miró y ella sonrió con malicia.

Se acercó a Sakura y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— No te atrevas a tocar a mi novio, chica —la amenazó—. Porque podríais sufrir los dos las consecuencias de mi magia negra.

— Ah… —Sakura frunció el ceño. Sara se alejó a paso rápido de allí y Takeshi le siguió—. ¿Qué ha dicho?

— No te preocupes por ella, tiene poderes extraños, o eso parece —Aiko se encogió de hombros, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Sakura y les siguió—. Un placer.

— Si sigues por esta calle abajo, encontrarás el de mi familia —sonrió Akira señalando por la derecha—. Me encantaría realmente acompañarte, pero… —se acercó a Sakura lentamente y le cogió un mechón de su pelo rosado jugando con él—. Mi hermana me mataría, mi madre me secuestraría para que cuidara a los gemelos de nuevo y me quedaría sin poder ir con ellos —la soltó y se fue corriendo, siguiendo a Aiko—. Lo siento —levantó una mano a modo de despido hasta que llegó con Aiko, que rodeó a la chica con un brazo por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla—. ¿Crees que se mantendrá quietecita?

— No tengo ni idea —Aiko miró hacia atrás unos segundos. La chica los miraba con una mirada triste—. Quizás deberíamos de haberla acompañado a algún lugar seguro.

— No te preocupes por ella. Seguro estará bien —Akira sonrió.

— ¿Por qué todos los chicos guapos están siempre ocupados? —Sakura puso sus manos en su cintura y golpeó el suelo con un pie—. Maldita sea. Debería de haber nacido en otra ciudad, o quedarme con Life y Fly.

— Así que, ¿a dónde ha ido esa ahora? —preguntó Tetsuya al cabo de un rato y viendo como Yuki, Himitsu y Chizuko hablaban en susurros delante de ellos.

— No creo que vaya al hotel de los Kyogoku —se rió Mamoru—. Debería de tener dos dedos de frente para eso.

— Sí que irá pero se irá el día siguiente —respondió Tetsuya—. Es un hotel de lujo, no puede permitírselo.

— Se va a quedar al hotel y no se irá hasta que volvamos —informó Akira. Los dos lo miraron—. Tiene tendencia a aprovecharse de las situaciones que le dejan por lo que he visto.

— Apostemos —Tetsuya se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa maléfica—. ¿Cuál de los tres acierta?

— Chicos que la única dirección que le he dado es de mi hotel —respondió Akira.

— Por eso mismo —sonrió Mamoru—. Esa chica no tiene narices de entrar en un lugar tan caro, seguro que se arrepiente una vez haya entrado y se larga.

— Se va a quedar por uno o dos días como mucho —respondió Tetsuya.

— Se quedará hasta que volvamos —Akira movió sus cejas con orgullo.

— ¿Y qué apostáis? —preguntó Asami rodando los ojos—. Son como críos.

— Y lo peor es que los tres siempre cumplen lo que apuestan —Chieko rodó los ojos—. Aunque estoy con mi hermano.

— Sí, yo también —Asami miró hacia atrás unos segundos—. Esa chica parecía aprovecharse de todos. ¿Te fijaste como miró a Te-chan?

— Sí, realmente la echaste con una sola mirada Miyano —Sara se rió.

— Ah, cuando no tengo interés en alguien siempre me sale la misma cara —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros—. Es en esas situaciones cuando me dicen que doy miedo.

— Bueno —Akira y Mamoru se miraron—. Si Tetsuya pierde deberá de cortarse el pelo —añadió Akira cogiendo la pequeña trenza que llevaba en el pelo ese día.

— Disculpad, eso es parte de mi trabajo —se quejó él apartándose de Akira—. ¿Por qué queréis cortarme el pelo ahora?

— Porque lo odiamos con toda nuestra alma —respondieron los dos sonriendo.

— Creo que ahora mismo los que dan miedo son ellos —Tetsuya señaló hacia Mamoru mientras miraba a Asami.

— Lo siento, cuando odian algo son capaces de cortarlo ellos mismos —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Así que te aconsejo que si aceptas te vayas a una peluquería para que al menos te quede recto.

— Disculpa yo puedo cortar el pelo —se quejó Akira fulminándola con la mirada.

— Si pierdes te reto a que cortes el mío y pongas por la Red que lo hiciste tú —respondió Asami aguantando su mirada.

— Asami no te aconsejo que hagas eso —susurró Chieko—. Tendrás que ir avergonzada por la calle.

— Bah, igualmente tengo que cortármelo —sonrió ella cogiendo la punta de un mechón de su pelo y mirándolo—. Así que una vez haya hecho su desastre y la foto me voy a una peluquería a que me lo arreglen.

— Acepto —Akira sonrió con malicia. Aiko suspiró—. ¿Qué?

— Nada, no pareces muy seguro —dijo ella.

Los gemelos Kuroba se rieron.

— Claro que no, no acertaría con unas tijeras ni que le ayudaran —dijo Takeshi.

— Es malísimo —añadió Hiro.

— Vale, Hattori si pierdes la apuesta, tendrás que… —abrazó al chico por la espalda y susurró a su oído.

— ¡Ni loco! —gritó Mamoru.

— Oh, sí, lo harás —Akira sonrió con malicia hacia los gemelos.

— Ahora estamos nosotros metidos por el medio —Takeshi miró a su hermano.

— Completamente de acuerdo —Hiro suspiró—. Pero cuando alguien apuesta para nosotros me gusta participar en la apuesta.

— Te aguantas —Tetsuya sonrió mientras Akira le susurraba al oído para contarle—. Me gusta eso. ¿Aceptas la apuesta o no?

— ¿Estáis locos? —Mamoru enrojeció.

— Que va —Tetsuya sonrió—. Yo también acepto.

— Está bien, está bien, acepto, pero… —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. Pero lo haré a solas, así al menos no será tan vergonzante.

— Ah, bueno, podría ser vergonzante para ellos también así que acepto —Tetsuya miró a Akira.

— Ah, me gustaría verlo —se quejó él.

— Y a mi —respondió Sara riendo.

— Odio que tengas tan buen oído —se quejó Tetsuya.

— Lo siento —ella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué le han dicho? —preguntaron Hiro y Takeshi a la vez cogiendo a Sara por los brazos y deteniéndola.

— Nada que os importe —respondió ella.

Mamoru miró a Asami medio ruborizado.

— A mi empieza a interesarme también —la chica frunció el ceño.

— No vais a saberlo —respondieron Tetsuya y Akira a la vez—. De acuerdo, pues cuando volvamos veremos nuestras apuestas.

.

 _Al cabo de 3 días_

— Nos encontramos con una situación parecida siempre que vamos con… —los gemelos Kuroba miraron a Asami.

— Lo siento —susurró ella.

— Oh, vamos, ni siquiera habiendo dejado de ser detective no dejas de llamar a los casos. Ya nos estamos hartando de eso —se quejó Takeshi.

— Chicos, ¿por qué no en vez de discutir lo que ha pasado con Asami y su maldición, llamáis a la policía?

Habían llegado a la casa en donde les habían pedido que fueran. Habían pasado las dos noches sin ningún incidente y la fiesta había ido perfectamente, hasta que a la hora de irse, alguien había muerto en el piso superior. Los Kuroba, Mamoru, Asami, Yuki, Tetsuya y Sara se apresuraron a ir hacia allá para ver lo que había pasado. Una pareja habían muerto apuñalados y Tetsuya y Mamoru se apresuraron a empezar con la investigación.

— Bueno, como veo que lo tenéis controlado, mejor me aparto —Asami se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la habitación mientras los Kuroba se iban de allí para llamar—. Ahora que no están, ¿podéis decirme qué tendrá que hacer Mamoru?

— No —respondieron Tetsuya y Sara a la vez.

— Te lo cuento luego —respondió él fulminando con la mirada al cantante.

— No puedes contarlo.

— Lo siento, pero si tengo que hacerlo, será con el permiso de mi novia —se quejó él.

— ¿Ahora tienes que darle permiso? —Tetsuya la miró.

— No sé de qué, así que no puedo responderte a eso —se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Yuki que estaba comprobando la puerta que entre Tetsuya y Mamoru habían echado al suelo.

— De que tu novio tendrá que cortarse el pelo —sonrió Mamoru mientras Akira entraba a la habitación.

— ¿Cortárselo? —Yuki lo miró—. Ni lo sueñes.

— ¿Te gusta mi pelo? —Tetsuya frunció el ceño y la miró.

— Me gusta todo de ti —respondió ella—. No serías Tetsuya con el pelo corto, ¿no crees?

— ¿Ah? ¿Así que mi pelo es mi identidad? —Tetsuya se rió—. Cada vez creo que estás más loca que tu hermana.

— Cierra el pico —Yuki se giró ruborizada—. ¿Qué apuesta?

— Yo digo que Sakura no se quedará en el hotel de los cuanto vea el interior lujoso, dará la vuelta —sonrió Mamoru—. Y quieren hacerme declarar a uno de los Kuroba.

— Si te equivocas con el nombre del gemelo no me importa que lo hagas —dijo Asami encogiéndose de hombros.

— Disculpa, a mí sí que me importa —se quejó él mirándola.

— Si te equivocas ya no tendrá sentido, ¿no? —Asami sonrió—. Es un juego no te pongas nervioso por eso.

— Yo digo que se quedará un día pero se irá a la mañana siguiente. Un hotel demasiado caro para ella —respondió Tetsuya—. Y me quieren hacer cortar el pelo porque lo odian.

— Y yo digo que se quedará en el hotel hasta que volvamos —dijo Akira encogiéndose de hombros mientras los Kuroba volvían, junto a los demás—. Si pierdo deberé de cortarle el pelo a Asami hacerme una foto con ella y decir que le corté el pelo sin poderme negar.

— ¿Te metieron al medio también? —preguntó Yuki mirándola.

— No, me metí yo solita —sonrió Asami.

— De acuerdo, si gano yo, Te-chan no se cortará el pelo —se quejó Yuki cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba con odio a Akira—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo esa chica se aprovecha de todos. Aunque también podría ser que no confiara en nosotros después de lo que ha pasado, así que quizás no entre en el hotel.

— ¿De quién habláis? —preguntó Himitsu.

— De Saku Sakura —respondió Sara.

— ¿Estáis haciendo apuestas por ella? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Bueno, quieren hacerle cortar el pelo a Te-chan.

— Ah, y eso es algo que te molesta lo suficiente —se rió su gemela.

— ¿Y si pierdes? —preguntaron Akira, Mamoru y Tetsuya.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— Se cortará el pelo y se lo dejará con su color natural —sonrió Sara con malicia.

— ¿Cómo? —Yuki y Tetsuya la miraron.

— Acepto —Yuki sonrió fríamente.

— ¿Tu apuesta? —preguntó Akira—. La final.

— Esperará al hotel hasta que lleguemos —respondió Yuki.

— Disculpa… —Tetsuya se levantó mientras la propietaria de la mansión entraba con un vestido rosa chillón del estilo de la nobleza inglesa del siglo XIX—. Si gano yo significa que tú habrás perdido —se quejó el cantante—. Así que de todas me tendré que cortar el pelo.

— Pero si gano yo tu apuesta se anula —Yuki sonrió fríamente hacia Mamoru y Akira—. ¿Cierto, chicos?

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se quejaron los otros dos al verla.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Asami acercándose a la propietaria de la mansión que parecía buscar algo.

— El hijo de Sachiko, ¿dónde está? —preguntó la mujer asustada—. El pequeño de Sachiko, que tiene solo cuatro años.

— Aquí no ha habido ningún niño señora —dijeron todos a la vez.

— Tienen un hijo y vino aquí —se quejó ella. La mujer sacó una fotografía que habían sacado de todo el mundo junto a ella antes de que la gente empezara a irse.

Asami sacó su teléfono y llamó.

— Agente del FBI número nueve-zero-zero-zero-zero-cuatro-ocho. Necesito una búsqueda de un niño. Tiene cuatro años, el pelo negro, ojos marrones. Una herida en una mejilla. La última vez que fue visto llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azul marino. Zapatos deportivos negros —dijo la chica—. Han matado a su familia.

— ¿Nombres? —preguntó el hombre detrás.

Asami miró a la mujer repitiendo la pregunta.

— Kajiwara Sachiko

— El nombre de la madre es Kajiwara Sachiko, el del padre… —miró a la mujer.

— Shoujiro —respondió ella.

— Kajiwara Shoujiro —repitió Asami—. Y el del niño que buscamos es…

— Taiki —informó la mujer.

— Kajiwara Taiki.

— Un segundo por favor.

Asami rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que ponerle en espera los del Programa?

— Lugar por favor —pidió el hombre.

— Mi situación —Asami suspiró—. Pueden localizarnos. Además acabamos de dar parte a la policía acerca del asesinato de sus padres.

— Recibido —un pitido sonó al otro lado—. Disculpa, no puedo acceder a eso.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes acceder a…? —Tetsuya se acercó y le cogió el teléfono poniendo el teléfono a modo manos libres.

— Agente novecientos, zero, novecientos cuarenta y nueve al habla, ¿qué ocurre?

— Me prohíben el paso otro agente de nivel máximo —respondió el hombre—. Un segundo que tengo un teléfono de contacto aquí. Les paso.

— ¿Un agente de nivel máximo? —Asami miró a Tetsuya con el ceño fruncido.

— Eso solo puede significar una cosa…

— La CIA —interrumpieron los Kuroba a la vez mientras se acercaban.

— ¿Qué interés tiene la CIA en esta familia? —preguntó Asami mirando a las dos personas muertas que Mamoru seguía observando con detalle.

— ¿Diga? —preguntó la voz de una mujer al otro lado.

— ¿Hanako? —preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

— ¿Sí? —la mujer preguntó extrañada.

— Soy Silver Bullet Junior, llamo por un archivo restringido —susurró el chico.

— ¿Un archivo restringido? —preguntó la mujer—. Pues eso es restringido.

— Han matado a dos personas y un niño está desaparecido —se quejó Asami—. Escúchenos al menos.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó ella.

— Kajiwara Sachiko, Shoujiro y Taiki —respondió Asami.

— Ah, lo siento no puedo deciros nada de una operación en curso.

— Operación en curso —Hiro apretó con fuerza sus manos—. Han muerto dos personas y un niño ha desaparecido. Díganos algo satisfactorio, Flower.

— Lo siento y menos a la gente que destrozó mi grupo.

— Aquí Ice —Yuki cogió el teléfono. Si les tenía manía por haber destrozado el grupo, a ella le respondería, puesto que era de su grupo—. ¿De qué va el caso?

— Ventas de armas —respondió Hanako—. Mala suerte porque hayan muerto pero no puedo informaros.

— Un niño ha desaparecido —se quejó Yuki.

— Agente Ice deberá de investigar usted sola lo que ha ocurrido y detener a los asesinos antes de que la operación quede al descubierto. Lo que le pase al niño no es de nuestra incumbencia, ¿ha quedado claro? —preguntó Hanako.

Yuki arrugó su nariz. Asami sabía que si la mujer estuviera delante de ellos, tanto ella, como los otros cuatro ya la habrían golpeado en donde les fuera posible. De repente Sara llegó y cogió el teléfono.

— Lo siento… gshhhhhhhhh… la conexión no es buena… gshhhhhh… no la oímos… gshhhhhh —dijo la chica haciendo ruidos como si no tuviera sonido. Luego colgó.

— ¿Acabas de colgarle a un agente de la CIA? —Tetsuya y Takeshi la miraron sorprendidos.

— No, acabo de colgarle a una verdadera idiota —respondió Sara devolviendo el teléfono a Asami—. Hanako siempre se ha comportado igual con nosotros porque Jun le lavó el cerebro, así que ahora estamos solos. Si no quieren decirnos acerca del caso lo investigaremos por nuestra cuenta. Somos siete agentes del FBI y podemos con eso.

— ¿Siete? —Asami miró a su alrededor.

— Yo soy el último —respondió Mamoru levantando la mano aún arrodillado en el suelo al lado de Sachiko.

— ¿Tú agente? —preguntó Asami mirándolo confundida.

— No preguntes cosas que pasaron cuando desapareciste —respondió él levantándose finalmente.

— Yuki, Hiro y Takeshi intentad ver el paradero del niño. Seguro encontraréis alguna pista habiendo llovido. Nosotros nos quedaremos con las víctimas. Cuando llegue la policía nos uniremos a vosotros a buscar el niño —Sara sonrió—. Intentaré localizar las vibraciones y eso desde aquí y os iré indicando si descubro algo.

— Recibido —los tres salieron de allí corriendo. Takeshi antes de irse la besó en la mejilla.

— Eres realmente increíble.

Sara rodó los ojos mientras lo veía irse.

— Os ayudo —dijo Chizuko saliendo de allí con Himitsu pisándole los talones.

— ¿Venta de armas? —Asami rodó los ojos—. Chicos yo no puedo estar investigando, se supone que…

— Por eso nos repartí desiguales, Asami —Sara sonrió—. No te preocupes. Lo resolveremos todo en seguida.

— ¿Y? —Asami miró a Mamoru—. ¿Es en serio? —preguntó acercándose a él.

— Lo siento —el chico sonrió—. Para poder detener a lagente que te estaban haciendo daño tuve que seguir los pasos de tu padre.

— Por mi culpa terminaste metido en esto —Asami rodó los ojos—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

— Porque no quiero que lo sepan —añadió él—. Si mi padre se entera…

— Te dará la paliza de tu vida —Asami terminó la frase por él—. Incluso yo lo habría hecho en otras circunstancias. ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente.

— En protegerte y encontrarte, para llevarte conmigo de vuelta —ella bajó la mirada—. Oye, déjalo, no es nada importante. Solo les ayudo cuando me necesitan o cuando estoy al medio. Por lo general no acepto nada que no sea con ellos, así que no puedo ponerme en peligro, además, soy agente de nivel B —Mamoru le apartó un mechón de la frente y sonrió.

— Mamoru eres un idiota —se quejó Asami.

— Lo sé —un relámpago iluminó la habitación completamente mientras el trueno hacía que los cristales vibraran con fuerza. Sara se quedó mirando la ventana y murmurando un pequeño 'Takeshi' salió corriendo de allí. Todos la miraron—. Vamos —Mamoru cogió a Asami por el brazo y tiró de ella siguiendo a Tetsuya que ya había empezado a bajar las escaleras del lugar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Asami—. ¡Sara!

— Esa maldita vuelve a estar aquí —se quejó ella saliendo de la mansión y adentrándose al bosque que había justo al lado. Todos la siguieron hasta que ella se detuvo. Se quedó mirando a una persona bajo la lluvia, vestida con una capa oscura con capucha y parada bajo la lluvia—. ¿Qué quieres ahora bruja? Sigues estando en mi territorio.

— ¿Eso es tuyo? —la voz de una chica, un poco grave y llena de odio sonó por todo el lado mientras la persona de la que no se podía ver nada, señaló con la mano hacia arriba dejando ver unos guantes de color negro. Todos miraron hacia arriba. En una branca de árbol estaba Hiro atado con las manos a la espalda y completamente inconsciente.

— Hiro-kun —Asami bajó la mirada y la persona había desaparecido—. Sara.

— Lo sé —Sara bajó la mirada—. Esta era la que ayudaba a Jun en Estados Unidos.

— ¿En serio? —Tetsuya frunció el ceño—. Así que ahora mismo cualquier aparato electrónico…

— Ha dejado de funcionar al acto —Sara suspiró mirando de nuevo hacia el gemelo Kuroba—. ¿Podréis bajarlo?

— Creo que sí, pero… —Asami la vio corriendo de nuevo—. ¡Sara no vayas tú sola!

— ¿Pretendes ayudarme? —preguntó ella girándose—. No puedes usar nada mecánico, no funcionará contra ella.

— Aún así —Asami la vio desaparecer, corriento entre los árboles—. ¿Ella…?

— Ya luchó contra ella entonces, ¿no? —Tetsuya empezó a subir por el árbol—. Y la venció. ¿Entonces por qué no confías en ella de nuevo? Volverá a vencer.

— Sigue dando miedo esa chica.

Sara corrió por el bosque hasta que consiguió ver a la chica de nuevo parada en otro sitio. Takeshi estaba delante de ella, arrodillado sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Estaba buscando algo en el suelo.

— ¡Huye Takeshi! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver que la chica acercaba su mano con el guante hacia él. Al acto el chico se movió hacia un lado y observó a la chica que chasqueó la lengua. Sara se puso al medio—. No toques a mis amigos.

— No me des ordenes —sonrió la chica.

— ¿Sara?

— Vete, avisa a todos —respondió ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo—. Encontraros con Tetsuya y los demás y meteros en la mansión.

— Sara…

— ¡Ve!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Himitsu y Yuki llegaron con ellos corriendo.

— ¡Volved a la mansión! —gritó Takeshi—. ¡Ahora!

— Pero, ¿y Chizuko? —Yuki miró a Himitsu.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Takeshi la miró.

— ¡Deja a mis amigos en paz de una vez! —gritó Sara.

— ¡Rétame!

Takeshi echó a correr y cogió a Himitsu y a Yuki del brazo tirando de ellos. De repente el lugar empezó a iluminarse con luces de todos los colores. Chasquidos y truenos interrumpían el sonido de la lluvia que pacíficamente seguía cayendo por la montaña.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Sara? —preguntó Yuki.

— ¿No recuerdas esas ropas? —preguntó Takeshi.

— Lo siento, no recuerdo —respondió ella—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tenemos que encontrar a tu hermana.

— ¿Y bien? —Sara se encogió de hombros mientras con la mano hacía aparecer una taza de café y sorbía de ella.

— Oye, debes dejar de tratarme como tu enemiga, es un rollo —se quejó ella.

— Si mi madre se entera de que soy amiga de otro clan me mata con la poca magia que le queda —se quejó ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Y por qué atacaste a Hiro y a Chizuko?

— No les ataqué —la chica se quitó la capucha y sacó sus brazos por la capa dejando ver debajo de ella el uniforme de un instituto, con una falda de cuadros negra y verde y un jersey amarillo. Su pelo era de color lila y llevaba dos trenzas delante muy largas y el pelo corto por detrás. Sus ojos eran de un azul casi lila—. Mi hermana lo ha hecho.

— ¿De nuevo detrás de ella, Hime? —preguntó Sara.

— Lo siento —susurró la chica—. Sabes que desde que se fue con ese tipo, cambió por completo.

— Hime, no dudo de que seas buena persona y eso —Sara se encogió de hombros—. Pero, deberías de dejar de hacer eso.

— No puedo no hacerlo —la chica bajó la cabeza—. Es mi familia la que se ha equivocado juntándose con esa gente. Debo de remediar ese error.

— Hime, vete antes de que tu hermana sepa que estás aquí —Sara suspiró.

— Demasiado tarde —una chica apareció a su lado y golpeó con fuerza hacia la otra chica. Sara se apartó dos pasos de ellas. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de lycra muy ajustados y un top de un color café que le cubría desde los hombros hasta el ombligo. Tenía la misma cara que su hermana Hime, pero ella era más grande que la chica que ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

— Si tenéis que pelearos, hacedlo fuera de mi territorio —se quejó Sara.

— Con mucho gusto —respondió la chica—. Pero tú vienes con nosotras.

— Ni lo sue…

Un pinchazo en su espalda la hizo callar. Al acto desapareció y volvió a aparecer delante de la mansión. Takeshi se acercó a ella con rapidez.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico.

— Iros dentro, ellas no podrán hacer nada allá —susurró Sara intentando no desfallecer—. No pueden entrar en las casas de territorios ajenos.

— Vamos —Takeshi la cogió en brazos y todos entraron a dentro—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Esa maldita de Yami —susurró Sara—. La próxima vez entraré en su territorio y la destrozaré a pedazos.

— No sé quién es Yami —Takeshi frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién es Yami?

— Del clan de magia Kurogane —Sara lo miró mientras él fruncía más el ceño—. Tienen rivalidad con la familia Koizumi desde que se separaron las hijas prodigio de los Takamine —Takeshi hizo cara como si de repente la hubiera entendido. Ella lo golpeó en el hombro—. ¿Qué narices vas a saber tú si no perteneces al mundo de los brujos? Esa gente quiere matar a mi familia desde hace siete generaciones y mi familia los quiere a ellos muertos. Ni siquiera sé el motivo de la pelea, solo sé que mi madre me dijo que vigilara con ellos porque me atacarían seguramente. Y a la primera que nos vimos eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron, atacarme.

— ¿Entonces los abuelos de los abuelos de los abuelos de Sara iniciaron la pelea con esa gente? —Hiro rodó los ojos—. ¿Y por qué me atacan a mí?

— Porque se han enterado de que salgo con un Kuroba —suspiró ella—. Y eso es la deshonra de la brujería.

— ¿Somos una deshonra? —Takeshi frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

— No tengo ni idea —Sara rodó los ojos—. Desde que mi madre habló de la deshonra de los brujos con la gente que hacía trucos de magia, que al parecer se burlaban de los brujos, que perdí el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Tetsuya—. ¿Solo por eso?

— Venga ya, ¿desde cuándo poner la sonrisa en la cara de la gente es algo decepcionante? —Sara se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Eso es lo que hacemos? —Takeshi sonrió.

— Fíjate en tu cara cuando estés haciendo un truco y en la cara de los que te rodean —Sara sonrió—. Yo jamás podré sonreír así mientras hago magia.

— Puedo solucionarlo, creo —se rió Takeshi.

— Hola chicos —Chizuko llegó con ellos entrando corriendo—. ¿Qué pasa con esas chicas que hay fuera la puerta? Parecían dispuestas a romper la casa —llevaba un trozo de ropa entre sus manos—. Lo he encontrado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —peguntó Yuki.

— Dónde me dejasteis —se quejó ella—. ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada —Sara suspiró—. ¿Y el niño?

— Creo que no lo encontraréis —Chizuko miró hacia la puerta—. Esas chicas lo llevaban del brazo y parecían dispuestas a hacer daño a todos.

— Ah, genial —Sara rodó los ojos—. Más nos valdrá irnos antes de que llegue la policía —intentó avanzar un poco, pero sus pies temblaban con fuerza. El hechizo que le habían hecho era fuerte—. Ese par nos han tendido una trampa.

— ¿Disculpa? —Mamoru la miró.

— Cuando llegue la policía toda la gente de la mansión nos señalarán como culpables —suspiró ella—. La genialidad de ser una Kurogane. Que sus poderes de hipnosis siempre son más confiables que los míos.

— De acuerdo —Takeshi sonrió—. Pero te recuerdo que en cuanto salgamos…

— Solo me quieren a mí y al menos Hime sigue de mi lado. Por lo que estaré bien —lo interrumpió Sara—. ¿Por qué termino siempre metida en estos líos?

— ¿Y no hay una manera más fácil de hacerlo? —preguntó Asami.

— En absoluto.

— ¿Pretendéis iros? —preguntó la mujer de la casa bajando las escaleras muy lentamente.

— ¿Cómo dice? —Himitsu frunció el ceño.

— Ah, perfecto —Sara se dejó caer al suelo—. Tú eres la madre de las hermanas. ¿Por qué nunca me acuerdo de tu cara hasta que ya es demasiado tarde?

— Estás sola Koizumi —la mujer sonrió—. Nadie más con poderes, excepto mis hijas y yo.

— Hakuba, me llamo Hakuba —se quejó ella en susurros—. ¿Por qué nunca dice bien mi apellido?

— ¿Decías?

— Nada —ella miró con enojo hacia la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos, siempre habían odiado a su padre—. Sigue llamándome como quieras —Sara rodó los ojos—. Perdonad, chicos. Os he traído directo a una trampa de mi familia.

— Creía que vendrías con tu madre —Sara rodó los ojos—. No tengo mucho interés en ti, la verdad. Los poderes de tu madre son los que más deseo.

— Ella también los desea, créeme —Sara se quedó quieta hablando en susurros que solo Takeshi podía oír—. Hace demasiado que anda buscándolos.

El chico se rió.

— Si tienes que hablar, mejor hazlo claro —se quejó la mujer, medio gritando.

— Lo siento, ya sabes que mi madre odia lo que tenga que ver con utilizar a un ser humano solo para propagar su poder —Sara se levantó con torpeza con la ayuda de Takeshi—. Poneros detrás de mí, chicos.

Los demás sin preguntar ni decir nada se pusieron detrás de ella. Sara sacó de la nada su arco y sus flechas y apuntó a la mujer con eso.

— ¿Piensas atacarme con armas? —la mujer terminó de bajar las escaleras.

— Por fin llegó al suelo, que alivio —Hiro suspiró—. Creía que tendríamos que además ir a ayudarla a bajar.

Sara sonrió mientras Takeshi se reía.

— No le veo la gracia —susurró Asami en un hilo de voz intentando que Takeshi se callara.

— Mocoso insolente —ella levantó la mano y Sara cogió a Takeshi de la mano con una sonrisa.

— Confío en que me ayudes aunque sea solo por unos minutos —Takeshi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó él mientras la mujer lanzaba una bola de fuego directa a Hiro.

— Piensa en que quieres protegernos a todos —Sara habló rápido y en un susurro—. Solo piensa en eso.

Takeshi cerró los ojos. Notaba sus manos unidas con pequeñas corrientes frías y calientes recorriéndolas en forma de '8'. La bola se estrelló contra un muro invisible y desapareció.

— ¿Hay otra bruja aquí? —preguntó la mujer, mientras los demás se quedaban en absoluto silencio. Esa era la primera vez que veían a un humano lanzar una bola de fuego que desapareciera cuando quisieran ellos.

— No, solo hay una bruja confiada en que todo salga bien —Sara se avanzó un poco de ellos y Takeshi sintió como si se estuviera desprotegiendo. La miró—. Takeshi, confío en ti —lo miró unos segundos y luego volvió la vista hacia la mujer—. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, decías que querías robar los poderes a mi madre, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

— En cuanto controle los poderes de tu madre podré gobernar la brujería —respondió ella.

— Sí, claro —Sara sonrió—. El único problema es que el llanto robó los poderes a mi madre.

— Esto es un mundo de locos —Himitsu miró a Chizuko y ella sonrió amablemente. Ella tampoco podía creerlo, al igual que Yuki y Mamoru.

— Piensa en que es un sueño te irás a dormir de nuevo en casa y despertarás pensando en que no ha ocurrido —Asami se rió—. La primera vez así lo hice, el problema es que la batalla entre Sara y esa otra nos hirieron a todos.

— Ah, cuántos recuerdos —Hiro sonrió—. ¿Recordáis la cara de Jun al ver la pelea? —miró a Tetsuya—. Era idéntica a la del científico loco y la detective perfecta.

— Sí, gracias por recordarme que fue después de eso que Jun me secuestró —Asami rodó los ojos.

— Venga ya, la primera fue divertida.

— Bueno, la policía está llegando así que… —Sara abrazó a Takeshi—. Piensa en mantenernos a todos unidos. Todos estaremos juntos, ¿vale?

— ¿Qué pretendes? —Takeshi susurró.

— Tú solo piensa en eso —Sara sonrió débilmente—. Hasta la vista Kurogane.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Tengo que quitarte el poder! —la mujer parecía no poderse mover y gritaba para detenerla—. ¡Si no tengo el de tu madre, cogeré el tuyo, por muy débil que sea! ¡Yami! ¡Hime! ¡Detenedla!

— Hasta pronto. Adelante Takeshi —lo besó en la mejilla intentando controlar la fuerza de sus brazos.

.

De repente estaban en medio del jardín de la casa Hakuba.

— ¿Qué ha…? —Asami pegó a Mamoru al medio de la cabeza tumbándolo al suelo.

— Lo siento.

— Lo siento chicas —Tetsuya abrazó a Yuki y a Chizuko por la espalda e hizo fuerza con sus brazos en un punto en sus hombros. Ellas se desmayaron al acto.

— ¿Qué haces? —Himitsu frunció el ceño.

— Para tu lindo sueño —Sara lo señaló y al acto se desmayó—. Olvido.

Purpurina empezó a caer del cielo mientras Tetsuya y Asami se apartaban de ellos.

— ¿No van a recordar la apuesta, verdad? —Tetsuya rodó los ojos—. Qué lata yo que quería cumplirla.

— Hubieras perdido —Sara sonrió—. Sakura sigue al hotel.

— Oh, vamos, ¿en serio? —Tetsuya la miró—. Está bien, está é no recordarles nada. Aunque Yuki y Chizuko ya sabían de tus poderes.

— Pero jamás los habían visto aún, como vosotros —Sara sonrió.

— Nos dormiste a todos, te recuerdo —dijo Asami viéndolo de reojo.

— Y creísteis que fue un sueño —informó Sara.

— Que luego supimos que había sido verdad, gracias a que Asami se había dejado esa nota fuera de tu alcance —Tetsuya se rió.

— Bueno, la cuestión es que no recordarán nada, al respecto de estos tres dí su mente les hará tres días espléndidos, así que mejor no les recordéis —Sara suspiró mientras veía a su madre saliendo de la casa con rapidez.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó viéndolos.

— Nada. Los Kurogane siguen persiguiéndome mamá.

— Ah, claro, de nuevo esos —Akako frunció el ceño—. ¿Pero no dijiste que ibas a Chiba?

— Mataron a la familia de la casa, así que, ahora ese es su territorio —Sara se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y por qué Takeshi tiene poderes? —Akako miró al gemelo que se estaba mirando la mano con la que Sara lo había cogido.

— Solo por cinco minutos, mamá —Sara chasqueó la lengua—. Necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a traerlos a todos de golpe y por lo tanto no tenía tiempo para nada más.

— Así que eso es lo que ha pasado —Takeshi la miró—. Entonces ese cosquilleo que sentí era eso.

Sara se rió.

— En cuanto pasen los cinco minutos vas adesmayarte, Takeshi.

— ¿Puedes besarme antes de que pase? —Takeshi sonrió abrazándola.

— Mantente alejado de mí, ahora —Sara lo besó en la mejilla y el chico cayó al suelo.

— Bueno, eso sí fue un día completo —Tetsuya suspiró—. ¿Y ahora?

— Mejor los llevamos cada uno a su casa, ¿vale?

— Recibido —dijeron los otros tres a la vez.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí por hoy!

Dos personajes más :)

*KUROGANE HIME (黒金姫), 23 años. Fecha de nacimiento desconocida. Su nombre significa 'Princesa'. Su madre es: Airi (conocida como Majiko (hija de la magia)) y su padre desconocido. Descenciente del clan de brujos Kurogane.

*KUROGANE YAMI (黒金闇), 26 años. Fecha de nacimiento desconocida. Su nombre significa 'Oscuridad'. Su madre es: Airi (conocida como Majiko (hija de la magia)) y su padre desconocido. Descenciente del clan de brujos Kurogane.

Para aquellos que no lo hayan entendido, la familia Koizumi y Kurogane eran familia cuando se llamaban Takamine. Pero sus dos hijas entraron en rivalidad, y separaron sus caminos de la familia, cada uno cogiendo el apellido de sus maridos (convirtiéndose así en la familia Koizumi (la hija más habilidosa) y en la familia Kurogane). Seis generaciones más tarde, Koizumi Akako se enamora de un mago (que él dice hacer magia, pero que solo hace trucos sucios), cosa que es una deshonra para la familia de brujos más poderosa del momento. Así que llenos de envidia de que siempre haya sido la familia Koizumi la más hábil en brujería, la familia Kurogane (es decir Airi, la madre de Hime y Yami) decide atacar a Akako (sale en un capítulo de XLA I un poco por encima: capítulo 54). Akako sale perfectamente airosa de la primera pelea, haciendo que el rencor de los Kurogane aumente por momentos. En cuanto Akako se casó con Saguru (que para ellas era solo un detective, conocido por no creer en la magia, aunque desde ese capítulo en XLA I, él empiece a creer en ello), el rencor de las Kurogane aumenta mucho más, puesto que es otro motivo de deshonra. Así pues, las hijas de los actuales Kurogane (Yami y Hime) acatan las ordenes de su madre, atacando a la familia Koizumi por ese rencor. Por supuesto Airi (o Majiko) no sabe que Akako perdió sus poderes, pero ella quiere cogérselos, para poder conseguir ser la más habilidosa descendiente de los Takamine.

¡Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'La pequeña Mizuki'


	28. La pequeña Mizuki

¡Hellow!

Perdonad el retraso! Ya estoy aquí! Hoy diada de Cataluña he sido una de los 2 millones de personas que el gobierno va a seguir ignorando jejeje, pero que le vamos a hacer. He tenido el día ocupadito y ahora que tengo tiempo libre he pensado en todos vosotros para publicar los dos capítulos de esta semana ;) así que tengan un detallito y déjenme más reviews :( que los deseo y espero!

17 de Diciembre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _La pequeña Mizuki_**

El aire cálido les golpeaba la cara con suavidad. La verdad era que a veces las ideas de Asami terminaban siendo buenas. Después de haber recuperado la movilidad, prácticamente del todo, Asami había decidido que iría a hacer ejercicio cada día. Mamoru miró delante, la chica iba con tranquilidad mientras su vestido volaba hacia atrás, por debajo de la chaqueta de ella. Su silueta se movía con gracia mientras pedaleaba lentamente. El olor a mar le llegaba desde su izquierda, mientras él la seguía por el paseo de tierra. La chica se paró al lado de unas rocas y miró atrás. Mamoru sonrió hacia ella con ternura y se paró a su lado.

— Bueno, las vistas son bonitas —dijo él, con un tono pervertido a su voz, mientras levantaba sus cejas un par de veces.

— A la próxima, pasas tú delante —suspiró ella.

Mamoru se rió, la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, tanto como las bicicletas les dejaron. Ella sonrió y lo besó suavemente. Era muy pronto por la mañana y no había nadie por el lugar. Tan solo hacía tres días en que Asami se había vuelto a la casa nueva.

— Dime, Mamoru —dijo Asami en un susurro en su voz. Él la miró—. ¿Y qué piensas ahora de una salida matutina en bici?

— Un momento perfecto y más después de que te hayas esforzado tanto para recuperarte —respondió él con el mismo tono de voz y volviendo a besarla.

La brisa bufó suave, llevándolos un pequeño ruido extraño. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos y luego miraron de dónde venía el pequeño llanto. No había nadie, pero aún así ellos lo oyeron.

— Es el llanto de un bebé, ¿verdad? —preguntó Asami.

Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza. Los dos se bajaron de la bicicleta y anduvieron lentamente cogidos a los manillares y escuchando con extremo cuidado. El llanto se iba haciendo poco a poco más alto. De repente se detenía en medio de lo que parecía un pequeño ataque de tos y luego volvía a estar presente. Los dos dejaron las bicicletas al suelo y saltaron hacia las rocas del arrecife, acercándose al mar. El llanto estaba allí, pero a allí no había nadie, al menos adulto. Los dos empezaron a mirar a sus pies cuando el llanto se detuvo de nuevo. Asami saltó a otra roca y se detuvo. Había algo blanco en medio de tres rocas que se movía con el ir y venir de las olas.

— Mamoru, aquí —susurró arrodillándose y poniendo sus pies al agua al lado del bebé que se movía y volvía a toser.

La chica lo cogió con mucho cuidado con las dos manos y lo sacó del agua mientras el bebé volvía a llorar. Mamoru se acercó saltando dos rocas más y observó a la chica poniéndose el niño entre sus brazos. Esa imagen le hizo enrojecer al instante.

— Tiene mucha fiebre, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital —susurró Asami sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza. Asami cogió la falda de su vestido y envolvió al bebé. Lo sujetó con fuerza con una mano mientras seguía el llanto del pequeño. Mamoru le tendió la mano a la chica para que pudiera salir de ese hueco entre las rocas. Ella se la cogió y no se la soltó hasta que hubieron salido de esas rocas enormes que había para llegar al agua del mar, ya que las rocas resbalaban y no quería caerse y hacerle daño al bebé. Mamoru levantó la bicicleta de la chica ella lo miró sorprendida.

— Deja mi bicicleta aquí. Sube, vamos —sonrió él subiéndose y apartándose del sillín para que ella se sentara. Asami se levantó la falda de detrás y se sentó en el asiento asegurándose de que sus piernas no tocaban las ruedas—. Vamos directos al hospital.

El chico empezó a paladear de pie mientras Asami se cogía a su jersey con una mano. Bajó los ojos hacia el bebé que seguía llorando, movía las manos con desespero. Asami lo aferró con más fuerza contra su pecho esperando que se tranquilizara mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Lo observó atentamente, era tan pequeño. Sus ropas de un color amarillo muy claro estaban todas mojadas y sucias, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras seguía soltando lágrimas. En su cuello había una pequeña cuerda negra. Asami se soltó un segundo de Mamoru y tiró la cuerda. Se volvió a coger al chico mientras observaba el colgante. Había dos Kanjis en plata que colgaban de él: Mizuki, 'Brillo de Luna'. ¿Era ese su nombre?

— Tranquilo —susurró Asami con una voz muy suave—. Todo saldrá bien.

Mamoru sonrió al escucharla mientras enrojecía aún más. Si alguien les veía ahora mismo realmente sería muy malo para ellos, puesto que terminarían confirmando lo que hacía días que habían negado a las revistas. El niño dejó de llorar al escuchar la voz de la chica, abrió sus grandes ojos y la miró con curiosidad entre sollozos. Asami sonrió ampliamente.

— Eres precioso —susurró la chica—. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

— Agárrate —susurró Mamoru delante.

Ella lo rodeó por la cintura con su mano libre y se aseguró de que el bebé estaba bien. Mamoru frenó lentamente mientras bajaban por la pendiente de las emergencias del hospital. El chico bajó y ayudó a bajar a Asami. Ella cogió de nuevo al pequeño con las dos manos aún envuelto un poco entre su falda y entró al edificio. Se paró delante de una ventanilla mientras notaba al bebé que se removía inquieto a punto de llorar de nuevo.

— Disculpe, necesitamos ayuda —susurró Mamoru cansado, a la mujer que había en la ventanilla—. He-hemos encontrado a este bebé abandonado en el agua. Tiene mucha fiebre.

Asami sonrió hacia el bebé poniendo un dedo en su nariz y acariciándolo levemente. El pequeño movió su cabeza para morder el dedo de la chica. Asami sonrió tristemente. Era en estas ocasiones en las que no podía entender a la humanidad. ¿Cómo podían abandonar algo tan pequeño y con esos ojos tan sonrientes y a la vez tristes?

— Pasad —la mujer les indicó hacia una puerta de la izquierda y tanto ella como Mamoru entraron hacia allí.

En seguida llegó un médico que cogió el bebé en brazos y se lo llevó de allí, cuando empezaba a llorar de nuevo. Mientras tanto, una enfermera se acercó a ellos intrigada.

— ¿Lo habéis encontrado? —preguntó ella.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared apartándose el pelo con nerviosismo. Mamoru sonrió y empezó a explicar a la enfermera lo que había pasado.

— De acuerdo, avisaré a la policía. ¿Podréis contarles a ellos? —preguntó la mujer.

— Mi padre es policía, si me deja llamarlo a él… —la enfermera afirmó con la cabeza y le señaló hacia una sala con un teléfono. Le acompañó hacia allí. Asami se quedo apoyada en el pasillo viendo cómo iban y venían los médicos y los demás pacientes o familiares y amigos que estaban en las urgencias. Se quedó escuchando el llanto del bebé en otra sala. Cuando Mamoru volvió a su lado ella se había quedado con la vista perdida a la puerta donde se habían llevado al bebé. No se dio cuenta de que él se había puesto a su lado y la miraba entre intrigado y preocupado.

— Así que, ¿quieres tener un bebé? —preguntó Mamoru en el oído de ella sobresaltándola.

— ¿Qué? —ella lo miró desconcertada—. En situaciones como estas pareces una chica —suspiró ella arqueando una ceja—. O mejor dicho, pareces Akira.

— ¿Me habéis llamado? —preguntó la voz de Kyogoku, mientras Mamoru susurraba algo parecido a '¿qué tipo de insulto ha sido ese?'.

— Kyogoku, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

— Yo también te quiero Asami —suspiró él rodando los ojos para no ver la falsa sonrisa que le daba su amiga—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

— Eso iba a preguntarte yo —sonrió Asami.

— Mi hermano ha querido probar su fuerza con un jarrón, hasta que lo ha roto y se ha cortado con él —suspiró el hijo de Sonoko mirando hacia atrás donde Sora le seguía con las manos vendadas y una cara pálida.

— Vaya, Sora, así me gusta, que seas fuerte —sonrió Mamoru arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del niño—. Pero la próxima vez pruébala pegando a tu hermano. Yo quiero ver como lo derrotas.

— Sí, tú dale ideas —se quejó Akira—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?

— Perder el tiempo en trivialidades —sonrió Mamoru con malicia.

— No vas a responderme, ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico suspirando. Mamoru negó con la cabeza—. En fin, nos vemos otro día. Vamos Sora, dejemos a estos dos que planeen con los niños.

— Nos has oído —suspiró Mamoru.

— Os he oído —sonrió Akira con malicia.

— Lo dicho, Sora-kun, a darle palizas a tu hermano que al menos así golpearás en un lugar suave y no te harás tanto daño —sonrió Mamoru igual que su amigo, y haciendo que este se pusiera serio de golpe. Akira chasqueó la lengua y se fue hacia la salida. El niño le siguió mientras Mamoru les decía adiós con la mano—. ¿Por qué has dicho eso? —preguntó luego, mirando a Asami.

— Porque Mamoru jamás preguntaría esto en un hospital —sonrió tímidamente mientras seguía mirando la puerta de dónde venían los llantos.

— Soy impulsivo, ya sabes, herencia de mi padre —sonrió él—. Y por eso no hace falta insultarme llamándome Akira —Asami lo miró sorprendida y él se rió—. Lo he dicho expresamente, ya sabes que no soy una chica.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó ella con una ceja arqueada y cruzándose de brazos.

Mamoru se acercó a ella con una mirada llena de perversión.

— Deberías de estar tú más segura que yo —susurró él con un tono de voz casi inaudible incluso por ella—. ¿O no era contigo con quién hice todo aquello?

Asami desvió la mirada enrojecida y sin responder, haciendo que Mamoru se riera.

— Mamoru, ¿crees que estará bien? —susurró la chica mirando de nuevo a la puerta.

— Qué rápido te has encariñado con el bebé —susurró Mamoru cogiéndole la mano. Ella sonrió tristemente bajando la mirada—. Estamos en un hospital, Asami —suspiró finalmente—. Si ellos no pueden curarlo, no creo que nadie pueda —ella afirmó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada. Él le cogió los bordes de la boca y los empujó hacia arriba, obligándola a sonreír—. Así que deja de preocuparte, sonríe y ten la certeza de que este extraño día lo vamos a recordar los dos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella.

— Me muero de hambre —respondió él bajando las manos.

— ¿Qué? —Asami abrió los ojos como platos.

Mamoru se rió.

— Me muero de hambre —repitió—. Oye, llevé peso de más con la bici y en un tiempo récord llegué aquí, y aún no había almorzado en casa, ¿sabes? —Asami se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja con un pequeño tic.

— Entonces deberías de estar sudando y no muerto de hambre. Además de cansado.

— Déjame invitarte a comer o a tomar algo sin que te quejes de las cosas, por favor —suspiró él rodando los ojos. Asami sonrió—. ¿No habías notado ese detalle?

— Lo había notado, pero podrías haber empezado por aquí, gracias —se rió ella.

— Esperaremos a que nos digan algo de él, ¿vale? —Asami afirmó con la cabeza y él se apoyó a su lado en la pared cogiéndola de la mano.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la enfermera volvió con ellos.

— Bueno, aunque sigue llorando ya está todo en orden —suspiró—. La llevaremos a pediatría ahora, pero tendréis que acompañarnos. Avisaremos a la policía para que se encuentre con vosotros en la planta. Es una niña y tiene como mucho una semana. Por sus síntomas debe de haber pasado toda la noche allí. Y eso que estamos en Diciembre.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso? —Asami se había asustado. Mamoru apretó su mano sin dejar de mirar a la enfermera. Ella lo miró unos segundos y desvió la mirada.

— Si pueden acompañar a mi compañera con la pequeña hasta el lugar, les agradecería mucho —sonrió la enfermera señalando a una mujer que intentaba calmar a la pequeña que seguía llorando.

La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ellos y siguió dirección a los ascensores. Mamoru tiró de la mano de Asami despidiéndose de la mujer que les había informado. Entraron y la enfermera pulsó un botón. Asami apretó con fuerza la mano de Mamoru mientras seguía escuchando los llantos de la niña y la voz de la enfermera intentando consolarla. Asami se acercó a la pequeña y sonrió. La niña la miró curiosa dejando de llorar. Fue girando los ojos para ver todo, pero se había callado. La enfermera suspiró largamente.

— Ya no sabía qué más hacer —la mujer miró a Asami y sonrió—. ¿Quieres cogerla?

Asami negó con la cabeza y la enfermera sonrió acercando a la niña hacia ella. Mamoru se rió al ver que Asami finalmente cedía y cogía a la pequeña. La puso entre sus brazos y sonrió hacia ella. La niña abría y cerraba los ojos y la boca con un poco de desconcierto.

— Todo estará bien pequeña —susurró Asami mientras el bebé cerraba los ojos para intentar llorar de nuevo, pero la voz de Asami la hizo volver a abrir los ojos sin alzar la voz.

— Tiene hambre. Hemos avisado a pediatría y ya están preparando todo. Nosotros a abajo no podíamos hacer mucho —informó la enfermera—. Tiene hematomas en los brazos y las piernas. Alguien debió de cogerla con mucha fuerza.

— ¿Quién eres y qué ha pasado contigo? —suspiró Asami mirándola intrigada.

La pequeña cerró los ojos volviendo a llorar mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían la enfermera salió primero y Asami la siguió, mirando solo a la niña y susurrando cosas que hicieron que la pequeña dejara de llorar de nuevo. Mamoru salió detrás de ellas con un suspiro largo. Se notaba las mejillas arder mientras seguía mirando a Asami con el bebé. Su corazón estaba palpitando de tal manera que le dolía el pecho en esos momentos. Se rió cuando tuvo que coger a Asami por los hombros para pararla. La chica estaba tan concentrada intentando que la pequeña no se pusiera a llorar de nuevo que no había visto que se estaba acercando a la pared y terminaría chocando con ella. La enfermera abrió la puerta a una sala de cristal que había al centro de la planta. Allí había un silencio extremo. Había muchos niños y niñas recién nacidos durmiendo en unas pequeñas cunas. Algunos dentro de una caja de plástico, envueltos en tubos pequeños que les ayudaban a respirar y por dónde les daban de comer. Asami entró detrás de la enfermera, que dijo unas palabras en susurros muy bajos a las dos enfermeras que allí había y se volvió de nuevo hacia el ascensor. Mamoru se quedó afuera, apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados, mientras veía a Asami medio roja hablando con una de las enfermeras. La enfermera afirmó con la cabeza hacia Asami y sonrió mientras la otra mujer le alargaba un biberón. Mamoru se cubrió la cara con una mano más rojo que un tomate. Abrió un par de dedos para seguir viendo a la chica como la obligaban a sentarse en un pequeño sofá que allí había, mientras Asami se quejaba con la niña a un brazo y el biberón en la otra mano. Las enfermeras sonrieron y se alejaron de Asami y ella miró asustada a las dos. Las enfermeras se rieron de ella. Mamoru no podía creer que llegara el día en que se sintiera tan... ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía. Se quedó mirando a la chica por entre sus dedos, más rojo que un tomate. Ella suspiró y finalmente se miró a la niña con una sonrisa. Le puso el biberón en la boca mientras mantenía a la niña entre sus brazos. Al cabo de pocos minutos, Heiji salió del ascensor y se puso a su lado observándolo. Mamoru estaba demasiado fijado en la chica que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos de él.

— O es que has tomado mucho el sol para parecerte a mí —sonrió Heiji con voz dudosa y asustándolo—. O es que estás más rojo que un tomate —añadió con voz de más certeza viendo que Mamoru desviaba rápido la mirada.

— No te burles —se quejó él.

— Así que este es el bebé —suspiró Heiji viendo a Asami que apartaba el biberón de la niña muy nerviosa y una enfermera se acercaba a ella riendo de la reacción de Asami porque el bebé volvía a llorar.

— Este es nuestro entretenimiento del día, sí —suspiró Mamoru apoyándose de lado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Volvió a mirar a Asami.

La enfermera le estaba dando indicaciones y ella la escuchaba con atención mientras la niña volvía a tranquilizarse.

— He avisado a los demás y ya han ido a por tu bici y para inspeccionar el lugar —suspiró Heiji—. Pero aún así tendréis que ir a ver el lugar e indicarnos el lugar exacto.

Heiji se apoyó a la pared de delante de Mamoru y se quedó mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa. Su hijo había dejado de escucharlo hacía un rato y muy pocas veces sucedía eso. Sonrió volviendo la vista hacia Asami. La chica tenía una radiante sonrisa y las mejillas teñidas en un pequeño tono rosado. La chica levantó la mirada hacia ellos y sonrió ampliamente hacia Heiji, luego hacia Mamoru. El padre levantó la mano a modo de saludo. Mamoru se apretó los brazos al pecho devolviendo la sonrisa mientras sentía que sus piernas iban a desfallecer.

— Papá, ¿en estas ocasiones es cuando hechas a correr o cuando te echarías en sus brazos y la besarías con locura? —preguntó Mamoru mirando como Asami volvía la vista hacia la pequeña y le hablaba.

— Lo segundo —respondió Heiji preocupado de que le preguntara eso.

— Entonces no estoy loco —suspiró él, haciendo que Heiji se echara a reír. Él lo fulminó con la mirada y el moreno se calló al acto—. Realmente pensaba que era raro que pudiera amarla más —le dijo con un tono de odio en su voz. Le había dicho que no se riera y él lo hizo. Volvió la vista hacia Asami de nuevo, preocupado de que sus mejillas no bajaran del calor intenso que seguía teniendo y de que su corazón finalmente escapara de su pecho, aunque lo apretaba con fuerza con sus brazos para evitar que eso pasara.

— Estás loco —respondió Heiji al cabo de un rato apartándose de la pared y acercándose a él. Mamoru lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. Loco de amor —añadió dando unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza de su hijo—. Déjame decirte que yo una vez pasé por esto —susurró él mirando hacia Asami—. Te aseguro que nadie pudo quitarme la imagen de tu madre con ese pequeño en sus brazos.

— Y ahí fue cuando te diste cuenta de que la amabas con locura, ¿eh? —sonrió Mamoru dándole pequeños codazos a su padre en un intento de burlarse.

— Que va, a tu madre no podía quererla más ya, para esa época —susurró él riendo—. Pero eso no privó de hacerme enrojecer mientras Kudo se burlaba de mí.

Mamoru se rió y volvió la vista hacia su novia, mientras Heiji se ponía a mirar su teléfono móvil. Mamoru lo miró un segundo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

— Las fotos que han hecho en urgencias de la niña con los hematomas y eso —suspiró él—. Además de que... —levantó el teléfono hacia Asami e hizo una foto—, no voy a dejar de reírme cada vez que recuerde tu cara con esta foto —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mamoru rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar a Asami. El bebé volvía a llorar y esta vez la enfermera la cogió en brazos y Asami suspiró. Se había puesto nerviosa. Mamoru se rió levemente mientras veía a Asami levantándose de allí y dando el biberón a la enfermera, estando completamente agobiada.

— ¿Lo ves? —sonrió la enfermera hacia Asami—. No es tan complicado —Asami afirmó con la cabeza y luego se miró al bebé por última vez.

— Mizuki-chan, te dejo en buenas manos —susurró Asami sonriendo—. Gracias por todo —hizo una reverencia hacia la enfermera y esta negó con la cabeza.

— Gracias por traerla.

Asami salió con pasos rápidos de allí y se cogió la cara con las manos con una sonrisa radiante.

— No creo que tu padre esté de acuerdo con esta sonrisa saliendo de aquí —sonrió Heiji.

— No me importa en absoluto —respondió ella sin dejar esa sonrisa. Sin poderlo evitar, se cogió a la mano de Mamoru y lo abrazó con el otro brazo. El chico sonrió mientras Heiji les hacía una foto.

— Vuestras madres y abuelas de seguro estarán satisfechas con estas fotos, sí señor —se rió Heiji mientras su hijo volvía a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Asami se apartó de Mamoru y lo besó. Se sentía tan satisfecha en esos momentos. Mamoru sonrió tiernamente y luego se giró hacia su padre que llevaba aún una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Asami mirando hacia el moreno.

— A ver, hay una niña que ha entrado en la lista de desaparecidos desde hace unos veinte minutos —suspiró Heiji pasando su teléfono a su hijo y empezando a ir hacia el ascensor—. Lleva un colgante con su nombre, Mizuki, tiene cuatro días y su madre ha sido asesinada.

— ¿Cómo que asesinada? —preguntó Asami asustada mirando las fotos que había de la pequeña en el teléfono, por encima del hombro de Mamoru.

— ¿Y el padre? —preguntó el joven alzando la vista hacia Heiji que entraba en el ascensor.

Asami se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Mamoru. Por algún motivo no quería saber eso.

— Está siendo interrogado por Hakuba —sonrió Heiji—. He pensado que quizás os gustaría venir a verlo.

Asami lo miró sorprendida y entonces bajó la mirada.

— Sí, vamos —susurró Mamoru sonriendo hacia ella.

Asami levantó la vista hacia él y afirmó con la cabeza levemente. Su día para estar juntos, de nuevo fastidiado por un caso.

.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Hakuba estaba dando órdenes desde el jardín. Miró a Heiji y frunció el ceño, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el inglés.

— Entrasteis a una niña en desaparecidos —sonrió Heiji pasándole su teléfono—. ¿Es esta?

Saguru frunció el ceño y le cogió el teléfono de las manos con aire de enfado. Se acercó a un hombre que estaba sentado en un ventanal que llevaba al comedor de la casa y le mostró la fotografía, mientras Heiji, Mamoru y Asami se acercaban a ellos dos.

— ¿Es esta tu hija? —preguntó Saguru. El hombre, con cara triste, levantó la mirada hacia el aparato. Su cara se quedó con sorpresa. Asami pensó que quizás demasiada sorpresa—. ¿Es esta tu hija, sí o no?

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza poniendo su expresión triste de nuevo y bajando la mirada.

— ¿Está muerta? —preguntó el hombre con la mirada perdida.

— Está viva —informó Mamoru haciendo que el hombre levantara la vista con una expresión entre sorprendida y aterrada—. La encontramos en el camino de la playa.

— ¿Podéis llevarnos hasta allí? —preguntó Saguru.

Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza y Saguru hizo levantar al hombre. El lugar no estaba lejos de allí. Asami se quedó un poco atrasada observando la espalda del hombre. Se fijó en su pelo canoso y en sus manos sudorosas que se mantenían con el puño cerrado. El hombre estaba llorando. ¿Felicidad por saber que su hija había sobrevivido a lo que fuera que fuese lo que había pasado? ¿Tristeza por la muerte de su mujer? ¿O quizás desesperación? No entendía el motivo, pero ella se sentía rabiosa hacia ese hombre. De algún modo sentía que Mizuki-chan había sido abandonada por él. Notaba que sus manos empezaban a temblar sin motivo alguno. Mamoru a su lado la miró y la cogió de la mano con fuerza, haciendo que se detuviera. Ella lo miró y él negó con la cabeza. Mamoru sentía lo mismo que ella, pero él tenía razón, no valía la pena apresurarse hasta que las pruebas estuvieran delante de ellos. Siguieron andando en silencio. Mamoru les fue indicando hasta detenerse en donde la bicicleta de Mamoru seguía al suelo. Tres forenses estaban en el lugar esperando órdenes, sentados al suelo.

— Ya llegamos —sonrió Heiji.

Mamoru rodeó a Asami con un brazo y le habló al oído.

— Siéntate y tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien —susurró y luego se apartó y sonrió hacia ella.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y dejó que Mamoru se alejara de ella para indicarles dónde habían encontrado a la pequeña. Asami se sentó al borde del camino, agarrándose la falda para que no volara con el viento. Apoyó su barbilla en sus rodillas y observó como Mamoru indicaba a los forenses todo lo que habían hecho, para que ellos pudieran buscar sin problemas. Heiji se sentó al lado de Asami y suspiró, haciendo que la chica lo mirara.

— No me cae bien ese tipo —susurró el moreno mirando al padre que Saguru se aseguraba de que estuviera a su lado—. Y estoy convencido de que Hakuba tampoco se fía de él.

Asami volvió a mirar a Mamoru.

— ¿Cómo puede alguien hacerle daño a una persona tan pequeña? —preguntó Asami—. Ella ni siquiera estará consciente de todo lo que le ha pasado. Mizuki-chan se estaba ahogando con el ir y venir de las olas. Si yo le tengo miedo a los lugares cerrados después de que Gin y Vodka hicieran aquello, ¿cómo se sentirá ella cuando crezca? ¿Le tendrá miedo al agua y ni siquiera sabrá el por qué? ¿Intentará superar todo esto?

— Siendo tan pequeño, tiene la ventaja de que conforme vaya creciendo se irá olvidando de todo esto —susurró Heiji—. Fíjate en Akira, le secuestraron cuando era pequeño por perseguir algo brillante y él lo sigue persiguiendo ahora —se rió. Asami sonrió. Alguna vez había escuchado de su padre la aventura de ese chico cuando tan solo tenía un año—. Además, hasta los cinco meses, los niños tienden a recordar el estar en la barriga de su madre, así que se supone que no ha sufrido tanto como nosotros imaginamos.

— Me sentiré aliviada si realmente ocurre eso —susurró finalmente viendo que Mamoru se acercaba a ellos.

— Mis personas preferidas —susurró el chico sentándose al lado de Asami.

— Sí pero seguro que una más que la otra —respondió Heiji riendo.

— Ah, cállate, papá —se quejó Mamoru cogiendo la mano de Asami y rodando los ojos—. Intentaba ser amable con ella.

— ¿Cómo que conmigo? —se quejó Asami mirándolo sorprendida. Mamoru se rió—. Será posible —ella sonrió y rodó los ojos.

Notó la mano de Mamoru agarrarla con fuerza y sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su barriga mientras en su hombro se apoyaba el lado de la cabeza de él. Mamoru hizo un pequeño ruidito, parecido a un ronroneo mientras apoyaba su frente escondiendo sus ojos.

— ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Un gato? —preguntó ella en un susurro muy bajo.

— Déjame descansar, por favor.. —se quejó él—. Me has levantado temprano para terminar así.

— Sí, como te has pasado diez minutos mirando debajo de mi espalda, ahora te sientes cansado —respondió ella con un tono de enfado un poco más alto de lo que ella quería realmente. Todos se giraron a mirarlos y Mamoru se apartó de ella sorprendido mirándola también—. ¿He dicho esto en voz demasiado alta, verdad?

— Sí —la voz de Mamoru sonaba entre ofendida y divertida. Asami lo miró. Su cara era una mezcla de sentimientos que Asami pudo descifrar perfectamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos de sorpresa por el tono de la chica; sus cejas levantadas dándole un tono preocupado por el tono de enfado que había puesto; su boca se torcía hacia arriba intentando sonreír por lo idiota que había sido al elevar tanto la voz; su labio inferior estaba siendo mordido por sus dientes en un intento de reprimir las palabras que seguramente estarían a punto de estallar de su boca; sus mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza mientras escuchaba a los forenses y a Heiji riendo a carcajadas.

— Lo siento, ha sido tú culpa —respondió ella desviando la mirada mientras intentaba evitar reírse. Observó de reojo que Hakuba se cubría la boca para no ser maleducado y reírse también de eso.

— ¡Ya os vale a todos! —gritó Mamoru—. ¡Dejad de reíros! ¡Matsuharu-san voy a hacerte picadillo, lo digo en serio! —gritó hacia uno de los forenses mientras lo señalaba. Asami se fijó en que el hombre estaba llorando de risa.

— Lo siento —suspiró Asami esta vez en serio, y contagiándose de las risas de los demás.

— ¡Ya te vale! —Asami se giró a mirarlo. Mamoru estaba más rojo que un tomate. Asami abrió los brazos para abrazarlo, pero él se apartó—. Ni lo sueñes ahora te quedaste sin abrazo —respondió él cruzándose de brazos. Asami se acercó un poco más a él y él se apartó de nuevo—. No, he dicho —Asami se levantó de allí y Mamoru también lo hizo. El chico echó a correr lejos de ella y luego se giró—. He dicho que no y, no me pongas esa cara —se quejó poniéndose nervioso, mientras Asami ponía una expresión de suplica. Los demás volvieron a reír—. Callaros ya —añadió fulminando con la mirada a los forenses. Al acto ellos siguieron trabajando, o lo hacían ver, ya que seguían riendo—. No te acerques Asami —le advirtió Mamoru mientras ella se ponía las manos a la espalda y avanzaba lentamente hacia él. Asami se puso a perseguir el chico que la esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

Heiji suspiró. Seguían siendo unos niños. Sacó su teléfono y se dispuso a grabarlos. Esto quedaría para la prosperidad para que sus hijos se rieran de ellos dos en un futuro. Al final, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó poniendo en la pantalla la foto de Asami con Mizuki dándole de comer. Giró el teléfono y lo dejó elevado mientras Mamoru daba la vuelta y volvía hacia ellos. El chico vio a su padre con el teléfono elevado y se acercó a él esquivando de nuevo a Asami que se estaba riendo. Cogió el teléfono y se puso detrás de su padre.

— Ahora es la tuya —sonrió Heiji apartándose al ver que Mamoru miraba la pantalla del aparato y enrojecía al instante. El padre Hattori se sentó de nuevo mientras veía a los forenses seguir con su trabajo.

— Te pillé —Asami se abrazó a él sonriendo.

— Papá, eres un traidor —se quejó Mamoru.

— Lo sé —se rió él encogiéndose de hombros mientras Asami miraba por encima de su hombro para mirar la fotografía.

— Oh, ¿cuándo hiciste esta foto? —preguntó la chica enrojeciendo también.

— Cuando he visto que mi hijo se había vuelto más loco de lo que ya estaba —respondió él.

— ¿Más loco? —preguntó Asami mirándolo sin deshacer el agarre del cuello del chico—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

— Sí.

— Ni un solo comentario más, papá —le amenazó Mamoru interrumpiendo sus palabras—, o haré de ti un puré oscuro —Heiji se movió hacia un lado apartándose de él, aunque no lo estuviera viendo. Escuchó a Asami hacer un pequeño soplido y deshacer el agarre de su cuello—. Anda siéntate —suspiró hacia la chica. La rodeó con una mano, empujándola levemente para que se sentara de nuevo en donde se habían sentado antes—. Estás agotada.

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa si se puede saber? —preguntó ella en un susurro dejando que la ayudara a sentarse. Mamoru se sentó entre ella y Heiji.

— Tuya para empezar —respondió él arqueando una ceja—. No hubieras dicho aquello —Asami se encogió de hombros. Era cierto. Heiji se levantó y se sentó al otro lado de Asami—. Papá, ¿qué haces? —Asami miró intrigada a Mamoru y los dos miraron al moreno en seguida—. ¿Me tienes miedo? —preguntó Mamoru finalmente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Asami vio como Heiji arqueaba una ceja y apretaba los dientes, haciendo que unas venitas en su sien se le hincharan. Siempre hacía eso cuando alguien se reía de él y él se enfadaba. Pero siempre tenía una venganza preparada. Heiji apoyó su codo en su regazo y su barbilla en su mano. Luego sonrió murmurando. Asami no sabía si había entendido un 'loco de amor' u otra cosa. Pero al acto Mamoru se tensó a su otro lado.

— ¡Papá! —se quejó Mamoru mientras escuchaba a su padre reír. Asami se giró a mirarlo.

— Vale, vale, chicos —Asami alzó sus manos al aire—. Estoy cansada y al medio de vosotros, no me gustaría tener que pegaros a los dos.

Los dos se quedaron quietos y callados al acto. Mamoru se puso igual que su padre y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, mientras Heiji miraba hacia el otro.

— Tiene mucha convicción esta chica —observó el padre de Mizuki en un susurro hacia Saguru.

— ¿No deberías de centrarte en la búsqueda de lo que ha sucedido a tu hija? —preguntó Saguru sin molestarse en bajar la voz—. ¿O es que realmente no te importa lo que le ha pasado?

El hombre lo miró desconcertado dando la certeza a Saguru de que había sido él quien había matado a su esposa y abandonado a su hija. Al cabo de pocos minutos, los forenses confirmaron que las huellas del hombre estaban en las rocas. Asami se levantó y se cruzó de brazos mirando al hombre.

— ¿Puede usted explicar por qué sus huellas están en esas rocas? —preguntó Asami.

— Claro que sí, estuve aquí con Etsuko y la niña —se quejó él defendiéndose—. Hace cuatro días.

— ¿Cómo se llama su hija, Shin-san? —preguntó Asami con el ceño fruncido.

— Mizuki —respondió él extrañado por la pregunta.

— ¿Qué día nació? —preguntó Asami mientras Heiji y Mamoru se levantaban a su lado sorprendidos por sus preguntas.

— Hace cinco días —respondió él.

Asami miró a Hakuba que negó con la cabeza.

— Nos dijiste el trece así que en realidad es hace cuatro días —respondió Saguru—. ¿Cómo has podido olvidarte de los días?

— No sé en qué día estamos —se defendió él.

— Aún así, no te podrías olvidar del día del nacimiento de tu hija —susurró Heiji—. Y menos en tan poco tiempo —el hombre lo miró—. Ese es un día que muy pocos consiguen olvidar. La mayoría son gente que padecen enfermedades de olvido o que odian tanto a sus hijos que no quieren recordar nada de ellos. Además, tu mujer no salió del hospital hasta hace un día y medio.

— Has demostrado recordar muchas cosas, así que no vas a decirnos que tienes una enfermedad —sonrió Saguru—. Y también podemos comprobarlo con su médico si aún así quiere seguir por ese lado. Así que nos ahorrará tiempo y papel si nos dice ahora mismo el porqué odiaba usted a su hija.

— Yo no odiaba a mi hija, Mi-chan es… es…

— ¿De qué color son sus ojos? —preguntó Asami.

— Azules como Etsuko.

— Grises. Los niños hasta que no tienen 6 meses no tienen un color de ojos definido —respondió Asami—. Si son grises tienden a tenerlos claros, si son negros, lo más probable es que sean oscuros, aunque a veces esa regla no es aplicable. ¿Qué es lo que hace cuándo sonríe?

— Sonreír, ¿qué va a hacer? —preguntó él.

— Tiene un pequeño tic en su mano derecha —susurró Asami—. Cuando está observando a su alrededor y algo le parece divertido no sonríe. Los niños hasta dos meses de vida, creo que era, no miran fijamente ni tampoco sonríen. Solo son tics nerviosos. Mizuki cuando mueve su boca también abre y cierra la mano —el hombre arrugó la nariz enojado—. ¿Ahora podría decirnos el motivo por el que abandonó a su hija en este lugar para que muriera, por favor? Y ya de paso el porqué mató a Etsuko-san.

— ¡Esa bruja se quería aprovechar de mi! —gritó el hombre—. ¡Quería que mantuviera a la niña que ella había querido tener! ¡Y que no dejaba de llorar y gritar! Cada tres horas… cada tres horas se ponía a llorar. ¡Era inaguantable! ¡Tengo que trabajar por la noche! ¡Por favor! ¡Nadie entiende aquí como me siento!

Asami se acercó al hombre de pelo canoso y que estaba llorando de rabia. No podía remediarlo, su impulso era más rápido que la reacción de Mamoru para cogerla. Alzó su mano preparada para abofetearlo y él cerró los ojos al instante esperando el golpe, pero se quedó quieta unos segundos, pensando.

— Ni siquiera vale la pena pegarte —suspiró ella largamente mientras el hombre abría un ojo para ver qué era lo que la había detenido—. No vale la pena pegar a alguien tan miserable como tú. Cuando naciste también eras así. Un niño tiene que comer cada 3 horas y por eso llora, porque tiene hambre, por dolor de barriga o porque está cansado y no consigue dormir. A esa edad es lo único que hacen —Asami rodó los ojos bajando su brazo. Quería echarse a llorar en esos momentos, ¿cómo podía ser posible que alguien fuera tan egoísta como para hacer eso? Se giró de espaldas a él y empezó a andar dirección a su casa, pero Mamoru la detuvo, cogiéndola de la mano. Ella lo miró, pero el chico no la miraba a ella, estaba mirando al hombre. Mamoru estaba temblando levemente.

— Dime, ¿qué hizo Etsuko-san para que la mataras? —preguntó Mamoru sorprendido.

— Quería protegerla. Solo le importaba esa maldita niña —se quejó él—. Estaba lo…

Mamoru se abalanzó sobre él con el puño cerrado golpeándolo directamente en la mejilla y tumbándolo al suelo.

— Últimas dos preguntas —susurró Mamoru apretando sus dientes con fuerza mientras Asami le cogía del brazo para que no le volviera a pegar—. ¿Realmente sabes lo que es amar a alguien? ¿Has amado nunca a alguien más que a ti mismo? Espero que puedas encontrar esa respuesta dentro de la cárcel, maldito sinvergüenza. Este ni siquiera es un motivo para intentar matar, ese es un motivo para ser idiota, y nada más. Y aún he sido débil con esas palabras, porque mis padres me enseñaron que a las personas se les debe un respeto. Pero ahora mismo estás en el eslabón más bajo del ser humano.

Mamoru apretó la mano de Asami y ella tiró de él. El chico se giró hacia ella y Asami sonrió débilmente.

— Vamos —susurró la chica. Él afirmó con la cabeza y dejó que ella lo llevara lejos de allí. Heiji se cruzó de brazos delante del hombre.

— Tiene razón —suspiró mientras Saguru le ayudaba a levantarse para ponerle las esposas—. Ni siquiera puedes considerarte ser humano. Eres algo horrible que se asemeja a los seres humanos, porque no tienes corazón.

.

Asami se detuvo delante de su casa y abrió la puerta con la llave. Solo cuando estuvieron a dentro con la puerta cerrada soltó a Mamoru. Se apoyó a la puerta y lo miró. Él mantenía la cabeza baja.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —susurró Asami.

— Pensé que eso sería lo que me merecería yo si eso ocurriese —suspiró Mamoru.

— Ven aquí —Asami abrió los brazos sonriendo y dejó que él se acercara lentamente hacia allá. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él escondía su cabeza entre su hombro—. Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Mamoru en un susurro casi inaudible por ella.

— Porque sé que tú no harías eso —susurró Asami—. Si no, no le hubieras pegado —Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza. No tenía ni ganas de intentar hacer una broma con eso. Los dos solo querían olvidar este último trozo del día. Se separaron y sonrieron tímidamente. Asami le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia el salón. Le hizo sentarse al sofá y se sentó a su lado. La chica puso sus pies descalzos encima del sofá y se abrazó las rodillas—. Mamoru, ¿querrías vivir conmigo? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él.

— Solo he salido de casa para no traerles más problemas, pero esto está muy vacío —susurró ella volviendo a bajar las piernas y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, mientras Mamoru la miraba atentamente—. Las paredes se me echan encima. Te-tengo —tartamudeó haciendo que Mamoru le cogiera la mano con fuerza—. Tengo que dormir con una pequeña luz a mi lado para no volver a despertar en ese maldito lugar al que me encerraron. Me-me-me he… —Asami abrió los ojos mirándolo asustada. Suspiró unos segundos en silencio dándose valor a sí misma—. Me he vuelto un poco cla-claustrofóbica.

— Lo he notado —susurró él sonriendo—. ¿Cuándo hace que no duermes? —preguntó él rodando los ojos.

— Desde que vine aquí, habré dormido unas 3 horas —respondió ella cerrando los ojos de nuevo y apoyándose al respaldo del sofá—. Me despierto gritando.

— Espero que mi nombre —sonrió él. Ella lo miró. Él sacó la lengua hacia ella y la hizo sonreír.

— Claro, ¿por qué no?

— No ha sonado muy convincente —se quejó Mamoru levantándose del sofá y soltándole la mano. Se estiró con pereza de espaldas a Asami—. Así que quieres que sea algo así como el protector de tu propio cerebro.

— Eso ya lo eres —dijo ella.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Si lo fuera no tendrías problemas —respondió él—. Está bien. Vamos a hacer algo… tengo… me quedo contigo.

— Lo dices como si fuera un gran sacrificio —se quejó Asami con una ceja arqueada.

— Lo es —respondió él entre risas. Asami resopló—. Es broma —ella sonrió traviesa—. Esto… me voy a mi casa a buscar algunas cosas que necesitaré y a decirle a mi madre antes de que se les ocurra llamar a la policía porque su hijo no ha vuelto a dormir a su casa. Deseo que mi padre no esté para hacerlo y así al menos no van a intentar burlarse o algo por el estilo. Mientras tanto, tú te tumbarás en el sofá y tratarás de dormir un poco —Asami abrió los ojos asustada—. Oye —Mamoru se arrodilló delante de ella y le cogió las manos sonriendo para intentar darle ánimos—. No va a pasar nada. Pero tienes que confiar en mí, ¿vale? Tú intenta dormir un poco.

— No puedo —susurró ella. Él la abrazó y lentamente la tumbó en el sofá—. Mamoru, por favor.

— Sht… no va a pasar nada —él sonrió y le acarició la frente—. Cuando vuelva quiero ver que te has quedado aquí tumbada sin hacer nada —susurró él—. ¿Me has oído bien? —ella afirmó con la cabeza lentamente. Él la besó y ella le correspondió, fundiéndose en un largo beso—. No te darás ni cuenta y estaré aquí de vuelta, ¿vale? —ella afirmó con la cabeza y él se levantó—. Te cojo las llaves.

— Mamoru…

— Te quiero —sonrió él mirándola. Ella sonrió y le miró la espalda mientras se iba.

— Yo también te quiero —suspiró lentamente cuando él hubo cerrado la puerta.

Observó a su alrededor. De nuevo, el silencio del lugar. Notó como su corazón se detenía poco a poco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Podía sentir que algo la apretaba. Sentía que estaba en unas paredes trampas de esas que se cerraban lentamente hasta quedar en un cubo en miniatura. Se levantó y prendió el televisor con mucha rapidez. Volvió a tumbarse en el sofá mientras se centraba en las imágenes.

Vivir sola tenía sus ventajas y, en su caso, hacía un gran favor a su familia. Pero por otro lado, y aunque por el rodaje de su nuevo trabajo (que habían aplazado unos días) estuviera todo el día, o casi todo, fuera, cuando volvía en la casa se sentía sola. De nuevo volvía atrás cuando Gin y Vodka la encerraron en ese lugar un metro bajo tierra.

.

En cuanto Mamoru volvió a entrar en el lugar, suspiró un poco al escuchar el televisor. Se acercó a ella y dejó la mochila que llevaba colgando de un hombro al lado del sofá. Ella lo miró y él sonrió ampliamente. Asami se levantó corriendo y lo abrazó.

— Estoy aquí contigo —susurró él mientras le acariciaba lentamente el pelo—. Voy a quedarme contigo para siempre.

— Gracias —respondió ella afirmando con la cabeza.

— Por cierto —Mamoru se separó de ella y abrió la mochila, sacando una pequeña bolsa de plástico—. Mi madre me ha obligado a traer esto —Asami cogió la bolsa y miró al interior. Había una pequeña fiambrera con comida a dentro—. No preguntes —se rió él al ver que la chica lo miraba confusa.

Comieron lo que Kazuha había preparado y se quedaron viendo las noticias, sentados al sofá. Mamoru estaba sentado con un brazo rodeando a la chica. Ella había puesto sus piernas encima del sofá y había apoyado su cabeza en su pecho. La chica no tardó en dormirse. Él la acarició levemente el pelo. Quería darle apoyo, pero le era prácticamente imposible. En breve se iría de nuevo con Tetsuya a buscar una nueva pista y no sabía cuando estaría allí de nuevo. Sabía que esos tres días habían sido muy difíciles para ella, pero no podía remediarlo, ella ni siquiera le había dicho nada y seguía sonriendo como siempre. Su cabeza empezó a pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarla, hasta que finalmente se durmió con ella.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: 'Vuelven Jodie y Shuuichi: the new BO'


	29. Vuelven Jodie y Shuuichi (parte I)

¡Y aquí el otro!

22 de Diciembre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Vuelven Jodie y Shuuichi: the new BO_**

La pantalla se iluminó mostrando la cara soñolienta de Jodie-sensei, en una habitación de paredes blancas y luz amarillenta.

— Asami-chan, creía que era urgente, pero aún así… —se quejó la mujer en un bostezo—. Son las 6 de la mañana, podrías haberte esperado dos horas a que sonara mi despertador, ¿no?

— Yo también me alegro de verte, Jodie-sensei, pero mucho me temo que para ti es más urgente que para mi.

— Por eso hay tanta gente escuchando, ¿verdad?

Asami se giró y vio la puerta que se cerraba. Habían vuelto con Himitsu al Programa de Tokio. Les habían avisado de que Jodie-sensei había terminado con el caso, así que no perdieron el tiempo en ir a contactar con ella. Himitsu se quedó quieto detrás de Asami, con la carpeta agarrada. Los demás del programa querían saber acerca del chico que iba con ella desde hacía medio año.

— Vamos a tener que empezar a poner pestillos de seguridad en esta sala —se quejó volviendo a mirar a la pantalla—. Aunque en realidad es una pena que Te-chan no quisiera venir. Hubiera sido más eficaz con él aquí.

— Está bien, ¿qué es tan urgente?

— Voy a hacerte una pregunta y vas a tener que responder muy sinceramente. La felicidad de muchas personas, tanto negativa como positivamente, está en la respuesta —Jodie frunció el ceño y se removió delante de la cámara como preparándose para dar la respuesta—. Allá vamos: sé pocas cosas de tu vida, solo lo que mi padre me contaba cuando trabajó contigo y lo que alguna vez hicimos juntas cuando estuve aquí bajo la protección del FBI.

— ¿Sí? —Jodie había entendido que era una pregunta de tipo personal así que movió los hombros incómoda y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Has estado alguna vez embarazada o has tenido hijos, cercanos a mi edad? —preguntó la chica casi en un susurro.

— Ah, eso… —la cara de Jodie se ensombreció por unos instantes. Asami pensó que para ella debería de ser muy triste una época en la que hubiera sido una respuesta positiva o quizás por querer esa etapa—. Lo estuve, sí. Estuve embarazada de gemelos —suspiró ella. Al lado de Asami, Himitsu se removió nervioso y Asami le puso una mano a escasos centímetros de su cara para que no dijera nada—. Los perdí a los dos el día de su nacimiento.

El silencio incómodo hizo a Asami mirar hacia su izquierda. Himitsu había bajado la mirada.

— ¿Te dejaron ver a los niños? —preguntó la chica sin apartar la mirada de él.

Himitsu miró a Asami comprendiendo al acto a lo que se refería.

— No, no me dejaron —respondió ella—. Ni a mí, ni a Shuu. Los psicólogos dijeron al acto que siendo agentes del FBI y viendo muertes a diario, una muerte tan cercana como esa y tan de repente nos destrozaría por completo. Solicitamos verlos muchas veces, pero nunca llegó ese día. Los enterramos en Japón dos semanas más tarde y tampoco nos dejaron ver nada aparte de los ataú Asami, ¿a qué viene…?

— Ha llegado a mis manos un informe que quizás quieras conocer respecto a eso —susurró ella interrumpiéndola—. ¿Puedes dejarme la carpeta, por favor? —le preguntó a Himitsu. Él afirmó con la cabeza y se la dio. Asami miró unos segundos a la agente de Estados Unidos su cara demostraba confusión. Asami cogió la última y penúltima página del dosier y leyó en voz alta—. Nacido el 8 de Abril, ha sido secuestrado con éxito. Los padres desconocen su existencia. Agente especial para nuestra Organización, objeto de experimento para tortura del FBI. Su familia: la madre, esa mujer; el padre, SilverBullet; existencia de un hermano, de la misma edad y mismo objetivo en la mansión 1795 bajo la supervisión de Ginebra y Vermouth —Asami cerró la carpeta y se la devolvió a Himitsu. Miró a la pantalla.

— ¿Estás de broma, verdad? —preguntó la mujer.

— Jodie-sensei, el hermano lo rescataste tu misma hace ya más de dieciocho años. Para ser exactos un mes después de su nacimiento —respondió Asami.

— ¿Yo? —Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. Es-está bien —tartamudeó acomodando su pelo con prisas en una pequeña cola—.Es-es-es-es-es-estoy de camino… tú… Nos vemos en tu casa.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y suspiró, sería una noche larga en casa de los Kudo. La pantalla se apagó con un leve pitido y Asami dejó el cristal encima de la mesa que se apagó solo al cabo de un par de segundos.

.

La empujaron con fuerza. Tropezó torpemente y cayó golpeándose contra el suelo. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás. Olía terrible, a cerrado y sudor, pero aún así podría acostumbrarse a ese olor. Se removió incómoda con las manos a la espalda, mientras escuchaba que pasaban la llave. Una, dos vueltas.

— ¿Quién eres? —una voz grave, pero a la vez muy suave y casi en un susurro. Se quedó quieta. Tenía miedo. Aguantó la respiración intentando escuchar a alguien acercarse a ella o cualquier otro ruido, pero nada. Encogió sus piernas y pasó sus manos hacia delante. Se quitó la venda que le cubría los ojos y observó el lugar. Era una habitación completamente oscura. A la izquierda había una cama manchada y llena de polvo. A la derecha un pequeño armario lleno de cajones abiertos y vacíos. Encima del armario de un metro de altura, había una fotografía. Estaba demasiado oscuro para poderla ver. Miró al fondo de la habitación. En donde debía haber una ventana, solo había una persona, de pie, atada por las manos en el techo, con unas manillas. La persona la estaba mirando, aunque ella no pudiera verla bien. Ella se levantó intentando no tropezarse y se apoyó en la pared más alejada de ese chico. Se quitó la mordaza de su boca y mordió las cuerdas en sus manos para quitárselas. Luego lo miró asustada—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó de nuevo el chico.

— Chizuko.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él.

— No lo sé —respondió ella—. ¿Quién eres?

— Alguien que debería de estar muerto —susurró él.

— ¿Van a matarme? —preguntó Chizuko.

— No me preguntes, llevo ya un año encerrado en este lugar —respondió él—. Hablando con mis amigos —señaló con la cabeza hacia la fotografía.

Chizuko se movió hacia el armario y observó. Había tres chicos en ella riendo. El del lado izquierdo, tenía los ojos de color miel y el pelo de un color verde muy claro y largo. Llevaba un clip cogiendo su pelo a un lado y una cola alta atada en una cinta del color de sus ojos. El del lado derecho, tenía los ojos rojizos y el pelo blanco e igual de largo que el otro. Llevaba el pelo completamente suelto y parecía querer apartarse de sus amigos. El del medio, tenía el pelo medio azul medio verde, un poco largo y liso, y al lado de su oído tenía una pequeña trenza.

— ¿Conoces a Mitsu-kun? —Chizuko lo miró mientras cogía el objeto.

— ¿Mitsu-kun? —preguntó él—. Secret odia que le llamen así.

— No me ha dicho nunca que no lo haga —susurró Chizuko.

— ¿Eres amiga de él?

— Es mi novio —Chizuko suspiró y dejó la fotografía de nuevo en su sitio, pero la dejó tumbada para no verla—. ¿Quién eres tú?

— El de la derecha en esa foto —respondió él.

— ¿Iki… san? —Chizuko dudó por unos segundos si la descripción que le habían dado de ese chico era cierta. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, mientras sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse en la oscuridad. Los ojos rojos del chico, eran mucho más claros y le costaban verla. Seguramente debido a no ver la luz del sol en un año. Su pelo era aún blanco, pero tenía una buena parte cercana a la cabeza, de color castaño muy claro—. Eres Iki-san.

— ¿Secret te ha hablado de mí? —preguntó él mirándola. Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras se giraba de espaldas a él subiéndose el jersey—. ¿Qué haces?

— Sacarte de aquí, por supuesto —Chizuko suspiró—. Estarás más cómodo en la cama, ¿no es cierto? —Iki la vio bajándose de nuevo el jersey y luego girándose mostrando un pequeño objeto en su mano—. Por prudencia, Ken-san no les ha permitido a esos tipos inspeccionarme a fondo. Tengo un humor muy malo cuando alguien intenta desnudarme —Chizuko sonrió levantando sus cejas. Lo poco que Iki pudo ver de sus movimientos le hizo tener pena a su amigo, ahora novio de esa chica.

— ¿Llevas un clip de pelo en tu sujetador? —Iki abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Debería de decirle a Himitsu que se ha escogido a la persona más rara de todas.

— Sabía que si algún día Ken-san me cogía, inspeccionaría mi cabeza en busca de algo parecido —Chizuko sonrió mientras se acercaba a él—. No te muevas.

— Como si pudiera.

— Y por cierto, Himitsu sabe que soy la persona más rara de todas —Chizuko se rió débilmente. Mientras cogía una de las manillas que lo ataba, y metía el clip a dentro. Lo removió lentamente hasta que consiguió abrirlo, haciendo que los pies de Iki tocaran el suelo y sus rodillas fallaran completamente. Se quedó colgando del brazo por el que seguía atado. Le dio el clip en su mano liberada y lo cogió con fuerza para aguantarlo—. Vamos, te ayudo.

— Huelo terrible, seguro —el chico puso el clip dentro de las esposas. En el momento en que se abrieron, el chico cedió, pero Chizuko lo mantuvo alzado y tiró de él hacia la cama.

— No creo que sea para tanto —sonrió Chizuko. Lo ayudó a tumbarse y se sentó al lado—. ¿Estás bien?

— Llevo un año colgando de esta pared, ¿qué crees? —Iki rodó los ojos con esfuerzo y finalmente los cerró.

— Lo siento.

— No, disculpa, no quiero ser mal educado es que… —Iki suspiró—. Me parece patética esta situación. He intentado ejercitar mis piernas y mis brazos, pero solo he conseguido ejercitar mis brazos, estando aquí. E-estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme.

— Lo que sea por los amigos de Mitsu-kun —susurró ella levantándose—. Será mejor que descanses un poco, si puedo sacarte de aquí no dudes en que lo haré.

— No te pongas en peligro por mí. Más te vale que si tienes una oportunidad salgas corriendo de aquí, ¿me oyes? —Iki la cogió del brazo—. No me perdonaría que Himitsu sufriera de nuevo por culpa nuestra.

— ¿Por culpa vuestra? —Chizuko lo miró tristemente.

— No te ha contado, y no lo hará —respondió Iki—. Himitsu sufrió mucho por culpa de una chica en nuestro instituto y…

— No me cuentes, por favor —Chizuko sonrió—. Quiero que me cuente él cuando esté preparado para hacerlo. Aunque supongo que te refieres a esa tal Hoshi que nombró Dark Empire —Iki la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Sabía de lo que hablaba? Chizuko se encogió de hombros—. Si no me cuenta nunca preferiré no sentirlo. No quiero sufrir sus miedos y no poderle decir nada.

— Eres rara.

— Ya te dije que sí —se rió Chizuko.

— Eres idéntica a Hoshi —Iki la soltó y cerró los ojos—. Quizás por eso no te ha contado de ella, porque no quiere cometer los mismos errores.

— ¿Habéis sufrido mucho todos aquí, no es cierto? —Chizuko dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y se quedó mirando un hueco en la pared de detrás—. Ken-san nunca ha sabido tratar con niños.

— ¿Conoces a Ken-san?

— Servía a mi padre, antes de… antes de que matara a mi madre —Chizuko se acercó al agujero y lo observó con atención.

— ¿Quién eres? —Iki se incorporó y la miró fijamente. Ella bajó la mirada y se giró sonriendo tristemente—. ¿Tú eres una Shiroma?

— Sí. Curioso, ¿eh? —Chizuko sonrió infantilmente y puso sus manos detrás de la espalda. La llave metiéndose en el agujero de la cerradura le hizo entrar en pánico.

— Ayúdame —Iki intentó levantarse, pero terminó cayendo al suelo. Chizuko se acercó a él con dos zancadas y le ayudó a levantarse mientras escuchaban la llave girar—. Si ven que me has desatado te matarán sin pensarlo —señaló hacia las manillas y Chizuko lo acercó con esfuerzo. Aún siendo el chico más alto y de constitución más gruesa que ella, estaba claro que no lo habían alimentado suficientemente bien ese último año. Iki se cogió a las manillas y se las ató alrededor de su muñeca, luego se cogió a los otros hierros mientras veían la puerta abrirse. Chizuko cogió las esposas mientras las ataba alrededor de su muñeca.

— No intentes desatarle, no vas a conseguir destrozar estas esposas, son muy buenas.

— Sí, claro —Chizuko se apartó de él y se sentó en la cama.

— Veo que eres muy buena desatándote —la chica que había entrado, dejó una bandeja en el suelo con un plato con dos trozos de pan y un vaso de agua—. Ya que lo has hecho, ¿por qué no lo alimentas tú y así me quitas trabajo? —miró hacia Chizuko con una sonrisa de malicia y luego volvió la vista hacia Iki con odio—. Te aseguro que no me apetece nada estar contigo, loco.

— ¿Sabes, Suzume? Sigo diciendo que si no te apetece no hace falta que vengas, tú tampoco me has caído nunca bien y total, tú maldito trabajo nunca lo haces. Ahogarme con el agua o atragantarme con el pan no es algo que sigo deseando, la verdad —se quejó Iki—. Así que lárgate.

— Eres un estorbo, Life, lo sabes perfectamente —se quejó Suzume—. Solo te mantenemos en vida porque cuando él vuelva aquí lo matéis de una maldita vez.

— Sabes perfectamente que no voy a matar a Secret —se quejó Iki.

— ¡Lo odias porque te abandonó! —gritó Suzume.

— Jamás me atrevería a odiarlo porque sea feliz —Iki sonrió—. Además, él nos creía muertos, así que no puedo culparle por ello. Por lo único que podría es por Saku, pero ella desde un principio no quería abandonaros así que no importa.

— Estás loco.

—¡Oye! —Suzume miró al chico—. ¿Somos dos y solo nos dais esto?

— Iki, deberías de ser galán y empezar a dar de comer primero a las mujeres. Quizás así te salvarán alguna vez de tu miserable tortura —Suzume se encogió de hombros y se giró para irse.

— Oye, ¿puedo decir algo? —Chizuko sonrió antes de que la chica saliera. Ella se giró con el pomo de la puerta en la mano y la miró de arriba abajo—. Lo normal está sobrevalorado. Ahora la gente loca es la única que sobrevive, así que mucho cuidado con el bando que eliges, Suzu-chan —la chica frunció la nariz con enfado y cerró la puerta de golpe. Escuchó que detrás de ella Iki chasqueaba la lengua. Chizuko se giró medio ruborizada, agradeciendo la oscuridad del lugar, mientras veía al chico cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior. Finalmente el chico estalló a carcajadas. Chizuko suspiró aliviada. Estaba claro que era su risa después de mucho tiempo. Se acercó a él y le quitó de nuevo las esposas de hierro con el clip de pelo, mientras él seguía riéndose—. Vaya, me alegro de que te lo pases bien por mi persona —Chizuko sonrió una vez el chico estaba medio tumbado en la cama de nuevo.

— Lo siento, es que… —Iki no podía parar de reír. Sus ojos estaban llorando—. Ahora entiendo el motivo por el que Himitsu está contigo. Él siempre le ha respondido lo mismo a Suzume.

Chizuko se sorprendió mientras se ruborizaba de nuevo y desviaba la mirada. Se puso el clip detrás del pelo.

— No te avergüences, estás entre amigos —Iki señaló hacia la fotografía—. Aunque ahora no se vean.

— Lo siento, no me gusta ver amigos cuando estoy encerrada en un lugar sin poder ser libre —susurró Chizuko—. Además, así sé seguro de que Himitsu vendrá a buscarme.

— Chica eres una idiota —Iki suspiró—. Himitsu no puede volver aquí. No tendrá valor para hacerlo. Este lugar le trae recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para hacerlo.

— Lo hará, o mi hermana sino lo torturará para que le diga el lugar en donde estoy —se rió Chizuko—. Te aseguro que mi hermana puede dar mucho más miedo que este lugar.

— Está bien, entonces quizás sí que venga —Iki le guiñó un ojo y suspiró.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Sí, ¿tú no?

— Desde que entré por la puerta principal que he estado sintiendo un olor horrible y no tengo apetito —susurró ella.

— Ah, es que les gusta mantener a los cadáveres en sus habitaciones, para ambientar y ayudar a concentrar a los jóvenes que piensen aún en traicionarlos —Iki suspiró—. Aprendes a vivir con el olor a muerto.

— Yo no podría —Chizuko cogió el plato de pan y se lo pasó a él. El chico cogió un trozo de pan y lo mordió con fiereza. Chizuko se apartó de él lentamente, dejó el plato al suelo y cogió la bandeja lanzándola al aire o haciéndola rodar entre sus manos.

— Eres un nervio.

— Cuando estoy nerviosa nunca consigo estarme quieta —suspiró ella.

— Te harás daño.

— ¿Siempre te dan pan y agua?

— Siempre la misma ración.

— Qué pena —Chizuko pensó unos segundos, se puso la bandeja bajo el brazo y se tocó las mangas del jersey—. Espera, tengo algo aquí que quizás… —Iki observó como la chica abría unos bolsillos casi invisibles en sus mangas y sacó un pequeño paquete cuadrado y metalizado. Luego hizo lo mismo en el otro brazo—. ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

— Eres una diosa —Iki se quedó mirando a la chica completamente sorprendido—. En serio eres la mejor.

Chizuko le dio los dos paquetes y él los miró sonriendo. Dejó uno al lado del trozo de pan encima de su ropa sucia y abrió uno de los paquetes. La chica siguió jugando con la bandeja mientras él olía el chocolate con una sonrisa. Chizuko sonrió ampliamente mientras lo miraba disimuladamente. Ese chico en esos momentos era como un crío con un dulce, después de mucho tiempo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Chizuko se echó contra la pared con la bandeja alzada para golpear a quién fuera que entrase así.

— Detente —la voz de Iki hizo detener la bandeja justo delante de la cara del chico que entraba—. ¿Fly? ¿Estás loco? No puedes estar aquí, harás que te maten.

— No importa, ahora Himitsu ya les ha fastidiado del todo así que estamos los dos muert… —Fly esquivó la bandeja pasando por debajo y se quedó mirando la pared vacía. Luego miró hacia la cama mientras cerraba la puerta—. ¿Cómo te has desata…? —miró hacia Chizuko que mantenía la bandeja alzada—. ¿Y este bombón?

— Me llamo Chizuko, idiota —se quejó ella completamente ruborizada soltando la bandeja al suelo.

— Bueno, no , tenemos que salir de aquí en seguida —sonrió Fly acercándose a la cama y mirándolo mientras Iki mordía un trozo de la tableta que Chizuko le había dado—. ¿Esto es chocolate? ¿En serio te han dado chocolate?

— No, Chizuko lo hizo —Iki sonrió levantando el otro paquete—. Pensé que quizás querías tenerlo tú también.

— Oh, por favor —Fly se arrodilló al lado de la cama y se santiguó mientras Chizuko lo miraba desconcertada.

— ¿También te han dado solo pan? —Iki suspiró mientras le daba el otro chocolate.

— Solo pan y agua, castigo por traicionarlos a to… —Fly miró al suelo—. ¡¿Y a ti te dan dos trozos de pan?! ¡¿Por qué estos favoritismos?! ¡Voy a quejarme seriamente!

— Oye, que a ti te han dado libertad para moverte dentro del edificio, no te quejes —Iki lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Chizuko suspiraba largamente.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa con Mitsu-kun? —Chizuko arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

Fly la miró desconcertado.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Has entrado diciendo que Himitsu les había fastidiado del todo, ¿qué ha pasado?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo Mitsu-kun? —preguntó Fly.

— Te presento a la novia de Himitsu —Iki cogió el vaso y bebió con dificultad un largo trago—. Shiroma Chizuko.

— ¿Shiroma Chizuko? —Fly miró a la chica de arriba abajo—. Un segundo —miró a Iki—. ¿Has dicho novia? ¿Alguien sabe de esto?

— Ni siquiera lo sabe Ken-san, supongo —Chizuko se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Iki mientras se terminaba el último trozo de pan.

— El sistema de Himitsu está fallando, así que van a tener que traerlo aquí para que arregle todas nuestras tecnologías —Fly habló apresurado—. Van a utilizarnos para atraerlo hasta aquí y si saben que es su novia, por supuesto le harán mucho daño.

— Ah, vale, lo entiendo —suspiró Iki—. ¿Has ido a avisar a Saku?

— ¿Cómo? —Fly lo miró. Iki frunció el ceño—. ¿Nadie te ha dicho?

— ¿El qué?

— Sakura-san ha ido a ver a sus padres —interrumpió Chizuko en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué? —los dos lo miraron.

— Sakura-san estuvo con nosotros hasta ayer —suspiró Chizuko—. Himitsu la obligó a ir a ver a sus…

La puerta se abrió con un golpe asustando a los tres.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí, Iki! —Sakura apareció por la puerta. Llevaba una mochila en su espalda.

— Ay madre, la que nos faltaba —Iki rodó los ojos.

— ¿Tú no habías escapado, con Dark Empire? —preguntó Fly.

— Y creeros que os iba a dejar aquí, por favor —ella rodó los ojos—. No funciona lo de estar fuera, si vosotros no estáis conmigo —se quejó ella. Se dio cuenta de que Chizuko estaba a su lado y la miró—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Ken-san me secuestró —Chizuko sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Cómo que te…? No importa —Sakura negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, Fly, ayuda a Life, tenemos que irnos.

Sakura cogió la mano de Chizuko y Fly ayudó a levantarse a Iki, pero justo cuando iban a salir, Ken apareció por la puerta que seguía abierta.

— ¿Pretendéis llevar a Chizuko a algún sitio? —Ken sonrió con malicia y cogió con fuerza la mano de Sakura para apartarla del camino. Pero Chizuko tiró de ella haciendo que la chica terminara detrás.

— No pretendían llevarme a ningún sitio, Ken-san, no hace falta ser tan despiadadamente mala con la gente que te traiciona —Chizuko la fulminó con la mirada—. Tú nos traicionaste y no por eso te tratamos mal.

— Porqué no tienes fuerza para tratarme mal, Chizu —se rió Ken.

— Si tú lo dices —Chizuko se encogió de hombros—. No iré a ningún sitio sin ellos.

— Está bien —Ken sonrió—. Traedlos a todos —Ken cogió a Chizuko y tiró de ella por el claro pasillo. Miró atrás y vio como un montón de gente cogía a los otros tres y tiraban de ellos, siguiéndolos—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo está vuestro protegido?

— ¿Quién? —Chizuko frunció el ceño y la miró.

— Secret.

— No es nuestro protegido —se rió Chizuko—. Es el protegido de la familia Kudo —Ken se paró y la miró mientras los demás llegaban con ellos.

— ¿Secret con los Kudo? ¿En serio este chico se ha aliado con el FBI?

— ¿Sabes que sus padres son agentes del FBI, verdad? —Chizuko sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Iki la miró completamente desconcertado, aunque la luz que entraba por la ventana le molestaba completamente en los ojos.

— En absoluto —Sakura suspiró—. Los padres de Secret son agentes del FBI, yo también lo he podido comprobar.

— Pero tú ya lo sabías, ¿no es cierto Ken-san? —Chizuko la miró tristemente—. Le pregunté a mi padre por el día en que nacieron los gemelos Akai, y me dijo que tú desapareciste toda la semana.

Ken se quedó mirándola en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, se giró y siguió el camino murmurando un 'no sé de qué me hablas'.

— Por supuesto que lo sabes, Ken-san —Chizuko la siguió enojada. Iki, Fly y Sakura pensaron que le dejaban demasiado libertad allí y que si se lo proponía podía salir perfectamente por las ventanas. Pero la chica parecía suficientemente enojada como para no dejar el tema para otro día—. Esa semana estuviste infiltrada en el hospital junto a Vermouth y planeasteis el secuestro de los gemelos. Tú ideaste el plan y Vermouth lo llevó a cabo. Además había otra persona que tuvo que escribir el informe.

Ken se paró y la miró. Luego miró a los demás que los seguían muy de cerca.

— Deja el tema, Chizuko.

— Lo empezaste tú —le recordó la pequeña de los Shiroma.

— ¡Pues ahora vas a terminarlo tú! —gritó Ken cogiéndola por el cuello de su jersey y empujándola contra la pared.

— ¡Oye! ¡Detente ya! —gritó Sakura—. Ella no está acostumbrada a esto, por favor.

Ken se quedó mirando fijamente a Chizuko y ella aguantó la mirada sin parpadear. Ken chasqueó la lengua, y se fue a paso rápido.

— Gracias, pero… —Chizuko sonrió cálidamente hacia Sakura—. Pero estoy acostumbrada a sus palizas. Eran peores las de mis padres o mi hermana, en realidad.

La chica empezó a seguir a Ken dando pequeños saltos mientras tarareaba una canción.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya sabemos lo que hacía Ken cuando desaparecía de aquí —suspiró Sakura—. Secret me contó que trabajaba por la Yakuza en la familia Shiroma.

— ¡¿La Yakuza?! —no solo Iki y Fly fueron los sorprendidos en ese momento. Los tres que estaban siendo llevados, miraron a los que los estaban privando de escaparse.

— Un segundo —Iki levantó las manos—. ¿Esa chica es familia de la Yakuza?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Fly.

— No se comporta como tal.

— La verdad es que la familia Shiroma es una familia poco común —sonrió Sakura siguiendo el camino—. Y lo iréis viendo.

— Yo ya lo vi —Iki rodó los ojos y siguió el camino siendo agarrado por Fly.

Siguieron por el pasillo hasta la puerta que había al fondo del todo. Era una puerta doble que llevaba a un laboratorio. Comparado con el resto del edificio, que estaba sucio, el laboratorio estaba limpio, con las paredes completamente blancas, bien iluminado y no olía como el resto del lugar a cadáveres en putrefacción. Chizuko cogió aire aliviada al entrar al lugar.

— Eres lo más raro que he visto jamás —susurró Iki.

— Lo sé —Chizuko se giró para mirarlo mientras sonreía—. ¿A qué es genial que esté más loca que la gente que hay aquí?

— Por supuesto —Iki le devolvió la sonrisa mientras empujaban a los tres hacia la pared del fondo, en dónde había unas esposas colgando de la pared.

Les ataron allí con fuerza y luego todos, excepto Ken y las tres personas que ya había en el laboratorio, vestidos con batas blancas, salieron de allí. Chizuko miró hacia Ken con tristeza. Sabía que no sería nada bueno estar allí, pero aún así sentía que no debía dejar que Ken la viera así. Sonrió todo lo que pudo y siguió a la mujer con la mirada. Murmuró algo inentendible a dos de los científicos, que hizo que la miraran y afirmaran con la cabeza. Chizuko se encogió de hombros. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora sí que podía decirlo: había enojado a Ken.

— Ven, Chizuko —Ken golpeó una caja de cristal, del tamaño de la habitación en dónde habían estado antes con Iki.

— No pienso entrar ahí —se quejó ella—. La última vez que estuviste al lado de una caja de cristal, dejaste a mi hermana en una nube de cloroformo. Ni loca me meto allí.

— Estás completamente loca, Chizuko, o al menos siempre te has enorgullecido de eso. Pero no te decía a dentro, sino que te apoyaras aquí —respondió Ken.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Chizuko frunció el ceño mientras veía a Ken ponerse unas gafas para poder leer un informe que la otra persona le pasaba.

— Lo mismo que quería de Yuki-chan ese dí…

— ¡No la llames así! —gritó Chizuko, haciendo que todos se asustaran excepto ella. Ken levantó la mirada por encima de las gafas y la observó sin interés—. ¡Después de lo que hiciste no te atrevas a llamarla como si aún fuéramos una familia, Ken-san!

Ken sonrió.

— Sigues demasiado pendiente de tú hermana, ¿no es cierto?

— No dejaré que le pongas tus sucias manos encima, Ken, lo sabes perfectamente —Chizuko se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo los estribos y suspiró para intentar tranquilizarse—. No voy a permitirlo —sonrió finalmente haciendo que todos, excepto la mujer, se apartaran asustados.

— Lo que tú digas —Ken bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia los papeles—. Pero de momento ponte aquí —sin volver a mirarla, señaló el cristal. Chizuko rodó los ojos y se puso allí. A cada momento entendía menos. Se apoyó en el cristal con cuidado—. De espaldas —Chizuko arqueó una ceja y luego miró a Iki y los demás que parecían confusos—. De espaldas, Chizuko —ella apoyó sus manos al cristal poniéndose de espaldas a Ken y a los demás.

— ¿Oye, qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Iki. Chizuko hubiera jurado notar un pequeño temblor en su voz. Lo miró girando la cabeza, aún con las manos apoyadas.

— Life, estás pendiente de un hilo de morir rápido o muy lentamente, así que más te vale cerrar el pico —dijo Ken. Chizuko se giró para mirarla—. Primera pregunta, ¿cómo te desataste las esposas? —preguntó acercándose hacia ellos—. Perdona, pregunta tonta, seguro que Sakura os ha llevado algo para liberaros.

— No, cuando yo llegué ya estaba desatado —Sakura lo miró intrigada por la misma pregunta. Miró a Fly.

— A mí no me mires, también estaba desatado cuando llegué yo —se quejó el chico.

— Parece mentira que sigas creyendo que la gente que te sirve realmente es buena en algo —Chizuko suspiró mientras se quitaba el clip de detrás del pelo. Todos la miraron mientras Iki, asustado, negaba con la cabeza.

Ken se levantó enojada y se abalanzó encima de Chizuko con rabia. La acorraló contra el cristal, apretando sus muñecas con fuerza. Chizuko intentó no dejar que se viera en su cara que le estaba haciendo daño. Aunque ahora no pudiera sonreír por el dolor que le causaba el agarre, se quedó completamente seria observando fijamente los ojos de Ken.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? —preguntó la mujer—. ¿Es que acaso no te enseñé nada?

— No —Chizuko respondió en un hilo de voz sin cambiar su expresión.

— ¡Nunca se coge confianza a alguien que esté esposado a una pared! ¡Jamás!

— ¡Son amigos de mi novio y no voy a dejarles sufrir, cuando él está cada día arrepintiéndose de sus muertes! —gritó Chizuko.

— ¡¿Tú estás loca?! —gritó Iki.

— De remate —dijeron Fly y Sakura en un suspiro.

— ¿Tú novio? —Ken sonrió fríamente y se apartó de ella con lentitud.

— Akai Himitsu —respondió Chizuko sin cambiar su expresión.

Ken sonrió aún más.

— ¿Así que Secret tiene novia?

— No te atreverás a matarme, Ken —sonrió ella—. Porque para conseguir el tesoro de la familia Shiroma necesitas información mía. Así que no vas a poder amenazarlo para que vuelva con vosotros. Además, destruiste mi teléfono, ¿recuerdas? No hay manera de que puedas contactar con él. Es una pena —Chizuko sonrió con malicia. Sabía que eso enojaría aún más a la mujer.

Ken la cogió por el jersey y la tiró al suelo con fuerza. La mujer se abalanzó sobre ella y le cruzó los brazos entre su cuerpo y el suelo para que no pudiera moverse.

— Cogedla y no la soltéis —susurró ella. Los dos científicos con los que había hablado se acercaron a ella y tiraron con fuerza de sus brazos para que Chizuko no pudiera levantarse.

— ¿Ken que vas a hacer con ella? —preguntó Fly. Chizuko que había quedado de cara a ellos podía ver que el chico mantenía el ceño fruncido.

— Ken, ¿qué pretendes? —Iki parecía asustado. Chizuko, detrás de sí escuchó fuego chispeando y en seguida vio a los tres, que seguían esposados, palidecer—. ¿Ken, estás loca? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— Sí que puedo —Ken sonrió—. Así Secret seguro se arrepentirá de estar contigo.

Escuchó la voz de la mujer hablando justo a su lado y notó como le levantaba un poco el jersey a su espalda. Por la cara de esos tres lo que llegara ahora no era nada bueno. Chizuko apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Fuera lo que fuese no quería verlo y mucho menos gritar por ello. No le daría esa satisfacción a Ken. Notó un calor en donde no tenía el jersey que iba en aumento lentamente. Notó que la piel le quemaba, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

— ¡Ken ya basta! —gritó Iki.

El chico se removió intentando separarse de las esposas, al igual que hicieron Fly y Sakura. Chizuko, aunque no pudiera verlo sabía que todos estaban intentando llegar a ella. El calor cedió. Pero Chizuko seguía notando que le quemaba la piel. Había sido algo pequeño, pero aún así le había hecho sentir dolor a toda la espalda. Lo había hecho justo encima de un nervio para que lo notara completamente. Abrió los ojos notando sus ojos húmedos, pero aun así ella no quería mostrarle debilidad. Escuchó la risa de la mujer detrás. Chizuko cerró los ojos de nuevo y notó que los científicos la soltaban. Se quedó quieta con los brazos cruzados notando el frío suelo. Se frotó los ojos unos segundos y se levantó con torpeza. Notaba que estaba temblando.

— Y ahora vas a decirme lo que quiero saber —Ken habló en cuanto terminó de reírse con exageración. Chizuko miró hacia los tres chicos.

— No lo haré, Ken —Chizuko forzó su mejor sonrisa y la miró girando solo su cabeza—. No lo haré.

— Deberías de hacerme caso, no te conviene para nada llevarme la contraria, Chizuko.

— Solo lo haré con una condición —Chizuko volvió a mirar a los tres compañeros de Himitsu.

— No estás en disposición de tener condiciones, Chizuko —Ken sonrió y se acercó a una de las mesas alargadas donde había un montón de tubos y cubitas de cristal y cogió una carpeta negra de plástico con hojas escritas y un bolígrafo en la parte superior. Lo mantuvo al aire—. Ahora, el mapa.

— No lo haré —Chizuko sonrió.

— Si tú no lo haces lo hará tú hermana —sonrió Ken—. Solo debo llamarla a su casa y de seguro accederá a dármelo.

— No lo hará —Chizuko se encogió de hombros—. Y aunque lo hiciera, ella solo conoce una mitad del mapa, yo la otra. Sin las dos partes no vas a poder acceder al tesoro de los Shiroma —la chica se giró y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La miró de arriba abajo, y luego siguió hablando—. Te daré mi parte si accedes a mis condiciones.

— Eso no es cierto —respondió Ken—. Sé del cierto que las dos conocéis el mapa entero.

— No, mi madre solo conocía una parte y mi padre la otra —Chizuko suspiró—. Por seguridad, nunca se dice todo a una sola persona y nunca se deja en escrito. Se quema todo lo que se dibuja. Así que, te daré mi parte si accedes a mis condiciones —insistió ella.  
Ken frunció la nariz y Chizuko sonrió aún más mientras bajaba los brazos y daba una vuelta sobre sí misma. Empezó a tararear una canción. Sabía que eso la ponía aún más nerviosa.

— ¿Qué condición? —Ken suspiró. No confiaba en ella.

— Vas a dejarlos libres a ellos tres y no sufrirán daño alguno —respondió Chizuko señalando por encima de su hombro hacia Iki, Fly y Sakura.

— ¿Uh? —los tres de detrás gritaron sorprendidos.

— No me veo en condiciones de satisfacerte —respondió Ken después de reír.

— Te aseguro que sí, porque de mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra —sonrió Chizuko cruzándose de brazos de nuevo—. Tienes que decidir rápido. El tiempo se acaba, y mi hermana cambiará su parte de información por mí, así que no te daré la mía. Caerás en todas las trampas del lugar. Morirás en el intento.

— Escribe el dichoso mapa, Chizuko —Ken la miró con odio.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Torturarme? ¿Matarme? —Chizuko sonrió mientras se ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Vamos Ken, no creo que puedas contentarme con eso.

— Parece que les has cogido muchas confianzas a ellos —Ken se sacó una pistola de detrás de su chaqueta y apuntó a la cabeza de Iki—. ¿Por qué no les mato?

— Lo habrías hecho de todos modos —Chizuko suspiró—. Es más, me matarás a mí en cuanto te haya dicho lo del mapa. Solo te daré el mapa si los dejas libres, Ken.

Ken observó con atención a los tres. Chizuko sabía que estaba creyéndola.

— Solo podrán salir ellos dos —Ken señaló a Iki y a Fly.

— No podrán tocarlos hasta que yo reciba un aviso conforme están en un lugar seguro, Ken. Aunque Fly-san deba de cargar con Iki-san, no te daré el mapa hasta que ellos hayan llegado a mi casa, Ken —Chizuko sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Estás de broma verdad? —preguntó la mujer mirando a la chica.

— ¿Me lo parece a mí o esta cría tiene las narices que nosotros no tenemos? —preguntó Sakura.

— Sí —dijeron los otros dos completamente distraídos. Ken los fulminó con la mirada.

— No tengo nada, solo algo con lo que poder chantajear —se rió Chizuko encogiéndose de hombros—. Desde siempre estuvo interesada por la historia del 'Yukiko no Chizu', el mapa de la niña de la nieve. Así que, solo hace falta estar preparado para una respuesta.

— Chizu-chan, parece que no entiendes en la situación en la que te encuentras.

— Tú no entiendes la situación Ken-san —Chizuko suspiró.

— No aguantarás mis torturas —respondió la mujer.

— Quizás no, pero si me matas tampoco conseguirás lo que quieres —sonrió Chizuko—. Así que, te doy mi palabra conforme obtendrás ese mapa —Chizuko cogió la carpeta de la mano de Ken e hizo un circulo encima del papel—. Lo tendrás aquí mismo. Pero no lo tendrás si les tocas un pelo a esos dos antes de que lleguen a un lugar seguro.

Chizuko escribió algo debajo del círculo e hizo un pequeño mapa de la ciudad completamente distraída. Ken frunció el ceño y miró a los científicos.

— Desaten a este par —susurró señalando con la cabeza hacia ellos.

— Solo si salen vivos te daré el mapa, Ken-san —susurró Chizuko muy bajo mientras rompía la página muy lentamente para que no hiciera ruido.

— Oye, esto es algo importan… —susurró el científico detrás de ella.

— Ya no —sonrió Chizuko sacando la lengua—. Disculpa.

Dobló el pequeño trozo y se lo escondió en la mano.

— Eres alguien increíble, lo reconozco —sonrió Fly mientras ayudaba a Iki a levantarse.

— Un placer haberos conocido —Chizuko alargó la mano en dónde tenía el papel con disimulo y él se la estrechó—. Iki-san, Fly-san, iros antes de que Ken se arrepiente de esto.

— Hyou —susurró Fly. Chizuko lo miró curiosa—. Mi nombre es Hyou.

— Un placer —Chizuko se apartó de él y notó como él cogía el papel con disimulo entre sus dedos—. En cuanto lleguéis llamad a Ken. Solo si yo escucho que estáis bien y no os han hecho daño le daré lo que desea.

— No vas a sobrevivir —susurró Iki.

— Me tiene que tener como cambio para que mi hermana le pase la otra parte del mapa —se rió Chizuko—. Por supuesto lo haré.

— Estás muy segura de eso —susurró Fly.

— Iros.Y por favor si os encontráis con Himitsu no le digáis dónde estoy —susurró Chizuko—. No quiero que lo pase mal por mi culpa.

— Pero…

— Por favor —Chizuko juntó sus manos delante de su cara y los miró suplicando. Ellos se miraron unos momentos y afirmaron con la cabeza. Luego, ambos salieron del lugar con lentitud. Chizuko se sentó al lado de Sakura sin mirarla—. Lo siento, no pude.

— Tranquila, merezco un buen castigo —susurró Sakura—. Ellos ya pagaron suficiente nuestros errores.

.

Shinichi suspiró largamente y se cruzó de brazos mientras Ran se reía tímidamente.

— Ya podían al menos haberse ido a sus habitaciones a dormir —susurró Shinichi.

— Déjalos tranquilos, que duerman —Ran cogió a Shinichi y tiró de él—. Nosotros también deberíamos de ir a dormir.

Shinichi volvió a mirar el comedor antes de cerrar la luz. Himitsu estaba sentado con un pie al jardín y el otro encima de la tarima. Apoyado en la ventana abierta del comedor. Asami le había cubierto con una manta, haciendo que solo se le viera la cabeza y el pie que tenía en el jardín, y dándole un aire de viajero antiguo y misterioso. Asami, estaba tumbada a su lado, en la tarima de madera que hacía de pasillo en el jardín. Se había cubierto con la manta, pero se había destapado mientras dormía. La manta le cubría solo el torso. Yoh se acercó a ella unos segundos y la cubrió de nuevo con la manta, luego siguió a sus padres hacia las habitaciones de arriba para irse a dormir.

.

En cuanto llegaron a la ciudad, ya estaba completamente oscuro. Iki necesitaba descansar claramente y Fly necesitaba comer algo. El chico de pelo verdoso ayudó a su compañero a sentarse al suelo.

— ¿Cómo vas? —preguntó.

— Mejor que tú —se rióIki mirándolo—. Tengo que volver a acostumbrar mis piernas, nada más. ¿Qué te ha dado la chica? —preguntó viendo que Fly se miraba el papel doblado.

— Un mapa de la ciudad hacia su casa —se rióFly—. Y debajo pone un 'estoy bien, por favor proteged a estos chicos'.

— Es terriblemente buena persona esta chica —Iki lo miró.

— Es terriblemente idiota.

— Idéntica a Himitsu —se rieron los dos a la vez.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Fly.

— Debemos de salvarla como sea —susurró Iki—. Se lo debemos a Himitsu.

— ¿Entonces a la casa de la chica? —preguntó Fly.

— Vayamos hacia allá —sonrió su compañero.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí por hoy!

¡Y los dos últimos personajes importantes! *O*

*HYOU (豹) (se desconoce el apellido), 21 años. (Personaje que aparece en el anexo de XLAII: 'La pulsera del Hada'). Fecha de cumpleaños desconocida. Su nombre significa 'Leopardo'. Padres desconocidos. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos son: Fly. (Ala Wendy, aquí tienes a tu Mikuo (?)).

*IKI (生き) (apellido desconocido), 23 años. Nacimiento desconocido. Su nombre significa 'Vivir'. Padres desconocidos. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos son: Life.

¡Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Vuelven Jodie y Shuuichi: dónde está Chizuko'


	30. Vuelven Jodie y Shuuichi (parte II)

¡Hellow!

22 de Diciembre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Vuelven Jodie y Shuuichi: dónde está Chizuko_**

 _Al cabo de dos horas..._

El timbre sonó largamente. Shinichi se despertó sobresaltado y saltó de la cama corriendo. Ran se levantó a su lado y los dos se quedaron mirando. De nuevo el timbre de la casa sonaba.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Las dos de la mañana —se quejó Ran.

— ¿Quién está tan loco como para llamar al timbre a estas horas? —Shinichi salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió de golpe claramente enojado, pero su cara cambió en cuanto vio quiénes eran—. Jodie-sensei, Akai-san.

— ¿Está tu hija? —preguntó la mujer rubia.

— Sí, pasad —Shinichi miró hacia las escaleras en dónde Ran estaba bajando tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Venís por él, ¿no es cierto? —Shinichi sonrió tristemente mientras cerraba la puerta después de que ellos dos entraran.

— Sí —Shuuichi lo miró intrigado—. Jodie me ha contado por encima, pero…

— Pasad, vamos —Shinichi señaló hacia el comedor mientras Yoh bajaba detrás de su madre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el niño.

— Nada, vuelve a dormir, anda —Ran lo empujó hacia arriba.

En cuanto entraron al comedor, vieron a Asami que estaba despertando al chico de pelo azulado. Himitsu abrió los ojos y la miró confundido.

— Están aquí —susurró Asami con una voz que solo escuchó él. Himitsu se levantó de un salto y se quedó mirándolos, mientras Asami se acercaba a ellos y los saludaba con un abrazo—. ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?

— Muy movidito, no la he dejado ir a amenazar al piloto para que aumentaran la velocidad, porqué sino hubiéramos llegado antes —Shuuichi sonrió.

— Así me gusta, como siempre este hombre se mantiene frío como el hielo —se rió Asami dándole pequeños golpecitos en el hombro, mientras los ojos de Jodie se fijaban en Himitsu—. ¿Dónde dejé la carpeta? —Shinichi la vio encima de la mesa y la alargó hacia la chica. Asami la cogió y la abrió por las últimas páginas. Luego se lo dio a Jodie-sensei para que lo mirara. Asami se giró hacia Himitsu y sonrió. El chico los observaba con atención. Miedo, sorpresa, alegría… podía verlo en su mirada—. Por favor sonríe un poco, que parece que estés a punto de morir, chico —Asami se acercó a él y puso sus pulgares a los lados de la boca del chico forzándole a sonreír.

— ¿Qué haces? —Himitsu se apartó de ella y se quedó mirando como la chica se reía—. Eres una cría.

— Disculpa, no me confundas —Asami levantó su dedo índice moviéndolo con negación—. Yo no soy Chizuko.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que es infantil? —Himitsu frunció el ceño—. Yo no lo veo. Iki y Hyou eran mucho peor que ella—. Olvídalo —Himitsu bajó la mirada, al ver a Asami mostrando interés por ellos, y luego volvió a mirar a Jodie y a Shuuichi. Los dos lo estaban mirando a él. En esos momentos se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Quizás ignorarlos? ¿Intentar con un abrazo? ¿O simplemente presentarse?

— Entonces… —Shuuichi fue el primero en hablar—. ¿Esto es tuyo? —Himitsu afirmó con la cabeza levemente. Notaba que estaba enrojeciendo, pero no entendía el motivo. Quizás hubiera tenido que pedirle a Chizuko que estuviera con él—. ¿Tú eres Secret?

— Himitsu, te presento a Jodie-sensei y Shuuichi-san —Asami sonrió ampliamente—. El nombre que le pusieron como agente es Secret, pero realmente se llama Himitsu.

— No tiene mucho cambio, solo el idioma —Shuuichi miró a Asami que sacó la lengua divertida mientras se ponía las manos a la espalda.

Jodie se acercó lentamente hacia él mientras Shuuichi cogía la carpeta de sus manos.

— Pero no entiendo —Shuuichi miró hacia Asami. Jodie se paró delante de Himitsu y lo observó de arriba abajo. Parecía querer llorar, pero intentaba contener sus ansias. Himitsu bajó la mirada y ella finalmente lo abrazó—. Cómo ha pasado esto y lo que dijiste de que lo salvamos…

— Te-chan —Asami se encogió de hombros—.Silver Bullet Junior es su hermano.

— ¿Qué? —Jodie se apartó de él para poder mirar a la chica.

— Miyano Tetsuya es el otro gemelo —susurró Asami.

— ¿Está de broma verdad? —Shuuichi miró hacia Ran y Shinichi que negaron con la cabeza.

— Ayer llegaron los resultados de los análisis y podemos confirmarlo que los dos llevan vuestra sangre —Shinichi suspiró.

— Tetsuya tiene los mismos ojos que Himitsu, esto lo puedo confirmar —susurró Asami.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Himitsu la miró.

— Aparte de la misma mirada fría de Shuuichi-san —se rió la chica. Luego miró a Himitsu—. ¿Nunca te has preguntado lo raro que tienen tus ojos? ¿Uno azul? ¿El otro verde?

— Sí, pero…

— Tetsuya tiene el ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo de color verde —Asami suspiró—. Muy pocos lo sabemos, porque desde bien pequeño, él le pidió a su madre que le escondiera esa diferencia. Así que usa lentes de color, normalmente cambiaba un día azul y el otro verde. Pero,desde que empezó a salir con Yuki que solo los tiene verdes.

— ¿Puedes volver a repetir eso? —Himitsu frunció el ceño y la miró.

— Que eres idéntico a Tetsuya, pero tú al menos sabes cantar —se rió Asami.

— No me parezco en nada a él, te lo aseguro —Himitsu movió su mano por delante de la cara intentando quitarle la idea de su cabeza—. Para nada.

— Y aun así él lo acepta, que majo —Asami sonrió haciendo que el chico apartara la mirada sonrojado.

— Cierra el pico, esto es incómodo.

— Te aseguro que te pareces más a él de lo que crees —Asami sonrió—. Al fin y al cabo no te atreves a matar a nadie.

— Porque mi única arma es la hipnosis —Himitsu se encogió de hombros.

Asami se rió.

— Y dio verdadero miedo lo que hiciste con ese chico. Pero lo hiciste para protegerme, y Te-chan tuvo que hacer lo mismo en su momento. Te aseguro que os parecéis demasiado en mi opinión.

— Y tal y como ha dicho Asami, tienes la misma mirada fría y de miedo que Tetsuya-kun y Rye —se rió Shinichi.

Shuuichi lo miró fríamente haciendo que el hombre se callara.

— ¿En qué mundo mi mirada es fría? —preguntó él.

— En el nuestro, cariño —se rió Jodie mientras el teléfono de Asami empezaba a vibrar en su bolsillo.

— Ah, disculpad —Asami miró a la pantalla—. Es importante —la chica se fue hacia el pasillo mientras descolgaba.

— ¡CÁLLATE PAPÁ! ¡EN SERIO NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME SI SIGUES DICIÉNDOME ESTAS COSAS! —el grito de Yuki se escuchó por todo el comedor.

— ¿Ice? —Asami se puso el aparato al oído quedándose quieta—. ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

— ¿Asami? —la voz de Tetsuya se hizo sentir al aparato—. ¿Sabes dónde está Chizuko?

— ¿Chizuko? —Asami miró hacia Himitsu que se acercó con grandes zancadas para poder escuchar—. No la he visto desde esta tarde, con Himitsu. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Ha desaparecido y no contesta al teléfono —susurró Tetsuya.

— ¡MINORU DÉJATE DE PLANES MAQUIAVÉLICOS E INTENTA HACER ALGO DE PROVECHO PARA VARIAR! —el grito de Yuki hizo a la chica apartar el aparato.

— ¡Yuki tranquilízate de una vez, por favor! —Tetsuya parecía completamente fuera de lugar.

— Estoy rodeada de idiotas —susurró la chica mientras Asami pulsaba el altavoz.

— ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Ah, contigo quería hablar —Tetsuya dijo con la voz animada—. ¿Sabes dónde está Chizuko?

— Nos despedimos de ella a media tarde —respondió él—. Fui con Asami al programa, ¿aún no ha vuelto?

— No, y Yuki se está volviendo completamente paranoica —suspiró Tetsuya—. Da igual, graci…

— ¡¿Cómo que paranoica?! —Yuki habló con enfado.

— ¿Dónde estáis? —preguntaron los dos jóvenes a la vez.

— ¿Qué? —Asami estaba segura de que Tetsuya se estaría mirando el aparato—. ¡Escuchad a mí no me uséis de mensajero ya tengo suficiente! Preguntan dónde estamos.

— Asami-chan —la voz de Yuki sonó desesperada en el aparato—. ¿No la habéis visto?

— No —Asami miró a Himitsu. El chico estaba palideciendo.

— Tendría que haberla acompañado —Himitsu suspiró con tristeza.

— ¿Podemos hacer algo? —Asami preguntó.

— No, os preocupéis, ya la estamos buscando todos —Yuki suspiró finalmente—. Debe de haber perdido la noción del tiempo.

— No lo creo de Chizu —Himitsu suspiró largamente.

Shinichi se levantó de la silla y los dos lo miraron.

— ¿Shiroma Chizuko? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Sí, de ella estamos hablando —susurró Asami.

Shinichi miró hacia Jodie y Shuuichi que afirmaron con la cabeza.

— Nosotros también vamos a buscarla —Shinichi sonrió.

— Ah, Shinichi-san no hace falta que… —Yuki había bajado la voz repentinamente—. No se preocupen ya la encontraremos.

— ¿Por qué habla en susurros? —preguntó Himitsu mirando hacia Asami.

— Ah, mi padre odia al FBI y a los Kudo, así que no os acerquéis a él —respondió Yuki con el mismo tono de voz.

Escucharon al otro lado la voz de Tetsuya riéndose.

— Me parece patético que sigamos con los nombres de Kirei —dijo el chico.

— ¡¿Cómo narices sabes tú de esto?! —preguntó Yuki mirándolo.

— Están en su casa —susurró Asami—. Mejor vámonos —dijo Asami mientras colgaba el teléfono.

— Tú hermana me contó hace un tiempo —se rió él—. No te preocupes, podremos controlar la situación, cuantos más seamos mejor.

— Pero… —de repente se puso a gritar—. ¡Papá por el amor de Natsuko ya déjate de tanta tontería! ¡Guarda eso! ¡No hace falta que le dejéis salir de casa a él! ¡Minoru! ¡Nao! ¡Detened a ese hombre antes de que se haga daño!

— ¡Jaaku-san detente! —gritó Tetsuya—. ¡No conseguirás nada si no piensas un poco antes de actuar!—Tetsuya mantuvo agarrado a Jaaku por los hombros impidiéndole el paso. El hombre tenía una espada en su mano—. ¡Señor, por favor! —Tetsuya suspiró largamente intentando detenerlo, pero él seguía haciendo fuerza y pidiendo que le dejara salir.

— ¡Señor! ¡Aquí hay dos chicos que dicen saber dónde está Chizuko! —gritó un hombre entrando a la sala.

Tetsuya se apartó de golpe para mirar al hombre que estaba justo detrás de sí. Sin darse cuenta, Jaaku cayó al suelo.

— Ups… —Tetsuya apartó la mirada y se alejó unos pasos de él con disimulo.

— Tú… —Jaaku lo miró amenazante mientras el hombre intentaba ayudarlo a levantar.

— ¿Dónde están? —Yuki se acercó a ellos con un pequeño temblor en su voz—. Ah, perdón papá —sin darse cuenta había pisado al hombre.

— ¡¿Pero qué narices pasa hoy en esta casa?! —gritó el hombre levantándose y saliendo a fuera.

Todos lo siguieron. Sentados en medio del jardín había dos chicos atados con cuerdas espalda contra espalda y los Yakuza que se habían quedado para ayudar en la búsqueda tenían levantadas sus armas amenazándolos.

— ¡¿Quién quiere saber nada de esa chica en serio?! —se quejó Iki con miedo—. ¡Me extraña que nuestro amigo se haya unido con esta gente!

— No quiero saber nada de la Yakuza —Fly parecía estar llorando mientras mantenía la mirada baja.

— ¡¿Qué sabéis de mi hija?! —gritó Jaaku poniéndose delante de Iki y asustándolo.

— ¿Dónde está? —Yuki se arrodilló delante de Fly.

— Ah, Shiroma Chizuko, qué rápido saliste —Hyou la miró sorprendido y confuso.

— Me llamo Yuki idiota, y eso que yo soy más morena que ella y mis ojos también son distintos —la chica lo pegó en la cabeza y luego lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa zarandeándolo—. ¿Dónde está Chizu? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

— Está familia da miedo —se quejó Iki mirando hacia ella mientras notaba que la espada de Jaaku se ponía debajo de su garganta—. No entiendo como hemos podido salir de allí para terminar aquí.

Tetsuya se rió mientras se cruzaba de brazos a su lado. Los dos lo miraron al acto.

— ¡Himitsu! —gritaron los dos a la vez.

— No —Tetsuya rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —la voz del chico se oyó detrás de los demás Yakuza a la vez que Tetsuya.

Todos los Yakuza se apartaron para poderlo ver. Habían corrido mucho hacia allí, pero habían llegado.

— ¡Hay dos! —Iki miró a Himitsu y luego volvió a mirar a Tetsuya.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Fly se quedó mirando a Himitsu—. Vaya, al final ha conseguido sus objetivos el más idiota de todos.

— ¡Iki!¡Hyou!

— ¿Quién narices eres tú? —preguntó Jaaku levantándose y apuntando la espada hacia él mientras Asami, Shinichi, Jodie y Shuuichi se acercaban a ellos.

— ¡Papá como le hagas daño a este chico te las verás con tú hija! —gritó Yuki desde el suelo.

— ¿Contigo? —Jaaku la miró desconcertado.

— Con tú otra hija —Tetsuya suspiró mientras se ponía dos dedos en la frente. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza—. ¿Por qué tenía que venir yo hoy aquí? Menudo desastre de gente, en serio.

— ¡¿Queréis prestarnos atención de una maldita vez?! —gritó Iki—. ¡La vida de esa chica pende de un hilo, idiotas!

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntaron Yuki con la voz más alzada al mismo tiempo que Fly lo miraba y lo preguntaba más suave y desconcertado.

— ¿Crees que esa bruja la dejará tranquila si no hacemos la llamada? —Iki miró de reojo a Fly todo lo que su cuello pudo girar—. No. Así que sí que tiene serios problemas esa chica. Por cierto, gracias por salvarnos. Me olvidé de decirlo —Iki miró hacia un punto ciego delante de él.

— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Como una cabra —Hyou respondió por él—. Se ha pasado un año encerrado en su habitación y hablando solo, no le hagáis caso. Esa chica, ¿cómo se llamaba? —miró hacia Iki.

— Acabas de nombrarla, idiota —se quejó su amigo.

— Ah, cierto, Shiroma Chizuko —Hyou se removió inquieto entre las cuerdas intentando sacar sus manos de la atadura, pero viendo que estaba completamente inmovilizado, se tumbó hacia Tetsuya y terminó cayendo al suelo y tirando a Iki.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó Iki.

— Cierra el pico —Fly se removió incómodo. Estaba tumbado de lado con la cabeza hacia Tetsuya y los pies hacia Himitsu y no conseguía sacar las manos de las ataduras—. Maldita sea, desatadme de una vez —se quejó poniendo el papel entre sus dedos y sacándolo por un lado—. Nos dio esto para vosotros.

— ¿Fórmulas? —Yuki lo cogió y lo miró—. Mira, Te-chan, están haciendo pruebas con el veneno de Sherry —susurró la chica abriendo el papel.

— ¿Mi madre? No tiene gracia que tu hermana haya escrito esto —se quejó él.

— ¿Sherry? —Iki miró hacia el cantante—. ¿Estáis hablando de la científica chiflada que derrotó con el FBI a todos?

— ¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son? —preguntó Shuuichi haciendo que Tetsuya por primera vez los mirara.

— Mis compañeros —suspiró Himitsu—. Él es Hyou, de nombre en clave Fly. Y este es Iki, de nombre en clave Life.

— Voy a matar a Chizuko cuando la vea —pasó el papel a Himitsu que lo miró con rapidez antes de que Jaaku lo cogiera de las manos del chico.

— ¿Estoy bien? ¿Cuidad de ellos? —Jaaku miró a Iki y a Hyou.

— Es una gran chica, sí señor —dijo Fly moviendo su cabeza verde.

— ¿Y ellos quiénes son? —Iki intentó levantarse, pero Fly se mantenía tumbado al suelo.

— Tu cara me suena mucho —se quejó Fly mirando de arriba abajo a Tetsuya—. Creo que te vi con esa bruja —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¡Tú estabas en busca y captura grado uno! ¡Tú eres quién mató a nuestro jefe!

— ¿Quién?

Iki se impulsó y se giró pasando por encima de Fly para verlo, haciendo que el otro se quejara. Como estaban atados, el chico del pelo verde se había medio comido la tierra del jardín.

— ¿Qué narices pasa contigo?

Himitsu resopló con cansancio y los dos lo miraron.

— Chicos, ¿dónde está Chizuko? —preguntó.

— Estoooooo… —los dos intercambiaron miradas y se sentaron de nuevo para poder ver bien al chico—. Esa bruja aceptó el pacto de tú novia y nos soltó a cambio de información.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Yuki se arrodilló delante de Iki mientras lo cogía por el cuello de la camisa—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Que esa tipa está completamente loca —se quejó Iki—. Aceptó seguir al lado de es bruja porque dijo que su hermana la podría sacar de allí. Chantajeando a la mujer.

— Cierto, está completamente loca.

— Chicos —Himitsu se puso la mano en su bolsillo sacando el pequeño tubo y se agachó al lado de ellos. Habló con una voz llena de odio—. Contadlo ahora.

— Iiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyy… —los dos se apartaron removiéndose incómodos—. Bueno, te cuento —habló Life—. Estaba yo tan tranquilo en mi habitación, viendo a mis amigos silenciosos.

— Una fotografía no preguntes —interrumpió Hyou mientras Himitsu fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Qué narices importa eso? —preguntó el chico del pelo blanco.

— Importa, porque no tienes amigos, idiota —respondió el otro.

— No importa en absoluto —se quejó su compañero removiéndose incómodo.

— Sí importa —se quejó Fly.

Himitsu tosió a su lado mientras removía entre sus dedos el tubo. Ambos miraron a sus manos y en seguida miraron al chico con miedo.

— Bueno, pues eso, estaba tranquilamente en la habitación cuándo —Yuki lo soltó.

Iki empezó a contar la historia, siendo interrumpido algunas veces por Hyou y nunca diciendo nombres, excepto el de Sakura, Chizuko o Fly mismo. Se callaron en cuanto llegaron al laboratorio. Himitsu, conforme iba pasando la historia, bajó el tubo.

— Eso no explica por qué estáis aquí y dónde está ella —se quejó Himitsu.

— Bueno, ella nos dijo que no podíamos contarte más —susurró Fly.

— ¿Disculpad? —Himitsu levantó el tubo.

— Esto… bueno, pasaremos de largo las partes duras y tristes y llegaremos a lo importante —afirmó Fly.

— ¿Duras y tristes? —preguntó Himitsu sorprendido—. ¿Qué le hizo ella a Chizuko?

— No importa, olvidemos esta parte. La cuestión importante es que tenemos que sacarla de allí cuanto antes —respondió con rapidez Fly—. Esa chica está loca, Secret.

— Eso, eso, como una regadera —añadió Iki—. Nos intercambió por información que esa bruja quería.

— Eso, nuestra libertad por información —repitió Fly.

— ¿Qué le importabais vosotros exactamente? —preguntó Himitsu frunciendo el ceño.

Fly y Life se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron de nuevo al chico con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Lo estás preguntando en serio? —preguntaron los dos a la vez y con el mismo tono de voz.

— Sí, claro que…

— Son amigos de mi novio y no voy a dejarles sufrir cuando él está cada día arrepintiéndose de sus muertes —interrumpieron los dos a la vez.

— ¿Chizuko ha dicho eso? —Yuki miró a Tetsuya.

— Está fatal la pobre —el cantante se encogió de hombros.

Hyou y Life se echaron a reír al ver que Himitsu se sonrojaba hasta la punta de sus orejas.

— ¡Dejad de reíros! ¡No tiene gracia! —gritó Himitsu, luego tosió para volver a su compostura anterior—. ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada. Nos intercambió por información. Dijo que solo le daría esa información a la bruja si nosotros la llamábamos diciendo que estábamos bien —respondió Iki—. Y dijo que no la podrían matar porque si no su hermana no le daría la otra mitad de la información.

— ¿Qué información? —preguntó Yuki.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿En serio crees que puedo retener tanta información en mi cabeza cuando llevo un año alimentándome solo de agua y pan? —preguntó él.

Yuki lo cogió de nuevo por el cuello del jersey y lo zarandeó con fuerza.

— Estamos hablando de la seguridad de mi hermana. Así que más te vale responder correctamente a todo, ¿me has oído bien? —solo cuando la chica dejó de hablar dejó de moverlo pero siguió aguantando sus manos agarradas en la ropa de él. Lo miró fríamente.

— Oye, ¿te han dicho nunca que das más miedo que Secret? —preguntó el chico casi en un susurro.

— Responded a la pregunta. Ahora —amenazó ella—. ¿Qué información?

— ¿Y por cierto quién es esa bruja o mujer? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— La única que conoce perfectamente a la familia Shiroma —susurró Himitsu levantándose—. Ken Chishi.

— La única verdadera bruja de las sombras —canturrearon los dos antiguos compañeros del chico moviendo la cabeza como si estuvieran cantando una canción infantil delante de unos niños.

— La única traidora —respondió Jaaku alzando su espada hacia Hyou—. Y vosotros trabajáis para ella, ¿no es cierto?

— Papá, no estamos en condiciones de ponernos más enemigos —suspiró Yuki.

— Además Chizuko ha dicho que nos protejáis, no que nos matéis —murmuró Hyou con un hilo de voz que solo Iki y Himitsu oyeron.

— Jaaku-san, si me permite, ellos son los únicos que nos pueden llevar con su hija, así que… —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros viendo que el hombre bajaba su espada—. No los podemos considerar nuestros enemigos.

— No trabajamos para ella —se quejó Iki—. Nos ha mantenido encerrados alimentándonos con lo mínimo para poder chantajear a otros e utilizarnos como ejemplos para los traidores. ¿En serio cree usted que trabajaríamos para ella después de eso?

— Que se aguante esa bruja, ha perdido a un equipo tremendamente bueno.

— Oye, cállate, que Saku sigue allí también.

— Eso es otra cosa —Tetsuya miró a Himitsu—. ¿Saku Sakura no había ido con sus padres?

— Seguro sabía que ellos seguían vivos así que decidió ir sola —susurró Himitsu—. ¿Entonces…?

— No puedes ir allí, Secret, en cuanto te tenga a tiro, no dudes de que te disparará con los venenos —susurró Iki mirándolo.

— No voy a dejar a Chizuko en sus manos, te lo aseguro. La conocemos todos suficiente para saber que ahora mismo la estará torturando —Himitsu se giró dispuesto a irse, pero Yuki le cogió la mano haciéndolo girar—. ¿Qué?

— Oye, no sé qué es lo que pasa, pero es mejor que te quedes aquí. Haríamos daño a Chizu si te sucediera algo —Yuki lo miró tristemente—. Además, si Chizuko le ha dicho de la información, supongo que es por el mapa, así que…

— ¡Eso es! —gritaron los dos chicos aún atados a la vez, asustando a todos—. ¡Dijo el mapa! ¡Eso es lo que la bruja quiere!

— Y esa loca le ha dicho que solo tenía una parte y que su hermana tenía la otra —añadió Iki.

— Esto es absurdo —dijo Jaaku—. Tanto Chizuko como Yuki lo conocen entero, el mapa de la niña de la nieve.

— Pero por lo que parece, Ken se la ha creído —añadió Yuki—. Así que aún tenemos una oportunidad.

— Ahora mismo soy el único que os puede llevar allí —respondió Himitsu—. Y guiaros por el lugar. Además, no podrá tocarnos si vamos contigo, porque no le interesa que te eches atrás y no puedas darle la otra parte.

— Pero…

— Ken no estará esperando la llamada —dijo el chico del pelo azul y verde—. Creerá que no habrán encontrado el lugar, o que ellos traicionaron la confianza de Chizuko. La otra opción es que lleguen y que los maten los Yakuza, así que tampoco estará esperando un ataque sorpresa por parte de sus antiguos compañeros de este sitio.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Por la manera como ese papel estaba doblado, apuesto a que no se ha enterado de que se lo ha dado a ellos dos —miró hacia los chicos que afirmaron con la cabeza—. Así pues, ¿van a venir a ayudarme a rescatar a Chizuko, o van a quedarse de brazos cruzados? —Himitsu miró hacia Minoru y Nao que al acto estallaron en gritos de guerra. Tetsuya se echó a reír—. Vosotros dos quedaros aquí.

— Como si pudiéramos ir a algún sitio —se quejó Iki. Fly se levantó medio agachado, levantando así por completo a su compañero. Iki gritó asustado.

— ¿Decías?

— ¡¿Quieres bajarme idiota?! —gritó el chico asustado.

— Oye, que sigo teniendo voluntad, aunque me fallen las fuerzas —Fly sonrió hacia Himitsu que le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Chicos, quedaros aquí por favor —dijo él en un susurro mientras los demás hacían ruido y no dejaban que su voz se escuchara casi nada—. Luego vendré a buscaros.

— No te preocupes por nosotros, sabremos arre…

— Fly, te lo suplico —Himitsu lo miró preocupado.

— No nos debes nada, Secret —respondió Iki cruzándose de piernas al aire y observando el cielo con una sonrisa—. Nosotros aún te debemos un par.

— Pero, por favor, si realmente creéis eso, no me hagáis preocupar, quedaros aquí. Este será un lugar seguro para vosotros de momento —Himitsu hizo su mejor sonrisa—. Luego tengo que hablar con vosotros.

— Mis fuerzas llegaron al límite —dijo Fly mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y haciendo gritar a Iki.

— ¡Serás idiota! —gritó—. ¡Se avisa antes de llegar al límite! ¡Y luego te sientas con lentitud! ¡¿O es que pretendes matarme?!

Himitsu sonrió una última vez y salió de allí con prisas.

— Asami —Shinichi sonrió hacia ella—. Quédate aquí, por favor.

— Pero…

— Es mejor que te quedes —sonrió Jodie.

Todos salieron corriendo de allí, bajo la atenta mirada de Iki, Hyou y Asami.

.

En cuanto se estaban acercando, Himitsu sentía que sus pulmones se cerraban al aire que respiraba. Un olor familiar se le estaba metiendo por la nariz y empezaba a ahogarle con un ataque de ansiedad. Toda su vida esperando para ser libre y ahora él tenía que volver a su cárcel. Si no fuera porque quién necesitaba ayuda ahora era Chizuko, él echaría a correr hacia otro lado para intentar olvidar por completo ese lugar. Toda su familia, como siempre había oído decir tanto a Yuki como a Chizuko que eran, aunque no tuvieran lazos de sangre, le seguían muy de cerca. Él mantenía su mano en el bolsillo, rodando el tubo entre sus dedos en un pequeño tic nervioso. Yuki y Tetsuya iban a su lado con prisas. No se había fijado en el vestido de la chica hasta esos instantes, pero estaba claro que ella tenía desde un principio a algo peligroso en mente. Llevaba un jersey de cuello alto y sin mangas de color negro y unos pantalones largos también negros. Una cinta en su cabeza también negra y un poco gruesa. Alrededor de su cintura, llevaba un cinturón de cuero negro. A cada lado del cinturón, se ataba otra pequeña tira de cuero, que colgaba del medio y agarraba sus dos dagas dentro de una funda del mismo material.

— ¿Es eso? —preguntó Tetsuya en un susurro señalando un edificio a lo lejos, con ventanas solo a la parte de abajo y una puerta grande de cristal parecida a las que había en los institutos de Tokio.

— Sí, eso es —Himitsu frunció el ceño y se detuvo, haciendo que todos se pararan con él.

— ¿Qué?

— Una de dos, o nos están esperando o han abandonado el lugar —Himitsu cerró sus puños con rabia, no quería que fuera la segunda—. Si nos están esperando necesitaremos refuerzos bien armados y si han abandonado…

— Chizuko no estará aquí y jamás la encontraremos —susurró Yuki.

— O también puede que Ken no la creyera y ya esté muerta —Himitsu se alejó del camino metiéndose por el bosque.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Tetsuya guardando su teléfono, que hasta ese momento lo había estado usando, escribiendo algo.

— Si nos están esperando, habrá francotiradores a todos lados —respondió Himitsu—. Quedaros un segundo aquí, si no vuelvo en dos minutos os atacarán. A estas horas ya nos habrán visto.

— Voy contigo —susurró Yuki.

— ¿Eres ágil?

— Cómo mi hermana —sonrió la chica.

— Está bien —Himitsu entró en el bosque y la chica lo siguió mirando preocupada hacia atrás. Tetsuya tenía miedo y eso ella podía sentirlo. El cantante solo se sentía seguro con gente familiar, como su grupo, ella o Asami. De los que iban hoy con ellos solo podía sentirse seguro con Shuuichi, Jodie o Shinichi si no contaban a Himitsu, que había empezado a sentir familiaridad con él, o Yuki. La chica entró en el bosque y se miró al chico. Andaba de puntillas, casi sin hacer ruido. De alguna manera se le hacía familiar verlo así—. No te apartes de los árboles, haz el menor ruido posible y nunca dejes de mirar arriba —susurró Himitsu.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Yuki con un hilo de voz haciendo lo que le decía—. ¿Tú eres un ninja?

— ¿Qué? —Himitsu se paró mirándola y hablando más fuerte sin darse cuenta.

— Sht… —Yuki siguió andando indicándole que hablara más bajo.

— Perdón —susurró él—. ¿A qué viene esta pregunta?

— A la manera en que te mueves —respondió ella.

— Ah, lo aprendí de vuestra madre —sonrió él parándose delante de una pequeña montaña, arrodillándose al suelo con una rodilla y apartando la hierba de delante.

— ¿Cómo que de nuestra madre? —preguntó Yuki mirando lo que hacía.

— Tu madre estuvo aquí una vez —Himitsu se levantó y señaló un árbol—. Yo estaba allí arriba y ella claramente me había visto —Himitsu volvió a arrodillarse y terminó de apartar la hierba descubriendo una puerta de hierro—. Me avisó de que venía y me tiró al suelo. Yo ni siquiera la había visto hasta que me lanzó el cuchillo. La vi alejarse corriendo y en un silencio absoluto. Me pareció increíble así que me pasé el resto de mi vida intentando hacer como ella —Himitsu golpeó la puerta de hierro dos veces y la puerta se abrió. Él se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Yuki observaba por encima de su hombro. Era un lugar con pantallas y botones. Muy pequeño, pero vacío. Al lado de una pantalla que mostraba las caras de Yuki y Himitsu observando, había una taza de té que aún sacaba humo—. Se han ido. Vamos —Himitsu se levantó y echó a correr hacia dónde estaban los demás. Yuki se fijó en que el chico evitaba tocar cualquier cosa que hiciera ruido, dando pequeños saltos. Corría casi sin tocar el suelo, como si estuviera volando.

.

Tetsuya escuchó una branca romperse mientras los sirvientes de Jaaku empezaban a impacientarse. Acababan de ser los dos minutos. Se quedó mirando el lugar y alzó sus puños preparado para coger cualquier cosa que se le echara encima. Pero lo que salió del medio de la oscuridad, no era un objeto ni alguien armado, solo eran Himitsu y Yuki que llegaban corriendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver a la chica agitada.

— No están —Himitsu ni siquiera se paró. Siguió corriendo hacia la casa y los demás lo siguieron.

— Oye, te digo en serio que lo que haces da miedo —se quejó Yuki.

— Me acostumbré a hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso así que ahora no puedo evitarlo —respondió el chico del pelo azul y verde. Empujó la puerta y entró siendo invadido por el olor de siempre. Tierra húmeda, sangre, muerte. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro—. ¡Chizuko! —gritó parándose. Silencio—. Está bien, vamos a dividirnos —susurró Himitsu—. Hay unas escaleras al fondo de este pasillo. Son 4 pisos. Tetsuya, Yuki, Shinichi-san, esto… —se miró a Shuuichi y a Jodie un poco confundido.

El hombre sonrió fugazmente.

— Akai Shuuichi, puedes llamarme como quieras.

— Saintemillion Jodie —dijo ella un poco apenada.

— ¿No tenéis el mismo apellido? —preguntó Yuki mirándolos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ellos.

— Bueno, dependiendo de en qué situaciones —se rió el hombre.

— Esto… —Himitsu miró al suelo intentando encontrar las palabras, pero finalmente decidió por lo que le decía su cabeza—. Akai-san —miró hacia Shuuichi que sonrió cálidamente—, y Saintemillion-san —miró a la mujer que parecía triste—. Venid conmigo al primer piso, los demás es mejor que no os separéis en grupos reducidos.

— Bien…—susurró Tetsuya sonriendo y alzando su mano—. Eso ya es otra cosa, ¡vámonos! —cogió la mano de Yuki y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras con paso rápido.

Shinichi se rió mientras los seguía junto a los otros dos.

— No toquen nada, podrían tener problemas. Solo busquen a Chizuko y en cuanto la encuentren no la fuercen a nada, espero que esos idiotas no le hayan hecho nada y que siga aquí —suspiró Himitsu mientras se alejaba.

— ¿En qué momento empezaste a sentir miedo por esa gente? —preguntó Shinichi acercándose a él en susurros y apoyándose a su hombro.

— No sé de qué me hablas —se quejó Tetsuya subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

— Te-chan —Yuki sonrió tristemente mientras dejaba que la mano del chico apretara la suya. Himitsu miraba por todos lados.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Shuuichi viéndolo.

Himitsu lo miró sorprendido y luego bajó la mirada al suelo.

— No, es solo que… —Himitsu se paró detrás de Tetsuya, que se habían parado esperando a que terminaran se subir—. Cambia mucho la cosa, acostumbrado a estar a este lugar con un montón de gente.

— Por alguna razón pareces triste —observó Shuuichi.

— No pensaba que algún día tendría que volver aquí —susurró él pasando delante de todos y abriendo la primera puerta que tenían a la izquierda. La habitación era igual a las demás. Solo una cama y un armario, sin ventanas y muy pequeña. Volvió al pasillo y miró por las ventanas que daban al jardín de detrás. Tampoco había nadie ni un indicio de que todo aquello fuera una trampa—. Ahora mismo tengo recuerdos que no puedo olvidar y me gustaría.

Tetsuya abrió la siguiente puerta y observó el interior. Nada. Fueron abriendo todas las puertas del pasillo una a una. No había nada a parte de camas, algunos cadáveres y suciedad por todo el lugar. En la habitación de Iki aún estaba el agujero y en otras habitaciones habían encontrado otro tipo de agujeros para guardar cosas importantes. Finalmente llegaron a las últimas habitaciones. Himitsu se fue directo hacia la puerta que había al fondo, mientras Shinichi, Jodie y Shuuichi abrían la última puerta antes del laboratorio. Yuki y Tetsuya siguieron a Himitsu a dentro del laboratorio. El olor a limpio les invadió en seguida. El lugar estaba igual de oscuro y silencioso que el resto del edificio. Habían dejado una silla al medio de la sala, al lado de una mesa cuadrada. Dieron un vistazo rápido. Nada de lo que allí había podía indicarles a dónde habían ido.

— Chizuko —susurró Yuki apenada.

Un soplido. Himitsu se giró hacia Yuki con el ceño fruncido. Ella negó con la cabeza y miró hacia Tetsuya. Pero el chico estaba al lado de la puerta, apoyado en el umbral y de brazos cruzados. Aquello había sonado al otro lado de la sala.

— ¿Chizuko? —preguntó Yuki con la voz más elevada. Tetsuya bajó los brazos al acto y se acercó a ellos mientras sonaba un quejido.

— ¿Chizuko estás ahí? —Himitsu miró por debajo de la mesa, no había nada. Se acercó lentamente para dar la vuelta y se fijó en un rincón, entre la pared de cristal y otra mesa que estaba junto a la pared del edificio. La chica estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados y sus oídos cubiertos con las manos. Estaba completamente encogida y temblaba—. Chizuko.

Se acercó a ella corriendo y ella lo miró con miedo. Chizuko en cuanto vio que se acercaba, intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero la pared se lo impedía. Himitsu se quedó quieto en cuánto lo vio.

— ¡Chizuko! —gritó Yuki acercándose a ella, pero Himitsu la detuvo.

— ¿La habéis encontrado? —preguntó Jodie entrando apresurada y seguida por su marido y Shinichi.

Yuki observó a su hermana. Los miraba con mucho miedo.

— Chizuko —intentó acercarse, pero Himitsu la detuvo de nuevo. No le soltaba del brazo—. ¡Suéltame!

Jodie iba a acercarse, pero la voz del chico la hizo parar.

— ¡No! ¡Quieta! —Himitsu la tiró hacia atrás mientras la observaba—. ¡La matarás de miedo si la tocas! ¡No os acerquéis a ella! —soltó a Yuki empujándola hacia atrás. Tetsuya lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y sabía que estaba hablando en serio. Cogió a Yuki por la mano mientras el chico daba una vuelta por la sala buscando algo. Se acercó a la silla y observó por debajo de la mesa—. Aquí está —cogió una jeringa que había al suelo tirada y la dejó encima de la mesa. Luego se acercó a los armarios que había a la derecha, al lado de dónde habían estado Iki, Hyou y Sakura atados, y abrió uno. Sacó un pote con líquido transparente y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa. Vertió el líquido encima de la jeringa vacía. La punta de la aguja se puso de un color naranja fluorescente. Cogió el objeto y se acercó a ella dejando un espacio grande entre ellos dos—. ¿Te han dado esto? ¿Te han drogado?

— ¿Mitsu… kun…? —la chica habló con un hilo de voz que tembló.

Himitsu se levantó con la mirada completamente desencajada. Estaba claro que había sido así. Se apartó de ella con lentitud y de espaldas, rozando a la pared de cristal.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shinichi.

— ¿Himitsu? —Yuki lo siguió con la mirada.

— ¿Eres Himitsu, verdad? —la voz de Chizuko dejó la sala completamente helada. Todos la miraron.

— ¿Qué dices, Chizuko? —Yuki se acercó un poco a ella, pero ella intentó retroceder así que la chica se quedó quieta—. Claro que es…

Un golpe en seco y un montón de cosas rompiéndose. Todos se giraron hacia Himitsu. El chico había tirado todos los tubos y contenedores de cristal que había encima de los armarios.

— Oye, ¿qué…?

— Dejadla —Himitsu se apoyó en el lugar intentando evitar que vieran que sus manos estaban temblando—. Es mejor que le provoquéis un infarto —se giró y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia Yuki—. Adelante, tó mejor que muera a que la droga haga efecto toda su vida.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Tetsuya mientras escuchaban a los Yakuzas corriendo por el pasillo hacia ellos—. ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?

— ¿Yuki? ¿Eres tú también, verdad? —Chizuko se arrodilló al suelo intentando secar sus lágrimas de los ojos.

Todos la miraron mientras Jaaku, Minoru, Nao y el resto entraban en la sala.

— Claro que soy yo —se quejó Yuki—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

— Le han dado mis alucinógenos —susurró Himitsu dejándose caer al suelo—. Ahora mismo ella puede oírnos, pero sus ojos solo le muestran sus peores pesadillas. Tiene la mente completamente controlada por la droga.

— Un momento, pero Chizuko nos dijo que tu droga era algo peligroso —Tetsuya frunció el ceño y lo miró mientras Jaaku se acercaba a Chizuko.

— No te acerques, por favor —la chica intentó apartarse de él, pero seguía con la pared detrás—. Por favor, apartad eso de mí.

— Papá, aparta —Yuki lo cogió por los hombros y tiró de él.

— Pero debe de haber algo que pueda solucionar esto.

Himitsu tembló con un escalofrío.

— No, no hay nada —respondió con mucha rapidez.

— Sabes de algún modo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tetsuya. Himitsu cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza con rapidez—. Himitsu —Tetsuya se arrodilló delante de él—. ¿Qué…?

— ¡No lo haré! —gritó él—. ¡No puedo dejar que le ocurra lo mismo que a Hoshi! ¡Chizuko no puede pasar lo mismo que pasó Hoshi! ¡Te lo pido no me hagas hacerlo! —Tetsuya lo miró sorprendido. El chico ya no pudo aguantar más sus temblores. Se abrazó a sí mismo intentando calmarse, pero no lo conseguía.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo ;)


	31. Armas peligrosas

¡Y aquí el otro!

22 de Diciembre

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Armas peligrosas_**

— ¿Yuki? ¿Eres tú también, verdad? —Chizuko se arrodilló al suelo intentando secar sus lágrimas de los ojos.

Todos la miraron mientras Jaaku, Minoru, Nao y el resto entraban en la sala.

— Claro que soy yo —se quejó Yuki—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

— Le han dado mis alucinógenos —susurró Himitsu dejándose caer al suelo—. Ahora mismo ella puede oírnos, pero sus ojos solo le muestran sus peores pesadillas. Tiene la mente completamente controlada por la droga.

— Un momento, pero Chizuko nos dijo que tu droga era algo peligroso —Tetsuya frunció el ceño y lo miró mientras Jaaku se acercaba a Chizuko.

— No te acerques, por favor —la chica intentó apartarse de él, pero seguía con la pared detrás—. Por favor, apartad eso de mí.

— Papá, aparta —Yuki lo cogió por los hombros y tiró de él.

— Pero debe de haber algo que pueda solucionar esto.

Himitsu tembló con un escalofrío.

— No, no hay nada —respondió con mucha rapidez.

— Sabes de algún modo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tetsuya. Himitsu cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza con rapidez—. Himitsu —Tetsuya se arrodilló delante de él—. ¿Qué…?

— ¡No lo haré! —gritó él—. ¡No puedo dejar que le ocurra lo mismo que a Hoshi! ¡Chizuko no puede pasar lo mismo que pasó Hoshi! ¡Te lo pido no me hagas hacerlo! —Tetsuya lo miró sorprendido. El chico ya no pudo aguantar más sus temblores. Se abrazó a sí mismo intentando calmarse, pero no lo conseguía.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Yuki—. ¿Sabes cómo ayudarla, no es cierto? ¿Entonces por qué…?

— Porque puedo hacer que la droga dure toda su vida —susurró Himitsu—. No puedo. Si cometo un error, ella vivirá por siempre en sus pesadillas. Ni en sueños ni en la realidad estará tranquila. Terminará muriendo de cansancio después de sufrir por largos días. Es mejor que…

— ¡No! —gritóYuki—. ¡No puedes decir eso sin intentarlo!

— Yuki no pasa nada —susurró Chizuko—. Dé mi culpa, le dije que no quería que usara de nuevo el tubo.

— ¿El tubo? —Shinichi miró a Shuuichi completamente confundido. El hombre le devolvió la misma mirada.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —Jodie miró hacia Yuki que negó con la cabeza.

— Mi arma siempre ha sido la hipnosis. Controlo la mente de una persona y luego le doy la droga —susurró Himitsu—. Durante media hora que duran los efectos de la droga, la persona solo me ve a mí y a sus pesadillas, convirtiéndome en el dueño de su mente y por lo tanto en la persona en la que más temerá. La droga solo tiene efecto de media hora si su cerebro está controlado por la imagen de algo en la hipnosis, sino durará durante toda la vida.

— Pero debería de terminarse la droga y dejar de hacer efecto, ¿no? —preguntó Shuuichi.

— Fue hecha expresamente para que la droga se metiera en la cabeza de la persona y en menos de media hora modificara por completo el cerebro de la persona —Himitsu no levantaba la vista del suelo. No podía mirarlos mientras explicaba todo aquello—. Si Chizuko lleva ya más de media hora con la droga en su cuerpo será imposible que yo.

— ¡CIERRA EL PICO MOCOSO! —gritó Jaaku cogiéndolo por el jersey con rabia mientras lo empujaba encima de los armarios, haciendo que Himitsu estuviera casi tumbado en ellos—. ¡ESTÁS HABLANDO DE MI HIJA! ¡ASÍ QUE AHORA MISMO VAS A INTENTAR HACER LO QUE SEA NECESARIO PARA QUE VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD!

— ¡Papá detente! —gritó Yuki intentando apartar al hombre.

— ¡¿Se cree usted que lo estoy diciendo por gusto?! —gritó Himitsu apartando el hombre con fuerza y encarándolo—. ¡No va a funcionar porque solo funciona cuando odio a la persona a la que le tengo que hacer! ¡Lo intenté una vez con una chica inocente que me dio pena y ahora está en coma en el hospital y aún así sigue teniendo sus pesadillas en la mente! —Himitsu se calló unos segundos y desvió la mirada al suelo—. No quiero que Chizuko esté así. Eso es algo que no le deseo a nadie y menos a alguien a quién quiero —se giró dispuesto a irse—. ¿Por qué narices sonríes? —susurró sin mirar a la chica.

— Gracias —respondió Chizuko encogiéndose de hombros mientras intentaba calmar sus temblores.

Himitsu hizo unos pasos, pero entonces se paró y cerró sus puños con fuerza.

— No quiero que seas mi esclava —susurró Himitsu.

— No importa —respondió ella.

— No podrás negarte a mis órdenes, Chizuko, a ninguna de ellas —susurró Himitsu—. Te haré realmente mucho daño.

— Lo dudo —susurró ella. Himitsu la miró—. Himitsu-kun jamás me haría daño.

— Oye, inténtalo —sonrió Jodie dando un pequeño empujón al chico—. Si realmente eres de nuestra sangre, lo conseguirás seguro.

Himitsu la miró.

— Jodie-sensei —Chizuko miró hacia ella sin apartar esa mirada asustada—. Qué bonito te quedó eso.

— Gracias, supongo —Jodie miró a Yuki que sonrió.

— Ni siquiera entre pesadillas puede dejar de ser Chizuko —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— Vamos, inténtalo —Shuuichi cogió a Jodie por la espalda con un solo brazo y sonrió.

Tetsuya salió del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta excepto Yuki.

— Chizuko, yo…

— Inténtalo, sino aún estás a tiempo de matarme —susurró ella—. Pero, ¿podéis dejarnos a solas, por favor? Ya tengo suficiente con temer a uno no quiero temer a los demás.

— Himitsu —Yuki lo abrazó unos segundos—. Por favor, ayúdala.

— No puedo dejar de temblar. No podré hacerlo así —Himitsu se puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el tubo. Se quedó mirándolo.

— Podrás hacerlo. Chizuko es fuerte —sonrió Yuki—. Seguramente el hecho de que tenga imaginación podrá salvarla —todos empezaron a salir y Jaaku se cruzó de brazos aún mirando al chico. Yuki empujó al hombre hacia afuera—. Chizuko ha dicho a solas. Y ni se te pase por la cabeza poner más presión al chico amenazándolo. Vamos.

Salieron de allí y la chica cerró la puerta. Himitsu se quedó mirando la puerta.

— No le hagas caso a mi padre —susurró la chica—. Quiere verme feliz así que no te hará daño.

— Chizuko, yo…

— Estoy muy sola, Himitsu —susurró Chizuko—. Me miro a mi misma y estoy cubierta de sangre vuestra. Yo no quiero esto.

— ¿Estos son tus miedos? —preguntó Himitsu acercándose a ella. Chizuko inconscientemente intentó retroceder. Él se sentó a un metro de distancia de ella y se quedó quieto.

— No quiero quedarme sola con unos monstruos —Chizuko bajó la mirada—. Por favor, inténtalo.

— No puedo tranquilizarme, Chizuko —susurró él—. Tengo miedo.

La chica estiró la mano lentamente con miedo. Él la miró y acercó la suya. Cuando estaba por tocarla, ella retrocedió un poco. Himitsu dejó la mano al aire.

— Está bien —Himitsu alzó el tubo—. Pase lo que pase no apartes la mirada de aquí, Chizu. Si lo haces no podré entrar en tu cabeza con facilidad, así que no me veré capaz de hacerlo.

— De acuerdo —ella acercó lentamente su mano hacia la del chico y finalmente le tocó los dedos. La apartó de nuevo—. Está caliente.

— Estás helada —susurró Himitsu. Ella volvió a acercar su mano y finalmente se la cogió—. Todo saldrá bien —dijo en voz elevada más para sí mismo que para ella.

— Estoy lista —Chizuko sonrió mientras otra lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

— Las lágrimas pueden hacer interferencias —dijo él.

Ella se las secó con su mano libre y él alzó el tubo a la altura de sus ojos. Apretó la mano de la chica con fuerza. Necesitaba confianza consigo mismo para poderlo hacer. Finalmente pulsó el tubo y la luz roja iluminó levemente los ojos de Chizuko.

— De acuerdo, dime —no podía hacer como los demás. No tenía ninguna orden para darle y tampoco se le ocurría ninguna, así que de momento solo hablarían para tranquilizarse. Aunque eso podría hacerle daño a sus dedos—. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Debo responderte?

— Podrías hacerlo —se rió él con nerviosismo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Ahora mismo como si estuviera en el infierno griego —Chizuko habló con rapidez—. En una oscuridad absoluta y rodeada de monstruos que hablan con las voces de mis amigos y mi familia.

— ¿Te estás inventando tu propia historia en tu cabeza, verdad?

— ¿Tanto se nota? —preguntó ella.

— Olvídalo —Himitsu suspiró. Esto no tranquilizaba a ninguno de los dos—. ¿Qué querrías hacer?

— ¿Cómo?

— Me refiero a si quieres hacer algo cuando salgamos de aquí. Algo especial —Himitsu sonrió con tristeza.

— No tengo nada pensado —respondió ella—. Podríamos ir a la montaña o a la playa —susurró Chizuko.

— ¿Has ido alguna vez a la playa? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Alguna —Chizuko lo miró sorprendida—. ¿Tú no?

— No —una orden—. Descríbeme la playa —Himitsu sonrió, aunque su voz sonaba dudosa. Chizuko vaciló con el ceño fruncido. Él se aclaró la voz y volvió a repetirlo con una voz muy suave y distante a como siempre hablaba—. Debes describirme la playa.

— Ahora creo que es el Himitsu que no me gusta nada —Chizuko puso una mirada triste y haciendo que a Himitsu le diera un vuelco el corazón—. Tienes que tener mucha imaginación para eso —se rió la chica—. Tenemos una casa en una playa al norte de Japón. Es un lugar grande y muy limpio. Solo estamos nosotros, así que es como una playa privada. La tierra es suave y delgadita y cuando te quitas los zapatos te hace sentir genial. Es de un color amarillo muy claro, casi crudo.

— Descríbeme el agua del mar. Yo solo lo he visto en fotografías y quiero saber si es real —sonrió el chico. Segunda orden. A este paso llegaría más fácil a las cinco mínimas que necesitaba para controlar la mente de alguien. Además su voz ya no temblaba y empezaba a calmarse y a sentirse más seguro con lo que estaba haciendo. La chica lo hizo y él sonrió—. De acuerdo, entonces —el chico sonrió—. ¿Quieres ir allí conmigo?

— Sí —Chizuko dudó antes de responder.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Himitsu la miró preocupado.

— Que aunque tengas la voz de Mitsu-kun yo no te veo como él —susurró Chizuko bajando la mirada.

— Ah, entonces —Himitsu apretó un poco la mano de la chica—. Te ordeno que algún día lleves a Himitsu a ese lugar.

— ¡Sí! —Chizuko sonrió mientras lo decía pero en seguida cambió su expresión a una de confusión.

— ¿Qué?

— He visto a Himitsu durante unos segundos —susurró Chizuko mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— Entonces, seguramente podremos ayudarte, Chizuko —sonrió el chico. Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras volvía a centrarse en la luz y volvía a palidecer. Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar—. No, no llores, vas a estropearlo.

— Lo siento —Chizuko se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y fijó sus ojos en el aparato.

— No puedes llorar con esto en marcha —la voz de Himitsu estaba nerviosa de nuevo. ¿Aquello habría quedado como una cuarta orden? Seguramente no. Su voz temblaba demasiado.

— Sigue, por favor —dijo ella con voz muy débil.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sigue.

— ¡Oye, que el que da las órdenes soy yo! —se quejó el chico.

— Perdona.

— No vuelvas a disculparte —dijo él intentando volver a su voz suave y débil—. Está bien. Entonces, ¿algo más que quieras hacer?

— Irme a casa —susurró Chizuko.

— Ah, esto no te lo puedo ordenar, porque entonces no saldrías de tu casa —se rió el chico—. Ni tampoco puedo ordenarte de que quieras a alguien.

— Eso no me importa, yo quiero mucho a Mitsu-kun —ella sonrió cálidamente.

— Me pregunto —Himitsu suspiró largamente—. Me pregunto el motivo por el que Ken-san querría esto —la barriga de Chizuko hizo ruido.

— Otra cosa que quiero —dijo Chizuko enrojeciendo—. Tengo hambre —Himitsu se echó a reír a carcajadas—. ¡No tiene gracia! —se quejó ella.

— Sí la tiene —siguió riendo él—. Incluso en pesadillas tienes hambre, eso es algo que no me hubiera imaginado.

— Al menos aquí no huele tan mal como en el resto del edificio —suspiró ella.

— Cierto —Himitsu sonrió y volvió a la voz suave—. De acuerdo, cuando salgas de aquí te llevaré… digo, Himitsu te llevará a casa y esperarás, solo por una vez, a que alguien te lleve la comida.

— ¡Qué bien y me la prepararán! —Chizuko levantó su mano libre al aire riendo.

— Estas son las peores tonterías que he ordenado nunca a nadie —Himitsu sonrió—. Y a partir de ahora no podrás negarte a mí si hago esta voz suave… ah… —Himitsu abrió los ojos asustado. Había entendido lo que quería Ken al drogar a la chica.

— No me importa —Chizuko se aguantó las ganas de llorar, pero su voz se quebró completamente. Himitsu la miró preocupado—. Hay como interferencias y ahora puedo verte más tiempo. Pero no puedo llorar mientras esto esté encendido.

— No, no debes mientras esto esté encendido —Himitsu sonrió.

— Dime, ¿por qué estás asustado? —Chizuko miró a los ojos del chico.

— No apartes la mirada del aparato —susurró Himitsu—. Por favor —ella volvió la vista hacia el aparato de nuevo—. Entendí el motivo de Ken para hacerte eso, estaba esperando a que yo te ayudara y sabía que yo vendría a buscarte. Así que pretende chantajearme para que yo te ordene que le des el mapa de los Shiroma, ese que lleva toda su vida buscando.

— Pero yo no puedo hacer eso —Chizuko se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía.

— Ah, de acuerdo, una última cosa —Himitsu sonrió amablemente. Su voz estaba suave y ella concentrada en el tubo—. Tienes…

— Pero quería llevarte un día a ese lugar, es algo muy bonito —susurró Chizuko sabiendo lo que él iba a decir.

— De acuerdo, entonces lo haré de otra manera —Himitsu sonrió amablemente—. No debes decir a Himitsu jamás la ubicación de este mapa ni describírselo, por mucho que él te diga lo contrario. Solo puedes llevarlo al lugar y siempre y cuando no haya gente alrededor que quiera aprovecharse del… —pensó unos segundos—, del mapa de la niña de nieve.

— Yukiko no Chizu —sonrió la chica abrazándose a él.

— No hagas eso, tienes que seguir.

— Estoy bien —respondió Chizuko—. Himitsu está conmigo.

— Pero…

— Está volviendo todo a la normalidad —susurró ella abrazada a él.

Himitsu dejó de apretar el tubo y cerró su mano alrededor de él. Luego la abrazó.

— Llegamos justo a tiempo a la media hora —suspiró.

— Gracias —ella se apartó lentamente de él mientras Himitsu la seguía rodeando con los brazos. La chica lo besó en la mejilla y se abrazó a él de nuevo—. Estoy cansada.

— Está bien, volvamos a tu casa —susurró él—. Te va a doler la cabeza durante un rato más, pero podrás aguantarlo —ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras él la levantaba del suelo. Chizuko escondió su cara entre sus ropas—. Está bien si lloras —susurró Himitsu.

— Me prohibiste hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? —respondió ella rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello.

— Maldita sea —Himitsu rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a la puerta con la chica en sus brazos—. Sabía yo que te estaba dando órdenes equivocadas —ella se rió débilmente mientras empezaba a llorar—. No tiene gracia. No tiene nada de gracia —la voz del chico ya había vuelto por completo a la normalidad.

— Mitsu-kun —Chizuko susurró en un hilo de voz cuando él iba a abrir la puerta.

— Dime —por alguna razón se detuvo con la mano en el pomo.

— Eso que dijiste que te convertirías en el dueño de mis pesadillas y mis miedos —Chizuko lo miró unos segundos y luego volvió a esconder la cara en su pecho—, no es cierto —Himitsu apartó la mano del pomo y la miró—. Eres el salvador de todas ellas —Chizuko sonrió notando su cara ardiendo.

— ¡No-no-no-no digas ton-tonterías! —se quejó él tartamudeando y claramente nervioso—. ¡¿En qué mundo es así?!

— En el mío —Chizuko lo miró con cansancio mientras sonreía. Él enrojeció al instante—. Estoy muy cansada.

— Descansa —sonrió Himitsu—. Cuando lleguemos te despierto, ¿vale? —el chico la besó en la frente y ella cerró los ojos sonriendo.

— Gracias, por todo —Chizuko susurró en un hilo de voz.

Himitsu se quedó quieto delante de la puerta. Él también se sentía cansado. Apretó con sus brazos a la chica para atraerla más hacia él. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, haciéndose daño. Hasta allí había llegado. Se estaba hundiendo. Sentía que sus ánimos habían llegado al límite. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso a la persona a la que más quería? ¿Cómo había podido hacerle daño de esa manera? Desde que era bien pequeño, siempre había estado solo. Cualquier persona que se acercara a él siempre terminaba muriendo o en la desesperación. Cuando Iki y Hyou se habían hecho sus amigos, él pensó que quizás había cambiado su suerte. Pero luego habían muerto. Ahora resultaba que no habían muerto, pero su suerte seguía siendo la misma. A cualquiera que le cogiera un poco de cariño siempre terminaban sufriendo si se mantenían a su alrededor. Por eso había intentado evitar a la chica. Abrió la puerta y se quedó quieto, siendo observado por todos. Tetsuya se acercó y cogió a la chica de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —susurró Yuki.

— Llegamos a tiempo. En cuanto despierte no recordará nada de lo que le he ordenado, así que olvidad lo de preguntarle, porque seguramente solo le provocaréis dolor de cabeza. Puede que tenga pesadillas, pero es mejor que no la despertéis si eso pasa, dejadla que se despierte por sí misma. Y hasta dentro de un par de semanas puede que tenga recaídas. Creo que no me olvido nada —Himitsu se apoyó a la pared.

— ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó el padre Shiroma acercándose. Himitsu afirmó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, sé que me he portado mal y ni siquiera nos conocemos, pero…

— No se disculpe, por favor —Himitsu suspiró largamente y bajó la mirada—. Hemos terminado así por mi descuido.

— Himitsu-kun —susurró Yuki acercándose a él—. Ken va detrás de nosotras desde que mató a nuestra madre, así que mejor olvida lo de que sea por tu culpa.

— Pero no le hubieran hecho nada si ella no hubiera dicho que estábamos juntos —susurró Himitsu mirándola.

— Si Chizuko lo ha dicho es porque se siente orgullosa de la decisión que tomó al respecto —sonrió Yuki—. Eso significa que aunque le hubiera costado la vida, jamás lo hubiera negado. Porque piensa que podría hacerte daño si lo negara por intereses, así que nunca jamás dirá lo contrario.

— Y esa estupidez nos ha llevado aquí —susurró él.

— Aún así ella jamás lo negará —sonrió Yuki—. Es así.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Irnos de aquí y rezar para no toparnos con ninguno de los secuaces de Dark Empire —suspiró Himitsu empezando a avanzar hacia la salida.

— ¡Así se habla chico! —gritó Minoru alzando la mano—. ¡Eso es lo que mejor se nos da!

— ¡Vamos todos a rezar hermanos! —gritó Nao mientras todos seguían al chico del pelo azulado y verde.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo por el que la Yakuza cree en rezos? —preguntó Tetsuya entre susurros y asustado.

— No les hagas caso —Yuki lo miró en un suspiro—. Solo creen cuando alguien les dice que la única salida es eso.

— Pero ahora no les han dado como única salida eso, sino como una opción, ¿cierto? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Es la Yakuza, jamás podrás entenderla —se rió Shinichi.

— Oh, vamos Shinichi-ojichan, como si tú los entendieras muy bien —suspiró el cantante mirándolo de reojo.

— No, no los entiendo nada bien, pero por ese mismo motivo —se rió Shinichi.

— ¿Tú eres Kudo Shinichi? —preguntó Jaaku mirándolo con mala cara.

— Por favor, papá, no es un buen momento ahora —se quejó Yuki en un susurro empujando al hombre para que apresurara el paso.

— Así es —respondió él.

El hombre se detuvo y lo miró de arriba abajo. Yuki seguía intentando que apresurara el paso, porque quería evitar que el hombre se pusiera a hacer un espectáculo en ese momento.

— Un placer —Jaaku le alargó la mano y Shinichi se la estrechó—. Gracias por ayudar a mis hijas cuando Natsuko murió.

— Bueno, en realidad las cuidaron ellos —sonrió Shinichi señalando hacia Jodie y Shuuichi—. Yo solo hice los trámites para sacarlas del país.

El hombre se inclinó completamente ante la pareja.

— Y ellos son… —Jaaku se levantó en cuanto la pareja le devolvió la reverencia levemente.

— Akai Shuuichi y su mujer Jodie —informó Shinichi—. Agentes del FBI.

— Gracias —sonrió el hombre.

— Fue un placer ayudar —sonrió Jodie.

— Himitsu tenemos un problema —dijeron Yuki y Tetsuya a la vez.

El chico se paró y los miró mientras todos se apartaron para que Himitsu les pudiera ver.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que hipnotices a mi hermana y le afecte a mi padre? —preguntó Yuki.

— ¡No seas mal educada! —se quejó Jaaku—. ¡Soy así!

— ¡Odias al FBI y a todo lo que tenga relación con la familia Kudo! —gritó Yuki—. ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo de tomarme esto?! ¡¿En qué momento te olvidaste de la muerte de mamá?!

— Eso no es así, Yuki —interrumpió Minoru—. Él no se ha olvidado de Natsuko-san, solo ha comprendido que no conseguiría devolverla por mucho que odie a los que la mataron y a quienes no lo evitaron y tampoco le devolverá el año que estuvisteis apartadas de él.

— Así que ha decidido aceptar la realidad e intentar que perdonéis el que haya sido tan injusto con vosotras —susurró Nao sin mirarla—. Solo quiere vivir la felicidad que vosotras habéis llevado desde que Chishi nos destrozó.

— Disculpa pues prefiero mi padre chillón y aguafiestas a alguien que dé las gracias por secuestrarnos, tal y como él había dicho —se quejó Yuki señalándolo.

— No te quejes —se rió Tetsuya—. Lo prefiero así, da menos miedo.

— ¿Miedo? —preguntó Yuki—. ¿Cuándo te ha dado miedo a ti?

— Nunca, pero eso no implica que no lo haya pensado por los demás —se rió el cantante. Un pitido agudo sonó por encima de sus cabezas. Todos se quedaron quietos observando el techo—. ¿Qué es esto?

— La alarma de la biblioteca —susurró Himitsu—. No debería de estar sonando.

— ¿Alguien quiere robaros libros? —preguntó Nao mirándolo.

— No es eso —susurró Himitsu mientras la alarma dejaba de sonar—. Esta es una alarma que hice solo para Saku, Iki, Hyou y para mi propio beneficio. Si alguno de nosotros cuatro se encontraba en peligro, la alarma sonaría. Pero, yo ni siquiera conservo el aparato de alarma y Sakura me dijo que se había deshecho de él, destruyéndolo.

— Entonces solo nos queda la opción de tus otros amigos —susurró Shuuichi.

— Dudo que ellos tengan la… —Himitsu se calló—. Por favor, decidme que no tenéis nada importante en la casa Shiroma —dijo mirando a Minoru.

— ¿Nada importante? —preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

— Asami —Shinichi pasó por entre los hombres con rapidez y salió del lugar. Shuuichi y Jodie le siguieron muy de cerca, al igual que Himitsu.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Minoru.

— Están atacando nuestra casa —dijo Nao golpeándolo suavemente en la barriga—. Vamos.

Los demás excepto Jaaku, Yuki y Tetsuya, que seguía cargando con Chizuko, les siguieron corriendo.

.

— Vamos, desátanos —se quejó Iki—. Ya hemos dado el mensaje ahora nos gustaría poder irnos.

— Himitsu-kun no os ha desatado, así que yo tampoco lo haré —sonrió Asami mirándolos desde el sofá de la casa.

— No seas aguafiestas, prometemos no hacerte daño —se quejó Hyou—. Suéltanos, vamos.

— ¿No os enseñaron educación, cierto? —Asami se rió—. Además de que seguro vuelven rápido. ¿Qué habéis hecho durante este año y medio en que Himitsu-kun os creyó muertos?

— A mi me dejaron colgando de la pared de mi habitación —se quejó Iki.

— A mi me tuvieron de rata de laboratorio —se rió Hyou—. No en el sentido de experimentar conmigo, sino en el de ser esclavo trabajando para ellos. Sobre todo desde que llegó el nuevo.

— Los mataran en nada —susurró Iki negando con la cabeza.

— Oye, dos de los mejores agentes del FBI, mi padre y Bloody Mary han ido a ayudarlos —se rió Asami haciendo que los dos la miraran—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Además de que el último seguro ha llamado a refuerzos.

— Como si los refuerzos fueran suficiente contra esa bruja —se quejó Hyou—. Además, el nuevo y Dark Empire están con ella así que seguro serán más peligrosos aún.

— Sí, claro —se rió Asami. Algo la cogió por detrás. Ella se levantó de golpe intentando zafarse, pero el agarre que le hacía al brazo era demasiado fuerte—. ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Asami mientras los dos chicos hacían un pequeño chillido al verse rodeados por Ken y los demás. Una sonrisa llena de odio se vio por debajo de la capucha de quién la estaba cogiendo. Asami saltó al sofá y hacia detrás del encapuchado retorciendo su brazo. Finalmente le soltó, pero no sin antes clavar una jeringa a la chica—. ¿Qué haces? —Asami se lo quitó—. Me parece absurdo que alguien crea poder vencerme intentando envenenarme.

— Disculpa, jovencita, pero ese veneno está por encima del de Sherry —sonrió Ken—. Este va a matarte.

— Bueno, entonces no tendré compasión con ninguno de vosotros —Asami se encogió de hombros y se puso la mano al bolsillo. Suerte que había cogido sus armas antes de salir de casa—. Podéis iros preparando.

— Encontrad ese dichoso papel, ¡ahora! —gritó Ken. A su voz todos se alejaron del comedor de la casa, excepto seis personas, entre ellas, el encapuchado, la mujer, Christopher y Dark Empire.

— Conseguiste escapar. Qué orgullo debes de tener de haberlo hecho —Asami sonrió amablemente—. ¿Les has dicho que les has traicionado contando cosas al FBI que no deberías?

— ¡Mentirosa! —gritó él.

— ¡Hey! —gritó Christopher—. Esa es nuestra, no la atacarás —el chico se acercó al encapuchado—. Es nuestra venganza.

— Sigo sin saber lo que te he hecho —se quejó Asami mirando a Christopher.

— Podemos interrumpir un segundo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Iki mientras Hyou los levantaba a los dos del suelo.

— Vais a morir igualmente —se rió Ken.

— Ah, no estés tan segura de esto —se rió Fly—. Las armas de Himitsu nos siguen protegiendo después de tanto tiempo.

El chico empezó a silbar.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Activar la alarma que seguro Himitsu escuchará —informó Iki—. Algo que ninguno de vosotros puede evitar. ¿Sabéis lo que viene ahora, verdad? La ira de la única persona a la que no habéis podido controlar.

Ken frunció el ceño.

— ¡Apresuraros a encontrar ese dichoso papel! —gritó la mujer.

— Oh, vaya, la gran Ken Chishi le tiene miedo a algo —susurró Asami—. ¿A qué?

— A Himitsu —respondieron Fly y Life a la vez.

— ¡No es cierto! —gritó ella.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué fuiste primero a rescatar a Dark si eso te iba a traer muchos problemas, eh?! —gritó Iki—. ¡Porque sabes que él es el único que puede detenerlo de matarte!

— Yo también puedo detenerlo —susurró el encapuchado con voz ronca y afónica—. ¿No es cierto, Asami-chan?

— A mí qué me cuentas —se quejó ella—. Ni siquiera sé quién eres.

— Dos minutos, Ken —susurró uno de los chicos.

— ¡¿Lo habéis encontrado?! —gritó la mujer.

— Aún no —respondió Saburo sacando la cabeza por la puerta. La mujer gritó rabiosa y cogió su pistola disparando hacia él—. Lo siento, Ken-san.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Asami—. ¡Así no se tratan a los aliados! —la chica activó el tubo y golpeó a Christopher con fuerza. Saltó hacia un lado, pero el encapuchado se quedó delante de ella de nuevo. Asami intentó golpearlo, pero él esquivó.

— Cuanto más te muevas peor será luego —informó el encapuchado sonriendo con satisfacción. Asami frunció el ceño. En verdad no conocía a nadie con tantas cicatrices en su cara como ese tipo tenía solo en su boca y cuello.

La chica golpeó de nuevo al aire y el encapuchado le cogió el arma por el medio, pulsando el botón que activaba la parte de atrás. Asami esquivó por poco la lanza y tiró una patada hacia el chico, pero de nuevo lo esquivó. Empezaba a sentirse mareada y sus ojos empezaban a ver borroso. Pero había otra cosa que la estaba molestando: ese encapuchado la conocía demasiado.

— Se acabó el tiempo —informó el hombre.

— Montón de inútiles. ¡Nos vamos! —gritó Ken.

Todos se apresuraron a salir de allí. Christopher se levantó como pudo y salió también. El encapuchado se quitó la capucha y sonrió hacia Asami. Ella ni siquiera podía verlo, no podía saber quién era.

— Obtendré mi venganza, muy pronto, Asami-chan —susurró viendo como la chica caía al suelo—. Muy, muy pronto.

Hyou arrastró a Iki hacia el lado de Asami.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico.

— Claro que no está bien —se quejó Iki—. Mírala.

Asami notaba que su cuerpo se paralizaba lentamente. No podía mover los brazos ni los pies y lentamente notaba que sus pulmones se detenían.

— Esto no debería de hacer efecto en gente normal —susurró Hyou.

— Entonces tiene un problema si no es alguien normal —susurró Iki—. ¿Y cómo sabes tú esto? —preguntó mirando de reojo a su amigo que seguía teniendo atado a su espalda.

— Eso es lo que he estado haciendo durante este año —se quejó él—. Querían un veneno que afectara a la gente que sobrevivía a ellos, y tenía que hacerlo bien si quería mantenerte a ti con vida.

— Así que técnicamente me has estado torturando tú —Iki frunció el ceño mientras Hyou rodaba los ojos.

— No es eso. Es solo que…

— ¡Cierra la boca, maldito idiota! ¡Por tú culpa he estado atado a esa pared durante tanto tiempo! —gritó él removiéndose.

— ¡Estate quieto! ¡Estoy intentando desatarnos! —gritó Hyou.

— ¡Mejor no me desates porque voy a morderte! —gritó Iki.

— En serio sois como el ratón y el gato vosotros dos —susurró Asami incorporándose.

Los dos se callaron y la miraron.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntaron los dos al verla pálida y que le costaba mantenerse consciente.

— Sí, solo un poco mareada —susurró ella—. Se me pasará. El veneno no me afecta al fin y al cabo —sonrió ella.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó Iki.

— Porque lo ha intentado mucha gente antes que la BO y nadie lo ha conseguido —la chica intentó desatarlos—. Ya estáis libres.

— ¿Eres tremendamente idiota o es que crees que no podemos hacer ninguna locura contigo? —preguntó Hyou.

— Sois amigos de Himitsu, no me haréis nada si no lo queréis ver enojado —se rió Asami cogiendo un ataque de tos.

— Cierto —Hoyu sonrió hacia ella—. ¿Seguro estás bien?

— Sí, sí —Asami suspiró—. Solo, no digáis a nadie de esto, ¿vale?

— Pero…

— No ha pasado nada —la chica sonrió con los ojos cerrados—. Así que no hace falta preocupar a nadie.

Cogió el tubo y se lo guardó al bolsillo.

— ¡Asami! —gritó Himitsu entrando al comedor.

— ¡Aquí! —Asami levantó la mano para que los vieran detrás del sofá.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó mientras se acercaba con Jodie, Shuuichi y Shinichi detrás.

— Sí, somos fuertes —sonrió la chica—. Aunque me parece raro. Ken parecía dispuesta a mataros y aún así os ha dejado libres.

— Ah, no se atreve a matarnos porque el placer con nosotros es mejor —se rió Hyou.

—Blegh, después de eso que se busque lo que quiera con otro, a mí que no se me acerque —se quejó Iki.

— Oh, por favor —Asami frunció el ceño—. ¿Lo decís en serio? ¿No estabais en un convento?

— No, allí solo estaba Himitsu—se rió Hyou mirándolo.

— Dejadme en paz —se quejó él cruzándose de brazos mientras escuchaba a los ayudantes de Jaaku entrando a la casa y buscando en ella a gente que siguiera escondida.

Los tres se rieron.

— Suerte que no ha pasado nada —susurró Jodie.

— Aunque el nuevo parece muy interesado en ti —dijo Hyou en voz elevada.

Asami se encogió de hombros.

— Ni siquiera le conozco, así que no sé qué interés tiene en mí —suspiró—. Aunque quizás sea lo mismo que Christopher, que solo quiere vengar la muerte de Jun.

— ¿Jun? —Himitsu la miró.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntaron sus dos amigos.

—No pienso contaros —se rió Asami—. Bueno, yo mejor me voy a casa, estoy cansada.

Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas se sentían aún pesadas. Himitsu tiró de ella y la cogió por debajo del brazo.

— ¿Qué te han hecho?

— Nada —mintió ella—. Mis nervios siempre me traicionan, ya te dije miles de veces, que tengo problemas de corazón.

— Vámonos de aquí —susurró Shinichi cogiendo a su hija en brazos.

— Papá, suéltame, puedo andar sola.

— Ni lo sueñes —dijo Shinichi—. No puedes mantenerte en pie.

— Hasta luego bomboncito —sonrieron Life y Fly a la vez moviendo la mano—. Ya nos veremos.

— ¡Cerrad el pico! —gritó Himitsu golpeándolos en la cabeza—. ¡Tiene novio!

— Oh, venga ya —se quejaron los dos—. Todas las bonitas siempre están cogidas.

— Bueno, siempre nos quedará Saku—se rió Iki.

— Si es que la dejan viva—suspiró Hyou.

— Contadme qué ha pasado —susurró Himitsu.

Los dos se miraron y luego lo miraron a él. Jamás podían mentir a Himitsu. Se prometieron eso hacía muchos años, cuando vieron al chico llorando por la persona que más había amado.

— Más te vale que vigiles tu espalda cuando estés con esa chica —dijo Hyou.

Himitsu frunció el ceño mientras veía a Asami quejándose porque su padre seguía sin soltarla.

— Que vigile mi espalda.

.

A la mañana siguiente...

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Himitsu entrando en la casa del doctor Agasa.

— Pasa —Tetsuya se apartó de delante de la puerta y dejó entrar al chico seguido por Yuki y Chizuko—. ¿Qué tal estás?

— Recuperada —Chizuko sonrió hacia él—. ¿A qué venía esa voz preocupada?

— Nada, solo… —señaló hacia el medio de la sala. Jodie y Shuuichi estaban hablando con Shiho animadamente.

— No sé si decir que eso aún da más miedo que todo el asunto entero —Yuki susurró. Chizuko afirmó con la cabeza a su lado.

— Pero… —Himitsu miró hacia Tetsuya.

— Bueno, ya está —el cantante se acercó al sofá en donde los tres hablaban. Los tres se giraron a mirarlos con una sonrisa—. ¿Y ahora?

— No seas quejica Tetsuya —se rió Shiho.

— No me quejo, es que… —Tetsuya miró a los agentes del FBI—. Invaden nuestra casa y ahora vienen con exigencias. ¿Vais a decirnos qué ocurre?

— Chizuko-chan, ¿estás bien? —Jodie la miró y ella afirmó—. Sentaros, por favor.

Himitsu se cogió a la mano de Chizuko instintivamente, sentía miedo. Tetsuya se frotó el brazo mientras lo hacía y Yuki se sentó a su lado. Sabía que eso lo hacía cuando tenía miedo a la situación o se sentía incómodo por ello.

— Vamos —Chizuko susurró tirando del chico y haciéndolo sentar en el sofá. Ella se quedó detrás de él poniéndole una mano en la espalda disimuladamente para darle ánimos.

— Esto es muy incómodo para todos, pero aun así… —Shuuichi miró a Jodie que estaba sentada en una silla a su lado. Shiho cogió otra silla y se sentó al lado de la pareja con una revista en su mano—. Tenemos que hablar antes de que la situación se vuelva más incómoda.

— Esto… —Jodie suspiró—. Hemos mirado la carpeta de Himitsu-kun con detalle. Shinichi-kun ya lo había comprobado antes con Shiho-kun, así que no teníamos mucho por comprobar. Los datos en esa carpeta son completamente ciertos, o al menos la mayoría de ellos.

— Hemos contactado con Vermouth —dijo Shuuichi—. Nos dijo que lo que había al instituto era cierto desde siempre. Que los demás falseaban todo, pero en el instituto habían tenido a alguien como jefe que no quería engañar en los archivos, aunque lo hiciera en palabra.

— Si es Ken-san lo dudo —dijeron las dos Shiroma.

— No, antes había otra persona —respondió Jodie—. Pero parece ser que Ken le tenía un gran respeto y por eso siguió poniendo los datos reales allí. Por los resultados que Shinichi-kun comprobó.

— Vosotros dos sois hermanos, de eso no hay duda. Y eso nos lleva a la batalla de Central Park —continuó Shuuichi mirando solamente a Tetsuya.

— ¿La batalla de Central Park? —Yuki y Chizuko miraron al chico.

— Sí, fue después de que os fuerais —respondió Tetsuya—. Después de que Jun nos secuestrara a Asami y a mí. Ese día, después de escapar de Jun, fuimos a hablar con el FBI y por supuesto nos ignoraron por completo, ya que Hanako seguía de parte de Jun. Pero después de que el abuelo de Jun nos atacara y todo eso, llegamos a Central Park dispuestos a volver a casa y nos atacaron unos que odiaban al FBI. Terminé al hospital con falta de sangre. Shuuichi-san tuvo que darme la suya.

— Cuando luego estuvimos investigando y cerrando las pruebas, recuerdo que un investigador me preguntó si Shuuichi estaba herido —Jodie suspiró—. Tenemos nuestros datos de ADN guardados en los ordenadores para cerrar cualquier asunto en segundos y resguardarnos de no poder identificar a nuestros agentes si algo sucediera, así que le pregunté el motivo por el que había preguntado eso. Pero él dijo que seguramente el ADN de Shuuichi había quedado en la sangre de Tetsuya cuando lo sacó de allí a rastras. Como era todo suposiciones y solo era la sangre de la víctima, no investigamos más, pero…

— De nuevo sucedió en la batalla del árbol secuestrado —informó Shuuichi.

— ¿Te hirieron otra vez?

— Me secuestraron junto a un árbol —susurró él desviando la mirada.

— ¿Te secuestraron junto a un árbol? —Yuki frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba. De repente se echó a reír.

— No te rías, le harás sentir incómodo —susurró Chizuko a su espalda. Pero ella no podía dejar de reír.

— No le veo la gracia —se quejó él medio ruborizándose.

— ¿Te confundieron con un árbol, tal vez? —Yuki lo miró.

Él la miró de reojo.

— Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó —dijo Shiho con rapidez, sin levantar la vista de la revista y haciendo que Tetsuya se ruborizara hasta la punta de sus orejas.

— ¿En serio? —Yuki la miró sorprendida mientras Himitsu y Chizuko estallaban en risas. El chico se tapó la boca intentando que no se le viera y Yuki volvió a reírse.

— No tiene gracia. Ni la más mínima —se quejó Tetsuya—. Es en serio, yo no la veo. Estuvimos encerrados en ese maldito camión más de 14 horas sin aire nuevo.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó Yuki.

— ¿Con quién va a ser? —respondió Chizuko.

— Con Kudo-san —añadió Himitsu.

— Me suponía —Yuki suspiró—. ¿Por qué no me enteré de eso? Hubiera reído antes.

— Porque tanto Asami como yo decidimos no decir nada a nadie —se quejó él—. Es vergonzoso.

— Ah, por supuesto, por supuesto —Chizuko se cruzó de brazos y afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio confundiría a este palo de escoba con un árbol?

Tetsuya se levantó y rodeó el sofá, pero Chizuko ya se había alejado de él.

— ¿Cómo que palo de escoba? —se quejó él.

— Lo siento, eres tan delgadito que te había confundido con un palo de escoba —Chizuko se rió.

— Cierra el pico —se quejó él sentándose de nuevo.

Chizuko se acercó lentamente de nuevo al lugar mientras todos volvían a mirar a los adultos.

— Ese día encontramos sangre de Tetsuya en el lugar. Como sabíamos que Asami estaba allí, pero no sabíamos si los gemelos Kuroba o él la habían acompañado, tan solo pusimos las pruebas de la sangre aparte. Ese día, detuvieron a Jodie como sospechosa de la desaparición del bosque —Shuuichi informó—. Ninguno supimos el motivo por el que la habían detenido como sospechosa y yo como esposo no podía seguir en la investigación.

— ¿Por eso solo vino Thea a buscarnos? —preguntó Tetsuya—. ¿Es en serio que la detuvieron?

— Jamás nos dijeron el motivo. Ayer, después de rescatar a Chizuko, llamamos a nuestras oficinas para que nos dieran la información de los datos de esa sangre. Su respuesta fue que se había contaminado al buscar las pruebas por mí. Pero ese día recuerdo que jamás me acerqué al lugar, solo estuve interrogando gente de los alrededores yo —terminó Jodie—. Así que entonces, ¿cómo podía ser que se hubiera contaminado el ADN del secuestrado? Fue entonces cuando pedimos comprobar el ADN de Tetsuya. Después de mucho discutir con Hanako, hemos conseguido la ficha y…

Shuuichi cogió un papel doblado del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo dio a Tetsuya. El chico lo cogió con la mano temblorosa. Si eso era cierto, su vida cambiaría por completo. Pero si no lo era, una desilusión, ¿tal vez? Sí, eso sería lo que obtendría. De algún modo sentía que su corazón se había acostumbrado a escuchar que ese chico era su hermano. Abrió el papel y lo observó con atención. Había dos gráficos distintos cada uno con un nombre: Tetsuya y Thea.

— Son idénticos —susurró Yuki observando a su lado.

— ¿Quién es Thea? —Himitsu frunció el ceño mirando al cantante.

— ¿Alguien me ha llamado? —dijo la voz alegre de una chica.

Todos se giraron al acto hacia la puerta. Había una chica de 15 años, ojos verdes y fríos. Su pelo era rubio oscuro, con las puntas teñidas de rojo y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Lo llevaba suelto, con un poco cogido en una pequeña colita. Llevaba un jersey de color crudo hasta sus caderas, un cinturón decorativo encima, junto con una falda negra y un pañuelo negro rodeando su cuello. Unos aros decoraban sus oídos como pendientes y parecía ir débilmente maquillada.

— ¿Y esa?

— ¡Thea! —Shuuichi y Jodie se levantaron al acto de sus asientos asustando a Himitsu. Tetsuya al acto intentó esconderse estirándose por encima de Yuki.

— ¿Thea, qué haces aquí? —la chica se acercó a Chizuko que la abrazó con fuerza.

— Masumi-oneechan me ha llevado a buscar a mis padres —sonrió ella—. Su día libre después de meses y se largan sin decir nada.

— ¿Chizuko quién es? —Himitsu la observó. De algún modo sentía que esa chica le era familiar.

— Te-chan, ¿dónde estás? —la chica se apartó de Chizuko.

— Thea, ¿cómo entraste tan rápido? —Sera Masumi entró por la puerta con una mochila encima de sus hombros.

Yuki se levantó haciendo que el cantante cayera al suelo, quejándose. Sin darse cuenta de que el papel había caído al suelo.

— Masumi-oneechan… —las dos gemelas se acercaron corriendo a abrazarla.

— Hola chicas.

— Te-chan, ¿qué haces al suelo? —preguntó Thea suspirando y arrodillándose a su lado.

— Aléjate de mí —Tetsuya se levantó rápidamente y se puso al otro lado de Himitsu—. Defiéndeme, por favor.

— ¿De qué? —Himitsu lo miró mientras Tetsuya estiraba su brazo y lo levantaba del sofá poniéndolo en medio de ellos dos.

— Te-chan no seas malo he venido a verte —Thea levantó la mano sonriendo.

— Ni lo sueñes fanática loca —se quejó él. Thea avanzó hacia ellos y Tetsuya empujó a Himitsu hacia la chica.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó él—. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué ocurre?

— Thea quieta —Shuuichi la cogió de la mano—. Siéntate ahora mismo.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

— Siéntate —se quejó él.

Thea obedeció.

— ¿Queréis tomar algo, Sera-san, Thea-chan? —preguntó Shiho. Mientras Shuuichi y Jodie apartaban a Tetsuya del lugar para hablar con él. Yuki, Masumi y Chizuko se acercaron al sofá observando a los tres.

— No, gracias —suspiró Masumi—. Hemos comido al aeropuerto.

— Agua, por favor —susurró Thea.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Himitsu mirando hacia Chizuko.

— Te cuento luego, ¿vale? —la chica suspiró—. Esto se ha complicado claramente. ¿Nunca le dijeron, cierto? —Chizuko miró a Yuki mientras Thea recogía el papel del suelo y lo miraba.

— Creo que no —Yuki miró a la chica—. Ah, no mires eso, Thea —intentó cogerlo, pero la chica se había levantado de golpe y apartado de ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la chica—. ¿Por qué hay en un papel las gráficas del ADN de Te-chan y el mío? —Thea miró hacia Jodie. Los tres se acercaron mientras Tetsuya se encogía de hombros.

— Oye, Thea, mi pequeña —Jodie habló con un tono muy maternal hacia ella. Se arrodilló delante y tiró de sus brazos para que se volviera a sentar al sofá. Himitsu la observó atentamente—. Eso es algo que nunca te contamos, pero…

Shuuichi se sentó al lado de la chica mientras Masumi se acercaba a Tetsuya mirándolo interrogativamente.

— Tu madre se quedó embarazada de dos niños, mucho antes de que nacieras—Shuuichi habló con un tono suave. Yuki y Chizuko se removieron incómodas al escuchar esa voz en él—. Pero nos dijeron que habían muerto en el parto.

— ¿Entonces qué significa esto? —preguntó la niña.

— Venga ya, Thea, eres suficientemente grande para entenderlo —Tetsuya chasqueó la lengua mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados.

Ella lo miró y luego volvió la vista hacia su padre.

— ¿Y no lo comprobasteis? —preguntó la niña—. ¿Por qué no lo comprobasteis?

— Por la situación en la que estábamos, Thea —susurró Shuuichi—. Ninguno de los dos pensó en esa posibilidad. Ella llevaba dos días ingresada al hospital por complicaciones.

— Pero… —Thea miró el papel con tristeza. Todo aquello de repente le parecía algo increíble. No era que fuera difícil de asimilar. Ella en su mente se había hecho una historia de amor que ahora resultaría ser completamente platónico. Se levantó decidida y señaló a Yuki—. Está bien, tú ganas esta batalla. Te dejo quedártelo.

— ¿Qué? —Tetsuya, Jodie y Shuuichi la miraron sorprendidos—. ¿De qué hablas ahora?

— Nada que os importe —respondió Thea sonriendo hacia el cantante.

— Gracias —Yuki sonrió—. Así al menos no debo pedirte permiso.

— ¿De qué habla? —preguntó Tetsuya con el ceño fruncido hacia Yuki.

— Nada —la chica sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Cosas de mujeres, no entras en ese espacio.

— Oh, lo siento Thea —Jodie suspiró largamente.

— Está claro que ella estaba enamorada de ti —Himitsu rodó los ojos—. ¿Y ahora alguien puede contarme lo que estáis diciendo?

— Himitsu te presento a tu hermana, Thea —Chizuko sonrió señalando hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo que qué? —Himitsu miró a Chizuko sorprendido.

— Thea es la hija de Jodie-sensei y Shuuichi-san —informó Tetsuya—. Así que si nosotros somos hermanos y somos hijos de ellos, técnicamente… —Tetsuya hizo como si contara con los dedos—. Sí, dos más dos, siguen siendo cuatro por muchas vueltas que le des. En este caso somos cinco. Seis si cuentas que ésta mujer de aquí es la hermana de Shuuichi —Tetsuya señaló hacia Masumi. La chica estaba mirando a Himitsu con los ojos desorbitados.

— Disculpad, hace un rato que he perdido el hilo de la conversación —Masumi miró a Shuuichi—. ¿Esos son vuestros hijos muertos?

— Así lo confirman los papeles de la Organización —suspiró Jodie.

— ¡¿La Organización?! —gritó ella—. ¡¿No habíamos terminado con ella cuando rescatamos a este pendejo de allí?!

— No habéis terminado con nada. Al parecer solo terminasteis con la sede de Gin —suspiró Himitsu—. ¿Entonces…?

— Eres un Akai sin duda —respondió Tetsuya—. El ADN no miente, ni el tuyo ni el mío.

— ¿Sabes? —Yuki lo miró sonriendo con frialdad—. Yo no me sentiría muy orgullosa de reconocer eso.

— Ni yo tampoco —Chizuko negó con la cabeza—. Con la de rumores que corren por nuestros oídos sobre ellos.

— Hey, que maté a Ginebra —sonrió él—. No soy muy distinto de los que les pusieron trabas.

— Por una vez debo decirlo —Shuuichi desvió la mirada—. Acertamos contigo al darte mi nombre en clave como herencia.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí!

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Prometidos' MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¿a qué no acertáis de quién?


	32. Prometidos

Hellow!

 **Humana:** dioses, quieres a Sara y Takeshi? XD nah, que va! XDDDDDD como siempre la historia principal sigue el recorrido de Asami y Mamoru. Aunque habrá un capítulo de esos dos más adelante, que iré contando paralelamente con la de los hijos Kudo y Hattori ;) Deseo que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu review! *O*

10 de Enero.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Prometidos_**

Mamoru esataba nervioso. No era por el hecho de que seguían solos en la casa, ni siquiera porque ella estaba vestida solo con un jersey y se había quedado dormida en el sofá. De algún modo se había acostumbrado fácilmente a todo eso. Por supuesto que cuando volvía a la casa le gustaba encontrarla allí, pero de algún modo sentía que la chica cada día estaba más cansada y eso le preocupaba. Pero, aunque eso no ayudaba, tampoco era por eso. Tocó en su bolsillo la pequeña cajita que había adquirido recientemente e intentó calmar su pulso. Se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar lo que había planeado con tanto detalle. Cada cosa en su sitio. Cuando terminó, se arrodilló delante de ella mientras estudiaba sus facciones dormidas con atención. A Asami le costaba respirar, así que finalmente el chico la besó en la frente para despertarla.

Asami abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba todo muy oscuro y la cara del chico estaba iluminada por una pequeña luz que venía de su lado. Intentó levantarse, pero se quedó tumbada igual. Sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado. Lo observó con atención mientras la luz parpadeaba lentamente. Observó detrás de él. Había dos pequeños vasos con unos LED's que hacían parecer una vela romántica. La chica frunció el ceño y lo vio sonreír.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella viendo que alrededor de las velas había preparado un banquete de cosas frías—. ¿A qué viene eso?

— Nada, ¿tengo que tener un motivo para intentar conquistar más a mi novia? —él habló en susurros, intentando que no se notara su voz nerviosa.

— Oh… —Asami sonrió levantándose—. ¿Lo hiciste todo tú?

— Sí, pero seguro sabe tan mal como todo lo que he preparado, así que si no tienes hambre lo entenderé —Mamoru se rió.

— ¿Cómo no voy a tener hambre? —Asami se arrodilló a su lado y lo besó en los labios—. ¿Sabes cómo es quedarse sola en este lugar?

— Tranquila, no pasará nada por eso —Mamoru sonrió—. Los monstruos de debajo la cama me los llevo yo cada día.

— Oh, qué gran detalle —Asami se rió y el chico suspiró aliviado—. ¿Qué?

— Nada, pareces cansada —Mamoru la miró a los ojos. No solo eso, sus ojos andaban faltos de ese brillo alegre que siempre le alegraba a él el día—. ¿Ocurre algo?

— No, nada. Es solo que me cansan demasiado en la grabación —Asami sonrió tristemente.

— Bueno, pero queda poco, ¿no es cierto? —Mamoru sonrió.

— Sí, pero… —el chico frunció el ceño y la observó de arriba abajo—. Mucho me temo que harán una secuela con la filmación y esta vez será a largo plazo.

— Bueno, al menos tendrás un trabajo más seguro —Mamoru frunció el ceño.

— No seas celoso, un día de estos te presento el staff. Son gente maravillosa y todos comprometidos, excepto los actores, claro —Asami se puso al lado de la mesa y observó con atención todo—. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo por eso?

— Ya te he dicho que no —Mamoru se quedó callado mientras Asami arqueaba una ceja—. Oh, venga ya, me fastidias todo —Asami sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Cierra los ojos —ella lo hizo. Mamoru se puso delante de ella, al otro lado de la mesa, y sacó el pequeño paquete de su bolsillo. Lo puso encima del plato vacío de ella y sonrió con nerviosismo. Parecía un momento eterno—. Ábrelos.

Asami miró a su alrededor y finalmente se fijó en el plato. Miró intrigada al chico. Parecía mucho más nervioso de lo normal, y empezaba a ruborizarse. Cogió el paquete. Era una cajita negra del tamaño de cuatro dedos por cada lado y hecha de cartón. Llevaba un lazo dorado alrededor.

— Que yo recuerde no es mi cumpleaños —dijo ella.

— Ábrelo —susurró Mamoru desviando su mirada de ella. Asami sonrió. No tenía que ser muy inteligente por saber lo que había dentro, lo sabía de solo mirarlo a él. Quitó el lazo con lentitud. Quería disfrutar del momento y veía de reojo a Mamoru poniéndose a cada segundo más nervioso—. Por favor, deja de hacer eso.

— No —Asami se mordió el labio. Notaba sus manos temblar y de algún modo se sentía quizás impaciente por abrirlo, pero disfrutaba más de los nervios del chico—. ¿Y si lo dejamos para después de comer? —Asami lo miró y él dejó caer su cabeza encima de su plato vacío. Ella se rió.

— Deja de hacerme sufrir de esta manera. Lo estás haciendo a propósito —susurró él.

— Por supuesto que no —Asami sonrió y él la miró con la ceja arqueada—. Es que de repente sentí que tenía más hambre.

— Ábrelo, por favor.

— ¿Qué contiene? —Asami levantó la caja y la zarandeó lentamente cerca de su oído.

— Un montón de confeti —respondió él sonriendo.

— ¿Uh? —Asami parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida y luego miró la caja. Ahora sentía curiosidad por saber lo que había dentro. Mamoru lo había dicho tan rápido que estaba claro que contenía eso—. Está bien.

La chica terminó de quitar el lazo y se dispuso a abrir la caja. Era una caja en dos partes y ella quitó la pequeña tapa y la dejó a un lado de la mesa para luego observar su contenido. Había confeti, por supuesto que había. Al abrir la caja le cayó un poco por el lado. Ella miró al chico confundida y él se acercó a ella arrastrando sus rodillas al suelo con un movimiento rápido.

— Te dije: confeti —Mamoru la besó en la mejilla. Ella frunció el ceño y volteó la caja encima de la cabeza de él, haciéndolo reír—. No seas mala —Mamoru puso su puño cerrado delante de ella, asegurándose de que miraba. Lo volteó y lo abrió—. ¿Kudo Asami, quieres casarte conmigo?

Asami observó la mano del chico. Había un pequeño anillo dorado y con un diamante pequeño en él. El corazón de Asami de repente se puso a hacer una carrera contra su pecho intentando salir. Miró al chico que sonreía tranquilamente. Notó que sus mejillas se ruborizaban lentamente así que optó por una opción que nunca estaba en los manuales de compromiso.

— Siempre he tenido una pregunta en mente —Asami sonrió y el chico arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué no podía responder y luego hacer la pregunta? A cada palabra de ella se ponía más nervioso—. ¿Si me cambio el apellido dejaré de tener la maldición de mi padre?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el tema que estamos hablando ahora? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

— No sé —ella se encogió de hombros y él bajó la mano.

— No tengo ni idea de si funciona o no —Mamoru se encogió de hombros aún confundido—. Supongo que funcionaría.

— Vale, por supuesto me caso contigo —ella tiró de su camisa para besarlo.

Mamoru la observó mientras el beso se intensificaba. ¿Qué había sido eso? En cuanto se separaron él la vio sonriendo.

— ¿Y si hubiera dicho que no? —preguntó él.

— Hubiera dicho que sí igual, pero al menos no ha sido tan embarazoso como dándote un sí tan rápido, aunque estemos solos —Asami rodó sus manos señalando todo el comedor. Él se echó a reír—. No le veo la gracia. ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

— ¿Asami nerviosa? —Mamoru la miró—. ¿En serio?

Ella desvió la mirada notando sus mejillas arder.

— ¿Qué? Soy humana.

— Gracias a los dioses que lo eres —él levantó la mano hacia ella de nuevo y ella cogió el anillo de la palma de su mano.

— Mamoru siento que no puedo dejarme de enamorar de ti —susurró Asami. Mamoru le cogió la mano izquierda con delicadeza y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular—. Y ahora tengo otra pregunta —miró al chico—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho para comprarme un anillo y que ninguno de los medios de comunicación se enterara?

— Oh, querida, tengo cómplices por todos lados —se rió él mientras la besaba.

Se fundieron en un largo beso. Olvidando por completo lo que les rodeaba en esos momentos. Ni la pequeña luz, ni el olor a comida, ni el viento soplando contra las ventanas. En esos momentos solo estaban ellos dos y no hacía falta tener nada más. Se tumbaron al suelo mientras los besos se intensificaban, Mamoru se quedó encima de ella mientras ella lo rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura, hasta que el teléfono de Mamoru empezó a sonar. El chico se apartó unos segundos y miró a la chica que estaba sonriendo.

— Olvídalo, no pienso cogerlo —suspiró él.

— ¿Y si es algo importante? —preguntó ella.

— Nada. Que vuelvan a llamar más tarde —Mamoru se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarla. Asami puso su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón del chico y sacó el teléfono. Descolgó y pulsó el altavoz—. Asami en serio sabes fastidiar —él cogió el teléfono y lo alejó de ellos.

— ¿Hattori? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Dime —dijo él mientras seguía besando a la chica.

— ¿Llamo en mal momento? —Mamoru miró a Asami que le dio una mirada amenazante.

— No que va, ¿qué ocurre?

— Oye, Te-chan, quería preguntarte algo acerca de… —la voz de Yuki se quedó callada—. Empiezo a tener celos de Mamoru-kun, ¿te lo había dicho ya?

Asami estalló en risas. Mamoru sonrió viéndola.

— Cállate anda —respondió el cantante mientras sonreía hacia ella—. Que pronto me tendrás para ti sola.

— Oh, te aconsejo que cierres el teléfono para decirme esto —Yuki chasqueó la lengua.

— Perdón, solo un segundo.

— Chico, sí que interrumpiste, así que empieza a hablar ahora antes de que te cuelgue el teléfono —se quejó Mamoru y después la besó en el cuello. Asami le golpeó con suavidad en la espalda—. ¿Qué? Que no se queje de que le diga la verdad.

— Está bien, está bien —Tetsuya suspiró, mientras Mamoru besaba a Asami en los labios—. Han visto a ese tipo —Mamoru se apartó de Asami tambaleándose y tropezándose con sus propios pies, mientras cogía el teléfono y le quitaba el altavoz.

— ¿Dónde?

— En Chiba —suspiró Tetsuya—. Siento como si estuviera burlándose de nosotros.

— ¿Hablamos de…?

— Del encapuchado que describieron Asami y esos dos locos, que acompañaba a Black —respondió Tetsuya—. He comprobado que es uno de los teléfonos que amenaza a Asami.

— Lo está haciendo, se burla de nosotros —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. Nos está haciendo dar vueltas esperando a que nos despistemos. Déjalo de momento, cuando haya algo por el que ir a ver, iremos.

— Bueno, no te desconectes, mucho me temo que será antes de lo que tenemos planeado —suspiró Tetsuya.

— Oye, tú eres el agente experto, a mí no me digas lo de desconectar —Mamoru se rió—. Mañana hablamos.

— Sí, por supuesto.

Mamoru rodó los ojos hasta que se cruzaron con los de Asami.

— Lo siento —susurró al verla con una mirada preocupada—. Este dichoso caso nos va a fastidiar todos los buenos días que tenemos.

— No te preocupes, Mamoru —susurró ella.

— ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado? —Mamoru rodó los ojos y sonrió hacia ella—. Ah, sí —se puso encima de ella y volvió a besarla, haciéndola reír—. Nos interrumpieron nuestro mejor momento.

— Ah, cállate —Asami suspiró mientras escuchaba el timbre de la casa. Chasqueó la lengua.

— Déjalo, que suene —Mamoru rodó los ojos mientras ella intentaba incorporarse.

— No hagas esto —Asami se rió y él se apartó. La chica se levantó y se apresuró a ir a la puerta. La abrió un poco y observó—. ¿Yui?

— Asami… —la chica estaba llorando.

— Oh, un segundo —cerró la puerta y quitó el candado para luego abrirla del todo. Yui entró y Asami cerró la puerta—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Lo siento, no sabía a dónde ir —Asami la miró confusa y luego miró a Mamoru que las veía desde la puerta.

— Vamos pasa —Mamoru encendió la luz del comedor mientras Asami llevaba a la chica por el pasillo. Estaba temblando—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Minami ha desaparecido —susurró Yui mientras su hermana la obligaba a sentarse al sofá—. Como un fantasma —Yui vio el lugar—. Oh, lo siento yo… —miró a su hermana.

— Cállate y cuenta —Asami arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Cómo vas vestida? —preguntó Yui mirándola.

— Como me da la gana, esta es mi casa —respondió Asami con la voz enojada—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Ah, esto… —miró hacia Mamoru que se había quedado sentado al otro lado de la mesa de espaldas a ellas y con una postura de aburrimiento—. Minami vino hace dos días a casa y nos dijo que la estaban siguiendo. Pero la madre de Shouta acababa de llamarnos diciendo que Minami se había escapado enfadada con ella, así que le pedimos que fuera a casa de nuevo e intentara arreglar las cosas con su madre —Yui bajó la mirada.

— ¿Y la dejasteis sola? —preguntó Asami.

— Claro que no. Nos preocupó la voz con la que había hablado, pero la seguimos hacia la casa y la vimos entrar. Pero cuando volvimos a casa, la madre nos llamó preocupada diciendo que Minami aún no había vuelto —susurró Yui.

— ¿No había entrado? —Mamoru se giró hacia ellas interesado.

— Nosotros la vimos entrar —susurró Yui—. La vimos…

— ¿En algún momento la perdisteis de vista? —preguntó Asami.

— No, girábamos las esquinas con 5 segundos de distancia, no había tiempo para un cambio —susurró Yui—. Oye, no te pediría esto si no…

— Shouta te lo ha pedido —Asami chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá y se cruzaba de piernas.

— Todos han dicho que tú eres la especialista en desapariciones fantasma —susurró Yui—. Yo no…

— No querías venir, pero aún así estás aquí —Asami habló con odio en su voz—. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estás aquí, Yui? —la miró.

— Lo último que oímos de su boca era que tenía que avisarte de algo —susurró la mayor de los Kudo.

— Conmigo no ha contactado —susurró Asami—. No la vemos desde la boda. ¿Mamoru?

— Conmigo tampoco ha hablado —respondió él.

— Hemos buscado por todos lados y aún no la han encontrado —susurró ella.

— Yui estoy convencida de que se te ha pasado algo por alto —susurró Asami—. Piensa un poco.

— No puedo, llevo un día entero sin dormir y ni siquiera sé lo que hago ya —Yui suspiró y se levantó—. Perdonad por la interrupción.

Asami tiró de ella y la obligó a sentarse al sofá de nuevo.

— Hubieras ido a papá, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? —preguntó Asami.

Yui se cubrió la cara.

— Ni siquiera puedo hablar con Shouta. Cada vez que lo intento él me grita.

— Y eso no te deja pensar con claridad, Yui —Asami sonrió hacia ella—. Es su hermana, no puedes hacerle nada.

— Pero…

— Shouta no te odia. Vamos, te puso a ti por encima de las órdenes de Gin, ¿no es cierto? —Asami sonrió—. Créeme, si tú estuvieras desaparecida mucho me temo que no solo perdería la cabeza. Sino que tendríamos que romperlo para poderlo devolver a la realidad.

— Seguramente —Yui intentó sonreír.

— Estás agotada, ¿por qué no duermes un poco? —susurró Asami—. Hasta que no la encuentren quizás sea mejor que no te acerques mucho a ellos. Cuantas más horas pasan más insoportables están todos, te lo digo por experiencia.

— Pero Shouta me necesita —susurró Yui.

— Yui, intenta descansar un poco y cuando vuelvas con ellos podrás ayudarlos seguro —susurró Asami.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de encuentro? —preguntó Mamoru levantándose.

— En el bar —susurró la hermana mayor.

— De acuerdo, entonces voy yo en tu lugar hasta que hayas descansado, ¿vale? —dijo él. Asami movió los labios hacia él a modo de gracias y el chico sonrió.

— Pero, ni siquiera habéis comido.

— Oye, he preparado yo esto —se rió él señalándolo—. ¿En serio te crees que iba a comerlo?

— Cierto, eres malísimo —se rió Yui tímidamente.

— No soy el único que lo reconoce —sonrió Mamoru.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando vuelvas no habrá nada —respondió Asami.

— Lo habrás tirado.

— Me lo habré comido todo yo —Asami le sacó la lengua—. Antes de irte quítate el confeti de encima —se rió.

Mamoru rodó los ojos.

— Te dije que no hicieras eso —se quejó él yendo hacia el baño y escuchando a la chica reírse con fuerza.

— Vamos, Yui —Asami llevó a su hermana hasta la habitación—. Túmbate un rato, cuando se sepa algo te aviso, ¿vale? Mamoru es tan bueno como yo en esto, ten confianza.

— Pero…

— Ni lo sueñes —Asami interrumpió—. Ya sabes que en nuestra casa pocas veces existen los peros. De verdad no molestas, solo estate tranquila y quizás mañana podrás ayudar mejor.

Asami salió de la habitación y dejó la puerta abierta. Mamoru la miró desde la puerta del baño y ella se acercó a besarlo.

— Cuando volvamos tendremos que decir a nuestra familia lo que hay, ¿no es cierto? —susurró cogiéndole las manos y besándola en la frente.

— Ve con cuidado, Mamoru —susurró ella—. Esperaré a que vuelvas para que lo digamos juntos, ¿vale?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él mirándola.

— Claro —Mamoru sonrió—. Dales recuerdos a todos, ¿quieres?

— No te comas nada —se rió Mamoru mientras ella volvía al comedor. La chica giró la cabeza sonriendo divertida mientras se acercaba a la mesa y cogía un poco de ensalada—. Es en serio tiene que estar horrendo —Asami lo mordió divertida—. Luego tendré que llevarte a desintoxicación.

— Oh, sí tendrás que hacerlo, pero no de la comida precisamente —Asami levantó la mano a modo de despido y él rodó los ojos.

— Nos vemos luego.

Asami lo observó irse y miró la mesa. ¿Qué haría ahora? Miró hacia la habitación viendo a Yui temblar. Otro día normal en la familia Kudo. Le vino un ataque de tos, se cubrió la boca con el pañuelo, notando el gusto a hierro de nuevo en su boca. Desde que había estado en la casa de los Shiroma, que le venían ataques repentinos de tos. Y cada vez que se quitaba el pañuelo de la boca, siempre había sangre. ¿Tenía eso algo que ver con lo que le habían inyectado? Prefirió no pensarlo. Si podía ocultarlo de todos sería mucho mejor.

.

Mamoru fue directo hacia el restaurante. Cuando abrió la puerta todo el grupo Bullet Junior estaba allí, incluido Tetsuya. El lugar estaba oscuro y silencioso, pero Mamoru notó completamente las miradas clavadas en él.

— Sí, sé que lo que esperabais era una mujer. Pero no, sigo sin serlo. Gracias por esas miradas —se rió el chico.

— Oh, ya llegó el que faltaba —suspiró Tetsuya rodando los ojos.

— ¿Y Yui? —preguntó Shouta levantándose.

— Se ha quedado por obligación con Asami —sonrió Mamoru—. Y ahora, ¿qué pasa con vosotros?

— De acuerdo —Hikaru pulsó un botón del ordenador que tenía delante—. Tengo hackeado el sistema de vigilancia de la tienda. Es el único sitio en donde hubo suficientes segundos para perderla de vista.

Todos se levantaron de dónde estaban y se pusieron detrás del chico para ver. Tetsuya se acercó a Mamoru que se quedó en la puerta.

— ¿Te llamaron en un mal momento? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Yuki se ha enfadado conmigo —se rió él.

— Sí, Asami no lo ha hecho porque su hermana estaba llorando.

— Oh, Shouta la ha gritado con demasiada fuerza creo —el cantante se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y qué haremos al respecto? —preguntó el hijo Hattori mirándolo.

— De momento encontremos a la chica y luego miraremos en Chiba si encontramos algo —suspiró Tetsuya.

— Oye, cada día me cuesta más no decirle nada a Asami, así que tendríamos que intentar terminar con esto pronto —respondió Mamoru.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo? —preguntó Shouta—. Él es quien se ha llevado a mi hermana.

— Matrícula…

— ¿Puedes seguirlo con las cámaras de tráfico, Hikaru? —preguntó Erena.

— Creo que sí, pero… —el chico empezó a teclear mientras Mamoru y Tetsuya se acercaban.

— ¿Es este? —preguntó el cantante abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Sí, y el ordenador acaba de reconocerlo en búsqueda y captura por… ti… —todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Tetsuya.

— Claro que sí, es la persona que estoy buscando —se quejó él—. Este es quién amenaza a Asami, o uno de los posibles que lo hacen.

Miró hacia Mamoru que cogió inconscientemente el colgante que llevaba en su pecho. Hikaru siguió tecleando hasta que hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Kokoro mientras todos lo miraban.

— Se metieron en un parquin y cuando salieron, salieron cuatro coches iguales con la misma matrícula —suspiró Hikaru—. Cada uno con una dirección distinta.

— Bueno, nos vamos a Chiba, Hattori —sonrió Tetsuya rodeándolo con un brazo por la espalda—. Ahora sí que iremos deprisa.

— Dividámonos y que cada uno escoja una dirección. Encontrad a mi hermana —susurró Shouta casi sin voz.

— Bueno, yo voy con Nanami —suspiró Erena.

— Yo voy con Shouta —sonrió Hikaru.

— Y como siempre me toca contigo, plasta de hermano —Kokoro sonrió mientras le golpeaba suavemente la espalda.

— Vale, recordadme que no exceda mucho la velocidad —susurró el chico con miedo en su voz.

— No seas quejica.

— Danos direcciones —susurró Erena hacia Hikaru.

— En media hora las tendré todas —suspiró el chico—. Estad atentos.

— Vamos —Tetsuya cogió a Mamoru del brazo y lo hizo salir de allí—. Cuando tenga una dirección te paso a buscar por casa.

— De acuerdo —Mamoru se fue corriendo de vuelta a la casa con Asami.

Entró en silencio y se sentó al sofá. El lugar estaba silencioso y oscuro, así que decidió quedarse allí quieto. Supuso que Asami estaría a la habitación con Yui así que se quedó sentado con su teléfono en la mano. No hacía falta despertarlas aún, solo había estado fuera unos 20 minutos.

.

En cuanto Tetsuya le llamó, el sol ya empezaba a salir por el horizonte. Habían tardado más de la cuenta a encontrar las direcciones. Mamoru se levantó y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia las dos hermanas. Sonrió con ternura. Cuando Asami dormía parecía realmente estar feliz. Estaba abrazada a Yui que mantenía su expresión triste. Se acercó lentamente a Asami y la besó en la frente. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, pero le pesaban tanto los párpados que no consiguió abrirlos.

— Tengo que irme, Asami —susurró Mamoru. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se movió para desperezarse. Él se rió—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó apartándole un pequeño mechón de la cara. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y lo miró medio dormida. Estaba vestido y aún era de noche.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó casi sin voz.

— Tengo que irme —susurró Mamoru—. Creo que la han localizado, pero a donde tenemos que ir, hay un caso que tenemos que resolver con Tetsuya, así que seguramente será por un par de días.

La chica se incorporó de golpe asustada.

— ¿Dónde?

— En Chiba —respondió él. Asami estaba asustada y él odiaba verla así—. Pero ya te digo que no sé cuando volveré. Estaré con Miyano así que no te preocupes —susurró—. Dice que necesita a alguien que le lleve las maletas —Asami sonrió—. Así me gustas más —el chico la besó fugazmente en los labios y ella lo abrazó con fuerza—. En cuanto llegue te llamo, ¿vale? —ella afirmó con la cabeza sin soltarlo. La calidez del chico era demasiado para soltarla—. Duérmete de nuevo, Asami.

Ella se soltó y lo miró.

— Como si pudiera —susurró ella.

— Túmbate —se rió él, cogiéndola por los hombros y ayudándola. La cubrió de nuevo con la sábana—. Si pasa algo llámame, sea la hora que sea, ¿vale? —ella volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Mamoru le acarició la cabeza suavemente. Sabía que ella no podría dormir estos días, así que no quería que ahora se quedara despierta. No podía dejar que la chica estuviera triste por él. Se quedó observándola hasta que ella lo miró de nuevo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Asami se quitó el anillo dorado y se lo dio. Él frunció el ceño y la miró.

— Quiero que lo digamos a todos los dos —susurró ella—. Si lo llevo, todos se darán cuenta y me preguntarán, así que llévalo tú. No quiero dejarlo en un cajón, por favor.

Él sonrió y lo cogió. Se quitó el colgante y puso el anillo colgando de la cuerda negra. Luego se lo volvió a poner al cuello.

— Mañana tienes que trabajar —él la besó en la frente—. Duérmete anda.

— Bésame —pidió ella cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Él lo hizo, mientras le seguía acariciando la cabeza suavemente. Al cabo de poco, el cansancio de Asami pudo con ella. Mamoru suspiró con tristeza. Odiaba tener que ocultarle cosas a la chica, pero si le decía lo que iba a hacer en ese lugar, ella se habría hundido. Se levantó y se fue a la puerta, escuchando un pequeño 'Mamoru' proveniente de ella. Se giró a mirarla. Seguía dormida. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y vio una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Se apoyó en la cama de nuevo y la besó en la mejilla, secando esa lágrima que se había escapado. Se apartó de nuevo y la observó atentamente. No podía irse de esa manera, pero solo así podrían terminar de descubrir quién seguía atentando contra su vida. Era para poderla proteger. Pensando con fuerza en eso, se levantó de nuevo y se fue hacia la puerta de la habitación. Se giró a mirarla unos segundos y forzó una pequeña sonrisa. Algo no iba bien, y ambos lo sentían. Se fue hacia la puerta de la casa y cogió la mochila del suelo. Cogió las llaves y salió cerrando con ellas. Si todo salía bien, esa misma noche volvería y la haría sonreír de nuevo. Salió del jardín y se subió al coche de Tetsuya, que ya lo esperaba afuera. Iniciaron el camino en silencio, ni siquiera un 'Hola' de saludo. Los dos sabían que esta vez algo terminaría mal. Mamoru se agarró el colgante con fuerza. ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación? ¿Por qué sentía que no volvería a verla? Se quedó observando el anillo en su colgante durante todo el trayecto. Tetsuya lo miraba de reojo mientras conducía.

— ¿Lo sientes cierto? —preguntó el cantante con un hilo de voz.

— Sí —Mamoru suspiró—. Ese tipo secuestro a Minami-san por Asami.

— ¿Irá a por ella? —preguntó el chico.

— Eso me temo.

— Déjame a mi cuando lleguemos, ¿vale? —preguntó el cantante—. Mantente alejado de los problemas.

— Si tú lo dices —Mamoru ni siquiera lo miró. Se quedó observando distraído por la ventana del coche sin ver nada. Se sentía cansado, pero sus nervios no lo dejaban concentrarse. De algún modo sabía que esto tendrían que terminarlo pronto, ese era el momento.

.

En poco tiempo llegaron a Chiba, pero sus destinos quedarían marcados por ese encuentro.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí este capítulo! :)

Próximo capítulo: 'Coma y olvido'...


	33. Coma y olvido

¡Y aquí el otro! ;) ¡que lo disfruten!

13 de Enero.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Coma y olvido_**

Asami corría por la calle. No podía pararse. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a ese lugar. No podía perder tiempo. Aunque estuviera cansada, aunque le dolieran las rodillas no podía parar. Tenía a la gente yendo a contracorriente, quejándose porque les privaba el paso y los esquivaba por muy poco. Se paró un momento y se giró. Un destello azul y muy conocido le hizo girarse a mirar hacia atrás. Solo un segundo al cruzarse, le dio la sensación de verlo, pero aún dándose la vuelta no lo pudo encontrar. Esos ojos que tanto temía. Podía verlos a su alrededor. Negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a seguir corriendo, pero todo se volvió oscuro. Estaba sola. No había nadie, ni nada. Pero aún sin ver, escuchar o tocar nada, sabía que unas cadenas la ataban en ese momento. Pero no quería soltarse de ellas. Sentía que si se apartaba de ellas, perdería algo importante para su corazón. De repente, delante de ella aparecieron de nuevo esos ojos azules. Poco a poco se fue formando su cara llena de cicatrices, su cuerpo, con ropas oscuras casi rozando el negro y una capucha que le cubría el pelo. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Quería escapar pero las cadenas no la dejaban. El chico se acercó con lentitud con una sonrisa que a ella la aterraba. Un paso que resonó por todo el lugar… otro… otro… Asami intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero sabía que aún así no podría escapar de él. El joven estaba a punto de tocarla, pero levantó un dedo y tocó las cadenas invisibles que seguían atando a Asami. Las cadenas se destruyeron mientras él desaparecía. Asami se cayó al suelo negro haciéndose daño a las rodillas. Sentía que algo iba mal. Sentía que su corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos como esa cadena que la había atado momentos antes. Quería llorar. Sentía que sus ojos le ardían y se ahogaba lentamente. 'Despierta ya'.

.

Asami abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, sentía un sudor frío en su espalda y se sentía mareada. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y se esforzó para tranquilizarse. Observó a su alrededor. Mamoru no estaba a su lado. Tardó unos segundos en acordarse de que el chico se había ido hacía tres días. Cogió su teléfono y lo llamó. Seguramente a esas horas estaría durmiendo, pero aún así quería escuchar su voz. Dejó que sonara uno, dos, tres tonos… saltó el buzón. Asami suspiró. ¿Quién cogería el teléfono a esas horas? Se levantó de la cama y tambaleándose se fue hacia el baño. Se tiró agua en la cara y se miró en el espejo. El agua había mojado un poco la parte de delante de su pelo, mojándolo y pegándolo a su cara. Era en días como esos en que podía ver todos sus defectos en su rostro. Cuando sus ojos se apagaban, siempre hacía que su cara se viera más pálida y entonces no reconocía nada de la belleza de su madre en su rostro. Se secó con la toalla y volvió a la cama. Se tumbó de lado, cogiendo su teléfono entre sus dedos y mirando el lugar en donde Mamoru dormía cuando estaba allí. Ya habían encontrado a Minami, pero ellos seguían sin volver, por el caso que le había dicho que tenían con Tetsuya. Se levantó y fue al armario a coger un jersey. Volvió a tumbarse poniendo el jersey entre sus brazos. Olía a él. Así quizás se tranquilizaría un poco. No sabía lo que la había despertado, pero algo le decía que tenía que volver a intentar llamarlo. Se quedó mirando el teléfono, esperando que cambiara el reloj para volverlo a intentar. Uno, dos, tres minutos… eternos. Se tumbó bocarriba, mirando el techo. Se sentía sola en esos momentos. Miró la pantalla del teléfono de nuevo, cuatro minutos. Chasqueó la lengua y pulsó el número, pero su teléfono empezó a sonar antes de que pudiera descolgar. Sin mirar el teléfono, descolgó.

— ¿Mamoru? —preguntó rápidamente al teléfono.

— No, soy yo —suspiró Shinichi.

— ¿Papá? —preguntó Asami—. Son las 4 de la mañana.

— Lo sé, necesito que vengas al hospital —Shinichi parecía cansado y hablaba muy rápido. Estaba corriendo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Asami saltando de la cama pulsó el botón de manos libres mientras se cambiaba la parte de arriba del pijama.

— Tú solo ven, ¿vale? Cuando estés aquí te cuento —Shinichi se paró—. Hattori, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó aún con el teléfono al oído.

— Se acabó, Kudo —suspiró la voz de Heiji al otro lado del teléfono.

Asami frunció el ceño y cogió el teléfono. Se giró y se fue hacia el estante del comedor. Cogió la fotografía en la que ella y Mamoru estaban en la playa. Por alguna razón tenía que mirar esa fotografía. Escuchaba de fondo la voz de Shinichi preguntando a Heiji pero ni siquiera entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Estaba claro que su padre se había olvidado de que seguía hablando con ella. Observó atentamente la cara de Mamoru sonriendo, mientras escuchaba la voz de Heiji al fondo, decir algo que sus orejas no evitaron procesar a su cerebro con más rapidez de la que debían. El marco de fotos le resbaló de la mano. Cayó al suelo rompiendo el cristal de delante y haciendo que ella se asustara por el ruido. Miró a sus pies mientras escuchaba la voz de su padre gritando su nombre. El cristal del marco se había resquebrajado por la mitad, rallando sus caras por la mitad. Asami intentó fijar su vista en él, pero empezaba a ver borroso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a temblar, ni de que su corazón había dejado de latir por unos instantes, ni de que sus ojos habían empezado a llorar sin previo aviso, se sentía mareada y sin fuerzas. Sus oídos escuchaban a su alrededor y su cerebro no quería entender lo que oía. Alargó su mano hacia abajo intentando coger la foto, pero cuando se inclinó para cogerla, el mareo pudo más, y terminó desplomándose al suelo.

.

— Asami —la voz que la llamaba era muy lejana y no podía reconocerla bien—. Asami, despierta —la oscuridad era infinita—. Asami, por favor, tienes que aguantar —le dolía la cabeza horrores.

 _Tranquila… todo está bien…_

¿Quién hablaba? Su cabeza le daba una voz distinta a la que escuchaba. ¿Había dos personas en el lugar? En medio de la oscuridad pudo ver algo que se movía lentamente delante de ella. Movió sus ojos de un lado al otro. Intentó soltarse del agarre que tenía en sus mejillas en esos momentos. Una línea de luz se hizo visible delante de ella y mientras abría los ojos lentamente la pequeña línea crecía para dejarla ver todo lo que tenía delante de sí misma. Shinichi la mantenía agarrada de la mejilla con su reloj linterna en su muñeca prendida. Le había puesto luz en los ojos para comprobar si podía reaccionar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró Asami rodando los ojos y poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

— Te has desmayado mientras hablábamos por teléfono —susurró Shinichi ayudándola para que se incorporara. Escuchó un pequeño ruido de cristales mientras se levantaba. Notaba adolorido su brazo derecho. Se lo miró. Tenía sangre en él—. Te has cortado al caer encima del cuadro —suspiró Shinichi lentamente—. ¿Estás bien?

— Me duele la cabeza —susurró ella mirando el cuadro. Algo en él no estaba bien y hacía que le doliera aún más la cabeza. ¿Por qué? Miró a su padre intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos—. Lo siento, no sé qué ha pasado.

— Me has escuchado hablando con Hattori, segurame… —una punzada le traspasó la cabeza de un lado al otro haciendo que se encogiera mientras se aguantaba la cabeza con las dos manos. Shinichi se quedó callado al medio de las palabras—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Me duele mucho.

— Seguramente te habrás golpeado al caer —suspiró el padre—. Vayamos al hospital y mirémoslo, ¿vale? Los demás ya están allí.

'¿Para qué?' Asami lo miró confundida. Finalmente decidió no decir nada. La mirada de su padre estaba suficientemente preocupada como para tenerle que contar ahora lo que fuese que había pasado. Afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó mirando al lugar. De repente sentía que ese lugar le era familiar, pero a la vez no podía reconocerlo. No había nadie más allí.

— ¿Quién ha hablado antes? —preguntó Asami mirando a su padre que la cogió por debajo del brazo para mantenerla estabilizada—. ¿No había alguien más aquí contigo?

— Solo estamos tú y yo, Asami —susurró Shinichi mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— Olvídalo, seguramente habrá sido mi imaginación —suspiró ella rodando los ojos y evitando mirar la cara preocupada que seguía teniendo su padre.

Asami se soltó de él y lentamente se fue hacia la puerta. Shinichi cogió unas llaves del suelo, el teléfono móvil de Asami que estaba al lado del marco de fotos y la siguió hacia la salida.

— Coge tu chaqueta —suspiró Shinichi.

Asami lo miró sin entender hasta que se fijó en su chaqueta larga que colgaba a un lado de la puerta de salida de la casa. Ella la cogió miró el suelo y se puso los zapatos que había al lado de los de su padre, luego, salió de allí. Se puso la chaqueta encima. Aún era de noche y el frío empezaba a colarse por entre su piel hasta sus huesos. Se puso rápidamente la chaqueta y se fijó en que aún llevaba el pantalón de su pijama de color gris. Bien mirado, parecía el pantalón de un chándal, así que no desentonaba mucho con la camiseta de manga corta de color azul oscuro que se había puesto. Su padre cerró la puerta y ella lo miró. '¿Qué hace?'. Observó por unos momentos el edificio que se extendía delante de ella. No sabía el motivo, pero le hacía sentir un vacío en su pecho que le daba más dolor de cabeza. Su padre la cogió de la mano y se guardó las llaves en los bolsillos, mientras tiraba de ella hacia el hospital. El paso de su padre era rápido, pero aunque estuviera un poco mareada ella no le pidió que bajara el ritmo. Por alguna razón necesitaba ir así de rápido al hospital. Sentía que se acercaba a algo que la iba a aliviar, en cierto modo.

.

Entraron al hospital y su padre se paró delante de la puerta, buscando con la mirada en el lugar. Asami se puso de nuevo la mano a la cabeza. El olor a hospital le provocaba más dolor en la cabeza. Tres chicos se acercaron a ellos con rapidez. Una chica de piel morena y el pelo castaño oscuro, recogido en una coleta. Asami pensó que la habían despertado muy rápido y ella se hizo eso para disimular su pelo despeinado. De repente se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo tenía ella el pelo, pero con el dolor en su cabeza en esos momentos poco le importaba quedar bien delante de alguien. A su lado, un chico un poco más alto que ella. Asami sabía que eran hermanos, aunque el chico era de piel más pálida. Apartó la mirada de ellos en seguida mientras notaba otra punzada en la cabeza. El tercer chico la abrazó sin esperar que ella lo mirara siquiera. La entrada del hospital estaba oscura y ella tardó en poderlo ver bien hasta que no se apartó un poco.

— ¿Estás bien Asami?

Pelo claro de largo por media espalda, ojos verdes, una cinta con el dibujo de un rombo atado en su brazo y una cinta atada en su cabeza de color blanco. Asami tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que eran unas vendas. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se fijaba en su cabeza vendada.

— Te-chan, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella.

— Ah… —Tetsuya miró a Shinichi que tiró de Asami rápidamente.

Ella se tambaleó y por poco no cae al suelo. Su padre tiró de su mano momentos antes de que chocara contra el suelo, evitando así su caída. Ella se cogió a su brazo y se puso de pie de nuevo.

 _Mira que eres torpe, chica…_

Miró a su alrededor confundida. Esa voz de nuevo. Estaba claro que estaba dentro de su cabeza, pero, ¿por qué no podía recordar más que esa voz? ¿Quién era?

— ¿Aún no le ha contado nada a Asa-chan? —preguntó la voz de la chica.

Otra punzada de dolor, mientras Shinichi tiraba de ella de nuevo y ella seguía andando lentamente.

— ¿Pero no había dicho que les había escuchado cuando hablaban con Heiji-ojiichan? —preguntó la voz de Tetsuya.

Otra punzada haciendo que Asami se soltara de su padre y se pusiera las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué le ocurría?

— ¿Estás bien? —Shinichi se giró a mirarla.

— Me duele —susurró ella en un hilo de voz.

Shinichi se acercó al mostrador de la recepción en donde una enfermera les observaba. Le mostró el brazo de Asami a la mujer y ella se fue diciendo un 'en seguida vuelvo'. Pero Asami no les escuchaba. La voz en su cabeza la estaba volviendo loca. Cuanto más intentaba recordar, más dolor le provocaba. Miró a su padre y él la cogió de la mano, tirando de ella hacia uno de los bancos que había en el lugar. La hizo sentar allí y se arrodilló delante de ella.

— Seguro escuchaste lo que hablamos Hattori y yo por… —Asami se encogió poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de nuevo. Shinichi frunció el ceño—. Asami no puede dolerte tanto —susurró finalmente.

— Me da pinchazos papá —susurró ella. Shinichi la abrazó unos segundos.

 _Tienes que tranquilizarte, Asami. Tu corazón se está acelerando demasiado y luego te encontrarás mal._

Asami levantó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor. Esa voz empezaba a asustarla. Volvió a cogerse la cabeza con fuerza y miró delante de ella manteniendo un ojo cerrado. Su padre estaba aún más pálido que antes.

— Tranquila —susurró forzando una sonrisa el hombre—. Tranquila —notó que le acariciaba la cabeza mientras la chica de antes se sentaba a su lado.

— Me está taladrando el cerebro.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Shinichi con el ceño fruncido.

— Donde estaba antes, te lo dije, creía que había alguien más —se quejó ella mirándolo—. Pero es una molesta voz que tengo en la cabeza y que me va diciendo cosas. Me va a fundir el cerebro, en serio.

— Donde estabas antes —Shinichi sonrió fugazmente desviando la mirada—. Me alegro de que al menos tengas un poco de humor después de nuestra conversación telefónica.

— ¿Qué conversación? —Asami lo miró sin entenderlo.

— La que hemos tenido 20 minutos antes de que te despertase en ese lugar —respondió Shinichi arqueando una ceja. Asami lo miró confundida—. Hemos hablado por teléfono, por eso tenías el teléfono al suelo a tu lado.

Asami frunció el ceño.

— Papá, no recuerdo haber hablado contigo por teléfono desde hace 2 semanas —respondió la chica.

— ¿Estás haciendo una broma pesada o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Shinichi mientras Ran se sentaba al otro lado de Asami, abrazando a una niña pequeña de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes muy llorosos.

Asami miró a la niña a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes y profundos que la miraban le hicieron un cosquilleo pequeño en su barriga, que subió hacia su garganta, hasta finalmente convertirse en un dolor agudo en su cabeza. Se puso las manos en la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras se encogía de nuevo. Esta vez no pudo reprimir quejarse por el dolor mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza intentando mantener el silencio en el lugar. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

 _Así que mis ojos crees que son bonitos…_ 'maldita voz' _. Bueno, son distintos a los tuyos, pero yo encuentro los tuyos más bonitos que los míos, la verdad. Así que no los cierres más y no dejes que lloren más… pase lo que pase._

Asami levantó la vista hacia su padre. Tenía la sensación de que había olvidado algo. Detrás de Shinichi, Tetsuya y el otro chico la miraban preocupados igual que su padre.

— Dejad de mirarme así —se quejó Asami—. Sé que a veces estoy loca pero no hay para mirarme así —Asami bajó la mirada mientras seguía agarrándose la cabeza. Tenía que olvidarse de la voz.

Suspiró largamente mientras cerraba los ojos con lentitud. Estaba aquí con sus padres y Tetsuya y ahora le iban a curar el brazo. Pero, ¿para qué estaban ellos en un hospital? Abrió los ojos y miró a su padre.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que teníamos que venir aquí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— No recuerdas nada de nuestra conversación y te duele la cabeza. ¿Sabes dónde estabas cuando te he encontrado? —preguntó Shinichi extrañado.

Asami lo miró confundida. 'Ahora tengo que recordar dónde estaba…'. Ella negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí exactamente? —preguntó Asami.

— Asami, responde.

— No, papá, no tengo ni idea de dónde estaba y ahora me dices el…

— Si esto es una broma estás sobrepasando el límite jovencita —se quejó Shinichi alzando la voz.

— Papá no sé de qué me estás hablando —se quejó Asami—. En serio, no sé porqué tienes que enfadarte conmigo, ahora.

— Te duele la cabeza cuando pronuncio eso… —Shinichi observó atentamente a Asami y ella lo miró confundida—. Ni siquiera has dicho nada cuando has visto a Chieko-chan y a Akira-kun.

— ¿Quiénes son esos? —Asami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Tetsuya se echó a reír, llevándose un codazo del chico de su lado. Los miró a los dos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. No sé de qué me hablas.

La gente que había alrededor de la sala empezó a acercarse confundida hacia ellos. Asami pudo ver a un hombre de piel morena de ojos verdes que la miraba asustado.

— Kudo… no me digas que…

— Asami —Shinichi suspiró y ella le miró. Mirar a toda esa gente le daba dolor de cabeza, como cuando se quedaba por alguna razón mirando fijamente al sol durante más de 10 segundos—. ¿Sabes quién es Hattori Mamoru?

Asami arqueó una ceja por una pregunta tan idiota. Se llevó las dos manos de nuevo a la cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Debería? —la voz se rió en su cabeza. Era una risa entre tímida y satisfecha y por supuesto muy pegadiza. Si no fuera por el dolor, Asami hubiera sonreído, aunque no supiera el motivo—. Ah, por favor —apretó sus manos con fuerza a su cabeza y se encogió de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no para? —cuanto más se esforzaba en intentar callar esas voces más dolor le provocaba en su cabeza. Cuando más las escuchaba más dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando mantenerse consciente, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que solo la hacía querer dormirse. Notó la mano de su padre cogiéndole la muñeca para tomarle el pulso.

— De acuerdo, olvida lo que he dicho ahora —la voz de su padre le hizo abrir los ojos. Shinichi estaba mirando al hombre moreno que miraba a Asami con miedo—. Vamos a ver, ¿cuánta gente que está aquí con nosotros ahora reconoces?

— Papá me duele demasiado la cabeza para ir mirando gente que me provocan más dolor de cabeza. Quiero irme a casa, en serio —suspiró la chica cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —el tono de voz de Tetsuya hizo que Asami lo mirara desconcertada—. ¿Cómo que no conoces a tu propio novio? —Asami frunció el ceño. 'Este me está intentando tomar el pelo o algo por el estilo…'. La chica parpadeó un poco desconcertada—. Tu novio se ha pasado tres días protegiéndote —Tetsuya señaló hacia el pasillo donde había las habitaciones del hospital y Asami miró hacia allí sin entenderlo. Shinichi se levantó y lo intentó apartar para que no dijera más cosas. Asami volvió a mirarlo.

— No sé porque te enfadas conmigo, Te-chan —susurró ella claramente confundida.

— Ya basta —susurró Shinichi.

— No, no basta. Hemos sufrido un accidente. Odami ha salido ilesa de milagro, yo con rasguños y Hattori ha entrado en coma y ella dice no acordarse de él —Tetsuya estaba claramente enfadado.

— Te juro que no sé de qué estás hablando, no sé quién es ese tal Hattori y no conozco a la mitad de la gente que están aquí —se quejó ella—. Y ahora si dejaras de hablar quizás dejarías de provocarme más dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Cómo que dolor de cabeza…? —Tetsuya no podía creer lo que Asami estaba diciendo. Ella cerró los ojos intentando calmar esas punzadas que le pasaban por la cabeza—. Asami, ¿cómo pue…?

— Basta, por favor —Shinichi suspiró mientras Asami notaba que alguien la agarraba de los hombros y la zarandeaba.

— Tienes que estar bromeando, Asami —abrió los ojos. El chico estaba delante de ella muy asustado—. No puedes hacernos esto ahora. No puedes haberte olvidado de Hattori después de que haya sufrido tanto para llevarte hasta aquí. Por favor, tienes que…

— Ya es suficiente, Akira-kun —susurró el moreno poniéndole una mano encima del hombro.

— Pero, Heiji-ojiichan… ella… ella es la única que quizás pueda hacer que Hattori se recupere. Ella es la única que…

— Por favor, es muy temprano por la mañana —se quejó Asami rodando los ojos. Quizás si les decía lo que ella sabía, ellos dejarían de hablar—. Mi padre me ha despertado inconsciente en un lugar que ni siquiera reconozco, encima de una fotografía mía y de alguien que no puedo recordar. Llego aquí y resulta que hay un montón de gente que he olvidado y que me conoce más que yo misma. Por favor os lo pido, mi cabeza va a estallar —se quejó ahora asustada—. No sé quién es este Hattori Mamoru, pero si decís que puedo ayudaros… yo… puedo intentarlo… cuando consiga quitarme este dolor de cabeza, ¿vale?

— Asami tranquila —susurró Shinichi arrodillándose delante de ella—. No pienses en nada. Intenta mantener tu mente en blanco.

— Si fuera tan fácil —Asami suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Papá, ¿qué he olvidado? ¿Po-por qué no puedo recordar eso que ellos están diciendo?

— Asami olvídalo, por favor. Solo por unos segundos no pienses en nada —suspiró Shinichi cogiéndole las manos.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Intentando poner su mente en blanco. Ella siempre lo había conseguido fácilmente.

 _Voy a protegerte, Asami… así que no te preocupes, ¿vale?_

Abrió los ojos y aplicó más fuerza en su cabeza. Si no conseguía quitar esa voz de allí le sería imposible mantener la cabeza sin pensar en nada. De algún modo sus ojos empezaron a llorar y su respiración empezó a acelerarse descontrolada. Sentía que algo andaba mal. Estaba asustada y mirar a su padre no la dejaba tranquilizarse.

— Esa voz no se calla —susurró ella.

— Tranquila —sonrió tristemente Shinichi.

Asami volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la enfermera volviendo al lugar—. Está bien —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, después de que Heiji hablara en susurros con ella—. Traedla por aquí.

— Asami, abre los ojos —dijo Shinichi en un hilo de voz y apretando un poco sus manos. Ella lo hizo—. Vamos, necesitas descansar un poco —se levantó y ayudó a la chica a levantarse. Se la llevó de allí.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con Mamoru-kun? —susurró Chieko mirándolos a todos.

— De momento esperemos a que ella se tranquilice —susurró Heiji—. Luego, ya veremos. Perdonad por todo —suspiró finalmente—. Si os podéis llevar a Ayako, por favor… yo… voy a ir con Kazuha a ver cómo están.

— Llevaros también a Yoh —suspiró Ran—. Está claro que Asami no puede ahora mismo salir de aquí tampoco.

— Mamá, me quedo con vosotros —se quejó el pequeño.

— No te apures, Ran —sonrió Sonoko cogiendo a Ayako, que seguía agarrada a su cuello—. Todo estará bien.

— Esperemos que así sea. Yoh ve con ellos, por favor.

.

Asami abrió los ojos lentamente. Shinichi estaba dando vueltas en la habitación del hospital, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su alrededor. Por su posado cansado, estaba claro que se había pasado el resto de la noche dando vueltas con nerviosismo. Ran la estaba mirando con tristeza y acariciaba su mano lentamente.

— Mamá —susurró la chica haciendo que Shinichi se parara a medio camino y la mirara.

— ¿Estás bien, Asami? —suspiró Ran.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Voy a avisar que ha despertado —dijo el padre saliendo apresurado de la habitación.

— Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Asami estás sufriendo una especie de amnesia, debido a un shock. Tuvimos que dormirte para que te tranquilizaras —respondió Ran en un hilo de voz—. Dijeron que cuando despertaras te harían las pruebas para ver lo que te pasaba.

Asami desvió la mirada. Recordaba que le dieron anestésicos y la tumbaron en una habitación del hospital. Tenía recuerdos de esa última semana de ella hablando sola, pero estaba convencida de que había alguien con ella.

— Toda esa gente de ayer, yo... los conocía a todos, ¿verdad? —no se atrevió a mirar a su madre por miedo a que le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

— La familia Kyogoku, la familia Hattori y Tetsuya —Ran sonó impaciente—. No importa si no recuerdas, Asami, seguro conseguirás recuperarte. De momento es mejor que no pienses en esto —Ran suspiró largamente—. Ahora te harán un montón de pruebas que te provocarán más dolor de cabeza, así que es mejor que vacíes tu mente.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana del hospital. Se sentía vacía por dentro. Sentía que le faltaba algo a su lado en esos momentos y no podía entender el motivo. En su cabeza, tenía un pequeño recuerdo que quería recuperar. Completamente oscuro, pero un recuerdo, al fin y al cabo. 'Me siento sola…'.

 _Perdóname…_

.

— Papá, quiero hacerlo —suspiró Asami—. No es que deba o que pueda, es que quiero hacerlo.

— Asami, llevas en el hospital dos días y ha quedado demostrado que hablarte de él o de sus amigos te hace daño. Después de dormirte vuelves a olvidar más de la mitad de lo que has recordado, así que me niego a eso —respondió Shinichi.

— Papá, creo qu-que la voz que tengo en mi cabeza es-es algo relacionado con esto —Asami se puso la chaqueta del chándal por encima mientras Ran la ayudaba—. Por favor, si puedo hacer algo para ayudar, yo no quiero hacer daño a esta gente. Y parece que ya lo he hecho suficiente.

— No estás en condiciones.

— Shinichi ya basta, por favor —suspiró Ran rodando los ojos—. Ella dice que quiere hacerlo.

Shinichi miró a Asami a los ojos.

— Papá —Asami se mordió el labio buscando las palabras correctas para decirle—. He perdido la memoria de gente que es muy simpática conmigo. Chieko-san y Akira-san son muy amables conmigo y no me obligan a nada. Ellos han sido pacientes conmigo estos dos días y me han pedido esto como un favor. He sido yo la que ha aceptado y la que va a obligarse a hacerlo. Si con eso puedo ayudarles, lo haré. Me siento fatal por no recordarlos. Además, siento que realmente me falta algo, quizás sea eso. Si es esto y no lo hago no me lo perdonaría jamás.

— Yo…

— Por favor, si me siento mal, tan solo me iré de allí, ¿vale? —le interrumpió Asami para que no hablara de nuevo—. Ellos me lo han pedido como un favor y yo voy a hacerlo.

— Está bien —suspiró Shinichi—. Pero si te sientes mal…

— Saldré corriendo de allí —dijo Asami mientras afirmaba con la cabeza—. Tú deja de preocuparte, ¿vale? —la chica juntó sus manos delante del pecho a modo de gracias y sonrió fugazmente. Ran le acarició el pelo levemente.

— Entonces vamos.

Su madre la cogió por los hombros y la empujó débilmente para que iniciara el camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

— Vamos Yoh —sonrió Shinichi buscando al niño con la mirada.

— Sí —él le cogió de la manga del jersey y tiró de su padre, siguiendo a las mujeres.

Anduvieron por el pasillo del hospital y subieron por las escaleras hasta dos pisos más arriba. Asami se sentía nerviosa. Por alguna razón sentía que esa era su obligación. Se había pasado dos días escuchando historias de Akira y Chieko que no entendía, y que, tal y como había dicho su padre, al dormir volvía a olvidarlas, tanto las historias, como a ellos mismos. Algunas veces, venían los gemelos Kuroba o Tetsuya, y eso la animaba, porque a ellos podía reconocerlos perfectamente y recordaba levemente lo que hablaba con ellos. Tenía pequeños flashes de recuerdos que pasaban por su cabeza, pero eran tan rápidos que ni siquiera entendía su significado y luego desaparecían de su memoria como por arte de magia. En la mayoría de ellos estaba ella sola hablando a la nada. Notó la mano de su madre dándole un pequeño empujón y ella la miró. Ran le señaló a delante con la cabeza. En el pasillo estaban Chieko, Akira y Chizuko hablando en susurros. Chieko les hizo callar y señaló hacia ella. Asami se cogió las manos, moviéndolas con nerviosismo. Terminó de acercarse y saludó lentamente con la cabeza.

— Chizuko —Asami podía reconocerla.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó ella sonriendo fugazmente.

— Bien, supongo —Asami desvió la mirada—. Lo máximo de bien que se pueda estar con esto.

— La cabeza vacía se arregla, tenlo por seguro —Chizuko le guiñó un ojo—. Aunque yo no puedo hacer mucho para ayudarte.

— ¿Cabeza vacía?

— Dice que así suena menos importante y por lo tanto, quizás un poco menos impactante —respondió Akira tapándole la boca a Chizuko.

Asami sonrió débilmente y bajó la mirada.

— Gracias, supongo —se tocó el pelo nerviosa—. Chicos, quiero hacerlo, pero, ¿y si no funciona?

— Seguro va a funcionar —respondió Chieko—. Ya verás. Y si no, al menos lo habremos intentado.

— Voy a avisarles —sonrió Akira empujando una puerta doble de madera, con unos cristales para ver a dentro, mientras Shinichi le ponía una mano encima del hombro de Asami.

.

El ruido del cristal siendo golpeado hizo que Kazuha levantara la vista. Heiji frunció el ceño y salió de allí para hablar con Akira. Kazuha observó al moreno suspirar aliviado.

— Asami ha venido a verte, Mamoru —susurró la madre aguantando un pequeño sollozo—. Pero ell-ella está mal.

'¿Qué está mal?'. Kazuha escuchó la pequeña máquina del corazón de Mamoru que hizo un pitido fuera de lo normal.

— Te dejaré a solas con ella, Mamoru y así ella podrá contarte —Kazuha se levantó de la silla y suspiró. Le soltó la mano con lentitud, con mucho miedo a soltarle en esos momentos. Miró atrás y suspiró—. Te dejo con ella, Mamoru.

Asami pasó la puerta y entró en un pequeño pasillo, todos con cubículos de cristal y cortinas de color blanco, que no permitían ver nada al interior. De algún modo ella sentía miedo. Akira le había dicho que tenía que ir hasta el final, cuando volvió con Heiji. '-ojiichan'. Pensó en un intento de recordar al hombre. Se paró delante del cubículo y cogió aire. Lo soltó con lentitud. Corrección: estaba aterrada. Kazuha abrió la puerta de cristal delante de ella y sonrió. Asami pensó que intentaba darle ánimos de algún modo, pero ni siquiera la conocía, ¿verdad? Se apartó para dejar pasar a la madre e inclinó un poco la cabeza para saludarla. Había intentado sonreír. Podía jurar por su vida que lo había intentado. Pero sus labios no se habían movido ni un centímetro. Observó como la mujer, desconocida para ella, se alejaba con lentitud del lugar hasta la puerta. Se sentía muy apenada por ella, ya que de seguro eso era doloroso. Finalmente entró. Observó la cama blanca que allí había. Las sábanas limpias se movían arriba y abajo al ritmo de las pequeñas respiraciones que Mamoru hacía junto a la máquina. Asami se acercó lentamente a la cama cogiéndose el anillo azul que llevaba en sus dedos y jugando con él con nerviosismo. Mamoru mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Pequeños tubos salían del alrededor de su boca y en su brazo. Tenía una venda rodeándole la cabeza. Debajo de las sábanas, se podía ver los aparatos que controlaban las pulsaciones del chico; otros tubos más que hacían marear a Asami. Mamoru tenía el labio partido, un par de rasguños que iban de su nariz a su mejilla, una cicatriz cerrada de hacía tiempo en su cuello. Asami se quedó mirando esa pequeña cicatriz. De algún modo sentía que ya la había visto antes. El pelo del chico seguía tan alborotado como siempre. '¿Siempre?'. Pensó para sí misma intentando recordar. No podía. En esos momentos decidió dejar de pensar hasta salir de la habitación.

— Ho-la —susurró lentamente. Su voz se cortaba—. Esto... Ma-Mamoru —su respiración se agitó de solo pronunciar su nombre. Estaba claro que había sido alguien muy importante para ella, solo por el hecho de que le doliera el pecho el verlo así—. Soy... Asami —'Asami, puedo escuchar tu voz'. Los pitidos del corazón del chico dejaron por un segundo la normalidad, sobresaltando a la chica—. Por favor —se quedó mirando a la pantalla, esperando que su corazón volviera a la normalidad. Cuando vio que todo estaba bien suspiró largamente y volvió a hablar—. Esto... Mamo-ru —Chieko y Akira le habían dicho que así le llamaba ella, pero no se acordaba de eso, ¿cómo podía decirlo con seguridad? Miró los ojos cerrados del chico—. Esto se me está haciendo realmente complicado —añadió más para sí misma que para él—. Me-me han dicho que seguramente podrás oírme, así que he venido a intentarlo —'Puedo oírte, Asami'—. Maldita sea... —Asami fijó su vista en sus manos y se quitó el anillo, rodándolo entre sus dedos—. Como decir esto... yo... por favor... yo no sé hablar a la gente que no puede responderme. O al menos no recuerdo... —'¿Qué ocurre?'—. Esto... Mamo-ru... yo llevo dos días al hospital, como tú —'¿Qué?'. Más pitidos anormales que hicieron que Asami soltara el anillo—. Oh, genial, espera —Asami se arrodilló al suelo y lo cogió—. Solo faltaría perder el anillo ahora —volvió a sentarse en la silla que había y siguió jugando con el anillo en sus dedos, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara—. A lo que iba, me han dicho que sufro amnesia parcial debido a un shock. Yo no recuerdo el shock, así que ahora mismo no puedo decirte nada más. So-solo recuerdo las cosas de mi vida que no están directamente relacionadas contigo —otro pitido—. Lo siento —se apresuró a decir, sabiendo que ese sobresalto del corazón de Mamoru iba dirigido a ella—. Lo siento mucho. Supongo que alguien me dijo que entraste en coma y yo caí al suelo. Mi padre me despertó en un lugar que dice ser casa mía, pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso —'Asami...'—. Llevo un anillo en mis dedos que Te-chan, y los Kyogoku dicen que tú me regalaste, pero... —tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar—. Yo definitivamente, no me acuerdo de eso. No recuerdo nada de tú familia o de los Kyogoku. Te-chan me dijo que este anillo, te lo compraste porque te recordaba a mis ojos, cuando desaparecí por unos cuantos meses. Yo… por favor, esto es absurdo —'¿El qué?'. Ella seguía observando el anillo lentamente—. Me han pedido que viniera a darte ánimos para que sobrevivieras, pero ni siquiera te recuerdo. No recuerdo nada de esa foto que había allí. No recuerdo nada de nada. Y yo estoy aquí hablándote, sin saber si realmente me escuchas —'No quiero que llores. Asami, por favor, sé fuerte por mí, ahora'. Asami lo miró sobresaltada. Esta vez habían sido dos pitidos de más—. ¿Ma-mo-ru? Pue-puedes oírme, ¿verdad? —cogió el anillo con fuerza con su mano y volvió a mirar la máquina. 'Sí, puedo Asami'. Silencio. Asami suspiró—. Sé que es una locura, pero, escucho tu voz en mi cabeza de vez en cuando —'No me has olvidado del todo'. Un pitido más. Asami miró la pantalla de nuevo—. Sé que quizás parecerá una locura, pero si tal y como dicen yo te amaba tanto, estoy completamente segura de que es tu voz, porque me tranquiliza sentirla. Bueno… —su corazón se había acelerado más de la cuenta—. Yo-yo tengo que… tengo que irme y cuando… te prometo que cuando recupere la memoria volveré aquí. Te-te lo prometo. Cuando consiga recordarte volveré aquí para ayudarte. Per-perdóname —'¿Por qué?'. Asami se levantó de la silla y volvió a ponerse el anillo en el dedo—. Yo no sé porque. Tan solo perdóname, ¿vale? Tan solo aguanta —deseó en esos momentos poder besarlo en los labios. Enrojeció al instante pensando en eso: ella jamás besaría a un desconocido. Como tampoco podía hacerlo aunque su cuerpo quisiera, debido al tubo que tenía, decidió finalmente por acariciar su mano. Cerró los ojos notando la calidez de la mano del chico, sabiendo que lo echaba en falta. Finalmente volvió a abrirlos y salió de allí. Ahora empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de nuevo. Salió a paso apresurado hasta el final de la puerta, después de los demás cubículos, en donde los demás estaban esperando en silencio. Se puso una mano en la cabeza y se abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Tenía que recordar. Tenía que hacerlo si quería no sentirse tan infeliz como en esos momentos se sentía. Tenía que conseguir recordar aunque fuera solo un momento feliz de esos días. Tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí!

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Despertar'.


	34. Despertar

Hellow!

Antes que nada hubo un error de lectura de documentos en los dos capítulos anteriores XD en lugar de 10/10 era 10/01, eso hace que el capítulo de prometidos sea el 10 de enero XD perdón! TT:TT ahora de repente me vino a la mente que lo había hecho TT:TT ya he rectificado el error para que nadie se pierda en el curso de la historia XDDD Eso hace, que el siguiente, el capítulo 33 también sea en enero y no el 13 de octubre XD

Antes de dejaros con el capítulo, quisiera dar las gracias a todos los que me han dado favorito! *O* aunque no haya recibido ningún review, eso también me alegra, así que deseo que sigan apoyándome **saludo cordial**

20 de Enero

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Despertar_**

Se levantó con pereza de la cama y observó la puerta. Yoh la estaba mirando desde allí.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

— No te olvidarás de mi, ¿verdad? —preguntó él con una mirada triste.

Asami frunció el ceño sin responder. ¿Olvidar? ¿Qué había olvidado? El niño bajó la mirada con tristeza y se fue corriendo de allí. Asami bajó de la cama y bajó al comedor con lentitud. Yoh se había sentado a la mesa y miraba el plato de comida sin muchas ganas de comer.

— Hola Asami —Ran hizo una sonrisa forzada y se acercó a ella para abrazarla—. ¿Has dormido bien?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y Ran se apartó.

— ¿Y papá? —preguntó Asami.

— Ha ido al hospital —Ran se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres comer?

— No tengo hambre —Asami giró sobre sus talones y volvió hacia su habitación. Al poco, Ran subió a la habitación y la vio sentada en la cama con la vista perdida a un pequeño libro que había encima de su escritorio.

— Asami —ella la miró sobresaltada y Ran cogió el pequeño álbum de fotos y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Sabes lo que ha ocurrido esta semana? —Ran la miró preocupada.

— ¿Esta semana? Perdí la memoria, pero…

— Pero todo lo que consigues recordar en un día, lo olvidas al día siguiente —Ran suspiró.

— No recuerdo eso —respondió Asami—. ¿Por qué está papá al hospital?

— Porque allí está la persona que has olvidado —Ran la miró preocupada y Asami bajó la vista al álbum que Ran tenía en sus manos—. Sí, este es.

— ¿Puedo? —Asami cogió el álbum de fotos y lo miró.

— No te fuerces, Asami, no vale la pena que lo hagas —susurró Ran besándole la frente—. Luego baja y come algo, ¿vale? Llevas un día entero sin comer nada.

— De acuerdo —Asami se apoyó en la pared aún sentada y miró durante un rato la portada del álbum. Había un chico de pelo negro y alborotado con los ojos verdes que le hacían sentir nostálgica. Puso su mano encima de la imagen y de algún modo sintió el calor de su piel en su mano. Apartó la mano y se la miró. ¿Qué ocurría con ella?

Miró hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba azul y precioso. Le daban ganas de sonreír y decir que ese era un buen día, pero solo le salió una mueca y un sollozo. Se quedó mirando una fotografía en que estaba con Yoh y otra niña junto a ese chico. Señalaban los cuatro hacia un cartel detrás de ellos en que ponía: no se acepta tener buen día sin comer nuestro pan.

Miró por toda la casa, al cabo de un rato. No había nadie en ella. Su padre no había vuelto, su hermano habría ido al instituto y su madre seguramente a comprar. Abrió el armario y se quedó mirando su ropa. Todo lo que allí había le parecía desconocido de repente. Cogió un jersey de color fucsia muy suave y unos pantalones negros. Luego salió de la casa a paso lento. Quería saber más de todo lo que había pasado con sus recuerdos y no sabía cómo recuperarlos. El viento en su cara la hacía sentir un poco mejor que quedarse encerrada en esas cuatro paredes. Pero aún así, miró el reloj de una tienda. Lo que para ella había sido una eternidad, realmente solo habían sido un par de minutos. Se miró en el reflejo del escaparate. Sentía que alguien estaba con ella a su lado hablándole, pero realmente cuando miró a su lado, no había nadie. Volvió a mirar al cristal. Esa persona seguía allí. Pero no tenía rostro. Solo una voz.

 _¿Sabes? A veces creo que ni siquiera me escuchas. Conoces tanto mi mente que ni siquiera oyes lo que digo. Solo te limitas a decir lo que yo pienso._

Giró la cabeza asustada hacia la figura que de nuevo desapareció. Echó a correr hacia otro lado. No podía quedarse allí sin que su corazón le doliera horrores. Se paró al lado de la pared de otra calle y cerró los ojos, mientras se apoyaba. Volvió a abrir los ojos. Se había quedado en un pequeño callejón, completamente intransitable. Miró la calle de al lado. La gente andaba con tranquilidad por el lugar, sin prisas. Algunos con expresiones serias, otras con felicidad; algunos completamente solos, otros acompañados; hablando o en silencio. Salió del callejón, viendo a dos chicas con uniforme hablando sobre el examen que habían hecho. Las siguió sin darse cuenta. Intentó buscar en su mente, porque sabía que tenía amigos. Pero en sus recuerdos con trabajo podía ver la cara de Tetsuya, Hiro o Takeshi cuando tenía pocos años, jugando con ella al jardín de sus casas. Cuanto más pensaba en encontrar otro recuerdo, más le dolía la cabeza y más sola se sentía. Le faltaba algo. Algo muy importante. Como si hubiera olvidado las cosas más importantes de toda la vida. ¿Un objeto? ¿Un animal? ¿Una persona? Seguramente lo último: ese chico del álbum de fotos. Ella no recordaba haberse hecho esas fotografías. No recordaba haber pasado un solo día con ese chico y la pequeña niña. Ni siquiera recordaba estar en ese lugar ni leer ese cartel. Si realmente se había olvidado de él, quizás él la había olvidado a ella. Si era así, Asami solo quería ir a encontrarse con él para preguntarle porque se habían olvidado. Intentó recordar la fotografía que se había quedado mirando, pero no recordaba nada más que a Yoh. Nada de ese chico y la pequeña. Se fue por las calles lentamente sin acordarse de que la podían reconocer. Ella siguió el camino por las calles mientras seguía pensando con fuerza lo que había olvidado. Sus pies se pararon y miró hacia su lado. Se había parado delante del hospital. ¿Por qué la habían llevado hacia allí sus pies? Se quedó apartada viendo a los medios de comunicación parados delante de las escaleras. Luego giró su vista hacia dos gemelos, un chico y una chica, de doce años que peleaban por una pelota de tenis. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Akira y Chieko estaban detrás de ella, sentados en un banco con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas, los dos en la misma postura y esperando a que los medios se despistaran un poco para poder entrar sin ser abordados.

— Hola —Chieko sonrió levantando la mano y Asami se giró para verla. No la reconocía de nada—. ¿Estás bien, Asa-chan?

— ¿Quién…?

— Somos tus amigos —Chieko habló con tristeza y Asami se abrazó a sí misma, asustada. ¿Por qué no podía recordar eso tampoco? Ni siquiera sus caras.

— Lo siento, yo no…

— Ah, Momo deja en paz a tu hermano —Akira se levantó del banco y se fue hacia los gemelos. La niña estaba a punto de morder a su hermano.

— Él ha empezado —se quejó la pequeña.

— Sí, vale, pero eres un poco bruta con los dientes —Akira se rió—. A la próxima le das un puñetazo, es más limpio y nunca cogerás enfermedades.

— ¿Quieres dejar de enseñarle esas cosas a los niños? —Chieko lo miró sorprendida y Akira se giró sonriendo hacia ellos. Al acto Momo golpeó a Sora en la barriga—. ¿Ves? —preguntó la mayor señalando a los niños.

Sora intentaba golpearla y la perseguía por el lugar.

— Sí, pero Momo la próxima vez que nadie te vea —Akira se rió y se volvió a sentar al banco.

Asami miró a los niños asustada.

— Pero deberíais de… pararlos… —Sora consiguió golpear a la chica y esta le puso el pie delante haciéndolo caer.

— Tranquila, Kudo, esos dos están siempre como gato y ratón —se encogió de hombros—. Pocas veces hablan, pero cuando uno lo hace el otro empieza los problemas.

— Y si les sigues enseñando a pelearse más que problemas tendrás —suspiró Chieko—. Además te recuerdo que hoy están a tu cargo.

— Maldita sea —Akira se levantó del banco y se acercó a ellos. Sora le había cogido el pie a su hermana e intentaba golpearla, pero ella iba andando por la calle arrastrando a su gemelo—. Niños dejad de pelear.

— ¿Él…?

— Akira solo hace las cosas si tiene un interés en eso, o la mayoría de las veces —Chieko sonrió—. Te acostumbras a él con mucha rapidez, pero quizás sea el más fácil de entender de los tres. En toda esa postura de chico malo es alguien demasiado débil y tierno. Cogió un poco el carácter de nuestra madre —se encogió de hombros—. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

— Lo siento, sigo sin…

— Yo soy Kyogoku Chieko —la chica le alargó la mano hacia ella, forzando su mejor sonrisa. En estos siete días ya se había presentado a ella cinco—. Me llamabas Chii-chan y yo te llamaba Asa-chan. Aunque estuviéramos separados porque te fuiste a Estados Unidos, siempre has sido mi mejor amiga.

Asami bajó la mirada. No solo el chico que estaba en el hospital y que su madre le había tenido que repetir otra vez. Ellos dos también los había olvidado por completo y seguramente también les habría hecho mucho daño.

— Lo siento.

— No importa —Chieko sonrió—. Lo que importa ahora es que te recuperes —lo dijo con una voz ansiosa—. Sin prisas, no te preocupes por eso —Akira volvió con los niños uno cogido a cada mano y los niños le pegaban en la mano. Asami y Chieko lo miraron, mientras él les repetía a los pequeños que dejaran de pegarle—. Bueno, ahora por fin pruebas de tus ideas. Eso es lo que consigues al darles ideas violentas a niños de doce años, que están por cumplir los trece.

— Sí, tú eras igual de insoportables que ellos.

— ¡Oye! —se quejaron los dos pequeños a la vez. Asami sonrió. De algún modo sentía que eso ya lo había vivido. Sora dio una vuelta con el brazo de Akira agarrado, doblándolo y haciendo que el mayor se quejara—. Así aprenderás a no meterte con los que no son de tu talla.

Asami se cubrió la boca con la mano intentando no reírse, pero finalmente no lo consiguió. Todos se quedaron mirándola en silencio mientras ella se reía.

— Perdona, perdona. Es que… —miró a los niños—. Parece como si fueran más fuertes que tú.

— Más bien, más inconscientes de las consecuencias que yo —se quejó él cogiendo al niño por la parte de detrás del jersey—. Aunque me alegro de eso, porque al menos hemos podido verte reír de nuevo.

— Deja de decir tonterías —Chieko sonrió con malicia mientras Asami desviaba la mirada avergonzada—. Que los niños van a llegar tarde y tú no llegarás de vuelta al hotel.

— ¡Oh, maldición! —Akira tiró de los niños mientras gritaba—. Nos vemos.

Asami levantó la mano mientras Chieko se reía. Uno de los periodistas se giró y los miró curioso, hasta que reconoció a los tres.

— Kudo Asami —susurró al verla. En seguida todos los periodistas se giraron para verla y todos se acercaron acorralándolas a ella y a Chieko.

— Akira-oniichan espera —susurró Momo, que seguía siendo tirada por su hermano por el jersey y podía ver ella lo que sucedía detrás de ellos—. Problemas.

Akira se detuvo y miró a su hermana para ver luego a dónde le señalaba. Los periodistas habían empezado a hacer un interrogatorio a Chieko y Asami. Chieko se había puesto delante de la chica Kudo e intentaba que las cámaras no enfocaran a la chica. Asami saltó por el banco asustada y se alejó a paso rápido de allí.

— ¡Asami detente!

— Quedaros con vuestra hermana —susurró Akira hacia los niños—. ¡Voy yo Chieko! —gritó mientras seguía a Asami por el pequeño jardín del hospital.

— Oye, está asustada, así que no la asustes más, por favor —se quejó Chieko suspirando. Aunque su hermano ya no la había oído, pero sabía que tampoco era tan insensible para no ver eso. Se giró enfadada hacia los periodistas—. Sentimos el espectáculo, pero no es un buen momento —suspiró mientras un periodista aprovechaba para preguntarle al respecto de la huída de la chica Kudo—. Asa-chan no ha huido, que les quede bien claro. A ver, Kudo Asami ahora mismo está enferma, así que si tienen alguna pregunta acerca del estado de Hattori Mamoru, es mejor que no se dirijan a ella. Pueden preguntarnos a Akira, a la familia Hattori o a mí, pero les pido que durante un tiempo dejen tranquila a Asa-chan. No podrá recuperarse si la asustan de esa manera.

Akira la vio apoyarse en un árbol con cansancio. Se acercó a ella lentamente y sonrió poniéndose delante.

— A veces me fascina el aguante que tienes —Akira habló con la voz calmada y ella lo miró—. En serio, con todo lo que te han hecho esa gente y tú siempre has seguido sonriendo delante de las cámaras.

— Dan miedo —susurró Asami bajando la mirada.

— Claro que dan miedo —Akira hizo su mejor sonrisa—. Ese es su trabajo: acosar a la gente famosa. Aún no entiendo como no había alguno en tu casa. Creía que no te habrían dejado salir por eso.

— ¿Eh? No, en mi casa no había ninguno —Asami susurró mirando hacia atrás—. Seguramente mi padre les habrá echado para proteger a Yoh —frunció el ceño y miró hacia Akira—. No me preguntes como lo sé, simplemente lo sé.

— Te creo —Akira se rió—. Al fin y al cabo tu mente es una de las mejores. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

— No, no importa —Asami levantó sus manos asustada por la oferta—. Puedo volver sola.

— Kudo, por favor —Akira frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué ocurre? —Asami se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza—. ¿Kudo?

— Me duele mucho —la chica se arrodilló al suelo intentando no perder el equilibrio. Akira se arrodilló delante de ella—. Me duele.

— Tranquila —Akira la abrazó con delicadeza—. Cierra los ojos —susurró a su oído—. Ciérralos —ella lo hizo—. ¿Confías en mí? —Asami afirmó con la cabeza lentamente, aunque tampoco podía entender el porqué, puesto que su cabeza se había movido sola. Cuando le dolía tanto la cabeza acostumbraba a dejar que su corazón tomara las decisiones y, aunque no lo conocía de nada, su corazón no se había apartado desde que él la había abrazado—. Te llevo a casa —Akira la cogió en brazos—. Aguanta un poco, ¿vale? —ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras se agarraba al cuello del chico. Aún siendo muy delgado, Akira siempre había tenido mucha fuerza en sus brazos y en sus piernas, gracias al karate. El olor del chico empeoraba el dolor en la cabeza de ella, pero aún así ella no se soltó. Le dolía demasiado para volver a su casa andando—. Asami, no llores —ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre por él. De algún modo sentía que era algo extraño—. No llores. En breve dejará de dolerte. Esa gente no te hará más daño. Te lo prometo.

— Gracias.

— Asami —la voz de Ran se dejó escuchar por encima del ruido de los coches pasando—. Oh, gracias, Akira-kun —el chico soltó a Asami al suelo, aún agarrándola por su cintura para que no cayera al suelo. Habían llegado rápidamente a la casa de ella—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— Lo siento —Asami cerró los ojos y Akira tuvo que agarrarla con más fuerza para que no cayera al suelo.

— Lo siento, los periodistas la han visto y le han… —Akira suspiró.

— No importa —Ran cogió a la chica por el otro brazo y la acompañaron a dentro, junto a Akira. Ran dejó a Asami tumbada al sofá—. ¿Dónde…?

— Al hospital —Akira bajó la mirada—. Está claro que lo echa de menos.

— Y vosotros también —Ran suspiró.

— Oye, yo no sé qué podrá ayudarla más, pero… —Akira bajó la mirada—. Si seguís protegiéndola de ésta manera, quizás le hagáis más daño.

— Hasta que Mamoru-kun no despierte es mejor que no la veáis chicos —Ran suspiró—. Ayer Tetsuya vino a proponerle que fuera un día a la universidad con ellos a pasar el día, para entretenerse, pero cada día olvida de nuevo lo que ha recordado el día anterior. Esto es desesperante para todos.

— ¿Qué pasará si cuando Hattori despierta ella sigue igual? —Akira frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Le prohibiréis a Hattori verla también? —estaba enfadado—. ¿No veis que estáis siendo irracionales con ella y todo? Se siente sola.

— Por favor, Akira-kun, no hagas esto más difícil —Ran bajó la mirada—. Hemos dejado de ver a nuestros amigos para ayudarla. Estamos intentando nuestros mejores esfuerzos para que se recupere, pero si la forzamos vuelve atrás de nuevo. No podemos hacer más de lo que hacemos ya.

— No es suficiente hacer esfuerzos —Akira se giró para irse—. Así parece que solo la estéis ayudando a ella. No me malinterpretes, por supuesto primero es ella, es vuestra hija, pero Hattori es la vida de vuestra hija —se quedó quieto mirando la puerta y antes de irse añadió—. Perdona, no es de mi incumbencia nada de eso, he hablado de más.

— Gracias —susurró Ran mientras él se iba.

Akira corrió directo hacia el hospital. Chieko lo vio de lejos e hizo que sus hermanos corrieran hacia allí. Los cuatro entraron siguiendo al mayor hacia la sala donde Mamoru estaba. Delante de la puerta de entrada a las habitaciones de cristal, estaban Heiji y Shinichi hablando preocupados por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. En cuanto los vieron entrar con esas prisas, los dos los siguieron rápidamente.

.

Mamoru seguía intentando despertar. Todo estaba oscuro y aún escuchando las voces de todos sus conocidos no podía verlos. Hacía poco que había oído la voz de su madre de nuevo. Le había dicho que había pasado una semana desde que él estaba en coma. Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando no se tenía noción del día y la noche. ¿Por qué no podía despertar de eso? Intentó de nuevo con esfuerzo despertar. Pero su cuerpo era demasiado pesado para hacerlo. Intentó hacer que su mente lo guiara hacia un lugar mejor y se encontró observando sus recuerdos como si de un sueño se tratara, como si estuviera viéndolo en un televisor sin sonido ni color. Ahora escuchaba la voz de Akira de nuevo. Se centró en eso intentando mover sus dedos mientras su mente lo llevaba de nuevo en la oscuridad.

— _¡Despierta, tienes que despertar!_ —la voz de Akira sonaba desesperada—. _¡Asami no podrá sobrevivir como tú sigas así, Hattori!_

— _¿Qué pasa contigo? Tranquilízate. No puedes entrar a un hospital gritando_ —Heiji lo estaba riñendo.

'Hospital…'. Sentía calor en su mano.

— _Oniichan, ¿qué ocurre?_ —la voz de Chieko.

— _¿Qué ocurre? Que Asami no podrá aguantar mucho más tiempo así_ —respondió Akira con desespero.

'¿Qué ha ocurrido, Asami?'

Sintió que su corazón se agitaba con desespero. De repente se encontró delante de una sala de piedra, antigua, rodeado de puertas de madera. '¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? Yo no recuerdo haber estado jamás aquí'. Su voz hacía eco en el solitario y vacío lugar. Se miró las manos. Tenía una llave. '¿Qué significa esto?'

 _'Ven a mí, Mamoru'_

'¿Asami?' dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo. ¿Por qué no podía verla? Las voces de los demás le parecían completamente lejanas, incluso los latidos de su corazón, que seguían conectados a esa máquina, le parecía que había dejado de oírlos. '¿Asami?'

 _'Por aquí'_

El chico se abalanzó sobre una puerta e intentó abrirla. Estaba cerrada. Miró su mano. Solo una llave y muchas puertas.

 _'Escoge bien tu camino, Mamoru. Juntos lo seguiremos.'_

'¿En qué mundo? Estoy en coma y tú me has olvidado.'

 _'Como si eso te hubiera detenido alguna vez'_ se rió la voz de ella. ¿Estaba en coma? ¿Por qué estaba soñando con eso? ¿Por que todo eso... era un sueño, verdad?

'¿Te estás riendo de mí?'

' _Solo tienes una oportunidad, Mamoru. Debes escoger'_ su voz se apagaba.

'¿Escoger qué?' preguntó él. Silencio. ¿A qué estaba jugando su mente? ¿Qué debía hacer? golpeó la puerta. '¡Asami!' gritó. '¡Dime qué debo hacer!' golpeó de nuevo la puerta. '¡Por favor! ¡Asami!'. Golpeó con el puño cerrado hacia la puerta. Lo había intentado. Había intentado con toda su fuerza despertar, pero no había conseguido hacerlo. Había algo que no podía olvidar. Que Asami le hablara diciéndole que no se acordaba. De nuevo se ahogaba. Le dolía el pecho recordando eso de nuevo. Sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo tampoco, porque en esos momentos ni su mente ni su corazón no eran dueños de su cuerpo. Intentó de nuevo abrir la puerta, pero esta seguía cerrada. Puso la llave en el agujero que había debajo del pomo redondo. Pero antes de girarla, se detuvo observando su mano. Algo le decía que no debía de salir por allí. Sentía que era por otro lado. Como si oliera su propio corazón o —también valía la pena decirlo—, el pelo de Asami, sacó la llave de allí y se fue dirección contraria. Al otro lado. Puso la llave en el agujero de la puerta y la giró. 'Quiero despertar. Tengo que hacerlo. Por ella' empujó la puerta y la sala desapareció dejándolo en la oscuridad de nuevo. Allí no había nadie. ¿Solo una oportunidad? Había fallado en el intento.

.

En sus oídos volvía a estar el ruido de su corazón en esa máquina tan pesada. Su corazón estaba acelerado intentando despertar. Pero no había ningún otro ruido. Abrió los ojos lentamente intentando ver a su alrededor. La luz le cegaba. Volvió a cerrarlos. No podía abrirlos sin que le quemara los ojos.

— ¿Mamoru? —la voz de su madre habló con lentitud. Él abrió los ojos lentamente intentando ver a su alrededor—. ¿Mamoru estás bien? —la voz de su madre se estaba quebrando.

La miró. Kazuha estaba sentada a su lado. Cogiéndole la mano, asustada. La mujer se levantó de un salto y salió del lugar. Los párpados le pesaban. Volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando recordar lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él en un hospital? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Recordaba estar conduciendo de vuelta a Tokio, pero… ¿hospital? ¿Es que había tenido un accidente? Y si era así, ¿qué había pasado con Odagiri Minami? ¿Y con Miyano? ¿Y Asami? ¿Dónde estaba Asami? Abrió los ojos e intentó incorporarse de golpe, pero falló en el intento. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Estaba solo en la habitación. Completamente solo. Observó a su alrededor. Estaba en un cubículo de cristal. Fuera de eso, Kazuha estaba hablando con una enfermera y señalando hacia el lugar. ¿Qué había pasado? Las dos entraron con rapidez hacia allí y él las observó.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la enfermera. Él afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Mamoru mirando a su madre la mujer estaba a punto de llorar.

— ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó la enfermera.

— No —él respondió. Kazuha lo abrazó mientras la enfermera salía a paso rápido hacia un teléfono— ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

— ¿Qué ocurre? Has estado en coma una semana —respondió ella apartándose y llorando.

— ¿Coma? ¿Por eso no puedo mover mi pierna derecha? ¿Y Tetsuya? ¿Y Minami-san? ¿Y Asami? ¿Dónde está Asami? —el chico la miró y ella desvió la mirada—. Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado con Asami?

— Ella…

— ¡Mamoru! —Heiji entró asustado a la habitación—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, papá —Mamoru se cubrió los oídos con las manos—. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué narices gritas ahora?

El hombre suspiró aliviado.

.

Pasó un día hasta que dejaron salir a Mamoru de ese lugar y lo llevaron a una habitación normal. Tenía muchos rasguños por todo el cuerpo, un pequeño esguince en una muñeca, por lo que le hacían llevar un vendaje, y la pierna derecha no podía casi ni moverla, pero yendo con una muleta el chico estaba perfectamente bien. Akira y Chieko fueron a verlo en cuanto Heiji y Kazuha les habían llamado. El chico se quedó medio tumbado en la cama e intentó recordar cualquier cosa de lo que hubiera sucedido en el accidente. Pero no podía recordar lo que había sucedido en ese momento, solo ir por la carretera. Nada más. Luego despertar en el hospital. Cada vez que había preguntado a sus padres por ella, ellos cambiaban de tema hábilmente, así que aprovechó el momento en que Akira y Chieko se quedaron a solas con él para preguntarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Y Asami?

— Ah… —los dos se miraron entre ellos. Estaba claro que sus padres les habían dicho que no dijeran nada.

— Por favor —rodó los ojos hacia la ventana. Nadie le iba a decir nada.

— Oye… —Akira bajó la mirada a sus pies mientras él los miraba—. Tus padres nos han dicho que no te contemos, porque prefieren esperar a que salgas de aquí, pero como esto siga así…

— Asami tiene problemas, Mamoru —Chieko intervino antes de que Akira lo soltara todo de golpe—. Ese día, Shinichi-ojichan la llamó para que viniera al hospital y ella escuchó por el teléfono una conversación entre Heiji-ojichan y su padre. Cuando Shinichi-ojichan fue a buscarla, tu padre nos dijo lo que había sucedido y nos dijo que habían escuchado algo romperse al otro lado del teléfono, pero Asami no había respondido —Chieko miró a Akira que desvió la mirada, luego volvió a mirarlo. Mamoru estaba asustado en esos momentos. No sabía qué era lo que querían decirle, pero le daba miedo querer escucharlo. No recordaba que nadie le hubiera hablado durante su estado en coma, pero ellos aseguraban que Asami había ido a verle—. La cuestión es que Asami, sufrió… ¿a ver cómo te digo esto? Cuando llegó, los médicos dijeron que sufría amnesia parcial debido a un shock y…

— ¿Amnesia? —Mamoru la interrumpió y miró a Akira.

— No recuerda nada relacionado contigo —respondió él. Mamoru volvió a mirar a Chieko. Quería que uno de los dos le negara ese detalle—. Y como consecuencia, tampoco de nosotros —Akira miró a su hermana que bajó la mirada de nuevo.

— Le pedimos que viniera a verte, porque los médicos nos dijeron que podías escucharnos. Pensamos que así te recuperarías más rápido, pero… —Chieko bajó la mirada—. No nos han dejado ver a Asami desde entonces, casi. Ran-obachan y Shinichi-ojichan dijeron que hasta que no te recuperaras era mejor que no la viéramos nadie. Y así entramos en un círculo vicioso. Ella está muy triste y ha tenido que dejar la grabación, aunque solo les quedara la última escena, porque no podía sonreír.

— Al final me enfadé con ellos, así que dejaron de decirnos como estaba ella —Akira rodó los ojos—. Hace dos días que no sabemos de ella.

— Y yo no podré salir de aquí hasta que mi pierna esté algo mejor —Mamoru desvió la mirada—. Y si es para proteger a Asami, estoy seguro que yo tampoco podré verla. Por favor, dejadme solo.

— Pero…

— Iros —Mamoru habló con una voz autoritaria. Akira y Chieko se miraron y luego se fueron del lugar. Pocas veces le habían oído hablar en ese tono y siempre significaba que se había enojado demasiado. El chico se quedó mirando la ventana mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Era por ese motivo. Era por eso que Asami no había ido a verlo y no estaba junto a su madre cuando él había despertado. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer él para ayudarla? Seguro se asustaría o le haría daño si iba con ella. Lo mejor quizás sería mantenerse alejado de ella. Seguramente eso sería lo mejor, aunque la echara tanto de menos. Los médicos le habían dicho que aunque le dieran el alta, debería descansar por unas semanas más, así que… decidido—. Hasta pronto, Asami —cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí este capítulo!

Próximo capítulo: 'Mamoru vuelve'.


	35. Mamoru vuelve

Y aquí el otro! ;)

03 de Febrero (sí, han pasado diez días y Mamoru ha trabajado muuuuchoooo! jejejeje)

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Mamoru vuelve_**

Se quedó mirando de nuevo el anillo entre sus dedos. Ya había conseguido recuperar parte de sus recuerdos, aunque a él seguía sin poderlo ver en ninguno de ellos. Hattori Mamoru se había convertido en solo una voz en su cabeza. Puso el anillo en la palma de su mano y la cerró intentando forzarse a ver algo más. Volvió la vista hacia el ordenador otra vez. La pantalla seguía igual que antes, con ese color azulado con la imagen de un dibujo de ella y Mamoru. Observó los ojos del chico atentamente. No iban a cambiar en absoluto por mucho que los mirara y no podía recordarlos en ningún momento. Es más, cada vez que veía una foto del chico, a la mañana siguiente ya no podía recordar su cara.

— Así que me espías por internet —susurró la voz haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y cerrara el ordenador de golpe.

Se dio cuenta de que no era la voz en su cabeza y se giró a mirarlo. Se quedó petrificada mientras él se reía y se sentaba delante de ella, dejando una muleta apoyada en la mesa. Asami se mordió el labio inferior intentando reprimir su llanto. Se sentía aliviada de verlo delante de ella medio recuperado. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos.

— Eres… real… —susurró la chica.

— Sí, creo —Mamoru se miró a sí mismo y luego se puso las manos a la cabeza comprobando que estaba entero.

— ¿Estás…?

— Muy bien —sonrió él—. ¿Y tú?

— Bien —susurró bajando la mirada.

Mamoru miró a su alrededor. Todos se habían quedado mirándolos. Suspiró largamente.

— Me parece que sigues siendo un poco negativa con esto. Vamos a tener que rehacer tu autoestima de arriba abajo —se quejó el chico rodando un dedo por encima de su cabeza—. Toda ella.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Asami intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero volvió a bajar su mirada con rapidez. No podía evitar mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse y sin que su corazón pareciese querer traspasar su pecho, de lo rápido y fuerte que latía. Ella seguía sin entender el motivo. La gente del comedor había dejado de mirarlos y volvían a hablar de nuevo.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó él intentando ver sus ojos.

— Disculpad —el chico que estaba comiendo en la mesa de al lado miró a Mamoru unos segundos—. ¿Tú no eres Hattori Mamoru?

— Sí, creo que ayer aún lo era, hoy no me he mirado al espejo, pero creo que tengo la misma cara —se rió él mirando a Asami. La chica aún con la mirada bajada sonrió fugazmente, haciendo que Mamoru suspirara aliviado. El chico de la mesa de al lado se rió también.

— ¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo? —preguntó el chico acercando un libro, que Asami reconoció de haber visto a Tetsuya, y un bolígrafo.

Mamoru sonrió amablemente. Cogió el libro y el bolígrafo y firmó en él, luego lo devolvió todo al chico.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó él haciendo que Mamoru rodara los ojos con disimulo, pero claramente fastidiado—. Me dijeron que habías ingresado al hospital.

— Sí, el criminal que aún seguimos persiguiendo, nos echó un coche delante de la carretera y no tuvimos tiempo a parar, al parecer —suspiró él mirando al chico. Asami levantó la vista hacia él asustada—. Pero al final no ha pasado nada, solo otra batallita por contar.

— Por favor, que vida más intrigante que llevas —dijo el chico emocionado. Asami cogió el ordenador con las dos manos, mientras seguía aguantando el anillo en su mano izquierda. Estaba nerviosa—. En cierto modo yo llegué aquí por ti —sonrió el chico—. Adoro mucho tu trabajo y me fijé de meta llegar a ser alguien como tú.

— No es nada del otro mundo, pero gracias por el cumplido —sonrió Mamoru tamborileando sus dedos con mucha suavidad en la mesa.

— ¿Y tú novia? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? De repente desapareció y… —Asami se levantó de golpe con su ordenador bajo el brazo y dejando silenciado todo el comedor de nuevo. Pero Mamoru ya la había cogido de la muñeca evitando que pudiera irse. El chico los miró a los dos sin entender. La chica de pelo oscuro y mejillas rosadas que había delante del chico le golpeó con el pie por debajo de la mesa haciendo que él se quejara—. ¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

— Ella es su novia, idiota —respondió la chica con el mismo tono de voz que él, pero que con el silencio se había escuchado perfectamente—. Ella es la actriz.

— Suéltame, por favor —Asami susurró evitando mirarlo.

— Sabes que no lo haré —respondió Mamoru sonriendo—. Oye, sigo herido, así que no me hagas perseguirte por todo el lugar. Solo quiero hablar contigo, por favor.

— Puedo hacerte daño y aún así tú sigues insistiendo —susurró ella mirándolo en los ojos. Él sonrió tristemente sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué importa eso? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Por favor, suéltame —se quejó ella. Quería llorar.

Alguien dejó una bandeja con pesadez encima de la mesa a su lado. Asami lo miró asustada. Tetsuya la estaba mirando con cara de enfado.

— Te lo está pidiendo por favor, así que siéntate y cállate —respondió el chico apretando sus hombros para que se sentara. Ella dejó que él la obligara a sentarse en esa silla y lo miró.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Asami.

— Me alegro de verte de nuevo andando tranquilamente, Hattori —sonrió Tetsuya alargando su puño vendado hacia él—. ¿Qué tal todo?

— Vivo de momento, y creo que eso es lo mejor del día —se rió Mamoru chocando su puño con el de él mientras Yuki y Chizuko dejaban sus bandejas de comida al lado de Mamoru—. ¿Y tú? Me dijeron que te lesionaste el brazo en no sé qué conductor chiflado que no supo volar por encima de un coche.

— Te das cuenta de que tú eres ese conductor chiflado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Chizuko detrás de él moviendo las manos al aire como si intentara quitarle energía al chico.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Mamoru mirándola.

— Quitarte esas malas vibraciones que no dejan de provocarnos a todos unos buenos sustos —respondió ella. Mamoru miró a Yuki que negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

— Oye, con esas malas vibraciones he conseguido salvarme por los pelos, así que mejor déjalas como están —se quejó él.

— Cierto, entonces mejor volvamos a ponerlas —Chizuko movió las manos en dirección contraria a como las había movido antes.

— No le pongas malas vibraciones de más que luego el pobre morirá de un ataque al corazón —suspiró Yuki sentándose al lado del chico con una sonrisa.

— Vale, ya paro —Chizuko se sentó al lado de su hermana.

— Me alegra verte de nuevo con tantas energías, Mamoru-kun —sonrió Yuki—. Y deberías de soltarla antes de que te coja algún desmayo grave —añadió señalando hacia Asami sin mirarla en ningún momento.

Mamoru miró su mano. No se había dado cuenta de que aún tenía a Asami agarrada por la mano. La miró y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba más sonrojada que un tomate bajo el sol de verano, con la mirada fijada en sus manos unidas.

— Ah, perdona —Mamoru apartó la mano lentamente. Resistiendo la tentación de volver a cogerla.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras Tetsuya se echaba a reír.

— Mírala, pero si es una persona normal y corriente: sabe sonrojarse —se burló el chico.

Asami se cubrió con las manos la cara.

— No llevas el anillo —susurró Mamoru tristemente al verlo.

Cubriéndose los ojos solo con la mano derecha, Asami se apartó la mano izquierda y la abrió encima de la mesa, mostrándole el anillo con el brillante azul.

— Bueno, entonces… —Mamoru se quitó el colgante dorado que llevaba, a parte del colgante que Asami le había regalado por su cumpleaños, y lo puso en la mano de la chica con extrema delicadeza—, esto también es tuyo.

— Venga ya, dijiste que era algo muy importante, ¿y ahora resulta que es de Asami? —preguntó Tetsuya con el ceño fruncido.

— Sé un poco más sentimental. Se lo di a Asami antes de irme, pero ella quiso que lo llevara encima hasta que volviera, para que nadie se enterase —se quejó Mamoru mirándolo un poco sonrojado.

— ¿Sentimental? —preguntó Tetsuya. No se habían dado cuenta de que seguían siendo el centro de atención en esos momentos—. Vamos, Hattori, que no dejaste de mirar el anillo del colgante los tres días que estuvimos fuera y… oh, vaya —Tetsuya lo miró mientras Mamoru se sonrojaba aun más.

— Por favor que alguien lo golpee de mi parte, que yo no llego —suspiró el detective adolescente rodando los ojos.

Asami se destapó los ojos y golpeó al pecho de Tetsuya sin mirarse mucho lo que hacía.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Tetsuya.

— Gracias, no quisiera tener que hacerlo yo —dijo Chizuko.

— O yo —añadió Yuki.

Asami observó el colgante que estaba en su mano. Tampoco podía recordar eso. Mamoru le había puesto una delgada cadena de oro, al anillo. Asami lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo miró atenta. De repente se sentía de nuevo el centro de atención miró la mesa, en donde Chizuko, Mamoru y Tetsuya la miraban curiosos.

— Buen avance, sabes sonreír —susurró Tetsuya apartando la vista igual que Chizuko.

Asami se tocó los labios. Efectivamente estaba sonriendo. Por alguna razón ese objeto la hacía sentir feliz y satisfecha. Miró hacia Mamoru. Él parecía observarla de otro modo. Era como si intentara descubrir lo que ella estaba pensando en esos momentos, aunque también sonreía con alivio. Asami suspiró unos segundos y se puso el anillo del brillante azul en su dedo, luego dejó el colgante con el otro anillo encima de la mesa y se levantó. Mamoru la miró preocupado.

— Lo siento, sigo sin recordar nada —Asami cogió el ordenador y se apartó antes de que Mamoru pudiera volver a cogerla—. Te-tengo que irme.

Ella salió de allí con prisas, esquivando mesas y sillas del lugar. Mamoru se levantó observándola.

— Hattori espera —Tetsuya hizo que el chico se quedara de pie mirándolo—. Siéntate.

— No vas a hacer nada si intentas obligarla a recordar —susurró Yuki mientras Mamoru se sentaba.

— Eso también hemos probado y no ha funcionado —explicó Chizuko.

— Cuanto más recuerda peor —susurró Tetsuya—. Ella, consigue recordar tu cara y a la mañana siguiente ha olvidado el color de tus ojos. Ella inconscientemente se está protegiendo a sí misma.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él mirándolo.

— No lo sé, se lo preguntamos a su padre, pero ha preferido que de momento sea así —susurró Chizuko.

Mamoru miró hacia Asami. Se había quedado quieta apartándose de un chico que la estaba molestando. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Yuki le puso una mano encima del brazo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

— Voy yo —se paró y se miró a su hermana—. Y no te comas mi comida —añadió fulminándola con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Chizuko haciéndose la ofendida.

— Te-chan, vigílala —suspiró Yuki rodando los ojos y yéndose hacia Asami.

Tetsuya afirmó con la cabeza y en seguida se giró hacia Chizuko con una sonrisa.

— Cómetelo todo —se rió el cantante.

— ¿No quieres nada? —preguntó ella acercando la bandeja hacia él.

— ¿Vais a comeros su comida? —preguntó Mamoru con el ceño fruncido viendo que Tetsuya cogía una patata.

— No va a volver hasta dentro de unas horas —informó Miyano encogiéndose de hombros—. Se le habrá enfriado todo y no va a querer comérselo, excepto la pizza.

— Lo mismo cada día, desde que obligamos a Asami-chan a venir aquí a comer —suspiró Chizuko señalando con la cabeza a su hermana que estaba discutiendo con el chico, que había asustado a Asami. La chica Kudo fue apartándose con lentitud y finalmente se fue de allí con paso rápido, dejando a Yuki discutiendo con ese chico. Mamoru suspiró largamente mientras se levantaba.

— Hattori, no le des prisas, por favor —susurró Tetsuya bajando la mirada mientras Chizuko se ponía a comer de su bandeja—. Asami se siente muy mal, porque supone que te habrá hecho mucho daño olvidándote. Le va a costar mucho perdonarse a sí misma.

— Lo sé —susurró Mamoru—. No hace falta que me lo digas —Mamoru suspiró y se fue a buscar a Asami. Cojeando de la pierna derecha y apoyándose en la muleta. Al pasar por el lado de Yuki, sonrió—. Te vas a quedar sin comida como sigas discutiendo con este tipo —susurró mientras se ponía la mano libre a su bolsillo y sin ni siquiera pararse.

Yuki se giró hacia Tetsuya y Chizuko y frunció el ceño. Mamoru siguió hasta la salida del lugar, sabiendo que Yuki estaría ahora mismo ignorando las palabras del tipo para volver a la mesa. Salió al jardín de la universidad y buscó con la mirada hasta verla escondiéndose detrás de un árbol un poco lejano. Mamoru sonrió y se fue hacia allí sentándose al lado de la chica. Asami estaba abrazando su portátil con los ojos cerrados. Parecía triste. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, intuyendo que estaría a su lado.

— ¿No te importa que te haga daño? —preguntó la chica Kudo desviando la mirada.

— No es que no me importe, sino que el daño ya está hecho.

— Lo siento —susurró ella.

— Deja de disculparte por estas cosas, te lo he dicho millones de veces —Mamoru rodó los ojos y finalmente volvió a mirarla—. Aunque no lo recuerdes —añadió hablando más bajo y haciendo que Asami no lo entendiera—. Asami, claro que me duele ver que no te acuerdas de mí, y la verdad, me duele más saber que ha sido por mi culpa que has terminado así. Pero aunque el daño ahora ya está hecho, yo tan solo te pido que no te alejes de mi lado, ¿vale? Porque eso será peor para mí.

— No entiendo. Estar a mi lado también te hará daño, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella mirándolo—. Entonces, ¿por qué? —la chica se calló. Mamoru había levantado un dedo sonriendo.

— Sé que tú sientes lo mismo, así que no se vale buscar excusas.

— ¿Lo que siento? —Asami lo miró confundida.

— Estás aterrada porque no me quieres ver triste, ni quieres hacerme daño, además de que te asusta no poderme recordar jamás. Pero a la vez te sientes feliz de volver a verme —Mamoru miró como la chica se abrazaba al portátil con una sonrisa nostálgica, haciendo que él sonriera aliviado—, y sientes que quieres estar a mi lado y, por alguna extraña razón, que yo sea feliz a tu lado, ¿no es cierto?

Mamoru se rió. Asami se había sonrojado y parecía incómoda en esos momentos. Escucharon gente haciendo bullicio al final del jardín. Mamoru se levantó sacudiendo sus pantalones y suspiró.

— Mi padre no puede quedarse solo sin armar escándalo —se quejó el hijo Hattori mirando donde un montón de gente rodeaba al moreno—. Una persona famosa es complicada de que haga eso, supongo.

— Me han dicho que tú también lo eres —sonrió Asami. Mamoru sonrió hacia ella—. Aunque supongo que no hay nadie como el padre —añadió dejando su ordenador al suelo y observando su reacción.

— Oye —se quejó él haciéndose el ofendido—. Las verdades duelen y mucho.

Asami se rió tímidamente.

— Bueno, tengo que irme —suspiró Mamoru mirando a su padre—. Antes de que aniquilen a mi padre.

— Ah, ¿cuándo...?

— Mañana —respondió él con una sonrisa hacia ella—. Mañana volveremos a vernos, tengo que estudiar por la universidad, ya he perdido un mes, entre despertar y recuperarme.

Asami sonrió complacida y afirmó con la cabeza. Él observó como ella finalmente desviaba la mirada con tristeza de nuevo.

— Esto... yo... —Asami lo miró con miedo—. ¿Puedo...?

— Hattori —susurró él con la voz muy baja para evitar que se le rompiera la voz—. Está bien que no me llames por mi nombre. Iremos poco a poco, ¿vale? No vale la pena forzarte.

Asami volvió a bajar la mirada y él se fue de allí.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Chizuko sacando la cabeza por detrás del árbol al que Asami estaba apoyada.

— Sí.

Asami se levantó con el ordenador bajo el brazo.

— ¿Duele? —preguntó Chizuko, viendo que Asami se quedaba viendo a Mamoru. El chico andaba con lentitud y con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra en la muleta, claramente estaba triste. Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Algo nuevo? —Asami volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

— Pero esta vez ha sido distinto —susurró Asami—. Hasta ahora he ido recordando cosas, pero solo estaba con voz, ahora, el recuerdo que me ha venido, ha sido con él presente. Sus gestos, su mirada, su sonrisa…

— ¿Pero? —Chizuko suspiró mientras veía a Mamoru intentando alejar al bullicio de chicas y chicos de alrededor de su padre.

— Siento que no es real —susurró Asami—. Siento que por ese mismo motivo de verle a él en persona en este recuerdo, es un recuerdo que mi cabeza ha inventado.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas? —sonrió Chizuko parando sus manos al aire mientras veía como el bullicio empezaba a apartarse de ellos dos.

Asami la miró. Dejó el ordenador en las manos de Chizuko y echó a correr en dirección a Mamoru.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Heiji en un susurro, viendo que Mamoru estaba triste. El chico negó con la cabeza y él sonrió con tristeza—. Todo va a salir bien, Mamoru, ya verás que pronto se recupera.

— ¡Hattori! —gritó la voz de Asami. Mamoru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con sus cejas bajadas, claramente dolido.

— No dejes que te vea así —susurró Heiji—. No dejes que te vea así o será peor —Heiji se apartó de allí yendo hacia el coche.

— Di-dime —tartamudeó Mamoru forzando una sonrisa.

Asami se paró delante de él y se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada.

— Lo siento, te-tengo una pregunta por hacerte —Asami bajó la mirada y se tocó el pelo nerviosa.

— Dime —Mamoru sonrió con el ceño fruncido. Le dolía mucho el pecho.

— Esto… yo… tengo algunos recuerdos que he ido recuperando, pero todos están vacíos y la mayoría de ellos termino olvidándolos —Mamoru la miró extrañada. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle? Asami se quedó callada unos segundos pensando—. Esto… es muy complicado.

— Lo siento, esta vez no entiendo tú pregunta —Asami lo miró y sonrió tímidamente.

— Está bien. Esto… —se quedó callada unos instantes—. Mi-mis recuerdos son solo yo, hablando sola o con otra gente, pero sé que tú estás allí y yo no puedo verte dentro de estos recuerdos —Asami miró las manos del chico. Le había parecido que él las estaba apretando con fuerza—. Esto…

— Sigue, por favor —Mamoru estaba intentando controlar su rabia. Se debatía entre echar a correr o abrazar a la chica con fuerza.

— So-solo oigo tu voz. Pero antes, cuando tocaste mi mano, el recuerdo fue muy diferente, y me gustaría que me dijeras si es real, o solo ha sido mi imaginación jugando conmigo, como ya ha hecho un par de veces.

— ¿Qué recuerdo? —Mamoru sonó un poco impaciente y al ver que Asami se asustaba se arrepintió en seguida—. Lo siento.

— Esto… —Asami puso su pelo en la boca intentando saciar sus nervios, pero así tampoco podía.

Mamoru se rió.

— Aunque me encanta que hagas esto llena de nervios, por favor, déjate el pelo de una vez.

— Lo siento —susurró ella bajando sus manos y soltando su pelo—. Bueno…

— Mamoru, vamos ya —le llamó a lo lejos su padre.

Él alzó una mano al aire para que esperara. Asami lo miró preocupada.

— No dejes tus dudas al aire, luego te sabrá mal.

— Está bien —Asami suspiró unos segundos, dándose ánimos dentro de su cabeza y en seguida sintió un poco de valor para poder hablar—. Este recuerdo era en una puesta de sol. Tú me llevaste cerca del mar y estaba hermoso, tú me besabas y… —Asami enrojeció desviando la mirada y volviendo a mirar al chico, haciendo que Mamoru sonriera—. Y lue-luego yo recibía una llamada de Hiro y me iba corriendo —Mamoru hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Asami.

— Has ido a recordar a uno de los peores, ¿recuerdas algo más de ese día?

— No, solo el estar contigo —respondió Asami.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de Jun? —preguntó Mamoru preocupado.

— ¿Qué? —Asami lo miró asustada. Esa palabra la hizo temblar levemente.

— No importa, olvídalo —se apresuró a decir Mamoru al ver que la chica se había asustado—. Será mejor así. Es alguien que siempre te ha querido hacer mucho daño, no quiero que lo recuerdes, ¿vale? Ese recuerdo es real, Asami —Mamoru sonrió tiernamente intentando que ella se olvidara de lo anterior. Al parecer funcionó ya que la mirada aterrada de ella cambió por una sorprendida y su temblor cesó al instante—. Es real y además… —el chico miró alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera oírlos y luego acercó su cabeza a su oído—. Fue nuestro primer beso —susurró con un hilo de voz muy débil.

Asami enrojeció levemente y luego hizo una sonrisa infantil. Hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras se mordía el labio inferior y echó a correr dirección a Chizuko. Mamoru las miró sorprendido y preocupado. Asami parecía que iba a llorar y eso lo estaba torturando más que el hecho de que no se acordara de él. Observó como Chizuko le hablaba mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmadas a la espalda. Asami afirmó con la cabeza y Chizuko sonrió satisfecha mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar hacia Mamoru, asegurándose de que Asami no la veía y sin ni siquiera mirar al chico. Mamoru no sabía el significado de ese dedo, pero estaba claro que Asami estaba bien por la sonrisa de su compañera. Y, por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que ese pulgar tenía otro sentido para él.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí!

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Despertar'.


	36. Recuperando los recuerdos

Hellow!

 **dslaxus:** pobres los dos (?) XD o.o son inolvidables pero los olvidó! XDD jajajajajajaja me quedé un buen rato mirando esa frase y pensando como era que son inolvidables (me hiciste pensar demasiado XD) de payaso? ummmm... ya, pero si apareces con la fiesta que va a haber mamoru te mata (?) XD ya verás jejejejeje no problem ;) de nuevo gracias por tu review *O*

 **Humana:** deseo concedido (?) jajajajajajaja

05 de Febrero y 13 de Febrero

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Recuperando los recuerdos: no puedo estar sin ti_**

De algún modo, Asami se sentía segura en ese lugar. La biblioteca de sus abuelos, siempre había sido el único lugar en que podía hacer que su mente se sintiera en paz. No podía ver la tele porque cualquier cosa le provocaba dolor de cabeza, así que finalmente, cogió un libro de la parte más baja de la biblioteca y se sentó al suelo. Aunque no se acordara de eso, sabía que ese era un hábito que había cogido de pequeña y que de nuevo, ese hábito, la hacía sentir sola. Al cabo de un rato de estar hojeando el libro, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Ella ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Sabía quién era. Sus padres habían decidido que durante una hora Hattori Mamoru y ella lo pasarían completamente a solas, sin que nadie les interrumpiera. Un acuerdo silencioso, pero un acuerdo al fin y al cabo. Pasó la página del libro sin leer nada de él. La presencia del chico la desconcertaba terriblemente. Lo veía de reojo moverse con familiaridad por el lugar, en silencio, mirando los lomos de cada libro. Asami levantó la vista unos segundos. El chico llevaba una camisa de color negro y unos pantalones tejanos que le hacían ver más adulto. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, y ella bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia el libro. Se sentía culpable al ver cada día esa mirada en el chico, pero seguía sin acordarse de la mayoría y no podía forzarse a sí misma.

Mamoru finalmente se sentó delante de ella, en la única silla que había en todo el lugar y se quedó mirándola con interés. Mamoru sonrió. Sabía que en esos momentos ella estaba incómoda y se estaba poniendo más nerviosa. La vio pasar la página del libro distraída. Sabía que no estaba leyendo el libro. Se puso serio y se sentó al suelo para llamar su atención. Se quedó mirando a un punto fijo detrás del oído de ella.

Asami levantó unos segundos la vista y la volvió a bajar rápidamente, sonrojándose levemente. ¿Qué pretendía ahora el chico? Parecía dispuesto a otra cosa que le hiciera recordar a Asami, pero ella realmente no sabía cómo actuar con él. Cada vez que le llamaba Hattori el brillo en sus ojos se apagaba un poco más, aunque estuviera sonriendo. Eso la mataba por dentro. Pero es que no podía. Simplemente no podía llamar de otro modo a alguien que no recordaba. Levantó la vista de nuevo mientras lo veía acercarse lentamente por el suelo. Ella se echó hacia atrás apoyando su espalda en los estantes. Sentía miedo de tenerlo tan cerca. Su cuerpo quería abrazarlo, pero su mente le privaba de cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con algo más que dar la mano formalmente. En esos momentos se sentía terriblemente acorralada. Mamoru no decía nada, simplemente estaba mirando hacia ella y ella intentaba evitar mirarlo mientras notaba su cara arder de vergüenza.

— ¿Qué haces? —Asami podía notar la respiración del chico cerca de la suya.

Él levantó la mano y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía terriblemente cansada, y su corazón agitado no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Porque tenía que admitirlo, Hattori Mamoru era alguien realmente guapo y tenerlo tan cerca la hacía poner completamente nerviosa. Pensando un: '¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué se fijó en mi?', abrió los ojos y se fijó en su terrible error. El chico estaba en una postura que la obligaba a levantar la vista. Si la seguía manteniendo abajo, solo veía la parte de arriba de los pantalones de él. Pero, no podía levantar la vista más que de su pecho. ¿Lo había hecho expresamente para hacerla poner más nerviosa? Los tres botones de más arriba de la camisa del chico estaban desabrochados haciendo que Asami viera su musculado cuerpo y de nuevo esa cicatriz en su torso. El colgante de una foto de ellos dos, junto al anillo de oro, relucía en su cuello. Intentó buscar alguna manera de huir de él, pero mantenía un brazo apoyado al suelo, al lado de ella y el otro, alzado al otro lado de su cabeza. Era imposible huir de allí si a su espalda tenía los estantes de la biblioteca y delante de ella el chico que le causaba tanta confusión. La respiración del chico soltaba aire en el oído de ella mientras su mano seguía levantada a su lado. El silencio del chico la hacía poner mucho más nerviosa que antes. Se acercó el libro a su cara, intentando cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas que empezaba a notar. De repente, el olor de libro viejo y el olor de él se mezclaron, parando el mundo de Asami.

 **Flashback**

— Asami, ¿crees que está bien que entremos sin permiso aquí?

— Es la casa de mis abuelos, ¿cómo quieres que te repita que este es el único sitio al que podemos ir sin que nos regañen?

Asami estaba subida en una escalera, llevaba una falda naranja muy clara y un jersey de manga larga, sin hombros. Estaba buscando un libro con 9 años y sabía que en ese lugar lo iba a encontrar. Debajo de ella, la voz de Mamoru parecía preocupada. Finalmente encontró el libro que buscaba. Tiró de él con fuerza.

— Debería de haberlo buscado yo — Mamoru desvió la mirada avergonzado y ella lo miró mientras seguía tirando.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Asami lo vio enrojecer levemente y entonces se dio cuenta.

Se había subido a la escalera con una falda. Avergonzada se movió incómoda, mientras el peso del libro le indicaba que estaba fuera del estante, pero se movió demasiado y no pudo agarrase a nada. Soltó un pequeño chillido y cerró los ojos mientras se notaba cayendo de allí. Se cayó encima de algo blando, muy blando. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos escuchó a Mamoru quejarse de dolor.

— Ay, pesas.

— Perdona, ¿estás bien, Mamoru-kun? —Asami se apartó de encima de él. Estaba claro que había intentado cogerla para evitar que se hiciera daño—. Lo siento mucho.

— No importa. Lo tienes, ¿verdad?

Mamoru la miró sonriendo y ella levantó el libro. Por unos segundos, el olor del chico y el del viejo libro, se juntaron en uno, provocando en ella una sensación de nostalgia. Sonrió con satisfacción.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Solo quería coger este libro —la voz del chico la devolvió a la realidad. Él se estaba apartando de ella y por unos segundos, su corazón consiguió ganar su sensata cabeza. Cogió la manga del chico con fuerza y él se detuvo para mirarla. Asami lo miraba asustada—. ¿Qué ocurre? —hacerlo hablar desesperadamente rápido y preocupado, fue la consecuencia que provocó que él se asustara.

— Quieto. Solo un segundo, por favor —él se quedó quieto observándola. Asami cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba el libro a un lado. Parecía estar a punto de llorar. Finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos, ella le soltó y él se arrodilló delante de ella, preocupado. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos—. Lo siento —susurró ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Caí encima de ti. Llevabas un jersey verde que combinaba con tus ojos y unos pantalones oscuros. Tu olor…

— ¿Recordaste? —preguntó él con la voz un poco aliviada.

— Te llamaba Mamoru-kun —susurró ella después de afirmar con la cabeza.

— Entonces es un recuerdo de antes de que te fueras al extranjero —Mamoru sonrió tiernamente y ella lo miró.

— Perdona.

Mamoru se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en la estantería de un modo desenfadado. Levantó la rodilla y apoyó su brazo en él, moviendo el libro que había cogido sin interés en leerlo. Miró hacia ella. Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Él sabía el motivo por el que le había pedido perdón. Después de recordar, su pulso se aceleraba y eso la dejaba completamente exhausta. Dejó el libro al suelo y se quedó mirando al vacío. Al cabo de un rato, la cabeza de Asami cayó encima de su hombro. Él no pudo evitar rodearla con el brazo y besarla en la frente. Se estuvo un buen rato escuchando su lenta respiración. Finalmente, se levantó de allí. La dejó apoyada con la cabeza encima del libro y suspiró mirando el lugar con nostalgia, ya que él también recordaba aquél día. Finalmente salió de allí. Asami abrió los ojos unos segundos, medio adormida, viendo como el chico se alejaba de allí. Se sentía muy cansada pero no quería que se fuera de su lado.

— Ma-moru.

Cuando Mamoru entró en el comedor, los adultos estaban en completo silencio.

— Me voy ya —susurró en un hilo de voz y la mirada al suelo.

— Mamoru-kun, siéntate unos segundos —Shinichi se levantó para acercarse a él—. Quiero preguntarte algo.

— Claro —Mamoru se acercó a la mesa en dónde estaban Ran, Yukiko, Yusaku, Kogoro y Eri aún sentados, cogiendo él la silla que Shinichi había dejado vacía.

— ¿Sabes si antes de que Asami perdiera la memoria, sucedió algo en su cuerpo? —Shinichi frunció el ceño, intentando evitar mirar al chico que seguía con la mirada al suelo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Mamoru levantó la mirada hacia él.

— Asami, tose sangre desde hace unos días, y fuimos al médico, pero todas las pruebas que le han hecho, parecen ser negativas. Ni siquiera tiene el cuello irritado, ¿sabes algo?

— Si es de antes de perder la memoria, no —respondió Mamoru—. Puesto que no me dijo nada.

— Está bien, gracias —Shinichi dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

— Siempre de mal en peor —Yukiko miró a Eri con dolor en su mirada, haciendo que ella le devolviera la misma mirada y afirmara con la cabeza.

— Bueno, por el momento no parece suceder nada anormal en ella, aparte de eso —Ran se encogió de hombros—. Así que no nos precipitemos sacando conclusiones rápidas.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, Mamoru-kun? —Yukiko le sonrió.

— No, gracias —él se levantó con pesadez para salir de allí. Otro problema para añadir a su, ya preocupada, cabeza.

.

Otro día...

'Click'. Hacía demasiado rato que escuchaba a ese hombre abriendo y cerrando el mechero y le estaba molestando mucho. Cada vez que escuchaba ese pequeño sonido, su corazón se agitaba asustado y por su cuerpo recorría un escalofrío que la hacía encoger. Asami miró al escenario intentando distraerse, en donde su abuelo Yusaku estaba hablando y haciendo bromas a la gente. Pero le era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa. 'Click'. Su respiración empezaba a agitarse. Su padre la miró a su lado.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Asami?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Voy a tomar un poco el aire —se alejó a grandes zancadas hacia el balcón que daba al jardín. Así al menos perdería de vista ese ruido tan molesto.

— Ya voy yo —susurró Mamoru siguiéndola, después de ver la cara desconcertada de Shinichi.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Eri mientras todos los veían alejarse.

— No tengo ni idea —respondieron Yukiko y Ran a la vez.

Asami empujó el ventanal abierto y salió, llenando sus pulmones de aire limpio de humo de tabaco y olor a comida quemada. Se apoyó en la barandilla y observó la oscuridad de la noche. El vestido también era molesto para ella, nunca se sentía mejor con unos pantalones y un jersey grueso para no pasar frío. A esas horas soplaba fuerte el viento y le hacía coger frío.

— Kudo —Mamoru se acercó esforzándose por no asustarla. Asami se giró con tristeza. Cada vez que él la llamaba, fuera con su nombre o su apellido, sentía un vacío que no podía rellenar si no era viéndole sonreír—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada, me siento agobiada con tanta gente —Asami suspiró mientras volvía a apoyarse en la barandilla.

Mamoru se apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla con una sonrisa, pero ella sabía que se estaba esforzando de nuevo. El chico la miró y ella desvió la mirada un poco ruborizada.

— ¿Qué? —Mamoru la conocía demasiado bien.

— No entiendo el motivo por el que te echo de menos —susurró la chica evitando mirarlo. Mamoru sonrió complacido y ella lo miró—. ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?

— Porque tenía que ocurrir —Mamoru se giró y observó el jardín, mientras alguien salía a fuera con ellos—. Oye, no te preocupes, todo va a solucionarse pronto, ¿vale? Ya estás mejorando mucho.

— Pero no es suficiente —se quejó la chica—. Me siento sola —'click'. Asami se estremeció asustada, de nuevo. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella bajó la mirada arrepentida.

— ¿Estás bien? —Mamoru estaba preocupado.

Ella estaba palideciendo cada vez más. 'Click'. La chica volvió a asustarse y finalmente se giró y observó el anciano de pelo grisáceo y mirada perdida.

— ¿Puede parar, por favor? Es molesto —se quejó mientras Mamoru observaba a los dos.

— Así no se le habla a un anciano —se quejó el hombre.

Asami iba a responder, pero Mamoru la giró hacia el jardín, de espaldas al hombre.

— Disculpe, no tenemos un buen día —Mamoru sonrió nerviosamente mientras miraba fijamente la mano del hombre y seguía aguantando firme los hombros de Asami.

— Lo que se tiene que oír a estas épocas —siguió quejándose el hombre. 'Click'. Notó a la chica estremecerse y la vio tapándose los oídos.

— Oye, ¿quieres…? —dijo el chico en un hilo de voz.

— Irme a casa, por favor —respondió ella con un susurro y aún más pálida—. Tengo que irme de aquí.

— Vamos —Mamoru la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia dentro. Se acercaron a los padres de Asami y el chico habló con rapidez. Asami observó detrás. El hombre les había seguido. 'Click'

— ¡¿Es que me está siguiendo?! —gritó la chica por encima de las risas de la gente.

La gente de su alrededor la miraron sin saber lo que decía, mientras Heiji le daba las llaves del coche a Mamoru.

— ¿Pretendes que me quede a fuera con el frío que hace? —preguntó el anciano sonriendo con autosuficiencia—. ¿Cómo tratas a los mayores, jovencita?

Mamoru cogió a la chica por los hombros y la apartó de allí.

— Vamos, vamos. Disculpe, señor —Mamoru la empujó lentamente por entre la gente—. No te pongas tan nerviosa —'Click'. Mamoru sabía que les estaba siguiendo, pero tampoco podían entender el motivo. La chica se desesperó entre sus manos—. Cuánto más rápido lleguemos a tu casa más rápido te alejaras de este ruido —dijo él en un hilo de voz.

Salieron de la sala y Mamoru cogió la mano de la chica tirando de ella hacia las escaleras. Eran tres pisos pero, tal y como estaba ella no podía subir al ascensor, y de hecho a él no le importaban mucho las escaleras. El ruido se escuchó una última vez a lo lejos y Asami, un poco aliviada, dejó que el chico tirara de su mano con delicadeza. Observaba la espalda del chico con tristeza. Tenía muchas ganas de que la abrazara, porque ella sabía que solo así se tranquilizaría, pero también sabía que eso solo la confundiría más aún y seguramente le provocaría más dolor al chico. Así que bajó la mirada reprimiendo con todos sus esfuerzos esas terribles ansias. En cuanto llegaron abajo del todo, Mamoru se paró al vestíbulo y se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien? —ella afirmó con la cabeza lentamente. El chico sabía que eso no era algo bueno. No podía leer su mente, pero podía entender su sufrimiento—. Todo va a salir bien.

— ¿Cómo quieres que salga bien? —dijo Asami con la voz rota—. Tengo miedo a un ruido y ni siquiera puedo entender el motivo.

— No hagas sobresfuerzos. Así solo conseguirás hacerte más daño —Mamoru le soltó la mano. Asami sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar por ese motivo. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? El chico se quitó la chaqueta del traje que llevaba y se la puso en los hombros—. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

— Pero… —Asami iba a quejarse porque el chico fuera tan galán, pero él no le dejó hacerlo.

Volvió a cogerla de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta de salida. Mamoru sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su barriga, ya que la última mirada de la chica había sido demasiado dolorosa. Quería ayudarla, pero no tenía en sus manos los métodos para hacerlo, en esos momentos en que ella tanto le necesitaba. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero eso solo les haría más daño a los dos. Bajaron las escaleras de la entrada y se fueron andando hacia la verja de entrada, en donde un montón de periodistas esperaban impacientes a la conclusión de la fiesta. Mamoru chasqueó la lengua y se detuvo unos segundos para mirarla.

— ¿Te ves capaz de pasar por el medio de ellos? —preguntó.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza lentamente de nuevo.

— Pero no me sueltes —susurró en un hilo de voz, que ella no quería que sonara tan a suplica como realmente había parecido.

Mamoru notó que su corazón se detenía unos segundos. Sonrió ampliamente hacia ella y afirmó con la cabeza.

— No voy a soltarte —ella desvió la mirada medio ruborizada y él la observó por unos segundos más. Parecía nerviosa y por alguna razón, Mamoru se sintió aliviado por eso—. Vamos.

El chico tiró de su mano de nuevo y se dirigieron hacia la verja. Los periodistas empezaron a tomar fotos y prepararon sus cámaras de video y micrófonos o grabadoras. Un guarda de seguridad les abrió la verja y Mamoru inclinó su cabeza para darle las gracias. Todas las personas empezaban a empujarse entre ellas para tener la exclusiva. Mamoru sabía que ninguno de ellos quería saber nada acerca de la fiesta, sino el motivo por el que él y Asami se habían separado en esos últimos meses. Y aunque Akira y Chieko ya les habían dicho el estado de Asami, ellos seguían insistiendo en saber el motivo de su enfermedad. Notó la mano de la chica que apretó con fuerza la suya. Él avanzó ignorando las preguntas y siguió tirando de ella y abriendo paso entre los periodistas. Sabía que Asami no aguantaría mucho esto, así que tiró con fuerza de ella para acercarla hacia él y la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda para protegerla de todo. Siguió avanzando sin decir nada, mientras veía a Asami palidecer a cada pregunta. Se detuvo mientras abrazaba a la chica con las dos manos.

— Por favor, ya dejen esto —se quejó—. Les pedimos que no hicieran esto cuando Asami estuviera. La vais a enfermar más —intentó avanzar, pero la chica no podía moverse. Se quedó con las manos a sus oídos intentando cubrir el sonido de todas esas preguntas que los periodistas seguían haciendo. Estaba temblando. Mamoru puso sus labios al oído de la chica para intentar que nadie les escuchara—. Tenemos que irnos. Si te quedas quieta será peor —ella negó con la cabeza levemente. Estaba demasiado aterrada para seguir. Él apretó uno de sus brazos para abrazarla con más fuerza mientras con el otro intentaba abrirse paso de nuevo. Tiró de ella con lentitud y finalmente fueron saliendo del montón de periodistas que seguían haciendo preguntas, para llegar al coche de Heiji, un poco más a la derecha de la verja y adentrándose al parquin. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que la chica entrara para cerrar la puerta. Se giró para mirar a los periodistas que seguían esperando sus respuestas—. Sois realmente unos irrespetuosos. ¿Quién os ha dicho que hayamos cortado? —preguntó Mamoru respondiendo a sus preguntas con un tono de odio en su voz—. La situación es muy complicada para todos y no creo que pueda responderos ahora mismo acerca de esta situación. Por otro lado, no voy a responder acerca de la enfermedad de Asami, y mucho menos mientras sigáis atormentándola de esta manera. Os estamos pidiendo solo que esperéis a que ella se recupere, no os estamos pidiendo que nunca jamás volváis a saber de ella. Si queréis hacer preguntas de ella, hacédnoslas a nosotros, pero cuando ella no esté presente. ¿Acaso Shinichi-ojichan no lo ha dejado suficientemente claro? —observó a la mujer que llevaba micro que le había hecho la pregunta—. ¿Qué más? Sí, acabo de salir del coma, pero eso no significa que Asami esté enferma debido a eso. Ah y sí, Asami ha tenido que dejar la grabación por su enfermedad y yo he tenido que alejarme de los casos por el accidente que tuve, que me provocó ese estado de coma. ¿Última pregunta?

— ¿Por qué no podéis decirnos la enfermedad que sufre Asami-chan? —preguntó un hombre de pelo oscuro y mirada penetrante—. Sus fans están impacientes por saberlo.

— Quién tiene que saber acerca de esto ya lo sabe —suspiró Mamoru—. Lo siento mucho por los fans de Asami, pero si quieren que se recupere es mejor que nadie lo sepa. Algunos de los fans de ella ya lo saben y les hemos pedido que no lo digan por precaución. Parece ser que han cumplido con su palabra, inesperadamente. Hay alguien que le quiere mucho daño a ella y que se supiera de esto solo empeoraría las cosas. Eso es todo.

Mamoru se giró y avanzó con lentitud hacia la puerta del conductor mientras escuchaba a los periodistas estallar en más gritos de preguntas. El chico entró en el coche y suspiró largamente. Miró a Asami.

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto? —preguntó la chica aún con los oídos tapados.

— No lo sé —Mamoru se puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras ponía las llaves al contacto.

— Digo… protegerme de esa manera —la voz de la chica se cortó unos segundos y Mamoru la miró sorprendida mientras las preguntas de los periodistas seguían escuchándose de afuera.

— ¿Cómo que por qué te he protegido? —Mamoru sonrió ampliamente soltando un pequeño soplido parecido más a una tímida risa—. No necesito un motivo para eso, ¿oh sí? —Asami lo miró desconcertada—. ¿Crees que debo de tener un motivo para protegerte? —Mamoru rodó los ojos y apoyó la cabeza al volante.

— Ah, e-esto… yo-yo-yo… —Asami tartamudeó nerviosa, poniendo sus manos delante. Se quedó quieta sin tocar al chico. De nuevo lo había entristecido preguntando cosas absurdas. Movió las manos sin saber qué hacer hasta que escuchó la risa del chico—. ¿Qué? —el chico se apoyó al respaldo del asiento riendo con los ojos cerrados. Ella siguió mirándolo—. ¿Qué hace tanta gracia?

— Perdona, perdona —Mamoru se frotó los ojos unos segundos y la miró—. ¿Me preguntaste esto en serio? —ella desvió la mirada medio ruborizada—. Oye, no necesito un motivo para protegerte. Sigues siendo mi mejor… —dudó un poco de su respuesta. Sabía que tenía que controlar sus palabras—, amiga.

— No querías decir amiga —Asami se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miró por la ventana en donde los flashes de las cámaras seguían activados—. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— Eres mi deseo, Asami —Mamoru suspiró sin mirarla, e intentando cubrir sus labios con su mano, para que nadie pudiera leerle los labios—. Y eso no va a cambiar por muy pocos recuerdos que tengas de mí —Asami lo miró asustada. Él no la miraba mientras encendía el coche—. Pero cada vez que te digo algo así te asustas, como si eso fuera algo imposible para ti —la miró sonriendo tristemente—. Te quiero Asami, aunque no pueda estar contigo yo no puedo reprimir mis ansias de verte sonriendo. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó para que tú terminaras así y tengo unas ganas terribles de abrazarte y decirte que nada de esto está sucediendo, pero… —miró hacia delante preparado para empezar a conducir, pero se esperó unos segundos—. Esto está sucediendo y vamos a tener que lidiar contra esto —Asami se quitó el cinturón y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Qué haces?

— Lo siento—la chica susurró en medio de un sollozo—. No puedo.

Mamoru le acarició la cabeza. Eso sería primera página al día siguiente en las revistas del corazón.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo, pero… —otro sollozo—. Pero yo no-no puedo entenderlo.

— Eso es porque aunque tu cabeza no me recuerda, si lo hace tu corazón, Asami —el chico susurró en su oído deseando que eso fuera la verdad, por encima de todo—. Deberíamos de irnos —notó que afirmaba con la cabeza y ella se apartó, asegurándose de que los de afuera no le veían la cara—. Maldita sea —se quejó con un tono de voz que a ella le costó oír. Sentía que se había contenido durante demasiado tiempo y ahora ella le salía con esas.

La chica se puso el cinturón de nuevo y emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa Kudo. En cuanto el vehículo se paró, Asami bajó deprisa de allí. Mamoru se bajó con tranquilidad y la observó apoyado en el coche. Ella estaba aún más nerviosa que antes. Abrió la puerta de la casa y terminó tropezando con los zapatos al entrar.

— Oye, Kudo —Mamoru sonrió viéndola y se acercó con lentitud, cerrando la puerta cuando entró. Ella se giró para mirarlo—. ¿En serio estarás bien? ¿Puedes cuidar de ti sola? —le ofreció la mano para ayudarla y ella se la cogió.

Mamoru tiró de ella y finalmente dejó ceder a sus emociones. La abrazó de lado, aún cogiéndola de la mano. Asami se quedó quieta, necesitaba ese abrazo y al parecer él también. Cerró los ojos mientras los recuerdos atacaban de nuevo su mente, uno tras otro, como agujas afiladas penetrando en el fondo de su cerebro.

 **Flashback**

Todos habían venido a cenar a la nueva casa de Asami, celebrando lo que al parecer Akira y Tetsuya señalaron como la mejor parte de la vida de un humano, la independencia. En cuanto habían terminado la cena, se quedaron un buen rato haciendo juegos y hablando y riendo, hasta muy tarde, esperando que parara de llover, pero la lluvia no cesaba. Finalmente, cuando se fueron, Mamoru se quedó sentado en el suelo, mostrando pereza. Ninguno de los demás se dio cuenta, o simplemente ignoraron ese hecho. En cuanto la chica estaba por cerrar la puerta, él se levantó y se acercó a ella con lentitud. La besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda.

— Mamoru, ¿qué haces? —la chica sonrió tímidamente—. ¿Quieres quedarte hoy aquí? —la chica lo miró directamente a esos ojos brillantes y verdes que tanto le gustaban. Él afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió tiernamente. Tiró de ella hacia el comedor y puso una música acústica en su teléfono, dejándolo encima de la mesa. Asami lo dejó hacer. El chico volvió a abrazarla y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos también, cerró los ojos y escondió su cara entre su cuello. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Podía pasar cualquier cosa en ese momento, sabía que estaría en un lugar seguro mientras esos brazos fuertes y cálidos la rodeaban. Quizás no podía volar, no podía cogerla de la mano y llevarla volando a cualquier sitio que ella quisiera, pero en esos momentos ella se sentía como si estuviera volando. Quizás no podía leerle la mente, como si ella fuera un cartel y que le dijera todo lo que ella quisiera oír, pero es que no necesitaba más que dos palabras para estar satisfecha, tres si contaba su nombre en esa frase. Pero aún así, aunque Mamoru no tuviera súper poderes, ella sentía que ese era su héroe personal. Con todo lo que habían pasado juntos no merecía otra categoría más baja que su príncipe de caballo blanco, su caballero con armadura andante o su héroe con poderes para protegerla. La luz se apagó de golpe, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Siguieron girando abrazados al sonido de la música escuchando sus respiraciones lentas y la lluvia cayendo al jardín con lentitud. En ese momento, Asami sintió que pocas veces podría ser más feliz que en ese momento.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Mamoru —el susurro de la chica fue casi imperceptible por él. De repente las piernas de la chica se sintieron más pesadas. Él la cogió con más fuerza y la miró preocupado. Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados y sacaban pequeñas lágrimas.

— Asami, ¿estás bien? —el chico le tomó el pulso, seguía tranquilo y normal—. ¿Asami? —se había desmayado. El chico chasqueó la lengua. No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para llevarla a su habitación. Así que, la cogió por los brazos y tiró de ella para subirla a su espalda. La llevó en el sofá del comedor y la tumbó con cuidado allí. Le secó las lágrimas y se apoyó al sofá, apoyando su cabeza al lado de la chica. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué se desmayaba con tanta facilidad desde que había pasado todo eso? En cuanto Yoh, Ran y Shinichi volvieron, él se fue de allí. Manteniendo su máximo silencio, se subió al coche y volvió a su casa.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo ;)

Próximo capítulo: 'Juntos a la feria'.


	37. Juntos a la feria

¡Y aquí el otro!

14 de Febrero

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Juntos a la feria_**

— Me gustaría poder ir a la feria —susurró Asami con la mirada en su plato.

Ran y Shinichi se miraron entre ellos. Estaban comiendo el almuerzo y faltaba poco para que Mamoru viniera a buscarla.

— Asami, así pasarías todo el día con él —susurró Shinichi.

— No me importa —respondió ella mirándolos—. Quiero pasar más tiempo con él. Por favor.

Shinichi y Ran se miraron. Asami sabía que con solo esa mirada, ellos estaban manteniendo una conversación silenciosa sobre los pros y los contras. Shinichi finalmente sonrió y rebuscó entre su bolsillo hasta sacar un sobre.

— Quizás quieras esto —dijo dándoselo a Asami—. Me lo dieron ayer.

Asami lo cogió y observó el interior. Había dos entradas para ir a ver un espectáculo en la feria a mediodía. Ella los miró a los dos mientras el timbre de la casa sonaba.

— Si te encuentras mal díselo en seguida a Mamoru-kun, ¿me oíste? —dijo Ran sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la silla para ir a abrir.

— Sí —Asami sonrió ampliamente.

— Termina de comer —dijo Shinichi mientras se levantaba a quitar su plato y el de Ran—. Yoh también va por ti.

— No me gusta el verde, es para las vacas —susurró él mientras Asami dejaba el sobre encima de la mesa y terminaba.

— Enano deberías de saber que tú vienes de las vacas —susurró ella. Yoh le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa mientras Ran y Mamoru entraban allí—. ¡Au! ¡Papá!

— Yoh deja de pegar a tu hermana —dijo la voz de Shinichi desde la cocina.

— No vas a crecer como no comas de todo —sonrió Asami levantándose con el plato y el sobre en la mano—, enano —Yoh golpeó con la mano, pero Asami se tiró hacia atrás y lo esquivó—. Y deberías de empezar a buscar nuevas maneras de sorprenderme. Te conozco demasiado para que puedas darme dos veces en un día.

— Tú sí eres una vaca.

— Yoh ya basta. Comete esto y deja de molestar a tu hermana —dijo Ran con voz autoritaria—. Asami no te burles de él.

Asami se fue hacia la cocina pasando por entre Mamoru y Ran y le dio el plato a su padre.

— Oye, si…

— Sí, papá —Asami sonrió—. Lo mismo que cada día. Entendido. El teléfono conectado y si me encuentro mal decírselo en seguida. Ningún problema.

— Esa es mi pequeña —Shinichi la besó en la frente y sonrió. Ella se fue hacia la puerta—. Una última cosa —Asami se giró para mirarlo—. Disfruta del día, ¿vale?

— Claro —Asami sonrió—. Adiós papá —se fue hacia el comedor y besó a su madre en la mejilla—. Nos vamos.

— Ten un buen día —respondió Ran.

— Sí —Asami sonrió ampliamente.

Mamoru salió del lugar en silencio y ella le siguió.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy? —preguntó Mamoru en cuanto ella hubo cerrado la puerta de la casa.

— Esto… —ella se giró para mirarlo y sonrió tímidamente—. ¿Podríamos ir a la feria?

— Ah… —Mamoru frunció el ceño y señaló hacia la casa—. Ellos…

— Mi padre me dio unas entradas para el espectáculo —respondió Asami sonriendo.

— Así que ya lo saben —Mamoru sonrió satisfecho—. Está bien. Desperdiciemos juntos, todo el día.

— Vale —Asami se rió nerviosa.

Salieron del lugar andando con tranquilidad. Mamoru se puso las manos a los bolsillos. Después de tantos meses aún tenía unas ganas terribles de andar cogiéndole la mano o rodeándola con un brazo para atraerla hacia él. Asami estaba callada a su lado, cosa que le pareció extraña. Normalmente, cuando iban a un sitio así, ella hablaba diciendo las cosas que quería ir a ver y hacer, completamente emocionada. La miró de reojo. Estaba completamente tímida. Él no dijo nada. La observó durante todo el trayecto, viendo su nerviosismo y disfrutando en silencio de él. Pocas veces había visto así a Asami, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños, y en cierto modo le parecía divertido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó finalmente Mamoru antes de subir las escaleras que los llevaban al templo en donde estaba la feria.

— Nada —ella negó con la cabeza con fuerza y se frotó las manos sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

— Oye, aunque me encanta esta faceta nerviosa que pocas veces he visto, me incomoda un poco que estés así de nerviosa —se rió él.

— Es que estaba esperando poder pasar más tiempo contigo —susurró ella en un hilo de voz.

— Oh, ¿me echas de menos? —sonrió Mamoru acercando su cara muy cerca de la suya. Ella afirmó exageradamente intentando apartarse, pero se chocó con un árbol cercano y Mamoru siguió a la misma distancia de ella—. ¿Qué echas de menos?

— No lo sé —susurró ella ruborizándose de tenerlo tan cerca—. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

— No —Mamoru se quedó quieto a escasos centímetros de ella. Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus labios y él sonrió aún más al verlo—. No me apartaré hasta que me digas.

— No lo sé —ella lo miró a los ojos, pero en seguida volvió a bajar la mirada a sus labios—. A ti, supongo.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo quieres remediarlo? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Esto es incómodo —susurró ella ruborizándose cada vez más. Mamoru intuyó sus intenciones y puso sus manos al árbol para bloquear su escapatoria—. Ah… —lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres pedirme? —preguntó él en un hilo de voz.

— Nada —dijo ella con rapidez.

Mamoru resopló con fastidio y finalmente se apartó de ella.

— Venga vamos.

Asami se puso una mano en su pecho intentando tranquilizar sus pulsaciones. Lo miró y vio que el chico empezaba a subir las escaleras lentamente. Sentía que si le pedía algo como eso seguramente le haría más daño, así que mejor no debía decir aquello. Lo siguió con pasos rápidos hasta ponerse a su lado. Siguieron en silencio, pasando por entre la multitud de la gente. Asami se acercó a una tienda y observó con admiración. Mamoru se quedó quieto a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos de nuevo, mirando sus ojos.

— Mira esto —susurró la chica—. Es precioso.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y desvió la mirada medio ruborizada. El chico solo la miraba a ella y eso aún la hacía sentir más incómoda. Pero se sentía feliz de que fuera así.

— Está todo hecho a mano, pequeña —dijo una anciana al otro lado de la pequeña mesa.

— ¿A mano? —Asami la miró sorprendida.

— Yo hice esta —dijo una niña de siete años al lado de la mesa y que señaló una pulsera de alambre plateado que terminaba en dos pequeños espirales.

— Oh, sabes mucho —Asami sonrió hacia ella.

La niña sonrió con timidez.

— Insistió en que quería ayudarme —susurró la anciana.

— ¿Y viniste aquí con tu abuela a ayudarla? Qué buena chica —Asami sonrió tiernamente—. Me gustaría tener una hermana pequeña como tú —Asami le acarició la cabeza levemente.

— Ah, este anillo…

— Sí, lo hizo usted señora —sonrió Mamoru viendo que la mujer cogía la mano de Asami y observaba el anillo azul.

— El año pasado —la mujer miró a Mamoru, soltando la mano de Asami, que se había ruborizado con el contacto tan repentino de ella—. Se lo vendí a usted.

— Sí —Mamoru se encogió de hombros.

— Ah, así que… —Asami frunció el ceño—. ¿Y por qué?

— Que no recuerdes no significa que no lo hiciera —Mamoru arqueó una ceja y volvió a encararla acercando su cara a la de ella.

— Deberías de contarme esto algún día —se rió Asami.

— No, por favor —Mamoru giró la cabeza.

— Ah, te has ruborizado —se rió Asami.

— No es cierto —respondió él girando la cara hacia otro lado para que ella no pudiera verlo.

— Hattori Mamoru te has ruborizado, lo sé —se rió ella.

— ¡Qué no es cierto! —gritó él con fuerza.

— ¡Sí lo es! —Asami se rió poniendo un dedo en su mejilla.

— No sé de qué me hablas —el chico se apartó para que dejara de tocarlo ya que estaba provocando que su rubor aumentara.

— Oh, sí que lo sabes —Asami sonrió—. Tienes que contarme acerca de esto, de verdad.

— Ni lo sueñes —un pequeño chillido lleno de emoción les hizo callar y mirar atrás.

— Eres Mamoru-kun —susurró una chica mirándolo.

— ¡Y Asami-chan!

Él hizo una mueca mientras se ponía al lado de Asami. La gente empezó a girarse para verlos y susurraban con admiración y emoción.

— Esto… —Mamoru miró a Asami de reojo. Se estaba asustando de sus propios fans. Un chico la cogió de la mano y ella se apartó rápidamente chocándose contra Mamoru. Ella lo miró y él sonrió con tristeza susurrando a su oído—. Hora de correr y escondernos.

— ¿Qué? —Asami lo miró confundida mientras él la cogía de la mano y tiraba de ella hacia el lado de una de las tiendas, abriéndose paso entre la gente emocionada que quería hacerse fotos con ellos, pedirles autógrafos o darles la mano.

Cuando no tuvieron a nadie alrededor, Mamoru echó a correr con Asami detrás, adentrándose en el bosque y siendo perseguidos por algunos fans alocados. En seguida los dejaron atrás y se escondieron entre las ropas de una pequeña tienda de la feria. Mamoru la rodeó con un brazo para atraerla hacia él y así que no fueran descubiertos. Asami se cogió a su jersey y mantuvo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, escuchando las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón. Apretó sus manos con fuerza mientras sentía el olor del chico entrando por su nariz. Se ruborizó al instante, dándose cuenta de lo raro que parecía preocuparse en esos momentos por el olor de él. No podía tranquilizarse, escuchando y oliendo aquello que ansiaba tener tan cercano.

Mamoru notó que ella se aferraba con fuerza a él y puso su otro brazo rodeándola y atrayéndola más hacia él. Aquello era algo que había deseado hacer y que solo había podido hacerlo una vez, desde que había despertado del coma. No le importaba las consecuencias solo quería estar un momento a solas con ella y poder sentirla entre sus brazos. Asami empezó a notar que su cabeza se nublaba lentamente y su cabeza empezaba a doler. Que el chico la abrazara de esa manera tan desesperada la hacía sentir debilitada. Las voces se acercaban y se alejaban de ellos. Los seguían buscando.

— Se os ven los pies —susurró alguien medio riéndose detrás de ellos—. ¡Por aquí no están! ¡Miremos por allí! —corridas y, al cabo de un rato, silencio—. Ha sido divertido.

Mamoru salió del escondite y tiró de la mano de Asami.

— Gracias —susurró el chico.

— Asami-chan estaba asustada —respondió la chica que llevaba trenzas en su pelo castaño oscuro—. No pude hacer nada más para ayudar.

— Ah, hiciste suficiente —Mamoru se rió viendo a Asami medio escondida detrás de él. La chica se cogió al jersey de él con su mano libre—. Es una de tus fans. Deja de asustarte.

— Lo siento —susurró ella.

— ¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó la chica—. Nos hicimos una foto en el aeropuerto cuando volviste de Estados Unidos. Y como siempre me hiciste una foto para tener un recuerdo de tus fans.

— Ah, no creo que se acuerde de eso —Mamoru bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Lo siento.

— Dijeron que estabas enferma —susurró la chica—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

— No podemos decírtelo. Hay gente que le quiere hacer daño y podrían aprovecharse de la situación ahora —informó él.

— ¿Por qué no me recuerda? —susurró la fan apenada—. Asami-chan siempre se acuerda de sus fans.

Mamoru miró a Asami y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento —susurró la hija Kudo apretando con fuerza la mano con la que tenía el jersey del chico.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo o hizo cuando estuvisteis juntas? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Me dijo que quería darle una sorpresa a un amigo y que no mostrara la foto hasta al cabo de una semana —dijo la chica—. Me pareció extraño que dijera eso.

— Por eso —Mamoru miró a Asami—. También está relacionado conmigo esto.

— Pero yo ya recuerdo alguna cosa de… —Asami se calló bajando la mirada con tristeza.

— Lo siento —Mamoru miró a la chica y forzó su mejor sonrisa.

— Ha perdido la memoria —susurró la fan mirándolo—. Es eso, ¿verdad?

— Solo lo que está relacionado conmigo —respondió Mamoru haciendo una pequeña mueca.

— Eso debió de ser duro —dijo la fan—. Realmente querías mucho a Asami-chan.

— ¿Te digo un secreto? —preguntó Mamoru sonriendo—. La sigo queriendo igual.

— Ah, perdón —la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia ruborizándose y Mamoru se rió.

— No lo digas a nadie, por favor —susurró el chico.

— Claro. Esto… ¿puedo pediros algo? —la chica se puso recta un poco nerviosa.

— Está bien —Mamoru miró hacia Asami que seguía medio escondida detrás de él—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? —Mamoru miró a la chica.

— ¿Podríais venir al espectáculo? —la chica sonrió—. Actúo en él y sería un verdadero honor que pudierais venir.

— Tenemos entradas para eso —se rió Mamoru—. Por supuesto iremos.

— Gracias —la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó corriendo de allí.

— Bueno, ahora sí que no podemos faltar —Mamoru se giró para mirar a la chica que seguía asustada. Él suspiró largamente y luego habló—. Se ha ido, Asami. No ha pasado nada, ¿no es cierto? Tranquila —se giró del todo y ella no le soltó el jersey, así que terminaron abrazados de nuevo. Él le soltó la mano y la abrazó suavemente—. No vayamos con la multitud, ¿vale? —ella afirmó con la cabeza—. Siento haberte llevado a un lugar en el que te asustas.

— No —ella se soltó y se apartó de él con rapidez para luego negar con su cabeza—. Yo estaba deseando esto.

— Pero te has asustado.

— No importa. Quie-quiero pasar más tiempo con Ma-Mamo… Ha-Hatto… contigo —ella bajó la mirada con rapidez le dolía pronunciar su apellido, pero sentía que si decía su nombre sin haber recuperado sus recuerdos, le daría esperanzas al chico—. Por favor, no te arrepientas de haber venido. Yo quiero estar aquí.

— Me alegra oír eso —Mamoru le puso una mano a la cabeza acariciándole el pelo y sonrió con tristeza mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella—. Pero no te asustes más, ¿vale? Yo no dejaré que te pase nada malo.

— Lo sé —ella lo miró a los ojos medio ruborizada—. ¿Puedo…?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Mamoru sonrió.

— No lo digas así. Me da la sensación que solo te pido cosas —susurró ella desviando la mirada medio ruborizada.

— Perdona, perdona —Mamoru se rió y luego puso sus manos en los bolsillos—. Dime.

— ¿Podríamos…? —Asami miró al suelo ruborizándose aún más y haciendo sonreír más al chico. Realmente adoraba que fuera tan tímida ahora, cuando jamás lo había sido—. ¿Podríamos andar cogidos de la mano?

— ¿Qué? —Mamoru parpadeó confundido.

— No me hagas repetirlo. Esto es vergonzoso, ¿sabes? —preguntó ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Mamoru se rió a carcajadas, poniéndose una mano en la boca para intentar evitar reírse más—. No le veo la gracia —dijo ella en un susurro.

— Oh, por favor —el chico dejó de reír poniéndose una mano en la barriga y mordiéndose el labio inferior. La miró. Ella estaba roja como un tomate—. Perdona, perdona. Es que encuentro muy curiosa tu faceta tímida.

— No importa —Asami se giró para volver al lugar, pero Mamoru la cogió del brazo, haciéndola voltear.

— Sí que importa —Mamoru deslizó su agarre hacia la mano de la chica—. ¿Así está bien? —ella lo miró un poco asustada y bajó la mirada—. Te sientes incómoda conmigo, aún, ¿verdad?

— No, no es eso —Asami se forzó a levantar la vista para mirarlo—. Tan solo que, me siento feliz así.

— Como siempre —susurró él sonriendo con nostalgia—. Se te hace feliz con cualquier cosa. Venga vamos.

 **Flashback**

— ¡Buenos días Asami-chan! —Mamoru con diez años llegó y le dio un pequeño golpe a su espalda.

— Oye, no hagas eso —se quejó ella haciendo pucheros.

— Tienes mal día —Mamoru arqueó una ceja y desvió la mirada hacia Akira y Chieko que estaban hablando con ella—. Perfecto.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara? —preguntó Asami.

— Porque cuando tienes mal día siempre terminamos heridos nosotros dos —se quejó Akira, que hacía un buen rato que se había puesto medio detrás de su hermana para no poder ser alcanzado por ella.

— Eso no es cierto —susurró Asami.

— Bueno, bueno, dejemos el tema —Chieko movió sus manos para llamar su atención—. A ver, empecemos a irnos que si no se nos hará tarde y no podremos ver lo que quería mostraros.

— Perdona —Mamoru frunció el ceño. La voz de Chieko había sido con una indirecta hacia él por llegar tarde cinco minutos—. No entiendo porqué lo paga conmigo —se quejó mirando a Akira. El hijo de Sonoko y Makoto se encogió de hombros y suspiró largamente—. ¿Mejor lo dejo?

— Sí —Akira sonrió—. Sigo sin saber a dónde nos quieren llevar.

— Yo tampoco —dijo Mamoru mirando a Asami, que se giró rápidamente y se alejó a grandes zancadas de allí—. Espera.

Los tres la siguieron. Subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar en una feria. A su alrededor, los cerezos habían florecido y dejaban el ambiente lleno de un color rosa que llenaba a todos de felicidad. Las tiendas estaban puestas una al lado de la otra, a cada lado del lugar y ellos entraron con una sonrisa en sus labios. Chieko y Asami se miraron sonriendo al ver a los chicos observando el lugar con tanto asombro. Se fueron hacia el final de la feria, en donde no había nadie y Asami y Chieko se subieron en una pequeña montañita que había. Mamoru y Akira se miraron entre ellos y luego las siguieron, sin entender lo que pretendían. Las dos chicas se sentaron encima de una enorme roca que había encima y señalaron con la cabeza por donde habían venido. Los dos chicos se giraron y observaron. La torre de Tokio estaba al fondo de ese enorme paisaje, siendo iluminado por una preciosa puesta de sol.

— Vaya —los dos se quedaron admirando el lugar. La torre de Tokio aún no se había iluminado y todo el conjunto lo hacía perfecto.

— Bueno, entonces lo haremos hoy —dijo un hombre detrás de ellos y hablando en susurros.

Asami y Chieko que fueron las únicas que los habían oído se giraron para ver a tres hombres de constitución gruesa, apoyados debajo de la roca y fumando. Chieko miró hacia Asami con el ceño fruncido y ella negó con la cabeza para luego señalar hacia los chicos. Chieko entendió el mensaje. Akira y Mamoru en esos momentos se habían quedado alucinados y no quería fastidiarles ese momento.

— ¿Quieres que matemos a Shigure solo por el mechero? —preguntó otro de los hombres hablando igual en susurros. Asami y Chieko se miraron confundidas y luego volvieron la vista hacia esos tres hombres—. Pero no hace falta matarlo, seguro que no se atreverá a mostrarlo a la policía.

— Tenemos que recuperar ese mechero cuanto antes —se quejó el primero.

— ¿Pero no sería mejor robárselo? —preguntó el tercer hombre alzando un poco más la voz, haciendo que Akira y Mamoru los oyeran.

— ¿Robar? —Mamoru y Akira se miraron entre ellos con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que los hombres se giraran al acto y descubrieran a Chieko y Asami.

— Ah… buenas tardes… —dijo Asami medio sonriendo.

— ¿Unas niñas? —susurró el primer hombre.

— Y niños —confirmó el segundo viendo que Mamoru y Akira se habían levantado detrás de ellas.

— Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿eh? —Akira cogió la mano de su hermana y tiró de ella.

— Disculpen la interrupción —Mamoru tiró del jersey de Asami y los cuatro saltaron de la roca y echaron a correr.

— ¡Cogedlos! —gritó el primer hombre.

— Pero si solo son unos niños —se quejó el tercero.

— Pero han huido. Significa que saben lo que estamos diciendo —respondió el segundo—. Corre.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre nos pasa esto a nosotros?! —gritó Akira bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

— Porque estamos relacionados con la policía —respondió Mamoru.

— Eso no es cierto —añadió Chieko—. Esto no sucede cuando estoy con Oniichan, solo nos pasa cuando estamos con vosotros dos.

— Culpa mía —se rió Asami levantando la mano mientras entraban a un parque—. Esconderos.

Todos afirmaron y se separaron uno a cada lado del parque. Chieko se puso debajo de un pequeño pulpo con el que jugaban normalmente los niños, que podían pasar por encima o por debajo. Akira se escondió detrás del tobogán y sacó su cabeza por debajo para ver si se acercaban y por si podía esconderse mejor mientras los hombres avanzaban. Mamoru se escondió detrás de un árbol grueso y se cubrió la boca intentando que no se le escuchara la respiración acelerada. Asami se subió a otro árbol con rapidez, bajo la atenta mirada de Akira. Se quedó escondida entre las ramas y las hojas y observó como los tres hombres llegaban al parque y observaban. Los tres afirmaron con la cabeza, así que sabían que se habían escondido en ese lugar. Asami observó a su alrededor. Tenía que pensar rápido ya que desde dónde ella estaba podía ver a Mamoru y Akira y esos hombres se acercaban a ellos. El tercer hombre se iba hacia el pulpo donde supuso que su amiga se habría ido. Un balón de futbol entró en el recinto del parque. Muy a lo lejos un joven de unos 15 años corría hacia allá para recoger el balón que se le había escapado del campo de fútbol que estaba cercano al lugar. Solo tenía una oportunidad. Saltó del árbol justo delante del balón.

— ¡Hey! ¡Cara de monos! ¡Estoy aquí! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Los tres hombres se giraron hacia ella. Asami golpeó el balón hacia el tobogán, golpeando al primer hombre, que se golpeó con la cabeza contra el objeto y cayó al suelo. El balón se fue directo hacia el segundo hombre que le golpeó la barriga topándose contra el árbol y haciendo que un gato cayera de allí y lo mordiese y le llenara de rasguños. El balón tocó el suelo y rodó hacia el medio del camino del tercer hombre que ya estaba corriendo hacia ella. Se tropezó con el balón y cayó hacia atrás golpeándose con el pulpo.

— Vale, ¡esto es lo más increíble que he visto nunca! —susurró Akira saliendo de detrás del tobogán al ver que los hombres no se movían.

— Ah, mi balón —el joven se puso al lado de Asami y observó el lugar—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Asami-chan, ¿cómo hiciste esto? —preguntó Mamoru tomando el pulso al hombre más cercano a él.

— Estos hombres querían matar a alguien —dijo Chieko—. Lo escuchamos antes de que vosotros escucharais lo del robo.

— Entonces será mejor que avisemos a Shinichi-ojichan o a Heiji-ojichan, ¿no? —preguntó Akira.

— ¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó el joven hacia ellos.

— Sí, estos hombres querían hacernos daño —se quejó Chieko poniendo su voz infantil.

— ¿Pero estáis bien? —el joven sacó un teléfono móvil y llamó a emergencias.

Los tres afirmaron con la cabeza y se acercaron hacia Asami.

— ¿Asami-chan? —preguntaron los tres al ver que la chica se había quedado callada, con los ojos abiertos como naranjas y observando el balón.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el joven mientras Mamoru le pasaba la mano por delante de los ojos a la chica—. Asami-chan —susurró el chico en un pequeño canturreo para llamar su atención.

— Asa-chan.

— Llamando desde la tierra hacia Kudo Asami —Akira puso sus manos a los lados de su boca para hacer que el sonido solo fuera hacia ella—. ¡Hey! ¡Despierta! —Asami se sobresaltó y los miró.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Más os vale no decir nada de esto a mi familia —dijo Asami.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Akira—. ¡Ha sido una pasada! ¡Solo con una pelotazo has derribado a los tres!

— ¡Eso! ¡Eso! —gritó Chieko emocionada.

— Porque seguramente recibiría el castigo Oneechan —dijo ella en un susurro.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Mamoru.

Asami miró sus pies. Su hermana le había dicho que con solo rodar un poco la ruedecita en su pie, podría defenderse con precisión y fuerza de cualquier adulto. Pero no podía prever que terminaría aquello de esa manera. Tampoco podía contarles a ellos lo que pasaba con esos zapatos, ya que Yui se lo había prohibido. De algún modo sabía que tenía que devolverlos a Yui antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que los llevaba puestos.

— Mejor me voy con Oneechan antes de que oscurezca —susurró ella en un hilo de voz—. Lo siento, nos vemos mañana al colegio.

Se alejó corriendo.

— ¡Hey espera! —Mamoru la siguió corriendo.

— Bueno, nos quedamos nosotros esperando la policía una vez más —suspiró Akira sentándose al suelo de brazos cruzados. Chieko sonrió satisfecha—. ¿Qué?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? —preguntó la chica mirándolo de reojo—. Lo que Mamoru-kun acaba de hacer.

— No. ¿Qué ha hecho?

— Está oscureciendo y Asami ha dicho que se iba a ver a su hermana que por lo que ha dicho se quedará una semana en la casa de sus abuelos por los exámenes —informó Chieko—. Al otro lado de la ciudad.

— ¿Y?

— Mamoru-kun no quiere que Asa-chan ande sola por la calle —se rió Chieko.

— ¿Y? —Chieko lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Mamoru-kun está enamorado de Asa-chan —susurró Chieko con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Si hombre —se rió Akira—. Estás loca.

.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? —preguntó Asami quejándose.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa con tus pies? —preguntó Mamoru—. Golpeaste el balón con mucha fuerza.

— Esto… —Asami giró la mirada—. No puedo decírtelo.

— Ya —Mamoru se rió—. Mi papá me dijo una vez que Shinichi-ojichan tenía unos zapatos que le daban fuerza. ¿Son esos?

— ¿Mi padre llevó esto? —Asami se miró los pies y negó con la cabeza—. No creo que mi padre llevara esto —se rió ella.

— Sí lo hizo —respondió Mamoru.

— No es cierto —Asami lo enfrentó.

— Sí lo es —respondió Mamoru—. Mi padre nunca miente.

— El mío tampoco —se quejó Asami sacándole la lengua.

— ¿Por qué siempre que os veo os estáis peleando? —preguntó la voz de Shouta detrás.

— Ah, Odagiri-san —Asami lo miró—. ¿Y por qué me da la sensación de que llevas un buen rato siguiéndonos?

— Porque lo he hecho —Shouta se rió—. Estaba siguiendo a esos hombres hasta que los descubristeis vosotros —suspiró—. Lo que has hecho ha sido genial. Me alegra de que Yui te diera el invento del doctor Agasa. Le sacas el mejor provecho que puedes.

— ¿El profesor hizo esto? —Asami se miró los pies—. ¿Por qué?

— Ah, es una larga historia que ni siquiera Yui te va a contar —Shouta se rió—. Yo de tu no le devolvería los zapatos a Yui. Porque te va a preguntar el motivo. La próxima vez gira menos la ruedecita y no tendrás problemas. Toma —Shouta le dio uno de los pines de la liga juvenil de detectives—. Si alguna vez quieres saber lo que hizo tu padre para proteger a vuestra familia, encuentra los otros cuatro pines como estos. Ellos seguro te dirán —le guiñó un ojo y se volvió hacia el parque.

— Odagiri-san —Asami lo llamó—. ¿Tú no puedes decirme? —preguntó ella.

— Yo no lo sé —se rió Shouta—. Yui nunca me lo ha contado. Id con cuidado.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Mamoru.

— El novio de Oneechan —susurró Asami—. Es una buena persona —sonrió mientras miraba el pin en sus manos. A su lado, Mamoru chasqueó la lengua— ¿Qué? —lo miró.

— Nada —él se alejó a paso apresurado medio ruborizado.

— Dímelo —se quejó ella siguiéndolo.

— Ni lo sueñes —respondió él.

— Ah, te has ruborizado —se rió Asami.

— No es cierto —respondió él girando la cara hacia otro lado para que ella no pudiera verlo.

— Hattori Mamoru te has ruborizado, lo sé —se rió ella.

— ¡Qué no es cierto! —gritó él con fuerza.

— ¡Sí lo es! —Asami se rió poniendo un dedo en su mejilla.

— Déjame en paz —el chico se apartó para que dejara de tocarlo ya que estaba provocando que su rubor aumentara.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Asami se tambaleó mientras notaba su cabeza adolorida. Mamoru la cogió entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico preocupado.

— Sí —ella se puso las manos en la cabeza intentando parar el dolor—. Me duele la cabeza.

— En seguida parará, ya verás —Mamoru la abrazó con fuerza notando que ella temblaba entre sus brazos—. Estás aguantando muy bien.

— Tengo otro recuerdo de Mamoru-kun —susurró ella sonriendo feliz. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente. Mamoru tiró de ella hasta un árbol cercano y la apoyó en él—. Lo siento.

— Tranquila, aún hay tiempo —Mamoru sonrió acariciando su cabeza lentamente—. ¿Necesitas algo?

— Agua —susurró ella abriendo un poco los ojos y mirándolo, pero sus ojos no se podían mantener abiertos.

— En seguida vuelvo —Mamoru la besó en la frente sabiendo que ella ya se había desmayado. Corrió hacia la calle y se quedó en una tienda cercana para comprar agua.

Asami abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía muy cansada, pero como siempre seguro había dormido un día entero. Observó a su alrededor. Mamoru se había quedado apoyado en el árbol de delante de ella y la miraba. Sus pies casi se tocaban. Seguían en el bosque. En su regazo había dos pequeños peluches y una botella de agua. Miró confundida hacia el chico que se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

— Sí, un poco mareada —respondió ella mirándolo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado…?

— Unos veinte minutos más o menos —la interrumpió él abriendo la botella y dándosela.

Ella la cogió y bebió un poco.

— ¿Y qué hace tanto público observándome? —preguntó la chica mirando el pequeño perro marrón de ojos negros y el tigre blanco y negro de ojos azules.

— Me los encontré por la calle y dijeron que querían conocerte —se rió él cogiendo el perro y quitando una pequeña bolsita que tenía en el collar—. Toma, te irá bien.

Le dio la pequeña bolsita a Asami y ella lo observó.

— ¿Chocolate? —preguntó ella.

— Para el mareo. El azúcar va bien, pero no sabía si el agua con azúcar te iba a gustar —se rió él.

— Ah —Asami intentó abrir la pequeña bolsita con las manos temblorosas, hasta que Mamoru le puso su mano encima de las de ella.

— Dame, lo abro yo —susurró con una sonrisa.

— Está bien —Asami le devolvió la bolsita y cogió el perro que Mamoru tenía en la otra mano—. ¿Por qué lo compraste?

— Por el chocolate —se rió él—. Me hizo gracia que lo vendieran en una tienda de comida y cuando vi que era eso, pensé en tus mareos. Además, no quería que Byakko se sintiera solo.

Asami se rió débilmente.

— Así que Byakko se siente solo, ¿eh? —Asami miró a Mamoru—. Gracias por todo.

— Descuida —Mamoru le devolvió la pequeña bolsita abierta.

Asami cogió la bolsita y luego cogió una de las bolitas de chocolate que había a dentro.

— ¿Quieres? —preguntó ofreciendo hacia el chico mientras se ponía la bolita en la boca.

— No estoy mareado —se rió él.

— Pero te gusta el chocolate a ti también, ¿cierto? —Asami sonrió y él finalmente aceptó.

— ¿Y bien? —el chico la miró con curiosidad. Asami le contó lo que había recordado y él se rió—. Nuestra amiga fuerte.

— Sí. Tú ya sabías de esos zapatos, ¿cierto? —preguntó Asami.

— Mi padre incluso me había mostrado una fotografía —se rió él.

— Tramposo —se quejó ella.

Los dos estallaron en risas.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí!

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Prometidos de nuevo'.


	38. Prometidos de nuevo

Hellow!

14 de Febrero

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Prometidos de nuevo_**

A media tarde, los dos salieron de allí cogidos de la mano. Nadie más les había interrumpido y habían ido a ver el espectáculo sin ningún otro problema. Incluso se habían quedado a comer en el lugar sin que nadie más les reconociera.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Asami lo miró intrigada.

— Dime —Mamoru la miró sonriendo.

— ¿Puedes llevarme a ese lugar por unos momentos? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Ese lugar? —Mamoru la miró sin entenderla.

— Sí, ya sabes —Asami levantó el pequeño tigre que tenía en su mano libre y lo movió como si el muñeco hablara—. Nuestro refugio.

— Ah, en tu casa —Mamoru se rió viendo que se comportaba tan infantil.

— Nuestra, por lo que me han dicho —rectificó Asami. Mamoru levantó el pequeño perro que lo llevaba él para que Asami no tuviera que ir incómoda e hizo lo mismo.

— Un detalle sin importancia —dijo él. Asami se rió con fuerza—. ¿Te hace gracia? —Mamoru sonrió al verla. Ella afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a…? ¿Cómo lo has dicho? —Mamoru siguió moviendo el perro como si estuviera hablando—. ¿Nuestro refugio? —ella afirmó con la cabeza de nuevo—. Está bien. Seguidme princesa —Mamoru puso su brazo alargado haciendo como si el perro los guiara.

— No me llames así —se quejó ella notando sus mejillas arder.

— Te llamo como quiero —respondió Mamoru mientras movía el perro hacia la chica y hacía que chocara contra la nariz de Asami—. Princesa.

Asami miró de reojo a Mamoru que se estaba riendo en silencio de su cara.

— Haz lo que quieras.

Siguieron el camino siendo guiados por Mamoru. Asami se reía mientras veía al chico seguirle el juego y siguiendo moviendo el perro y hablando como si fuera él.

— Vamos, pasa —Mamoru abrió la puerta y dejó entrar primero a la chica.

Ella pasó con lentitud aguantando en sus manos los dos muñecos. Tenía miedo de volver a desmayarse por culpa de algún recuerdo absurdo y sin sentido. Observó con atención cada detalle mientas escuchaba detrás de ella que Mamoru cerraba la puerta. Asami avanzó hacia el comedor sin ni siquiera prender ninguna luz. Mamoru dejó las llaves encima del mueble que había en la entrada y se apresuró a seguir a la chica en la oscuridad. En cuanto entró al comedor dejó que ella se moviera lentamente a su aire. Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la observó. Ella se acercó al mueble con libros y fotografías de ellos dos.

— Está todo igual a ese día, excepto por la fotografía rota —susurró el chico—. Arreglé el marco y la devolví a su sitio.

— No importa —Asami no se atrevió a hablar—. Igualmente no recuerdo nada.

Mamoru bajó la mirada lentamente mientras ella le daba la espalda.

— Incluso la habitación está igual a cuando te despertaste ese día —se notó la garganta seca, así que se la aclaró un poco. La chica se fue directa a la habitación. Por supuesto no sabía cómo, ya que ni siquiera recordaba en donde era, pero su cuerpo la llevó allí instintivamente. Mamoru la siguió. La chica cogió un jersey que había encima de la cama y lo observó sin reconocerlo—. Es mío.

— ¿Por qué…?

— A mi no me preguntes, estuve tres días fuera —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. Creo que ya te lo había dicho.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba el jersey a su pecho. Por alguna razón se sentía triste con esa prenda. Olía al chico, aún cuando tanto tiempo había pasado sin nadie allí.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Hattori? —Asami salió de la habitación mientras él se apartaba para dejarla pasar. El chico sonrió tristemente, puesto que seguían con el juego de los apellidos, finalmente. Parecía que Asami no se atreviera a pronunciar tan solo su nombre. Miró al chico que afirmó con la cabeza, en seguida ella le dio la espalda y el chico se acercó. Parecía nerviosa—. Cada vez que he recuperado algún recuerdo, estaba en algún sitio contigo y tú habías sido impulsivo —Mamoru sabía a dónde iban esas palabras. Pero no era algo para pedirle en un momento en que necesitaba tanto de sus abrazos—. ¿Podrías volver a ser impulsivo una ve…? —la chica se giró a mirarlo, pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

Mamoru la había cogido de los hombros y estaba ocupando sus labios con la calidez de un beso, cosa que hizo a la chica detener sus palabras y soltar el jersey y los dos peluches al suelo.

Asami se había asustado, debía reconocer que en ese momento estaba terriblemente aterrada. Pero estaba aterrada porque eso era algo que deseaba desde el momento en que había ido a verlo al hospital cuando había perdido la memoria, desde que había vuelto de Estados Unidos, desde antes de irse al extranjero… le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Mamoru se apartó de ella al ver que no le devolvía ese beso. La miró tristemente y se dio cuenta de su error.

— Lo siento, te he asustado. Y-y-yo… n-n-no… —Asami le puso un dedo en los labios para que mantuviera el silencio. Observó la boca del chico mientras la acariciaba con ese dedo lentamente. Mamoru se mantuvo quieto a escasos centímetros de ella mientras la miraba. Asami, aunque no sonriera, de alguna manera estaba feliz. La chica se acercó a él volviendo a besarlo. Mamoru se sentía incómodo aunque el beso fuera el mismo que él recordaba, su cabeza le decía que Asami no era la misma que antes y que por ese mismo motivo, no debería de estar haciendo eso. Pero sentía que ese beso era tan cálido y lleno de amor como recordaba. En cuanto miró a la chica se separó de ella lentamente—. ¿Tan malo ha sido? —Mamoru suspiró aguantando sus ansias de volver a besarla o de echar a llorar. Asami estaba llorando pero estaba sonriendo.

— Cierra el pico y vuelve a besarme, Mamoru —susurró ella en un hilo de voz mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello. El corazón del chico se agitó violentamente al escuchar su nombre de sus labios. Sin diminutivo ni sufijo. Tan solo su nombre.

— Tú…

— Tengo la cabeza que me va a estallar —Asami le interrumpió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

Imágenes de toda su vida, pasaban por dentro de ella como pequeños golpes que la querían noquear. Pero antes de perder el sentido, al menos quería volver a ser besada por él. No hizo falta volver a pedirlo. Los labios del chico se apegaron a ella con fuerza en un beso desesperado y nervioso. Las manos del chico la rodearon con firmeza mientras ese largo beso esperado les detenía en el tiempo. Asami notaba sus piernas flaqueando y sus ojos borrosos. Pero su cabeza se iba aclarando poco a poco en ese intenso beso, mientras su agitado corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que escaparía de su pecho. No iba a perder el conocimiento, porque poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad, pero aún así, los dos cayeron al suelo de golpe.

— ¿Mamoru? —Asami se había estado apoyando en él y las rodillas del chico finalmente habían cedido—. ¿Estás bien? —él se había quedado sentado y ella había caído con las rodillas encima de sus piernas. Eso tendría que haberle dolido. Se apartó en seguida quedando arrodillada en medio de las piernas del chico.

— Sí, estoy bien —suspiró él—. Lo siento… no…

— Estás temblando, Mamoru —Asami lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Qué te ocurre? —su cabeza le respondió en el acto—. Lo siento. Ha sido por mi culpa.

— No te preocupes es que…

— Te he hecho sufrir mucho y lo siento.

— No, es solo que…

— Estás llorando, Mamoru.

— Yo… —el chico se tocó los ojos mientras ella lo seguía abrazando—. Perdona, ¿estás bien?

— Estoy mejor que nunca —Asami se apartó y sonrió.

Él la rodeó con las manos a la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo para poder volver a besarla. Mamoru sintió que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho. Hacía demasiado tiempo que quería verla sonreír de nuevo, y hacía demasiado tiempo que quería escuchar su nombre de su boca, y hacía demasiado tiempo que quería tener su aliento tan cerca, y hacía demasiado tiempo que quería volver a besar esos dulces y cálidos labios.

Asami observó atentamente los ojos del chico en cuanto se separaron. Brillaban mucho más que antes. Le secó las pocas lágrimas que el chico no había podido contener y apoyó su frente en la de él. Deseaba que ese momento pudiera ser eterno. El chico sonrió.

— Si llego a saber que con un beso conseguiríamos esto, lo hubiera hecho antes —susurró él.

— Lo apuntamos para la próxima —se rió Asami.

— No, por favor, ya he tenido suficiente con una sola vez, no necesito una próxima —se quejó el chico volviendo a besarla. Ella se apartó y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que terminaron los dos tumbados al suelo. Se rió—. ¿Qué haces? —ella se sentó encima de sus pies mientras negaba con la cabeza, intentando parar su risa contagiosa. Mamoru terminó riéndose con ella. Cuando dejaron de reír se miraron en silencio. Mamoru, que seguía tumbado al suelo le acarició los brazos mientras ella seguía sentada entre sus piernas—. ¿Sabes? —Asami se tumbó con la cabeza encima de él, bocarriba—. Pensé que me arrepentiría de intentar que me recordaras, por lo que tus padres me habían dicho —se quitó el colgante de su cuello y lo movió por encima de ella. Asami intentó cogerlo pero él lo apartó antes de que pudiera—. Pero, no pude olvidarme de intentarlo gracias a esto —Asami se giró aún estando encima de él e intentó de nuevo coger el colgante, pero él lo apartó aún más y sonrió—. ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva?

— No estaría mal —se quejó ella moviéndose un poco más hacia arriba para poder llegar. Mamoru estiró por completo su brazo al suelo para que ella no llegara—. El anillo es mío, devuélvemelo.

— No —Mamoru sonrió.

Ella rodó los ojos y lo besó. Mientras intensificaba ese beso, subió su mano acariciando el brazo de Mamoru hasta llegar a su mano: vacía. Mamoru puso su otra mano delante de ella en donde tenía el colgante y se rió. Asami se apartó de él.

— Eres malo.

— Mira quién fue a hablar, la que usa las debilidades de otros para robar una joya —respondió él.

— Mamoru.

— ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo Asami? —preguntó él—. Va a haber muchas cosas como estas, tal vez. Y yo te haré mucho daño si esto vuelve a suceder.

— No volverá a pasar —respondió ella sonriendo—. Estoy convencida de que no volverá a pasar. Además, siento que aún no he recuperado la memoria del todo, pero… —él la miró sorprendido—. Al menos podré volver a trabajar y a entretenerme en otras cosas.

— ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdas? —Mamoru parecía preocupado. Ella se levantó de encima de él y él se incorporó quedándose a su lado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Recuerdo ir al instituto de Estados Unidos de noche y entrar, pero luego desperté en el hospital —Asami lo miró y Mamoru palideció—. Recuerdo, después de nuestro primer beso, irme corriendo a la competición de agentes y estar allí con Irie y los demás, pero no recuerdo nada de minutos antes de la competición hasta que iba andando por la calle diciéndote que había terminado y eso —ella bajó la mirada—. Luego recuerdo despertar en un cementerio abrazada a ti y llorando, pero no sé. Te-te-tengo miedo de recordar eso y yo…

— No lo hagas —Mamoru la interrumpió y ella lo miró. Estaba nervioso—. No recuerdes eso. No quiero que lo hagas.

— ¿Po-po-por qué? —tartamudeó ella.

— Es decir —Mamoru desvió la mirada. No estaba bien decir aquello—. Está bien si recuerdas, pero también lo está si no lo recuerdas. Eso… —volvió a mirarla sin estar seguro de lo que iba a decir—. Eso fueron cosas malas que te pasaron y que es mejor que no recuerdes. Respóndeme a algo, por favor —ella afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Le recuerdas a él?

— ¿Quién? —Asami frunció el ceño.

— Nadie, no importa —Mamoru sonrió tiernamente y la acarició en la mejilla.

— ¿Hay alguien más que…?

— Es la persona que te hizo daño Asami, es mejor que no la recuerdes —la interrumpió Mamoru—. Por favor —Asami lo miró confundida. Las últimas dos palabras de Mamoru habían sido una petición muy desesperada.

— ¿Le tengo miedo cierto? —Asami bajó la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Porque de algún modo siento que tengo miedo a recordar —susurró Asami—. Antes ya lo tenía, pero ahora lo tengo más aún.

— Sí —respondió Mamoru—. No es miedo, cuando estabas con alguien más, porque sabías que ese chico podía hacer daño a cualquiera e intentabas proteger a los demás de él. Pero cuando estabas a solas con él, entonces sí le tenías pánico. Te asustaste cuando supiste que me había peleado con él y cuando Miyano fue en su busca.

— Me duele la cabeza —susurró ella cubriéndose con una mano su frente.

Mamoru la abrazó.

— Olvídate de eso por hoy —Asami se estremeció entre sus brazos—. Solo por hoy no recuerdes más, creo que llegarás a tú límite como sigas forzándote.

— Perdóname —Asami suspiró mientras se cogía a su jersey.

— Coge esto, anda —Mamoru se apartó. Cogió el anillo entre sus dedos y lo alargó a ella.

— ¿Puedes volver a hacerlo? —ella lo miró tímidamente.

— Si tienes que volver a darme la misma respuesta larga que la última vez, paso —se quejó él. Ella negó con la cabeza y él se aclaró la garganta poniéndose recto—. Mi señorita Kudo Asami —el chico la miró—. ¿Quiere usted desposarse conmigo?

— ¿Qué? —Asami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¿A qué viene ese acento antiguo?

— Responded mi señorita, toda la gente nos está observando —Mamoru miró alrededor.

— Ah… sí —ella se puso recta después de ver al perro cabeza abajo y al tigre tumbado de lado a su lado—. Por supuesto mi amado caballero —estiró la mano hacia él y él le puso el anillo en el dedo.

— Decidme —Mamoru sonrió—. ¿Puedo ya besar a mi querida futura esposa?

— Oh, estoy convencida de que nuestro amado público desearía eso —Asami se rió.

Mamoru fulminó con la mirada a los peluches haciendo que Asami lo mirara confundida. Finalmente giró los peluches de espalda.

— No me gusta tener público —se quejó él. Asami se rió de nuevo.

Finalmente se fundieron en un largo beso. Mientras Asami jugueteaba con el pelo de él entre sus dedos, Mamoru le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad hasta encontrar el límite de su jersey. Lentamente subió las manos por dentro haciendo que Asami se apartara y que él la soltara rápidamente.

— Perdona.

— Estás helado —se quejó ella.

— Ah. ¿Ese es el problema? —Mamoru se rió y apartó las manos de Asami de él. Luego la empujó suavemente por los hombros hasta que ella estuvo completamente tumbada al suelo. Se quedó encima de ella y la cogió por las muñecas mientras volvía a besarla en los labios, en las mejillas, en la barbilla… Asami cerró los ojos notando al chico descendiendo lentamente por su cuello. Deseaba aquello con ansias y aún más cuando había recuperado todos sus recuerdos perdidos de él. De algún modo se sentía tan bien. Mamoru la miró con una sonrisa mientras besaba su cuello con ternura. Ya no importaba lo que había ocurrido, ahora podía tenerla de nuevo. Ahora sería de nuevo su prometida y eso nadie podría quitárselo ya. Sopló en su cuello muy flojito y la vio estremecerse y abrir los ojos. Él sonrió y volvió a besarla en la mejilla—. ¿Estás segura?

Ella se soltó de su agarre y lo rodeó por el cuello besándolo en los labios de nuevo. Los había echado tanto de menos.

— Sí, lo estoy —susurró ella casi sin voz—. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, por favor.

— Aún así… —se rió él.

— Te quiero mucho, Mamoru —susurró ella—. Perdóname por lo que te he hecho.

— Todo estará bien ahora —él sonrió besándola en la mejilla de nuevo. Esas mejillas que se habían sonrojado tanto durante el día, ahora él las podía besar sin miedo a que ella se asustara—. Te quiero, Asami —ella lo besó mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura—. Quiero que estemos siempre juntos.

— Lo estaremos —susurró ella sonriendo—. Siempre —lo besó en los labios fundiéndose en un largo beso.

Mamoru se incorporó sentado en su regazo y abrazándola, haciendo que ella también se incorporara, mientras ese largo beso seguía intensificándose. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos se apresuraron a hacer caso a sus corazones y dejar de lado la razón. En poco tiempo el suelo de la habitación estaba lleno de sus ropas. Con una situación que ninguno de los dos había previsto, se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos, demostrando que nada de lo que había ocurrido les importaba ya.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo ;)

Próximo capítulo: 'Descubiertos'.


	39. Descubiertos

Aquí otro.

 **Es muy importante** que recuerden que el punto siempre significa un cambio temporal y/o espacial.

15 de Febrero

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Descubiertos_**

Mamoru abrió los ojos y movió su mano lentamente. Se había quedado entre él y Asami y parecía que se le había quedado adormida. Empezó a abrirla y cerrarla mientras notaba miles de agujas que le recorrían el brazo como si de hormigas paseando se tratara. Sentía un poco de frío. Movió su otra mano, que estaba rodeando a Asami y acariciándole la barriga. Ella se giró entre su agarre y lo miró medio dormida.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Estamos desnudos —se rió él—. Y empiezo a coger frío —se incorporó y se fue hacia la habitación. Luego volvió con una pequeña manta y la puso encima de Asami tumbándose a su lado.

— Gracias —Asami sonrió mientras lo abrazaba—. Deberíamos de volver.

— Aún es de día —susurró él—. Esperemos un rato más —Asami lo miró sonriendo—. ¿Qué?

— Estaba pensando en lo que ha sucedido —Asami puso su cabeza encima del pecho de él.

— Deja de pensar en eso —se quejó él—. Ya ha pasado. No importa ahora.

— No es eso —dijo ella mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Mamoru empezó a jugar con sus dedos—. El primer día en que me dijeron que eras mi novio, yo sabía que sentía algo por ti, pero cada vez que me olvidaba de eso era como si mi corazón también te fuera a olvidar, como si estuviera dejando de quererte —Mamoru se quedó quieto con las manos y la miró. Ella se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas—. Pero mi corazón, se había enamorado de ti de nuevo —Asami lo miró sonriendo con tristeza—. Me enamoraste por segunda vez. Y ahora que recuerdo todo, siento como si te amara el doble, aunque antes de perder la memoria no lo creía posible.

— ¿Entonces he conseguido robar tu corazón por segunda vez? —Mamoru se rió—. Esto es bueno. Sigo en forma.

— ¿Cómo que en forma? —Asami se levantó un poco para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿A quién más quieres enamorar? —le golpeó suavemente en el pecho con su mano libre.

— A nadie más, pero me gusta pensar en que lo he conseguido contigo dos veces y sin esfuerzo alguno —él se rió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano libre—. Me gusta saber, que realmente me quieres de ese modo.

Asami no pudo resistirse a besarlo de nuevo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con mucho amor y Asami sabía que era solo por y para ella. Su beso de nuevo se intensificó con desespero. No podían quedarse quietos después de haberse necesitado de ese modo. No podían dejar de tocarse o de besarse. Necesitaban recuperar ese tiempo perdido y que por las horas que ellos sentían que les quedaban no podrían recuperarlo todo.

.

Alguien se rió a lo lejos. Asami sentía que no podía abrir los ojos, pero aún así se esforzó en abrirlos. Aún era de día. Estaba apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Mamoru y la manta los cubría a los dos completamente. Miró al chico. Seguía durmiendo. ¿Entonces por qué seguía escuchando esa risa floja? Miró hacia sus pies y lo que vio la hizo coger la manta con fuerza cubriéndose por completo medio ruborizada. La carcajada estalló en cuanto Mamoru se despertó sobresaltado mirándola.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Mamoru.

Asami señaló hacia sus pies y él miró medio incorporándose.

— ¿Cómo habéis entrado aquí? —Mamoru los miró a todos con un suspiro. Shinichi que estaba de brazos cruzados y con cara de terrible enfado, levantó uno de sus brazos cruzados para mostrar un juego de llaves, para luego volver a cruzar sus brazos. A su lado, Ran permanecía de pie con una cara completamente sonrojada y sorprendida. Al lado de la mujer Kudo, Heiji se reía a carcajadas con sus manos en la barriga y al lado, su esposa permanecía con una sonrisa tierna que a Mamoru le dio más miedo que la cara de Shinichi. Detrás de ellos, Yui estaba de pie hablando en susurros a alguien que él no podía ver—. Ya, ¿y no sabéis llamar?

— Hemos llamado al timbre pero ninguno de los dos ha contestado —suspiró Ran señalando tímidamente hacia la puerta.

— Y os hemos estado buscando ya que desaparecisteis toda la noche sin decir nada. El teléfono de Mamoru-kun estaba apagado y el de Asami nadie respondía —informó Yui.

— Oh, por favor —Shouta salió de dentro de la cocina poniéndose recto como intentando mantener su compostura.

— ¿Ya te reíste suficiente? —preguntó Yui mirándolo de reojo.

— No —Shouta estalló en risas juntándose a las que aún seguían de Heiji.

Mamoru frunció el ceño y miró a Asami. Estaba tumbada al suelo cubriéndose con la manta y roja como un tomate.

— Al menos están disfrutando a nuestra cuenta —suspiró él.

— Échalos de aquí —pidió ella en un susurro.

— Nadie nos va a echar de aquí —se quejó Shinichi—. Aléjate de mi hija ahora mismo —Mamoru sonrió hacia Asami. Tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza asegurándose de que la manta la seguía cubriendo mientras sonreía con malicia hacia Shinichi. La ceja de Shinichi empezó a moverse con un pequeño tic, que le demostraba que su enojo ya no podía ir a más—. ¿Te estás burlando de mi, niño? Vas a quedarte sin hijo, Hattori.

— Déjalos tranquilos —se quejó Ran poniéndose delante de él para que no se echara encima de los dos—. Hemos entrado nosotros en su casa.

— ¿En su casa? —Shinichi fulminó con la mirada al chico mientras Asami seguía escondida entre los brazos de él y la manta—. Es la casa de Asami.

— Que compartían con Mamoru —susurró Ran.

— Mamoru, ¿cómo se te ocurre? —preguntó Kazuha con un suspiro.

— No fue precisamente una decisión única —se quejó él mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Luego volvió a mirar hacia Shinichi con una sonrisa llena de malicia—. Supieras la de veces que lo hemos hecho.

— Ahora sí que nadie te salva mocoso —Shinichi empezó a subirse las mangas e intentó avanzar hacia él, pero Ran lo empujó hacia atrás.

— Shinichi déjalo ya, ¿quieres? —se quejó Ran—. Son suficientemente adultos para entender estas cosas.

— Además… —Mamoru miró hacia Asami y sonrió tiernamente—. Asami ya recuperó su memoria.

Todos se callaron y los miraron sorprendidos.

— Oh, genial —Kazuha sonrió emocionada—. Me alegro por vosotros.

— Gracias a Dios —susurró Yui con un suspiro.

— Bueno, no sé si a Dios, pero a Hattori Mamoru seguro —se rió Shouta de nuevo.

— Bueno, no recuerda nada acerca de él —miró hacia Shinichi con una mirada preocupada—. Pero de este modo tampoco se acuerda de todo lo que le hizo así que…

— Es mucho mejor así —susurró Shinichi.

— ¡¿PODRÍAMOS TERMINAR LA CONVERSACIÓN EN UNA MEJOR SITUACIÓN POR FAVOR?! —gritó Asami descubriéndose solo la boca.

— Está bien —se rió Heiji girándose de espaldas al igual que Kazuha. Yui giró a Shouta de espaldas, al igual que Ran lo hizo con Shinichi.

— Ni lo sueñes que ese se me escapa —se quejó Shinichi girándose. Ran le obligó a girarse y le golpeó levemente en la espalda para amenazarlo sin mediar palabra.

— Como alguien se gire, mañana iremos a su entierro —susurró Asami con voz amenazante.

— Oye, que luego las culpas van a caer sobre mí —se quejó Mamoru en un hilo de voz.

— Cállate —los dos se levantaron con rapidez. Recogieron las cosas y se fueron hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta—. ¿Cómo ha podido pasarnos esto?

Mamoru la abrazó con fuerza.

— No te avergüences —Mamoru sonrió—. Van a tener que entenderlo alguna vez. Además la culpa es de ellos por venir tan… —se calló. Acababa de darse cuenta de ello—. Oh, hemos pasado toda la noche durmiendo.

— Eso me temo —susurró Asami rodando los ojos—. Me dejé el teléfono en silencio después del espectáculo.

— Y yo tenía poca batería, así que seguramente terminó apagándose —Mamoru miró hacia la puerta—. Mejor apresurémonos a vestirnos.

— Sí —Asami lo besó en la mejilla y se apartaron. Al cabo de pocos minutos los dos salían de la habitación y se sentaban al sofá—. Antes de que te pongas a chillar, papá —Asami habló haciéndolos girar a todos—. No escuché el teléfono.

— Y yo me quedé sin batería —susurró Mamoru.

— ¿Cómo ibais a escucharlo? —se rió Shouta.

— Odagiri te aconsejo ahora mismo que te mantengas en silencio —Asami lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Aunque no hayas dicho 'Sensei', me alegro porque te olvidaras del 'San' de una vez —dijo él en un hilo de voz que solo escuchó Yui.

— ¿Entonces…? —Ran se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Asami—. ¿Estás bien?

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— Muy bien —respondió.

— Me alegra ver que al menos consigues sonreír bien de nuevo —Ran le acarició la cabeza sonriendo—. Y si ambos estáis bien eso es lo que importa.

— Perdonad, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que se nos había pasado la noche —susurró Asami.

— ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano? —preguntó Yui con una sonrisa traviesa.

Asami rápidamente escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda y luego miró a Mamoru. El chico se encogió de hombros y ella sonrió hacia él. Finalmente estiró sus manos hacia delante dejando ver el pequeño anillo dorado, y girando la cabeza avergonzada.

— La cosa cada vez se pone mejor —se rió Heiji—. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho si se puede saber?

— Nos habíamos prometido antes de que Mamoru se fuera —informó Asami—. Pero como queríamos decirlo los dos juntos, decidimos que él se llevaría el anillo para que nadie me descubriera.

— Y tú te lo callaste durante tanto tiempo —Ran habló asustada mientras miraba al chico—. Mamoru-kun me sorprende que aguantaras tanto.

— No, no es sorprendente —Asami sonrió hacia él y le cogió la mano—. Es Mamoru. Es impulsivo y celoso, pero también puede saber cómo me siento con solo mirarme a los ojos. Así que sabía que yo no me recuperaría si además de novios decía que estábamos prometidos. Así solo habría conseguido asustarme más. A mí solo me preocupa que se lo hubiera tenido que callar todo —le acarició la mejilla con su mano libre.

Mamoru sintió que en esos momentos la mirada de la chica lo estaba dejando completamente desarmado. Sin darse cuenta de que aún los rodeaban sus familias, los dos se besaron largamente. Ran miró hacia Kazuha que en esos momentos se estaba ruborizando y desvió la mirada de ellos, mirando hacia Heiji. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miró hacia Shinichi, que también estaba sonriendo. Yui y Shouta se miraron entre ellos también sonriendo. Después de toda la noche buscándolos, ellos podían entender también el motivo por el que no los habían avisado de nada. En cuanto ellos dos se separaron, Mamoru rodeó a Asami por la espalda y los miró a todos.

— Bueno, entonces… —Mamoru se rió levemente—. Tenemos que darles una buena noticia. Estamos prometidos.

— Si tu abuela estuviera aquí ahora mismo estaría gritando desesperada —Shinichi desvió la mirada—. Así que para que no venga con el siguiente avión, espera a decirle a que falten un par de semanas para la boda.

— Oh, vamos papá — Asami rodó los ojos mientras Ran se reía.

— Queremos estar tranquilos durante algunos días, por favor —se quejó Shinichi.

— ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que le tiene miedo a su propia madre? —susurró Mamoru.

— Porque no la has visto cuando le dan noticias de estas —suspiraron Heiji, Shouta y Asami a la vez.

— ¿Tanto miedo da? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Cuando le dijimos que nos casábamos, hizo una especie de canto extraño de 'va a haber boda' —informó Ran riéndose al recordarlo.

— Y cuando le dijimos nosotros se puso a pedirnos cuando tendría bisnietos —Shouta miró a Yui que se estaba riendo sin hacer ruido—. No te rías. Es grave la situación de esta mujer.

— Bueno, no importa tanto —susurró Mamoru. Asami sonrió ante el comentario.

— De acuerdo, volviendo al tema.

— Papá, no insistas —Asami lo fulminó con la mirada—. Para tu información esto ya lo habíamos hecho cuando nos fuimos a Hokkaido y ninguno de vosotros lo supo así que…

— ¿En serio quieres que me mate? —dijo Mamoru en un hilo de voz mientras ponía su mano delante de su boca para que no pudieran leerle los labios cuando no lo oyeran y de paso cubrir su cara que empezaba a ruborizarse por completo.

— Que lo intente —Asami se cruzó de brazos y movió sus cejas con satisfacción.

— Asunto zanjado, mejor dejémoslos solos —Ran empujó a Shinichi hacia fuera—. Antes de que tu hija te eche a patadas de aquí.

— No el asunto no ha…

— Vamos Shinichi —Ran sonrió—. Querías saber si estaba bien. Creo que sí que lo está, y mucho.

— ¿Tan pronto? Yo quería reírme de Hattori un poco más —se quejó Shouta mientras Shinichi y Ran pasaban por el medio de Yui y él. Puso una cara de aburrido y los siguió. Yui les guiñó un ojo y en seguida siguió a los demás.

— Bueno, la próxima vez, llamadnos para decir que estáis bien cuando vayáis a desaparecer —Kazuha se encogió de hombros y tiró de la mano de Heiji, que aún seguía con una sonrisa llena de burla.

— Os quiero —dijo Mamoru con un hilo de voz muy flojito cuando ellos cerraron la puerta.

Asami respiró hondo.

— Sobrevivimos —susurró la chica mirándolo de reojo.

— De algún modo —acordó él. Asami lo abrazó con fuerza y él sonrió besándola en la mejilla—. Por cierto, ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado?

— ¿Te refieres a antes de que toda esta locura sucediera? ¿O a hace una media hora?

— A las dos —Mamoru la besó en el cuello y ella se apartó.

— ¿Aquello iba a terminar así? —preguntó Asami poniendo sus manos en su pecho para evitar que volviera a besarla—. ¿En serio?

— Quién sabe, tal vez —Mamoru sonrió travieso y ella se rió.

— No me disgusta la idea pero, ¿no deberíamos de comer para terminar lo de aquella vez? —Asami sonrió.

— Y deberíamos de llegar a la noche —Mamoru frunció el ceño viendo la luz que entraba por la ventana—. Está bien. Entonces a lo que pasó hace media hora, ¿dónde lo dejamos?

— A ningún sitio. Nos han despertado, ¿recuerdas? —Asami se rió.

— Maldición —Mamoru la fulminó con la mirada.

— Pero no importa —ella bajó sus brazos y lo besó en los labios.

Realmente no conseguiría reprimirse después de esos meses sin tocarlo. Ni ella. Ni él.

.

— Bueno, hoy podemos decir que Kudo Asami está completamente recuperada y se unirá al trabajo mañana mismo —anunció el director apoyándose en la mesa con su micrófono delante. Asami se quedó mirando su micrófono con timidez y sonrió hacia las cámaras. Se quedó mirando al final de la sala, en donde Mamoru se había quedado apoyado a la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Todas las cámaras empezaron a soltar sonidos y flashes conforme estaban haciendo las fotos—. Si ahora tienen preguntas…

— ¿Qué enfermedad era la que padeció Asami? —preguntó alguien detrás a quién le habían dado el micrófono.

— Ah… —el director miró a Asami. Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa alargada haciendo la rueda de prensa.

— Perdí la memoria —respondió Asami hacia el micrófono—. Por lo que dijeron por un shock traumático, aunque sigo sin entender ese shock —se encogió de hombros haciendo que algunos se rieran.

— ¿Entonces no recordabas nada de tu vida? —preguntó el mismo hombre que mantenía una mirada de sorpresa.

— Esa sigue siendo el significado de las tres palabras: 'perder la memoria', sí. Pero solo no recordaba parte de mi vida —Asami suspiró mirando al hombre—. Digamos que olvidé solo lo que me relacionaba en Japón y las cosas malas que me habían pasado. Aunque sigo sin recordar esas últimas, pero quizás sea mejor para todos. Así no me despierto a media noche molestando a los vecinos —todos rieron mientras el hombre devolvía el micrófono—. ¿Algo más?

— ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con la separación que tuvisteis con Hattori Mamoru? —preguntó la mujer.

Asami fijó los ojos al chico.

— Siguen preguntando por eso Mamoru, al parecer no les convenciste —suspiró. Todos se giraron sorprendidos a verlo y él se rió en silencio, estando al fondo de la sala—. No nos separamos —respondió haciendo que todos volvieran la vista hacia ella de nuevo—. El motivo por el que entré en shock estuvo relacionado con Mamoru y perdí la memoria de todo lo que me relacionaba con él. Así que básicamente el chico ha vuelto a enamorarme consiguiendo que recupere la memoria —Mamoru enrojeció cuando vio que todas las cámaras se giraban rápidamente hacia él a hacerle fotografías—. ¿Qué más?

— Nos han dicho que hay nuevos actores preparados para el rodaje.

— Sí —respondió rápidamente el director, satisfecho de que cambiaran el tema y él pudiera responder a las preguntas—. Nos han pedido que no se sepan sus nombres hasta que lleven ya un poco en el rodaje. Son nuevos en esto de grabar —más risas—. ¿Más preguntas?

— Otra pregunta para Asami-chan —Asami miró al hombre. Otra revista del corazón. ¿Es que no se cansaban nunca? Sonrió hacia el hombre—. ¿Entonces la relación con Hattori Mamoru sigue?

— Ah… —Asami miró a Mamoru preocupada. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Se fue hacia la puerta mientras levantaba la mano a modo de despido—. Cobarde —Asami arqueó una ceja mientras el chico se iba, olvidándose de que había hablado por el micrófono. Luego sonrió y finalmente levantó su mano—. Estamos prometidos.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, luego, como un huracán, los flashes y las preguntas empezaron a salir de todo el lugar. Algunos miraron hacia donde momentos antes estaba el chico, pero él ya se había ido, así que todas las miradas se giraron en seguida hacia Asami.

— ¿Por qué se ha ido? —preguntó el director en voz elevada mirando hacia ella y alejándose del micrófono.

— Tiene una investigación por terminar —suspiró ella encogiéndose de hombros y cubriendo el micrófono—. Solo ha venido a acompañarme —volvió a acercarse al micrófono—. ¿Preguntas? —la chica forzó una sonrisa con miedo.

Todos empezaron a gritar a la vez.

— Vale, vale, vale —Asami levantó las manos sorprendida—. Es en momentos como estos cuando provocáis dolor de cabeza. No os entiendo si habláis todos a la vez. Una pregunta por periodista, por favor —añadió al ver que todos levantaban la mano.

Los dos hombres con micrófono dieron un micrófono a dos de los periodistas que aún no habían hablado.

— ¿Cuándo será la boda? —preguntó el primero.

Asami sonrió.

— De momento solo estamos prometidos. De hecho nos prometimos antes de yo perder la memoria y de él tener el accidente —Asami suspiró—. En realidad ha sido todo un poco extraño así que de momento no hemos hablado de esto. Suficiente fue ayer cuando informamos a nuestros padres y amigos —Asami miró al otro con micrófono mientras el hombre cogía el micrófono y lo daba a otro periodista.

— ¿Cuándo os prometisteis?

— Bueno, eso es un poco personal, creo —Asami arqueó sus cejas mientras sonreía—. Tres días antes de lo del accidente, así que fue el 10 de Enero —respondió finalmente.

— ¿Cómo fue?

— ¿Uh? ¿En serio pretende que le cuente nuestras intimidades? —Asami abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿No tuvisteis suficiente viendo las fotos del hotel que ahora queréis que os cuente lo que hacemos en secreto y sin ninguno de vosotros alrededor?

— ¿Tenéis planeado tener hijos?

— Vale, vale, vale —Asami abrió los ojos como platos mientras levantaba las manos—. Ni siquiera sé el día en que vamos a casarnos, ¿cómo quiere que le responda a eso?

— ¿Dejarás tu trabajo una vez te cases? —preguntó otro.

— Gente… —Asami se puso una mano a la cabeza y suspiró mientras se frotaba la sien. Le provocaban dolor de cabeza—. Digamos que he vivido seis años de mi vida en una sociedad un poco distinta a la vuestra. Así que me atreveré a responder que Mamoru no pretende llevar él solo el dinero a los dos. Voy a seguir haciendo mi trabajo hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¿Entonces no tenéis planeado tener hijos? —preguntó otro.

— ¿Por qué malgastan las preguntas así? Oigan antes de ayer recuperé mi recuerdo acerca de todo lo que hice con Mamoru, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de todo eso —Asami suspiró—. ¿Tenéis alguna otra pregunta acerca de la grabación? —todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio—. ¿Por qué hacen eso? —miró hacia el director.

Estuvieron un buen rato respondiendo más preguntas solo acerca de la grabación. Al cabo de un rato, el director comprobó su reloj.

— Bueno, tenemos que irnos entonces —el hombre se levantó y Asami lo siguió fuera de la sala. El director la llevó hasta el área de grabación—. Te presentaré a los nuevos miembros del equipo, ya que estás aquí.

— De acuerdo —Asami sonrió—. ¿Cuándo empezaremos a grabar de nuevo?

— Mañana comenzaremos. Grabaremos tus escenas ahora que estás recuperada y así avanzaremos —el director abrió la puerta y le dejó paso—. El que hace de Cake tiene muchas ganas de conocerte en persona.

— Ah, así que ya tenemos el papel de malo, ¿eh? —Asami fijó sus ojos en la oscuridad del lugar. Había gente montando decorados y haciendo los últimos preparativos.

— Mira, es él —el director señaló a un chico de pelo rubio y largo hasta media espalda, ojos azules intensos y cicatrices por toda la cara. Asami notó que tenía miedo de ese chico con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Este le tendió la mano y ella la miró. Finalmente se la estrechó haciendo su mejor sonrisa e intentando que no se notara el miedo que ese chico le provocaba—. Kudo Asami, te presento a Hanabi Ronald, él hará el papel de Cake. Hanabi ella es Asami-chan.

Asami miró al director asustada. Ese nombre le sonaba de haberlo escuchado en algún otro lugar, pero no sabía dónde. Como aún no recordaba algunas cosas, no podía saberlo. Apartó su mano del chico y forzó su mejor sonrisa.

— Un placer conocerte —dijo.

— El placer es mío —respondió él sonriendo. Al curvar sus labios las cicatrices le hicieron hacer una sonrisa malvada que hizo estremecer a la chica.

— Bueno, os dejo, tengo que ir a terminar los preparativos de mañana —dijo el hombre—. Ah, ¿puedes decirle a Takeshi que mañana por la tarde haremos su trozo?

— Claro, luego le envío un mensaje —Asami sonrió y levantó su mano a modo de despido—. Bueno, esto… —se removió incómoda.

— ¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo? —preguntó Ronald.

— Te-tengo que volver a casa y…

— Por favor, solo una copa —Ronald puso sus manos juntas delante de su cara suplicando.

Asami se rió y finalmente se encogió de hombros. Su cabeza le decía que no había problema, pero su corazón quería huir de él. Él se avanzó con rapidez a la puerta y la abrió para ella. Asami salió de allí sonriendo.

— Gracias, ¡qué galán! —iniciaron el camino hacia la salida—. ¿Entonces tenías ganas de conocerme?

— Sí, soy un gran fan tuyo —Ronald sonrió de nuevo con malicia—. Estuve estudiando teatro por ti —mintió.

— Oh, supongo que es un honor —Asami sonrió—. Trabajar con un fan mío.

— Yo me siento en una nube, claramente —Ronald se paró delante de una puerta del lugar y la abrió para que ella pasara.

— Me alegro por eso —Asami sonrió y entró. Era la cafetería del lugar. Estaba vacía. Asami suspiró largamente estar a solas con él era algo que no quería para nada, pero el chico parecía ser buena persona. Vio a una mujer detrás de la barra y suspiró aliviada.

— He escuchado por la radio la entrevista de antes. Han dicho que habías perdido la memoria —susurró Ronald—. ¿Ahora ya estás bien?

Se acercaron a la barra e hicieron sus pedidos. El chico pagó y los dos se fueron a sentarse a una mesa cerca de la ventana que mostraba el patio del lugar.

— Sí, aún hay cosas que no recuerdo, pero… —Asami sonrió un poco avergonzada. Solo era un fan—. Si tengo que serte sincera, tengo miedo a recordar lo que me falta.

— ¿Por qué dejaste la grabación? —preguntó él.

— Porque no podía actuar —susurró Asami—. No podía hacer más que una cara triste, por mucho que me forzara a sonreír.

— ¿Qué te provocó eso? —preguntó el chico.

— Lo siento, no quiero hablar de eso —Asami inconscientemente respondió sin pensar, haciendo que el chico hiciera una mueca de enfado, bastante fugaz, que disimuló al instante con otra sonrisa. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué había respondido eso? Parecía una buena persona así que no podía ser que no pudiera responderle con la verdad.

— Lo siento, me estoy metiendo en tu vida privada —susurró él.

— Lo siento —se rió Asami—. No sé porqué te he respondido a eso, en mi página de fans tienes todo puesto. Lo publiqué esta mañana. Además de un anuncio alegre.

— Pareces triste al hablar de eso —Ronald habló sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras, pero Asami de algún modo sentía que lo decía lleno de odio.

— No, que va —Asami suspiró y se bebió el agua entera. Miró a la barra. La mujer estaba a punto de irse detrás a la cocina. Asami se levantó asustada. No podía quedarse a solas con él—. Lo siento, tengo que irme, se me hace muy tarde.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —el chico la cogió de la mano. Asami empezó a temblar mientras se apartaba de él.

— L-l-lo siento —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Gracias por la invitación, nos vemos mañana.

La chica salió corriendo de allí mientras escuchaba al chico chasqueando la lengua. Salió del recinto corriendo. No quería pararse. No podía pararse. Ni siquiera cogió el autobús o el tren, iba corriendo esquivando a la gente. Intentando aguantar sus ganas de gritar de miedo. Llegó a la casa e introdujo la llave con la mano temblorosa. Entró y cerró con la llave. Suspiró largamente y se apoyó en la pared. Escuchó un golpe a la parte de detrás del jardín. Dejó las llaves encima del plato del armario que tenía al lado y se acercó lentamente hacia la cocina. Cogió un cuchillo y observó desde la cocina a fuera de la ventana. Mamoru estaba golpeando con una shinai, a un palo de madera que había clavado. Ya había vuelto a casa. Ella sintió sus piernas temblar y se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba teniendo demasiado miedo. Solo era un chico con un mal pasado lleno de cicatrices. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo de él? Dejó el cuchillo aún en el suelo y se levantó con esfuerzo. Se acercó al ventanal que llevaba al jardín y se sentó al suelo observando al chico con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre palo? —Asami sonrió ampliamente. Mamoru se giró asustado y la miró.

— Asami —suspiró—. Me has asustado.

— ¿Qué tal la investigación? —preguntó ella mientras Mamoru seguía golpeando el palo. Necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza la cara del chico.

— No hemos avanzado nada —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. Además, ahora Miyano tiene miedo de encontrarse con la verdad.

— ¿Tetsuya?

— Yo también tengo un poco de miedo de encontrarme con lo que estamos sospechando desde hace días —susurró él.

— Bueno, seguro os salís con la vuestra —Asami se rió.

— ¿Qué tal la rueda de prensa? —preguntó Mamoru.

— No han dejado de preguntar por nuestra relación —dijo ella con un tono de fastidio. Mamoru se echó a reír parando de golpear—. Tú ya sabías que pasaría eso, ¿verdad? —ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Eres la novedad de Japón desde que volviste —Mamoru volvió a golpear el palo—. Pero como te vas largando, nunca se cansan de ti.

— Ya —Asami se levantó y se cruzó de brazos. Lo observó con atención. El chico empezaba a sudar—. ¿En serio que te hizo el pobre palo? —sonrió.

Mamoru se quedó quieto y la observó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —siguió golpeando.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Asami siguió observando sus movimientos. Él la miró unos segundos y luego volvió a golpear con demasiada fuerza, desclavando el palo del suelo. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo—. Tuve miedo —él la miró y se acercó a ella—. Hay una persona nueva en la grabación y siento que es buena persona, pero, le tengo miedo. Mucho miedo.

— Takeshi está contigo, ¿no es cierto? —Mamoru soltó la shinai al suelo y se quedó delante de ella, de pie.

— Mañana estará —suspiró ella.

— ¿Quieres que venga contigo, Asami?

— No. No te preocupes, se me pasará —Asami sonrió tristemente—. Aún no he recuperado toda la memoria y me da miedo recuperar lo que falta, quizás estoy haciendo una montaña de un granito de arena y él realmente no tenga nada que ver con esto.

— No bajes la guardia —sonrió Mamoru—. Solo ve con cuidado, ¿vale?

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y lo besó. Mamoru la abrazó con fuerza. ¿Realmente iban a encontrarse con esa verdad? Luego llamaría a Takeshi para que se asegurara de estar con Asami por la mañana.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de hoy!

Próximo capítulo: 'Ha vuelto'.


	40. Ha vuelto: la identidad del Nuevo

¡Y el último por hoy!

16 de Febrero

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Ha vuelto: la identidad del Nuevo_**

A la mañana siguiente, Asami llegó antes de tiempo a la grabación. Se vistió con la ropa y dejó que la maquillaran. Se puso a hablar con el director que le daba unas indicaciones de última hora mientras repasaba en su mente todos los diálogos que ya se había aprendido de memoria, una vez más. Ronald llegó pocos minutos más tarde y Asami y él se pusieron a repasar los diálogos. La chica seguía sintiendo miedo por él, pero no podía comprender el motivo.

— Bueno, el protagonista ya ha llegado —susurró el director. Asami vio que Ronald se removía incómodo a su lado—. Empezaremos en breve.

— Bueno —la chica sonrió hacia él—. Trabajemos lo mejor que sepamos —le alargó la mano mientras la puerta se abría y él se la estrechó sonriendo con malicia.

— Por supuesto —el chico habló en susurros con un tono que a Asami le pareció recordar en algún lugar perdido de su memoria—, Asami-chan.

— ¡MALDITO SEAS! —gritó Takeshi corriendo hacia ellos y poniéndose al medio—. ¡¿CÓMO SOBREVIVISTE?!

— ¿Takeshi? —Asami frunció el ceño.

El chico se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? —Takeshi estaba asustado la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó, hablando con ella en susurros—. Vete de aquí. Huye de él. Intentará matarte de nue…

Un disparo. Asami se sobresaltó mientras el lugar quedaba en silencio.

— Huye… ahora…

Takeshi cayó al suelo y Asami se quedó quieta. Ronald mantenía una pistola alzada hacia ella mientras notaba su cabeza a punto de estallar.

.

— ¡Hiro! —Chieko gritó al verlo caer al suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Akira sacó la cabeza volviendo atrás—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

Su hermana ni siquiera lo miró estaba zarandeando al chico intentando despertarlo. Kaito apareció por la puerta y los miró junto a Sara.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —se acercó a su hijo para comprobarle el pulso—. Se ha desmayado —Sara hizo un pequeño chillido.

— ¿Qué?

— La energía de Takeshi se está yendo —susurró. Al acto desapareció.

— ¡Sara! —gritó Akira—. ¿Qué? —miró a Kaito.

— Déjala —Kaito levantó a Hiro del suelo con los brazos—. Ella podrá ayudarlo. ¿Puedes avisar a Hakuba?

— ¿Saguru-ojichan? —preguntó Akira. Kaito afirmó con la cabeza—. Claro, cuenta con ello —Kaito salió de allí seguido por Chieko.

.

Asami estaba arrodillada delante de Takeshi. Mantenía una mano encima de la herida de la espalda del chico y lo veía con los ojos cerrados. Notaba sus ojos arder mientras notaba el silencio del lugar en el que se habían quedado. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sara entró corriendo.

— ¡Takeshi! —Asami miró a la chica y Sara miró delante—. Jun —se detuvo unos segundos—. Estás vivo realmente.

— Sí —Ronald levantó el arma—. Y no gracias a ti, bruja.

El chico disparó y Sara movió sus manos. Él siguió disparando y ella seguía moviendo sus manos al aire a cada disparo. Cuando él se quedó sin balas, Sara abrió sus manos dejando caer todos los proyectiles que habían ido dirigidos hacia ella mientras se había acercado a Takeshi y a Asami.

— Asami, tienes que irte de aquí —otro disparo y Asami vio a la chica poniéndose una mano en su hombro—. Vete, por favor —se giró con la mano levantada, preparada para cualquier otra cosa, pero Ronald tiró la pistola al suelo.

— No se va a ir nadie de aquí —Ronald se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía las manos a los bolsillos.

— Que te creas tu eso —Sara sonrió y Asami echó a correr hacia fuera del lugar. Ronald tiró un paquete hacia la puerta, haciéndolo estallar en una nube de polvo por la que Asami pasó. Sara cogió la mano de Takeshi y los dos desaparecieron de allí.

.

— Takeshi, no te mueras, por favor —Sara lo zarandeó. Le puso una mano encima de la herida, tumbándolo de lado en el suelo de madera de la cabaña que ella misma se había construido cuando era pequeña—. Te lo suplico —Takeshi le cogió la mano y se la apartó, poniéndola encima de la herida de la chica—. Por favor, deja que te cure.

— Tranquila, yo estaré bien —Takeshi sonrió. Sara intentó de nuevo curarlo, pero él de nuevo le apartó la mano—. Estoy bien, ¿dónde estamos?

— El único lugar que se me ha ocurrido —susurró ella—. Es mi escondite secreto. Hace mucho que no venía aquí —Sara se puso una mano al hombro y una luz pequeña y verde le salió de la mano. La última bala que ese tipo había disparado, salió de la piel de la chica y la herida cicatrizó lentamente.

Takeshi se quedó observando el pequeño lugar. Le daba la sensación de estar muy arriba del suelo, dentro de una cabaña de madera, pequeña y cálida. Sara le puso una mano en la herida para empezar a curarlo. Él, la rodeó con un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, besándola. Ella de algún modo sintió que iba a desfallecer, aún estando de rodillas al suelo. Le dolía el pecho. Se sentía demasiado como una despedida. Takeshi sonrió tristemente al separarse de ella.

— Necesitaba hacerlo —susurró él mientras ella se apartaba intentando curarlo, pero la magia no le salía. Ella puso sus manos encima de la herida de Takeshi, pero ninguna luz salía.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo? —Sara se miró las manos y Takeshi sonrió.

— Estás llorando, Sara —susurró él casi sin voz.

— No —Sara se puso las manos en la cara. Notó sus mejillas mojadas—. Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto no puede ser —miró al chico que cerró los ojos adolorido—. No te mueras, Takeshi. ¡Aguanta!

— Ven —Takeshi la cogió por detrás y la hizo tumbar encima de su pecho—. Todo va a salir bien.

— No, no va a salir bien. Te ha herido. Nada va a salir bien —Sara se cogió a su jersey con fuerza—. Takeshi no te mueras.

— Tranquila —Takeshi le acarició levemente la cabeza.

.

Asami siguió corriendo aunque le dolieran los pulmones. Había salido del estudio de televisión, esquivando a periodistas y gente que visitaba las instalaciones. Había ido por la calle principal hasta el único lugar cercano al que le podían ayudar. Ni siquiera había pensado en la hora que era. Llegó a la casa Shiroma y se apoyó en la verja. Normalmente solo sentía que sus pulmones le quemaban y se sentía cansada, pero esa vez, sus piernas cedieron y la tiraron al suelo mientras ella se agarraba al hierro. No había corrido tanto como para caer de ese modo. Se agarró con fuerza y miró al jardín. Había un hombre cortando la hierba a mano que se la quedó mirando al escuchar el ruido. Se acercó a ella.

— Yuki —susurró Asami. Notaba el gusto a hierro en su boca. ¿Estaba sangrando? No le había dado ninguno de los disparos, de eso estaba segura.

— No está aquí ahora —susurró el hombre arrodillándose a su lado.

— Por favor —las fuerzas la estaban dejando y notaba que no podía aguantar sus ojos abiertos.

— A ver —el hombre cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó mientras Asami se apoyaba a la pared. Se notaba sin fuerzas y empezaba a dolerle todo el cuerpo. Sentía como si de repente hubiera vuelto a ese día en que ese tipo la había envenenado con un cuchillo en Tropical Land—. Yuki, hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo, y parece estar muy mal —le puso el teléfono al oído a Asami.

— Yuki… necesito… tu ayuda… —susurró ella.

— Es Asami —escuchó la voz de la chica y un pequeño pitido. Había puesto el altavoz.

— Ha matado a Takeshi… y a Sara… les… les ha matado…

— ¿Quién? —preguntaron Tetsuya y Mamoru al otro lado.

Asami ni siquiera podía hablar. Intentó hablar, pero la voz no le salía. Sabía que estaba llorando, pero no era por lo que había pasado. Algo en su cuerpo andaba mal, muy mal…

— Oye, Yuki —el hombre apartó el aparato de Asami y habló con ella—. La chica está muy mal, está sangrando por la boca.

Asami miró al hombre sin girar su cabeza, solo rodando los ojos. Se sentía débil. Muy débil. Notaba que sus pulmones se estaban llenando de todo, excepto de aire. Cerró los ojos intentando mantenerlos despiertos, pero no podía. No podía dormirse, no así.

.

— ¿Cómo que no podemos verla? —Mamoru apretó sus puños con fuerza y Tetsuya lo apartó de delante del médico. Las gemelas Shiroma los miraron con tristeza—. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa con usted?

— Hattori, tranquilo —Tetsuya suspiró mientras lo apoyaba en la pared—. Tranquilo. Déjame, ¿vale? —se giró hacia el médico—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Lo sentimos, son las normas —susurró el médico—. Solo la familia directa puede.

— Es su prometido —dijo Tetsuya abriendo los ojos al máximo mientras lo señalaba por encima de su hombro—. ¿Eso no es familia directa?

— No están casados, no puedo permitir el paso —susurró el médico.

— Mamoru-kun —Shinichi se acercó corriendo, junto a Yui y Shouta—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— No lo sé, no me dejan verla ni me informan de su estado —respondió él con odio hacia el médico—. Solo su familia directa.

— Soy su padre —susurró Shinichi—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —el médico miró a los demás—. Hable de una vez, ellos pueden saberlo, igualmente les diré luego.

— Bajo su responsabilidad —el médico lo miró—. La han envenenado con algo que se la está comiendo por dentro. Le quedan pocos días —cerró la carpeta que había estado hojeando hasta entonces y la alargó a al padre—. No podemos hacer nada por ella —se alejó de allí con rapidez—. Lo sentimos.

— No parece que lo sienta mucho —dijeron Tetsuya y Mamoru a la vez siguiéndolo con la mirada.

— Mejor vamos —Shinichi abrió la puerta y entró, los demás lo siguieron.

Asami estaba sentada en la cama, que tenía el respaldo levantado para dejarla cómoda. Estaba mirando distraída hacia la ventana de la habitación y los miró en cuanto escuchó la puerta abriéndose. Tenía los labios rojos y secos y la cara muy pálida.

— Hey —Mamoru se acercó a ella rápidamente, mientras Shinichi miraba el contenido de la carpeta—. ¿Cómo estás?

— Me mantienen drogada —susurró ella sonriendo.

— Pues no lo parece —susurró Tetsuya.

— Porque duele más —Asami los miró—. Lo siento, no sabía a quién acudir.

— No importa —Yuki se encogió de hombros—. Ya estábamos de las clases, igualmente.

— ¿Dónde está Ren? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Se fue hace unos diez minutos —susurró Asami.

— Esto es absurdo —susurró Shinichi. Tetsuya se acercó para ver—. Está todo normal, ¿cómo puede ser que digan que te han envenenado?

— Lo hicieron, papá —Asami desvió la mirada—. Hace dos meses me envenenaron y hoy Jun lo ha activado. Aún no sé qué eran esos polvos que me tiró antes de que pudiera escapar.

— ¿Jun? —Mamoru habló haciendo que ella lo mirara. Asami bajó la vista y luego afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Hace dos meses?

— Solo sé que los amigos de Himitsu saben lo que ha ocurrido —Asami miró hacia Shinichi—. Uno de ellos dudó cuando le dije que no me afectaba el veneno.

— De acuerdo. Mejor contactemos con ellos —Shinichi dejó la carpeta en las manos de Tetsuya—. Yui ve con tu madre y cuéntale, luego quedaros con Yoh.

— Pero… —Yui bajó la mirada y afirmó con la cabeza—. Vamos, Shouta.

— Mejórate, Asami.

Los dos salieron de allí.

— Voy a intentar contactar con Himitsu —Shinichi sonrió.

— Espera, Himitsu debería de estar en mi casa ahora —susurró Tetsuya—. Mejor llamo yo.

— Vamos —los dos salieron del lugar.

— Bueno, nosotras deberíamos de llamar a Ren —susurró Yuki empujando a su hermana hacia fuera.

— Que te mejores —Chizuko levantó la mano y dejó que su hermana terminara de sacarla de la habitación.

Asami miró a Mamoru.

— Son buena gente —susurró él.

— Lo sé —Asami sonrió tristemente.

— Asami estás temblando —Mamoru le acarició la mejilla.

— No quiero que esto termine así —Asami miró por la ventana. Mamoru la abrazó y ella se cogió a su jersey—. No tengo fuerzas.

— No digas eso —la voz de Mamoru sonó completamente apagada—. Verás como todo saldrá bien.

— Me duele —Asami suspiró y él la besó en la mejilla.

— Asami pronto terminará todo, ya lo verás —Mamoru se apartó de ella y sonrió.

Ella tosió un poco apartando la cara de él.

— Todo saldrá bien —Mamoru volvió a besarla en la mejilla y finalmente se sentó en la silla que había al lado. Se quedó apoyado con los brazos y la cabeza en la cama, al lado de Asami y ella lo miró.

— Tienes que irte —susurró Asami—. Por favor.

— No lo haré —respondió él—. Sabes que no me importa quedarme todo el día aquí contigo.

— Pero no quiero que me veas.

— No vas a morir, Asami —la interrumpió él con brusquedad—. Quítate eso de la cabeza.

— Mamoru, por favor.

— He dicho que no —el chico puso su mejor sonrisa—. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni esta semana, ni este mes, ni este año.

— No me hagas aguantar tanto, duele mucho —se quejó ella intentando sonreír. De nuevo las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

— Está bien, Asami —Mamoru sonrió mientras le acariciaba la frente—. No habrá más dolor.

— Mamoru.

— Dime.

— Perdóname —Asami cerró los ojos unos segundos, mientras giraba la cara por toser un poco más. De nuevo el gusto a hierro le llegaba a la boca. Levantó su mano temblorosa y se frotó con fuerza los labios. Luego volvió a mirar a Mamoru—. Perdona por no decirte entonces. Yo creía que no pasaría nada.

— Cuéntame todo, por favor —el chico la observó con atención. Su cabeza le iba diciendo que todo saldría bien, y le hacía decir esas palabras, pero realmente ni su cabeza ni su corazón pensaban en que esas tres palabras fueran ciertas. Nada saldría bien de todo aquello y menos con la cara que llevaba Asami.

.

La respiración de Takeshi estaba en ralentí. Sara se levantó de golpe y miró hacia el chico. Él ni siquiera levantó el brazo para intentar atraerla hacia él de nuevo. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

— Takeshi —Sara lo llamó, pero él ni siquiera hizo ruido alguno para decirle que seguía consciente. La chica lo intentó una vez más. Puso sus manos en la herida del chico, pero no sucedió nada—. Takeshi aguanta. Intentaré llevarte a un hospital —le cogió por detrás de la espalda y lo abrazó con fuerza. Intentó concentrarse en eso, pero no podía hacer nada. La tele transportación y la curación eran las magias más complicadas que ella había aprendido. Así que sería lo primero que le desaparecería si lloraba. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Lo abrazó con fuerza. No podía sacarlo de la cabaña sin que se hicieran daño los dos y tampoco podía curarlo—. Takeshi —si no podía curarlo con magia, lo intentaría como una buena detective. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima cayó encima de la herida de Takeshi.

.

— Pero Hyou, él no llegará a tiempo, es imposible —susurró Himitsu—. No tengo ningún método de contacto con él. Solo sé dónde está, nada más.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó Mamoru mirándolo desde la silla.

— En Osaka —respondió él—. Tenemos que ir a buscarle y luego convencerlo y traerlo. Bueno, convencerlo si es conmigo tampoco hace falta, pero…

— No hace falta ir allí. Vamos —Mamoru se levantó de la silla—. En seguida vuelvo, Asami.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Siguió mirando por la ventana y solo afirmó levemente con la cabeza. Tetsuya se cruzó de brazos y se puso delante de ella. Mamoru bajó la mirada preocupado mientras salía de allí, Himitsu lo siguió. En cuanto salieron del edificio, Mamoru se sentó en las escaleras con su teléfono móvil en la mano. Marcó los números y esperó a que respondieran al otro lado.

— Hola Mamoru —la voz grave de su abuelo se escuchó al otro lado.

— Heizo-o-o-ojiichan te-tengo que pedirte un favor —la voz del chico estaba cortada. Estaba intentando que su cuerpo no temblara pero con eso no podía evitar que su voz lo hiciera.

— Mamoru, ¿qué ocurre? —Heizo parecía preocupado.

— As-Asami se está muriendo —susurró mientras Himitsu se sentaba a su lado.

— Oh, vaya —la voz del hombre sonó a algo que no sabía que decir—. Yo…

— Heizo-ojiichan, tienes que ir a un lugar aquí e-en Osaka y hablar con un chico que sabe el veneno que le dieron a Asami. Por favor, e-es lo único que quizás pueda salvarla —Mamoru habló con impaciencia interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿Quieres que lo traiga a Tokio? —preguntó el hombre.

— Sí. El único problema es que no confía en la policía.

— Dile que cuando llegue nos llame —susurró Himitsu a su lado—. Yo puedo convencerlo de que confíe en ellos.

— ¿Qué dirección, Mamoru? —preguntó Heizo que había escuchado a Himitsu.

.

Heizo subió al coche de policía y miró a su compañero.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el inspector Toyama.

— Tenemos que ir a un sitio —miró atrás en donde un hombre esposado con las manos a la espalda los observaba con una mirada sonriente—. ¿Podrás vigilarlo?

— Sí, claro —Toyama frunció el ceño mientras Heizo encendía el coche y salía corriendo hacia el lugar—. Pero, ¿quién te ha llamado?

— Mamoru —Heizo lo miró de reojo unos segundos. Ginshiro se removió en su asiento—. Parece ser que Asami-chan está al hospital, de nuevo.

— Me quedan solo ocho años para jubilarme, pero esta chica nos jubilará a todos —preguntó Toyama—. ¿Por qué?

— Veneno —Heizo suspiró—. Parece ser que la persona que la puede salvar está en Osaka y no confía en la policía.

— Nadie confía en la policía. ¿Por qué creéis que sigo aquí, sino? —el hombre sonrió levemente.

— Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión —respondieron los dos a la vez.

— Está bien.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Ginshiro—. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

— Intentar que ese chico venga con nosotros a Tokio.

— ¿Nos vamos a Tokio? —preguntó el hombre detrás—. ¡Genial! ¡Tengo mi novia allí! ¡Seguro podrá decirles que me han tendido una trampa!

— Oye, ¿sabes quiénes son Mamoru y Asami-chan? —Ginshiro lo fulminó con la mirada. El hombre sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Es nuestro nieto y su novia. Así que no vas a ir a ninguna parte. Es más vas a quedarte en la comisaría bajo arresto hasta que nosotros hayamos vuelto. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

— ¿Estás de broma, verdad? —preguntó el hombre—. No tenéis pruebas contra mí, no podéis retenerme.

— Dice que no tenemos pruebas contra él —Ginshiro miró a su compañero con una sonrisa.

— En comisaría ya tienen la prueba contra ti, ahora lo que necesitas es un buen abogado, genio —Heizo sonrió mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor—. Alégrate, si no te dan alguno podremos dejar que la madre de Asami-chan te ayude. Quizás lo haga siempre y cuando su hija esté bien, por supuesto.

El hombre frunció la nariz con enojo. Heizo detuvo el coche y los dos inspectores se bajaron, mientras el padre de Heiji cerraba el coche con la llave.

— ¡Hey! ¡No me dejen aquí! —se quejó el hombre. Ginshiro golpeó el cristal.

— Más te vale estarte callado y quieto si no quieres que tu condena sea peor, chico.

Los dos se acercaron a la casa y Ginshiro tocó el timbre, mientras Heizo llamaba a Mamoru.

— Ya estamos —susurró Heizo.

— De acuerdo, pon el manos libres, por favor —susurró Mamoru—. El nombre del chico es Hyou y su amigo es Himitsu. Decid que venís en su nombre y dejad que él hable.

— Recibido —Heizo suspiró mientras ponía el altavoz del teléfono—. Este chico cada día se parece más a su padre. Ahora me da órdenes.

— Déjalo, tiene un mal día —se rió Ginshiro mientras la puerta se abría—. Buenos días, señora, ¿está Hyou con ustedes? —los dos sacaron sus placas de policía.

— Ah, sí, ¿o-ocurre algo? —preguntó la mujer asustada.

— No —Heizo sonrió—. Es solo que necesitamos que nos responda una pregunta, por favor. Venimos de parte de un amigo suyo, Himitsu.

— La mala noticia, señores es que aunque sea así, lo único que creería Hyou es que he enviado policías a un sitio complicado —se quejó Himitsu por el teléfono.

— ¿Himitsu-kun? —la señora miró el teléfono.

— Hola Kurata-san —Himitsu suspiró a través del aparato—. ¿Puede decirle por favor que se acerque? Necesito su ayuda y aún me debe un favor que me tiene que devolver.

— En seguida. ¡Hyou-kun! —la señora entró en la casa y miró en la primera puerta—. Hyou-kun, Himitsu-kun necesita tu ayuda.

Corridas hacia la puerta y Hyou se plantó delante de ellos.

— ¿Quiénes sois?

— Mi nombre es Hattori Heizo, soy el abuelo de Hattori Mamoru uno de los amigos de Himitsu-kun —el policía sonrió—. Él es su otro abuelo, Toyama Ginshiro. Estamos aquí por Kudo Asami.

— Ah, ya le dije a Himitsu que vigilara sus espaldas con ella. No tengo nada que decir de ella —se quejó el chico—. Si me disculpan tengo otras cosas para…

— Hyou —Himitsu habló desde el teléfono—. Te lo suplico si tienes el antídoto lo necesitamos.

— Creía que tú novia era esa Shiroma, Secret —Hyou no dejaba de mirar a Heizo—. ¿Por qué debería de ayudarte por un agente del FBI?

— Porque eres un asesino y ellos te han dado una oportunidad por no detenerte. Porque yo les pedí que te dieran una oportunidad —susurró Himitsu—. Y porque ella os protegió cuando estuvieron a punto de mataros en la casa de los Shiroma, ¿no es cierto?

— Himitsu, solo me queda un talismán —Hyou habló con odio—. Solo uno.

— Y de repente sé dónde se han ido Ken-san y los demás —Himitsu sonrió—. Está claro que te acobardas de ir a recoger otro talismán para tu propio beneficio. Hyou me lo debes. Ya no me deberás más. Si el talismán puede salvarla, yo mismo iré a buscarte otro más adelante, pero… a Kudo-san no le queda más que un par de días como mucho. Te lo pido por favor.

— ¿Y cómo puedo saber que esta gente no me van a encerrar?

— Porque yo les he pedido que no lo hagan —susurró Mamoru—. Pero si no accedes te llevarán a Tokio a la fuerza. Asami-chan confía en ti, aún cuando solo os habéis visto una vez. No hagas que me arrepienta de darte una oportunidad. Porque como agente del FBI, puedo hacer que ellos te detengan y te envíen a Estados Unidos para que te ejecuten por tus crímenes.

— ¿Me estás chantajeando? —Hyou miró al teléfono.

— Fly, te lo suplico —susurró Himitsu—. Esta chica nos puede ayudar a todos y lo sabes.

— Ha enojado al nuevo, Himitsu —Hyou rodó los ojos—. Lo ha enojado y ese tipo no se anda con tonterías. Tiene el poder para destruir todo el país. ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho ese loco? Las noticias andan llenas de eso. Ha matado a todo el equipo de grabación en dónde estaba Asami-chan.

— Hyou, jamás te ha preocupado que alguien pudiera matarte, ¿no es cierto? —respondió Himitsu—. Al fin y al cabo no te importó que pensara que estabas muerto, ¿no es cierto?

— Himitsu, sabes que me puedo…

— Enojar mucho si no sales bien de aquí, lo sé —Himitsu habló rápido—. Pero el tiempo está en nuestra contra, Hyou. Sabes lo que pasó hace dos meses en la casa Shiroma. Sabes el veneno que le han dado y sabes…

— Yo creé ese veneno, Secret —Hyou lo interrumpió mirando de nuevo a Heizo—. Por orden de Ken-san, ya que el nuevo le pidió. Un veneno que matara a los que tuvieran el veneno de Sherry en su cuerpo y que no les afectaba. No hay cura de esto una vez se activa. Lo único que quizás pueda funcionar es el talismán, pero tampoco tengo la certeza de eso, porque no conseguí probarlo.

— Ahí lo tienes, Hattori-san —Himitsu sonrió—. Por eso Hyou sabía de lo del veneno y por eso me advirtió de que Kudo-san moriría. El veneno es para los que no pueden morir por un veneno. Eso significa que el veneno de Sherry es lo que la está matando ahora mismo, así que también tienes que hablar con Sherry.

— Llevadlo aquí, Heizo-ojiichan, por favor —Mamoru cerró el teléfono.

— Por supuesto —Heizo miró hacia Ginshiro—. Este chico cada día se parece más a su padre, te lo digo en serio.

— Vamos a tener que hablar con Heiji antes de que termine como él —suspiró su compañero—. Tu hijo tiene demasiadas influencias con el suyo.

— Sí, creo que sí —Heizo se guardó el teléfono—. ¿Nos vamos? —miró a Hyou.

— De acuerdo —el chico suspiró largamente.

— Tenemos a alguien dentro del coche que seguro te va a encantar —Ginshiro se fue directo hacia el coche.

— ¿Cómo ha dicho? —Hyou miró a Heizo.

— Seguro te gustará la compañía de dentro —el padre de Heiji le hizo señales para que siguiera a Toyama—. Es agradable y nunca deja de sonreír.

— ¿Puedo coger mi mochila? —preguntó Hyou antes de avanzar—. Allá tengo el talismán que le puede salvar la vida.

— Espera, Hyou-kun, te-te la traigo yo, ¿vale? —la mujer se alejó a pasos rápidos y volvió con una mochila negra llena de bolsillos—. Ve con cuidado y vuelve en cuanto hayas terminado, ¿vale? Que-queremos conocerte.

— ¿Sabe? —Hyou bajó la mirada, después de coger la mochila y colgarla en su hombro—. Es curioso, mientras estaba en ese lugar, no creí que tuviera jamás una familia. Himitsu soñaba con ella, pero yo jamás me lo había planteado. Ahora, viendo esto, empiezo a creer que quizás el que siempre tuvo razón de todos era él —miró de nuevo al policía—. Vamos.

Hyou se fue hacia el coche y Heizo lo siguió, después de hacer una pequeña reverencia hacia la mujer. Ginshiro le abrió la puerta al joven para que entrara.

— Vas a agradecer la compañía, Murasaki-san —Hyou entró al coche y sonrió.

— ¿Qué les has hecho a estos? —preguntó el hombre.

— Yo nada —Hyou lo fulminó con la mirada. Heizo y Ginshiro subieron al coche y emprendieron el camino hacia la comisaría—. Así que esa chica tiene novio. No recuerdo haber visto a ese chico por ahí en ningún momento. Su nieto, digo.

— No lo sé —el inspector Toyama se encogió de hombros—. Anda ocupado con los casos. Es idéntico a su padre.

— Ahá…

— Y a sus abuelos, sino yo no estaría aquí —interrumpió Murasaki.

— No estamos hablando de ti. Cállate —se quejó Hyou. Estaba a punto de golpearlo—. Y yo que creía que por primera vez estaría tranquilo y ahora resulta que tienen que venir unos policías en la casa de mis padres, a los que acabo de conocer, para que cure a una cría —se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó al respaldo del coche mirando por la ventanilla.

— Entonces… —Heizo lo miró unos segundos por el retrovisor—. ¿Un asesino?

— Profesional —respondió él—. Tampoco es que matara mucho, Life lo hizo más que yo, pero… —se quedó viendo a una mujer que levantaba a un niño llorando al suelo—. Tuve que defenderme en un par de ocasiones y hacer daño en otro par para que no hicieran daño a Himitsu.

— Le tienes mucha confianza a ese Himitsu —susurró Ginshiro mirándolo.

— Es el único que se preocupaba por ser persona en ese lugar —respondió Hyou—. Realmente nos hizo ver a todos que podíamos escoger el seguir las órdenes o no. Porque si cumplíamos las órdenes éramos castigados, si no las cumplíamos también, entonces qué más daba si les hacíamos caso o no. Himitsu es el único a quién le importó realmente que sus amigos se ensuciaran las manos. Si no maté a más gente fue gracias a él.

— ¿Y él? —Murasaki sonrió a su lado—. Los mató por vosotros, ¿cierto?

Hyou lo golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que el hombre se golpeara contra la ventanilla del coche.

— Himitsu jamás mató a nadie —se quejó él—. Vuelve a repetir que es un asesino y te rompo el cuello.

— Oye, que tenemos que llevarle vivo a comisaría —Heizo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién dijisteis que sería buena compañía? —preguntó él—. Aún estoy esperando a verlo —los policías se rieron—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo vamos a ir a Tokio en poco tiempo?

— ¿Te gusta volar? —Ginshiro sonrió.

— No me disgusta —respondió él.

— Pues ya sabes cómo vamos —Heizo detuvo el coche en el parquin de la comisaría. Ginshiro se bajó y sacó a Murasaki a rastras de allí—. Bueno, te pido que la próxima vez te esperes a que estemos en el ascensor a dejarlo inconsciente.

Hyou sonrió. Se acercó al hombre y tiró de su brazo subiéndolo encima de su espalda.

— ¿Hacia dónde?

Los dos policías se miraron. En seguida se acercaron al ascensor con Hyou pisándoles los talones cargando con el hombre. Al cabo de poco rato, estaban subiéndose a un helicóptero directos al hospital de Tokio. Hyou se sentó en la parte de atrás y se quedó observando al piloto. Si algo le gustaba a él, era aprender cosas nuevas y eso era algo que se le daba muy bien. Con mucha facilidad aprendía las cosas. Con solo diez minutos ya sabía cómo manejar el aparato y solo había observado al piloto levantar el vuelo. Se quitó la mochila de su espalda y sacó una cajita del color verde de la hierba. La abrió bajo la atenta mirada de Ginshiro, a su lado. Dentro había una pequeña piedra de color rosado y una jeringa gruesa, con un líquido naranja fluorescente a dentro.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el inspector Toyama.

— Lo que todo lo cura —Hyou sonrió mientras sacaba el objeto de la caja—. El talismán de la montaña Sagrada. Solo tengo que disolverlo con esto y ella estará curada.

.

Al cabo de una hora, Asami tosió de nuevo. El gusto de hierro no cesaba y ella se sentía muy cansada. Le dolía todo lo que tuviera piel y carne debajo en su cuerpo. Sentía que sus pulmones se estaban llenando de líquido y notaba que su corazón ya estaba deteniéndose lentamente. Miró a Mamoru que se había sentado de nuevo a su lado y le acariciaba la mano intentando controlar sus temblores. Asami sabía que no tenía más tiempo ya y sabía que Mamoru se estaba controlando sus temblores porque sabía lo mismo. Debía de hacer muy mala cara, porque el chico sonrió débilmente hacia ella cuando vio que Asami lo miraba.

— Todo estará bien, ya verás —dijo el chico.

No, no estaba bien. Himitsu los miraba a los dos desde la esquina de la habitación en extremo silencio.

— Vete de aquí, por favor —Asami sintió que ni siquiera su voz le salía ya. Mamoru negó con la cabeza, ella ya no podría aguantar más el dolor, así que él había decidido quedarse, pasara lo que pasara. Asami estaba muy pálida. De algún modo le recordaba ese día que había ido a su casa después de pasarse tres días al hospital, cuando cumplían los diez años. Asami no tenía fuerzas para hablar—. Mamoru, vete —volvió a pedirle ella—. Por favor.

— Asami no voy a irme —Mamoru le acarició con insistencia su mano. Ella tosió con más fuerza. Se ahogaba—. ¿Estás bien? —ella se cubrió la boca con la mano intentando cesar el líquido que volvía a ponerse en su boca—. ¿Asami? —ella no respondía. Se quedó quieta y callada mirándolo. Él escuchaba un leve pitido proveniente del interior de ella. Mamoru se levantó con rapidez y pulsó un botón para que vinieran los médicos mientras ella cerraba los ojos—. Asami, aguanta. En menos de diez minutos vendrán con el antídoto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —una enfermera entró corriendo.

— Casi no respira —susurró Mamoru en un temblor en su voz.

La mujer salió corriendo y volvió a entrar junto con dos enfermeras más y un médico

— Vamos, tenéis que salir de aquí.

— Ya ha entrado en parada —susurró el médico tomándole el pulso. La enfermera empujó a Mamoru hacia fuera.

— Tenéis que salir, venga —dijo la mujer mientras empujaba también a Himitsu hacia fuera.

— Asami —susurró Mamoru. El chico del pelo azul tiró de su brazo hacia el pasillo mientras él seguía mirando hacia la habitación.

— Oye, todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? —Himitsu sonrió con la máxima seguridad que sus labios pudieron hacer. Mamoru se resistió a irse más lejos. Se quedó quieto mirando hacia la habitación—. Oye, tenemos que ir hacia el pasillo. Aguanta un poco, por favor.

— Asami —Mamoru bajó la mirada—. No puede estar pasando esto de nuevo. Asami resiste.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí!

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Las lágrimas de Sara'.


	41. Las lágrimas de Sara

Hellow!

 **POSIBLE SPOILER DE DC! NO LEAS SI NO VISTE LAS PELÍCULAS (?)** Bueno, esta semana he visto la película 19. En realidad, me pregunto el motivo por el que la gente se queja al sufrir la pena de sus personajes XD, si cada película que hemos visto, Gosho-sama y su staff de anime nos han hecho sufrir, re-sufrir y requete-sufrir! XD En serio, me alegra la película, porque hemos recuperado la sonrisa de póquer de Kaito (que había desaparecido en el remake de Magic Kaito), pero wow, ¿es que Shin no se cansa de quedarse siempre debajo de los edificios? XD

 **Dejando de lado el tema** , ya pronto terminaré con esta temporada y estoy indecisa de publicar la siguiente, puesto que sigo sin hacer el final que yo quería y tengo que llegar a la quinta... pero la inspiración se me ha ido este año Y.Y Bueno, lo dejo a vuestra decisión: si realmente queréis que siga cuando esto termine, haré lo posible para poder terminar con el problema del malo de la siguiente temporada (?)

Deseo que lo disfruten! :)

16 de Febrero

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Las lágrimas de Sara_**

Sara seguía llorando con su cabeza encima de la herida de él. No quería despedirse. No podía dejarla sola en ese lugar. Mientras sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas, su cabeza solo seguía repitiendo una y otra vez todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos. Esa vez en que se coló en la habitación que compartían con Asami porque según él quería comer bolitas de pulpo.

— Solo eres un maldito pulpo, eso es lo que eres —susurró la chica—. Juegas con las cartas y un poco de luces y ya dices hacer magia. Solo haces lo que tu padre y tu abuelo. Pero solo eres un mago de tres al cuarto. No puedes llamarle a eso magia —golpeó el suelo con el puño intentando parar sus lágrimas—. No puedes sonreír mientras me dices que la magia existe en el corazón. Ya no tengo magia y eso lo demuestra por completo. Si realmente existiera en el corazón… —sollozó largamente mientras cerraba los ojos—. Si realmente existiera en el corazón, hubiera podido curarte, Take.

Takeshi sonrió tristemente mientras la escuchaba. Ya casi no podía moverse y no podía respirar bien. Le dolía demasiado la herida como para intentar mover ni siquiera un dedo. Pero las lágrimas de la chica caían encima de su herida, calmando poco a poco su dolor. Cuando se dio cuenta su herida ya no dolía, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido. Intentó mover un dedo, pero no se movía. Intentó hablar, quejarse de que la chica siguiera encima de él, intentar burlarse, pero no salía ningún sonido de su boca. Takeshi no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero para él eso ya era la eternidad. Su respiración se iba apagando lentamente.

— Takeshi.

Sara sabía que solo habían pasado muy poco tiempo desde que habían aparecido en la cabaña. Pero habían sido los cinco minutos más largos de toda su vida y tener una memoria tan buena como la suya, tan despierta al tiempo, no ayudaba a ralentizarlo realmente. Su cabeza le hacía recordar el tiempo que habían pasado con él minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo. Ella solo quería olvidarse de eso. La mano de Takeshi resbaló un poco por su espalda, sin fuerzas. Ella lo miró tristemente. Había escuchado al chico quedarse sin respiración. Se levantó un poco intentando apartarse de él para verlo, pero la mano del chico la volvió a acercar hacia él con más fuerza que antes.

— No te vayas, por favor —susurró casi sin voz.

— Sabes que no lo haré —Takeshi se incorporó débilmente y ella negó con la cabeza empujándolo al suelo de nuevo.

— No te muevas más, será peor.

— Vale —el chico la rodeó con el otro brazo y con fuerza la tumbó al suelo, quedándose él encima de ella—. Lo siento.

— ¿Cómo que lo sientes? —Sara lo miró sorprendida.

— Desde que empezaste a llorar con más fuerza me siento mucho mejor —susurró él apartándose de ella y mirándose la herida.

— No tienes nada —Sara le puso una mano encima—. ¿Cómo?

— Yo no soy el brujo, solo soy un mago de tres al cuarto, ¿recuerdas? —Takeshi sonrió burlándose. Sara enrojeció al instante. El chico la había escuchado decirle todo tipo de insultos que se le habían ocurrido—. ¿Así que un pulpo, eh? —Takeshi le cogió la mano y se la besó sin dejar de mirar sus ojos de color miel—. No tienes poderes, pero tus lágrimas hacen milagros —Sara se quedó callada.

No entendía nada de lo que había sucedido. Ella no había usado sus poderes y él estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Su jersey seguía tacado de rojo, pero en su barriga no había ni un rasguño. Aunque en realidad no importaba. Él estaba bien. Sonriendo, se abalanzó encima de él abrazándolo con fuerza. Realmente había creído perderlo. Realmente había creído que le sucedería algo malo si ella no usaba su magia, pero sin poderla usar, el chico estaba bien. Tal vez su madre se había equivocado y realmente no se perdían los poderes llorando. Tal vez algo no había funcionado del todo y por eso él estaba vivo.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró con un hilo de voz.

— Claro que sí —Takeshi sonrió—. Pero no vuelvas a llorar por mí, ¿vale?

— Eres un idiota —Sara suspiró mientras sonreía satisfecha.

— Lo sé —Takeshi la rodeó con los brazos por su cintura agradecido—. Pero soy el idiota más inteligente del mundo —Sara se apartó un poco de él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. No me digas, no utilicé bien el significado de inteligente, ¿verdad? —Sara se rió. Takeshi la miró sonriendo mientras ella se agarraba la barriga con fuerza, riendo—. Oye, decídete de una vez, vamos, o ríes o lloras, pero no cambies así sin haber cambiado de día, que me confundes —finalmente Takeshi se rió con ella. No sabían lo que había ocurrido, pero estaban los dos bien.

.

Al cabo de un rato, Takeshi se apoyó a una de las paredes de madera y Sara se sentó entre sus piernas. El chico la abrazó por la espalda. No quería cambiar ese momento por nada del mundo.

— Me hiciste curar la herida porque sabías que estaba llorando, ¿no es cierto? —susurró ella en un hilo de voz. Él hizo un sonido con su garganta entre un 'sí' y un 'no' que Sara supo intuir. Se apartó un poco de él y lo miró. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de ella. Viéndolo tan de cerca, Sara se fijó de nuevo en su rostro. Se conocía cada centímetro de él y seguía sin entender el motivo por el que decían que él se parecía tanto a Hiro. Sara sabía que aquello no era cierto. Las mejillas de Takeshi eran mucho menos hinchadas que las de Hiro y su nariz no se parecía a ni a la de su padre ni a la de su hermano. Para ella, Takeshi era un par de centímetros más alto que Hiro y su pelo era más difícil de ordenar que el de su hermano. Además ellos siempre habían querido diferenciarse un poco y por eso Takeshi siempre llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que el de Hiro. Por lo normal, la gente no lo diferenciaba, pero Sara se fijaba en esos pequeños detalles. Takeshi jamás se enfadaba con nadie y cuando lo hacía podía volver loco al más cuerdo. Hiro, por lo general, en cambio, volvía loco a todo el mundo y siempre reaccionaba mucho mejor cuando se enojaba—. ¿Lo hiciste en serio? —preguntó de nuevo mirándolo.

— Estoy durmiendo —respondió él.

— Sí, claro —Sara rodó los ojos y miró hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Tampoco era importante que le respondiera eso. Ahora ya no importaba—. ¿Sabes, Pulpito?

— ¿Pulpito? —Takeshi abrió los ojos para mirarla con una ceja arqueada. Cada día le ponía nombres peores, pero ella se divertía con eso—. Prefiero Pulpo a secas.

— Pulpito —respondió ella con un tono infantil en su voz.

— ¿Para qué?

— Porque eres mío —Sara lo miró sonriendo—. Y eso te hace hermoso. Las cosas pequeñas son más bonitas que las demás, ¿no es cierto?

— Pulpito —Takeshi negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo. Ni siquiera intento hacer los comentarios pervertidos que se le ocurrían con esas palabras, para tomarle el pelo y esperó a que ella hablara, pero Sara no dijo nada. Abrió los ojos y la miró de reojo. Ella estaba mirando hacia las paredes de la cabaña sonriendo. Era mejor entonces disfrutar del silencio entre ellos dos. Apretó sus brazos un poco más para atraerla más hacia él. Eso se volvería una pesadilla para él. Hakuba Sara le acababa de salvar la vida: si su padre o su hermano se enteraban de eso, se burlarían día tras día; y si se enteraba su madre le estaría tomando el pelo por lo romántico del asunto, o se enfadaría con él por no haber sido al revés. Sería su pequeño secreto si podía—. Pulpito —cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras besaba su mejilla desde detrás—. Soy tu pulpito.

— Pero no se lo digas a nadie que muero de vergüenza —respondió ella.

Takeshi ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Notaba que las mejillas de ella estaban ardiendo. Sonrió satisfecho. Hakuba Sara se estaba ruborizando, algo que no era muy normal en ella. Sabía que si abría los ojos en ese momento, la chica le daría la paliza de su vida, pero tampoco podía evitar mirarla ahora que debía de estar radiante de timidez. Notó que la chica se removía entre sus brazos y antes de que pudiera abrir un solo ojo, notó los labios de ella pegados a los suyos. Él se quedó perplejo. Sara jamás era tan sensible ante nada. Abrió los ojos mirándola en cuanto notó que se separaba de él.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Gracias —ella sonrió medio avergonzada y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

— Ha sido un placer —Takeshi sonrió. Había entendido su cabeza retorcida de nuevo: gracias por no dejarme.

.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —una enfermera entró corriendo.

— Casi no respira —susurró Mamoru en un temblor en su voz.

La mujer salió corriendo y volvió a entrar junto con dos enfermeras más y un médico

— Vamos, tenéis que salir de aquí.

— Ya ha entrado en parada —susurró el médico tomándole el pulso. La enfermera empujó a Mamoru hacia fuera.

— Tenéis que salir, venga —dijo la mujer mientras empujaba también a Himitsu hacia fuera.

— Asami —susurró Mamoru. El chico del pelo azul tiró de su brazo hacia el pasillo mientras él seguía mirando hacia la habitación.

— Oye, todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? —Himitsu sonrió con la máxima seguridad que sus labios pudieron hacer. Mamoru se resistió a irse más lejos. Se quedó quieto mirando hacia la habitación—. Oye, tenemos que ir hacia el pasillo. Aguanta un poco, por favor.

— Asami —Mamoru bajó la mirada—. No puede estar pasando esto de nuevo. Asami resiste.

Mamoru se acordaba de repente, del peor cumpleaños de su vida, cuando cumplió diez años.

.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió. Heizo, Ginshiro, Shinichi y Heiji se quedaron al lado de ellos mirándolo. Hyou, se fue con pasos rápidos hacia el lugar. Tiró su mochila al suelo mientras su chaqueta larga y negra ondeaba al viento que él mismo estaba creando. Entró a la habitación, alarmando a las enfermeras y al médico que se pusieron delante de él para pedirle que se fuera. Él los esquivó y se subió encima de la cama, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de la chica. Le clavó una aguja al pecho con fuerza y le inyectó un líquido de color rosado. Luego se bajó de la cama y cogió las palas con las que la gente del hospital estaba en esos momentos intentando reanimarla. Las puso encima de ella y activó la descarga eléctrica. Ella no reaccionó. De nuevo activó la descarga en ella y Asami se incorporó de golpe. Hyou se apresuró a coger un pequeño cubo que había al otro lado de la habitación y lo puso a su lado.

— ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo me debes un favor, querida —Hyou sonrió mientras Asami sentía que las arcadas le salían de su boca—. He viajado con dos policías que me interrogaron acerca de todo lo que he hecho y que ahora mismo tienen muchas ganas de detenerme por ti.

— Oh, debo de sentirme halagada por eso, ¿cierto? —Asami lo miró mientras el gusto de hierro de su boca cesaba—. Mejor te doy las gracias y lo dejamos aquí. Me advertiste y no te pregunté el motivo, ahora lo entiendo. Tú fuiste el que creó lo que me dieron, ¿cierto?

— No creé el veneno —Hyou sonrió mientras le ponía una mano a la espalda—. Creé un prototipo para la destrucción del veneno de Sherry. Pero le faltaba el ingrediente más importante, algo que activara el APTX4869. ¿Y qué mejor para eso que el propio veneno? Lo que te han dado es el veneno de Sherry, cuando tú ya no tenías restos de eso en tu sangre.

— ¿Y qué me diste ahora? —preguntó ella.

— Algo que te va a hacer sufrir suficiente para sentir que me has devuelto el favor por completo —Hyou sonrió con malicia—. El antídoto, directo a tu corazón.

— Oh, no —Asami lo miró asustada—. Otra vez no.

— Alegra esa cara. Al menos desde ahora no tendrás más problemas con ese dichoso veneno —Hyou alzó sus cejas.

— Voy a matarte —susurró ella.

— Me alegra saber que empezamos a conocernos —Hyou se rió mientras salía de allí.

— ¡Voy a matarte, Fly! ¡Te juro que lo haré! —gritó ella.

— Bueno, ¿quién me lleva de vuelta a Osaka? —Hyou sonrió mientras cogía la mochila.

— Ve al helicóptero para que te lleve —suspiró Heizo—. Ya le hemos dicho que te llevara. ¿Qué le has hecho para que grite de esta manera?

— Ah… —Hyou miró hacia la puerta mientras Mamoru se acercaba allí—. Digamos que desde ahora se terminaron sus problemas, pero a un alto coste.

— No te debe ningún favor —se quejó Himitsu señalando hacia la puerta.

— No porque cuidaron bien de ti —Hyou rodó los ojos—. No me refiero a ningún favor —se rió con fuerza—. Con el dolor que sufrirá los próximos dos o tres días, creo que lo tengo cobrado de sobras.

— ¿Dolor? —Heiji miró a Shinichi que había palidecido.

— Es el antídoto del veneno de Sherry lo que le he tenido que dar —Hyou se encogió de hombros y salió de allí.

— ¿Por qué me parece que se va contento? —preguntó Ginshiro mirándolo mientras Heiji y Shinichi se iban corriendo a dentro de la habitación.

— Así es él —Himitsu susurró en un hilo de voz—. Aunque no le gusta matar, fuimos criados pensando que el dolor de los demás es lo mejor que podíamos escuchar.

— ¿Tú eres Himitsu? —preguntó Heizo.

— Así es —el chico de pelo verde y azul sonrió—. Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme.

— Asami. Asami, ¿estás bien? —Mamoru la acarició en la mejilla y ella sonrió.

— Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada —susurró ella con un hilo de voz—. Y me duele el pecho.

— Todo estará bien, ya verás —el chico sonrió.

— Mamoru lo siento. De nuevo te he hecho sufrir.

— No importa. Estás bien y eso es lo que importa —el chico suspiró aliviado.

— Asami cuando te sientas mal dilo, ¿vale? —Shinichi suspiró—. Ahora seguro será doloroso.

— No te preocupes papá, ya pasó antes —Asami sonrió mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama—. Podré con ello.

— ¿Segura? —Shinichi suspiró mirándola preocupado. Ella afirmó con la cabeza—. Está bien, ¿te quedas con ella? Iré a hablar con Yui y Ran —miró a Mamoru que afirmó con la cabeza—. En seguida vuelvo.

— Estoy bien, papá, de verdad.

.

Al cabo de un rato, Himitsu volvió al lugar. Heizo y Ginshiro se habían quedado en una esquina observando. Asami a cada minuto que pasaba palidecía más y más. Su respiración se cortaba cada dos minutos y sus ojos empezaban a llorar. Mamoru le acarició las mejillas secándole las lágrimas que empezaban a caerle. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que Shinichi llegó con Yui, Shouta, Yoh y Ran. El niño se puso rápidamente al otro lado de Asami para hablar con ella. Entonces, entró un joven vestido con bata blanca, pelo rojizo y ojos azules. Himitsu se apartó de la pared en seguida después de verlo entrar.

— Saburo.

— Hola Secret —el chico recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

— ¿Qué te lleva por aquí, Saburo?

— Me ordenaron saber el estado de la chica, que veo que está perfectamente —el chico miró a Asami, frunciendo su nariz.

— Tú eres uno de los que estuvieron en la casa Shiroma —Asami lo reconoció en seguida.

— Sí, siempre el que le toca pagar los platos rotos a todos lados —confirmó él.

— Bueno, eres el más pequeño del grupo de tus hermanos, así que es normal que te toque el recopilar información y terminar informes.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Trabaja aún para Ken-san y esa gente —susurró Himitsu—. Si lo enviaron a él significa que no creían posible que Kudo-san sobreviviera.

— Ahá… —Shouta se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Así que vas a decirles que Asami-chan sigue viva, cierto?

— Solo podré mentirlos hasta un día como mucho, Secret. No voy a decir nada más al respecto.

— En cuanto te amenacen o te torturen vas a decirlo todo, ¿no es cierto, Saburo?

— Estamos hablando de la vida de mis hermanos y mi propia vida Secret. Como siempre mi supervivencia está en juego —Saburo sonrió—. Os daré media hora para que abandonéis el hospital.

— Media hora —Himitsu miró el reloj—. Tiempo suficiente. Kudo-san, ¿te sientes con fuerza para que te llevemos?

— Piensa que las órdenes vienen del nuevo, ese seguro ya tiene un seguro preparado —Saburo sonrió con malicia—. Media hora, Secret. El tiempo corre —el chico se giró y se fue de allí a pasos rápidos.

— ¿Ese tipo trabaja para ellos? —preguntó Heizo.

— Si lo detenemos la vida de Asami-chan y de toda la gente del hospital serían vulnerables a cualquier ataque. Es mejor confiar en su palabra de que nos dan esa media hora para desaparecer —Shouta miró a Asami que se estaba incorporando—. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas, Asami-chan?

— Sí. De momento estoy bien —Asami habló en un hilo de voz. Mamoru se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella. Ella lo abrazó y él entonces la cogió en brazos.

— Debemos irnos ya —Shinichi se apresuró—. Yui, Shouta cuento con vosotros para llevarlos, voy a hablar con el gerente del hospital... de nuevo.

— Ah, qué complicada es la vida de los padres —Shouta se rió mientras salía de la habitación.

Yui lo siguió mientras se quitaba el colgante y ponía el pequeño tubo cogido con las dos manos y alzado a la altura de su pecho. Himitsu los siguió sacando su tubo de su bolsillo y manteniéndolo rodando entre sus dedos.

— ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? —preguntó Heizo en voz baja.

— Acompañadlos y mantened las pistolas a mano —susurró Shinichi—. Chicos nos vemos allí. Vamos Ran. Yoh, ven con nosotros.

— Está bien papá.

En cuanto salieron hacia el pasillo, Ran, Yoh y Shinichi se fueron hacia la derecha, mientras que los demás se fueron hacia la izquierda. En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Asami. Yui y Shouta entraron primero, registrando toda la casa y los demás los siguieron.

— Ya ha pasado la media hora, así que ahora Saburo habrá vuelto a encontrarse con Dark y los demás —susurró Himitsu—. Ahora depende de la paciencia que tenga ese nuevo.

— Jun no tiene paciencia, ni una pizca de ella —Asami susurró mientras Mamoru la dejaba al suelo y ella se mantenía con sus brazos rodeándolo por el cuello—. Mamoru, ¿crees que va a creer lo que sea que le diga ese tipo?

— Saburo no va a mentir —respondió Himitsu—. En seguida va a decir la verdad, porque así al menos el castigo es mínimo.

— Entonces… —Mamoru frunció el ceño mirándolo—. ¿Estás diciendo que ese tipo lo dirá a Jun en seguida? —miró a Asami y luego a Shouta.

— Mejor aviso a todos los míos —dijo él—. Avisad a los Kyogoku, no sea que ese tipo los ataque a ellos y a tu familia Hattori.

— Sí, mejor.

— No va a responder la familia de Hattori —suspiró Yui saliendo de la habitación con las manos alzadas—. Ese tipo ya no se fía ni de los suyos.

— No seas así, Oneechan —susurró la voz de Jun detrás de ella, haciendo que Asami se estremeciera al escucharlo.

— No te atrevas a llamarme así Jun —suspiró Yui—. Porque te saldrá cara esa simple palabra.

Jun salió detrás de ella mientras Yui se ponía al lado de Shouta. El chico llevaba a Ayako cogida por detrás del cuello y apuntándola con un arma en la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Por una vez pensé que quizás lo había conseguido, pero resulta que la gente que me rodea sigue siendo tan idiota como antes —él sonrió hacia Asami.

— Suelta a Ayako-chan —susurró Asami.

— Sabes que no lo haré hasta que te tenga a ti completamente acorralada, Asami-chan —Jun sonrió con malicia. La última palabra hizo estremecer a la chica Kudo, una vez más. Ella se soltó de Mamoru y observó a la niña. Llevaba una mordaza en su boca y estaba sollozando. Tenía algunos moratones en su cara, seguramente de defenderse. Heizo y Ginshiro mantenían sus manos a las pistolas y en ese momento estaban quitando el seguro de ellas. Asami se dio cuenta y, por supuesto, Jun también—. Si queréis que la niña viva más les vale dejar las armas al suelo —sonrió el chico sin ni siquiera mirarlos—. También va por tu colgante Oneechan y por el tubo de hipnosis del pelo punk.

— ¿Pelo punk? —Himitsu frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién tiene el pelo punk?

— Te lo dice a ti, Himitsu-kun —susurró Asami en un hilo de voz—. Mantenlo cerca.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Soltad las armas! —gritó Jun, asustando a Ayako.

— ¿Qué le has hecho para que te tenga miedo, Jun?

— Solo le conté lo que hemos pasado juntos tú y yo —sonrió el chico—. Ven aquí, Asami-chan, y soltaré a la niña.

— Quieta —Mamoru le cogió el brazo a Asami porque sabía que ella accedería sin pensárselo dos veces—. Disculpa que no crea tu palabra después de todo lo que has hecho. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

— Yo no he hecho nada, aún —Jun sonrió haciendo una mueca con sus cicatrices—. ¿Sabes? Encontré las notas de mi padre, Asami-chan. En esa sede lo guardan todo. Las leí todas, de arriba abajo. Estoy pensando en hacer renacer el lugar. Era algo realmente asombroso, y de hecho, sé que lo puedo conseguir, porque mi plan ya está en marcha. Si muero, tú y tu familia saldréis muy mal parados.

— ¿Las notas de Gin? —Asami se asustó.

— Y de mi abuelo —añadió Jun.

Asami se zafó de Mamoru y lo miró con tristeza.

— Perdóname, pero no puedo dejar que hagan daño a Ayako-chan —Asami suspiró—. Ya es malo que haya encontrado las notas, pero peor es que las haya leído.

— ¿Quieres hacer renacer las mazmorras? —preguntó asustada Yui—. ¿Estás de broma?

— ¿Te crees que va a decirlo en broma? —preguntó Asami.

— No lo hagas —Yui la miró—. Por favor, no vayas Asami. Papá no me perdonaría esto.

— ¿Prefieres que sea Ayako-chan quién lo sufra, Yui? —Asami sonrió—. Oye, tengo la edad de papá cuando entró. Sé que podré aguantarlo. Porque al fin y al cabo, Jun es humano.

— Tienes diez segundos, Asami-chan o me llevo a la niña.

Asami puso sus manos estiradas delante de ella y se acercó a él lentamente.

— Acepto el castigo que quieras darme Jun. Yo intenté matarte, así que deja a los demás libres —Asami susurró—. No los toques.

— Confío en que el dolor que estás sufriendo ahora, te está dejando fuera de combate, así que no me traerás problemas, ¿cierto? —Jun habló con la voz muy alegre.

— No puedo defenderme ahora, si es lo que quieres saber. Pero eso no significa que en un par de días pueda hacerlo —Asami habló con odio—. Ahora suelta a la niña.

Jun cogió las manos de Asami y la giró de espaldas a él acercándola. Luego empujó con su rodilla a Ayako que se fue corriendo junto a Heizo y su hermano.

— Bien, Asami-chan, de nuevo en esa incómoda situación. Tú y yo.

— Y el destino y todas esas cosas en las que tiendes a creer —Asami suspiró con cansancio—. ¿Qué pretendes, Jun?

El chico puso la pistola bajo la barbilla de ella.

— Algo que no vas a poder evitar —apartó un poco la pistola de ella y apretó el gatillo haciendo que una enorme llama se pusiera delante de Asami—. Bienvenida de nuevo a mi mundo, Asami-chan.

Asami se quedó mirando la llama asustada. Jun bajó la pistola y apretó con más fuerza el gatillo, haciendo que la llama creciera con mucha fuerza rozando a Mamoru y los demás. Ellos se apartaron un poco mientras Jun tiraba hacia atrás en la habitación, estirando a Asami con él. Sacó otra pistola de su bolsillo y disparó sin mirar. Luego, cerró la puerta y la bloqueó con una caja pesada. Tiró de la mano de Asami hacia el ventanal de la habitación y salió con ella tropezándose con sus propios pies. Enganchó un pequeño cable que había en el muro alrededor de Asami y la subió mientras él se subía por el muro. Luego saltó tirando a la chica al suelo y la subió a un coche. El coche se perdió en la oscuridad justo cuando Mamoru pudo subirse en el muro.

.

Cuando Asami se dio cuenta, estaba atada por las muñecas a una pared. Miró a su alrededor. Era una especie de cueva, del techo de una altura de diez pisos e igual de largo. El lugar era marrón y rosado, de paredes brillantes por los minerales que había en ella. A su izquierda había una puerta abierta, del color de toda la cueva. A la derecha, muy lejos de ella, había unas escaleras que llevaban hacia otra puerta, a tocar del techo, del color del hierro. Cerca de dónde ella estaba había cuatro mesas con ordenadores y minerales encima. Jun estaba junto a Saburo que estaba lleno de moratones y rasguños. Con ellos también estaban Riku, Christopher, Dark Empire y Ryouta. Ella se movió intentando hacer fuerza con sus brazos, pero se sentía débil. Se dio cuenta de que estaba colgando por sus muñecas cuando ya había hecho ruido suficiente con unas cadenas brillantes, para que todos se dieran cuenta de que había vuelto a la realidad.

— Asami-chan —Jun se acercó a ella con una sonrisa llena de odio—. Bienvenida a la cueva de la inmortalidad. Estos minerales curan todas las enfermedades, los llamamos talismán. Pero creo que ya estarás un poco familiarizada con esto —el chico se apoyó a la pared a su lado con aires de misterio—. Al fin y al cabo es lo que te han dado para quitarte el veneno de Sherry. Pero no te preocupes, ahora que este líquido está corriendo por tus venas y que no hemos tenido que dártelo nosotros, tengo que decirte que cometieron un error fatal al dártelo. Ahora me veo obligado a actuar por mi cuenta.

— ¿Actuar por tu cuenta? —Asami susurró aterrada intentando que no se le notara en la voz, cosa que no pudo evitar—. No estás obligado a eso, ya lo haces siempre.

— Eres cruel, Asami-chan —Jun sonrió—. No creo que tarden en localizarte, así que mejor vamos por el trabajo.

Christopher se acercó a ellos mientras Jun se subía la capucha de su chaqueta de color marrón oscuro. El chico levantó un teléfono móvil y empezó a grabar. Asami frunció el ceño.

— Es un recuerdo para tus fans, no te asustes —Jun sonrió con fuerza—. No van a interrumpirnos. Por supuesto no vas a poder romper estas cadenas. El mineral es casi tan fuerte como los diamantes, solo que se puede convertir en líquido, si le insertas al medio una mezcla de gasolina, agua y sal —Jun le levantó el jersey con lentitud y ella levantó sus piernas golpeándolo.

— No te acerques a mi —susurró ella asustada mientras Christopher seguía a Jun con la cámara. El hijo de Ginebra se acercó entonces a una de las mesas y había cogido un pequeño tubo de un color rojo ardiente de encima.

— No puedes hacerme daño, Asami-chan. Te recuerdo que no tienes fuerzas para eso.

— Tengo fuerzas para romperte la cara, Jun —Asami lo amenazó con la voz temblando—. No te atrevas a tocarme.

— No puedo no tocarte —Jun sonrió—. Tú vas a ayudarme con mi experimento. Solo tú puedes hacerlo ahora.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Asami levantó de nuevo las piernas para golpearlo, ya que se estaba acercando demasiado, pero Jun le cogió una pierna y tiró de ella con fuerza—. ¡Suéltame!

— No —Jun la acercó a la pared asegurándose de que no podía golpearlo y la ató por uno de sus pies con otras cadenas del color de la pared, dejándola colgada por completo. Cogió su otro pie cuando ella intentaba volver a golpearlo y la ató al lado del otro, dejándola completamente colgando de la pared, en un arco perfecto.

— No te acerques a mí —susurró ella.

— No me amenaces, Asami-chan, no estás en condiciones de hacerlo —Jun sonrió con malicia. Ella tal y como estaba, podía ver su cara llena de cicatrices.

— Por favor… no te acerques… —su voz ya le temblaba demasiado. Asami estaba empezando a temblar. Intentó de nuevo romper las cadenas de sus brazos, pero su pecho le dolía demasiado y la dejaba sin nada de fuerzas—. No te acerques —suplicó con todas sus fuerzas.

Jun le apartó el cuello del jersey y sonrió con maldad. Asami tenía un pequeño moratón en la parte más baja de su cuello, que el jersey le había cubierto durante todo el día. Jun le puso el tubo encima del moratón. Asami cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras notaba el calor aumentar con fuerza. Intentaba no gritar. Intentaba no quejarse, para no darle placer, pero una pequeña risita del chico sonó y ella tuvo que abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Fue entonces cuando gritó. Notaba su piel quemarse lentamente mientras Jun se reía de ella. Jun apartó satisfecho el tubo y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa. Cerró los ojos de nuevo por no dejar al menos escapar lágrimas de sus ojos.

— No me gusta que ese tipo te haya hecho eso, por eso he decidido quemarlo, para quitarlo de tu cuerpo y así sentirme aliviado con ello. Porque ya sabes que Asami-chan es mía y solo mía —el chico sonrió bajo la capucha girándose unos segundos, muy lentamente. Luego cogió una jeringa de encima de la mesa sin ni siquiera girarse para mirar lo que cogía—. Y ahora, vamos juntos a mejorar el mundo, Asami-chan —se acercó a ella de nuevo con mucha lentitud.

— Vete al infierno —susurró ella casi sin voz.

— Oye, tampoco será tan malo. Solo será un pequeño pinchazo, Asami-chan —Jun habló con una voz suave y tranquilizadora que asustó más aún a Asami—. No me digas que le tienes miedo a una aguja, ¿eh?

— Suéltame, Jun.

El chico sonrió acariciando sus mejillas y finalmente la agarró con fuerza por la cara y la besó. Las lágrimas de Asami no tardaron en ceder. Ella intentó apartarse, pero el chico la agarraba con mucha fuerza, aunque fuera solo con una mano.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Asami-chan? —Jun sonrió—. Vamos, todos saben que nosotros hemos sido grandes amantes.

Asami se mordió el labio mientras lloraba en silencio. Era la segunda vez que ese tipo la besaba mientras la tenía acorralada.

— Ayúdame, Mamoru —susurró casi sin voz. En esos momentos solo podía pensar en él, seguro la salvaría.

— ¡Y aún así sigues llamándole! —gritó Jun con enfado asustándola. Asami empezó a temblar con más fuerza sin mirarlo. No podía mirarlo. En esos momentos aún daba más miedo.

— Será mejor que te apresures —susurró Dark Empire—. Sus amigos ya están llegando.

— Está bien, Asami-chan —Jun levantó el jersey de Asami en la barriga, acariciándola suavemente con un dedo mientras lo hacía. Asami se removió intentando inútilmente apartarse de él. El chico levantó la aguja y la clavó en la barriga de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin remedio—. Tú y yo lo conseguiremos. De hecho tú vas a conseguirlo.

Asami notó como algo caliente salía de la aguja con lentitud. No abrió los ojos. No quería verlo. Solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla. Solo despertar una vez más. A lo lejos la voz de Shouta llamándola. Ella abrió los ojos y miró hacia las escaleras. Encima del todo Shouta, Erena, Nanami, Hikaru, Tsubasa y Kokoro estaban viéndolos a todos. Mamoru estaba en esos momentos saltando las escaleras de dos en dos y bajando hacia ellos, junto a Tetsuya. Jun a su lado chasqueó la lengua.

— Ahora que quería disfrutar del espectáculo —el chico apartó la jeringa y se la guardó entre sus ropas. Luego cogió a la chica por la barbilla y sonrió con amabilidad—. Asami-chan sé buena. En breve volveremos a vernos, tenlo por seguro —Christopher guardó el teléfono y se adentró a la puerta de la izquierda junto a los demás. Jun le acarició la frente a Asami una última vez y luego la besó—. Oye, no me olvides, Asami-chan —susurró en un hilo de voz—. Sé que no me harás sufrir más.

El chico echó a correr hacia la puerta y la cerró. Mamoru no tardó en llegar a dónde ella estaba y se paró mirando hacia la puerta.

— Asami, ¿estás bien? —Mamoru la miró y en seguida le bajó el jersey. Ella afirmó con la cabeza lentamente.

— Investigad todo esto. Quiero saber lo que están haciendo aquí —se quejó Shouta dando órdenes. Los demás afirmaron y empezaron a registrar las mesas y paredes. Tetsuya había intentado abrir la puerta por la que se habían ido, pero estaba bloqueada.

Erena se acercó a ellos y quitó las cadenas de los brazos de Asami. Mamoru la cogió con fuerza y ella se abrazó a él aún teniendo los pies atados.

— Quiero irme a casa, por favor —susurró ella a su oído.

— En seguida nos iremos. Tranquila, Asami —Mamoru le acarició la cabeza con seguridad mientras Erena le quitaba las cadenas de los pies a la chica. La cogió en brazos antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo y se arrodilló al suelo para poderla sentar con cuidado—. ¿Estás bien? —ella no dijo nada. Él le acarició la barriga lentamente—. ¿Qué te han hecho?

— Nada —Asami escondió su cara entre las ropas del chico—. Quiero irme a casa, por favor.

— En seguida nos vamos —Mamoru susurró mientras le colocaba bien el jersey.

— Iros, Mamoru-kun —dijo Erena—. No hay mucho por investigar aquí. En seguida os cogeremos.

— Vamos, os acompaño —Tetsuya dejó los papeles que estaba mirando sin mucho interés—. ¿Para qué necesitan estas fórmulas? Shouta-san miraros los ordenadores.

— De eso se encargará Daishi —Shouta suspiró mientras cogía su teléfono y respondía a una llamada silenciosa—. Iros. Dime Yui.

Mamoru hizo que Asami se pusiera a su espalda y él y Tetsuya empezaron a subir las escaleras. Al cabo de media hora, todos estaban alcanzándolos y ellos estaban llegando arriba. Todos los acompañaron en la casa de Asami sin hablar. En cuanto llegaron, Mamoru dejó a Asami tumbada en la cama y se quedó sentado a su lado, observándola en silencio. Ella se había dormido a medio camino, pero seguía llorando aún dormida. Tetsuya lo llamó y él salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Todos estaban alrededor del sofá, mirando el pequeño ordenador de Kokoro, que Hikaru tenía encima de sus piernas. No hacía falta preguntar lo que ocurría, por la cara que llevaban todos era algo malo. Tetsuya le señaló la pantalla con un largo suspiro y Mamoru vio un video que Hikaru empezó a reproducir. Allí estaba lo que había ocurrido, colgado en la página de fans de Asami. Mamoru apartó la mirada en cuanto escuchó el grito de Asami reproducido en el vídeo. Hikaru en seguida dejó de reproducirlo y lo miró. El chico había palidecido.

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que decir que no ha ocurrido nada? —preguntó Tetsuya apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

— Sigue —susurró Mamoru apretando los dientes con fuerza.

— Pero… —Hikaru miró hacia Erena que estaba tapándose la cara con las manos.

— Tenemos que borrar esto cuanto antes —suspiró Mamoru—. Así que termínalo ahora.

— Está bien —Hikaru pulsó el play de nuevo mientras Shouta se llevaba a Erena de allí.

El mayor, cogió su teléfono y escribió un mensaje rápido. En cuanto el vídeo terminó, Mamoru se fue directamente a dentro de la habitación.

— Bórralo, Hikaru —ordenó Tetsuya.

— ¿Sabes? Si hubiera sabido hacerlo no lo hubierais visto —se quejó él—. Lo he intentado antes de reproducirlo, pero no ha funcionado.

— ¿Conectaste el ordenador con los que allí había? —preguntó Shouta.

— Sí, por eso pude encontrarlo rápido —respondió Hikaru.

— Está bien —Tetsuya rodó los ojos—. Intentaré contactar con Kyogoku Chieko para que lo borre cuanto antes.

Mamoru observó a Asami en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo iluminada por la puerta abierta. La había destapado, buscando una marca de aguja en su barriga, pero no había encontrado nada. Luego de volverla a cubrir con las sábanas, le bajó un poco el jersey por la parte del cuello, hasta encontrar la marca de quemadura que Jun le había hecho. Rozó un poco la piel de alrededor, haciendo que Asami despertara asustada.

— Tranquila —la voz de Mamoru hizo que ella cerrara de nuevo los ojos, con cansancio—. Todo estará bien. ¿Podéis traerme el botiquín por favor? —la mano de Asami le cogió la muñeca que aún le agarraba el jersey a la chica—. Tranquila.

— Por favor, no quiero.

— Tengo que curarte esto, Asami —dijo él intentando parecer lo más tranquilo posible. Pero por dentro él estaba temblando—. No quiero que luego te duela más, ¿vale? —Erena entró en silencio con una pequeña bolsa blanca con cremallera y se lo dio al chico. Luego salió de allí—. Vamos —Mamoru sacó una pequeña gasa de la bolsa y le puso un poco de pomada—. Asami todo estará bien —en el momento en que Mamoru le puso la gasa en la piel, ella le cogió con fuerza su brazo intentando apartarlo de allí. Pero aunque ella creyera que estaba haciendo fuerza, Mamoru solo notó que le apretaba un poco, sin fuerza suficiente—. Aguanta, Asami —le apartó la gasa y le puso otra atada con esparadrapo para que no le rozara con la ropa. Asami lo miró con los ojos llorosos y él besó encima de la gasa—. Ya está todo, ¿lo ves?

— Duele.

— Lo sé —Mamoru le acarició la mejilla—. Han colgado el vídeo de lo que te han hecho en la página de tus fans —Asami cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Están trabajando para quitarlo, ¿vale?

— Mamoru, lo siento.

— Todo estará bien.

.

El médico salió de la sala con la mirada al suelo. Yui acababa de recibir el mensaje de Shouta y mostró el vídeo a Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Heizo y Ginshiro. Yoh estaba sentado al suelo, aguantando sus piernas y Kazuha estaba con la cara tapada sentada en una silla del pasillo. Jun había herido a Ayako al disparar y todos estaban esperando a que les dijeran alguna cosa. Cuando vieron al hombre saliendo, todos supieron que no había ido bien. Heiji cogió la mano de Kazuha asustado mientras el médico negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Yui se apresuró a enviar un mensaje de vuelta a Shouta, mientras Ran se apresuraba a abrazar a la madre de la pequeña. En cuanto el médico empezó a hablar, todos ya sabían sus palabras.

— Mamoru ven aquí —Shouta lo miró desde el umbral de la puerta. Él se levantó y lo siguió. En cuanto el hijo Hattori cruzó la puerta, Shouta la cerró. Mamoru frunció el ceño—. En cuanto saliste de aquí, Ayako-chan fue llevada al hospital. La pistola de Jun le había dado de lleno —informó Shouta con una mirada fría. Mamoru palideció al acto. Ni siquiera se había preocupado de que algo así hubiera pasado—. Yui me ha dicho que el médico acaba de darles el informe —Shouta desvió la mirada mientras todos lo observaban solo a él—. Ayako-chan, está muy grave —miró a Mamoru fijamente. El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que consiguió que su voz dijera. Miró al resto del grupo que se había quedado en silencio.

— Es mejor que vayas al hospital ahora —susurró Shouta. No hizo falta decir nada más. Mamoru salió corriendo de la casa sin coger ninguna de sus pertenencias. Tetsuya abrió la puerta de la habitación en dónde Asami estaba durmiendo de nuevo—. No le digáis nada. Es mejor que Hattori lo haga.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo ;)

Próximo capítulo: 'Hacia Osaka (parte I)'.


	42. Hacia Osaka (parte I)

¡Y aquí el otro!

18 de Febrero

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Hacia Osaka (parte I)_**

Al cabo de dos días, Mamoru entró en la casa arrastrando los pies. Se sentía realmente cansado y no porque hubiera hecho ejercicio. El simple hecho de pensar lo había agotado. En cuanto cerró la puerta escuchó a alguien corriendo hacia él. No tuvo casi tiempo de girarse que Asami lo abrazó con fuerza. Ella seguía tan pálida como en la mañana, pero al menos ahora tenía ánimos para correr. Él se cogió a los lados de su jersey y apretó sus manos con fuerza. Llevaba dos días llegando muy tarde al lugar y saliendo muy temprano. Asami ni siquiera lo había visto llegar o irse.

— He vuelto —susurró casi sin voz.

— Bienvenido —respondió ella con el mismo tono. En cuanto se separaron, Asami lo miró de arriba abajo. Iba vestido con unos tejanos y un jersey marrón y sus ojos demostraban que casi no había dormido en esos días. El chico se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer por ella haciendo que Asami se arrodillara a su lado preocupada—. ¿Estás bien? —él no respondió con la mirada perdida a sus pies. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza—. Mamoru, ¿qué ocurre?

— Ayako fue herida por Jun antes de salir —Mamoru suspiró aliviado—. Hoy han dicho que la trasladarán a Osaka para un mejor tratamiento. Esperamos que funcione, porque estos dos días no ha mejorado en nada.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —susurró ella mirándolo asustado.

— Asami no estabas en condiciones. Sigues teniendo dolores y… —Mamoru bajó la mirada—. No quiero que sufras por esto. Ayako está bien.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Osaka, entonces? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Mamoru la miró triste—. No me mires así. Yo ya no siento dolor así que puedo salir de casa.

— ¿Y por qué siento que me escondes algo? —dijo él mirándola a los ojos durante un rato.

— Solo estoy un poco mareada —respondió ella—. Pero estoy bien.

— ¿Segura? —Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. Está bien, como quieras.

Asami sonrió y se apartó.

— Entonces, mejor vamos.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Cuando tú quieras —Asami lo besó en la mejilla—. Yo estoy preparada en seguida.

— Entonces, ¿qué te parece después de comer? —preguntó Mamoru—. Me muero de hambre.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás sola? —preguntó él.

— Yuki acaba de irse. No hará ni cinco minutos —susurró Asami—. Te-chan sigue intentando borrar el vídeo con Daishi-san, Chii-chan y Chizuko. Y los demás de los Bullet Junior se fueron ayer por la noche y no los he vuelto a ver.

— Dijeron que irían de nuevo en ese lugar con la gente del programa para investigar un poco más, aunque no creo que encuentren más ya —susurró Mamoru—. Entonces, ¿pedimos comida? Así no tendrás que cocinar.

— Deberías de intentarlo tú alguna vez —se rió Asami.

— Lo sé, pero es que después de haber probado tu comida nada sabe mejor —él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres comer entonces? —Asami se sentó a su lado, apoyada en la pared.

— A ver —Mamoru pensó durante un rato—. Pizza —decidió.

— Tú llamas —Asami lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

— Porque yo soy la que cocina, ¿recuerdas? —Asami se rió.

Mamoru se rió con cansancio mientras la veía irse hacia la habitación a preparar sus cosas. Después de todo no había salido tan mal. Mamoru la siguió para prepararse también. En cuanto les llegó la comida, los dos se sentaron al suelo delante del sofá, apoyados en él. Una lata de refresco para Mamoru y un vaso de agua para Asami. Los dos mirando distraídos el televisor. Entre ellos dos la comida y encima de sus piernas una servilleta de papel. Asami cogió un trozo al mismo tiempo que Mamoru y el chico esperó a que ella diera el primer bocado.

— ¿Está bueno? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

— Está muy rico —Asami sonrió mientras fijaba su vista al televisor. Él la miró extrañado. Pero volvió la vista al televisor en cuanto vio que hacía otro bocado.

— ¿Quieres ver lo que pasa delante de nuestra casa? —preguntó Mamoru sonriendo.

— Oh, no. ¿Otra vez? —preguntó ella mientras Mamoru cambiaba el canal. Efectivamente había los medios de comunicación dando los últimos informes de ellos dos y acosando a preguntas al pobre repartidor de pizza que no había podido aún salir de entre ellos—. ¿Es que no se cansan nunca?

— La prensa rosa es incansable, Asami, ya lo sabes —se rió él.

Asami se rió también. Le miró de reojo, el chico iba cambiando el canal con cara aburrida. Ella dejó el trozo de comida en su regazo, encima de la servilleta, y aguantó sus ganas de levantarse corriendo. El simple olor de la comida le hacía tener arcadas. Se quedó mirando la comida sin darse cuenta de que Mamoru la observaba de nuevo. Levantó la vista hacia el televisor con el ceño fruncido. Mamoru jamás miraba esos canales. Giró la vista.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Asami desvió la mirada. Dejó el trozo en la caja de nuevo y se levantó.

— No tengo hambre —la chica se fue directa al baño.

Mamoru suspiró ya había terminado su trozo, así que se levantó y la siguió. La miró desde el umbral de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose. Ella se mojó las manos y luego se frotó con una mano sus labios.

— ¿Cuándo hace que no comes? —preguntó Mamoru en un susurro.

— Un día —Asami respondió mirándolo desde el espejo—. No tengo hambre. El simple olor de la comida me hace tener arcadas.

— ¿Quieres…?

— No voy a ir al médico por una tontería como esta, Mamoru —Asami pasó por su lado y él la cogió del brazo deteniéndola y girándola hacia él. La rodeó por la cintura con el otro brazo y la besó. Ella se quedó parada—. ¿Qué…?

— No se me ocurre otro modo de intentar curarte —respondió él con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

— Así no vas a curarme —se quejó ella intentando evitar reírse.

— Tienes que comer algo —la barriga de Asami empezó a saltar de alegría '¡Comida! ¡Comida!'. La chica bajó la mirada intentando calmarse—. O al menos beber. Tienes los labios resecos —'¡Bebida! ¡Bebida!'. Asami puso un brazo en su barriga. Notó que su cuello se cerraba aún más. No. Ni uno ni lo otro. Nada le iba a pasar por su garganta en esos momentos.

— De verdad no tengo hambre.

— Si vamos a Osaka vamos a quedarnos a dormir en casa de mi abuela —Mamoru torció su boca—. Tendrás que comer obligatoriamente. Al menos para quedar bien.

— Mamoru voy a intentar comer más, pero… —Asami notó como se cerraba aún más. A ese paso no podría ni pasar el aire para respirar—. No va a pasarme nada por la garganta.

— Inténtalo —el chico tiró de ella hacia el sofá y ella se sentó al suelo de nuevo. El chico la observó sonriendo mientras ella volvía a coger su servilleta con el trozo y daba otro bocado. Mamoru sonrió mientras la veía dejar la comida sobre su regazo de nuevo y apoyaba la cabeza en el sofá—. Mientras te termines esto no me voy a quejar.

— Pareces mi madre —se quejó ella.

— Si acaso tu padre, pero tampoco creo que lo sea —se rió él cogiendo otro trozo.

— No seas quisquilloso —suspiró ella.

— ¿Estarás bien si vamos a Osaka, entonces? —preguntó Mamoru con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí, no te preocupes por mí —Asami sonrió—. Estaré bien. Quiero saber como está Ayako-chan.

.

El conductor del coche salió y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de detrás. Todos los medios de comunicación se los quedaron mirando. De dentro del coche salió un hombre con un sombrero tipo Bob, que cubría todo su pelo, y un esmoquin completamente negro. Llevaba guantes blancos y parecía no querer tocar nada ni nadie sin algo que lo protegiera. El conductor, vestido con un traje azul marino y una gorra, rodó los ojos, cerró el coche y se abrió paso entre la multitud para llamar al timbre. Mamoru abrió la puerta de la casa y a grandes zancadas se acercó a la verja del jardín. Frunció el ceño observando quién había llamado y el chico que lo acompañaba. El conductor se levantó un poco la gorra y le guiñó un ojo. Mamoru sonrió intentando evitar reírse mientras abría la verja. Los dos entraron rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa y Mamoru les acompañó mientras se cubría la boca con la mano.

— No veo el porqué debes evitar reírte, Mamoru-kun —susurró la voz de Yukiko quitándose el sombrero una vez a dentro.

— ¿A dónde vais con estas pintas? —se rió finalmente el chico cogiéndose la barriga—. Ah, por favor, jamás imaginé a Yusaku-san vestido así.

— ¿No crees que está guapísimo con este traje? —Yukiko abrazó al hombre por la espalda y Mamoru rodó los ojos.

— No creo que al chico le interese yo, Yukiko —Yusaku habló en susurros.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está esa joven que siempre llega con los problemas igual que mi hijo? —preguntó Yukiko mirando alrededor.

— Todo recto —informó Mamoru señalando detrás de ella. Yukiko se giró y se apresuró hacia el comedor—. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó mirando a Yusaku.

— Sí. ¿Y tú? —preguntó Yusaku siguiendo a su mujer.

— Bien —respondió Mamoru mientras Yukiko entraba al comedor con los brazos abiertos y llamando a Asami.

— Yukiko-obaachan —Asami la miró desde el suelo sorprendida—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

— Oh, hemos venido a Tokio y pensamos en daros una visita, pero tus padres se iban así que… —Yukiko se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Y a dónde vais con esas pintas? —preguntó Asami.

— ¿No querrás que con los problemas que habéis tenido, además tu abuela venga a verte a tu casa y todos se enteren, cierto? —Yukiko se encogió de hombros—. Además tenía ganas de ver a Yusaku así —Asami se giró rápidamente a ver al hombre.

— Uau… —suspiró la joven mirándolo—. Por mí podrías quedarte siempre con este uniforme, Ojiichan —sonrió la chica.

— Oh, no le des ideas a tu abuela, por favor —se quejó el hombre rodando los ojos.

— Dais la sensación de tener un dineral enorme —Asami sonrió.

— Oh, mira quién fue a hablar —Yukiko miró alrededor—. Qué bien te lo has montado, ¿eh?

Asami se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Queréis tomar algo? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Ah, no os preocupéis —Yukiko sonrió—. Habíamos pensado en irnos a Osaka antes de la noche.

— Ah… —Asami y Mamoru se miraron—. ¿Es que ha decidido todo el mundo lo mismo?

— ¿Vais a Osaka? —preguntó Yusaku.

— Sí, nos quedaremos en casa de mi abuela —respondió el chico—. Están trasladando a mi hermana al hospital de allí.

— Ah, lo había oído —Yukiko susurró levantándose—. ¿Está bien?

— De momento sí.

— ¿Queréis que os llevemos a Osaka? —preguntó Yusaku.

Mamoru miró a Asami y ella se encogió de hombros.

— Sí, aún no sabía cómo iríamos —se rió él—. Será un placer.

— Vale, ¿quieres hacer de chófer? —preguntó Yusaku quitándose la gorra y alargándola a él.

— No gracias —Mamoru levantó las manos con rapidez—. Te queda mejor a ti, lo sé seguro.

— Oh, qué pena —dijeron Yukiko y Asami a la vez. Mamoru fulminó con la mirada a su prometida.

— ¿Lo estabas deseando? —preguntó Mamoru mirándola.

— Un poco —respondió ella sacando la lengua de manera infantil.

— Termina de comer y luego hablamos de un trato —respondió Mamoru.

— Oh, vamos Mamoru —se quejó ella. Él se encogió de hombros y entró a la habitación—. Cruel.

— ¿Sabes? A veces las paredes tienen oídos, Asami —dijo Mamoru desde dentro.

Asami se rió.

.

En cuanto llegaron a Osaka ya era bien entrada la noche. Les dejaron delante de la puerta de la casa de los abuelos Hattori y, el conductor y el misterioso hombre, siguieron su camino, perdiéndose por las calles de la ciudad. Mamoru se puso su mochila a la espalda y cogió la bolsa de Asami con una mano mientras le daba la otra. Tiró de ella hacia la casa y llamó al timbre. En seguida, Hattori Shizuka les abrió la puerta del jardín de la casa y les dejó entrar. Shizuka haciendo preguntas y la pareja respondiendo a la incansable mujer. Los dos suspiraron aliviados cuando entraron al comedor y Ran interrumpió las preguntas de la mujer, que Yukiko había hecho durante todo el trayecto. Heizo, Heiji y Shinichi estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor hablando casi en susurros. Ran, estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Yoh y con un lado vacío, en el que seguramente había estado sentada Shizuka. Kazuha se había quedado al hospital cuidando de Ayako.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Asami cuando Yoh se abrazó a sus piernas.

— Nos han dado vacaciones —dijo Shinichi encogiéndose de hombros, como si con eso lo respondiera todo.

— Y no teníais otro lugar al que ir —dijo Asami rodando los ojos.

— A ti también te dieron vacaciones, ¿no es cierto? —sonrió Shinichi.

— Algo así —Asami se mordió el labio—. Con la diferencia de que no mataron a vuestros superiores y compañeros.

— Si lo hubieran hecho no estaríamos aquí tan tranquilos —se rió Heiji.

— ¿Queréis comer algo? —preguntó Shizuka con una sonrisa.

— Hemos comido por el camino —mintió Mamoru con rapidez.

— Oh, qué pena —Shizuka sonrió hacia Asami y ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida, luego miró a Mamoru con el ceño fruncido. Él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros mientras Yoh soltaba a su hermana—. Bueno, entonces mejor dejad las cosas en la habitación.

Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza y tiró del brazo de Asami escaleras arriba.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Asami habló en un hilo de voz mientras Mamoru lo dejaba todo al suelo, al lado del escritorio que había sido de su padre.

— Te comiste un trozo entero de pizza —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. Si tienes hambre bajo y le digo que sí.

— Ah… —Asami frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza.

— Me parecía a mí —se rió el chico—. No te preocupes, ¿vale? —Mamoru la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla—. Oye, si te encuentras mal me dices y nos iremos. Yo no quiero que te fuerces por mí.

— Estoy bien, Mamoru —Asami sonrió—. Se me pasará.

— Está bien.

.

A la mañana siguiente se fueron todos al hospital rápidamente, sin ni siquiera tomar el almuerzo. Habían decidido tomarlo allí, pero en cuanto estuvieron allí, Heizo y Shinichi se llevaron a Mamoru por un caso, mientras los demás iban a ver a la pequeña. En pocos minutos, salieron de la habitación, dejando a Ayako con Yoh y Heiji y se fueron al restaurante. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío y Asami pensó más en un reconfortante hotel en el que doctores, enfermeras y pacientes se paseaban, que en el restaurante de un hospital. Había algunas mesas con pequeños sofás individuales y las mesas redondas y bajitas. En los otros sitios había mesas cuadradas con sillas de madera reconfortantes y acolchadas. Todas se quedaron quietas buscando un lugar al que ponerse, pero Asami se fue directa a uno de los lugares con sofá que estaba ocupado por el conductor y el joven, en una esquina apartada.

— Veo que le encontrasteis la gracia a ir disfrazados —Asami se rió mientras se sentaba al lado de Yukiko las demás la siguieron con curiosidad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más le vas a hacer llevar el traje al pobre hombre?

— Oh, cuando haya pagado su apuesta contra mí —respondió Yukiko levantando su taza de café hacia su nieta.

— En realidad tampoco me disgusta —dijo Yusaku detrás del periódico—. Sabes que me encanta tomarle el pelo a tu padre cuando no nos conoce.

— Se os ve de lejos el disfraz —respondió Asami moviendo su mano para que se quitara la idea de la cabeza.

— ¿Asami? —Ran frunció el ceño mirándola.

— Ay, pero si Ran-chan está aquí —la mujer se levantó en seguida y la abrazó asustando a la karateka.

— Creo que es un buen momento para recordarte que la gente que no está al mundo del espectáculo sigue creyendo que eres un hombre y un completo desconocido —dijo Yusaku sin levantar la vista del periódico.

— Yukiko-san al menos quítate la gorra —susurró Asami.

— Ah, ¿Yukiko-san? —Ran la miró cuando se apartó—. Cuánto tiempo.

— Mi nuera preferida. ¿Qué tal has estado?

— La única que tienes —suspiró Asami con voz de aburrida. Yukiko pellizcó la espalda de Asami y ella se levantó de golpe apartándose de ella—. Perdón, perdón… —se sentó al otro lado de Yusaku—. ¿Recordáis a mis abuelos, Yukiko y Yusaku? —preguntó al ver la cara de desconcierto de Kazuha y Shizuka.

— Ah, sí —sonrió la mujer de Heiji—. No os había reconocido, disculpad.

— Culpa de ellos por venir disfrazados —Asami se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Al apoyar sus brazos encima de su barriga, escuchó en su cabeza las quejas una vez más '¡Hambre! ¡Danos de comer de una vez!'. Se apretó la barriga con fuerza mientras Yukiko la fulminaba con la mirada.

— Ya te he dicho que le he encontrado el gusto a esto —sonrió Yusaku.

— Sí —Asami lo miró sonriendo mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus brazos contra su cuerpo—. ¿A cuántos editores has esquivado esta vez?

— Ah… —el hombre bajó el periódico mirándola—. Vale, vale, es que son unos pesados.

— Suerte que tu hijo no ha salido a ti —se rió Yukiko—. Tendría Ran-chan un buen problema. Y hablando de ese, ¿dónde está?

— ¿Dónde crees? —Ran se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba al lado de Yukiko. La actriz también se sentó, al igual que Kazuha y Shizuka, que se sentaron en los asientos restantes.

— Él y sus casos —suspiró Yukiko—. ¿Y bien? Cuéntame.

Ran miró a Asami que se había quedado mirando el cristal de su lado.

— Por eso pusisteis esa cara ante las preguntas de Shizuka-san —se rió Ran.

— Yukiko-san había hecho las mismas preguntas horas antes, y en el mismo orden —respondió ella—. ¿Qué queréis comer? —se levantó del asiento—. Os lo llevo.

— Te acompaño —susurró Yusaku una vez Ran, Shizuka y Kazuha habían pedido—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre en cuanto se hubieron alejado.

— Sí —respondió Asami apoyándose en la barra—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella mirándolo.

— Pareces cansada y asustada —susurró el hombre.

— Son imaginaciones tuyas —respondió ella muy rápidamente y con una sonrisa, aunque realmente el hombre hubiera acertado en las dos definiciones.

— ¿Segura? —Yusaku la miró profundamente mientras la camarera le llevaba una botella de agua y empezaba a traerle los demás pedidos.

Asami desvió la mirada levemente mientras sorbía el agua. Cada vez que su abuelo le había hecho esa mirada, parecía como si pudiera ver a través de ella. No tuvo que decir nada. Unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda asustándola. Se giró con rapidez dispuesta a golpear, pero Mamoru la besó haciendo que sus brazos se quedaran sin fuerzas.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Es que quieres que te golpee? —preguntó la chica.

— No tienes fuerzas para eso —susurró Mamoru apoyando sus brazos en la barra, acorralándola y hablando en el oído de la chica.

— Deja de hacer eso —se quejó ella pegando suavemente el pecho del chico.

— Hola Yusaku-san —Mamoru lo saludó—. Ya le encuentras el gusto a ser el chófer, ¿eh?

— ¿Papá? —Shinichi se acercó a ellos sorprendido.

— Me han dicho que tenéis un caso —sonrió Yusaku—. ¿Puedes entretenerme un rato?

— Oh —Shinichi se rió—. Por supuesto.

Asami sorbió un poco más de la botella.

— Veo que sí estás mejor —Mamoru la besó en la mejilla mientras padre e hijo empezaban a hablar con Heizo.

— No tengo fuerzas —respondió ella—. Voy a comer durante todo el día para terminarme solo un plato como siga así.

— Intenta comer algo más, ¿vale? —Mamoru le apartó el pelo hasta detrás del oído mientras la camarera le dejaba todo en la barra. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y pagó a la mujer. Luego cogió la bandeja que la mujer le había dejado—. ¿Te ayudo? —preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— Resuelve pronto el caso y quédate a mi lado, ¿vale?

— Está bien —Mamoru la besó en la mejilla rápidamente y ella se fue hacia la mesa con la bandeja en las manos. El chico no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que ella estuvo sentada de nuevo.

— Se ha quedado el otro detective —sonrió Asami.

— No me lo puedo creer —Yukiko observó como los cuatro hacían preguntas a la camarera—. Hombres.

Asami bebió un poco más de agua mientras Kazuha, Ran y Shizuka cogían sus pedidos.

— ¿No comes, Asami-chan? —preguntó Kazuha al ver que no quedaba nada en la bandeja.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar distraída hacia la ventana. '¡Co-mi-da!'. Asami se frotó la barriga mientras se cubría la boca con la otra mano. Solo de pensar en la comida hacía que de nuevo se le cerrara la garganta. Intentó disimular sus gestos apoyándose en la mano que mantenía en su boca y tamborileando con los dedos de la que tenía en la barriga.

— No tengo hambre.

— ¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó Ran.

— Ayer tampoco comió nada —susurró Yukiko—. Y Mamoru-kun parecía preocupado al respecto.

Asami bajó la mirada. No le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención en esos casos.

— Ah… —Kazuha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente interrumpiendo a Shizuka—. Asami-chan… tú estás…

Asami la miró sin entender.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí por hoy!

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Hacia Osaka (parte II)'.


	43. Hacia Osaka (parte II)

Hellow! Mañana voy a la expo! *O* estoy emocionada XD voy a volver a comer Takoyaki! yey! (aunque no esté emocionada por eso XD)

 **Humana:** en serio tu nick hace que me pregunte si yo lo soy (?) XDDDDDDD aiiiiiiiiiiiixxxxxxxx hice que lo de Asami se supiera demasiado jajajajajajaja y en cuanto a lo de Sara, lo contaré al final. En cuanto a Ayako... morirá cuando le toque (?) jajajajajaja ya verás! gracias por tu review!

Bien, la semana que viene esto se termina! :) deseo que lo sigan disfrutando!

19 de Febrero

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Hacia Osaka (parte II)_**

— Ah… —Kazuha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente interrumpiendo a Shizuka—. Asami-chan… tú estás…

Asami la miró sin entender.

— ¿Estoy? —Asami frunció el ceño mientras veía que Kazuha sonreía hacia Ran—. ¡No! —gritó ella levantándose—. ¡No es eso! —el lugar se quedó en un silencio absoluto—. Ah… lo siento… —se sentó rápidamente escondiéndose en la butaca.

— Oh vamos… —Kazuha sonrió tiernamente—. Te aseguro que yo estuve así durante una temporada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru acercándose con los demás.

— Nada —Asami respondió con rapidez y asustada—. No ocurre nada —Mamoru la miró preocupado—. De verdad no es nada —Mamoru suspiró y volvió con los demás.

— ¿No le has dicho nada? —Kazuha señaló hacia su hijo más que sorprendida.

— Oh, por favor… —Asami se tiró el pelo hacia atrás y mantuvo sus manos detrás de su cuello mientras se encogía hasta tocar sus codos con sus piernas—. Es complicado, ¿vale? No… —Asami se incorporó para mirar a Mamoru—. No puedo decírselo. Le haría mucho daño.

— Asami ¿qué has hecho? —Yukiko y Ran dijeron a la vez mirándose confundidas.

— No es eso —Asami respondió rápido y luego bajó la mirada con tristeza, la reacción de su abuela y su madre tan solo había sido la más rápida de todas—. Esto es lo que me inyectó Jun —se tocó la barriga con la mano temblorosa—. Le haré daño si le cuento de esto.

— Asami-chan no creo que le hagas daño —Kazuha rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló delante de ella—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo de decirle esto?

— Han pasado solo tres días de eso, Kazuha-obaachan… —Asami le cogió una de sus manos y la puso encima de su barriga—. Dime si esto es algo por el que no deba de sufrir miedo —Kazuha apartó la mano en seguida y la miró asustada—. Veo que sí lo entendiste.

Kazuha abrazó a Asami.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Mamoru se apoyó en el respaldo donde Shizuka estaba sentada.

— Ah… —Ran lo miró a él y a Yusaku—. ¿Ya estáis?

— Solo queda detenerlos, así que se lo dejo a la policía, mejor —Mamoru se quedó mirando a Kazuha y Asami que seguían abrazadas.

— Todo estará bien —susurró Kazuha con los ojos llorosos. Asami se cogió a ella con fuerza. Había conseguido disimular su miedo durante dos días y ahora se sentía aliviada de que la mujer hubiera sacado el tema.

— Debo reconocer que esta no es la situación que yo esperaba —Yukiko miró a Ran—. Ya sabes, un poco de celebración y eso.

— No lo entiendo —susurró Ran—. ¿Qué ocurre exactamente?

— Se mueve —susurró Kazuha con la voz rota apartándose de Asami—. Se mueve y mucho.

— Y allí vamos de nuevo —Yukiko se apoyó en uno de los respaldos del sofá y se frotó la frente con una mano—. ¿Es que su padre no le ha enseñado nada a esta niña?

— Yukiko-san, por favor —Asami susurró en un hilo de voz—. Ya hablaremos, ¿vale? Yo solo voy a ir paso a paso.

— ¿Paso a paso? —Shizuka miró a Kazuha—. Dijiste que se movía —Kazuha afirmó con la cabeza mirando a Asami—. ¿Tres días? ¿Estás segura de eso? —Shizuka miró a la joven.

— Completamente —Asami respondió con el mismo tono de voz. '¡Comida!'. Asami se puso las manos en su barriga y se alejó corriendo de allí.

— Esa es la cosa más absurda que he oído nunca —dijo Shizuka mientras veía a su nieto seguir a la chica.

— Acostúmbrate, así somos la familia Kudo —sonrió Yukiko.

— Pero aún así… —Ran miró a la mujer—. Esto es demasiado raro incluso para nosotros. Voy a hablar con Shinichi —Yukiko rodó los ojos mientras veía a la mujer alejarse a grandes zancadas.

— ¿Qué puede haber pasado? —Kazuha se miró la mano con la que había tocado la barriga de Asami—. ¿Por qué ahora esto?

— Porque le curaron el veneno —Yukiko se encogió de hombros—. Quizás el problema es que se creen que ahora Asami es inmortal o algo por el estilo.

.

Asami se quedó mirando al espejo del baño. No iba a ceder ante las palabras de dos personas en miniatura dentro de su barriga. Su reflejo estaba cada vez más pálido. Pulsó el botón para abrir el grifo del agua y puso sus manos debajo. El frescor del agua se sentía bien. Se cubrió la boca de nuevo con una de sus manos. Ahora ya tenía arcadas demasiado seguido. A través del espejo vio a una mujer con su hija saliendo del baño de la esquina. No había comido casi nada en dos días y ahora ya se sentía débil. '¡Queremos comer!'. Notó sus piernas flaquear mientras se agarraba con una mano de nuevo la barriga con la otra mano se agarró al salpicadero a tiempo para no golpearse al suelo. La mujer y la niña la miraron sorprendidas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí —Asami forzó a sus rodillas a levantarse y salió por la puerta apoyándose a las paredes. Se quedó al lado de Mamoru que estaba esperando apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados—. Lo siento.

— Espero que me lo cuentes antes de que sea demasiado tarde —susurró él sin mirarla.

— No me puedo mantener en pie mucho rato —susurró ella. Mamoru la cogió de las manos y tiró de ella hacia un banco cercano sentándola—. Gracias —Mamoru se sentó a su lado con la mirada perdida. Asami apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y cerró los ojos—. Te cuento cuando estemos a casa de nuevo, ¿vale? Nosotros dos solos.

— Estaré esperando —Mamoru la rodeó por la espalda con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Si con eso podía ayudarla, para él sería suficiente.

— Mamá, ¿qué le ocurre a esta chica? —preguntó la niña saliendo del baño con su madre.

— No seas mal educada —la mujer la cogió del brazo y tiró de la niña para alejarse de allí con rapidez.

— Has asustado a esa niña —susurró Mamoru. Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. Y me estás asustando a mí.

— Lo sé —respondió ella, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Sentía que iba a llorar de nuevo—. Y lo siento.

— Tienes que comer algo.

— No puedo —su voz se cortó con desesperación mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? —preguntó él.

Ella no respondió. Tal vez no quería, pero notaba que su garganta se cerraba solo con el olor de la comida. Su mente se había aferrado tanto a no querer tener lo que se movía dentro de ella que seguramente le estaba jugando esa mala pasada y ahora no podía. Si ese era el experimento que Jun quería que tuviera, ella no lo quería para nada. Shinichi y Ran llegaron corriendo hacia allí. Mamoru los miró unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué siempre era el último en enterarse de lo que le sucedía a ella?

— Asami —susurró Shinichi en una voz muy débil y arrodillándose delante de ella. Asami lo miró con los ojos llorosos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— No me hagáis volverlo a repetir, por favor —susurró ella en un hilo de voz—. No puedo volver a decirlo.

— Está bien —Shinichi sonrió y le acarició la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien, pero?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Todo bien, papá —respondió ella cerrando los ojos de nuevo. '¡No está bien! ¡Comida!'. Los dedos de Mamoru se entrelazaron con los suyos, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Ran y Shinichi alejándose de allí lentamente—. Mamoru, quiero intentar comer un poco más —ella lo miró apartándose.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que estuvieras sufriendo y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta? —susurró él acariciándole la cabeza.

— Porque no pudimos vernos antes —susurró Asami sonriendo tristemente.

— No sé cómo decirte que confíes en mí —se quejó él sin mirarla a los ojos—. Yo ya no sé qué más decir o hacer para que me hables. Es desesperante, ¿lo sabías?

— Lo…

— Sí, lo sientes —Mamoru la miró a los ojos. Estaba enfadado y sin darse cuenta estaba subiendo el tono de su voz—. Está claro que lo sientes. Pero no es la solución pedir perdón, Asami.

— ¿Podemos hablar en un sitio en dónde no haya gente alrededor, por favor? —pidió ella.

— ¿Quieres comer? —preguntó él después de suspirar largamente para tranquilizarse.

— Sí —respondió ella. '¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Por fin!'. Asami se puso una mano en la barriga y apretó con fuerza.

— Vamos —Mamoru se levantó—. ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa de mis abuelos? —preguntó.

— Pero…

— Ya he ido a ver a Ayako, antes —susurró Mamoru—. Por la tarde volvemos y ya está.

— Ayako-chan te necesita —susurró ella bajando la mirada.

Mamoru se arrodilló delante de ella para buscar su mirada.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó él—. ¿Por eso has estado haciendo como si no te preocupara nada? ¿Por qué crees que Ayako me necesita? ¿Tú no me necesitas para nada, Asami?

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. '¡Dejad de hablar! ¡Comida! ¡Ya!'. Volvió a abrirlos y lo miró a los ojos. Mamoru estaba desconcertado y muy triste, a cada segundo que pasaba de su silencio, le hacía creer que realmente la respuesta a su pregunta era negatiba. Le dolía que ella no lo necesitara y eso podría hacer daño a su relación. Asami por supuesto que le necesitaba, pero ella no quería ser una carga para él.

— Te necesito —susurró ella—. Pero Ayako-chan se sentirá sola.

— Ayako está con tu hermano —sonrió él con alivio al sentir sus palabras—. ¿Crees que va a necesitar algo más? Además, si ocurre algo, mis padres están aquí para ayudarla. Vamos —se levantó y tiró de Asami—. Nos vamos mejor a la casa de mis abuelos y así quizás te sientas algo mejor.

.

Shizuka acompañó a Mamoru y a Asami a la casa. Cada uno en su propio silencio, anduvieron hasta llegar al lugar. La mujer les abrió la puerta y se fue directa a la cocina para preparar la comida. Mamoru se sentó en la pequeña terraza que había al jardín y se quedó mirando el lugar en silencio. Asami se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Sabía que si decía algo terminaría discutiendo con él. Mamoru la miró de reojo y en seguida apartó la mirada. Su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras. Asami no confiaba en él. Apretó los dientes con fuerza conteniendo sus palabras. ¿Qué había cambiado desde que ella había aceptado casarse con él, no solo por primera vez, sino también por una segunda? Estaba claro, solo una palabra le pasó por su mente: Jun. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho ese tipo? Conforme más pensaba, más se enojaba. Conforme más se enojaba, su impulsividad salía a flote. Empezó a mover sus piernas conteniendo así sus palabras, pero conforme su impulsividad iba creciendo, más pensaba. Asami lo observó a su lado y bajó la mirada. Sabía que el chico ya estaba pensando de más.

— Lo siento —susurró la chica.

— ¡Sí, esto ya lo dijiste antes! —Mamoru gritó mientras se levantaba apartándose el pelo de la cara con las manos. Se giró para mirarla—. Lo siento —habló con un tono más bajo. Asami estaba asustada y gritando no la ayudaba. Pero cuanto más contenía su impulsividad peor era cuando estallaba—. Pero, ya te he dicho que no es la solución pedir perdón.

— No sé qué decir —susurró ella mientras lloraba.

Él se arrodilló delante de ella y le puso sus manos en su regazo.

— Lo que sea que te preocupe —susurró conteniendo sus emociones una vez más y en un tono desesperado—. Lo que sea que te pase por la cabeza —los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Él bajó la mirada y se apartó de ella levantándose. El silencio le había dicho todo—. Es como si no confiaras en mí. Así es como me siento, ¿sabes? —Asami apretó los puños con fuerza. '¡Tenemos que comer! ¡Comer! ¡Comer!'. Lo miró y el chico chasqueó la lengua—. ¡Háblame, te lo suplico! —añadió gritando de nuevo.

Asami se levantó de golpe encarándolo.

— ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! —gritó con desesperación—. ¡¿Qué estoy embarazada por culpa de un experimento que Jun me inyectó?! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Qué tengo en mi barriga dos cosas que se mueven y me hablan desde hace dos días?! —se calló—. Per-perdona, no quería. Yo no… —Mamoru había palidecido y estaba completamente desconcertado. Ella volvió a sentarse y se cubrió la cara con sus manos. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ella no era así. Ella no respondía jamás de esa manera. Siempre pensaba y hablaba luego. '¡Comer!'. Se cogió la barriga con fuerza intentando reprimir sus gritos internos—. Lo siento —añadió con un hilo de voz. Tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar—. Por favor no te enfades conmigo.

Mamoru se arrodilló de nuevo delante de ella y la abrazó.

— Perdóname. Estás asustada. No tengo derecho a pedirte estas cosas —susurró el chico mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

— Tienes razón. Debería de decirte —Asami sollozó mientras se cogía al jersey del chico. Había aguantado dos días. Ahora ya volvía a temblar—. Tengo que hacerlo.

— Asami no me voy a enfadar contigo por esto, ya lo sabes. Así que no tengas miedo, ¿vale? —Mamoru observó por encima de la chica como Shizuka se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja con comida. La mujer al ver la situación dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa y se alejó a pasos rápidos—. No puedo enfadarme cuando estás asustada de esta manera. ¿Por qué has estado ocultándome esto? —Mamoru se apartó de ella y le secó las lágrimas con las manos—. ¿Por qué no has querido decírmelo?

— Estoy embarazada de dos monstruos —susurró ella casi sin voz. Su garganta se había cerrado del todo—. Y ni siquiera son tuyos.

— Oh… —Mamoru desvió la mirada medio ruborizado—. Esto… de acuerdo. Te preocupaba lo segundo más que lo primero. Está bien —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella—. Gracias, supongo —Asami sonrió débilmente—. Por eso… ¿es por eso que no quieres comer? —preguntó el chico—. ¿No quieres alimentarlos?

— No pueden sobrevivir —susurró Asami decidida. '¡Hambre! ¡Comida!'. Desvió la mirada de nuevo—. No pueden.

— Aunque sean unos monstruos porque se mueven y te hablan —respondió Mamoru—. ¿Qué…?

— No estoy preparada para esto —respondió ella—. Ni siquiera lo estoy para… —se calló bajando la mirada—. Además, van a nacer a los 4 meses al paso que van. No podré aguantarlo. Mi cuerpo no aguantará esto.

— Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Mamoru sonrió. Asami murmuró sin que él pudiera entenderla, pero sabía lo que había dicho. Se echó a reír—. Y matarlos de hambre no es la solución.

— No quiero ir a un médico y que me mantengan encerrada con experimentos. Solo quiero quitármelo de aquí. Sigo pensando cómo.

— Si quieres te opero yo —Mamoru sonrió levantando las cejas.

— No tiene gracia —susurró ella con voz débil.

Cogió la mano del chico y la puso encima de su barriga. Él cerró los ojos y al cabo de poco volvió a abrirlos.

— Definitivamente eso no es normal —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. Pero en cierto modo me estoy acostumbrando a eso. ¿Quieres hablar con Miyano? Él quizás sepa cómo hacerlo.

— La única opción que me queda es Shiho-oneesan —dijo ella—. Pero no quiero que Te-chan se entere de esto.

— Está bien —Mamoru la acarició en la cabeza—. Veremos lo que podemos hacer, ¿vale?

— Tengo hambre —susurró ella.

Mamoru se acercó a la mesa y le trajo la bandeja, dejándola al suelo al lado de ella.

— Qué rápido soy preparando comida buena, ¿eh? —sonrió.

— Oh, gracias —dijo ella buscando con la mirada a Shizuka.

— Se ha ido para no molestar —informó Mamoru—. Vamos tienes que comer.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y se apoyó al ventanal para poder estirar sus piernas y poner la bandeja en su regazo. Dio un bocado y sonrió mientras Mamoru la miraba agachado al suelo y con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. '¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida!'.

— Está rico —susurró casi sin voz. Notaba que su garganta volvía a cerrarse. '¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida!'. No podría comer nada mientras su garganta siguiera las órdenes de su corazón.

— Lo sé —Mamoru sonrió orgulloso—. Shizuka-obaachan cocina mejor que mi madre.

— No te esfuerces por mí —susurró ella al verlo—. No quiero que te fuerces a sonreír por mí.

— Ah, claro —Mamoru se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara intentando parecer enojado—. Ella puede forzar su sonrisa y yo no —Asami dejó la bandeja al suelo y él la miró. La chica se arrodilló girándose de cara a él y le puso las manos en las rodillas. Lo empujó tirándolo al suelo—. ¡Oye! —se quejó él. Asami sonrió tímidamente y él se arrodilló con rapidez para ponerse delante de ella—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

— Te quejas por todo, Mamoru-kun —Asami habló intentando que su voz se oyera un poco más fuerte, pero su garganta no podía hacerlo.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué mala impresión te ha dado la gente de mí, eh? —él la abrazó con fuerza, abalanzándose hacia ella y terminando los dos tumbados al suelo—. Ah, perdona —él se levantó rápidamente y Asami se echó a reír.

— Abrázame —susurró ella abriendo los brazos.

— ¿Quieres que te dé la comida? —preguntó Mamoru arqueando una ceja.

— No seas malo —Asami se incorporó fulminándolo con la mirada—. No me pasa nada por la garganta.

— Oh… — Mamoru sonrió travieso y se puso a su espalda para abrazarla—. ¿Quieres…?

— Ni se te ocurra decir lo que vas a decir —Asami lo amenazó mientras cogía otro bocado de la bandeja.

— Oh, vamos —el chico apretó su abrazo—. Puedo hacerlo si quieres.

— Eres un maldito pervertido —suspiró ella.

— Oye… —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. No te disgustó tanto la idea en el hotel —susurró en el oído de la chica haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

— No hagas eso —se frotó con fuerza el oído. Mamoru se rió y ella suspiró aliviada. Había conseguido volver a la normalidad. '¡Come! ¡Aléjate de lo que no es nuestro!'. Ella se quedó parada y confundida. ¿En realidad estas eran las palabras de los monstruos o estaba siendo su cabeza jugando con ella?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru.

— No te quieren —respondió ella rodando los ojos.

— Oh, está bien —se rió él—. Tendrán que aguantarse.

— Los has vuelto más locos de lo que ya estaban —se quejó Asami comiendo un poco más.

— Bien, me gusta que la gente se agite conmigo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Porque eso significa que sus corazones se alteran con ellos —Mamoru la besó en la mejilla—. ¿Y Asami?

— Agitarse es poco a tu lado —suspiró ella rodando los ojos—. Parece mentira que tengas ese carácter cuando estás a solas conmigo.

— Soy un hombre de muchas caras.

— Está bien, está bien. La conversación ya está desvariando. ¿Y cuál es tú mejor cara? —Asami lo miró girándose un poco en su agarre.

— Esta —la cogió con una mano por debajo de la barbilla y la besó con dulzura. Ella cerró los ojos. Realmente no se había enojado con ella si hacía esto. El beso se intensificó lentamente. '¡Come! ¡Comida!'. Asami se apartó de él con rapidez—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Ya estoy comiendo, callaros de una vez —se miró la barriga—. Son unos pesados.

— Oye, esto es aburrido —se quejó Mamoru—. Quisiera escucharlos yo también. Es como si tuvieran ya tres o cuatro años.

— Te aseguro que no quieres oírlos —Asami cogió un poco más de la bandeja y se lo metió en la boca—. Me va a costar comer.

— No tenemos prisa —respondió Mamoru atrayéndola hacia él.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo ;)

Próximo capítulo: 'El silencio de la Muerte (parte I)'.


	44. El silencio de la Muerte (parte I)

¡Y aquí el otro!

20 de Febrero

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _El silencio de la Muerte (parte I)_**

— ¡Kudo-kun! —gritó Shiho entrando en la comisaría con prisas. Todos se giraron a verla. Asami dejó de hablar con su padre y Heiji para verla—. Esto… —se acercó a ellos lentamente al ver que todos la miraban expectantes por culpa de su grito.

— ¿Dónde está Mamoru? —preguntó Asami al ver que la mujer venía sola.

— Ah… —Shiho frunció el ceño—. Lo han secuestrado, junto a mi hijo, a Himitsu-kun, a Chizuko y a Yuki.

— ¡¿Cómo que han secuestrado a mi hijo?! —exclamó Heiji con desesperación.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Drake con los brazos cruzados y sin moverse de encima de la mesa, al lado de Asami.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —la hija Kudo lo miró con sarcasmo—. ¿Puedes preguntar eso después de lo que ya has podido ver? Jun los ha secuestrado o algo por el estilo.

— Extrañamente no estaba Jun entre ellos —informó Shiho—. Pero si que estaba la mujer que trabajaba para los Shiroma. Esa… ¿cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Ken? ¿Ken Chishi? —Asami la miró sorprendida—. ¿Por qué debería de secuestrar a Mamoru? Puedo llegar a entenderlo de Himitsu-kun o Te-chan, porque están mezclados con la familia, pero Mamoru está completamente ajeno a esa pelea de Yakuzas.

— Oye, yo no tengo ni idea de lo que ha ocurrido —Shiho suspiró—. Los vi cuando los subían al coche y estaban todos inconscientes. Intenté seguirlos pero los perdí cuando estaba a dos manzanas de aquí. Tengo la matrícula.

— Pongámonos a buscarlos —dijo Miwako acercándose.

Asami se apartó de allí con los brazos cruzados y Drake se apartó con ella.

— ¿Vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras investigan? —dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Christopher, cierto? —preguntó Asami mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Vas a llevarme o te lo saco a golpes?

— Vamos antes de que empiecen a controlarnos —Drake sonrió satisfecho mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Asami lo siguió en silencio. En menos de media hora, los dos se plantaron en un bloque de pisos caros. Drake se acercó al teclado y pulsó un número.

— Así que ya has investigado mucho a Christopher, ¿eh? —preguntó Asami con una sonrisa mientras entraban al lugar.

— No lo he investigado. Lo he espiado —dijo Drake mientras entraban al ascensor y el chico pulsaba un número—. Y me costó 30 días aprenderme el camino para llegar hasta aquí, después de olerlo tan seguido.

— Y no has dudado ni un segundo a llegar aquí —Asami silbó con admiración mientras se agarraba a una pequeña barandilla del ascensor con fuerza, pero intentando que el chico no la viera.

— Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer cuando lleguemos? —Drake la miró de reojo—. No nos va a abrir la puerta así como así, ¿sabes?

— Sé que no lo hará. Pero no por nada he aprendido de los hijos del mejor ladrón del mundo, ¿sabes? —Asami forzó una sonrisa mientras las puertas del lugar se abrían.

— También puedes encontrarte con que no esté aquí ya —dijo Drake saliendo y parándose delante de la segunda puerta.

— Oye, está viviendo en un piso de lujo él solo —Asami se rió mientras se quitaba un pequeño clip de su pelo y lo ponía dentro de la ranura de la llave—. ¿Realmente crees que se daría prisa en dejar este piso porque Ken Chishi o Jun se lo hayan dicho? ¿Y más por ver a un chico que en un principio le da miedo?

— Pero quizás no haya pasado la noche aquí, o lo haya cogido la policía. Tal vez lo hayan matado ya… —Drake suspiró mientras Asami abría la puerta y le hacía señas para que mantuviera el silencio.

El chico rubio rodó los ojos y la siguió dentro de la casa. Asami escuchó atentamente en el lugar mientras entraba con sus manos levantadas preparada para defenderse si algo le venía encima. Escuchó el grifo del agua a su lado y sonrió hacia Drake, señalando a la puerta del baño. Él afirmó con la cabeza y los dos se adentraron hacia el comedor del lugar. Luego Asami cogió un cuchillo de encima de la mesa preparada para comer y lo inspeccionó con atención mientras se sentaba en una silla del lugar.

— Plata de la buena.

— Parece él el hijo de la plata —se rió Drake. Al acto el agua cedió—. Ahí viene.

Como si lo hubiera anunciado, Black Christopher salió corriendo del baño, sin toalla que le cubriera y mojando todo el suelo. Drake se rió mientras Asami lo miraba de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó el chico acercándose a los muebles del lugar para alejarse lo máximo posible de ellos dos.

— ¿Dónde está Mamoru? —preguntó Asami con seriedad.

— Yo qué sé dónde está tu prometido. A mí ni siquiera me importa —se quejó Christopher.

— Creo que no lo has… —Drake se calló al ver que Asami levantaba la mano.

Los dos la miraron sorprendidos. Asami se levantó lentamente de la silla, mirando al chico con odio.

— Veo que no has entendido bien la pregunta, así que te la volveré a hacer y ésta vez quiero una respuesta satisfactoria para mí —Asami habló con voz muy suave y una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro. Puso el cuchillo plano en el pecho del chico y lo deslizó lentamente hacia abajo—. Dicen que la plata puede matar a los hombres lobo, ¿quieres probarlo? —lo miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Dónde está Ken Chishi? La que ha secuestrado a mis amigos junto a mi prometido.

— No lo sé —Christopher desvió la mirada de Asami un poco ruborizado mientras ella paraba el cuchillo más abajo de la cintura de él. El contacto del frío cuchillo le estaba haciendo tener reacciones extrañas a su cuerpo.

— Oye, aunque no sea nada del otro mundo —Asami habló en susurros—. Puedo cortarte para que ninguno de vosotros pueda volver a hacer lo que me habéis hecho a mí.

— No sé de qué me hablas —dijo él mirando hacia Drake.

— Oye, que es una Kudo. Esos siempre cumplen lo que dicen —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Asami apretó con fuerza el cuchillo en donde lo mantenía en esos momentos, haciendo retroceder al chico hasta tocar los muebles con su piel.

— Su-supongo que Ken-san estará con el nuevo en la tercera cueva de los talismanes —dijo él.

— Llévale una toalla, Drake, por favor —Asami habló sin dejar de mirarlo.

El rubio se fue por donde Christopher había aparecido y volvió segundos más tarde con el objeto.

— Me hubiera gustado llevarlo desnudo hacia allá —dijo Drake después de chasquear la lengua y darle la toalla a Asami.

La chica desdobló la toalla mientras se apartaba de él y luego se la dio. Christopher se cubrió con la toalla hasta el cuello y la miró de arriba abajo.

— No me mires así —se rió ella—. No pienso correr el riesgo de que cojas tus armas en cuanto te vistas. Vamos. Cogeremos tu coche.

— No es mío —susurró él.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña? —Asami rodó los ojos y Drake se rió de nuevo.

— Oye, no hace falta que me amenaces —Christopher soltó un resoplido—. Me premiarán si os llevo a los dos allí.

— Ya, pero por si acaso —Asami lo cogió del brazo y lo empujó hacia la puerta—. No vas a vestirte. Venga, de prisa.

Drake cogió el cuchillo de la mano de Asami y sonrió.

— Una chica famosa ni siquiera debería acompañarnos, pero estoy convencido de que eso tampoco va a funcionar —Drake se encogió de hombros—. Así que al menos déjame colaborar en que la gente no vea que amenazas a alguien.

— Lo que tú quieras —Asami se encogió de hombros y dejó que los chicos se adelantaran a ella.

.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, Asami, Drake y Christopher entraban en una pequeña cueva.

— ¿Sabes lo que viene ahora, cierto? —Drake miró a Asami.

— Avísalo, así tendremos ayuda —Asami empujó a Christopher más hacia adentro—. Pero no tardes.

— No te preocupes —Drake sonrió y se fue corriendo de allí.

— ¿A dónde va? —Christopher miró de reojo a la chica y ella lo empujó de nuevo hacia dentro.

— No te importa —respondió ella—. Como nos la hayas jugado Black, eres hombre muerto.

— No digas tonterías —Christopher se rió—. Ya te he dicho que el nuevo hace días que quiere verte. Seguro que ha ido a avisar a la policía, y a tu padre con ella.

— Apresúrate.

Asami lo siguió por la oscuridad del lugar, fijándose en dónde pisaba el chico y por dónde pasaba o lo que hacía, para imitarlo y no caer en ninguna trampa, si es que había. Al fondo de la cueva se veía una luz y Asami pensó en lo nerviosa que estaba y en la semejanza a lo que se relacionaba esa luz anaranjada en 'la luz al final del túnel' que mucha gente siempre relacionaba con la salvación. Christopher se paró justo antes de girar en el lugar.

— Aún estás a tiempo de volver sobre tus pasos y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido —susurró el chico.

— Deberías de conocer a mi familia —Asami sonrió tiernamente mientras veía, desde dónde estaba, a Himitsu, Mamoru y Tetsuya agarrados con cadenas a la pared más cercana—. Jamás abandonamos a nuestros amigos o seres queridos.

— Eso me temía —dijo Christopher con la voz ronca—. Está bien. Vamos allá.

El chico se adentró hacia la parte más amplia de la cueva. Asami vio que ese lugar era muy parecido a cuando Jun se la había llevado hacia poco. Los minerales brillaban con exceso y el lugar estaba vacío por la excepción de unas mesas llenas de ordenadores y papeles repletos de fórmulas científicas y por dos sillas puestas espalda contra espalda en dónde se sentaban las gemelas Shiroma. Ken, Ryouta, Saburo, Riku, Jun y algunos otros que Asami recordaba haber visto cuando estaba con Fly y Life, estaban de pie al lado de las hermanas mientras la mujer hablaba con las hermanas en susurros. Asami observó las posibilidades. Ninguno de ellos parecía prestarles atención, pero Himitsu ya los había visto y había advertido a los otros dos. Mamoru sonrió hacia ella unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar hacia Jun y los demás. Asami sabía que ella sola no podría contra tantos, y menos aún con el miedo que le tenía a ese tipo, pero Chizuko estaba asustada y su hermana no parecía poder conservar la calma mientras Ken hablara con ella con tantas amenazas como le daba. Tetsuya estaba atado de pies y manos así que no podría defender a nadie. Por su parte, Himitsu parecía no haber desistido en el concepto de que aquellas esposas estuvieran hechas del material parecido al diamante, ya que el chico seguía moviéndose intentando romper los objetos. Asami apretó el cuchillo, que Drake le había devuelto en cuanto entraron en la cueva, contra Christopher.

— Vamos —susurró la chica a su oído.

— Oye, no creo que sobrevivas con tantos —respondió Christopher con un hilo de voz—. Te lo digo por tu bien.

— Sí, también lo decías por mi bien cuando me privaste de ir a salvar a Mamoru cuando el centro comercial estalló y después resultó que tú habías puesto esa bomba y más tarde intentaste matarme de nuevo —se quejó Asami—. Así que mejor es que te apresures y nos olvidemos pronto de esto. ¡Hey! —gritó con fuerza para llamar la atención mientras ponía el cuchillo en la garganta del chico—. ¡Soltadlos a todos!

— ¿Qué hace? —preguntó Tetsuya frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia Mamoru.

— No estoy dentro de su mente, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó el chico sorprendido. Hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera acercado a ellos en sigilo y los hubiera desatado a todos.

— Deberías de haber empezado con los refuerzos, ¿no crees? —preguntó Christopher con un hilo de voz que solo escuchó ella aunque todos se hubieran callado y los miraran en silencio.

— Cierra el pico, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión —Asami lo empujó un poco mientras notaba que el cuchillo temblaba levemente en su mano—. Sé que no es la mejor manera de empezar, pero no estoy segura de poderlos desatar. Al fin y al cabo están atados a casi dos metros de altura.

— ¿A dónde ha ido la chica que lo hacía todo a lo grande, eh? —preguntó el chico medio riendo mientras todos se acercaban allí.

— No te burles de eso —se quejó Asami—. No por nada soy una Kudo.

— Quítale las garras de encima —ordenó Ken.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? —Asami se rió aún cogiendo la toalla del chico—. Está completamente desnudo.

— No me hables como si pudieras darme órdenes. Aquí la que manda soy yo.

— Y te duele tremendamente que sea yo la que lleve el cuchillo, ¿cierto? —Asami sonrió. Evitó mirar a Yuki y Chizuko, sabiendo que las dos estarían intentando desatarse, mientras todos la rodeaban a ella—. ¿A dónde ha ido el espíritu de Gin? Yo creía que vosotros erais de los que no os importaba la muerte de un agente.

— De este en particular sí —se rió Christopher—. Al fin y al cabo, soy el que puede mantener a tu familia y a Drake lejos de aquí para que dejen de meterse al medio.

— ¿No lo sientes? —preguntó Asami sonriendo con malicia a su oído—. Estamos cerca de Secret.

Asami notó como el chico intentaba disimular un escalofrío y sonrió. Apartó el cuchillo mientras empujaba con fuerza a Christopher contra Ken. Luego, lanzó el cuchillo contra otro de los agentes y empezó a defenderse de los ataques que todos le hacían. Escuchaba en su cabeza de nuevo las voces de lo que había en su barriga, criticándola por golpear a los compañeros de su 'querido' padre.

— Atacad su barriga y no tendrá el valor de levantarse de nuevo —dijo Jun que era el que más alejado de ella estaba. El chico se cubrió con su capucha y tiró de Christopher lejos de la gente para darle un teléfono móvil—. Empieza a grabar. Eso si es bueno. Una chica que fue detective con allanamiento de morada y amenazas a la gente. Quiero que todos vean quién es en realidad.

— Escoria —dijo Yuki quién lo había escuchado.

— No sé porque te molesta —sonrió Jun mirándolas—. No podéis ayudarla mientras sigáis todos atados.

— ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! —gritaron Yuki y Chizuko a la vez.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a Asami? —preguntó Tetsuya que seguía mirando a la chica como se defendía haciendo errores básicos en la lucha—. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

— No puede luchar con eso dentro —susurró Mamoru distraído sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— ¿Con qué? —Tetsuya lo miró justo cuando alguien golpeaba con el pie en la barriga de Asami. Mamoru se asustó mirando hacia allí y haciendo que el cantante se girara a verlo. Asami cayó al suelo sin fuerzas—. ¿Pero qué…? ¡Asami levanta! —gritó—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedes dejarte vencer por estos! ¡Levanta te digo!

— No va a poder —Mamoru habló en un hilo de voz, haciendo que Tetsuya lo mirara. El hijo de Heiji y Kazuha había palidecido y estaba claramente preocupado por ella—. No va a levantarse y ese maldito le hará daño. Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea.

— A mi Jun ya me conoce, por eso me ha atado los pies —se quejó el cantante—. Está evitando que le ataque a distancia.

— ¿A distancia? —Mamoru lo miró sorprendido—. ¿A qué te refieres?

— La primera vez que ese tipo nos secuestró a Asami y a mí, sin darme cuenta solté mi zapato que lo golpeó a él, haciendo que Asami se pudiera defender y consiguiéramos huir —informó Tetsuya mientras veía como una persona ayudaba a Jun arrastrando a Asami hacia una de las mesas—. ¡Soltadla malditos!

— No creo que te hagan caso porque tú se lo grites de ese modo —suspiró Himitsu—. Y no creo que nosostros llegemos hasta allí a esta ditancia con nuestros zapatos.

— ¿Por qué la han cogido tan pronto? —preguntó Tetsuya—. ¿Qué le ocurre a Samy? —miró a Mamoru que no apartaba los ojos de la chica.

Asami intentó zafarse de los que la cogían, pero solo hacía que la barriga le doliera con más fuerza. '¡Papá!' escuchaba en su cabeza mientras notaba como el agarre de Jun le apretaba con fuerza el brazo. Tenía que ir a salvar a Mamoru y los demás, pero notaba que esos pequeños monstruos le apretaban con más fuerza la barriga, dispuestos a dejarla indefensa. Ken se apresuró a quitar las cosas de la mesa con solo un brazo, tirándolo todo al suelo con un gran estruendo. La mujer les ayudó a subir a la chica en la mesa y le ataron las manos con cuerdas que a su vez ataron a las patas de la mesa. Mamoru movió sus manos con rapidez. No quería que le pusieran un solo dedo encima de ella y estaban a punto de hacerlo. Intentó con desespero desatarse las manos de esas ataduras, pero seguía sin tener la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

— ¿Esta es la que tiene la inmortalidad? —preguntó Ryouta con un tono de desprecio mientras miraba a Asami de arriba abajo con una mirada sensual.

— Sí, ella es la que nos debe su vida a todos nosotros —sonrió Jun con malicia.

— ¿De qué narices está hablando? —preguntó Tetsuya mirando hacia Mamoru.

— ¿La inmortalidad? —Mamoru alzó la voz para que le oyeran los que en esos momentos estaban diciendo cosas que ellos no podían entender—. No le habéis dado la inmortalidad.

— Eso es exactamente lo que hemos hecho —Jun sonrió—. ¿Quieres ver cómo tu prometida se ha vuelto como un auténtico monstruo?

— ¡Dejadla en paz! —gritó él intentando quitarse las esposas con desesperación. Jun sacó unas tijeras de debajo de la mesa y las clavó a la barriga de la chica—. ¡NO! ¡ASAMI!

Ella ni siquiera gritó. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, intentando aguantar el dolor que le estaba provocando eso. Por unos segundos su respiración se había cortado. '¡Curar! ¡Rápido! ¡Cúrate!'. Movió sus pies intentando aguantar el dolor mientras Jun quitaba las puntiagudas tijeras con lentitud. Asami no quería mirarlo. Sabía que en esos momentos, el chico estaría sonriendo con malicia y satisfecho de que ella sufriera dolor. '¡Curar! ¡Rápido!'.

* * *

¡En la siguiente semana va a terminar! *O*

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'El silencio de la Muerte (parte II)'.


	45. El silencio de la Muerte (parte II)

Hellow!

 **Usagi Toxtle:** cuánto tiempo! jajajajaja bueno, creo que te quitarán el puesto pronto con lo de jun (?)

20 de Febrero

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _El silencio de la Muerte (parte II)_**

— ¿La inmortalidad? —Mamoru alzó la voz para que le oyeran los que en esos momentos estaban diciendo cosas que ellos no podían entender—. No le habéis dado la inmortalidad.

— Eso es exactamente lo que hemos hecho —Jun sonrió—. ¿Quieres ver cómo tu prometida se ha vuelto como un auténtico monstruo?

— ¡Dejadla en paz! —gritó él intentando quitarse las esposas con desesperación. Jun sacó unas tijeras de debajo de la mesa y las clavó a la barriga de la chica—. ¡NO! ¡ASAMI!

Ella ni siquiera gritó. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, intentando aguantar el dolor que le estaba provocando eso. Por unos segundos su respiración se había cortado. '¡Curar! ¡Rápido! ¡Cúrate!'. Movió sus pies intentando aguantar el dolor mientras Jun quitaba las puntiagudas tijeras con lentitud. Asami no quería mirarlo. Sabía que en esos momentos, el chico estaría sonriendo con malicia y satisfecho de que ella sufriera dolor. '¡Curar! ¡Rápido!'.

— ¿Lo ves? —la voz de Jun la hizo estremecer—. Ya te estás curando.

— Vete al infierno —se quejó Asami. No pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas. Realmente ese tipo era el único al que temería toda su vida.

— Eso no se dice cuando hay niños que pueden verlo —se rió Jun señalando hacia Christopher que estaba filmando con el teléfono móvil y con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

— ¿Oye, te sobró un poco de mezcla de esta? —preguntó Ken sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres? —preguntó Jun afirmando con la cabeza.

— Quizás así podamos sacarles de una vez lo que quiero —la mujer se encogió de hombros como si estuviera comentando que su equipo había empatado inevitablemente con el contrincante.

— Está bien —Jun miró a uno de los que les rodeaban y afirmó con la cabeza—. Aunque tenemos de Black Christmas y de los hermanos. Quizás alguno de esos les sirva mejor a ellas.

— ¡No! —Mamoru gritó con desesperación—. ¡Estáis locos! ¡No lo hagáis!

— ¡Tú no nos puedes ordenar nada! —gritó Jun mirándolo con odio—. Dale las jeringas.

— Por favor, no lo hagas —susurró Asami en un hilo de voz.

— Y tú tampoco puedes decirles nada —sonrió Jun—. De nuevo eres mi prisionera. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo —Jun le acarició levemente la barriga mientras le levantaba el jersey. '¡Papá nos quiere!'.

— ¡Suéltala escoria! —gritó Mamoru mientras Ken cogía lo que el chico vestido con los pantalones y el jersey rasgados le daba.

— No, por favor, no lo hagas —Asami notó como las lágrimas le bajaban por su mejilla—. Te lo suplico Ronald.

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, traidora! —gritó el hijo de Ginebra abofeteando su cara con fuerza.

— ¡Asami! ¡Puedes defenderte de él! ¡Devuélvele los golpes! ¡Todos! —gritó Tetsuya antes de que Mamoru perdiera más los estribos—. ¡Puedes hacerlo!

— ¡No lo hagas Ken! —gritó Mamoru mientras veía que la mujer ponía una de las jeringas delante de Yuki.

— Vais a decirme lo que quiero de una vez, ¿no es cierto? —sonrió la mujer.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Yuki asustada.

— Solo te haré inmortal —sonrió Ken—. Para así poder torturarte por la eternidad.

— ¡Detente! ¡No las toques! —gritaron Asami y Mamoru a la vez.

— ¿Inmortal? —preguntó Tetsuya mirando al hijo de Heiji y Kazuha—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo esa jeringa?

— No tengo ni idea de lo que es inmortal, pero si no quieres que tu novia se quede embarazada de otra persona es mejor que… —Mamoru no terminó de hablar.

Tetsuya se puso a gritar con fuerza insultos hacia Ken para que se desconcentrara, pero la mujer ya había apartado con un brazo el cuello de Yuki y estaba a punto de levantar su jersey para pincharla. Tetsuya se calló de golpe e hizo que Mamoru mirara hacia allá. Asami se había impulsado hacia atrás con las piernas y había caído de pie al suelo torciendo sus brazos, pero golpeando a Ken con fuerza. La hija Kudo, tiró con fuerza de las cuerdas hasta poderlas quitar de sus muñecas mientras Jun gritaba que la detuvieran. Con solo dos puñetazos llenos de ira, se abrió paso por el círculo que la rodeaba y corrió directa hacia los tres chicos atados. Se impulsó con los pies a la pared y se cogió a las esposas que ataban a Mamoru.

— Hola —susurró mientras miraba al chico con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él preocupado. Asami afirmó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba un pequeño clip del pelo y lo ponía por el agujero de las esposas que lo mantenían atado.

— Perdóname —susurró Asami con voz triste—. No tengo fuerzas para luchar yo sola.

— No deberías de haber venido —se quejó el chico mientras Asami le desataba un brazo. Él le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre y luego se cogió a la cadena mientras Asami intentaba abrir la otra parte—. Tendrías que haberte quedado en casa.

— Y dejar que te hagan daño, claro —Asami negó con la cabeza mientras se esforzaba en poder abrir las esposas—. Drake ha ido a buscar a mi padre. Pronto vendrá la ayuda.

— Si es que encuentra el camino —suspiró Tetsuya.

— De acuerdo —Mamoru la besó en la mejilla y se soltó de la mano justo cuando Asami terminaba de desatarlo.

El hijo Hattori cayó de pie al suelo mientras Asami saltaba hacia Tetsuya y se cogía también a sus esposas para quitárselas.

— Yo me ahorraré el beso si no te importa —se rió el cantante.

— Qué lástima —Asami sonrió sin muchas ganas de seguir con la broma—. Yo que quería más el tuyo.

— Vas a tener que aguantarte. ¿Dices que la ayuda ya viene?

Asami afirmó con la cabeza mientras bajo sus pies Mamoru empezaba a pelearse con todos los que querían detenerlos de nuevo. Como si respondiera a su pregunta, Akira, Chieko, Takeshi, Hiro y Sara aparecieron al centro del lugar después de que se oyera un gran chasquido de electricidad.

— Bueno, al menos no debemos preocuparnos por nuestras espaldas ahora —Tetsuya sonrió y Asami le soltó. El cantante cayó con las manos al suelo, ya que aún estaba siendo agarrado de los pies—. Deberías de tener más cuidado —se quejó.

— Perdona, Te-chan —Asami se cogió a los hierros en dónde Mamoru había estado y luego se cogió a Himitsu. El chico giró su cara incómodo por lo cerca que estaba ella—. ¿Estás bien, Himitsu-kun? —preguntó mientras intentaba deshacer el agarre del chico.

— Sí —dijo él casi sin voz—. Pero Chizuko-san y Yuki-san…

— Estarán bien mientras mantengan las agujas alejadas —Asami sonrió desatando al chico. Himitsu cayó de pie. Asami saltó y se fue corriendo hacia Tetsuya para ayudarlo a quitarse las esposas de los pies—. Creo que empiezan a conocerte demasiado.

— No le voy a perdonar lo que está haciendo —se quejó Tetsuya mientras bajaba un pie—. Mantente alejada.

— Sí, no te preocupes —Asami sonrió mientras le desataba el otro pie—. Yo me quedaré aquí quieta.

— Perdona, yo no sabía que… —Tetsuya miró la barriga de Asami.

— No quería que lo supieras —Asami negó con la cabeza—. Hoy, mientras yo estaba siendo vigilada por mi padre, Mamoru iba a vuestra casa a contarle a tu madre para que intentara ayudarme, pero, la cosa ha terminado como siempre.

— Sí —Tetsuya se levantó sonriendo con malicia—. ¡Ya estáis empezando a hartarme! —gritó con fuerza mientras se ponía a luchar junto a Mamoru.

Asami miró detrás de todos ellos. Hiro y Takeshi se abrían paso entre la gente para venir a ayudarlos. Akira y Chieko estaban peleando contra Ken para defender a Yuki y Chizuko, mientras que Sara estaba luchando contra alguien que tenía de nuevo los látigos de carga. Ella se sentó al suelo encogiéndose todo lo que pudo. No podía luchar con ellos y por ese mismo motivo solo sería un estorbo para todos. Himitsu, Tetsuya y Mamoru en seguida llegaron junto a Hiro y Takeshi. Mirara por dónde mirara Asami, la gente que pertenecía a la Organización, estaba cayendo al suelo y no se levantaban. Algunos golpeaban a los chicos y eso le hacía dar un vuelco al corazón. Pensaba que quizás no estarían bien, que no podrían resistir con ese ataque. Se abrazó la barriga con fuerza rogando para que nada de eso sucediese. En medio de la batalla, Drake había vuelto y se puso a pelearse con todos. Iba con Iki, Hyou y Saku Sakura.

— Bien, Jun —Tetsuya habló haciendo petar sus nudillos y mirándolo con una expresión fría y llena de odio—. ¿En dónde lo dejamos la última vez? Ah, sí, dijiste que me ibas a matar y que te vengarías de todo lo que te había hecho. ¿Qué tal ahora?

No quedaba nadie en pie de ellos, a excepción de Jun, Christopher y Ken. El amigo de Yui, cerró el teléfono y lo dejó encima de una de las mesas, mientras Drake se acercaba a él con mirada amenazante. El chico de pelo oscuro y gafas, se encogió de hombros en cuanto el rubio se puso detrás de él.

— No me harás daño, Drake —se rió él—. No puedes hacerlo, porque si algo me pasa y no entro el código en el teléfono cada media hora, las cámaras de seguridad que hay en el lugar, enviarán las imágenes directas a la página de fans de Kudo Asami.

— Vas a quitar ese dispositivo, Christopher —susurró Himitsu con un susurro muy suave y lento en su voz, haciendo que Chizuko se estremeciera en sus agarres. El tipo sin decir nada, cogió el teléfono y obedeció a Himitsu, inconsciente de sus actos—. Luego dejarás el teléfono encima de la mesa —él lo hizo y Drake lo golpeó con fuerza.

— Cuánto tiempo hacía que deseaba hacer eso —Black cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras Drake sonreía con fuerza.

Ken golpeó con fuerza a Chieko, enviándola unos metros hacia atrás.

— ¡Chii! —gritó Akira.

Cuando iba a ver si se había hecho daño, Ken lo golpeó detrás del cuello dejándolo inconsciente. Antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, Ken levantó la aguja hacia Yuki y miró con odio hacia Tetsuya y Himitsu.

— ¿A ver quién se atreve a dar el primer paso? —preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa llena de rencor y odio—. Chizuko, la primera parte del mapa, ahora.

— No puedo decirlo —respondió ella.

— ¿Es que quieres que le haga daño a tu hermana? —preguntó Ken.

— Mitsu-kun está aquí, no puedo decirlo —se quejó ella con los ojos llorosos—. Por favor, no lo hagas.

— Que alguien deje inconsciente a ese sinvergüenza —Ken lo miró con odio.

Asami se levantó de dónde estaba y se puso al lado de Mamoru. Le cogió la mano mirando a Yuki, que no dejaba de mirar la aguja, delante de su barriga. Mamoru sonrió hacia Asami intentando decirle que no iba a ocurrir nada.

— Bueno, Ken —Hyou habló—. Solo quedáis dos en desventaja y eso solo brinde la inmortalidad, así que no veo el problema. Mucho me temo que eres tú quién deberías rendirte.

— ¿La inmortalidad? —Iki lo miró—. ¿Lo han comprobado?

— Lo he comprobado con lo que Himitsu me dijo que le habían hecho a la chica Kudo —respondió Hyou—. Es solo una cicatrización rápida y asegurar de que no caerá enferma hasta el día de su muerte. Lo hicieron posible gracias a que quitaron todos los efectos del veneno del APTX 4869. En cierto modo al inyectarle eso, le han hecho un favor. Es inmune a los venenos igual, pero sin el problema de que el APTX 4869 llevaba a la gente que lo tiene en su sangre. Que morían antes de los cuarenta años de llevar el veneno en la sangre.

— ¿Entonces me podrías hacer el favor de inyectarme eso a mí, bruja? —dijo Drake riendo.

— ¿De qué habla? —preguntó Yuki mirándolo.

— Él también tiene el veneno de Sherry en su cuerpo —informó Asami—. Se lo dio su propio padre y en vez de hacer el efecto como hizo en mi padre, en él se le puso en la sangre.

— ¿Quién narices es su padre? —preguntó Ken.

— ¿No lo ves? —dijo Tetsuya—. Es idéntico al que tengo yo delante. Apuesto a que sabes quién es su padre.

— ¿Eres hijo de Ginebra? —preguntó Ken.

— Y de Vermouth —respondió Drake cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Ken con odio—. Por suerte mi madre no pudo desprenderse de mí y mi padre no sabía que el veneno de Sherry no funcionaba en gente como yo. Así, los Kudo y yo hemos conseguido sobrevivir durante años.

— El mocoso que Vermouth andaba reclamando, ¿eh? —Ken sonrió—. ¿Por qué luchas en nuestra contra?

— Porque estoy a favor de mi madre —Drake se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía falsamente hacia ella—. Lo siento, los Kudo fueron mejores conmigo de lo que lo fue mi padre. Daría mi vida por ellos.

— Vermouth ha muerto —Ken sonrió—. No tienes derecho a buscar más apoyo en ningún lado.

— Mi madre sigue viva —Drake aseguró con seriedad—. No podéis contra ella.

— ¡Murió! —gritó Ken.

— ¡Mientes! —Drake se acercó un par de pasos a ella haciendo que la mujer se pusiera más nerviosa.

— ¡Yo la maté! ¡Hace once años! —gritó Ken—. ¡Lo hice por el bien de Gin!

— Ken-san, por favor, aparta eso de mí —Yuki la miró asustada. Cuando Ken se enojaba, era peligrosa incluso con una sola aguja de coser. Podía matar a mucha gente con solo ese pequeño objeto.

— Me encontré con mi madre ese día en que tú dices que murió. Después del ataque pude hablar con ella —Drake sonrió con fuerza.

— ¡MIENTES! —gritó Ken.

— ¡NO! —Himitsu y Tetsuya se abalanzaron hacia la mujer que sin darse cuenta había clavado la aguja a Yuki.

La chica Shiroma cerró los ojos por el golpe, suerte que solo había sido eso. Tetsuya se arrodilló delante de ella y le quitó la jeringa mientras Himitsu golpeaba con fuerza a Ken. Un golpe, otro, otro, otro… Asami se apresuró para desatar a Chizuko, mientras Tetsuya ya estaba ayudando a Yuki.

— Solo te ha clavado la aguja —suspiró Tetsuya aliviado—. No ha pasado nada.

— Mitsu-kun —Chizuko se levantó en seguida cuando la chica Kudo la desató—. ¡Mitsu-kun basta! —gritó mientras cogía al chico por la cintura y tiraba de él—. Por favor —Himitsu se quedó quieto respirando agitadamente—. Tú no eres así, no dejes que te controle. Yuki está bien, no ha pasado nada.

El chico se giró y la miró, después de asegurarse de que Ken no se levantaba del suelo.

— Perdona —susurró.

— Gracias, Himitsu —sonrió Tetsuya mientras ayudaba a Yuki a levantarse.

— Tenemos que llevárnosla de aquí —dijo Hiro que se acercó a ellos junto a Sara y Takeshi.

— Está bien, no ha pasado nada —respondió Tetsuya intentando parecer calmado—. No le ha entrado líquido.

— Pero aún así… —un disparo hizo callar a Takeshi. Todos se giraron a ver.

Mamoru y Jun estaban peleándose con una pistola en la mano y Asami, que había corrido hacia ellos al verlo, estaba al suelo sentada, mirándolos a los dos asustada. El hijo del policía, golpeó con su codo al rubio, pero él no dejó de forcejear en ningún momento. Mamoru, asegurándose de que la pistola estaba apuntando al techo, disparó de nuevo la pistola, uno, dos, tres… hasta que el 'click, click' le indicó que el cargador estaba vacío. Asami se encogió asustada, cuando vio que Jun golpeaba al otro al medio de la espalda y se apartaba de él. Jun, sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y luego rehízo los pasos que había deshecho, para clavarle el arma al joven detective. Asami se levantó de golpe cuando vio que la pelea había terminado. Se acercó corriendo a Mamoru y lo abrazó con fuerza. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de llorar. Se cogió a su cuello y notó como la mano temblorosa del chico la rodeaba por la cintura. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, observando a Jun. La sangre que caía de la herida que el cuchillo le había hecho, estaba tiñendo de sangre la camisa blanca que llevaba. Jun cayó al suelo. El chico intentó ponerse en pie, pero el cuchillo clavado en su corazón no le permitía moverse más. Levantó su mano hacia ellos, mientras Asami le daba la espalda a él. Mamoru lo observó con atención. Sus labios estaban moviéndose por un último momento. Mamoru abrazó con más fuerza a la chica. 'Asami-chan' había dicho. Lo había leído de sus labios, perfectamente. Su mano cayó al suelo con un golpe silencioso. Esta vez, estaba muerto. Sus ojos se habían quedado mirándolos y sus labios sonreían con malicia. Mamoru no pudo evitar acariciar la cabeza de la chica. La protegería por encima de todos, incluso del infierno si hiciera falta. La gracia era que ese tipo no podía volver a la vida, ya no.

.

Al cabo de poco rato, Shinichi y los demás de la policía llegaron allí. Todos seguían estando en la misma posición y en silencio, excepto por los sollozos de Asami. Cuando Heiji y Shinichi vieron al único muerto, intentaron evitar que los demás de la policía interrogaran a los presentes. Con un solo vistazo sabían lo que había ocurrido. Ya nadie podría hacer nada por él, pero Mamoru sabría responder perfectamente a un interrogatorio. Después de que respondieran todos a las preguntas, Asami se llevó a Mamoru hacia su casa.

Sin ni siquiera decirse nada, se sentaron en el sofá, cogidos de la mano. Ahora por fin podrían descansar tranquilos. Las pesadillas horribles habían llegado a su fin.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí este capítulo!

Próximo capítulo: 'Epílogo'.


	46. Epílogo

Y aquí el último de XLA III

20 y 21 de Febrero.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años III: la agencia extra de los Black_**

 ** _Epílogo: te quiero, pero adiós_**

Shinichi bostezó con cansancio y observó los papeles que se presentaban ante ellos.

— ¿De quién es esto? —preguntó mirando hacia Christopher. El chico, atado con cuerda junto a los demás que habían estado inconscientes hasta hacía unos minutos, desvió la mirada con enojo—. ¿A quién pertenece este número de teléfono? ¿Y por qué guardáis todos los mensajes amenazantes que le enviasteis a mi hija?

— ¿Qué sacamos a cambio de hablar? —preguntó Ryouta observándolo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Shinichi sonriendo hacia él—. La gente del Programa puede darte casi todo lo que quieras.

— Inmunidad para mí y mis hermanos —respondió Ryouta.

Shinichi miró a su lado. Shouta cogió aire y luego lo soltó cogiendo paciencia.

— Tú tendrás inmunidad por lo que hables y ellos la tendrán por lo que ellos hablen —dijo finalmente—. ¿Qué puedes decirnos?

— Saburo, habla —ordenó Ryouta.

— Pues… este es el número del grupo de Dark Empire —susurró el menor de los tres hermanos, no muy convencido de que esa fuera la solución—. Lo forman Dark Empire, El Nuevo, Black Christmas, y las hermanas brujas.

— Desatad a este niño, por favor —Shouta lo señaló mirando hacia Kokoro.

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó ella.

— Porque eres la más idiota de todos —se rió Shouta.

— Las identidades de estas personas —Shinichi miró a Shouta.

— ¿Quién será el siguiente en hablar? —Shouta sonrió.

— Riku —informó Ryouta mirándolo desafiante.

— ¿Sabes que la inmunidad total no os la podemos dar, verdad? —Shouta sonrió.

— Solo queremos estar juntos, lo demás me importa poco —respondió él—. Y si conseguimos la inmunidad, podremos salvarnos de que ellos nos maten, ¿no es así?

— Evitaremos que se escapen. Serán enviados directamente en estados unidos y sentenciados por sus crímenes —informó Heiji mientras le daba más papeles a Shinichi—. Tetsuya y Mamoru tenían razón entonces. La habían amenazado más de una persona.

— Sí, Jun era uno de ellos —Shinichi miró hacia el suelo, en dónde una bolsa de plástico cubría lo que quedaba de él.

— ¿Quién es Black Christmas? —preguntó Shouta sonriendo.

— Black Christopher —Riku habló mirando hacia el chico.

— ¿Y Dark Empire? —preguntó Shouta.

— El chico al que detuvisteis la otra vez, ¿es que no lo conoces? —preguntó Riku.

— Son solo formalidades —se rió Shouta.

— ¿Le desato? —preguntó Kokoro.

— ¿Quiénes son las hermanas brujas?

— Kurogane Yami y… Kurogane Hime —respondió Riku en un suspiro.

— Puedes desatarlo, Kokoro —Shouta miró hacia Shinichi con una sonrisa.

— Es suficiente Shouta, no necesito escuchar más —Shinichi bajó la mirada y se alejó de allí a pasos rápidos.

— ¿Podéis preguntar algo más? —preguntó Ryouta removiéndose incómodo e impaciente por ser desatado como sus hermanos.

— Lo siento, estas son las órdenes —Shouta se encogió de hombros—. Aunque hay algo que creo que solo tú podrás responderme. ¿Habéis matado a alguien?

— ¡No! —gritó él—. Es decir, ellos no lo han hecho.

— Asunto zanjado, a ti no podemos desatarte —Shouta sonrió—. Iki, Fly, Grow, ¿cómo vais por allí? —miró a los tres antiguos reclutas que seguían de cara a los ordenadores con Daishi.

— Estoy intentando con todos mis esfuerzos, pero no me sale nada más —se quejó Iki mirándolo—. Es un código demasiado complicado. Quizás si no hubierais traumatizado a nuestro Secret podríamos hacer algo —el de cabello blanco miró detrás de sí, en dónde Himitsu estaba arrodillado, junto a Chizuko.

— ¡Soltad a nuestro hermano! —gritó Saburo abalanzándose encima de Shouta, pero Riku lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerle nada.

— ¿Quieres cometer el peor error de tu vida, mocoso? —Shouta lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Shou! —Yui apareció corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Lo siento Yui, creo que deberías de saber esto —Shouta señaló con la cabeza hacia Christopher.

— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —Yui lo miró.

— Era uno de los que amenazaba a tu hermana, Yui —Shouta bajó la mirada al suelo—. Lo siento —se giró para acercarse hacia Iki y los demás, pero las palabras de Yui hicieron que él se girara de nuevo a mirarla.

— Lo mato —murmuró ella. Shouta no tuvo tiempo de cogerla, que Yui ya estaba corriendo para alcanzar a ese chico—. ¡Yo lo mato! —Shouta la cogió y tiró de ella para evitar que hiciera nada—. ¡¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por tan poco?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que maldeciste tanto como para desperdiciar lo que tenías, sinvergüenza?!

— ¡YUI BASTA! —Shouta tiró de ella con fuerza, y la giró de espaldas a ellos—. ¡BASTA!

— ¡Yui! —Shinichi corrió hacia ellos—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Lo odio —ella dejó de forcejear, haciendo que Shouta no hiciera tanta fuerza en ella.

— ¿A quién? —Shinichi la miró preocupado, porque Yui estaba llorando.

— ¡Fue por ti! —gritó Christopher, por encima del silencio que se había creado y sus sollozos—. Tenía una magnifica familia, una gran mansión, un colegio con futuro, unos amigos increíbles, unas mascotas adorables, pero nada de eso tenía sentido sin ti, Yui-chan. Cuando Jun llegó al Canadá, en dónde yo había escapado de la rutina inaguantable en la que me había adentrado, él llevaba una foto de todos vosotros. Si lo seguía, podría llevarme hacia ti, así que no me importó matar a nadie por ti. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido solo por ti.

— ¿Qué? —Yui lo miró confundida.

— No hace falta que lo escuches, Yui —Shouta la abrazó por la espalda.

— Porque si asesinando a la gente podía volver a verte, no me importaba. Te amé desde que te vi por primera vez cuando teníamos seis años y dos años más tarde te atreviste a abandonarme —la cara seria de Christopher cambió a una sonriente, mientras gritaba—. ¡Eso era imperdonable! ¡¿Cómo una maldita cría como tu se atrevía a dejarme atrás?! ¡TE AMO YUI! ¡TE AMO Y TE ODIO! ¡TU ME HAS CONVERTIDO EN LO QUE AHORA SOY! —estalló en risas.

— Christopher, ¿qué has hecho? —Yui lo miró con miedo, ese chico tendía a ser muy susceptible a lo que la gente le decía, así que estaba claro que Jun lo había vuelto muy malvado.

— Ahora ya no importa —él sonrió—. Porque tan solo él sabía del código de la bomba, así que ya nadie puede detenerlo ahora —echó a reír de nuevo—. Habéis matado al único que tenía el código.

— ¿Qué bomba? —Shouta se acercó a él y se arrodilló para cogerlo de la camisa—. ¿Dónde?

— Golpéame tanto como quieras, no pienso decirte nada —Christopher lo encaró y luego se lamió el labio superior con satisfacción—. Sufre. Tú vas a sufrir más que nadie, por quitarme lo que es mío.

— ¿Qué bomba? ¿Y dónde está, Christopher? —Yui ni siquiera podía mirarlo. ¿En qué se había convertido ese amable chico que ella había conocido cuando era una niña?

— Vuelve a repetir mi nombre, Yui —él cerró los ojos con satisfacción.

— Christopher —Yui empezaba a odiar eso, porque podía imaginar dónde terminarían esas palabras.

— Otra vez Yui —pidió él mientras Shouta lo soltaba.

— Christopher.

— Puedes hacerlo más sensual, pequeña gatita, sé que puedes satisfacerme más —Christopher la miró—. Puedes hacerme sentir bien.

— No pienso dejar que te acerques a más de dos metros de mí, Black —Yui cruzó sus brazos encarándolo e intentando evitar que sus lágrimas cedieran—. Puedo llamarte cuantas veces quieras, pero jamás seré tuya. Porque Shouta decidió salvarme a mí antes que a su familia, y en cambio tí has decidido matar por mí.

— Qué pena —Christopher sonrió—. Entonces, jamás lo encontraréis.

— Tampoco ibas a decirlo de todos modos —respondió Shouta.

— Si me alejáis de ellos puedo indicaros la conversación que escuché entre ellos dos —intentó de nuevo Ryouta.

— Habla —Shouta lo miró, y cogió a Christopher antes de que se lanzara encima de ellos.

— No sé dónde está, pero sé que está en el extranjero —dijo Ryouta—. Lo que sí sé es que esa bomba está recubierta con una capa de diamante y que puede hacer volar una población entera.

— ¿Sabes en qué países han viajado Christopher o Jun? —preguntó Heiji acercándose.

— No los sé todos, porque han sido más de diez, pero entre ellos están Estados Unidos, el Canadá, España, Italia y China.

— Lugares muy pequeños —Shinichi ironizó—. Shouta, dad aviso a la interpol.

— Sí —Shouta se giró hacia Erena que afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó a pasos rápidos.

— Erena, te ayudo —Yuki se alejó con ella.

— Bueno, te has ganado una sentencia menor, así que tal vez podamos ponerte en libertad condicional directamente —Shouta sonrió hacia Ryouta—. Pero no se te ocurra pasarte un solo semáforo en rojo, aunque vayas andando, porque te juro que yo mismo te enviaré a que te ejecuten —desató a Ryouta—. Y ahora alejaros los tres de mi vista.

— Gracias —Ryouta se levantó y salió corriendo junto a Saburo y Riku.

— No le digamos nada de esto a Asami por el momento, ¿vale Yui? —preguntó Shinichi mirándola.

— Lo siento papá, he perdido los estribos —susurró ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Shinichi la abrazó.

— Sí, estoy bien —Yui lo abrazó también—. Tenerlo cerca me recuerda a mi madre.

— Shouta, ¿por qué no te coges unas vacaciones tu también, eh? —Shinichi señaló hacia Yui mientras aún la mantenía abrazada—. Creo que ambos necesitáis salir unos días de este ambiente.

— Creo que sí —Shouta se acercó a ella, mientras Shinichi se apartaba—. Vámonos, Yui.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —gritó Christopher—. ¡Devuélveme a Yui! —Shouta rodeó a Yui con un brazo y la besó en los labios, mirando de reojo a Christopher—. ¡Maldito!

— Jamás me sentí tan bien como ahora —Shouta sonrió hacia ella.

— No le provoques más, ¿quieres? —Yui bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Perdona —Shouta sacó la lengua de manera infantil y empezó a andar, sin soltar a Yui con ese brazo—. Vámonos Yui, que nos han dado permiso para viajar mundo.

— Sí, como si tu necesitaras permiso para ello.

— Pasado mañana nos vamos —Shouta sonrió.

— ¿Ni siquiera puedes dejar tu trabajo por un día de diferencia? —Yui lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Ah, nos perdimos nuestro viaje de boda, porque no querías dejar a Asami, así que no te quejes —Shouta rodó los ojos—. Mañana por la tarde nos vamos a dónde tú quieras.

— Estados Unidos, a ver a mi madre —respondió ella.

— Está bien, así será —Shouta levantó su brazo libre al aire—. Cualquier lugar me va bien.

— Y así aprovechas a trabajar —Yui lo miró, haciendo que Shouta bajara el brazo con cara de aburrido.

— Está bien, está bien, como quieras —Shouta rodó los ojos, divertido.

— Yui —Shinichi la llamó antes de que se alejaran demasiado. Ella se giró para mirarlo—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con este? —su padre señaló hacia Christopher.

— No lo ejecutéis —respondió ella—. Prefiero verle pagar todos sus pecados.

— Ya lo habéis oído, Te-chan —Shinichi lo miró.

— Oye, Drake, ¿quiéres ser pagado por un trabajo fácil? —preguntó Tetsuya mirando al rubio.

— Claro, ¿qué debo de hacer? —preguntó él.

— Serás el único que tendrá contacto con Christopher, ¿te está bien eso?

— Será un placer trabajar con vosotros una vez más —Drake sonrió con malicia mientras miraba a su rival. Desde entonces su vida iba a ser más divertida.

.

Asami miró a su lado. Mamoru ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Seguía con la vista perdida a la pared de la habitación. Parecía que le había dolido demasiado ese cuchillo que sin darse cuenta lo había clavado en el pecho de Jun. Se levantó del sofá soltándose de su mano y cogió su teléfono móvil, dejándolo encima de la mesa. Puso un poco de música y luego se acercó de nuevo al chico y tiró de él para levantarlo. Él no se quejó, ni se negó. Solo dejó que ella lo moviera, como si de un títere se tratara.

¿Qué había pasado realmente? Mamoru ni siquiera miraba los ojos de la chica. Le dolía verla, tenía que reconocerlo. Cuando el día anterior, Asami le había dicho acerca del embarazo, él había reaccionado bien, porque la quería, pero… ahora que ese tipo estaba muerto, ¿qué pasaría con ellos dos? Mientras Asami lo abrazaba y se movía al ritmo de la música, él no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en esos dos días. Le dolía el pecho y tenía que reconocer que en esos momentos sentía mucha rabia contenida contra Jun y contra aquello que Asami tenía en su interior. ¿Pero cómo podrían actuar ahora? Él mismo los había notado moverse. Tal vez el experimento que Jun le había inyectado a Asami no era solo un par de niños hambrientos y con la capacidad de hablar. Tal vez, el experimento era que esos niños fueran inmortales y superdotados, o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Asami se quedó quieta y se apartó mirándolo.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó ella con tristeza.

Mamoru negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada a sus pies. No podía mirarla a los ojos después de lo que había pasado. Era incapaz de mirarla cuando sentía mucho dolor en su interior cuando lo hacía. Necesitaban algún tipo de plan para quitar lo que a Asami le daba tanto miedo, y debía de ser rápido.

Asami apagó el teléfono preocupada porque el chico reaccionara así y tiró de sus brazos para llevarlo a la habitación. Lo empujó levemente para sentarlo en la cama y se sentó a su lado cogiéndolo de la mano. Él ni siquiera se la estrechó. Asami bajó la mirada a sus manos. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Se arrodilló encima de la cama y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras notaba en su barriga que seguían moviéndose. Por suerte, después de gritar un largo e intenso 'papá' cuando Asami lo había escuchado caer al suelo, habían dejado de hablar, algo que agradecía inmensamente. Necesitaba que Mamoru la ayudara, pero él no podía hacerlo tal y como estaba así que finalmente tiró de él.

— Vamos a dormir un poco, ¿vale? —Asami sonrió débilmente—. Tal vez así consigamos estar mejor mañana.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y se apartó de ella con brusquedad. Asami lo observó cambiarse la ropa en silencio y luego meterse en la cama. Ella ni siquiera se quitó la ropa. Solo se tumbó encima de la cama y cerró los ojos. No quería llorar, pero tampoco podía pedirle que se recuperara de eso, así como así. Mamoru acababa de matar a alguien, y no podía pensar claro. Debía de pensar ella en algo para animarlo y ponerlo en práctica por la mañana. Notó al chico moverse a su lado y lo miró. Se había girado de espaldas a ella. Genial. Asami se quedó perpleja mirando su espalda. Sentía sus ojos arder y no podía detener sus lágrimas esta vez. Mamoru estaba demasiado distante con ella y ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra desde que habían vuelto a la casa. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente del chico? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? Necesitaba que le dijera algo para así poder intentar ayudarlo, pero nada. Ni siquiera un monosílabo. Asami no podía no llorar ahora. Sin darse cuenta empezó a derramar lágrimas en silencio. No quería hacerle más daño y dejarle sentir sus llantos, para hacerle sentir así aún más culpable. Sopló con fuerza intentando aguantar sus ganas de gritar, pero así solo le dolían más los ojos y eso provocaba que quisiera chillar aún más. Se giró de espaldas a él, cubriéndose la boca y los ojos con las manos para intentar sofocar un sollozo, pero había fallado estrepitosamente en el intento.

Mamoru se quedó mirando el armario de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y de espaldas a ella. Había escuchado un sollozo proveniente de ella y eso le había encogido el corazón hasta el tamaño de un piñón podrido. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora a ella? Ni siquiera podía girarse para intentar tranquilizarla. Se quedó quieto escuchando como la chica intentaba aguantar su llanto. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Tanto daño le había hecho que matara a Jun? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por el corazón de la chica que tanto amaba? Negó con la cabeza débilmente y cerró los ojos. No, Asami lo quería a él. Estaba seguro de eso, pero, ¿entonces por qué motivo estaba llorando? Escuchó a la chica levantarse de la cama y alejarse de la habitación. Abrió los ojos para verla desaparecer por la puerta dirección al baño. Volvió la vista al armario de nuevo con tristeza. Tal vez se seguía sintiendo mareada. Pero él ni siquiera se movió un milímetro. Se quedó parado observando el infinito mientras seguía metido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera vio volver a la chica. Estando quieto sin mover ni un musculo, terminó durmiéndose.

Asami se quedó de pie delante del espejo intentando controlar sus llantos. Se mojó la cara y miró su reflejo. Se sentía demasiado triste como para intentar forzarse a sonreír. Ya ni siquiera podía alzar un solo lado de sus labios. Se miró las manos, temblorosas y se secó con la toalla. Debía de descansar un poco, tal vez así podría ayudar al chico, tal vez así se le ocurriera la solución. Se acercó a la habitación, pero se quedó sentada en el sofá. No había conseguido tranquilizarse y no quería que Mamoru sufriera más de la cuenta. Subió sus piernas en él y se las agarró con fuerza intentando calmarse. Pero no podía no llorar cuando el chico que amaba estaba al otro lado de la pared, sin hablarle y rechazándola de esa manera. Pasaron las horas y ella se iba moviendo de un lado para el otro, con la mente intranquila. No podía resistir algo así. No podía hacer nada al respecto.

.

Cuando el sol ya estaba saliendo, decidió ir a hacer el almuerzo. Si no quería comer, le daba igual. Se obligarían el uno al otro a comer lo que fuera. Cuando terminó de cocinar, escuchó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta de la casa. Asami frunció el ceño y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió sin muchos ánimos de ver a nadie. Pero a quienes vio, no eran precisamente alguien conocido. Asami reconocería esas caras toda su vida, cuando esos dos hombres la habían dejado casi inconsciente por llevarse a uno de sus clientes. Asami abrió los ojos como platos mientras los dos le mostraban una placa. De repente su mundo se vino abajo. Bajó la mirada al suelo y miró hacia el interior de la casa. Mamoru seguía durmiendo, seguramente, pero ella no quería hacerlo así. Ella necesitaba al menos de un beso de despedida. Susurró un leve 'un segundo' y dejó la puerta abierta para que los dos hombres, vestidos en traje y con gafas de sol, entraran a la casa. Mientras andaba, ella empezó a llorar. Solo faltaba eso. Solo faltaba que esos dos tipos le hicieran daño a Mamoru por su culpa. Debía evitar de cualquier manera que Mamoru fuese herido. Se acercó en donde sabía que el chico guardaba las cosas de la comisaría y sacó las esposas y las llaves de dentro. Luego se arrodilló delante de Mamoru y sonrió con tristeza. Por el bien del chico. Era por su bien. Ató una de las partes de las esposas en la cama, asegurándose de que no se podía desatar si no se tenía la llave. Luego, acercó sus labios a los del chico y lo besó con la máxima seguridad que pudo, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando de miedo. Mamoru abrió los ojos asustado, pero en cuanto vio que era ella, le correspondió el beso, intensificándolo. Asami aprovechó ese pequeño descuido del chico, para atarle las esposas en un brazo. Se apartó corriendo de él, dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

— ¿Qué narices haces? —Mamoru se incorporó observando su brazo y tiró, comprobando que no podía desatarse.

— Lo siento —dijo ella—. Solo no quiero que te hagan más daño por mi culpa, Mamoru. Yo… dejaré las llaves al suelo del comedor para que puedan venir a sacarte y… solo… no…

— _Tenemos que irnos ya, Kudo. Te vienes con tranquilidad o a la fuerza_ —habló uno de los hombres en inglés detrás de ella.

Mamoru los miró asustado. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué demonios era lo que ocurría con ella? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto ahora?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró Mamoru mirando hacia su prometida—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Asami?

— Tienen que llevarme a un lugar en donde no pueda hacer daño a nadie, pero ellos son demasiado fuertes para nosotros dos solos —susurró Asami—. Tienen armas mucho más poderosas incluso que el FBI. No podemos contra ellos, por eso… —Asami miró la muñeca del chico. Mamoru lo entendió en seguida.

— ¿Por eso me has atado aquí? —preguntó él enojado. Al mover su brazo, la cama se movió levemente—. ¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo contigo si se puede saber?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

— T-te he dejado comida en la cocina por si tienes hambre y… —Asami no lo miró a los ojos. Le ardían demasiado—. Perdona, yo-yo no pretendía hacerte daño, pero las cosas han sucedido así y ahora me tienen que llevar a ese lugar. Lo-lo siento, si él… —se quedó callada haciendo que Mamoru supusiera un nombre en su mente pasando por su cabeza—. Si él no me hubiera hecho esto, ellos no estarían aquí, seguro. Yo-yo te quiero mucho Mamoru, pero… —uno de los hombres la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella.

— ¡NO LA TOQUES! —gritó Mamoru intentando coger a la chica, pero estaban demasiado lejos de su alcance y el peso de la cama no le dejaba moverse bien. Arrastró la cama lentamente hasta la puerta—. ¡NO TOQUES A MI PROMETIDA!

— _¿Qué está diciendo?_ —uno de los hombres miró al otro con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras seguían hablando en inglés. Asami sabía el motivo. Esa gente solo hablaba en inglés. Eran superiores a todo y creían que eran la salvación del mundo. Estaban por encima del FBI. Estaban por encima de la CIA. Estaban por encima incluso de la Interpol. Si ellos mataban nadie podía tocarlos. Si ellos secuestraban a alguien, no les importaba llevarse a todo el mundo por delante si era necesario. Su trabajo era llevarse a la gente y encerrarlas en algún sitio en Estados Unidos. Perdido de la mano de Dios.

— _No le hagas caso, vamos, llegaremos tarde._

Asami miró un último segundo los ojos de Mamoru, antes de que el hombre que la agarraba con fuerza del brazo tirara de ella. Estaba asustada. Pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, cuando al final terminarían llevándosela de allí igualmente. Los ojos de Mamoru se cruzaron con los de ella unos segundos y ella solo pudo decir cuatro palabras ante sus ojos.

— Te quiero, pero adiós —Asami forzó su mejor sonrisa intentando que fuera real, pero Mamoru vio como las lágrimas en sus ojos caían con fuerza.

Volvió a probar de tirar de la cama mientras escuchaba las llaves de las esposas cayendo al suelo del comedor. No se movía.

— _¡VOLVED AQUÍ! ¡DEJAD A ASAMI EN PAZ!_ —gritó con todas sus fuerzas en inglés, para ver si así le entendían y los dejaban tranquilos. Escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse—. Asami… —se quedó mirando la puerta por dónde se habían ido. Él lo sabía. Ella no quería irse, pero ellos se la habían llevado—. Asami… —tiró de nuevo de su brazo intentando quitarse el peso de encima y por unos segundos movió la cama—. ¡ASAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —el dolor que sentía en el pecho era demasiado fuerte para guardar sus palabras dentro de su corazón. Debía de pensar en algo rápido y debía de hacerlo ya. Observó la habitación. Al lado de la cama, justo encima de la mesita de noche tenía su teléfono móvil que había dejado allí después de quitarse la ropa. Lo cogió corriendo y marcó al último número que había en él. No le importaba quién fuera, solo sabía que él, tal vez él, podría detenerlos. Esperó un largo pitido y luego otro y luego otro.

.

— Dime Hattori —dijo Shouta al otro lado del teléfono.

— Tenéis que salvarla, por favor —susurró él casi sin voz.

Shouta se miró el teléfono confundido y Tetsuya que había estado hablando con los medios de comunicación se lo quitó de las manos.

— ¿Por qué descuelgas sin mi permiso? —se quejó antes de ponerse el aparato al oído—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Por favor, Miyano, tenéis que salvarla —susurró él intentando aguantar sus ansias de gritar.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó él. Mamoru le contó en la menor brevedad posible y Tetsuya se rió—. ¿Esposas? ¿En serio?

— Tenemos que apresurarnos, por favor —pidió él para que se olvidara de ese detalle.

— ¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó él.

— Hacia el aeropuerto supongo, o algún lugar en dónde…

— En dónde puedan alzar el vuelo, comprendido —Tetsuya lo interrumpió y miró a su grupo—. Por la descripción que me has dado es la misma que me dijo Asami. Los que se llevaron a Kenny están intentando coger a Fire. ¿Me ayudáis?

— Aeropuerto, comprendido —Kokoro le dio su portátil a Hikaru y saltó por la barandilla hasta el primer piso ante la sorpresa de los medios de comunicación que en esos instantes los rodeaban.

— Hospitales —Shouta señaló hacia Erena y Nanami, que salieron corriendo de allí—. Tú los bomberos, Silver —dijo mirando hacia él.

— Alguien tendrá que ir a desatar a Hattori —susurró Tetsuya.

— ¿Desatar? —Shouta frunció el ceño—. ¿Por eso dijiste lo de…? —Tetsuya sonrió mientras le hacía señas para que mantuviera el silencio. El chico se rió con fuerza—. Está bien, te concedo ese gusto. Tsubasa y yo nos encargaremos del resto. Daishi…

— Tengo el control directo de Kokoro-oneechan. No hay peligro hasta nuevo aviso —Hikaru levantó un dedo hacia ellos.

— Reúnete con Kokoro lo más rápido que puedas —dijo Shouta. Luego saltó, junto con Tetsuya y Tsubasa, detrás de Kokoro.

— En seguida estoy contigo, Hattori —dijo el cantante del grupo justo cuando estaba al suelo firme—. No te preocupes. Ya tenemos el control de los vuelos del aeropuerto.

— Gracias —susurró él.

Tetsuya se miró el teléfono y luego se lo volvió a poner al oído.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, creo —respondió él casi sin voz—. Me siento inútil.

— No lo sientas —Miyano suspiró mientras corría—. Asami te quiere y por eso ha hecho esto. No te preocupes, ¿vale?

— Que me digas esto no me ayuda —Mamoru suspiró y luego volvió a hablar con la voz aún más débil—. Tal vez le hice daño ayer cuando…

— ¿Ayer? —Tetsuya sonrió mientras giraba por otra calle. Ya solo le quedaban tres calles para llegar dónde él estaba—. Ayer la hiciste más feliz que cualquiera. Mataste a la única persona que ella realmente temía. ¿Por qué crees que le hiciste daño?

— Precisamente por eso…

— No digas tonterías —Tetsuya frunció el ceño mientras giraba la otra calle—. Ya casi he llegado. Solo dos minutos y estoy contigo, resiste.

— Sí, te espero sentado.

.

Mamoru colgó el teléfono y estiró la cama hacia el armario. Se desvistió como pudo y se puso los pantalones de nuevo, mientras dejaba el jersey de su pijama colgando de las esposas. No tardó a escuchar a Tetsuya entrando corriendo hacia allí.

— ¿Dónde dijiste que está la llave? —preguntó el cantante cogiendo aire por culpa de la corrida.

— Por aquí al comedor tiene que estar —susurró Mamoru.

Tetsuya empezó a mirar por el lugar. Encima de la mesa del comedor estaba el teléfono de la chica. Miró por encima de los sitios, hasta que vio brillar la llave en el suelo. La cogió y se acercó corriendo a Mamoru. En cuanto él estuvo libre, se puso encima las cartucheras de las pistolas, se puso las pistolas y salió a toda prisa poniéndose un jersey encima. Tetsuya lo vio irse hacia un lado de la casa.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Tetsuya rodó los ojos y miró hacia atrás. Había dejado las llaves de la casa a dentro y la puerta abierta—. ¿Cómo puede perder tanto la cabeza este tipo? —cogió las llaves y cerró la casa mientras Mamoru regresaba arrastrando una moto—. Sí, esa ha sido la única buena idea que se te ha ocurrido en estos minutos —Mamoru le pasó un casco—. Conduzco yo —se puso el aparato inalámbrico en el oído, por si alguno de su grupo lo llamaba y luego se puso el casco encima—. Y por cierto, no desesperes y sonríe a las cámaras —señaló hacia fuera de la casa en dónde los periodistas volvían a ocupar el frente de la verja.

— ¿Crees que han grabado como se la llevaban? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Si lo han hecho no importa —Tetsuya se sentó en la moto y esperó a que el otro se subiera—. Si son quienes me temo que realmente son, dejaron a Asami medio inconsciente en Estados Unidos delante de cámaras de seguridad. Por casualidad esas cámaras se estropearon en el momento de la pelea y nadie vio nada. Excepto Asami, claro, que la amenazaron para que no dijera ni una palabra, pero ella no se calló nada —Mamoru se subió con él mientras Tetsuya escuchaba una llamada—. Dime…

— Aeropuerto, avión particular —dijo la voz de Kokoro al otro lado—. No puedo detenerlos mucho tiempo.

— Recibido —Tetsuya salió encima de la moto abriéndose paso entre los periodistas—. La tenemos.

— ¿Dónde? —Mamoru habló con la voz intranquila de nuevo—. ¿Dónde la han llevado?

— Al aeropuerto.

.

Cuando Tetsuya y Mamoru llegaron, encontraron a Kokoro esperando en la puerta de mercaderías. Kokoro les hizo señas para que se apresuraran y los guardias les dejaron entrar sin decir nada. Los tres corrieron hacia el avión que la chica les indicó. Estaban empezando a moverlo, para sacarlo de allí. Por la pista de salida no había nadie ya, esperando a que ese vuelo saliera. Mamoru vio a Asami con la cabeza agachada en una de las ventanillas. Uno de los hombres se estaba riendo delante de ella y ella no parecía tener muchas ganas de escucharlo. El avión empezó a arrancar con más velocidad, alejándose de ellos con más rapidez. Tetsuya y Kokoro disminuyeron su paso hasta pararse, mientras Mamoru seguía corriendo detrás. Tenía que alcanzarlos. Tenía que salvar a la chica. Tenía que ayudarla. El avión se alzó y los motores lanzaron aire en contra del hijo de Heiji y Kazuha. Un aire que le llevaba en contra de lo que él quería hacer. Un aire que le detenía como el viento fuerte de un temporal. Un aire que lo dejaba completamente solo. Un viento lleno de soledad que solo lo dejaba detenido en medio de una pista de cemento con su cabeza y su corazón a punto de estallar. Mamoru se quedó observando como el avión se alejaba cada vez más y más de allí. Tetsuya y Kokoro se acercaron a él con lentitud. El cantante le puso una mano encima del hombro y justo al tocarlo, el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo habían podido llevársela con esa facilidad? ¿Por qué Asami lo había atado? ¿Tanto lo odiaba?

Tetsuya le puso una mano encima de su cabeza mientras se agachaba a su lado. El cantante estaba viendo como Mamoru estaba llorando en silencio. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho a Asami no resistirse a ellos? ¿Por qué después de ese tal Kenny esos tipos también se llevaron a Asami?

— Tranquilo, Hattori, la encontraremos —susurró viendo como el avión se perdía en medio de las nubes blancas del cielo—. La encontraremos cueste lo que cueste.

— No importa —Mamoru habló con una voz que a él mismo pareció que no le pertenecía y con esas palabras que jamás pensó poder pronunciar—. Ha sido por mi culpa. He hecho que me odie y por eso se ha ido —Mamoru bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué había pensado en esas cosas el día anterior? Debería de haberse disculpado antes de que ella se hubiera ido. Debería de haberle dicho cuanto la quería y cuánto quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero no. Se miró sus propias manos. Ni siquiera sabía porque se movían sin que él diera la orden desde su cabeza. Por un momento supo que estaba reaccionando completamente ajeno a su mente—. Debería de haberle dicho todo. Debería de haber hablado con ella y pedirle que me dijera el motivo por el que estaba tan triste, y ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

Tarde. Esa era la palabra. Tarde. Como siempre él había reaccionado con impulsividad, pero sin pensar antes las cosas. Tendría que empezar a pensar más, tendría que esforzarse en ser un poco más… ¿más qué? Ya no importaba. Asami ya se había ido y esa vez, no sabía cómo encontrarla. En menos de media hora, habrían dejado el espacio aéreo de Japón. Había más de setecientos mil millones de personas en el mundo, había ciento noventa y ocho países y cinco continentes en los que buscar a una sola persona. Todo había terminado. No había podido decirle cuanto la quería. No había podido decirle cuanto la echaría de menos. En su cabeza pasaron cinco palabras como un relámpago cayendo encima de un árbol lleno de vitalidad y dejándolo completamente quemado:

Te quiero, Asami, pero adiós.

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y les pido un último review (sobre todo si quieren otra continuación XD), así que: ¡den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito!

Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo, por todos vuestros apoyos y vuestras críticas. Deseo que sean felices y que quieran seguir leyendo mis historias!

MATA NA!

^^Shihoran^^ (地図子)


End file.
